The Chronicles of Angel Book 7
by nurjen08
Summary: A seven year war has continued on. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle, Anya and Dawn are still here. But a new evil is rising and with comes the ultimate end. Angel needs his team, his family and for one last time they will fight. And this fight will go down to the last man standing.
1. High School is Hell

The Chronicles of Angel Book 7

By Jen

_In every generation a slayer is born. She alone will fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. One girl in all the world a Chosen One.  
Angel has changed all that and it's all about to change again. _

_A seven-year war has continued on. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle, Anya and Dawn are still here. They have lost people and themselves along the way. But a new evil is rising and with comes the ultimate end, an end that they may not be able to stop. Angel needs his team, his family and for one last time they will fight. And this fight will go down to the last man standing._

_**A/N: It's here, it's finally arrived Book 7, the final book. Are you guys excited? Nervous? Scared? Don't care just start the book already? We got a long way to go and chapter one doesn't even elude to everything. We got happy moments, very sad cry your eyes out moments, holy crap moments, wow moments, all of it. This will be the biggest and longest book out of the 7 and sadly the last one. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading it all the way up to now. So the gist of this is "It's a 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, a half a pack of cigarettes, its dark and we're wearing sunglasses. Hit it."**_

Chapter 1 High School is Hell

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

**Sunnydale**

The sun was going to rise at any moment now. But this was the prefect time to focus and to breathe. The air was cool and light before the sun's heat made it hard to breathe. Angel was jogging down the road that led to the mansion. He jogs down it until he reached the sign that indicates you're in Sunnydale and then he would turn back around and jog back to the mansion. It was a four-mile jog he did everyday. It clear his head, it made him think about his breathing, it made his focus.

But there was one thing he was focused on and that was a recent dream. He dreamt of a girl running for her life. She was running from someone or something but she was stabbed violently. Not only did it cause him to wake up but now thinking about it, it caused him to break focus as he jogged. He could tell he was close to the mansion and saw the mail box maybe five feet away. Angel slowed down and stopped taking in deep breaths to slow down.

That wasn't the first girl he's dreamed of dying. There were two more and it started maybe three weeks ago. Maybe he was still detoxing from the nicotine and alcohol. He wasn't strong after Willow went to England and Buffy left town. That night they both left Angel drowned himself in alcohol and smoked up a chimney and then Dawn kicked his ass. That was the only time he's fallen off the wagon.

Angel walked into the quiet mansion as he was the only one up well except Xander. Xander left maybe thirty minutes ago. But Doyle and Cordelia were still asleep along with Dawn. Dawn doesn't like to wake up before the sun. Angel headed up stairs and to the master room to shower. Anything that belonged to Buffy was no longer in the room it was in the basement. She left a lot here and Angel didn't want to get rid of it because she might come back and need it.

But he couldn't have it here. It would be a constant reminder of their failed relationship. The relationship he failed at. He'll get, well Dawn will get a post card from Buffy and he'll get a check that will cover the bills for the month. Angel was still working the local diner but today he was off. Angel headed to the bathroom to shower and then get breakfast ready for everyone.

**Westbury England**

As the day was starting in Sunnydale it was ending in Westbury England on the countryside with Giles and Willow. Giles just finished locking up the horse for the night in the stable and went to find Willow. Like Angel, she too has fallen off the wagon at first but that was when she got here. Now she was ok, a little lost but she was Willow again. She just felt lost being half a world away from her friends.

Willow was under a tree looking to the green grass as Giles came over to her. It was time to turn in for the day and eat dinner. As Giles came over a beautiful pink flower rose out of the ground as Willow looked at it.

"It doesn't belong there." Giles pointed out.

"No, it doesn't." Willow continued to look at the flower as she made it dance a little.

"I believe it's a native to Paraguay." Giles stated reminding Willow where she took it from.

"What don't you know?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Synchronize swimming, complete mystery to me." Giles answered and then squatted next to Willow as she looked to the flower. "You brought it through the earth." Giles was still impressed with Willow's abilities but she can still turn again much like Angel turning to alcohol.

"It's all connected, the root system, the macules." Willow looked to Giles. "Everything is connected."

"You sound like Miss Hargness." Giles pointed and Willow smiled. They were at a Wicca Coven's homestead out in the country.

"She's taught me a lot." Willow continued to look at the flower.

"Then why haven't you learned your lesson?" Giles asked and Willow's smile went away as she looked to the flower.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's alright," Giles assured her.

"You're afraid, I know…me too." Willow wasn't mad as she looked to the pink flower. "They all are. I mean the coven is amazing, the women are amazing but they give me this look like I'm going to kill them."

"They're just cautious." Giles assured her again.

"I don't have that much power, not any more." Willow continued to look at the flower.

"It's all connected like you said." Giles then sat down next to her. "You're connected to a great power and they feel it."

"Then they should take it from me." Willow stood up and put her hands in her jacket and started to walk away as the pretty pink flower went back into the earth. Giles got up and started to follow her.

"This isn't a hobby or an addiction," Giles began. "It's inside you now, this magic," He caught up to her. "You're responsible for it." Willow kept walking.

"Will they always be afraid?" She asked and Giles shrugged because he doesn't always have the answers.

"Maybe, but it's something you'll have to live with." And that made Willow stop and face Giles.

"There's a lot I have to live with." She reminded him. "I killed someone."

"I know." Giles continued to look at her.

"Giles, when you brought me here I thought it was to kill me." And she was honest because that's what she thought would happen. She did something horrible and she thought she was going serve the ultimate punishment. "Instead you go all Dumbledore on me."

"Do you want to be punished?" Giles asked and Willow shook her head.

"I want to be Willow." She answered and that was enough for Giles.

"You are," Giles smiled a little at her. "In the end we all are who are no matter how much we've appeared to have changed." Willow nodded again understanding.

**Paris France**

Buffy sat outside at a French Bistro finishing her glass of wine. She can see the Eiffel Tower when she looks up. France itself is one of her favorite places in the world. France is where her mother is from. The waiter came over to Buffy placing the check to her.

"Merci," Buffy thanked the waiter. She's been all over France for the summer just giving herself time and space. But not a day goes by without thinking about Angel. She left Sunnydale and it was a mess. Willow was on this side of the world with Giles just a few hours away. But she has taken no effort in talking to them. Everyone needed space from each other. Sunnydale was sucking the life out of everyone.

Part of her wanted to take Angel with her. He needed to get out of there. That was always a dream of hers, have Angel travel the world. He's been England but there was so much more. Buffy wanted to take him to Spain, Italy, Rome, China, everywhere. Angel did take her somewhere special once well it was special to her. Buffy has been to the beach but only in moonlight. She's never seen it during the day. So that summer after she got the gem Angel took her to the beach just as the sun began to rise. That meant so much to her.

So in return Buffy wanted to take Angel traveling. She's seen the world but never truly experienced it's beauty. She wanted to share it with Angel. Drive to the mountains in the fall to see the leaves in different colors. See snowy mountaintops. Walk on cobblestones in Rome. Go to the beaches that the water is so clear it's like glass. That was one of the things she wanted to do with Angel. But they need to be apart and how much further can you get when you go to Paris?

Buffy took her last sip of her wine and got up from the little café table and grabbed her purse. Fall was coming, she could feel it in the air. But there was something else in the air she could feel. It was coming with the changing winds.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale the mansion was awake and the day was in full swing. Angel was finishing up breakfast and serving it to Doyle, Cordelia and Dawn at the table. Xander was returning to the mansion and he was dressed up as today was a big day. Xander came in as everyone was eating.

"Look at you all in a suit and tie." Cordelia smiled at her friend.

"I be on my suit and tie." Xander liked how he felt in the suit.

"You hungry?" Angel asked and Xander shook his head no.

"You alright Angel?" Xander saw a concern look on the slayer's face.

"My sister is about to go to the same high school that tried to kill me for three years and at one point it did. I can't really change districts and the private school charges out the ass and I can't begin to prep her for what's about to come out of there." That's what made Angel worried. Dawn can handle herself but she to knows that those grounds are just evil.

"Well, got a present," Xander waved a rolled up map of the school well both the old and new. Everyone got up and walked over to the other side of the dining table where it was empty. Xander unrolled the map that had the schematics and floor plans. "Got two crews working on this diabolic campus. One here finishing the new science building and one here finishing the gym. There are no pentagrams, secret passageways, weird symbols, blood or goat heads."

"Nothing yet." Cordelia reminded Xander.

"There is one interesting detail." Xander added as he picked up the schematic and there was another one under it. "I got the old plans when we went and oh god we're getting old." And both Cordelia and Angel felt the same way. Xander held the map to the door so they can see the different structures line up with each other. "Remember where the Hell Mouth was?"

"Under the library, where we had meetings about destroying…it…" Cordelia answered and remember those days.

"Well, line it up." Xander held up the map. Angel saw where the library was and what was there now.

"The principle's office." Angel muttered looking to the map.

"How's that for irony?" Cordelia added.

"So, the principle is evil?" Dawn asked.

"That or in a shit ton of trouble." Angel put in so either one at this point.

"Well, two principles have died there." Cordelia stated and sat down.

"They were eaten." Angel remembered those days, good times.

"You think it's in the job description?" Doyle asked as he went back to eating. "Will be eaten, have a great day."

"It's going to be a long day." Angel picked up his coffee mug and took a sip knowing he'll need it.

Angel and Dawn headed to the Mustang while Xander was going to head to the new high school.

"I'll be on site all day so if you need anything." Xander stated and Angel nodded as he got into the car. Dawn got into the passenger seat and she pulled out her schedule to look at it.

"I'd ask you where room three hundred and two would be but it's a whole new layout." Dawn looked to her older brother and he smiled a little and turned the car on. The radio came on and Angel smiled at the song.

"Wow," He muttered as the song just started.

"What?" Dawn asked looking to him. She knew song too but why was Angel all wow about it besides it being Van Halen.

"My first day at Sunnydale high, this song was on when I drove there." Angel answered and he looked back to Dawn. This song brought back a flood of memories for the slayer. Angel turned up the volume to the song Human's Being as he put the Mustang in drive to drop Dawn off, it was going to be one hell of a year if it's going to start like this.

_'There is just enough Christ in me to make me feel almost guilty. Is that why God made us bleed to make us see we're Humans Being?'_ Today was much like the day he first went to Sunnydale high. It was bright and sunny out. _'You break this, I'll break all that. You break my balls with all your crap. Spread your disease like lemmings breeding. That's what makes us Humans Being.'_

Angel pulled into the new Sunnydale High School drop off lot with his radio going as Dawn gathered her stuff but Angel just had to let the song finished. Nearly seven years ago it was on the radio when he pulled up to this place and seven years later he was at the grounds of the old high school with it playing again. _'Humans, humans being. We're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being! We're just humans. (That's what makes us) humans being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being!'_

Angel got out of the car with Dawn and they looked around. It was different for Angel, they changed everything from the old high school. The building was a bit more…squarer if that makes sense. Sunnydale high when Angel went had more curves, dimension. This place looked more like an office building. But it didn't mean the place was safer.

"I am the sister of the first male slayer, don't be so nervous." Dawn insisted to Angel as they walked together. By Angel's walk and the way he was carrying himself Dawn picked up right away that he was on edge. He was also in his normal attire, jeans, button up shirt and black leather jacket. And as always he was getting the attention of the high school girls and their moms. Angel never knew how to take that, both young and older women liking him.

"I know just," Angel looked around and it he just had like a wave of memories hit him. He can remember everyday in high school here like it just happened. To be back on these grounds the way he is, that Dawn is the age he was when he first came here. It sent a wave of emotions and memories to him. Angel experienced everything at this place, love, loss. The saying _'drama, lies, tears, cheers to the teenage years'_ was an understatement at this place. "It's back." Angel looked around to his alma matar, one he would like to forget.

"Well, maybe I can follow in my famous brother's foot steps and blow the place up." Dawn added as they walked together. Angel does like to make an impression and he and his friends and the entire graduating class did, the went big and went home.

"Start small like the gym." Angel reminded her as they walked together. If Dawn wanted to follow Angel's footstep, he burned down the gym first. "Just nervous, this place is evil."

"Tough to let them go," A deep voice rung out and Angel turned around seeing a tall black man in a suit standing before them. "Principle Wood," He held out his hand to Angel and Angel took it.

"Angel O'Brien," Angel introduced himself. But Angel hasn't had the best run ins with principles.

"Well, you have a very grown up daughter." Wood stated and both Angel and Dawn's eyes widen.

"Sister, she's my little sister." Angel corrected the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Wood felt embarrassed.

"Yeah me too." Dawn smiled and Angel flashed her that evil look.

"I have heard of you Angel, you graduated from the old high school right?" Wood asked and Angel nodded. But for some reason Angel didn't like that. "Well, have a nice day." And the principle left.

"That was suspicious." Dawn flatly stated and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Alright, time to fly." Angel turned to Dawn she looked worried. "It's going to be ok, I'm going to be right here when you get done." Dawn nodded.

"Can I burn the gym down and we move?" She asked because she was scared. She knows what this place is capable of, what it's done and what did to Angel. Angel pulled her in for a hug. They were both nervous about this. These grounds have taken many lives including Angel's. Dawn pulled away and meant she was leaving his safety. Why was she nervous? She can defend herself, she knows how. Maybe it's just the stories of this place, what's done to Angel made her nervous. Dawn took a few steps back and waved to her brother and then she disappeared into the sea of students.

Parents were encouraged to stay on campus and walk around so Angel was going to take advantage of that. Plus he knew he'll run into Xander as they school was still being built. It felt like the place was built quickly but there were a lot of strange occurrences. People have died as the place was under construction. Rumor had it, the place was cursed but anyone who lived in Sunnydale for the past year or more can tell you that. But this plot of land has claimed lives already before the school was opened.

Angel walked around wondering if any of the old style of the high school has been kept. There use to be a huge courtyard near the library and cafeteria. But by the design of the school it was just one massive building. Well you hade the main building then three other small ones off to the side. One building was the science building, you had the gym and the other was the performing arts. The school itself was four stories tall so there were a lot of classrooms.

There was one place he wanted to go so he followed the signs. Angel made it to the library. This library did not sit on top of the Hell Mouth like the old one. But still he wanted to see it so he found it and went in. The design hit him like a wall, the design was the same as the old one. And the slayer half expected Giles to come around from the counter asking if he could help him.

"Freaky right?" Angel turned around and saw Xander behind him. Xander made his way into the library looking at it. "When I got the tour and came here, I remembered everything. Can even see us sitting at that table with the whiteboard and Giles pointing to the next plan on how to save the world." Angel looked to the table as well.

"Why keep the old design?" Angel asked as they both stood there.

"The designer liked it and get this you might recognize the name, Carol Bremer." Xander added and Angel nodded. She was in the same graduating class as them.

"Yeah I remember her." Angel answered.

"She had a crush on you." Xander reminded him. "Well, half the school did."

"You did too." Angel was poking some fun at him. Xander just rolled his eyes as they looked to the library. "Why are we back here?"

"I don't know." Xander didn't know he was just told to build here. "How come I got this feeling that this place needs to be brought down?"

"It does." Angel answered and looked around. "It needs to be salted and burned." Yes both of them had good memories but the horrors they've been through trump the good memories. Burning this place down it was like a weight was lifted, the air was clear. But now the cloud of smoke that has smothered the town has returned.

"Want me to give you the grand tour?" Xander asked and Angel nodded.

Xander took Angel around what was done on the science building, he took Angel to performing arts building and they walked a few floors of the main building that also had the cafeteria attached to it. Xander was leading Angel out of the building and walk him to the gym but something caught Angel's attention and Xander saw what it was. There was a door that read _'basement access, no students allowed.'_ Being the slayer you look for the more creepy and dark places to be, basements are one.

Angel opened the door to the basement and flipped on the light seeing the stairwell. Xander peered over looking into the dark.

"Didn't look so creepy the first time around." Xander commented as Angel started to descend down to the basement. "And of course we're going into the creepy Freddy Krugger basement." Angel reached the bottom and flipped on the lights. It was clean down here. You could hear the generators running. The team was actually down here before the summer started when Willow wanted to destroy the world. "You sense a disturbance in the Force Master Jedi?"

"Basements are just creepy, even being the slayer I hate them." Angel hated basements and yes he's seen some very horrible and scary things for the last seven years but basements, those just creep him out.

"Well, did a sweep just a few days ago, there's nothing here." Xander assured Angel.

"Does the basement allow you to cover the entire main building?" Angel asked walking in further and Xander sighed. He wanted to get out not walk further in.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Xander asked wanting to get out as Angel looked around.

"Principle's office?" Angel meant where he find it being under the school.

"I know you haven't slayed a monster in a while and you're ready to get back on the band wagon again but you want to stand over the Hell Mouth?" Xander just wanted to be sure as Angel looked back to him. Xander had a good point, right it was just time to scope out the place nothing more.

Angel and Xander left the creepy basement. Even if the Hell Mouth was closed or somehow they got rid of it, that basement was still going to be creepy. Xander led Angel to the gym as a class was going on.

"You were always good at gym." Xander commented as they watched some of the students play basketball. Angel shrugged at the comment. He was only good because he was the slayer.

"Mister Harris?" A voice asked and it was Principle Wood.

"Yes?" Xander asked and then Wood looked to Angel. "Oh, yes, Angel this is,"

"We've met." Angel said and looked to the new principle. Does he have any idea what kind of danger he could be in?

"Oh, good, yeah Angel and I went here a few years ago, good friends." Xander explained. "Giving him the grand tour."

"You said he was good in gym class?" Wood asked and Xander nodded. "We're short staffed. Can't imagine why." Angel and Xander could come up with a few reasons why no one wanted to work here. "We're looking for a gym coach and since you are an alumni Mister O'Brien I would like for you to teach."

* * *

"How is it you drop me off at school on the first day and then land a job at my school?" Dawn asked as she sat at the dinner table at the mansion. Cordelia, Doyle and Xander were there to and everyone was eating dinner.

"It's my high school too, doesn't look the same but I went there. He was nice to offer me a better job." Angel meant he took the job. He was going to be the PE coach well one of them at least. It paid a lot more for one and the hours were better. Dawn however was little annoyed. Yes she loved her brother but now he was going to be at school with her all time.

"Well, we got a man on the inside now, that might help." Cordelia suggested taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Sounds like no matter what you can't get away." Doyle added and that was true too. Everything in Sunnydale is connected to the Hell Mouth in someway.

"Just, when I go to gym don't say anything about me." Dawn warned him and he gave her an interesting look.

"What would I say?" Angel wanted to know. "You wore diapers when you were baby because we all did." Angel took a bite of his chicken and Cordelia smirked. Dawn just rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't cramp your style besides be glad it's me and not mom."

"That's true," Dawn did appreciate that.

"So, what are they going to call you?" Cordelia wanted to know. "Coach? Angel? Coach Angel? Coach O'Brien?"

"I like coach, it's got a nice ring to it." Xander commented and Dawn smiled. "You get a whistle?"

"I think so." Angel wasn't sure.

"They'll listen to you, you're going to be like awesome to them." Doyle went on as the rest of them stared at the half demon.

"Please, don't wear tight shorts." Dawn begged.

"I'm not going to wear tight shorts." Angel was slightly amused by the conversion though.

* * *

Day two of the new Sunnydale high school started. Angel wasn't really sure about the gym look. He was told comfortable clothes like a t-shirt and basketball shorts. That's really not his fashion but they said nothing about sweat pants. Really all Angel has to do is make the kids run around for fifty minutes. He could put some of his slayer training into it, that's make some of the kids pass out. But today he wanted to play a little game.

"Morning class," Angel started. Most of the students didn't want to be here as they were dressed in their gym clothes too. The girls however liked the new coach. "I'll be your new coach and you can call me Angel. So, to start off my first day we're going to play a game. It's one the best. It takes skill, speed, agility. It has one simple rule." Angel then picked up a ball. "Dodge," He then chucked the ball right at kid just because he could and because he was the slayer he knew it hurt as the kid went to the ground. He saw this kid flirting with Dawn earlier so hopefully the boy will get the message. "So, I'll pick the teams."

* * *

Xander was back at the construction site overseeing the last details of the science building. Angel had an hour block and then lunch, he was liking this new schedule. Angel found Xander and they met up but something caught their attention. The science building was next to the performing arts center and outside was the marching band. They were playing the war chant, relearning it for the upcoming football season. For Angel and Xander that chant gave them some memories let alone a small chill.

"Nothing like being back right?" Xander asked as Angel continued to listen. It was a war chant, maybe it held some meaning. "Like your new job?"

"Yeah, played dodge ball today." Angel answered and then put all his focus on Xander. "Hope it stays quiet." But that was just a hope and a prayer, they both knew the Hell Mouth will rear its ugly head sooner or later.

* * *

Buffy was almost to her little apartment in Paris. She was going to turn in for the night but before she went into the complex something caught her attention. There was some rustling nearby. Then there was a scream. Buffy hasn't heard screams in a long time but it was second nature and she raced towards it. Buffy came to an alley and it was dark, there was no one there. She slowly started down the alley thinking maybe someone got mugged. But there was no one here until she smelt it, blood.

Buffy went to find where the scent was coming from but she didn't have to go far. Buffy saw the body a young girl. The girl was still alive and Buffy rushed to her and got to the ground.

"It's ok, it's ok," Buffy assured the girl as she took her scarf off and found the source of the bleed. She covered it with the scarf. "What's your name?" Buffy wanted to distract the girl from what happened.

"An…Annie," The injured girl answered.

"That's pretty," Buffy commented but Buffy has seen death many times and it was close to Annie. "Annie, Annie listen I need you to stay with me ok? Can you do that?" Buffy kept pressure on the wound as Annie looked up to her.

"I'm…I'm scared," The young teen said and the light in her eyes was gone. Buffy didn't move as she remained still putting pressure on the wound.

"Annie?" Buffy asked. "Stay with me Annie, stay with me." And for some reason even though Buffy knew Annie was already dead and she didn't even know the girl she cried. Buffy let up and sat on the ground. She looked around the alley and she had that feeling hit her. She was alone and far from home. Buffy slowly got up and felt dizzy and something told her to get out, to run.

Buffy made it to her little apartment and started to pack as fast as she could. She washed up her hands but the smell of blood will linger for a while. Once she was redressed and packed Buffy left the little room and placed the key under the mat. Buffy made it outside and went to hail a cab as she made it to the street corner. It didn't take long as a taxi came up and she started to pack her suitcase and her bag in the cab.

"Où allons-nous mademoiselle?" The driver asked.

"Uh, pour l'aéroport, Orly." Buffy answered and the man started to drive.

"Qu'est-ce que la compagnie aérienne mademoiselle?" The driver asked and Buffy realized she had no ticket. And without a ticket she can't just pick an airline and go plus to find an international flight wasn't going to be easy.

"Uh, uh je besoin de celui qui va en Amérique, en Californie." Buffy answered and the man smiled at her. Luckily he hasn't checked his rear view mirror or Buffy might be walking to the airport.

"Ensuite, nous allons trouver un qui va à l'Amérique." He assured Buffy that they'll find a flight to California. "Ce qui est dans l'Amérique? Famille?" The man asked to strike up a friendly conversion.

"Amis," Buffy answered and thought about them. She thought about Angel the most. "Meilleur que j'ai jamais eu." She was going home.

* * *

The next day at school was about to begin as Angel pulled up with Dawn. Dawn got out the car and started to head to class. Angel got out too but something caught his eye. Before Dawn completely left she saw Angel staring at something and she looked in the direction he was looking. It was hedges of bushes the problem was they were dying. Angel saw the whole row of bushes dying. Even the grass below the bushes were dying, the leaves of the bushes and blades of the grass were brown.

"They were just green yesterday." Dawn commented and Angel nodded.

"Better get to class Dawn." Angel suggested but he sounded absent.

Angel walked the halls and a door caught his attention. It was the door leading to the basement. He stared at it for a moment wondering what was really going on behind that door.

* * *

Down in the depths of the school, in the dark some one was talking to themself. He was huddled in the corner talking and using his bare hands to dig.

"I don't understand." He sounded afraid. "I had a speech, I learned it all. She won't understand." Spike muttered as he dug.

"Oh, she won't understand." Warren then came from the shadows. "I'm beyond her understanding. She's a girl, sugar and spice and everything nasty. I'm more than that, more than flesh."

Then Spike saw Warren morph into Glory the Hell God. "More than blood I'm…well, don't think there's a word to describe it." Glory walked around. "But my name will be on everyone's lips…assuming their lips aren't torn off. But not yet but that's alright though."

Then Glory turned into Riley. "I can wait, everything will happen in time. He's right where he needs to be." Riley then knelt down before Spike and was now the Mayor.

"So what, you think you get your soul back and everything would be Jim-Dandy? A soul is slippery than a greased weasel, why do you think I sold mine? You probably thought you could be like, free and that she would actually notice you." Then the Mayor went into Drusilla's form.

"I'll always notice you." She reached out and touched him. "You'll be in the dark forever with me singing our songs." Then Drusilla morphed into Buffy well Elizabeth.

"You two always had pathetic songs. But you're here, right where it all started." Then Elizabeth morphed into the Master.

"Right where it's all going to end." The Master looked around. "The next few months are going to be a ride so buckle up Spike, I need you on this one." Spike looked up to the Master as he stood there. "We're all going learn something about ourselves, what we are. You're going to find out you mean nothing to no one." He then circled Spike. "You were once great and so was she. To think Elizabeth was going to be in command. She disappoints like you all have. Now the both of you are trying to do what's right. But it's not about what's right." Spike then looked up and Angel stood before him.

"It's all about the power. And I have it." Angel stood there and Spike went back to digging.

_**That's it. Chapter one is over. What do you think? This chapter has given you guys tons of foreshadowing, did you pick up on it? I'll try to post every week to every other week. Of course there will be a sneak peak of chapter 2 here and in the forum. Also in the forum you can get a deeper look into the chapter. The forum is TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. So any ideas what's to come? Liking it so far. Comments, reviews all that is very welcomed and greatly appreciated. Until next time thank you very much for reading you guys are awesome. **_

_**Translation:**_

"_**Where are we going Miss"- driver.**_

"_**Uh, to the airport, Orly."- Buffy**_

"_**What airline Miss?"- Driver**_

"_**Uh, uh I need one that goes to America, California."- Buffy**_

_**Then we'll find one that goes to America. What's in America? Family?"- Driver**_

"_**Friends…best I ever had."- Buffy. **_

_Chapter 2 The Witness_

_Angel was done with his training and headed upstairs to his room. Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh. He sat there for a moment longer and then got up and went to the desk and opened up a drawer and took out his drawling pad and sat back on the bed. He flipped through it until he came to his favorite picture of Buffy. He stared at it with a small smile. When looking at her pictures he can tell how much she's changed. She didn't smile a lot when they first met. But as time when on as drew her she smiled even more and more. _

_Angel missed her and hoped wherever she was she was happy. Angel set the drawling pad aside and laid on the bed and didn't move. He was doing his best to find himself again but it's hard to do so when your family isn't here. The team was split up, the family was split up._

* * *

_Buffy sat in the John F. Kennedy International Airport. It took a long time to get a flight from Paris to here. She had to fly from Paris into Spain and then Spain to New York. It was strange being back in New York again. She's lived here before. This was her home when she first came to New York in the early 1900s. It's weird to think she's seen the world go from sail boats to horses to steam power engines, to small cars to now huge ships powered by gas and world class cars. And to be back in this city after seven years was even stranger._

_She had another three hour lay over before she had to board her plane. This was such a long trip and she was tired. And she still had a ways to go. She would be landing in Dallas Texas to board yet another flight to Los Angeles. Buffy sat in her little seat waiting. The first time she went LA from New York was by car to help protect her from the sun. The good part about that weeklong driving trip was the site seeing. Part of her wanted to drive it again but there was a sense of urgency right now. _

_Buffy continued to sit there and then reached for her pocket for a small, old, crumpled up, wrinkled picture. When she opened it, it was the first picture of Angel given to her by Whistler. Looking at it he was so young. He hadn't even been called yet. It was like everything was repeating itself. Here she was in New York staring at the slayer's picture about ready to go to California. Buffy tucked away the photo and got as comfortable as possible because this was going to be a long three hours. _


	2. The Witness

**Chapter 2 The Witness **

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Now we're getting into the story, I know the last chapter was a little slow. The band isn't back together just yet but we're getting there. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and this song means nothing good is about to happen. **_

_I see the bad moon arising.__  
__I see trouble on the way.__  
__I see earthquakes and lightnin'.__  
__I see bad times today._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
__Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
__There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes ablowing.__  
__I know the end is coming soon.__  
__I fear rivers over flowing.__  
__I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
__Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
__There's a bad moon on the rise._

_All right!_

_Hope you got your things together.__  
__Hope you are quite prepared to die.__  
__Looks like we're in for nasty weather.__  
__One eye is taken for an eye._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
__Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
__There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
__Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
__There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival _

Dawn was done with her homework and coming downstairs to get a snack before the night was over. She headed downstairs and went towards the kitchen and as she passed the training room she looked in and saw Angel in the room. Angel was doing tia chi and yoga. Dawn did want to learn how to do it. It seemed easy but it's not. It takes a lot of effort and concentration to do so. Dawn watched him as he went from one move to the next and then to hands to do a perfect and stand and then while in position he did some push ups.

Angel does this plus the four-mile job everyday to keep him leveled. It calms his nerves, calms the inner depression he still carries because he's back on earth. Part of him will never want to be on earth again. But the last summer showed him life is still worth living. He has Dawn, Dawn has yet to grow up and he wanted to see that. His friends haven't reached their full potential and he knows they're destine for great things. Then there's Buffy. He promised her to see her become human and now he can.

Dawn watched a little moment later and then went to the kitchen. At the dining table there was Cordelia, Doyle and Xander. Xander was still studying the construction plans on the school while Cordelia was cleaning up the kitchen and Doyle was next to Xander sipping a beer.

"Hi guys," Dawn greeted everyone as she went to get a cup for something to drink. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked and Xander and Doyle looked up.

"The school is almost finished." Xander answered but his tone had a worrisome in it. "Feels like completing it means…I don't know." Yet the four of them knew what Xander was talking about. The weight that once choked this town was back.

Angel was done with his training and headed upstairs to his room. Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh. He sat there for a moment longer and then got up and went to the desk and opened up a drawer and took out his drawling pad and sat back on the bed. He flipped through it until he came to his favorite picture of Buffy. He stared at it with a small smile. When looking at her pictures he can tell how much she's changed. She didn't smile a lot when they first met. But as time when on as drew her she smiled even more and more.

Angel missed her and hoped wherever she was she was happy. Angel set the drawling pad aside and laid on the bed and didn't move. He was doing his best to find himself again but it's hard to do so when your family isn't here. The team was split up, the family was split up.

* * *

Buffy sat in the John F. Kennedy International Airport. It took a long time to get a flight from Paris to here. She had to fly from Paris into Spain and then Spain to New York. It was strange being back in New York again. She's lived here before. This was her home when she first came to New York in the early 1900s. It's weird to think she's seen the world go from sail boats to horses to steam power engines, to small cars to now huge ships powered by gas and world class cars. And to be back in this city after seven years was even stranger.

She had another three hour lay over before she had to board her plane. This was such a long trip and she was tired. And she still had a ways to go. She would be landing in Dallas Texas to board yet another flight to Los Angeles. Buffy sat in her little seat waiting. The first time she went LA from New York was by car to help protect her from the sun. The good part about that weeklong driving trip was the site seeing. Part of her wanted to drive it again but there was a sense of urgency right now.

Buffy continued to sit there and then reached for her pocket for a small, old, crumpled up, wrinkled picture. When she opened it, it was the first picture of Angel given to her by Whistler. Looking at it he was so young. He hadn't even been called yet. It was like everything was repeating itself. Here she was in New York staring at the slayer's picture about ready to go to California. Buffy tucked away the photo and got as comfortable as possible because this was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

A young teen girl went up stairs to her bathroom to get ready for the night. She got to the bathroom and went to the shower and turned it on. She was going to let the water get hot as she went to the sink to brush her teeth. The young teen grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste but she couldn't help feel that someone was watching her. The girl turned around and a shadowy figure appeared. The teen dropped everything and started to run.

"Help!" She cried out and the man downstairs who was reading heard the cry. He got up and reached for a sword that hung on the wall and raced upstairs still hearing the scream. The teen was thrown to the corner as she looked up to her attacker. Just then the door flew open and the man with the sword came in to kill the shadow but another shadow appeared. "No!" The girl yelled as the man was stabbed and she looked back up to her shadow and screamed seeing a knife plunging to her.

* * *

Angel grabbed the knife that was under his pillow and shot up in bed looking around the dark room. He was in a cold sweat as he sat there in the dark. The air was heavy and it felt like someone was in the room with him. Angel got out of bed slowly still holding the knife and turned on the lamp. The room was empty but he decided to walk the mansion. As he left the room he could hear the rain storm that was happening outside. Angel checked the entire mansion and there was nothing here.

Angel headed back upstairs to his room. Once he got there he placed the knife on the nightstand and then went to the balcony opening the curtains looking outside as the rain came down.

It was a Saturday morning so it meant the mansion was still asleep and wouldn't wake up until nine or ten in the morning. Well, everyone but Angel. He did his four-mile jog, showered, got dressed and then headed out. He needed to talk to someone. Angel left the huge place walking into a rather cooler morning for September. He got to the car, got in and left the property. Up in Dawn's room she heard the faint sound of the Mustang starting up and she got out of bed. She knows if she raced downstairs to catch up to her brother she won't make it.

* * *

Angel drove into town to the Sunnydale Catholic church. Once there he saw there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. Angel got out and headed up the steps and into the church which had quite a few people in the pews praying as a service was going on. But it's Saturday…Saturday morning. Angel looked around and at the Alter was Father Michael leading the service. Angel decided to hid in the back and sat down. He still felt out of place around here. One, he liked it when Buffy came with him because she can explain everything. But the thing they were doing now he knew what it was. Also he felt rather not dressed for church. Everyone was in nice clothes he was in jeans, a black tank top with his leather jacket. And still to this day his Saint Michael medillion and the cross Buffy gave to him around his neck. Added onto the necklace was the ring.

Angel decided to wait for the service to be over. But sitting there he did feel a sense of peace in this place as he looked around to the high ceiling with the paintings of heaven. He thought maybe he'd be rude saying that's not what heaven looked like. But then again heaven is what you want to be. His heaven was the mansion on a comfortable day with a breeze sitting on the porch hearing the wind chimes and being with his mother. That was heaven.

The service was coming to the end as Angel continued to sit there in the back. He knows Michael has seen him and when the priest sees the slayer it can't be anything good. Angel would stand up when everyone else did. He would sit when they did and kneel when they did. Catholics seemed to get a bit of a workout during services. Right now everyone was getting up to receive communion and Angel got up when his pew got up. He had no idea what he was doing as he followed everyone. What do you do? He saw people holding out their hands to get what looked like a little wafer.

He neared Father Michael and the priest didn't hand him the wafer but instead put his hand on Angel's head and said a quick blessing and Angel walked away. Awkward was what Angel was thinking as he sat back down again.

After the service everyone was leaving and there was a line of people waiting to say hi to Michael and Angel waited in line. Maybe he should have come later to avoid this. Finally he got to Michael.

"We need to talk." Angel made sure only Michael could be heard and the priest nodded as Angel stepped aside.

Finally the crowds were gone as Michael walked back into the church with Angel following.

"When I saw you walk in I thought you were finally converting but then again you are the slayer." Michael explained as he got to the Alter, bowed and kept moving. Angel was unsure if he should bow so he did one of those awkward bows like _"Is that right? That's how it's done?"_ Michael started to blow out some of the candles while Angel stood there.

"I thought only Sundays you have…service?" Angel was confused, religion was confusing to him.

"It's the First Saturday, there's a special service on the First Saturday of each month." Michael explained. Angel thought sure whatever. "But I take it you're not here for worship."

"It's the high school." Angel then followed Michael to the back of the church and once out of the church the priest started to de-robe to his normal back suit with the white collar.

"What about it?" Michael asked as the two got to the office.

"You know it sits on the Hell Mouth." Angel didn't want to play games right now. "I got a job there as a coach and so far it seems ok but I just know something's going to happen." Michael hung his robes and then went behind his desk. "I don't know…maybe you can bless the school or something." Michael nodded understanding Angel's concern as he sat down. Angel continued to stand there and Michael gestured for Angel to sit in the chair and the slayer did.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked and it meant he knew Angel was still going through the steps of recovering from alcohol and the resisting the urge for a cigarette. Michael could tell Angel was tense and the easiest thing would be to either drink or smoke or even do both.

"Just…had a strange dream, been having a lot of strange dreams." Angel was honest and Michael nodded.

"Well, you still are in a detox phase." Michael reminded him. This takes longer than three months to get over it can take years for some. "I think you're doing well."

"I was also wondering if you've heard from Buffy?" Angel wanted to know Michael shook his head no.

"We both know if she wants to disappear she does." Michael reminded Angel. It's true and Angel hasn't been able to sense her anywhere so she was gone. "And no, she has made no contact with me in the last several months."

"Can you just come to the school with me?" Angel asked.

"I can't really legally bless anything without the proper authorizes." Michael reminded the slayer.

"We're just looking, I got a key." Angel added and Michael let out that uncomfortable sigh.

* * *

The two pulled up to the empty school and the first thing Michael noticed were the plants and vegetation around the school, they were dying. Angel let Michael to the main building and unlocked the door and they went in. The place was very different even though Angel has been here for a week now. Michael followed Angel and once they reached their destination they stood before the Principle's Office.

"This is where the old library was," Angel explained to Michael.

"The Hell Mouth is under that room." Michael stated and Angel nodded.

"How many times am I going to have to take this place down?" Angel asked and Michael looked to him.

"True evil can never be taken down, it'll come back." The priest explained.

"Take it even more pissed off too." Angel added and Michael couldn't say no to that.

"You are very well known in the underworld Angel. The school being back is somewhat evil laughing at you." Michael looked to Angel.

"So what do I do?" Angel asked.

"Laugh right back, you've destroyed this place before you can do it again." Michael reminded him but it also meant it was going to take more this time around to get rid of it. "I cannot bless this place." Michael looked around. "There's so much death on these grounds and sadness. Why would anyone build here? This is a graveyard and it should be left alone." Angel couldn't agree more but you can't tell that to City Council. Well, ok you could but then you might find yourself in a straight jacket for a few days. "You be careful on these grounds, you watch out for Dawn as well. The more this place remains open the more angry the loss souls become."

* * *

Angel was having lunch with Xander and explained what had happened this morning with Michael. Xander didn't like the warning that was given but there was something else that Xander didn't like either.

"You ever get the feeling Michael knows more than he lets on?" Xander asked and Angel nodded a little. Ever since he met the priest he just knew there was something strange like he was trying to hide something but it stands out. "So, heed the warning now what?"

"I don't know." Angel sat there thinking. What Angel really wanted to do was go back down in that basement. Something was down there alright but what?

* * *

Monday was here and it was week two of the new high school year. Angel blew the whistle as he was outside with his class. He decided this week would be track and field week meaning he just wanted to make the students run laps as fast as they could. Dawn was in a science class and she was liking her new lab partner, his name was R.J. Brooks a football player and Dawn was a bit flirty with him. Only if the poor boy knew who Dawn's older brother was.

* * *

Angel was in small office on campus and when he looked up it was Dawn. It was nice to be close to each other on this campus even though Dawn wanted to maintain her reputation as a cool teen. She was technically a superhero when you thought about it. As she went into her brother's office two of her friends waited outside the office and peered in. They were only following because they wanted to see her brother.

"Hey," Dawn greeted Angel and he looked up. "I'm not feeling so hot." And she wasn't. Angel thought that was weird because this morning she was fine. Maybe she was catching something. She got closer and Angel went to feel her head.

"You're not warm." He said but he could tell something was up. She looked more tired than sick. Dawn sat in the chair and had a few moments before the next class. "Are you sleeping?" Angel asked and Dawn looked up at him. She sort of diverted his attention, which meant yes to Angel. The slayer got up and walked to door while the two young girls looked like they were about lose their minds. He shut the door and they looked to each other with those star struck eyes and did that sigh.

"Wow," Dawn was always somewhat embarrassed by those reactions as far back as she can remember. Angel then sat his desk and wanted to know if Dawn has been sleeping. "Just been having some strange dreams." Angel continued to wait meaning he knew there was more. "I don't know why but I see girls young girls my age getting killed." Then Dawn saw Angel's eyes widen. "You're seeing it too?"

"Yeah," Angel leaned back in his chair thinking. "Last night's,"

"Was brutal." Dawn finished for him and he nodded. "But…we're both seeing it?" That was the confusing part. "What about Doyle? Shouldn't he be seeing this? And why haven't we heard about it?"

"Because it's not in this town." The slayer answered quickly. "It's happening in other places." That still wasn't comforting as Angel sat there and thought about it.

"What do we do?" Dawn wanted to know and Angel looked up to her.

"I don't know." Because he didn't know. One he hasn't slayed anything in a while because it has been very quiet in town. Doyle, Cordelia and Dawn have been doing the slaying and it's not much. "Can you make it through the day?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded. "I'll see you at the rally." Dawn got up and grabbed her bag and left as Angel sat there.

* * *

There was a huge pep rally at lunchtime and all three lunches were combined. School has been in session for a week and it was time to celebrate. The rally was taking place inside the gym and Angel stood there with some of the staff. He looked up to see if he could find Dawn and looking around the gym he could see all the banners had been restored. He saw the varsity basketball team banner that said they won state championship. Angel remembered that night he was here when it happened. He was with Buffy that night.

Angel watched the crowd of people as the stands were filling up with students. Angel then saw Dawn walk in with her friends as they went to find a spot in the Junior section. Then when he looked across the way he saw a small group of female teachers looking at him and they stopped talking and they all started to blush. Angel redirected his focus making sure the students stayed in order because pep rallies can get out of control. Just then Angel heard the tap of a snare drum and the war chant began to start. Standing in the gym, at a pep rally with the war chant made Angel remember more and more of his high school days.

He saw Dawn and her friends sort of dancing to it. They students were taught how to the same way he was taught when he went here.

"You think we do it we'd look stupid?" Xander asked stepping close to Angel. Angel shrugged probably because they would. "You got some teachers over there who probably want to dance."

"Shut up." Angel said and Xander smiled as the gym was now full. The football captain R.J. Brooks then came to the middle of the gym. Angel could see from the distance Dawn was in a bit of dreamy look over the boy. Xander could see it too. Of course Dawn would go for the older man much like how her brother goes for the older women. Not only that he was football player and that seemed to make girls lose their minds.

"He's going to die right." Xander more or less stated as Angel folded his arms across his chest.

"If the Hell Mouth doesn't get him first." Angel answered and Xander smiled. The Hell Mouth would show more mercy than Angel ever would if a boy broke Dawn's heart. Once the music was done R.J. started to talk and Angel went to tune him out for now. But as he scanned the gym something caught his attention. It was a young looking man but his clothes were torn and they weren't in this years fashion less he was stuck in the ninties. Just then what looked like a student disappeared.

"You saw that right?" Xander asked and Angel looked to Xander. "Oh, shit." Angel looked back in the direction and there was nothing there. "Just like the old days. Now what?"

* * *

The rally was over and Dawn sat in her English class doing some work from the text book. It was quiet for now. But as she sat there making notes on a story they were reading Dawn felt that wave of sickness hit her again. It made her want to throw up and pass out. Dawn looked to the time and thought maybe she can go to her brother's office and just sleep. But all of a sudden the air got cold. It was getting cold enough for the students around her to be aware of it.

Dawn looked around and everyone looked uncomfortable but went back to work but then Dawn started to panic when she saw her breath.

"From beneath you it devours!" A voice screamed and everyone jumped from their desks and looked to the back of the room as a student pointed at them. "It'll take you all!" Just then the boy fell to the ground. The teacher ran to him as the other students gathered around him. But Dawn took the moment and left the classroom to find Angel. This was scary as Dawn sped walk through the hall. She had no weapons on her so she felt venerable. Then it felt like something was behind her so she upped her pace to a run.

"Dawn!" Something whispered loudly to her. Dawn turned around and there was nothing there. She then rounded the corner and ran into someone. It startled Dawn and she looked to the person.

"Where's your pass?" The lady asked and Dawn looked confused.

"Screw your pass." Dawn answered and continued down the hall.

"Dawn!" The woman's voice changed to a deeper voice and Dawn turned around and the woman was filthy, covered in mud. "No running in the hallway." She warned her and Dawn went back to running to find Angel.

Angel was back inside the gym while everyone was changing out back into their normal clothes before the end of the period. Angel had a clipboard of all the student's running times on the track and had to turn it in. As he looked up from the clipboard he saw Dawn running to him. This can't be good.

"We're in trouble, some kid in class yelled out from beneath you it devours. The room got extremely cold and just now in the hallway I think I ran into a ghost." Dawn finished and Angel was about to say something until both heard a scream. It took a moment and the girls came running out of the locker room screaming. But Angel and Dawn ran towards the locker room to see what happened and went in. They quickly walked around wondering what they might have seen and at the same time Angel and Dawn looked down a row of lockers and saw it. It was a girl hanging from the ceiling. But by the outfit she didn't even belong in this time period. Then the girl opened her eyes and screamed.

"I wasn't supposed to die!" She yelled and that was Angel and Dawn's cue to leave and they did. As they left the bell rang. They both walked back to the main building and as soon as they got inside there was another scream. Angel went to see what it was and it was a boy. He appeared to missing his jaw as blood came from it. The students around the area screamed and went run out. As they went through the doors they stopped. They banged on the doors but they were shut.

Angel looked around knowing something supernatural was happening but what? It didn't take long for another scream to be heard and more panic. This time it was a dead cheerleader and her throat was ripped out. Angel had to get this under control but how? He ran to the principle's office and Wood was about to step outside probably getting word of some strange things.

"Get back in your office!" Angel yelled and Wood looked to him. "Get into your office and tell everyone to get to the classroom and locked the doors."

"Are we under attack?" Wood asked and well, yes they were but there was no time to explain. Just then a woman stood there. She was pale with black circles under her eyes.

"I was beaten." She said and Angel had no time to keep talking. So he pushed Wood into the office.

"Do it now, locked the door." Angel ordered and then he shut the door and looked around. Wood's voice came over the intercom telling all students and staff to get to the nearest room and to stay there until further noticed. Angel took Dawn's hand and she followed him.

"Angel!" Some one called out and both Angel and Dawn looked behind them and it was Xander pushing his way through the crowd. "What the hell!"

"I don't know." Angel answered but there was one place to go and three ran to the library. Some of the students followed Angel as he made it to the library. Angel and Xander shut the doors while Xander got some chairs to block the entrance. The librarian came over hearing the commotion and the order over the intercom.

"I was overseeing a paint job and then five people out of no where appeared." Xander started. "They looked like zombies or ghost…zombie ghost?"

"It's happening everywhere." Angel stated.

"Why?" Dawn asked and that was a good question. So Angel rushed to the front desk and picked up the phone and dialed the mansion number. It took a second or two and someone picked up.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked.

"Yeah? Is everything ok?" Cordelia asked.

"Listen I need you and Doyle to find something about…" Angel wasn't sure what to say and Xander came up to the phone.

"Zombie ghost." Xander finished and Cordelia on the other line gave a strange look.

"What's going on?" Cordelia demanded.

"Listen the school is under attack from something I don't know but their dead and pissed off right now." That's all Angel could say about whatever these things were. "We can't get out."

"Ok, we'll start with ghost first. Angel what are you going to do?" Cordelia asked and that was a good question. How was he going to keep the entire school safe?

"I don't know, just tell me what it is and I'll stop it." Angel stated and there was a click. Angel stood there and then turned to the students who were in the library and they looked scared and confused and they should be. Dawn then pulled Angel aside.

"If they are ghost," Dawn started

"Zombie ghost," Xander corrected Dawn and she rolled her eyes.

"These doors won't do anything." Dawn reminded Angel and he knew that. Was he going to ask these students to become soldiers? All students here are aware that strange things happened in Sunnydale but were they ready to face it? They are just children. Angel looked around the library and realized this was an ok place to be. But then again this isn't the same library from his days as the slayer.

"Ok," Angel started. "This is going to sound…weird but off hand what do you guys know about ghost and zombies?" Dawn couldn't believe this was happening. Then one guy slowly raised his hand and Angel pointed to him.

"Don't ghost hate crosses?" He asked.

"That's vampires you dim witt." A girl said. " I heard ghost don't like silver."

"No, that's werewolves." Dawn corrected her.

"Salt," Another student called out. "Evil doesn't like salt it's classic folk lure." He explained. Angel then looked to Dawn and she looked to him.

A few of the students agreed to go with Angel, Dawn and Xander to the cafeteria to find salt. They went to the back to the kitchen. One student went to the condiment section and found packs of salt and started to stuff it in his pockets. Two other students followed suit while Angel with Dawn, Xander, the librarian and a few other students went into the kitchen and found bags of salts.

"Hey, remember that one time you found that lunch lady who was pouring rat poison into the soup?" Xander asked as Angel reached for the one pound salt bags. Everyone looked to Xander and he got nervous. "Right, right," He brushed it off and grabbed some salt.

"Ok, we got salt now what?" A student asked. They could pour it in front of the class room doors but that would take too long.

"Any entrance into the school." Angel stated. "Keep everything that's already outside there. We'll handle what's inside." And the ten of them nodded and began. "Stay close." Angel warned them. They started to make a line of salt near the doors. As Angel was making his way to another door he looked up and his eyes widen.

"You were supposed to protect me." Jenny said and slapped Angel and he flew down the hall. Dawn looked up and her eyes widen too. "You protected a monster, let her live and she killed me." Jenny walked closer to Angel. "Now, here I am stuck here waiting. They woke me up. I should have been married by now but you let me die." She got closer to Angel but Dawn went into quick action and threw a line of salt in front Angel and she got on the other side with him. "You're going to die, it will take you whole."

"Jenny, why are you here?" Angel asked.

"I died, maybe not here but death was sealed just above us." She looked up to the ceiling and then back at Angel. "I found her cure and the she came after me and killed me."

"I'm so sorry." And Angel was.

"You're going to be sorry. I got out in time but you Angel, you're going to die." Jenny stood there. "Either you come from behind that line of protection or I'll go and find a student and snap their neck like mine was." She threatened.

"Jenny, please don't do this let me help you." Angel begged.

"Holy shit." A voice muttered and the three looked to Xander. Jenny smiled at him and then back to Angel.

"Xander run!" Angel demanded and Xander did as he was told and Jenny disappeared. Angel couldn't stand here and do nothing. Just then there was another scream. "Dawn, try and help as many people as you can." She nodded and went to leave but Angel then grabbed her. "Be careful," And she nodded. Angel and Dawn went separate ways to help as many people as possible. Angel came to basically a four way stop and looked around wondering where Xander went. Angel then saw a closet and opened it. He found a broom, held the stick over his knee, broke the stick and now had a stake. It wasn't going to hurt a ghost but at least he had something.

Angel started to look for Xander then saw him on the ground with Jenny's ghost hovering over him. Angel ran to the ghost and thought why the hell not and stabbed it. Jenny turned around and Angel flew back. But then Xander opened the bag of salt and threw it on Jenny and she screamed and disappeared. Angel got up and got to Xander and helped him up.

Wood paced his office wondering what do and then jumped when his phone rang. He wasn't sure if he should pick it up and let it ring three times before he did.

Angel was with Xander looking around knowing Jenny will return. They had to come up with a way to get every student out of here. These ghost were capable of hurting people it meant they were angry spirits. Just then something came over the intercom.

"Uh…Coach O'Brien," It was Wood's voice. "You have call parked on…line one o one…Coach O'Brien…you have a call on line one o one." His voice sounded so confused. Angel saw a phone on the wall and walked to it, picked it up and dialed one zero one.

"Hello?" Angel asked

"Hey, it's Cordelia." He could hear her voice. "Ok so nothing on zombie ghost,"

"It's not zombie ghost." Angel directed that to Xander. Of course Xander looked disappointed. "Then what are we looking at?"

"Well, we started with just the typical angry spirits," Cordelia went on.

"Cordy," Angel meant for Cordelia to speed this up.

"Well, it's all typical upset ghost Angel." Cordelia said and the slayer didn't like that. "I mean people died there and something upset them." Maybe she was right, maybe it was just angry spirits. But how do you calm angry spirits?

"She's back." Xander pointed to Jenny's ghost and Angel looked up. Something wasn't right though.

"It has to be more Cordy." Angel insisted and just then someone else came on the phone.

"I think I found it." It was now Doyle. Jenny's ghost started to get closer and then Xander threw salt at it. The salt wasn't going to save them. "Had to look in the unconventional place, the bible. Ok, ok, it's called the Witness. What happens is spirits who died a horrible death before their time."

"Dying here on the Hell Mouth is one." Angel confirmed the theory so far.

"There's more, out of the spirits two will rise and be the Witnesses for the end of days." Doyle finished and that hit Angel.

"What book is this from the bible?" Angel asked but he already knew the answer.

"Revelations." Doyle answered and Angel looked to Xander. "What do we do?" What do they do now? The Revelations part of the book was the end of times section.

"I need you to get Father Michael, he needs to bless this place." Angel wanted the priest to do this before.

"We're on it." Doyle stated and the phone clicked.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"We got to get these people out." Angel answered but he didn't mean the living he meant the dead. Just then Dawn came running down the hall.

"Ok, there's more spirits and they're getting more angry." Dawn looked around. "We don't have an endless supply of salt." Just then a few students came down the hall.

"Coach," One started. "Can we help?" He asked and Angel looked confused. "I mean, this school is freaky most of us here know that. So…can we?" Angel motioned for them to follow him and they headed back to the library and went in.

"Ok, find a bible," Angel started to order. "Go to the psalms and look for something for protection." The four students answered and one was R.J. Brooks, which Dawn sort of hung around. "Once you get it start to recite it. Dawn, put a salt line in front of the door." Dawn nodded and did just that.

"How long will it take Michael to get out here?" Xander asked and Angel didn't know.

"Coach, will this one work?" R.J. asked and Angel looked over to him. "It's just called Psalm Ninety One." Angel hasn't heard that Psalm in such a long time. "Will it work?" Angel nodded, it's worked for him and Buffy.

* * *

Father Michael was in the back of the car with Cordelia and Doyle as they made it to the school. He didn't like it here. This place even when the school was demolished still held hate, despair, and sorrow. This whole place was angry. Plus how is he going to calm the amount of upset spirits here? There is a lot of death just on this campus let alone the entire town. They pulled up to the school and went to the entrance but couldn't get in.

"So, who do we do this?" Doyle asked and Michael handed two laminated sheets to Cordelia and Doyle.

"Cordelia you'll be the R," Michael pointed to the R. "Doyle, you'll be the T." And he pointed to the T. "And I'll N." The priest put on his stole and started.

* * *

In the library R.J and the few other students were just reading Psalm Ninety One softly as Angel stood guard. And then out of nowhere it was Jenny. Angel went to the throw some salt on her but it did nothing. She was getting stronger with hate.

"I died because of you." She said to Angel and then smacked him and he went flying back. Her anger was strong enough now to be caporal and physically hurt someone. "Giles and I were in love. I wanted to help you but she killed me." There was no way to kill her. Angel went to get up but she smacked him down again. Dawn then got up and went to take a swing but Jenny disappeared and then reappeared behind the teen and smacked her back. R.J. got up and went to catch Dawn.

"Read that psalm louder!" Angel yelled to the other students.

"You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor the arrow that flies by day," They recited together. Jenny looked to them and literally hissed and disappeared. Angel got up and got to Dawn and R.J. and brought them to the other students.

Outside the school Michael was reciting the prayer of protection. After the third time the grounds started to shake and when he sprinkled more holy water on the building the building stopped shaking and the windows and doors flew open.

In the library Jenny disappeared and it was like the sun came through the windows. The air felt light and fresh. Angel looked around and went out in the hall. The students were coming out of the classrooms looking confused. Yup, school was back in session.

"Attention Sunnydale students," It was Wood's voice over the intercom. "Classes…classes are dismissed, please…go home." And that was it. You didn't have to tell the students as they all quickly left campus. Dawn stayed close to Angel as everyone was leaving. Then just down the hall it was Wood. "Right, go home, get some rest…it was the pressure of the building keeping us locked in." He then met up with Angel.

"Stick with that story." Angel stated and wood nodded.

"I think I'm looking at employee of the month." And Wood kept walking.

* * *

Angel stayed at the campus the rest of the day waiting to see if anything came back. So far nothing and he looked at the time. It was nearing nine at night. He decided it was time to leave. Angel grabbed his car keys and headed out. As he made it to the parking lot he caught a shadow going to the campus. Angel decided to follow it, maybe a spirit wasn't resting yet. Angel ducked in the dying bushes and his eyes widen seeing Michael there. Michael looked around and then held out his arms wide and just then the doors of the building opened and little lights started to fly out. Angel sat there and watched as tons of little lights floating out. They all gathered above Michael. He looked up to them and then he said something.

"You're free." Angel heard Michael say to them and then they all went up. All went up but two and he looked to them. "Stay, there's no need to be angry, you have been chosen." He spoke to the two lights. The little lights went back into the school. Angel stood there looking at Father Michael as the priest walked away. But Angel knew he was more than just a priest…but what was he?

_**That's chapter 2. Are we a little interested in what just happened? I hope so. And I hope you're liking it so far. Now, there won't be a review in the forum this time but I got a sneak peek of chapter three for you guys. I promise all this will pick up as we move along. Until next time thank you for reading, commenting and everything in between, you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 3 All Souls _

"_Revelations?" Wes asked and Angel heard something that sounded like typing over the phone._

"_Yeah," Angel wasn't liking this._

"_And everything was explained to you? What the Witnesses are?" Wes had to be sure._

"_Yeah, because after a protection prayer was said by Father Michael I stayed long after the school was out for the day. Michael returned and…" Angel hoped he didn't sound crazy. "It looked like he released all the souls but he told two to stay behind." And there was no response on the other line from Wes. It confirmed to Angel that something big was happening. "Been trying to get a hold of Giles but nothing. Was hoping there was some Watcher's code and you can get in touch."_

"_Angel, this Father Michael…" Wes wasn't sure what to say. _

"_He's a good man but shady, he's hiding something." Angel knew that much. He's always known there something more to Father Michael than just being your typical priest. One he never freaked out knowing Buffy was a vampire or freaked out over anything supernatural. At first Angel thought he was exposed it when he was young like a kid. And it would make sense why he would chose the profession he was in. He was fighting evil. But as time went on it felt like Michael was hiding something. _

"_If this is the Rise of the Witnesses…I'm not sure. I'll try and contact Giles and I'll do some research here." That's all Wes could offer right now. "Be on your guard Angel."_

"_Thank you." And Angel was thankful._

"_I'll call if I have any information." Wes added._

"_Thanks." Then Angel hung up and leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a moment thinking. They had a lot of information but still nothing to go on. Well, there was one place he could start and that would be the high school, the basement. He just had that gut feeling something was down there. _

_In Los Angeles Wes just hung up the phone with Angel and sat at his desk. Then he felt a presence coming from the door and looked up. Buffy was standing there. _


	3. All Souls

**Chapter 3 All Souls **

_**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you guys are starting to enjoy the cooler weather. I got chapter 3 for you guys and it's an interesting chapter. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Angel sat at the little desk in the master room. He's been on the phone for a while now with a bible in front of him. He actually found this bible on the front door of the mansion and it had little page makers. He had an idea who left it there too. Angel was going though the section of the Rise of the Witnesses. He was trying to find Giles. All Angel knew was that Giles was in Westbury England.

"Yes, I would like to hold…again." Angel said to the operated on the other line. But he's been on the phone for a while trying to talk to Giles. Dawn then came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed while Angel still had the phone to his ear.

"Can I talk to Giles?" Dawn asked and Angel looked to her and it meant no. "Can I help with anything?" But she got no answer just a frustrated sigh. So the teen got up and left and headed downstairs to see if Cordelia and Doyle were willing to talk. She headed to the study where they were at reading. "Anything?"

"Well, if you're asking about the end of times yes, we have the manual but…understanding it is like…" Doyle didn't finish meaning the bible is one of the hardest books to read. It's not that you can't read it but the way you interpret it, everyone looks at it differently. One proverb, story or psalm might have two different meanings to two different people. Doyle just closed the book. Angel had the other one that was given to him with the marked pages and the one Doyle had was in the mansion collection.

"How many versions of the bible are there?" Dawn asked as Cordelia was reading through another one.

"Let's see…" Cordelia then flipped to the front part of hers. "This is the King James version."

"I'm looking at the New King James," Doyle held up then he grabbed another one. "This is the New Standard American."

"Oh and this one is the New International." Cordelia picked up another.

"Which one does Angel have?" Dawn was just interested.

"It's the Catholic bible." Doyle answered.

"So…excess?" Dawn asked and the couple shrugged. "Why so many versions?"

"Well, it's they way it's interpreted that's all. Everything is pretty much the same just different words here and there." Doyle explained to Dawn.

"And this was just in our collection?" Dawn asked and Doyle nodded.

"Oh and then Buffy's got one in Latin, not even going to bother." Doyle leaned back in his chair. "But so far from what I've read the Rise of the Witnesses…"

"Are we really going into the end of days?" Dawn wanted to be sure but they couldn't be sure. There have been many times the world has come close to ending in other forms. You had the Master, the Judge, Acathla, the Sisterhood of Jhe, Glory, Willow so maybe they were somewhat desensitized because of the past. But when something comes from a holy book recognized by religion it changes everything.

* * *

Up in the master room Angel gave up trying to find Giles. He just decided to leave messages instead. So the slayer sat there for a moment. And then it hit him. He had a former Watcher down the road. Angel picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited. It took two rings and a familiar English accent answered.

"Pryce Investigations, we help the helpless." The voice answered.

"I'll never get over that slogan," Angel was glad to hear his voice.

"Angel," In Wes' voice you can tell he was happy to hear from him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright but we might have…a problem." Angel began. "They've re-opened the Sunnydale high school and just a few days ago the school was attacked by angry spirits." He finished.

"That place has a lot of spirits I'd imagine." Wes wasn't sure what Angel meant.

"Yeah but these spirits were angrier than your typical ghost rattling chains. These could pick you up and through you." Angel explained. For Wes it meant these spirits were not just angry that someone was walking on their grave it was something else. And by the silence over the phone Wes could only conclude something was very wrong. "Doyle said it's the Rise of the Witnesses."

"Revelations?" Wes asked and Angel heard something that sounded like typing over the phone.

"Yeah," Angel wasn't liking this.

"And everything was explained to you? What the Witnesses are?" Wes had to be sure.

"Yeah, because after a protection prayer was said by Father Michael I stayed long after the school was out for the day. Michael returned and…" Angel hoped he didn't sound crazy. "It looked like he released all the souls but he told two to stay behind." And there was no response on the other line from Wes. It confirmed to Angel that something big was happening. "Been trying to get a hold of Giles but nothing. Was hoping there was some Watcher's code and you can get in touch."

"Angel, this Father Michael…" Wes wasn't sure what to say.

"He's a good man but shady, he's hiding something." Angel knew that much. He's always known there something more to Father Michael than just being your typical priest. One he never freaked out knowing Buffy was a vampire or freaked out over anything supernatural. At first Angel thought he was exposed it when he was young like a kid. And it would make sense why he would chose the profession he was in. He was fighting evil. But as time went on it felt like Michael was hiding something.

"If this is the Rise of the Witnesses…I'm not sure. I'll try and contact Giles and I'll do some research here." That's all Wes could offer right now. "Be on your guard Angel."

"Thank you." And Angel was thankful.

"I'll call if I have any information." Wes added.

"Thanks." Then Angel hung up and leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a moment thinking. They had a lot of information but still nothing to go on. Well, there was one place he could start and that would be the high school, the basement. He just had that gut feeling something was down there.

* * *

In Los Angeles Wes just hung up the phone with Angel and sat at his desk. Then he felt a presence coming from the door and looked up. Buffy was standing there. Wes hasn't seen her in a long time not since she arrived here a few days ago. She looked worn out right now. But she also looked concerned as she stood there.

"That was Angel." Wes said to Buffy as she stood there. She wanted to ask if Angel asked about her but why would he? He had no idea she was here, he had no idea where she was to begin with. "I need your help," Buffy was actually going to leave for Sunnydale tomorrow morning but she was also going to leave yesterday and the day before that. She wanted to go back but she wasn't sure how or when.

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"We might have a slight…problem." Wes started and the vampire with a soul stood there to listen. "How much do you know about the Book of Revelations?" Buffy shrugged as she walked into the office and sat down.

"It's about the end of days." She summed up as most people would.

"Angel feels something from the book just happened in Sunnydale." Wes got up and walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a bible and started to flip it as he sat back down. "He says it's the Rise of the Witnesses two spirits that rise at the end of days. When these people have risen," Wes skimmed to the end of the passage. "The second woe has passed and third is coming." Buffy sat there knowing none of that was good. So what was happening in Sunnydale? "They've re-opened the high school."

Buffy's eyes widen. She knew they were planning on rebuilding it. But to know it now stands it sent a chill down her spine. Angel's died there twice, it's taken many lives as it sat over the Gates of Hell. No one really knew why the school was rebuilt there but has been.

"This rise, what does it mean?" Buffy asked as Wes sat there.

"Many scholars and theologians have agreed the witnesses are two spirits that have died a horrible death before their time and they were innocent." Wes explained as Gunn walked in and sat down next to Buffy. "The school I'm sure has had many horrific deaths, so if this is true then there's two souls waiting to be called."

"What did I miss?" Gunn asked looking very confused at Wes and Buffy.

"Just the normal end of the world stuff." Buffy answered and Gunn nodded

"Oh, it's one of those…how bad?" Gunn then saw Wes hold up the bible. "That bad, great." Buffy then leaned back in her chair thinking. "So what's the plan? Head out to Sunnydale?"

"There's not much to go on," Wes stated because there wasn't. What Angel went through at the high school could also be a typical haunting, a massive haunting but a haunting none the less.

"I don't want to sit and wait too long though." Buffy meant if they don't find out what's going on or at least head on the right path then it can become too late.

"I'll try and get in contact with Giles." That was the first step Wes was going to take. Giles was near the Watcher's Council and they have almost an infinite amount of knowledge in books. They can confirm this even more if they have too. Gunn seemed to agree but Buffy continued to sit there. She knew something was brewing in Sunnydale and Angel was right in the middle of it and he was alone.

* * *

Dawn was with Angel in the training room as they moved slowly through their yoga moves together. It should be a time of relaxation and peace of mind but Dawn had a lot going through her mind. She was trying to focus on her breathing like she should but for the last few weeks especially after the ordeal at the school it felt like this yoga, tai chi hybrid thing they were doing was over.

Angel hasn't slayed a vampire or a demon since Willow left for England and Buffy for France. Once they left Angel went out and got drunk so much so Dawn searched for him all night. When she finally found him he was about to pass out on the side of the road. The next morning Angel realized he did need to change. And he has but he hasn't done anything slaying wise.

Cordelia and Doyle are the ones out there slaying along with Xander. Angel didn't allow Dawn to go because he wasn't out there. So this angry spirit thing that has happened is the first time Angel has fought the supernatural.

"When will this be over?" Dawn stopped with the yoga while Angel held the pose. He was trying to concentrate but he knows it won't last. "I know at first this was a whole cleansing, detox thing but," Dawn wasn't sure what to say next as Angel got out of the pose and stood there. "Just, what if this is an end of the world thing? You're the slayer."

She was right. Angel is the slayer but he's given up that duty for now. He's done that before but unlike the last time he stayed here. "It's not going to away, something is going to happen or it's happening now and you're going to have to come back." Angel just stood there once more not saying anything for a second.

"I'm doing this," Angel paused for a moment and then started to pace. "I screwed up Dawn, I know I did and," He let out a sigh. "I'm not the same guy anymore."

"Angel," Dawn was concern. "You're not going to be I mean you were pulled out of heaven. You got out; you made it I understood why you did what you did. I know you're sorry and I am too. But…" Dawn let out a sigh of her own. "This isn't what you're meant to do. Something is happening around here and with school…we're going to need the class protector back." Angel gave a very small chuckle and Dawn smiled a little. But it was more than just the slaying, there was also Buffy.

"I drove Buffy away," Angel started and Dawn listened. "She was right there waiting for me to speak up and I didn't do anything, I let it fall apart." He was supposed to confide in her but he chose booze and sadness. "I never told you what happened the last day she was here." And he didn't as Dawn listened. "We didn't even look at each other, just stood there side by side. I said I was sorry and she seemed to understand. I asked her if she was still my girl. She put her hand on my shoulder…" Dawn was ready for the romantic finish hoping they kissed goodbye. "Then she left."

That's how that day ended. Buffy went inside and packed clothes and left not telling anyone not even Dawn. Angel had sat outside until the sun set and decided to go find Buffy. But when he made it upstairs there was a note saying she left and she didn't know when she would come back. That's how it ended and Dawn never knew.

Dawn nodded a little feeling sad but not for herself but for Angel and Buffy. They were so in love, so committed and now this. So she did what she could and went and hugged Angel. He gratefully took it.

* * *

Out in town at a local café sat Anya and her sister vengeance demon Halfrek drinking coffee together. Helfrek was going on about all the vengeful things she has done lately. Anya seemed to be listening but she wasn't entirely interested.

"Anya?" Helfrek asked and finally she paid attention. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, just great." Anya shook it off but Halfrek was not convinced.

"You know, they've been talking." Helfrek started and she knew she had Anya's interested. "The other demons, your work is…lacking…these days."

"I haven't been a vengeance demon in a while." Which was true once she became human.

"I remember the way you would skin a man and now…" Helfrek sounded concerned. Just like the rest of the scattered A-Team, it's been a rough and long summer.

"I'll change soon." Anya insured Helfrek. "I'm waiting for a big one." Helfrek smiled in delight and sipped her coffee.

"Don't wait too long." Helfrek warned Anya and she looked up. "There's something big coming." Helfrek then leaned in. "Something's on the rise bigger than the old ones. It's the best time be a timid human right now." That was Helfrek's warning to Anya and she went back to her coffee.

* * *

It was nighttime outside a busy city in Frankford Germany. But someone was on the run. It was a young girl and she was running as fast as she could from the two shadows. She stopped looked four ways down the alley and from a distance she heard music. She headed in that direction and the music got louder and louder until she came to a night club.

She had to pay to get in but there was another way. The girl with bright pink hair ran to the club and headed around back. She opened the back door that led to the kitchen and ran in. She continued to run through the kitchen until she made it to the main floor. There were a ton of people dancing and caring on with the rave party. She thought maybe she could disappear into the crowds and started to make her way in. The girl stood there in the middle of the crowd space but she felt very alone.

Just then she swore she saw one of the shadows and started to run again. She was just about to pass a small hallway when something grabbed her. She girl kicked away the cloaked person and went to run back out in the crowds but the cloaked being gabbed her and slammed her against the wall and took out a large knife and stabbed her.

* * *

Angel jolted out of sleep as he was on his bed. He had fallen asleep for a little while. But he was in that cold sweat again. Angel felt like he couldn't move as he laid there alone. It took him some extreme willpower to sit up and look around. He looked to his clock and it was only five in the afternoon. Angel got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He hung over the sink for a moment and then finally turned the water off and then looked in the mirror. Maybe Dawn is right, maybe the slayer needs to come back.

* * *

But down in the depths of the school Spike was pacing. Before him was a desk a student would use and on top of the desk was a rat.

"No, no, you listen," Spike was talking to the rat. "No, no it's not the time and you know it. I know it, we need to make them understand." Spike insisted as the rat looked up at him. "It's a different matter alright?" Spike asked the rat. Spike then stared at the rat and in quick move grabbed it and sunk his teeth into it.

* * *

Willow sat under the porch cover as there was a light rain falling. It was a bit chilly out now as she sat there. Giles came over seeing her and stood next to her.

"You ready?" Giles asked and Willow shrugged. "I think you are." And Willow looked up to him.

"I don't feel like I'm done here." Willow was nervous and Giles sighed.

"It's the fear talking." Giles insisted.

"And you tell me to trust my gut and my gut says it's scared." Willow finished and Giles sighed yet again.

"This day was bound to happen. You can't stay forever because it won't help you. It's time to go home and face those fears." Giles needed Willow to leave but it wasn't just about returning to reality and home. Giles finally got Wes' message. It was a brief one and all it said was Rise of the Witnesses. Giles felt compelled to keep that secret and it was time to move on. The Hell Mouth was getting more active again and that's the other reason why Willow needed to go home. All in all it was time to assemble the team back together.

"You think I can do it, being so close to the Hell Mouth?" Willow asked because that was her fear. What if the evil of the Hell Mouth brought out the bad in her again and she loses control.

"I have faith in you." Giles was sincere about it and Willow smiled a little. "It's time to go home." And Willow nodded.

* * *

The school had already started for the day. Angel had gone through two PE classes but now he wanted to look around. Just like before when something strange happens the people talk for a day and then it's over. It's the only way to get over the fear. But for Angel something was pulling him to the basement so headed that way.

Once in the dark Angel looked around seeing what he would be able to find. He knew he should flip on some lights but it could make whatever he was looking for go away. But then again he kind of felt too old be chasing monsters in the dark. He's twenty one and he feels old that's what this job has done to him.

So far the basement was clear, maybe it'll always just be creepy because of how close it is to the mouth of Hell. But then again maybe Angel spoke to soon.

"Slayer," Angel turned around and Spike stood before him. Before Spike could say anything Angel ran to him shoving him to the wall. Spike went to fight but Angel was stronger at the moment. Angel grabbed Spike again and threw the vampire to the ground. "Wait!"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Angel yelled and went to grab Spike again but the vampire kicked him away. Angel got back up and blocked a punch from Spike and shoved him back. "I should have just killed you a long time ago." Spike stood there for a moment.

"Maybe you should have." Just then Spike disappeared into the shadows and Angel followed, it wasn't over yet. "Something's coming Angel." The slayer stood there in the dark only hearing Spike's voice. "You come from a long line of history. You get visions, me I'm just a simple vampire with his ear to the ground. But something is coming." Angel looked behind him hearing Spike was close. "It's ugly and damned, makes Elizabeth look like a fizzy bunny."

"You have my attention." Angel went ahead and gave in. Something told the slayer he needs to hear this.

"Speaking of Lizzy…where's Buffy?" Spike asked and Angel looked up seeing Spike's face in what light was being cast.

"I don't know." And Angel didn't.

"I wanted to tell her, say I was sorry." Spike started but now he was losing Angel's attention. "Right, I can help."

"And since when did you become the champion of the people?" Angel asked and then Spike disappeared into the shadows again.

"I'm not," Spike continued to circle Angel.

"So what happened to you?" Angel thought why not? "You tried to rape Buffy,"

"I didn't want to." Spike defended himself and Angel gave that sarcastic disgusted laugh.

"Yeah, it was so hard not wanting to pin her down right?" Angel just had to be sure that was the truth.

"You two weren't together, still not." Spike added but even though Angel hasn't slayed in months doesn't mean his reflexes aren't sharp. Spike felt himself flung to the floor as Angel caught him.

"Why did you come back?" Angel was done playing games.

"For her." Spike answered and then shoved Angel off of him. "I left for her." So why wouldn't he stay gone. "I did care about her. I looked out for her." Maybe that was true but Angel still couldn't get the image out of his head seeing Spike pinning Buffy down trying to force his way. He's never seen Buffy look so helpless and he never wanted to see that again.

"She's gone," Angel somewhat had that tone admitting it. The whole summer and even before he didn't really believe Buffy was gone. He thought maybe she stayed close by. But now thinking about it, she's gone, she left and right now she shouldn't come back to this awful place.

"I came back to give her what she wanted." Spike looked to Angel. "I left to give her what she wanted, what she deserves." Angel then realized what it was.

"How did you do it?" Angel asked and Spike looked over to him. "And why?"

"For her." That was Spike answer. "It was test and I passed."

"And now you have a soul?" Angel didn't sound impressed. "Because that was going to make it all better? You come back to my town?"

"You're town?" Spike laughed a little. "This town is going to hell and you can't stop it." The vampire threatened and just then Angel heard the bell ring. It meant he had to go. "Go to class slayer." Angel then walked right up to Spike and punched him to the ground.

"I catch you anywhere near my people, I will kill you." Angel left Spike there letting the warning sink in. Once he reached the halls of the school it sunk in for him too, Spike was back but how? And when?

* * *

Dawn remained at school for a new sport she was interested in, cheerleading. That was fine with Angel, maybe she can be a normal teen for a little while. Angel headed back to the mansion and went to the books. How did Spike get his soul back? And before Angel grabbed a book he headed to the basement of the mansion and looked around. He went to check one thing and went to a wall and opened it. Once opened he took out an iron case and then opened it. The Kelgor Medallion was in the iron case. Angel put it away and then walked across the basement and opened up another secret compartment. He reached for it and pulled out two different size iron cases.

The first one was small and thin and once he opened it he found the paper of the Spell of Restoration in it. No one could read it besides Willow let alone use the magic in it. Angel put it away and the there was another iron case and he opened it and it contained an Orb of Thesulah. It was all here so Angel relaxed a little as he put it all away. But instead of getting up to look for another way to gain a soul Angel just sat on the floor and then laid on his back.

He wanted Buffy to come home. Not because he wanted to apologize over and over again and get on his knees just to show how stupid he was. He just missed his best friend. He didn't know where she was and it scared him. What if she is hurt or lost? He can't help her. Angel just laid there for a moment somewhat enjoying the silence.

Dawn's friend's mother pulled up to the mansion looking as the big place. Dawn was in the back seat with her friend as she got a ride home from the cheer practice. No one really knows how Dawn could live here in such a big place. Rumor is that she had a wealthy grandparent or something. Dawn said goodbye to her friend and headed inside to the quiet place. She went upstairs first to drop off her backpack and then went to find her brother. He was here somewhere the Mustang was outside.

Dawn made it to the study and found Angel at the table reading. He had two books opened and he was going back and forth to each.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked and the slayer looked up as she got closer to look and be nosy.

"Translating." Angel answered and he gave that frustrated sigh meaning the translating was taking a long time.

"Why?" Dawn asked because…why? Should Angel tell her? Would it freak out Dawn to know?

"Spike," Angel looked to Dawn. "He's back." Dawn's eyes widen and she quickly sat down at the table. "He's…living in the school basement." Angel was confused to why he was down there of all places.

"Why's he here?" Dawn wanted to know especially after he tried to rape Buffy.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dawn could see Angel was worked up over something. "He has a soul now." Now Dawn looked beyond shocked. "I don't know how he did it."

"Maybe like how Buffy," Dawn suggested and Angel shrugged.

"Those magics are long lost. Only Willow can do it." Angel stated and Dawn nodded a little.

"Would Willow?" Dawn didn't want to think about that.

"No, the spell is locked away and she's in England." Meaning no Willow wouldn't be able to not without the text.

"Why…" Dawn asked. Why would Spike get a soul? Angel looked up to his sister.

"He loves Buffy. He's trying to prove himself to her." Angel answered and it was just that simple. "He went out probably some dark mystic and got a soul."

"But Buffy doesn't love him." Dawn started. "Especially after what happened before. And besides she loves you." Dawn just tossed that out there and Angel looked to her a little bit unconvinced. "She does I mean she might be with you or around but somehow I know if something were to happen to you she would help. She's not going to stop loving you." Angel hoped that was true. Dawn didn't like that Spike was back with a soul. "Does it mean he's good?"

"No," Angel answered. "People have souls but they're not all good. A soul doesn't make you good." Dawn nodded and it made sense.

"You think sometimes a person goes bad because the soul dies?" Dawn asked and that was a good question.

"I don't know," And Angel didn't. "But Spike he's the kind of person who will help for his own personal gain." Which meant to Angel he only went out to get a soul to win over Buffy. But how long would it last? Having a soul after all he's done it could destroy him. Buffy never went out to seek a soul it found her. And that soul tortured her for a long time and it's only been in the last seven years she's seeking redemption. Spike however only gained the soul for one purpose and it was a personal purpose. Buffy is trying to make peace with her past. "There are two types of monsters," Angel started and Dawn listened. "One can be redeemed well more importantly wants to be redeemed."

"The other?" Dawn asked him.

"The void of humanity." Angel then stood up grabbing the two books to put them away. For both Angel and Dawn Buffy was the monster that has been redeemed, she's no longer a monster. Spike though, that was a huge question mark. Angel put the books away and then stood there for a moment. "If I asked you if you wanted to patrol tonight,"

"You don't have to ask twice." Dawn meant yes they could patrol.

* * *

Angel was upstairs in his room putting on his long black trench coat. He was in black pants, black button up shirt, he looked like the slayer again. Headed downstairs and when Doyle saw him he had to admit to himself he missed the slayer look. Angel, Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander went to the training room to get their weapons of choice. Angel went to reach for his old crossbow but instead took the one Buffy had made for him. He did like the weight and feel of it.

One place to hunt the underworld was the cemetery. The amount of vampires over the summer was little. It was small enough for Xander, Cordelia and Doyle to handle. But now that slayer has decided to come out tonight maybe they will be more. Angel was leading the small group through the dark cemetery and then stood before a grave. It was fresh and they all knew what would come out of the fresh grave.

"Just give it a second." Angel said and they could already hear something coming out of the ground. The five of them wait and then right on cue a vampire rose but he wasn't the only one. There were a few more vampires coming out of the shadows. "Let's do it." Angel held up his crossbow, looked through the scope and fired at a vampire across the way. The five of them even though being five and not slaying together for a sometime feld like the old days. Angel fired at another one and Dawn with her katana she hasn't used all summer sliced a head off.

It didn't take much to kill the seven vampires. Angel hasn't felt this good in a while. It felt good to do his real job.

"Alright, we're going to do a sweep, stay close." Angel stated the objective and the five fanned a out a little as they went to clear the cemetery. They wondered how many vampires they were going to encounter tonight. With Hell Mouth looking like it was starting to get active it means more vampires were going to show. Just then they heard a scream. The five headed in that direction and saw who made the scream. A teen was running while her boy was behind trying to fend off the oncoming vampires. There a few of them.

The group headed to in danger teens and Xander shoved them away to keep running. Angel held up the crossbow and fired. But then the girl teen stopped staring at Angel.

"Coach?" She asked and her boyfriend did a double take.

"Coach O'Brien?" The boy asked and Angel looked to him. "Whoa, it is the coach." The girl however started to swoon a bit.

"Get out of the cemetery now." Angel ordered and they nodded and kept running.

"So, the slayer comes out after what four months of hibernation and we see more vampires in one night than we do in one week?" Cordelia asked and Angel shrugged, he doesn't know. "You really do attract the undead, where you are dark forces follow."

"Could just be a fluke." Xander suggested.

"We've lived on the Hell Mouth for how long?" Dawn started. "There are no flukes."

"So they were waiting on the slayer?" Doyle suggested and looked to Angel. It could be true. Every vampire's dream is to kill a slayer. If a vampire kills Angel the slayer then that's an eternity of bragging rights. "Let's test that theory, East Cemetery has no vampire, demon, supernatural activity all summer."

"Great, now I'm a ginnypig." Angel deadpanned.

"You're the one who wanted to go slaying." Dawn reminded him and it was true.

"Then let's go hunting." Angel stated and they all smiled. Angel had that half grin, he looked…he looked like Angel for once. Angel led the way as the business was open. But as the five walked together to look for more vampires someone was in the shadows watching them. Father Michael watched as Angel left the cemetery. He thought it was about time the slayer returned to his post. But was it going to be enough?

_**No Buffy yet I know, I'm so mean. She's right there like two hours away. It'll all get explained later. I have more in the forum about this chapter and why it's here. Also you guys get a sneak peek of chapter 4 here and in the forum as well. Don't forget in the forum you can chat, ask questions, possibly get answers. TheBuffAngelWhedonVerse is the title if you're interested. What do you think so far? And as always thank you all for reading, commenting and being awesome. **_

_Chapter 4 One Returns, Two to go_

_Angel and Xander looked at the dead skinless body on the ground. Angel looked up into the bright sky seeing the crows circling waiting to eat. He looked around the place and saw a whole row of bushes all dead or dying. They keep replanting but nothing seems to be taking. Angel then looked back to the dead body. _

"_Shit, right?" Xander asked looking up from the body to Angel. Angel stood there with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Well, found it first, called my crew before they came in, gave them the day off. This looks more supernatural than typical murder." Xander explained. "But I know what you're thinking," Angel nodded._

"_Willow might be back." Angel answered but he hoped he was wrong. A demon could have done this easily but you have to take everything into consideration. Angel continued to look at the dead body and the first thing to do was to know who this person was. If it was Willow why would she go after this particular person. "Call it in, we'll start researching." Angel then started to walk away but something caught his attention like it sounded like someone was running away but he couldn't see anything. _


	4. One Returns, Two to Go

**Chapter 4 One Returns, Two to Go**

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here. I hope you guys like this one as the band is slowly getting back together. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Airports were so crowded that's for sure. Angel, Dawn, Xander, Cordelia and Doyle were waiting by flight terminal. It was Willow's day to return home and the five of them were a little nervous. But then again the team was getting back together again…slowly. Another flight was unloaded as they waited seeing the people come out. The LA airport was really busy today. But so far no Willow.

"I'm nervous." Dawn stated as they all waited.

"What are we going to say to her?" Cordelia asked looking to them.

"Uh…hey Willow, welcome home?" Xander answered but he got a rather evil look. "Or not."

"It's still going to be awkward." Cordelia commented.

"Well, Giles wouldn't let her leave if she hadn't completed the twelve step program right?" Doyle was trying to offer some comfort. Angel just listened to them talk but he couldn't help shake a funny feeling off. He felt something…he felt some one but right now it should be impossible to feel her. So they sat and waited but four flights have come in and the flight Willow was on landed a long time ago.

* * *

Willow came off her flight looking around the airport for the group but she couldn't find anyone. She waited at the gate; she then went to the baggage claim and nothing. Were they late? It is a two-hour drive from Sunnydale to LA. Maybe they forgot. But to come home with no one around to greet you, it's a little bit lonely.

Willow took a cab back to Sunnydale hoping the team was just busy. The cab pulled up the mansion and the witch got out. She paid the driver and then walked up to the place. She reached for the door and walked in. The place was still the same. It was open with lots of space, your footsteps echoed especially if you wore shoes that made a click. The mansion seemed to always smell good like a spring meadow.

Willow walked into the empty place looking around and decided to head upstairs. It was still early in the evening but maybe everyone went to bed? Willow grabbed her things and went up stairs and the hallway was dark except for its little nightlight to guide you. Willow walked to her old room and went in. It was clean, the bed was made and it appeared to be ready for her. Willow looked around but when she got close to the window she had a flashback.

"_Willow?" Oz asked and fell to the ground._

"_Oz?" Willow ran to him. "Oz!" Willow cried out pulling him close to her and saw the wound as it went through his heart. "Oz! Oz! Wake up! Oz! No! No!" Willow sobbed as he wouldn't open his eyes. Willow felt her chest being crushed as she continued to try and wake Oz but he didn't move, he just laid there. _

It happened right here in this room. That horrible day happened months ago but it was still fresh in Willow's mind. But she came out of the thought as she heard something. Willow headed downstairs getting excited knowing everyone was home. She raced down the stairs and looked around but there was no one here. The mansion was still empty. Willow let out a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat on it and decided to sleep. Maybe everyone was on patrol.

* * *

Angel, Dawn, Cordelia, Xander and Doyle were walking into the mansion together looking confused and worried.

"She did get onto the flight from Westbury that took her into New York." Angel stated because he was able to talk to the airport that she went in before coming to America.

"Yeah, but maybe she to get onto to the flight from New York." Cordelia suggested.

"Or she did and made it to Atlanta but you know how that airport is." Doyle added.

"She could have gone anywhere then." Dawn made it sound bad. "But why?"

"She didn't reach the twelfth step?" Xander suggested but that still didn't help the situation.

"Let's check the messages, maybe she missed one of her flights." Angel suggested but then at the same time everyone heard a noise and they all jumped a little. They looked around and they heard it from upstairs. It was dark up there as the sun was setting soon. The days were short as fall was here. Angel headed to the kitchen and Cordelia found the message recorder and pressed a button.

"You have three new messages." The voice said as Angel grabbed a glass of water and everyone listened. "New message,"

"Congratulations you are in the running," Cordelia pressed a button.

"Message deleted," The voice said. "New message," And everyone waited but there was silence and then a click. "To replay this message press," Cordelia pressed a button. "Message deleted, new message," And then it happened again nothing. "To replay this message," Cordelia deleted it. "There are no new messages, to," Cordelia then stopped the recorder and everyone looked at each other.

"Creepy." Xander admitted. "Maybe it was Willow…" They hoped it was.

"Anyone get the feeling she might not have been ready to come back?" Doyle asked and no one answered but they didn't have to.

"Like, we wouldn't forgive her?" Angel asked and that was something to think about. Last year Willow really screwed up a lot of things. She never took the blame for it either just kept trying to fix it with more magic that only made it worse.

"You think we can?" Cordelia asked.

"You all forgave me." Angel answered and it was true. Even Buffy forgave him in the end. "If she's skipping out then let her. She has to come back on her own time." And he was right. Angel had to hit rock bottom, fall on his ass before he came back. And he still wasn't a hundred percent back but he was well on his way.

* * *

Willow felt warmth on her face and a light waking her up. She opened her eyes and it was morning. She sat up on the couch and looked around. The mansion was light by the sunlight and the windows were open letting a light and cool breeze in. Willow stood up but she felt alone.

The witch headed to the near by phone and dialed a number. It was a long distance number and she waited.

"Hi, can I speak to Rupert Giles?" Willow asked and the lady explained something to her. "Council meeting, right, thanks." And she hung up. Willow looked around the big place and headed upstairs. Maybe they were home just asleep.

* * *

Willow was walking the town now seeing what might have changed since she left. So far nothing well there was one thing. Willow made it to the high school and looked upon it. It was a different design than the old one. But it felt like Sunnydale High School, that weird, creepy, someone's watching you feeling.

"Willow?" A voice asked and Willow looked over her shoulder.

"Anya?" She asked it felt good to see a familiar face. But as Willow took a step closer to Anya, the vengeance demon took a step back. "It's ok,"

"What are you doing here?" Anya demanded and Willow stood there.

"I'm back, I'm…better," Willow wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Last time you said that you were going to end the world." Anya was quick to remind her. Although Willow wished to forget about it at least for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Was all the witch could say. Anya looked only half convinced standing there. "Where is everyone?" Anya shrugged.

"Saturday so no school," Anya started. "Cordelia and Doyle are back in town from LA. Dawn is out probably. Angel…who knows he's the new school coach so he has nothing on the weekend." Willow's eyes widen.

"Angel's a coach?" Willow wanted be sure and Anya nodded.

"Xander is off on some construction project at the school." The vengeance demon went on.

"Buffy?" Willow wanted to know where the last key person of the group was.

"No one knows, she's gone haven't heard from her." Anya finished and Willow nodded. So everyone was pretty much in town but where?

* * *

Willow walked around the school grounds to see if Xander was around. It was quiet as she walked around. She couldn't help but notice something though. There was a whole row of bushes and they were all dead or dying. Just then she heard some crows up in the sky circling somewhere. Willow headed that way and there was still come construction going on near the science building. But as she got closer something smelt horrible. Willow followed it and when she saw it she lost her breath.

* * *

Angel and Xander looked at the dead skinless body on the ground. Angel looked up into the bright sky seeing the crows circling waiting to eat. He looked around the place and saw a whole row of bushes all dead or dying. They keep replanting but nothing seems to be taking. Angel then looked back to the dead body.

"Shit, right?" Xander asked looking up from the body to Angel. Angel stood there with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Well, found it first, called my crew before they came in, gave them the day off. This looks more supernatural than typical murder." Xander explained. "But I know what you're thinking," Angel nodded.

"Willow might be back." Angel answered but he hoped he was wrong. A demon could have done this easily but you have to take everything into consideration. Angel continued to look at the dead body and the first thing to do was to know who this person was. If it was Willow why would she go after this particular person? "Call it in, we'll start researching." Angel then started to walk away but something caught his attention like it sounded like someone was running away but he couldn't see anything.

* * *

Willow was about to round a corner when something caught her attention. She saw a small window, the basement window. Willow walked over to the window and looked in. She reached for the window and it actually opened. The school might be new but it's still easy to break into. Willow slipped in and looked around. The basement was still as creepy as ever. Willow started to walk around and then heard something.

"Hello?" She asked into the dark. "Someone there?" She heard it again walked to the direction. She rounded the corner and jumped.

"This is my place!" Spike yelled at her. "You need a special slip with a stamp," The vampire rambled on.

"Spike?" She was in disbelief seeing him here. Where did he go after that day he tried to hurt Buffy?

"You go off and try to wallop the odds and put your heart back in when it fell out." Again the vampire was making no sense as he walked away and leaned against the wall. "You call yourself finished but you're not. "You're worse than ever." He then looked to Willow. "You went away, been gone a while."

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "But I'm back now." She paused for a moment. "There's body,"

"Tragedy," Spike didn't seem interested at the moment just staring off into space. "Was there blood? There always has to be blood."

"Yeah," Again Willow was unsure about Spike. "And I can't find Angel or Xander or Dawn or anyone. And the man was…skinned." Spike nodded at her. "What can do that?"

"You can," Spike reminded her of something she wished to forget. "Heard about it." Spike then slid to the floor and started writing something on the dirty ground.

"Piece, pieces all fit." Spike rambled and it seemed like he forgot Willow was even there. "Things all come together."

"Why are you here Spike?" Willow asked as she got closer. Spike looked up to Willow and then looked away.

"Coming together…fear." Spike answered but it wasn't a good answer by any means. Willow watched Spike writing with his finger. It wasn't a language she recognized as he kept going. "The four are coming."

"Four what?" Willow asked and he looked up.

"The four." Spike answered and went back to writing. Willow watched as Spike went back to whatever he was doing. Willow looked around and realized there were no answers here. Willow started to walk away. "It's dark down here." Spike spoke up and Willow looked back to him. "It's all dark, it's going to stay all dark." Somehow Willow knew to keep that in mind. Spike then stood up. "I must go. There are things here without permission. I have to check their slips make sure they have authorization."

Willow nodded slowly but she was so confused at what just happened. Willow watched as Spike disappeared into the dark and she went back to the window she came in from.

* * *

Angel was in his car driving but he wasn't too sure where he was driving to at the moment. He should go to the mansion and begin researching. But instead he headed out to the outer parts of town to Kingsman Bluff. He drove as close to the top of the hill. It gets pretty dense with shrubs, bushes and trees before you reach the top. Angel parked his car and got out and went by foot.

Angel made it to the top and looked out to the town. This is where Buffy nearly ended her life four years ago. He couldn't believe it's been four years, feels like a lifetime. He could remember that early Christmas morning when it snowed so much so there was no sun. Buffy that morning realized she wanted to live because someone actually loved and cared for her. He still loved and cared for her as he stood there watching the town go about its day.

Angel decided to take a moment to just stand here alone. There are moments that he does wish he was still in heaven. It's not an every day feeling. It doesn't happen that often when he's alone like it use to. But he still wishes Buffy was around. Maybe when she's ready to come home she will. He just wakes up everyday hoping to see her coming home knowing she was safe. He would repeat in his mind the sorry speech to her. He wanted to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness even if they weren't going to be together. He just wanted his best friend back.

* * *

Willow decided she needed to figure what did this to that man. Either it's the obvious, a demon or a really sick person. But where to start? There is one person she can ask so she headed to Anya's place. Willow waited for the reformed vengeance demon to answer her door and it only took a second.

"I need help." Willow greeted Anya and walked right in.

"Yes, you may come in." Anya shut the door and turned to Willow.

"I found a dead body at the high school…it was skinned." Willow finished and Anya stood there.

"Did you do it?" Anya asked.

"No!" Willow was frustrated. "I need your help in finding whatever did."

"How?" Anya was interested to know how.

* * *

The two set up candles on Anya's living room floor and made sure the room was dark. Also on the floor was a map of the entire town.

"So, we scatter the powder on the map and…" Anya started.

"Where ever there's a demon a little light will appear." Willow finished.

"Will it ruin the carpet?" Anya just had to be sure and Willow gave Anya that annoyed look.

"No," The witch assured her. The two then put the powder on the map and little lights twinkled. The location of the high school lit up like a light bulb. "Wow,"

"That's a lot of demons." Anya added. It meant the Hell Mouth was active again something the A-Team dreaded for a long time. Anya and Willow looked up at each other knowing deep down those demons, that cluster of light…it's going to get worse. Willow continued to look at the map and one light caught her attention.

"That one," She pointed to it. There was a glowing light near what appeared to be a wooded area. "Can you teleport me there?"

"No," Anya was pretty blunt about that. "This is your problem not mine." Which all that was true.

* * *

At the mansion in the study Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander were at the table with books out. Dawn was on a laptop looking to see if the internet had something. Angel came walking in after his moment on Kingsman Bluff to see how the research was going.

"Anything?" The slayer asked as he began to take his jacket off and went to sit down and join the group.

"Well, narrowing our search down to just demons or monsters eating flesh, skinning their victims or skinning their victims to eat the flesh." Dawn answered as she was typing away on the computer.

"So far…zip." Xander added closing a book but they just got started and the answer never comes up that quick.

"Maybe it's the flesh eating virus." Cordelia suggested.

"No honey I don't think so." Doyle kept reading and Cordelia shrugged.

"Ooo, got something," Dawn sounded a bit happy. Angel got up from his seat and walked over to Dawn standing behind her to look at the computer screen.

"You ever thought one day this is what we would be researching?" Angel asked and Dawn looked to him. "Most kids your age, even when I was in high school research the USA presidents."

"This is way cooler though." Dawn added and Angel wasn't going to lie.

"It is, so what did you find?" Angel wanted to know as he looked to the computer screen.

"A demon either named or called Gnarl," Dawn began while Xander, Doyle and Cordelia looked up to her. "He's a parasite and has nasty long fingernails. He secrets something out from them to paralyze his victims." Angel squatted down next to Dawn looking at a black and white drawling on the screen. "He then takes strips of their skin while they're still alive…it takes hours."

"We didn't see any skin." Xander added.

"Because he eats it." Dawn finished and Cordelia looked disgusted.

"I'm going vegetarian from now." The ex-cheerleader commented.

"How do we know it's not another demon?" Doyle asked to be sure.

"There was no blood right?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded. "He laps the blood up leaving almost nothing." She smiled.

"Gross," Xander muttered but he was a little more horrified that Dawn was giddy about it. She was only giddy for two reasons. One, she found the demon, she found the bad guy. Two, she was proving Willow's innocence.

"So, how do we gank it?" Angel asked because that was the next step.

"Stab it." Dawn shrugged, seemed like a good start.

"How do we find it to gank it?" Doyle made sure they didn't skip that step.

"It's got blood all over it," Angel was still squatting on the ground looking to the computer screen. "Blood leaves a trail."

"Get a bloodhound." Cordelia smiled but everyone else didn't look convinced.

"Be nice if Buffy was here." Dawn was going to be honest about that and Angel wasn't going to disagree with her.

"We…do have a vampire still…" Xander sounded a little hesitant but it was also true. Should they bring Spike into this? They know well sort of know why he's here. But could they trust him?

* * *

Spike was sitting in the back of the Mustang while Angel was driving and Dawn next to the slayer. Doyle, Cordelia and Xander were in another car following. The Mustang was quiet though. It was very uncomfortable to say the least. Angel wasn't sure about Spike, maybe the vampire would be better off dead and put out of his misery. Right now they did need him for this. Angel began to slow down and pulled off to the side of the road while the car behind him did likewise.

Everyone piled out of the cars and walked to the trunk of the Mustang to grab some weapons. Angel reached for the crossbow and checked it. He also grabbed a few small knives. It could just be one demon or more. It could be an easy demon to take out or very difficult. A shot between the eyes might kill it but maybe only silver or pure iron will do. Over the last seven years of slaying Angel and his team have learned no one weapon works. Angel has had iron, silver and gold blades made and keeps all three on his person when out. Many blades of the weapons have either been dipped in holy water, blessed or both. You can never be too ready.

Once everyone raided through the arsenal and got something it was time to find this thing. Angel closed the trunk of the Mustang. If there are demons lurking around and they see the black Mustang they know to run, they know the slayer is close. Spike started to lead them into the woods. It was going to be hard to trust Spike but they don't have much to go on right now.

"I'm a good boy," Spike started to ramble and it might just be best to say nothing to him s they all followed him. "Never carried a wallet, never carried a sin." The small group glanced at each other as they walked. "It's supposed to get easier but it doesn't, help the helpless. Still so heavy."

Angel figured it meant Spike wasn't liking the soul. It wasn't like Buffy got her soul and all was right. It took a hundred years to accept it.

"We should have put a leash on him." Xander was the first to break the silence.

"Shut up," Angel didn't want to hear it. If Spike poses a threat Angel will put him down.

"Just saying," Xander defended himself.

"Rather not tie myself to an insane vampire." Dawn added just then they caught up to Spike and he was just standing there looking to a huge…rock cliff.

"That's it," Spike stated as they looked to the rock cliff. "End of the line I'm off," Just then he put his hand on Doyle's shoulder pulling him closer. Doyle wasn't sure if he should be confused or not. "Keep your ticket you'll need that." Doyle nodded slowly.

"Spike, it's a rock cliff, there's nothing here." Angel looked to the vampire and then Spike pointed to a sign. The sign read Iabeled Wilkins' Grove.

"It's just on the other side. A cave, I must go, need to check the slips." And the vampire was gone.

* * *

Willow came to the entrance of the cave and looked around. It was a small entrance to the cave so she would have to crawl in. She did just that and was now looking around. There was a small fire going in the center but the rest was covered in shadows. Just then something in the shadows were moving.

"All alone," A voice was in the dark air. Willow realized this was a bad idea to be here.

* * *

Angel climbed though the small entrance and got into the cave. Dawn followed behind him and he helped her down. Cordelia came in followed by Doyle and Xander.

"Dark and dank, knew it. This is getting old." Xander commented as they looked around. But Angel felt something as he stood there. "Sense something master Jedi?"

"Yeah, hear it?" Angel asked and they all listened. "Something is moving around."

"Then we've hit the jacket pot." Doyle could hear something too.

Willow continued to walk further into the cave and then stopped hearing whatever it was getting closer.

"Poor little lamb, all lost and alone." The voice echoed in the cave. They all looked around and at the same time they saw the shadow and they formed up so they could see from side to side and front to back.

"It's poison paralyzes be careful." Dawn warned them. Then there was a laugh that echoed.

Willow then turned around and something slashed at her stomach. The group heard what sounded like a faint scream. Was someone trapped in here? Willow fell to the ground and felt the poison working as she saw the demon hover over her. It was skinny with grey green flesh, red eyes, a long nose and fingers and sharp teeth.

"Now, Gnarl will make pretty pictures." He then lifted up Willow shirt slightly and Willow wanted to scream but she couldn't as she felt Gnarl peel away a strip of skin. All she could do was scream for her friends in her head, scream for Angel and Xander's help. She wished they were here right now.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, one Willow hasn't heard in a few months. Gnarl looked up seeing Angel with the crossbow and pulled the trigger and let an arrow fly. Gnarl jumped away and disappeared into the shadows of the cave. "Don't let it leave," He stated as the group swarmed around Willow as she laid there. Angel then turned around quickly ducking a swipe from Gnarl. He then hit the demon with his crossbow and went to fire again but the demon was fast. Angel pulled out a knife and Doyle decided to distract the demon.

"Hey over here!" Doyle yelled and the demon looked to Doyle. "I'm half demon, want a taste?" Gnarl ran to Doyle and Angel threw the knife and it landed in the back of Gnarl's head and the demon went to the ground still moving well more like seizing. Angel walked over to the demon while it was convulsing and took the knife out, rolled it over with his foot and this time stabbed it in the neck, twisted the blade and beheaded the demon. "That wasn't that hard."

Angel got up and ran over to Willow as she was laying there still. She was hurt but Gnarl didn't do too much damage. Angel put the knife away, got to one knee and went to scoop the witch up. The paralysis will wear off in time.

"Welcome home Willow." Angel said as he stood up with her in his arms. Willow wanted to laugh but she couldn't move. But finally she saw her friends.

* * *

Willow sat on her bed in the mansion as the sun was up. She was sitting there quietly until there was a knock on the door. Angel poked his head in and Willow nodded for him to come in. Angel shut the door behind him and walked to the side of the bed and sat down.

"What happened?" Angel asked her.

"I guess…I guess I wasn't ready to see you guys and I wasn't ready for you to see me." Willow began. "Still using magic even though I'm physically not." It made sense. "In the cave I wanted to see you guys again, I was ready." Then the long pause happened. These two had a huge fallout a few months ago. "I'm sorry for everything." Angel looked up to her. "For pulling you out of heaven, for trying to destroy the world."

"It's ok…" Angel started because he had to apologize to. "You did what you thought was right. I'm so sorry about Oz." Then the pause happened again.

"Second soldier down." It was almost a whisper but Angel agreed. "The Hell Mouth…"

"Something is coming," Angel looked back to Willow. "Something big and I need my team, I need my witch." Willow nodded with a small smile. Angel got closer so Willow wouldn't have to move since she was still healing. Angel hugged her and she hugged him back. She felt the hot tears forming in her eyes as Angel held her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." Willow sobbed in his embrace. Last year was rough for the both of them but their friendship was not at all lost. Angel squeezed her gently as to not hurt her but reassure her he accepted her apology.

"I'm sorry too." And he was and they pulled away. "I'm glad you're home." Willow nodded with a small smile and happy tears. Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead and they embraced again. Whatever happened between them last year it was all melting away. The past is just that the past and you can always make it better for the future. There were just two more people that needed to come home.

"So," Willow started as they pulled away again and she fixed herself up a little. "What's going on?" Angel nodded knowing that the group was slowly getting back together and it was time to start assembling the team.

_**There you have it, chapter 4. I know it's been awhile since I've posted and I am so sorry for that. With the holidays coming we're all going to be busy but I will do my best to post when I can. **_

_**So what do you think so far? We got a ways to go though. I have a sneak peek of chapter 5 here and in the forum. In the forum I will outline what has happened thus far and what we might expect for future chapters. Until next time, thanks for reading, commenting and everything in between you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 5 We Never Change_

"_I don't trust what I see anymore." Spike sat there explaining himself to Angel. The slayer would like to know what was going on in Spike's head. Maybe the soul was driving him crazy as he feels for the past. Maybe he couldn't handle it. "Don't know how to explain it exactly, but I've been seeing things." _

_Angel knew what that feels like. Sometimes dreams felt real. Sometimes you wished those dreams were real or maybe wished this life was a dream. "Dru use to see things," Spike went on. "She'd always be starring up into the sky watch cherubs burn or the heavens bleed or some sort of nonsense." Spike smiled a little thinking about his dead ex-lover. "I would stare at her and thought she went completely sack of hammers." Spike paused for a moment and looked up to the basement ceiling. "But she would see the sky when we were inside. It would make her so happy. She would see stars." Spike then looked to the ground closing his eyes. "Now I see her." Then the vampire looked to Angel. _

"_You see Buffy?" He asked. "In your dreams, when you're awake? You see her?" Angel didn't know what to say. The slayer continued to dream about Buffy. He always dreamed of her. "I see Dru all the time." Angel wasn't sure if he should help Spike or not after what he tried to do, what he's done. But would that make him a hypocrite? Buffy did far worse as Elizabeth and yet he's helped her. Is Spike trying to do the same? Is he that monster that wants to be redeemed, to be saved? "I'm in trouble Angel."_

"_What kind?" Angel wanted to know._


	5. We Never Change

**Chapter 5 We Never Change**

_**A/N: This is a good chapter guys, enjoy it. **_

_Now that I've lost everything to you  
You say you wanna start something new  
And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'  
Baby, I'm grievin'  
But if you wanna leave, take good care  
I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear  
But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_  
_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_  
_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_  
_I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do_  
_And it's breakin' my heart in two_  
_Because I never wanna see you a sad girl_  
_Don't be a bad girl_  
_But if you wanna leave, take good care_  
_I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_  
_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_Baby, I love you_  
_But if you wanna leave, take good care_  
_I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_  
_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_Wild World by Cat Stevens_

Angel was on his morning jog as the sun was rising again. He had about an hour before he had to head out to school. Dawn was at the mansion just waking up with the others. Willow was glad to be home as she was helping Dawn get breakfast ready and get the day started. Just then Angel came in from his morning jog and saw that breakfast would be ready soon but he had enough time to shower.

In the kitchen Dawn was giving some advice to Willow about life. Willow just liked hearing Dawn speak.

"And do what everyone else is doing." Dawn continued on as she went to set the table. Cordelia came in followed by a sleepy Doyle. "Even if you don't understand it."

"What is she going on about?" Doyle sounded confused and was still half asleep as he sat down.

"Taking advice from a teenager." Willow answered and Doyle nodded.

"Hey," The teen protested. Xander came in smelling the breakfast and was starving.

"What's today's plan?" Xander wanted to know although it's probably the same thing. Go to work, go to school, go patrol, kill some evil, go to bed…the usual.

"Oh, cheerleading try-outs." Dawn answered. Next week they start the football season. Cordelia was extra excited for Dawn. "I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine." Cordelia assured her as Angel came into the dining room all washed up and ready for the day. He took a seat as breakfast was ready.

"You think I should call Anya?" Xander started as they were now passing some of the food around. "I'm mean when you talked to her Willow, was she ok?" Willow shrugged because they didn't talk for very long. "I mean, she hasn't done much over the summer."

"You mean lacking in the demon vengeance way." Cordelia was sure to clarify that.

"I guess," Xander took a bite of his food. Angel didn't say much but he was enjoying the fact that most of his team was back. The mansion was starting to feel like home again.

"Just be careful." Angel warned his friend. "She's a demon again."

"But she's still Anya, it's not her." Xander wanted to believe that, they all did. But Angel was skeptical about her.

* * *

Willow had nothing to do for the day but she did want to see one person in particular. Willow was before Oz's resting site. Before she left for England they had a funeral service for him. But to come back to this place it was still painful. She was sitting on the ground quietly not too sure on what to do. She knew Buffy would do this to Angel's resting place but what do you say? Buffy would talk to Angel but if she talks to Oz would he hear her?

"Hi, Oz it's me," Willow felt awkward doing this. "I'm home and not much has changed it just feels…feels a little empty without you." Willow looked around the quiet place. The cemetery was rather peaceful during the day. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'll make it right. Not sure how but I will for you." That was a promise and she hoped wherever he was he was happy. Willow sat there for moment longer and then got up but she wasn't going to leave just yet.

She walked to another site and it was Tara's. Tara's death happen about a year and half ago. Her headstone had some flowers around meaning the team still come out to see her. After being with Tara for a little bit she then walked to Joyce's resting place. There was a balloon with a little stuffed bear probably from Dawn. There was also a dozen roses from Angel as her children visit her all the time. Then the next place she went was Angel's former resting place.

The team doesn't know why they've left the headstone there. Maybe it was a symbol saying that the slayer has died and has risen showing that he goes beyond death. Maybe it shows this town how strong he is. It's a reminder the slayer will always be here. Willow began to leave the place but as she walked away there was one place she hasn't been to in a while.

The little headstone wasn't kept like the others. It wasn't over runned with grass and other shrubs but it almost appeared forgotten. Willow walked to it looked at the small stone and it read "Jennifer Calendar." Willow bent down and cleaned it up again. Jenny's death happened five years ago…five long years ago. She was the first soldier down. Willow decided to take a moment and sit with Jenny.

* * *

Down in the basement of the school Angel sat on one side of the wall while Spike sat directly opposite. Angel had two feelings against this vampire. One was to take him out now, kill Spike and wash his hands of it. But the other told him to keep Spike alive. However, the moment Spike proves to be a threat to him or his family, Spike will die.

"I don't trust what I see anymore." Spike sat there explaining himself to Angel. The slayer would like to know what was going on in Spike's head. Maybe the soul was driving him crazy as he feels for the past. Maybe he couldn't handle it. "Don't know how to explain it exactly, but I've been seeing things."

Angel knew what that feels like. Sometimes dreams felt real. Sometimes you wished those dreams were real or maybe wished this life was a dream. "Dru use to see things," Spike went on. "She'd always be starring up into the sky watch cherubs burn or the heavens bleed or some sort of nonsense." Spike smiled a little thinking about his dead ex-lover. "I would stare at her and thought she went completely sack of hammers." Spike paused for a moment and looked up to the basement ceiling. "But she would see the sky when we were inside. It would make her so happy. She would see stars." Spike then looked to the ground closing his eyes. "Now I see her." Then the vampire looked to Angel.

"You see Buffy?" He asked. "In your dreams, when you're awake? You see her?" Angel didn't know what to say. The slayer continued to dream about Buffy. He always dreamed of her. "I see Dru all the time." Angel wasn't sure if he should help Spike or not after what he tried to do, what he's done. But would that make him a hypocrite? Buffy did far worse as Elizabeth and yet he's helped her. Is Spike trying to do the same? Is he that monster that wants to be redeemed, to be saved? "I'm in trouble Angel."

"What kind?" Angel wanted to know.

"I don't know but I couldn't ask you to help." Spike readjusted himself against the wall. "Not after…not after all that." He looked Angel directly in the eyes. "She was yours, she'll never be mine. I can't ask for your help."

"Spike," Angel continued to sit against the wall, knees supporting his hands. "This basement is killing you. This is the Hell Mouth that you're sitting on. It's bad down here." Angel went on. "You have a soul now, prove it, get out of this basement."

"I have nowhere else to go." Spike declared. Where would he go?

* * *

Willow was at the UC Sunnydale campus looking to audit some classes so she could start up in the in the Spring semester. She knew going back to school would do her some good. Angel was not in enrolled anymore. One he had a full time teaching job and then of course his slaying vampires and saving the world side job. But Willow was excited as she decided to walk around the campus before heading home. As she headed to fountain someone caught her eye.

"Anya!" Willow waved and went to catch up to her. Anya seemed a little disorientated as Willow got closer. She almost appeared to hung over. "What are you doing here? And walking…out of a fraternity house...?" That made Willow confused.

"Oh uh…" Anya looked around. "Uh, new boyfriend he lives here." Willow nodded and was a little confused. "Had lots of sex last night."

"That's…good," Willow felt awkward talking about this. But then something about Anya caught Willow's attention. Anya was wearing a trench coat and holding it tightly around her. But her dress was just a little bit longer than the coat and on it Willow saw a red stain. Willow's seen that kind of red stain before.

"Yeah, well gotta go, got something important to do." Anya quickly left. Usually Willow wouldn't think anything of it but that red stain raised some red flags. Once Anya scurried out Willow headed to the fraternity house. She took caution going to it though. Something wasn't right she just knew it. Willow saw the front door was open and that's either because Anya didn't close it by accident or something else.

Willow walked into a rather quiet fraternity house. It should be full college men getting ready, some leaving, some going. But it was so quiet like the place was empty.

"Hello?" Willow asked and then she saw blood on the wooden floor. There was a trail of it like something had been dragged. Willow followed the trail seeing more blood on the double door. Someone put up a fight. Willow opened the double doors and her eyes widen in the horror. But before she could do anything something happened.

"Make it stop." A voice whimpered in the main room behind Willow. The witch went to follow the whimper as the voice continued to say make it stop. "I take it back." The voice now said and Willow followed it to a closer. "I'm sorry, I take it all back." Willow reached for the doorknob and opened it a young girl screamed. She had blood on her and she was in tears.

"It's ok, it's ok I won't hurt you." Willow assured as she got down to the floor to be on the same level with the girl.

"I take it back, I take back," That's all she was saying.

"What? What do you mean you'd take it back?" Willow asked and the girl kept crying and looked up to Willow. "What happened?"

"It's going to be a party," The girl sobbed. "Everyone's going to be there." She sobbed between her words. "Everyone's going to bring a date but it was just me." She was about to break down. "He broke up with me in front of them, they all laughed at me." Willow understood what happened. The boyfriend humiliated her in front of his friends. "I was a game, it was all a game." She sobbed in her hands and Willow felt bad for her.

"It's all ok," Willow knew that wasn't true but what do you say?

"I cried, and they laughed, and I just yelled once I wish you all could feel what it's like to have your heart ripped out." The girl went on. But the moment she said 'wish' Willow knew what happened and who did this. "Just once I wished, then it came."

"What came?" Willow asked just to be sure.

"A spider." She answered and that threw Willow off.

"Ok…where did it go?" The girl then looked up and pointed. Willow turned around and saw a giant spider on the wall. The spider jumped to Willow and she chanted something that created a barrier between her and the spider and then sent it flying out the window. That was the first time she's used magic since the summer. She felt the rush but quickly wanted it to go away. But something wasn't right and wasn't just her.

* * *

Angel sat at his little desk as the class was about to end and the students were changing out. Just then his phone rang and he answered it hearing Willow's voice. But before he could greet her Willow began to explain everything and it looks like a substitute coach might be needed for the day.

* * *

Anya finished cleaning herself up and was now talking to her fellow vengeance demon Halfrek. Halfrek was made aware of Anya's recent kill. The spider demon she summoned to do it killed a total of ten frat boys. Ten hearts were ripped out something Anya hasn't done in so long…a slaughter.

"This is just…this just wonderful Anyaka." Halfrek was so amazed at what her sister demon has done. Anya however sat there rather quiet. About four years ago what Anya did would be considered normal. A slaughter of ten men would be something easy and something that was more of a chore. But right now Anya didn't seem so joyous to this occasion. "There's even talk about having some sort of ceremony. I can't tell you how many times I've heard today _'Anyaka is back to her old ways.'_" Halfrek was just rambling on while Anya sat there.

Halfrek finally realized Anya hasn't said anything. "Honey? What's wrong?" Anya finally seemed to break from her trans and looked up.

"I don't know…there was just so much screaming." Anya answered. Halfrek smiled thinking it's been awhile since Anya has preformed a kill like this. "So much blood. I forgot how much a Crimslad demon can do."

"Oh they can be feisty little guys and impossible to house train. And when they start nesting forget…" Halfrek trailed off seeing Anya was still down about something. She should be happy and excited but there was nothing. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I…I um…" Anya stuttered not sure what to say. She sounded more confused than anything. "I guess I'm a little rusty I didn't think it would hit me like this." She admitted.

"Oh sweetie this is perfectly normal." Halfrek assured her. "It's just a reflex, you'll get over it." Anya finally smiled now.

"Oh good, thank you Hally." Anya was looking like she was feeling better. "It's just lately with everything going on I've had trouble remembering," But they were both interrupted as Willow barged in. Willow knew Anya was behind this.

"Get out." The witch demanded to Halfrek.

"Lemon drop," Halfrek was going to sweet talk her way but Willow wasn't going to have it.

"Get out." Willow demanded again and Halfrek decided to heed the witch's commands as Anya stood up.

"It's ok," Anya insisted to her friend and Halfrek nodded also standing up.

"Ok, but if you need anything you let me know." Halfrek reminded her demon sister then vanished.

"Anya," Willow started knowing once Angel's finds out no one can protect her. "You have to stop this."

"You know what they did to her?" The demon asked. "She was game, they humiliated her." Willow wasn't going to argue that but did they deserve to die like that?

"Anya listen to me you're in trouble." Willow didn't want to see Anya die not by Angel's hand. But she is a demon now and Angel is the slayer. Not only that but Angel's back on the wagon again. Willow told Angel about the demon spider but not who summoned it. "I'm here to help you." Anya then started to laugh.

"You're one to talk." Anya reminded the witch everything that has happened just a few months ago.

"I'll never forget what I did." Willow wasn't going to make this about her. She was working to redeem herself now. She wasn't going to forget the past but she was going to make up for it.

"They got what they deserve." Anya insisted.

"No! They didn't! No one deserves that." Willow was right. They might have been horrible people but no one deserves to get their hearts ripped out like that.

"I'm a vengeance demon now." Anya reminded Willow again what has happened. "And they got what they deserved."

* * *

Angel had his crossbow in hand with Xander, Cordelia and Doyle. Dawn will get mad when she finds out they are on a recon at the moment since she is in classes. They were checking out the local woods for the spider. They weren't going to be surprised if they don't find anything at the moment since it's daytime. Spiders are night creatures to begin with.

"Willow should be here, she saw it." Cordelia started as they were basically hiking at the moment.

"She still has to see some professors." Angel answered and maybe they should have waited until nightfall. But this thing could kill again.

"Besides Cordy, giant demon spider, shouldn't be hard to miss." Xander added and Cordelia did that look of annoyance to him.

"Whatever," She mumbled and Doyle smiled a little. Cordelia and Xander were like two teen siblings fighting. Sometimes you even forgot they dated and tolerated each other. Angel has thought many times over this job was like working with children. Just then the four stopped dead in their tracks seeing a dead man on the ground. They quickly surrounded him.

"Heart's gone," Doyle looked into the chest seeing something was torn from it.

"How big is this thing?" Xander sounded nervous looking around. It had to be big in order to rip a fully-grown man's heart out of his chest. Just then Xander saw something hanging from a tree and went to grab it. "Gross it's sticky."

"It's probably it's webbing." Angel walked over to the tree seeing the black web and looking up.

"This isn't high flying fun." Xander commented and Angel looked to him and there was a moment of awkward silence. But the silence was broken by a rustling going on around them. The four of got closer together and looked around. "I really hate spiders."

"Maybe it's just a possum." Doyle added and just then Angel saw the giant black spider.

"Yeah that's not a possum." Angel could see the spider was about to jump to them so he pushed his friends out of the way. The spider jumped to him and Angel fell to the ground. He held the spider back but barely. The thing screeched at him and two giant fangs came out trying to get to Angel's chest. Just then something hit the spider and went flying. Angel saw Doyle with a large tree branch and quickly helped the slayer up as the spider went back up into the trees.

Angel reached slowly for his crossbow and was tracking it but the other three were in a little bit of a panic.

"Look, we need bigger weapons and maybe a spider repellent, say we go home." Xander offered.

"I agree." Cordelia stayed close to Doyle but it looked like Angel wasn't paying attention as he continued to look up.

"Yo, slayer," Doyle tried to get Angel's attention just then Angel fired his crossbow and they heard something like a yelp and the giant spider fell from the tree tops. Angel hit the spider in the head but it was still twitching. Angel walked up to the spider, put his foot on it to hold it still and fired another arrow at point blank range and the spider stopped moving.

"Or we could do that." Xander felt relieved as Angel killed the nasty bug. Now, where did this thing come from?

* * *

Dawn was now out of school and everyone was heading to the mansion. And of course the whole way home she was telling Angel how upset she was that he didn't take her out to the woods. He knew that would happen but at least the thing is dead. Once they made it home it was time find out what kind of spider it was.

"There could be more," Angel suggested and that wasn't sitting well with the others. "Need to know where it came from." Angel walked into the study to start but everyone stopped as they saw Willow sitting there. She looked horrified and yet sad.

"I know where it came from." She sounded nervous saying that too. "Anya," It was like the room held it's breath. "It killed…ten of them. She summoned it because a girl made a wish to have them feel what it was like to have their hearts ripped out." Willow finished. Angel looked beyond livid. The rest of the team looked shocked and even scared. Angel tossed his crossbow onto the table with some anger.

"When were you going to tell us?" Xander demanded as Angel paced a little.

"I'm telling you now." Willow answered as the tension in the room increased quickly.

"Great, thanks," Xander was frustrated. "It's Anya, how could you…why didn't you tell us?" He demanded and then Willow looked up to Angel. Anya's a demon again and now she has killed, taken a life. Xander then looked to Angel as he stood there they all did. "No," Xander's voice was stern.

"She's not same Anya," Dawn started.

"But he doesn't have to kill her." Xander insisted and looked to Angel.

"This isn't easy for me either." Angel added because it wasn't. Anya fought along side him for almost fours.

"There has to be other options." Xander wanted there to be one.

"And I've already considered them." Angel had to put his foot down on this one.

"Took you ten seconds to do that? Ten seconds to consider it? To kill a friend?" Xander was starting to get frantic.

"I've thought about this, this day, this happening," Angel was going to be reasonable and real with this. That one day she goes back to her old ways. This was the day. "You have to, all of us have."

"We can fix," Xander wasn't going to hear it. "These are mystical deaths," He then turned to Willow. "Fix it. You brought Angel back." Willow sat there couldn't answer that. Even if she could raise all ten boys back, what would that do to her? What would it cost her?

"Hey," Angel went to shut Xander up and also to leave him and Willow out of this.

"Xander," Cordelia stepped in. "I know this is hard for you hear,"

"Really?" Xander snapped to Cordelia. "Doyle's half demon," He then looked to Angel. "Kill him,"

"Wait a minute," Doyle was now stepping in.

"He hasn't killed anyone." Angel reminded Xander and it's true. If Doyle did kill a human other than that human possibly going evil, if that, he would take Doyle out.

"You want to kill Anya!" Xander couldn't see it any other way.

"I do not want to kill Anya!" Angel wanted to make that very clear.

"We've done this before, this isn't new ground for us." Again Xander wanted this to go his way. "When our friends go all crazy killing people we help them."

"Hey, can hear you." Willow wasn't all that pleased with that comment. Angel sighed knowing what Xander was saying. But Willow wasn't a demon, she was just full of rage.

"This is different." Angel got a little closer to Xander.

"You don't care about her the same way I do." Xander added but that right there stuck something in Angel, something deep down. "I still love her."

"And that's why you can't see this for what it really is." Angel finished hoping that was the end of it. Everyone was quiet for a moment realizing what was about to happen, what Angel was going to have to do. "Willow was different, she's human, Anya's not she's a demon."

"And you're the slayer I see now. I see how simple that is." Xander was now getting angry but so was Angel. Angel got a little closer to Xander.

"It's never simple." Angel was trying to help Xander understand but it wasn't working out.

"Of course not," Xander made himself a little taller staring at Angel. "Say there's a mass murdering demon you're oh boning it's all grey area." Everyone in a nano second knew who he was talking about. But if that's where Xander wanted to go then Angel will take him there.

"Buffy never chose to be a vampire ever!" Angel raised his voice. "She never chose the life given to her! Anya did! Anya has chosen this!" Angel was going to defend Buffy on this like he always has no matter where she was or where they were in their relationship. Angel was going to defend the love of his life no matter what.

"You have no idea what she's going through!" Xander was going to defend his lover too.

"I don't give a damn actually!" Because Angel didn't.

"This is the part where you're going to step back, cut us off and be the law. Act," But Angel has heard enough from Xander.

"I killed Buffy!" Angel yelled and everyone was quiet. "Do you even remember that?" That was a long time ago, they were still in high school, Doyle wasn't even around and Dawn according to the fake memories was eleven then. "I would have given up everything I had to be with her. I love her more than I will ever love anything in this life. I almost let world burn for it. And I put a sword through her heart…because I had to." Dawn let a tear fall and Willow was so quiet. That all seemed to happen a lifetime ago.

Everyone stood there quietly. "You remember cheering me on?" Angel wanted to make sure Xander remembered all that. "Both of you," He then looked to Willow but Willow was caught off guard. "You remember giving me Willow's message? Kick her ass?" Just then Willow's eyes widen and she stood glaring at Xander.

"I never said that." She then looked to Angel and the slayer looked to her. "He was supposed to tell you to stall her so I could finish the ritual." Then Angel looked to Xander again. Xander continued to advert his eyes from the slayer.

"This is different." Xander stated.

"It is not!" Angel yelled louder. "It's always complicated! I do the shit you can't! I have always done the shit you can't! I do the things I do because I am the slayer!" Angel looked to them as Xander stood there. "I cut myself off because you can't do what I do. You're willing to let Anya live after what she's done, you're not strong enough."

"You allowed Buffy to live when she went bad." Xander didn't know when to quit as Angel got right up in Xander's face.

"Buffy never killed, Elizabeth did, you still can't see the difference and that's why I am the law, that's why I'm the one who draws the line, makes that choice not you." Angel then backed down.

"There has to be another way." Xander barely got out.

"Better find it fast." Angel warned him and Xander stormed out as Angel went to grab his crossbow and headed to the training room to grab some smaller knives. Dawn sat down in tears while Cordelia went to hug her. Doyle leaned against the wall realizing what was going to happen and Willow sat there knowing the team itself was in trouble. It took about two minutes and they all heard the Mustang's engine fire up. Willow stood up and ran to her room. Dawn knew when Angel comes back Anya will be dead.

Willow made it to her room and started to gather some supplies. The only thing is she was rather low on supplies since giving up magic. But she still had one trick up her sleeves. She brought Buffy's soul back with magic, she might not be able to do the same with Anya but maybe she can do something.

* * *

Anya was back at the frat house where she killed those boys. The blood stains were still there. It was a crime scene now as Anya looked around.

"Knew I'd find you here." Anya looked up seeing Xander standing there.

"What do you want?" Anya didn't have time for this.

"I want to help you." Xander was trying to save her. "Listen I'm sorry for everything I did but I want to help you."

"Why?" Anya wanted to know.

"Angel's on his way." Xander answered. Inside Anya she was afraid but she didn't show it. "He's going to kill you."

"Try," Anya reminded him.

"Did everyone eat their crazy flakes today? You guys are friends." Xander wanted to fix this and fast.

"No we're not, we're enemies, he's the slayer, I'm a demon and I have a job to do." Anya stood there unwaviered. "So does Angel, Xander you've always wanted to see what you wanted. But he knew, I knew, sooner or later it was going to come to this." Xander couldn't believe this was happening. Xander then noticed Anya wasn't looking at him so he turned around seeing Angel standing there. He didn't have a crossbow, if he was going to kill a friend like Anya they were going to do it proper, fist fight and go down fighting.

"Angel, no," Xander couldn't believe this was happening.

"Xander, get out of my way." Angel continued to walk in.

"No," Xander wasn't going to let this happen.

"Move!" Anya demanded and then Xander looked to her and she was in demon form. Anya smacked him and he flew away. Angel went to throw a fist and Anya ducked and threw her own punched that Angel caught with his jaw and went to the floor for a moment. "Still a little rusty," But before she could take another step Angel kicked both of her knees and as she was about fall forwards he kicked her in the chin and he jumped back to his feet.

Anya was able to recover and threw another punch Angel blocked and then she kicked him and he blocked that one. Anya was in full demon form and can fight now and Angel had to go into full slayer mode in order to keep up with her. Both were not going easy on each other. Angel kicked Angel in stomach but she managed to shove him to the wall and they looked to each other.

"Anya, I'm sorry," Angel stood there.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked and charged at him. Angel grabbed her quickly and held her by the wrist shoving her to the wall. In a flash Angel took out a knife from his belt and stabbed Anya through the heart. Anya's demon face disappeared as she slid down the wall and Angel backed away. In a quick reflex Angel broke Xander's attack and held him there.

"No! No! What have you done!" Xander yelled to the slayer and Angel held him back. But just then Anya took a deep breath and Angel looked to her as she pulled the knife out.

"Forgot how much that hurts." She then twirled the knife. "You know that's not how to kill a vengeance demon."

"Just getting started." Angel then shoved Xander away as Angel threw the knife at him but Angel caught it with ease. Just then a bright light appeared and D'Hoffryn appeared.

"Oh, don't mind me, continue whatever it was you were doing." He insisted but the three of them knew he wasn't here to watch the show. He then looked around at the blood on the walls. "Oh, breathtaking! It's like somebody slaughtered an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog." Angel was almost ready to throw his knife at D'Hoffryn. "Careful slayer, I'll be gone before you can throw it." He then went to stand by Anya. "I was talking with your friend Miss Rosenberg, she's a fiery one,"

"Stay away from her." Xander demanded and D'Hoffryn looked to Xander.

"You're the rotten one who did this to my Anyaka, you have no place to talk." D'Hoffryn spat out. "The witch sees that Anyaka belongs outside the folds of vengeance, we know what the slayer sees. And then there's you," He looked back at Xander. "You just see with the eyeballs of love. But no one has bothered to ask what Anyaka wants."

"Her name is Anya." Xander corrected the demon.

"Actually her original name," D'Hoffryn was about to start.

"I want to take it back," Anya muttered and D'Hoffryn looked to her.

"What did you say?" D'Hoffryn asked to be sure.

"I want to take it back, I want to undo what I did." Anya was in tears as she walked up to her demon father.

"There's ten dead people, it's not easy to undo such a thing, not impossible." D'Hoffryn went on. "You understand what must be done to undo this." Anya nodded knowing what she would have to do. "The fates require a sacrifice, the life of a vengeance demon."

"No," Xander muttered but Anya nodded. "Anya no!"

"Xander! Just shut up, stop trying to save me." Anya insisted and she looked back to D'Hoffryn. "Just do it."

"This is your wish?" He wanted to be sure and she nodded.

"Yes," Anya closed her eyes and just then out of nowhere Halfrek appeared. Halfreck smiled seeing everyone.

"Anyaka," She smiled and Anya realized what was about to happen.

"Hally," But D'Hoffryn clapped his hands and Halfrek went up in flames screaming. "No!" Anya looked to D'Hoffryn.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? You think it was going to be that easy to get away?" D'Hoffryn demanded as Anya started to cry.

"Why?" Anya was soft spoken.

"Why? Because you wished it, need to be more clear next time." The demon answered.

"She was yours." Anya reminded him.

"Have I taught you anything? Why go for the kill when you can go for the pain?" He asked and Xander went to charge at the demon but Angel held him back. "I have plenty of girls who will always be vengeance demons, but you Anya are out. Your wish is granted."

"You should have killed me." Anya insisted and he laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. From beneath you, it devours." D'Hoffryn assured her but that made Angel's eyes widen. "Be patience all good things in time." And like that he was gone. Anya then looked back to Angel and Xander as they stood there and then left. Xander raced after and Angel wasn't going to stop him.

"Anya! Anya wait," Xander caught up to her. Anya stopped walking and looked to Xander.

"Xander, just, just go away." She wanted to be alone.

"Whatever is between us doesn't matter, you shouldn't be alone in this." Xander wanted to help.

"Yes I should, my whole life I've just clung to whatever came along." She looked to her ex-lover. "I need to be alone for this." She started to walk backwards into the night. "Don't follow me." She begged and was gone. She wanted to be alone in this because sometimes you need it.

* * *

Angel was alone on the balcony of the mansion. He was looking up into the starry night. He hoped wherever Buffy was she could see the same night sky. What had happened today brought back so many memories of him and Buffy, him and Elizabeth. He will always remember the day he sent Buffy to Hell he just did his best to never think about it. Right now it would be a good time for Buffy to just appear and hold him. But instead he heard the phone ringing from inside.

Angel went inside the room and walked to the nightstand where the phone was. But who would be calling at this late hour seeing at the clock was reading one in the morning. Angel picked it up, maybe it was a telemarketer.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel? It's Wesley," The English accent replied and Angel sat on the bed with a small smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked and realized if Wes was calling this late it wasn't good.

"I've got a problem," Wesley started and Angel knew it was going to be a long conversion.

_**There you have it, chapter 5. It's starting to get good and if you can remember who's in LA then the next chapter is the one you all are waiting for. Of course I have a sneak peek here and in the forum. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Thanks once again for reading, commenting and everything else. **_

_Chapter 6 Old Times_

_Angel found the hotel, parked his car and headed inside. The lobby was empty as he looked around. The place was still the same as it was the last time he was here. Angel headed for the main office where Wes should be and he knew it, the former Watcher was reading. Angel cleared his throat and Wes looked up and smiled._

"_Angel," Wes got up and Angel smiled a little too as they shared a hug. They pulled away and Wes got a better look at him. He was completely different than the last time they were together. Angel looked like himself again he didn't look tired and sick. "Just got here?"_

"_Yeah," Angel followed Wes to the desk and took a seat while Wes went back to his chair. "Anything else on the Witnesses?" Angel asked._

"_Nothing different than what I have researched. Two spirits will watch the end of the coming days. Basically they will document those days." Wes explained as he pulled out his notes. "__And I will grant authority to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for twelve hundred and sixty days, clothed in sackcloth. These are the two olive trees and the two lampstands that stand before the Lord of the earth.__And if anyone wants to harm them, fire flows out of their mouth and devours their enemies; so if anyone wants to harm them, he must be killed in this way.__These have the power to shut up the sky, so that rain will not fall during the days of their prophesying; and they have power over the waters to turn them into blood, and to strike the earth with every plague, as often as they desire._

_When they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up out of the abyss will make war with them, and overcome them and kill them."_

_Wes finished and Angel was still sitting there. Wes and the slayer were both silent for a moment. "It means two spirits will document the end of times and when they are done the beast will kill them."_

"_Who's the beast?" Angel asked._

_**Go ahead, speculate all you want, love to hear what you guys think is coming. **_


	6. Old Times

**Chapter 6 Old Times**

_**A/N: It's here, the chapter you've all been waiting for since the end of Book 6. Enjoy. **_

_Nothing here to see  
Just a kid like me  
Trying to cuss and see  
Trying to figure it out_

_Nothing better to do_  
_When I'm stuck on you_  
_And still I'm here_  
_Trying to figure it out_

_Getting hard to sleep_  
_But it is in my dreams_  
_But it's killing me_  
_To try and figure it out_

_Nothing better to do_  
_When I'm stuck on you_  
_And still I'm here_  
_Trying to figure it out_

_I'll let it go 'co I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to talk it out_  
_I said I'll com, I'll promise I won't show but I see you trying to figure it out_  
_I promise you, I'll take a bet on you but you didn't know I planned it out_  
_I said I'll go, yeah, I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to figure it out_

_Nothing here to see_  
_Just a kid like me_  
_Trying to cuss and see_  
_Trying to figure it out_

_Nothing better to do_  
_When I'm stuck on you_  
_And still I'm here_  
_Trying to figure it out_

_I'll let it go 'co I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to talk it out_  
_I said I'll com, I'll promise I won't show but I see you trying to figure it out_  
_I promise you, I'll take a bet on you but you didn't know I planned it out_  
_I said I'll go, yeah, I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to figure it out_

_Figure it Out by Royal Blood_

Angel sat at the table with Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander at the mansion. Wes called last night but the slayer waited until the morning to speak with his team about this.

"I don't want to sound mean but doesn't this happen all the time in LA? Murder?" Cordelia asked as they all sat there.

"The only thing the three girls share is that they are fifteen." Angel didn't answer the question though. "One was a cheerleader, another a nerd and the third a Goth" Meaning it was just their age they shared. They weren't related nor did they go to the same school.

"Random killing then?" Xander asked because why is Wesley scared about this?

"I don't know," Angel didn't but he knew there was something Wes wasn't telling him. Angel didn't want to go to LA right now, not with the Hell Mouth acting the way it is. But something was telling him to go to LA. "He mentioned other girls around that same age have been killed all over the country."

"Yeah, it's random." Xander added because it's true. Murders of young teen girls is not uncommon or rare as sad as it is. The team couldn't see a reason for him to head to LA. Wes had to be hiding something though if Angel was campaigning to go. They needed the slayer here where the Hell Mouth is.

* * *

Angel was now in town gassing up the Mustang before he headed to LA tonight. The team can handle themselves for the weekend hopefully. But something was calling to him and it was something he couldn't ignore. As he sat there leaning against his car someone was watching him he could feel it. Angel looked over his shoulder and it was Michael sitting on the bench. Just then the pump indicated his car's gas tank was full. Angel put the nozzle away and headed over to Michael. It's not a random thing the priest was just here.

Angel sat down on the bench but kept his distance. Once he trusted the young priest but now he wasn't sure.

"Business trip?" Angel asked but not making eye contact.

"You're going to LA?" Michael asked and that got Angel's attention as he looked to the man dressed in the black suit with the white neck collar.

"How," But Angel couldn't finish asking.

"Lucky guess." Michael answered but once again Angel just knew that wasn't much of a lucky guess. "You didn't tell them did you?" Once again Angel was unsure what that meant…completely. "The three dead girls, you've seen them before." Ok, now Angel knew this man was hiding something.

"What do you know?" The slayer more or less demanded. Michael knew about the supernatural but how much of it?

"LA and Sunnydale share some strange connection with the Hell Mouth." Michael went on. "I think it's time you find out what it really is." Angel continued to stare at the priest as Michael never actually looked at Angel face to face. There was a moment silence then Michael finally looked at Angel directly in the face. Just then he handed the slayer three pictures and Angel took them. They were the three dead girls Wes had described let alone Angel had seen in his dream. "Something is happening in LA and it will affect Sunnydale also, I'd recommend if you have friends there to get them out soon."

Angel wanted to question the man further but knew he had a mission to go on. Angel didn't say anything as he stood up and headed to his car, got in, started it up and drove off. Michael continued to sit there on the bench and looked up to the bright and sunny day.

* * *

Angel was back at the mansion in his room packing. Also in his room was Dawn as she was trying to convince him that she should tag along.

"Please?" Dawn begged more than asked.

"No," Angel said for the tenth time. "Stop," He demanded before she could ask again. Dawn just huffed in protest, folded her arms across her chest and sat there about to pout. "Dawn, I don't know what's going on, I want you here."

"But there could be…monsters, robbers and, and drugs in LA." Dawn was trying to give a reason to join her brother. But the reasons she just listed were all below par.

"I think I can manage." Angel knew what she was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. Angel came over and sat down next to Dawn on the bed. "I want you here because of the Hell Mouth. I have no idea what's happening right now. The Hell Mouth is active again, Spike is in the basement of the school losing his mind, vampires are increasing in numbers and we just had the Witnesses. I want you here." Meaning she needed to guard and watch out for this place. Basically she will become the acting slayer for a bit.

"How long?" Dawn asked and Angel didn't know how long he was going to be in LA. He just sighed meaning…who knows. Dawn would just have to accept it. "You aren't just going to get away are you?"

Angel looked up at her. What did that mean? Did she think he was trying to run from his problems? He did that all last year and even a few years ago. But Dawn knows best that no one said this was going to be hard and no one ever said this was going to be easy either. Angel has overcome a lot but he still has that feeling to just run away. "You and Xander and the whole…Anya thing."

"How Xander didn't want Anya to die and he was willing to do anything to keep her even though she's killed so many people?" Angel reminded her and Dawn nodded. Angel wanted to keep Buffy but no one would let him. It was a huge question that when it comes to the slayer he must do certain things, black and white. But when it comes to other people, more or less his friends, it's grey. He and Xander were at some odds right now, and this isn't the first time.

"You're not just going to LA to get away right?" Dawn asked to be sure. Ever since Buffy left Dawn was the one that kept the slayer in line and in check.

"Maybe but…" That but meant something and Dawn picked up on it. "Just a funny feeling about LA." And Dawn nodded. Funny feelings can't be ignored.

* * *

Angel finished packing his trunk of the car and was sure to bring his crossbow and other weapons. His team was going to see him off. They knew something wasn't right if he was one leaving on very little information. Also to be going alone it meant something as well, he always takes a few of the team members. He said bye to everyone and Dawn was last so they could hug a little longer. Angel left the group and got into the car and headed off as the sun would be setting soon. He'll be in LA just after nightfall.

The drive from Sunnydale to LA is one Angel has made several times but not alone. The first time was in the passenger seat with his mom at the wheel. They were leaving LA for a better life…boy what they didn't know then. The second time he was with Buffy as they were going to see the Rock Honor's concert. That was one of the best nights of his life. He's always driven with someone to LA and back, never alone. This is the first time he has driven alone for this long. It was sometimes ok but most of the time he felt some emptiness. The only good thing about it is that he has been able to reflect on some of the past events.

The long stretch of highway was barren as he made the trip on Interstate 15 and will catch I-10, which will take him in pretty close to LA. After that he just has catch the city roads to get where he was going. The engine of the car is all he heard as he was driving and music that was low almost drowned out by the engine running. He was rather relaxed right now, he had one direction to go in, something he hasn't had in a while. He was by himself to actually think. This is what he needed a year ago, to be alone. But you can't change the past, just fight for the future.

Angel was coming up to LA after the hour and a half drive and the place was a light bulb in the night. His first stop would be the hotel to get a debriefing and actually have a better idea on what was happening. Also maybe get some food somewhere in there.

Angel found the hotel, parked his car and headed inside. The lobby was empty as he looked around. The place was still the same as it was the last time he was here. Angel headed for the main office where Wes should be and he knew it, the former Watcher was reading. Angel cleared his throat and Wes looked up and smiled.

"Angel," Wes got up and Angel smiled a little too as they shared a hug. They pulled away and Wes got a better look at him. He was completely different than the last time they were together. Angel looked like himself again he didn't look tired and sick. "Just got here?"

"Yeah," Angel followed Wes to the desk and took a seat while Wes went back to his chair. "Anything else on the Witnesses?" Angel asked.

"Nothing different than what I have researched. Two spirits will watch the end of the coming days. Basically they will document those days." Wes explained as he pulled out his notes. "And I will grant authority to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for twelve hundred and sixty days, clothed in sackcloth. These are the two olive trees and the two lampstands that stand before the Lord of the earth. And if anyone wants to harm them, fire flows out of their mouth and devours their enemies; so if anyone wants to harm them, he must be killed in this way. These have the power to shut up the sky, so that rain will not fall during the days of their prophesying; and they have power over the waters to turn them into blood, and to strike the earth with every plague, as often as they desire.

When they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up out of the abyss will make war with them, and overcome them and kill them."

Wes finished and Angel was still sitting there. Wes and the slayer were both silent for a moment. "It means two spirits will document the end of times and when they are done the beast will kill them."

"Who's the beast?" Angel asked.

"It could be the devil, a powerful demon, not sure." Wes answered. "I am going through the entire book and it's a tough one." Angel nodded and was unsure about this end of the world idea. He's come up against the end many times. "But if you say the two witnesses have been chosen then…" Wes started to do the math. "If it's correct from the day you've told me we have twelve hundred and thirty five days which is…three years and…three months give or take."

"So the end happens in three years?" Angel asked but Wes shook his head no.

"The end is happening now, the rise of the two witnesses marks the start. What this is saying is they will document the events for three years." Wes went on. "After three years they will be killed or taken away. It'll take the three years for the world to actually end and the earth fully succumbs to whatever demise it is." Angel understood but he didn't like it. "From what I can understand once certain events occur then it can't be stopped."

"If we stop the most important events then…?" Angel shrugged but Wes wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure," Wes couldn't say yes or no as he put his notes away and then grabbed three pictures and handed them to Angel. "These are the girls." Angel looked at the pictures they were the same ones Father Michael gave him and he hates it when things repeat or are way too similar. "These are the crime scene photos." Wes opened up the files. The pictures Angel had were school pictures. The crime photos were the ones he saw in his dreams.

"I saw them all die." Angel stated and he was very uncomfortable about this.

"I had Gunn basically do search using certain key words and there are more girls ranging from as young ten to as old as twenty being killed." Then Wes pointed to something the stab wounds. "All the wounds are same size and in the same spot."

"A lot of serial killers working together?" Angel just tossed that one out there. But he knew something else was at work. Something was going on for sure. "I'll drive around, maybe something will pop up." Angel stood up and it couldn't hurt. "Be back soon."

* * *

Angel headed down to the lower parts of LA, he knows these parts, he's spent three months here let alone went to a Hell dimension. These streets weren't just filled with homeless people; it was also filled with vampires and demons feeding off those homeless people. Angel parked the car a few blocks away and started to head in the direction of what is the underbelly of LA. You want answers this is one place to start.

The slayer put his hands in his overcoat pocket and started to walk. Maybe he'll pick up something around here like talk. He wasn't carrying any weapons on him though just a stake that was hidden and a knife in his shoe. He didn't want to scare off the people or the shadows. Angel continued to walk looking around the filthy streets and until he saw a familiar spot. It was the apartment complex he lived in four years ago. It looked the same. The complex across the way is where he would see Buffy's shadow staring at him.

Angel continued to walk and as he passed an alley he stopped. Something was drawing him to it. The slayer with caution walked down the dark and hot alley. He was ready for something to jump out at him. Then the slayer stopped dead in his tracks knowing something was right behind him. He had to be quick to subdue what ever it was.

Angel turned around quickly but before he could do anything he stopped with wide eyes.

"Get down." The person ordered and Angel faced the other way seeing something charging to them both. Angel then looked to Buffy as she held up a small crossbow and Angel ducked as she fired. Angel got back up taking out the knife from his shoe and threw it to another demon coming from behind Buffy. "You come down here to these streets with just a knife." She chided him.

"Wasn't looking for a fight." Angel answered while Buffy tossed him the small crossbow. It was much smaller than what he was use to. It felt like he could crush it with his hands but it'll get the job done. Buffy then pulled out a sword that was strapped to her back.

"You never do, do you?" She asked and Angel pointed to another oncoming being and fired. Buffy then joined back-to-back with Angel and they both fought off the strange looking demons.

It didn't take much time, the two got back in their old ways when fighting. They looked around killing seven of the demons. Then finally they both realized they were standing in front of each other. Buffy looked like Buffy, well she let her hair grow out more, if it was possible. Last time he saw her it went down to her mid back now it was down to her lower back. She still had those fiery green eyes and the pale beautiful skin.

"Hi," She finally greeted him.

"Hi," Angel barely got out. Buffy couldn't help but stare a little. Angel looked different he looked…healthy. Last year her looked sick and tired and the light was gone. But now he looked like the slayer he always was.

"You look…you look good." Buffy managed to say and she was honest.

"You look timely." Angel added and Buffy smiled a little. "And also good." They stared at each other for a little while longer. They haven't seen each other since the beginning of the summer. They've both changed but yet remained the same. Buffy looked liked she's aged but the age was due to war. She looked mature, wise and beautiful. She hasn't lost her touch from fighting.

Angel looked likes gained back his body strength, his color, his drive to live. All last year that was missing, he was withering away. But he looked like himself again. They couldn't deny that they've both missed each other but there was still this strange space between the two. They parted ways on not the greatest terms. Angel has taken full responsibility of that. But they weren't stupid; a trust was gone and if they were going to be back in this war they had to build everything back up together.

Just then they realized some time had passed as they stared at each. They had to get back to business as they looked around to the dead things they killed.

"What's happening?" Angel asked knowing that should kill off the awkwardness.

"I don't know, but these demons have been spotted all over town and are up to something." Buffy looked around. "But they aren't the same ones that killed three girls." That made Angel look to her. "You know about them?" Angel nodded.

"What do you know?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Not much." They then continued to look at each other. "Uh…well, we should,"

"Right, look into this more." Angel was keeping himself from stuttering.

"By the way," Buffy then pulled an arrow out from a dead demon. "You owe me one." Angel couldn't help but do a half smile as he started to follow her out of the alley.

"I like what you did with the hair." He started as they walked together leaving the streets.

"Thanks," She responded and followed him another block or so and they made it to his car. Angel opened the trunk of the car and they put what weapons they had into. "Just got here?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. And as always, old habits die hard as Angel opened the passenger door for Buffy and she got in. He didn't think about it he just did it. As he went around the car he couldn't help but think _'damn she got hotter.' _Angel got into the driver's side and turned the car on.

It was time to head to the hotel but the music was louder this time and at first the beat was pretty cool until the lyrics came on. _'You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you.'_ Angel hadn't even put the car in first gear and it was getting very awkward in five seconds. _'Help me, I broke apart my insides. Help me; I've got no soul to sell. Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself. I want to fu...'_ Angel quickly changed the station not sure what button he pushed, but anything to stop that song._ 'And girls they just want to have fun.'_ This was better and both Angel and Buffy just looked straight ahead. Angel put the car in first and was off. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Wes sat in his office reading and heard footsteps coming his way. But he heard more than one set of footsteps. He knew someone else was with Angel because the slayer does not wear heels, well not that he's aware of. Wes set his book down and went out to the main lobby and found Angel and Buffy walking in. Seeing them together made everything seem ok for now.

"Anything?" Wes asked and they both shrugged at the same time.

"Just some demons." Buffy answered and went to the weapons case and put what she took from it away. "Except the slayer comes to a fight with only a knife."

"What?" Angel asked and Wes smiled a little. "I wasn't looking for a fight."

"Really? Then what were you looking for?" Buffy asked facing him and Angel went to answer but nothing came out. "Thought so." Buffy then faced Wes as did Angel. "Anything?"

"Well, something, something strange is happening." Wes answered and Angel and Buffy just stood there. Angel nodded slowly, that's all the former Watcher had?

"Wow, and to think we're the world's last hope." Buffy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll keep researching but I'm more interested in what's happening in Sunnydale." Wes was being honest.

"You don't think these girls are connected?" Angel asked but of course Wes wouldn't know until the slayer speaks up saying he saw all three in a dream.

"Well, look who rolled into town?" A voice rung out. Angel and Buffy turned around while Wes looked up as Gunn walked in. Angel and Gunn shook hands with a smile. "Take it you aren't here for the tourist attractions?"

"No, end of the world stuff." Angel answered and Wes nodded.

"Maybe one day you can actually have a vacation." Gunn was trying to lighten up the mood. But now that everyone was here it was time talk and find what direction to take this.

* * *

The four sat around as Wes tried to get his notes together to update everyone as they finished their Chinese take-out. Angel and Buffy about a year or so ago would be sitting next to each…and they were. Maybe it was just out of habit and they didn't seem to notice. They went over the Witnesses again to make sure they understood what is happening.

"Ok, step one is completed…what's step two?" Gunn asked as Wes continued to look through his note.

"The Seven Seals." Wes answered and it didn't sound promising.

"But why these girls?" Gunn asked and looked around. "How do they figure into all this?" And Wes shrugged because he didn't know.

"I've been dreaming about them, their deaths." Angel spoke up and Buffy felt like she should say something.

"Me too." And then Angel looked to her. "I've…I see it too." And that made this all take a hard left turn.

"Is it like a Doyle thing?" Gunn asked knowing if the slayer dreams about things and they happen that's a red flag. But to have Buffy dreaming the same thing, that's a red flag and a half.

"I don't think so," Wes had an idea. "Doyle sees a potential threat, something that can be avoided."

"The girls are already dead by the time I wake up." Angel added on. "If it is the PTB why show something I can't even do anything about? Why send them to Buffy?" That was a good question too bad no one had an answer. Something was wrong though with all this but really how do these girls figure into all this.

"This is all connected we just don't know how." Wes was going to stay rational because it is all connected. "The girls that we have found information on all have the same stab wounds, range from an age of ten to twenty, that's big but still random."

"But if the slayer sees these murders along with Buffy then it's not so random." Gunn added. "There has to be a reason why they are both seeing the girls."

"So, how do we figure out why I'm seeing this?" Buffy asked because she understands why Angel could be seeing it. Slayers do get premonitions.

"Well, there could be one way," Wes suggested. "Shouldn't be too busy at the bar."

"Lorne?" Angel asked and Wes nodded. Angel shrugged to it because if either one of them sing maybe Lorne can get something off of that. Angel then looked to Buffy and she nodded meaning she knows what to do next.

"No idea what to sing for the guy." Buffy stood up and Angel followed her. Wes and Gunn got up and followed them out as they headed to the weapons cabinet. They don't need the weapons going into the bar but maybe after they leave after they find what they are looking for.

* * *

The group headed outside following the slayer and the vampire. Angel packed the trunk of the Mustang while Wes and Gunn watched them get into the car.

"You think it's coincidence that those have found each other now at the start of all this?" Gunn asked and Wes sighed folding his arms across his chest as the Mustang pulled away.

"I believe in logic, I'm rational but those two they are anything but logical. I don't think it's coincidence." Wes looked over to Gunn. Something has begun and the slayer and the vampire with a soul have found each other is not random at all. It had to mean something.

Inside the Mustang the ride quiet at the moment. You could hear the hum of the engine and sometimes the gears shifting when Angel needed to change them. Once these two would be talking but right now it was quiet. The space was back between them. Buffy did her awkward body shift. It meant she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Buffy," Angel looked over her. They might have grown apart but they still know each other, the cues and the odd quarks they have. Buffy glanced to him and then forwards and then back to him again.

"So…" She started and looked to Angel again. "We're in this together again?" Buffy asked. Were they back? Were they a team again? Was the entire A-Team about to get back together soon? Angel then faced her.

"Mulder and Scully." Angel answered and Buffy nodded understanding what that meant. Yes, they are a team again and it will go beyond LA.

* * *

Angel pulled up to Lorne's bar and like the gentleman he was he opened up Buffy's door and she got out. They didn't want to advertise that they were the slayer and the vampire with soul. These two have made a huge name for themselves over the years. Monsters were afraid of these two. If you see one the other wasn't far away. And since the slayer has risen from the dead that has put more fear into vampires and demons alike.

Angel fixed the collar of his black leather jacket and started inside but Buffy stood there for a moment watching him walk away but mostly looked at his butt. _'No, bad Buffy, bad, you're on a mission, focus.' _She started after him. Angel walked into the bar and it seemed rather busy. You can find demons, vampires and humans here. The underworld did not discriminate. Buffy looked around staying near the slayer. They wanted to find Lorne even though to be surrounded by so much evil was difficult to ignore. But this was a safe haven from the war outside. There was one thought though running through Angel's mind and that's if the world was about to come to its end who's side are these demons going to chose.

Just then Angel felt Buffy grab his arm gently and he looked to her. That was the first touch since she reached out and grabbed his shoulder before leaving town. But this touch was more or less to signal Angel she found Lorne. Angel looked to the direction she pointed to and there was the green demon behind the bar. The two made their way to the bar and Lorne was talking to a regular.

"Hey Lorne," Angel greeted the demon and Lorne looked at Angel. He hasn't seen Angel in a long time.

"Well, butter my biscuits and bite me, look at you Angel cake." Lorne was still himself. "Wow, you have grown into the slayer image haven't you?" Then he turned to Buffy. "And you're just beautiful as every, what can I get you two?"

"Business trip." Angel answered as Lorne nodded and reached around to the bar and grabbed some glasses and set them before Angel and Buffy. But before he could pour some sort of alcoholic drink and Angel stopped him. "No thanks," Lorne didn't think anything of it Buffy, however, smiled on the inside. He really was himself again. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a shot. Lorne poured her a drink and she put it down.

"So, how is business?" Lorne asked them.

"Booming," Buffy answered. "Lorne, Angel and I have been having the same dream of girls dying, the exact same dream. We don't know why."

"Yeah and the Hell Mouth is active again." Angel tossed in there.

"Well, you two have a number picked out?" Lorne asked knowing what needed to be done. Both Angel and Buffy nodded. "Good, then you two can go up together once the DJ takes his break. But the two looked confused.

"Together?" Angel wanted to be sure he heard right and Lorne shrugged.

"You both are dreaming the same thing?" The demon asked and they nodded. "It'll be easier to read you both at the same time." Lorne then saw the awkwardness. "It's just a duet it's easy." Just then Lorne went to take care of a costumer while Angel and Buffy sat there. A few seconds passed and they looked to each other. They have to sing together?

* * *

"They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spent." Buffy was singing and then it was Angel's turn.

"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got. Babe." Angel response. Lorne sat there listening as the two stood on stage so stiff and tense it almost looked like it hurt.

"I got you babe I got you babe," They sung together. Angel and Buffy can sing halfway descent but right now they were nervous, off key with each other and they didn't sing the song too convincely.

_"_I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring." Angel continued as torture went on.

"And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long. 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong." Buffy somewhat forced it out.

"Then put your little hand in mine. There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe." Angel was just trying to get through the song because at some point it does end.

"I got you babe I got you babe." The sung together again.

* * *

The song was over and Angel and Buffy couldn't get off the stage fast enough. Another demon got on stage to sing while Angel and Buffy just wanted to know their fortune and leave. That three minutes and seven seconds will never leave this bar and it never happened. They found Lorne as he sat there but he looked…mad.

"You two broke up?" He asked and they sat down. "It's one thing to be nervous but that, that was painful." Lorne paused for a moment looking at them. He picked up that the break up itself was painful, it was stressful, difficult and something they both did not want. He picked up that there was still something missing between them it's called trust and that's something that's never given it's earned. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's…it's ok," Buffy spoke up because if they really hated each other they wouldn't be at the same table let alone sing together. Lorne could feel that too.

"Well, ones things for sure you two having these dream I don't think it's a PTB thing it's something else." Lorne knew it was time to move away from the break up subject. "Listen," Angel paused for a moment as he looked to Angel. While they were up there singing he saw more than just a break up between them. "Evil's coming and it's planning on staying. Whatever the hell is going on you two are going to be right in the middle of it."

"How is LA apart of this?" Angel asked.

"We're all a part of it crumb cake. If the Witnesses have risen there is no going back. Pretty soon we're going to have to pick sides on this." Lorne then looked around his bar. He built this place. He looked around to the demons in it. They were all going to have to pick sides. Angel continued to look at Lorne and he knew the demon was hiding something. Lorne kept seeing the images race through his head like a video fast forwarding. He couldn't make it out those images though to tell what they were.

"Who's side are you going to be on?" Buffy asked and Lorne looked to her.

"I can tell you one thing, you guys have no army, what's coming does." And hearing that only made Angel and Buffy that much more unsettled. Was this going to be bigger than the Master? The Judge? Elizabeth? Glory? And it's true they have no army. There are hunters out there but not enough to take on Hell if that is what's coming. "I need to go lay down." Lorne stood up to leave as Angel and Buffy sat there.

Lorne stumbled to the back of the bar that was his living area. He felt dizzy, the room was spinning and the felt like it was coming out from under him. He found his bed and quickly laid down closing his eyes to stop the spinning.

Angel and Buffy continued to sit there at the table in some awkward silence. There wasn't much more to be done here. They sung, got no information, it was time to go. Angel signed and looked to Buffy and she looked to him. Without saying anything they got up and left the place heading to the car. As they made it to the car Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and Angel picked up on that.

Buffy looked around and stood still. She was facing down the road where the night lights either flickered or were off. Angel walked slowly to Buffy wondering what she was sensing and he knew it could be good.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered and she held up her hand meaning to stay quiet.

"Open the trunk, grab a weapon." Buffy spoke quickly and quietly. Angel did just that and handed Buffy a broadsword and he took out his crossbow and some arrows. Angel closed the truck as quietly as he could. He and Buffy started to run swiftly and now Angel could feel it, something was coming. It might have been easier to get in the car and go but whatever these things are would follow them back to the hotel.

Angel and Buffy ran down an alley and looked around and picked another alley to go down. They couldn't hide from this they would have to fight it out so the ran to an abandon building and literally climbed in. But before Angel ran any further he reached out and grabbed Buffy making her stop.

"It's a trap." Angel stated looking around as they heard footsteps.

"Are we really that rusty? I know we haven't fought in a few months but gesh." Buffy commented and just then the shadows started to move. The two stayed close together as they were now being surrounded. The shadows became formed beings as they gathered around the slayer and the vampire with a soul.

Angel and Buffy are now back-to-back counting how many demons were surrounding them. They've never seen demons like these. They had almost a humiod appearance but they were far from human. Maybe once they were human but the fires in the pit of Hell can deform you completely. Angel had his crossbow in hand, Buffy with a rational broadsword. Whatever was happening here in LA it was because of the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale and it will spread and there will be more of these things.

"Ok," Buffy nodded as they were surrounded. "Plan?" She asked the slayer. There's always a plan right?

"I'll take the ten on the left." Angel announced and Buffy nodded as the warrior demons were slowly closing in. That was the plan? Was he kidding? No, she knew he meant it; they were going to take them all on by themselves. "Just like the old days?"

"What?" Buffy couldn't help but smile just a little though. "Out numbered and out gunned?" Because that's how it's been for the last seven years. But they've taken on the world and for the most part they've won, together.

"Would you want it any other way?" Angel asked as he couldn't help but to have a small grin. Buffy didn't have to think about it at all.

"Not really." And the vampire was honest. These two have fought side by side for seven years, trained together for seven years, they don't need to speak, they just know. And it's always about creating that new line, staying one step ahead and when the slayer and the vampire with a soul team up they're already two steps ahead.

Just as the demons went to make the final closing Angel and Buffy quickly switched positions, confusing the demons and Angel pulled the trigger on the crossbow. Buffy sliced the head off another demon. It forced the demons to adjust but they couldn't adjust fast enough not with these two. Angel smashed the butt end of the crossbow to one demon's face, in a flash reloaded the crossbow and fired again.

Buffy kicked a demon back and stabbed another. Just then as the demons finally appeared to be adjusting Angel and Buffy redrew the line. Without words Angel tossed his crossbow to Buffy and she tossed the sword to Angel. Angel sliced the head off another demon and took out a knife and threw it with perfect aim as it landed between the eyes of another demon. Buffy had perfect aim taking down her own enemies. But once again it was time to adjust the line.

Without words Angel leaned forwards and Buffy rolled across his back kicking one demon and fired. Angel took out another and they switched weapons again. Maybe you should just send these two into Hell; they could take the place down. Angel kicked a demon back and fired the last arrow and he took out another knife and would fight fist to fist. Angel grabbed the wrist of the demon, elbowed it in the stomach and the slit it's throat. Buffy was just letting heads roll. But these two didn't get too far from each other. They fought back to back so they could see every angle.

The numbers of the demons were getting smaller and smaller. Angel took the tip of the knife between his hand and then threw it hard and it landed in the head of a demon. Buffy stabbed another while Angel grabbed his crossbow and collected a few arrows. He stuck one arrow in his mouth while holding up the crossbow and fired at another demon. Buffy sharply turned to Angel glaring at him as the arrow flew right passed her head. Angel shrugged and her look told him he'll get a beating later for that. Just then Buffy took out a knife of her own and threw it and just like Angel's arrow it nearly missed him and killed another demon. Angel then ended up glaring right back at Buffy and she just shrugged.

But both thought themselves how much they've missed fighting like this. They went back to back once more and took out the last of the demons. Five demons was a cakewalk with these two. It was a slaughter as they looked to the dead demons but something caught their attention a beeping noise. They tracked the sound and saw a small flashing read light half buried under a dead demon. They knew what was about to happen. Yes this was a trap. No one gets out alive.

Angel just through instinct grabbed Buffy's hand and they raced out of the place. Just as they reached the outside of the place the bomb went off. It happened rather quickly but Buffy was shielded with Angel's body as they were on the ground. It took a second realizing how close they were as they looked to each other.

"That was fun," Buffy was trying to distract herself as Angel still remained on top of her.

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together?" Angel asked as he got up and helped her up. That was a good question though. But then again this was always the normal.

* * *

Gunn and Wes waited for the duo to return wondering why it was taking so long. Maybe there was a lot to talk about. Just then the two came through the doors and they were dirty with dirt and blood.

"Some karaoke bar?" Gunn asked.

"We were ambushed." Buffy answered and Wes came over quickly. "It's ok, the…how many demons did we kill?"

"Uh…a lot," Angel answered.

"You went into the bar and went all Terminator on them?" Gunn asked.

"No, some weirdo looking demons attacked us in the alley near the bar." Buffy answered but the answer didn't make the situation better. "We're fine thank you for asking."

"What did Lorne say?" Wes asked.

"Uh, we're all screwed, it's the apocalypse the big one." Angel summed it up and started to walk away. He hasn't even been here a few hours and he's been attacked twice. But that statement meant that Wes needed to research more.

* * *

Buffy was in the room she was staying in toweling her hair dry. Once it felt dry enough she then combed it. She's thought about getting it cut as it was so long but come to think of it she barely cuts it. She's always had the long blonde hair. Once she finished she just sat there on the bed for a moment knowing Angel was just a few doors down. Being with him even though it's only been a few short hours was a roller coaster. There were so many thoughts and questions and of course feelings that needed to be addressed.

Angel was on the roof of the hotel sitting on the ledge. He could hear the faint sounds of sirens; the lights of the big city could be seen. LA never sleeps. He looked up and there were no stars out. Well, there were you just can't see them. He could see airplanes but no stars. It's not like the mansion where you can see them, count them.

"Pegasus should be over there." A voice stated and Angel turned around seeing Buffy standing there. She got closer to him but maintain a slight distance but still looked up. "Pegasus was always a favorite." Then the awkward silence fell again and lasted a few moments.

"Where did you go?" Angel asked wanting to know where she went off to.

"France," Buffy answered. "Was is in France. Went to Paris, Avignon," She said the second one with a little bit of an accent that made Angel smile a little. "Marseille and Strasbourg." Angel nodded.

"I forget you can speak French and Latin and Italian." Angel wanted to keep the conversation going. "Was France nice?" Buffy nodded as she leaned over the edge of the roof.

"Beautiful," Buffy answered. "Spent a lot of time there as a vampire…with no soul." Buffy looked around and then to Angel. "Always wanted to take you to Europe, you've been to London but there's more. Wanted to show you the countryside of Northern England. See the green hills of Ireland, Highlands of Scotland. Wanted to show you Rome."

"You wanted to take me to Rome?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"There's nothing like it, show you the Vatican." Buffy still smiled a little. "Go on the little gondolas up and down the towns. That was the plan after Glory was defeated." Buffy paused for a moment. "Especially after your mom's death I had it in my head that we were going to defeat Glory and then I was going to take you traveling, see the world." Angel wished that happened. It never did, he died.

"Well, maybe after the world ends you can take me." Angel suggested and Buffy got up on the ledge and sat down. But there was still some space between them.

"I'm home again Angel," She looked over to him. "I'm not leaving. I was in Paris and a girl died in arms. I think she was one of the girls we've been seeing. I just knew I had to come home." Angel nodded slightly as he looked out to the city.

"I've missed you," Angel just got it out there. "I missed you and I'm sorry," He now looked at her and they looked at each other face to face. "I'm not the same person I was before Glory and I know I never will be. But I am sorry for what I did to. I never meant to push you away." She knew he was being true. He was sorry and it was different from all the past sorrys.

"The answer is still yes." Buffy stated and Angel looked at her but he was confused. "I'm still your girl and I forgive you." That was the first time he's heard her say she's forgiven him. "What happened last year we can't change but I got this feeling that if we don't work together it'll fall apart faster."

"I have no idea where to start on this." Angel felt lost. "There's so much happening and I don't know where to start."

"Well…we have it all written down." Buffy hoped that helped. "But it's really complicated and yeah, I don't even understand it half the time." That made Angel smile a little bit bigger even laugh a little. "What?" He shook his head and looked to her.

"I'm glad you're back." He meant it.

"I am too. I'd almost say we should just go back to Sunnydale now." Buffy wanted to go and see everyone, see Dawn, she wanted to go home. "But…can't shake the feeling something is happening here." Angel nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. "I feel it coming Angel," The slayer looked to her as she looked onwards. "When I came here," She then looked back to the slayer. "I felt it. I see it…something horrible." She's part demon even with the soul so she can feel things even quicker than he can. "Moving. Deep down trying to claw it's way up." Angel nodded because he felt something and the high school felt heavy. Something was on it's way and if does arrive then has no intention of leaving.

Angel wanted to say that they will stop it. That they will find a way. That they will end it. But he couldn't not this time. He felt lost on this one even with Buffy next to him. But at least she was back and that's all that matters. Angel couldn't help himself and reached out and took her hand into his. He forgot how small she really is. Her size deceives just how strong she is. Buffy didn't pull away; she took comfort in it and forgot how warm he was.

* * *

Angel laid there on the couch as Buffy was on the piano. Wes said the hotel came with it and he never had the urge to get rid of it. Also Angel's mom had a piano and Buffy took when she sold the house. After Angel's death you would find Dawn fiddling with it. She learned how to play chopsticks on it. Buffy would play it and sometimes hearing the piano' faint music from upstairs made Giles fall asleep at night.

Right now Buffy was playing a very pretty song she learned a long time ago. The song came after she was turned but even Elizabeth learned it. The tune she played was called Nearer to my God to Thee. Maybe even as Elizabeth death was still better than anything and she still had good in her. Angel's heard of the song mostly because it came from a hit movie known as Titanic. But Buffy played it beautifully and it seemed rather fitting to what is occurring.

Maybe Angel will just fall asleep to it as Buffy continued to play. She knew a lot of music by memory and could play all night. She was getting close to the end of the song as Angel just laid there. But someone else was listening and it was Wes. He was about to go in and say something but held back and from around the corner listened. Buffy finished the last few notes and chords and the song was done. She sat there for a moment trying to think of another one to play but then Wes came walking in. She played the chords from Beethoven's 5th Symphony. It made Angel laugh a little louder than he thought though. Wes however didn't look amused by it but Buffy was smiling.

"Yes, Wes?" Angel sat up on the couch.

"Uh, there's someone here to see you…" Wes sound confused and it made Angel and Buffy confused. "I was just in my office and well he's there now." Angel stood up and headed to the office with Buffy following but before they got there Father Michael was standing there.

"Oh, crap," Angel muttered. Buffy went wide eyed seeing the priest.

"Where have you've been Buffy?" Michael greeted her.

"Great, I'm fine thanks for asking how are you?" Buffy answered.

"Been better, but I'm here on business." Michael went on. "That law firm that's here Wolfram and Hart, they've taken Lorne."

"How do you know Lorne?" Angel asked because really how did he know?

"That's not important," But before Michael could say anything else Angel cut him off.

"I think it is, you know something," But then Angel was cut off.

"Look they have him and right now they are trying to extract something from his mind a vision." Michael finished.

"What kind of vision?" Buffy asked.

"Something important." Michael answered and it meant Buffy and Angel had to go save the day.

_**And that's all you people get. What? I end it right there? What, I'm mean? I know. You got Angel and Buffy together and there were some sweet moments then boom, I end it. So what's to come? Lots of cool stuff that's what. Nothing in the forum about this chapter because I will do a double review of this chapter and the next. But lots of questions are being asked I'm sure. Remember just because there's no review, you guys can go to the forum and ask and talk to me and each other there. That's why I have it. **_

_**But of course I have a sneak peak for you guys because why wouldn't I? It's a good sneak peek too. Any idea what's to come? We have a ways to go before this is all said and done. Hope you guys are excited. And yes, Buffy is back, she's officially back in the story. And everything gets crazier and cooler and…that's all I'll say for now. Enjoy the sneak peek. Thank you guys for reading and commenting and being awesome. **_

_Chapter 7 A Little Bit of Fire_

_Lilah walked to her office while on the phone being told the increase in paranormal activity has risen greatly in the last few hours. _

"_Look, I know, listen you just tell him to slow it down a little bit." Lihal said over the phone. "Well, I don't care," She opened to the doors to he office and then saw two people in it. "I'm going to call you back." She hung up and saw Angel and Buffy there. "Well, what do I to this pleasure?" She shut the door. "Look, let's just skip the small talk and threats. You two aren't getting anything out of me._

"_No didn't think so," Angel was slightly sitting on Lilah's desk. "But Gavin over there well Buffy was able to persuade him a little bit more." Lilah then looked to her couch seeing a beaten up lawyer and he was bounded and gagged. She then turned to Buffy and the blonde vampire was smiling. "She might have a soul but old habits die hard."_

"_So, you're right let's skip the small talk and get into the gooey center because we're on a time crunch." Buffy was going to take over. Lilah was a bitch and to talk to a bitch you had to be one yourself. Buffy knows how to play that game. So the vampire walked over to Lilah. "You ok? You look a little nervous?" Lilah knows Buffy has a soul but she is still capable of great violence. "Whatever it was you took from Lorne your people are trying to read it but they're heads are exploding…literally. You got any idea what it?"_

"_You heard it straight from the weasel's mouth. Anyone trying to unlock what Lorne saw from you two they die. That's all I know." Lilah answered and in a flash Buffy was before the woman, had her by the throat and forced her to the wall. "Angel!" Lilah begged. But Angel didn't do anything._

"_Thought you weren't afraid," Buffy said to Lilah. "I know you guys have an agenda and I'm pretty sure you have your part to play in this. But also you're not completely in the loop. And whatever happens when Hell rises it's going to kill you because you're human." Buffy then dropped her._

"_If you want me to switch sides," Lilah started._

"_You know what, I don't care what you do with that ugly suit, bad perm and two ugly left shoes. You want to know what's going on or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get it now would you?" Buffy nailed and Angel smiled a little. "Thought so," Buffy's good at this game. _

"_What makes you think you can find out?" Lilah asked._

"_Because I'm prettier." Buffy answered. "Besides, Gavin gave us what we wanted we just wanted to see your face." Buffy smiled as Angel held up a stack of papers. But before Lilah could do anything Buffy grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. "I know I'll see you again before I see you in Hell." Buffy then kneed her again as Angel got up with the papers and Buffy followed him._

* * *

_At the hotel everyone was still on the phones. _

"_When in the hell are those two coming back?" Gunn asked as he hung up the phone again._

"_Maybe those two were smart and ran after our feather friends went all kamikaze." Lorne answered while hanging up another phone writing something down. Just then the doors opened but it wasn't Angel or Buffy it was Michael. _

"_Well, the padre is ok." Gunn sounded a little annoyed. _

"_There has been an increase in paranormal activity." Michael came over to them._

"_No shit," Gunn added as Wes came over. _

"_Yeah, birds, rats, blood the Ghostbuster's lines have been ringing off the hooks." Lorne stated._

"_I've been trying to track them." Wes stated. "Sometimes the paranormal likes certain areas but this is happening all over town." Michael came closer to them. _

"_This might help," A voice stated and everyone saw Angel and Buffy walk in while she held the stack of papers._

"_Take you stole it." Michael stated as Angel and Buffy got closer. _

"_Barrowed with no intension of returning it." Buffy explained. "Whatever was pulled from Lorne's head we have it."_

_Everyone sat around looking at the papers but it was just random symbols. _

"_I don't recognize this language at all." Wes stated as they sifted through the papers. _

"_It's all random." Lorne looked at the papers._

"_So, if and ever we figure this out what's the plan?" Gunn asked and Buffy shrugged while looking at the writing. _

"_Something large and violent." Buffy answered and that seemed ok for now. "Be nice to know what I'm reading."_

"_You can't unless anyone can read ancient Mesopotamian." Michael spoke._

"_I can read Latin…" Buffy trailed off knowing that won't help._

"_It's barely been deciphered but if this is ancient Mesopotamian it's not meant to be read by us." Michael warned them and Angel sighed meaning they were back at square one. But every time Michael spoke it just made Angel want to know more about him. _

_**Oh, it's getting good but I still think you guys can't guess what's to come. Love to hear your ideas. **_


	7. A Little Bit of Fire

**Chapter 7 A Little Bit of Fire**

_**A/N: First off, Happy New Year everyone. Hope you all had a happy holiday with family and friends. And this is the new post for the new year. Hope you guys like it and enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner;  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Angel, Buffy and Wes continued to stand there before Michael. The tension was thick in the room. How does Michael know about Lorne when he's never met him let alone been to LA? Every since Glory showed up Angel has gotten this feeling that the young priest knew something, was hiding something.

"Look, Angel there isn't a lot of time to explain anything." Michael went on but that didn't convince the slayer at all. "We need to get Lorne before they extract anything from his mind."

"Well, we just can't prance into Wolfram and Hart without being noticed, they don't like us very much." Gunn explained to Michael. Gunn didn't like this guy. He just shows up and says do something. But if they have Lorne then they need to get him.

* * *

Lorne sat in a chair finally coming around. He remembers falling into his bed and that was it. Did he drink too much? Did something get slipped into his drink…while on the job? His vision went from blurry to semi blurry to a little clear. He could tell he wasn't in his room though. Just then he heard the clicking of heels and saw a woman approach him.

"Lilah," Loren managed to get out and she smiled.

"Lorne, the good demon," She started to pace around him. "We've been watching you well your bar at least." It meant they had an inside man.

"What do you want from me?" Lorne asked. "I'm just a humble demon running a karaoke bar."

"The slayer and Buffy are back," Lilah answered. "We were going in after them but noticed you read them, we want to know what you saw." She smiled.

"They had a break up, you want to see that? Just go see a chick flick then." Lorne was bluffing. He saw something but he had no idea what. But he knew what he saw was something that should not have been seen. It was like taping into the CIA database looking at classified documents. Lilah smiled at him.

"Then you don't mind if we poke around. Don't worry, after it's over you can go home." She then started to walk away when two men walked in wearing what looked like haz-mask suits and they carried in a tray of equipment. Lorne had no idea what they were going to do or how this was going to end.

* * *

The black Mustang pulled up a few blocks away from Wolfram and Hart. Angel got out and once more opened the door up for Buffy. Wes and Gunn climbed out from the back seat along with Michael. The four of them headed to the trunk for weapons but Michael looked to them.

"No weapons," The priest stated and they all looked up at him with a very confused look.

"So, what are we supposed to use? Harsh language?" Gunn asked because really what are they going to use?

"Distraction," Michael answered and that didn't make the situation any better or made any sense. But Michael himself seemed a little distracted as he looked around the place. Angel looked around too seeing what Michael was focused on. The priest then looked to the group. "Sneak in and out," He then started to walk away and that just made Angel mad as he caught up to the priest.

"Hey," Angel cut Michael off. "What the hell?"

"Just get Lorne out and head back to the hotel." Michael ordered and looked around. "I must go pray." He insisted and then continued to walk away. Angel walked back to the group as they all looked confused still.

"Where the hell is he going?" Gunn asked.

"To pray," Angel answered and stood there wondering how they were going to do this.

"Pray? Pray for what? World peace?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged. Angel just stood off in the direction where Wolfram and Hart was.

"Distractions?" He asked and looked to his group. "They have vampire detectors," Then the slayer looked to Buffy.

"Oh, come on," She whined a little. "I'm not sitting this one out."

"Of course not, you're going to be the get away." Angel then went to the trunk started to rummage through some things. Angel then pulled out a set of headphones and Buffy smiled.

"I really did miss working with you." She was honest and the slayer smiled a little.

"Gunn, you're going to walk in a rant a little bit." Angel started to lay out the plan.

"I can rant about anything?" Gunn asked and the slayer nodded and the hunter's smile grew. "Bring down the man speech it is."

"Wes and I will sneak in through the sewers." Angel went on with the plan. "Lorne is most likely on the upper levels." Angel's been in Wolfram and Hart before. Just after you get passed the middle of the building there looks like they're bigger rooms, he's in one of those. Angel went on. "Gunn you're going to be escorted out." Gunn smiled meaning no he won't. "There's less people here at night but try to get as many to you. Wes and I will take the stair wells up."

"That should be a fun cardio run." Buffy added and Wes looked like he was dreading it. Gunn wasn't going to be able to rant a long time so it meant the former Watcher and the slayer were going be running up the stairs. He should have done more cardio back in the day.

"Once we have Lorne we're going to need to hurry, Buffy," Angel then looked to her.

"Don't worry, when you were in heaven Dawn and I would take the Mustang out and see how fast it would go, did doughnuts oh we even built an obstacle course once. That was fun." She was saying yes she could get there fast but the look on Angel's face was a little bit of shock. Buffy and Dawn did doughnuts in it. "What? It was training if we ever had to drive fast." Buffy justified. Angel didn't say anything and handed her a headphone set. "It was fun too." Buffy muttered as she put on her headphones. Gunn had to hide the earpieces so the stuck them under his hoodie and hid the actual walkie-talkie. He won't be able to response but everyone can hear him.

"Channel three." Angel added and they all made sure they were on the same station. Buffy walked to the car and held out her hand to Angel.

"Keys?" She asked.

"Please?" He asked and she scoffed a little.

"Please?" She repeated and he dropped the keys into her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He still couldn't believe Buffy and Dawn did all that to his Mustang. Well, when the cat is away the mice will play. Although he could see it in his head and he won't admit it, but it looked like fun. Buffy got into the car and she would have to wait but it was going to be an intense long wait. The three guys headed off to the law firm.

* * *

Angel and Wes stopped short of the building and headed down a manhole while Gunn continued on. In the last two years the place became a twenty-four hour law firm. It meant anyone who has a problem can walk in and see an after hours lawyer. Gunn walked in the front doors and looked around. There was a water fountain before him and he walked in a little further. The place was rather empty and it should be it was getting close to two in the morning. Gunn smiled looking around.

"Whoo! Whoo!" The hunter started. Angel, Buffy and Wes heard it through the headphones. "My God! They told me it was true, but I didn't believe 'em. Damn! Here it is! Evil white folks really do have a Mecca."

Buffy rolled her eyes to the rant but she knew it was working. Angel and Wes were passed the basement of the building and heading up.

"Keep going Gunn." Angel said because the longer he distracted them the more time they had to get Lorne out. Angel kept running up the stairs skipping every other step but then he noticed something. "Wes, come on," And he continued on. Wes was going as fast as he could but they were only two stories in and he was huffing and puffing.

"My heart hurts." Wes groaned as they continued on.

"Now, now, now girls, don't get riled up." Gunn was now about to be confronted by some security guards. He needed to keep them busy so he was going to make the walk for a bit.

Finally Angel made it to the floor he was looking for but Wes was way behind him. Angel looked around the dark halls and then looked back into the stairwell. Wes was almost where Angel was stepping through the pain. He made it.

"You alright?" Angel asked as Wes looked winded and the former Watcher nodded taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, yeah…just fine…I just need a moment to…to die," Wes was still huffing and puffing. Angel smiled and little and patted Wes on the shoulder. They had to work fast now in finding Lorne. There was one thing to do so and Angel started to kick all the doors down. Wes tried it but flinched in pain and Angel caught that. That moment didn't happen as Wes just opened the door like a normal human.

Down in the lobby Gunn was finally caught but he still wasn't going to go down not yet.

"Did you just step on my foot? Was that my foot you just step on? Are you assaulting me up in the haven of justice? Somebody get me a lawyer! 'Cause my civil rights have been seriously been violated!" Gunn was now being escorted out by force. "Oh, I get it, I get it. Ya'll can cater to the demon, cater to the dead man, but what about the black man?" Then Gunn was tossed out. Once the guards were gone Gunn knew they had a limited amount of time. "Angel, I've been tossed out, better hurry your ass up."

* * *

Angel got the message and not a moment too soon. They found Lorne tied to a chair. Angel took the knife he always kept on him and Lorne loose. Wes helped the half asleep demon.

"No, no, I can't tap dance," Lorne muttered as Angel hoisted the demon up. Wes walked into the hallway and it was clear at the moment. The stairwell was just down the hall and then the former Watcher saw that the slayer had Lorne around his shoulders. Angel ran as fast as he could while holding the demon and Wes led them.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. Angel and Wes turned around seeing a security guard and then ran as fast as they could to the stairwell. They were now on a huge time crunch and raced downstairs.

"Buffy, we are leaving!" Angel said and Buffy heard it and turned on the car and roared. She was off to the law firm.

* * *

Angel and Wes were about halfway down the stairwell when something caught their attention, flashlights both coming from the top and bottom. They were trapped so they picked a door to go through and ran down the hall.

"Elevator!" Wes pointed and they ran too it. Wes pushed the down button several times and it seemed to be the slowest elevator of all time. "Come on!" Just then the doors opened and they ran in. Wes pushed the button for the lobby and then frantically pushed the button to close the doors. The doors closed and they were on their way down. But this felt awkward. They just stood there as the elevator music played while Angel and Wes were sweating and Lorne was still half out across Angel's shoulders. This is what they have been reduced to.

The doors opened and they ran through the lobby but the timing couldn't be more perfect as they heard the familiar engine and saw two headlights pull up. Gunn saw them rush out with Lorne and Buffy saw it too. Right through the front doors, that's a way to stick it to the enemy. Gunn opened the passenger door and Angel and Wes literally stuffed Lorne in the back. Wes crawled in followed by Gunn and then Angel pushed the seat back and got in. Once in Buffy sped off into the night.

* * *

Wes knew some basic defense spells but if Wolfram and Hart wanted to get Lorne back they would have been here by now. But that didn't make anyone feel better because it also meant that whatever they wanted from Lorne has already been taken. Lorne was up in a spare room asleep while the others where down in the lobby.

"Not much more we can do." Wes started and he sipped some tea.

"What about that priest where did he go?" Gunn asked and Angel and Buffy were looking at each other.

"He said he had to pray, look for a catholic church." Angel answered but there was something else.

"He was looking at something," Buffy jumped in. "He saw something as he walked away." And everyone realized it, yes he was. Either he was crazy and schizophrenic or he can see things. It was proving even more that Michael was just not your average priest. "Maybe he's a psychic or has ESPN or something," Angel smiled and yes he did miss Buffy's mispronouncing of things but yet he still understood what she was talking about.

"He can channel the sports network?" Angel asked and Buffy looked at him with that disapproving look. "You mean ESP." Angel corrected her. Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel continued to smile a little. But maybe it's true maybe Michael is a psychic and is in touch with other dimensions. "Wouldn't be something new, maybe he thinks he's a freak and doesn't want to admit it." And that could very well be the case.

"Even though we're all freaks, I mean half the stuff we do is crazy." Gunn started. "Freaks do tend to find each other."

"You make us sound like the Island of Misfit Toys." Angel added and Buffy started to giggle. Buffy's giggle then made Angel laugh a little and laughing and smiling are very contagious. Wes and Gunn chuckled with them. But the small happy moment ended.

"We'll need to stay on guard tonight," Wes could always be counted on ruining the moment even though it wasn't intentional.

"I'll go first," Angel volunteered. "Bit wired anyways." The others nodded and got up to get some sleep. But sleep probably won't happen for them.

* * *

The sun was out and the hotel was awake at the moment. Only Lorne slept last night everyone else either stood guard or tossed and turned. Gunn was grabbing an axe from the weapons cabinet because in the demon world the day starts early. So far no word from Michael.

"No," Angel answered again as he came down the stairs followed by Lorne.

"You aren't the least bit curious what they sucked out of my head?" The green demon asked. Of course Angel wanted to know but Wolfram and Hart was on high alert, they can't go back right now. "Chime in anytime," Lorne looked to Wes, Gunn and Buffy.

"Love to," Wes seemed distracted.

"Really, but got an urgent case." Gunn added.

"This early?" Angel asked and Wes nodded.

"Some woman out in Hancock Park is hearing spookies in her pipes. Not sure if I should bring an axe or a plunger." Gunn started out.

"Haunted toilets, great," Buffy headed to the sitting. Yes they all wanted to know what was taken from Lorne. They've asked if he could remember anything but he can't. He can't remember what they took because it was gone. He remembers reading Buffy and Angel. He could see their break up but then there was this black hole. That was the empty vision he saw from them and it was gone.

* * *

Buffy sat down and the TV was on. Angel made his way in seeing the old black and white move as some lady screamed in horror.

"Research?" Angel asked and she looked up. "The Pod People?" And she nodded.

"Found some old movie station." Buffy started as Angel sat down next to her but kept a small space between them. "Thought maybe watching it I could fall asleep."

"You didn't sleep last night?" He more or less stated. No one really did though.

"Sleep, too tired to sleep, can't even keep normal hours. Haven't been able to since coming back." Buffy looked to Angel. "I close my eyes and its just darkness." She hasn't had a dream since she and Angel broke up. She use to dream of nothing until she met Angel. But it's been years of seeing nothing but blackness. If there wasn't just the black she would see a girl die or something else...nightmares. A vampire can stay awake for days without showing any side effects. But soon just like people the sleep depravation sets in. Buffy hasn't hit that wall yet. Buffy turned back to the TV screen watching the bad Sci-Fi movie.

* * *

Buffy was barefoot feeling the warm grass under feet. She was walking as the sun was out. It was such a beautiful day. She looked down seeing the beautiful white dress. But over the horizon she saw the high school. Buffy walked closer to it seeing the teens go about their day smiling and laughing. Just then she saw Dawn with some friends and not far from Dawn she saw Angel and Xander talking. On the other side she saw Willow, Cordelia and Doyle. And coming from the entrance of the school was Giles. Everything seemed ok.

But as Buffy stood there the comfortable grass started to get hot. She looked down and the grass was burnt and then she looked up at the school. She started to scream for Angel and Dawn to her friends to run. She wanted everyone to run. The day started to get bright and hotter and it blinded her for a moment. But in that moment the school was on fire. Everything around her was on fire. It was hot it appeared to be melting everything. Buffy looked around to the orange skies to the hell around her. Just then she saw a shadow coming from behind her and she turned around as something reached out to her.

* * *

Buffy's eyes flashed wide open and she was still at the hotel. She looked around she wasn't in the sitting room anymore. She was in the room she was staying in and in the bed. How did she get here? She was watching a movie with Angel. Buffy then looked at the time and two hours had just gone by. Did she fall asleep for that long? Buffy slowly sat up in the bed and didn't move. It was that same nightmare again, one she tries to avoid. Just then door opened and it was Angel.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Angel walked in and she looked up at him but was still a little disoriented. Angel sat down on the side of the bed. "I was just passing by and…" He could hear her. Buffy just looked at him. He must have carried her up here to sleep because she did need it. "Buffy?" He asked again and she did something unexpected, she reached out and hugged him. Angel just sat there for a second but he didn't know that she keeps seeing him dying in her dreams and she can't stop it. Finally Angel wrapped his arms around her. This was their first hug in months.

* * *

Down in the lobby Lorne wanted to put himself to good use especially after everyone saved him. So he was manning the phones.

"Snakes?" He asked as he talked over the phone and Angel came down the stairs. Angel wanted to talk to Lorne about what just happened to Buffy. Obviously her dreams were bothering her and the last time this happened she almost killed herself. "Uh huh…and they came out of your what?" Angel was picking up Lorne's side. "Ok, ok, did they get up there themselves or is this part of you know…a thing?" Lorne got an answer and his face twisted a little. ""No, I'm, I'm not judging," Lorne pulled the phone away and the covered the mouth piece of the phone. "Do you know if we fight snakes?" Lorne asked Angel.

The slayer wasn't sure. He knows this place investigates the supernatural. That includes demons, vampires, spirits, ghost, werewolves, anything paranormal. So the slayer shrugged.

"Only if they're giant," That would be something supernatural, not your typical black racer that gets into the house sometimes. "Or demons…or giant demons. Are they giant demon snakes?" Angel has fought one before.

"Unless this guy is thirty feet tall then I'm thinking they are of the garden variety." Lorne answered.

"They could be demonic, they making any weird demon sounds?" Angel wanted to be sure. But Lorne shook his head no meaning the guy might just want to call animal control.

* * *

Meanwhile Gunn and Wes made it to the house with the talking pipes. The woman led them down a hallway and the house was huge.

"I can't stand it with all the bumping and noises it makes at night." The woman explained. "It's impossible to sleep at night."

"How long has this been going?" Gunn asked.

"Uh, a week maybe." The lady answered.

"Well, if this is a haunting then we're ok, it hasn't manifest to other parts of the house yet." Wes assured the woman. "The longer the spirit is here the harder it is for it to leave."

"Yup, but Casper is dealing with the big boys now." Gunn was ready to get this started.

"Anything to make it stop." The woman looked so tried. She walked away and the two went in very carefully. They opened the door and it was a bathroom, a giant, marble, stunning bathroom.

"Wow," Gunn commented and Wes looked around. "Is this necessary?" Meaning do you really need a crystal chandelier in the bathroom? Just then they heard the noises.

"Sounds like a haunting." Wes confirmed it.

"Where is it coming from?" Gunn looked around because it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Gunn walked over to the double sink as the sound sounded louder there.

"Maybe we should have brought that priest from last night." Wes looked to the sink and counter top.

"Or brought holy Drain-O," Gunn added and then the noise stopped. Just then the mirror burst and both Wes and Gunn screamed as rats were everywhere. Rats started to come out from the toilet and drains. Just then some came from the ceiling. It made Gunn and Wes scream louder and one rat fell on Gunn. "Get it off! Get it off!" Gunn yelled as rats were everywhere. They got out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Any on me! Any on me!" Wes did a quick check but nothing. Then the woman came running up to them.

"You might want to look into an exterminator." Wes suggested to the woman as they left quickly.

"Or just burn the place down." Gunn gave another option as they left. "Won't say anything about the screams if you don't."

"What screams?" Wes asked.

* * *

Back at the hotel Lorne was on the phone still. He hasn't been able to really hang up. He'll hang up and then the phone would ring again.

"No, no that certainly doesn't sound normal for a boy his age." Lorne continued on the phone. "Look, we'll send someone out as soon as we can just don't…poke it." Lorne hung up and wrote something down as Gunn and Wes returned. Just then before Lorne could pick up the ringing phone Gunn grabbed it and took the notepad.

"Pryce Investigations how can I help you?" Gunn asked as Lorne got up stretching his legs.

"Business is booming for you guys." Lorne said to Wes while he put away the weapons. "How was the haunting?"

"Turns out it was just a rat infestation." Wes answered and then Angel came in. He left with the phones ringing and they were still ringing. "Maybe everyone knows the slayer's in town that's why we're so busy."

"Angel cake…you ok?" Lorne asked seeing that the slayer was rather…down. He was tired, they all were but it was something else. Then Lorne put his hand on Angel's shoulder and somewhat yank him away from everyone. "Last night when you two were singing that awful number which you two ruined a good song." They stopped and were slightly away from the others. "I can picked up real fast you're still in love and she is too. So, why aren't you two up there you know…" He then clapped a few times.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Angel protested.

"What is? I got a look into your soul, you're sober, you're Angel again. You two have been a part for months and now the world is about to end and you two aren't," He clapped again. "Look, she is feeling the same thing you are on this and just the way she feels towards you. You two are sharing something about this whole end deal so share. And it would hurt if," He clapped again. "That happened." Angel just stood there looking a little frustrated about that. Lorne clapped again but Angel stopped him. "You want to rebuild that trust? Talk." And then the green demon walked away.

* * *

Buffy was outside up on the roof sitting there. It was a nice day out. She then felt that Angel was there behind here.

"You ok?" Angel asked her and she signed still looking out. "I know we're all tired,"

"Is that the royal we or the populous we?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and got closer.

"Always wanted to be a prince but I think you need to be born into it." Angel then leaned up against the ledge and Buffy looked over to him.

"How do you do that?" He asked as they looked at each other. "When everything is going wrong you make seem ok."

"What's wrong Buffy?" He asked her and she looked away slightly.

"One year before you died we all shared a dream about the First Slayer," Buffy started as she looked off into the bright day. "I was told I could not save you. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and you died anyways. I felt like I failed. Then you came back and…" She paused for a moment. "I thought it's a second chance, that I had a second chance. But I still couldn't save you, I tried and I failed." Angel continued to listen. She then turned to him again. "And now I'm dreaming of you dying again." He then saw some tears threatening to form. "I don't want you to die again."

Without hesitation and Angel took her hand into his and then pulled her in for a gently hug. "You know I do love you Angel." He closed his eyes listening. "I always have and I always will." She then pulled away looking at him. "I wish I could stop there. Seeing you again, it was like a wave, everything came back." They continued to look at each other. "All the good and bad came back. These dreams they're getting worse."

"I know," Angel acknowledged and agreed. "Lately I see more than just girls dying. I see the school burning." Buffy nodded because she saw it too. "I see all of our friends dying, I see you and I can't save you." So they are sharing the same dream well something similar. "What's going on?"

"I, I don't know…but, I feel something in me like it's Elizabeth." Buffy went on. "We have to pick sides and I feel Elizabeth picking hers and I don't want her to pick it for me."

"Buffy," Angel started. "You're not her," He still hasn't let go of her hands. "You've faced the monster inside of you and you've fought back. And you won." Angel reminded her. "You're a better person than most. I know whose side you're on and it's mine. I can't get through this without you." Buffy nodded. "We might not ever be together again but that's not what's important. I love you not because I want you Buffy. I love who you are, how you try and how much you care. I love you for that. That's not going to change." She smiled a little. "Whatever is happening, I know we don't have a lot of time,"

"So…let's kill as many vampires and demons as we can." Buffy finished and he nodded. It felt good to get their feelings out there. It felt good to know that they still love each other but first and foremost they are still best friends. That they both need each other for this upcoming battle. "But first, we need to know what was taken from Lorne."

"You busy this afternoon?" Angel and she smiled.

* * *

Angel and Buffy returned to the main lobby and phones continued to ring like crazy.

"I know but we're pretty swamped right now." Gunn sounded a little frustrated over the phone. "Well, if Snowball hasn't tried to eat your spine yet hit her with the catnip until we get there." Gunn then hung up while Lorne was on the phone and Wes was trying to sort out which cases was priority over the other.

"I don't think that much mucus is ever a good sign." Lorne was on the phone as Angel and Buffy stood there. "No, please love to hear in detail." Angel and Buffy looked at each other as the phones kept ringing. Just then there was a noise that startled everyone. They all gathered to the door because that's where it came from. Then there was another one but this time they saw a bird hit the window and it died on impact. Just then a whole flood of birds flew at the doors ramming into them.

"What in hell?" Gunn asked as they looked around. It stopped just as fast as it started. "What the hell is going on?" But no one knew. One thing's for sure they needed to know what was taken from Lorne that would be their best start. Angel and Buffy headed off to go straight to Wolfram and Hart while the phones still rung.

* * *

Lilah walked to her office while on the phone being told the increase in paranormal activity has risen greatly in the last few hours.

"Look, I know, listen you just tell him to slow it down a little bit." Lilah said over the phone. "Well, I don't care," She opened to the doors to he office and then saw two people in it. "I'm going to call you back." She hung up and saw Angel and Buffy there. "Well, what do I to this pleasure?" She shut the door. "Look, let's just skip the small talk and threats. You two aren't getting anything out of me.

"No didn't think so," Angel was slightly sitting on Lilah's desk. "But Gavin over there well Buffy was able to persuade him a little bit more." Lilah then looked to her couch seeing a beaten up lawyer and he was bounded and gagged. She then turned to Buffy and the blonde vampire was smiling. "She might have a soul but old habits die hard."

"So, you're right let's skip the small talk and get into the gooey center because we're on a time crunch." Buffy was going to take over. Lilah was a bitch and to talk to a bitch you had to be one yourself. Buffy knows how to play that game. So the vampire walked over to Lilah. "You ok? You look a little nervous?" Lilah knows Buffy has a soul but she is still capable of great violence. "Whatever it was you took from Lorne your people are trying to read it but they're heads are exploding…literally. You got any idea what it?"

"You heard it straight from the weasel's mouth. Anyone trying to unlock what Lorne saw from you two they die. That's all I know." Lilah answered and in a flash Buffy was before the woman, had her by the throat and forced her to the wall. "Angel!" Lilah begged. But Angel didn't do anything.

"Thought you weren't afraid," Buffy said to Lilah. "I know you guys have an agenda and I'm pretty sure you have your part to play in this. But also you're not completely in the loop. And whatever happens when Hell rises it's going to kill you because you're human." Buffy then dropped her.

"If you want me to switch sides," Lilah started.

"You know what, I don't care what you do with that ugly suit, bad perm and two ugly left shoes. You want to know what's going on or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get it now would you?" Buffy nailed and Angel smiled a little. "Thought so," Buffy's good at this game.

"What makes you think you can find out?" Lilah asked.

"Because I'm prettier." Buffy answered. "Besides, Gavin gave us what we wanted we just wanted to see your face." Buffy smiled as Angel held up a stack of papers. But before Lilah could do anything Buffy grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. "I know I'll see you again before I see you in Hell." Buffy then kneed her again as Angel got up with the papers and Buffy followed him.

* * *

At the hotel everyone was still on the phones.

"When in the hell are those two coming back?" Gunn asked as he hung up the phone again.

"Maybe those two were smart and ran after our feather friends went all kamikaze." Lorne answered while hanging up another phone writing something down. Just then the doors opened but it wasn't Angel or Buffy it was Michael.

"Well, the padre is ok." Gunn sounded a little annoyed.

"There has been an increase in paranormal activity." Michael came over to them.

"No shit," Gunn added as Wes came over.

"Yeah, birds, rats, blood, the Ghostbuster's lines have been ringing off the hooks." Lorne stated.

"I've been trying to track them." Wes stated. "Sometimes the paranormal likes certain areas but this is happening all over town." Michael came closer to them.

"This might help," A voice stated and everyone saw Angel and Buffy walk in while she held the stack of papers.

"Take it you stole it." Michael stated as Angel and Buffy got closer.

"Barrowed with no intension of returning it." Buffy explained. "Whatever was pulled from Lorne's head we have it."

* * *

Everyone sat around looking at the papers but it was just random symbols.

"I don't recognize this language at all." Wes stated as they sifted through the papers.

"It's all random." Lorne looked at the papers.

"So, if and ever we figure this out what's the plan?" Gunn asked and Buffy shrugged while looking at the writing.

"Something large and violent." Buffy answered and that seemed ok for now. "Be nice to know what I'm reading."

"You can't unless anyone can read ancient Mesopotamian." Michael spoke.

"I can read Latin…" Buffy trailed off knowing that won't help.

"It's barely been deciphered but if this is ancient Mesopotamian it's not meant to be read by us." Michael warned them and Angel sighed meaning they were back at square one. But every time Michael spoke it just made Angel want to know more about him.

* * *

A few hours have gone and for Buffy these random symbols were starting to dance on paper. Angel sat quietly and looked through his pile but on occasion looked up at Michael. The priest just sat there staring at the papers like everyone else. Michael then looked up to Angel as the slayer stared at him. The priest then went back to work.

"We're never going to figure this out." Gunn sounded frustrated and like he was going to just a little bit crazy.

"Keep trying." Angel insisted they had to find something.

"Angel this is just a jumble of garbage. Nothing makes any sense there's no…clear structure." Wes held up one of his piece of papers. Buffy however held up two pieces of paper and continued to look back and forth at them. "If it's a language we can't read let alone if we did and our heads explode we got nothing."

"It's not about the words." Buffy muttered and everyone looked up at her. She didn't mean to say that out loud. "The words repeat, there's five words repeating over and over." She continued to look at her two papers but then her eyes lit up. Buffy stood up and flipped the papers around. "It's not about words it's what they make." Buffy said but the rest of them looked confused. "Look," Buffy got up to find a bigger place on the floor and then placed the papers down and together. The random words formed up into something. Everyone ran and got the rest of the papers and started to try and find the matching pieces.

* * *

It took about an hour to do but once done they all stepped back looking at the picture. It was a giant box looking thing. Inside the box was an X.

"Ok, what it is?" Gunn asked as they all stared at it but then Michael took a step back and they noticed.

"It's the Eye of Fire." Michael answered and they looked to him. "I must go." He looked to the group.

"No," Angel stepped forwards. "You know something about this, tell us what is the Eye of Fire?" Angel demanded.

"How, how was Lorne able to see this?" Michael sounded perplexed at this.

"What does it mean?" Angel asked again. He needed to know; if Michael really is on his side then he will tell them.

"It's an ancient symbol for Hell." Michael answered honestly. "A symbol that died out with the ancient Mesopotamians." He went on. "Now I must go." He sounded urgent but he still hasn't said anything.

"What happens with it?" Angel chased after the priest but Michael said nothing. Angel had enough and grabbed Michael by the arm. But Michael did something rather surprising. He shoved Angel back and hard, hard enough that the slayer went to the ground. Angel looked up to the man. "What are you?" That's the only thing Angel could think of if Michael had the strength to knock the slayer down. Maybe he had super human strength. Angel then stood up staring at the priest. He trusted Michael when they first met three years ago. He was like a councilor even a mentor at times. Hell, Michael even gave his mom a proper burial, fought along side him with Glory, gave him his last rites and gave him a proper burial too. So what as going on? Why now?

Angel hates being lied to, having secrets being kept from him especially if they can make a difference in an outcome. He knew Michael was hiding something about the supernatural realm. Angel just played it off that maybe he was effective by it like Gunn or Willow and instead cowering they stood up to fight. He wasn't out hunting but fighting in a different way. Angel accepted it but now to all of sudden to become distance and push away.

"You have been lying to me!" Angel yelled to Michael, he was going to call him out. Angel needed all the information he can get if the end was coming. "You have been lying to me and Buffy!" That caused the rest of the group to see what was happening.

"I have not lied," Michael said in a rather calm voice. Angel stood there and he had to know. Something was off about the young priest.

"What are you?" Angel asked, because enough was enough.

"The information about me is irrelevant." Michael insisted as everyone was now gathered behind Angel. Buffy was confused. She too like Angel knew something was different about Michael but this, this was unforeseen.

"You have been manipulating us." Angel said getting ready if needed. "How do I know you are not evil?" That seemed to anger the priest.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Michael said giving his back to Angel as he walked away.

"I am the slayer." Angel reminded the priest and Michael stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I am entitled."

In a flash before Angel's eyes Michael disappeared. The priest was soon in front of Angel with fury in his eyes. Michael's hand shot up and grabbed Angel by the throat lifting him up. Buffy went to fight but Michael held out his hand and Buffy flung back and hit the wall. Wes, Gun and Lorne knew they couldn't do anything. Angel was still in the air as Michael held him.

"Entitled?" Michael asked. "You maybe the slayer, but you're still mortal." Michael reminded Angel and squeezed harder on the slayer's throat causing Angel to grunt. The slayer had never felt this weak since battling Glory. Michael smashed Angel's body against the wall still holding him there. Buffy sat up seeing the site before her. Was this real?

"We live in a world surrounded by demons, vampires and forces of darkness." Michael said as he continued to hold Angel against the wall. "You have been chosen to hold the line. I have been chosen to make sure YOU DO YOUR JOB! I have a greater responsibility than you could possibly fathom. You have one luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know. That me being here in this mortal form while disturbing and confusing, saves thousands, probably millions of human lives." Michael dropped Angel to the floor so he could breathe and wouldn't pass out

Just then Buffy charged to Michael but he held out his hand causing her to fly back. Michael then turned back to Angel as the slayer slightly looked up at him. "I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very protection that I provide." Michael spat out. "And then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather you just said thank you, and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a weapon, and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a damn what you think you are entitled to." Michael finished and walked out and was gone within in the darkness.

Angel coughed trying the regain his breathing as Buffy continued to sit there. She saw Michael disappear and everything was shaken. For months before Angel came back she confided in the priest, he even brought her back from not believing in anything to believing into something. Now was that all a lie?

"What the hell just happened!" Gunn shouted but no one could answer that as Angel got up and headed over to Buffy and helped her up to a standing position. The two headed to back to the papers and looked at it. Whatever this was it scared Michael and made his lose his mind and it asked more questions then they got answered. Buffy looked to Angel and he looked to her. Something was very clear, for once they were in way over their heads. The rest of the group headed back to the papers and Lorne went to the map where they have been tracking the calls.

"Well, this can't get any worse." Lorne held up the map to everyone and the same symbol on the ground was on the map.

"X marks the spot." Wes muttered.

"Whatever is going to rise it's going to rise at…South Rampart Boulevard and West 7th street." Lorne added and it meant they should visit that area.

* * *

They got there but there was nothing there well not now. On the way back to the hotel it was decided whenever the end does come something will rise from the Hell Mouth and from that spot. That's how LA and Sunnydale are connected.

"Ok, so the end has started, can't reverse that," Gunn started as they were jammed into the Mustang. "But we can't just can't sit on our hands."

"What does the book say?" Angel asked referring to Revelations.

"Uh…see witnesses…the Seven Seals," Buffy stated and looked to Wes in the back seat and he nodded.

"Seven Seals of what?" Lorne asked.

"They hold the end from coming." Wes started to explain what he knew off the top of his head. "Once they start to break it's when the world ends."

"The first seal opens the white horse." Buffy started and Wes nodded. "Second is the red and third is the black horse."

"Fourth is the pale horse. Once the those have been open the Four Horses will join together and ride in." Wes finished.

"White, red, black and pale horses?" Gunn asked.

"White is pestilent," Buffy explained trying to remember her Sunday school days. "Red is war,"

"Black is famine and pale is death." Wes finished as everyone was listening. "They ride in together. The fifth seal is of martyrs. They are the ones who will rise up against the beast. The sixth is the great earthquake it means the fall of the Roman Empire."

"Yeah but that happened a very long time ago." Gunn reminded them.

"But it's also been translated into the fall of a great society." Buffy added. "The American economy, all the great first world nations."

"The seventh seal is then leading into the seven trumpets. There's a great silence and then the beast arrives and so does Hell as the seven trumpets usher all that in." Wes and Buffy just gave a quick load down on the end of the world.

"Damn," Lorne was silent. "Can we stop the seals from breaking?"

"I don't know." Wes was honest because that would be one way to stop it. "We don't even know when they will break." That made it worse.

* * *

After some more talk about the Seven Seals it was decided that Angel and Buffy should go back to Sunnydale. If the end was happening it was going to start there. They needed the line to hold there. Michael even mentioned that Angel needed to stay at his post and that was Sunnydale.

As Gunn, Lorne and Wes escorted Buffy and Angel they all looked at each other.

"It's going to get real bad real soon," Angel started. "I want you guys to pack a few things and be ready to leave." It meant whatever was coming was going happen quickly and they needed to get out before chaos happened. "Get to Sunnydale, we're going to need more people." The three nodded and all five shared a good-bye hug. Angel and Buffy got to the Mustang and opened the trunk putting their bags away. Angel took a moment looking around knowing this place was going to fall apart real soon. He then looked to Buffy and she looked to him.

"Back to where it all began." She said to him and he nodded and reached for the trunk door and slammed it shut. They both got into the car and Angel started her up and was off as Gunn, Lorne and Wes watched them leave. The clouds were starting to gather, the storm was starting to form and Angel and his people were going to be in the eye of it all.

_**Alright, so what do you think? Got any ideas what's to come? I have a sneak peek for you guys here and in the forum. No chapter reviews as of yet. But you guys can always discuss anything on the forum from predictions, questions, comments and talk to one another. And doesn't even have to be this story. That's all for now. I will post again soon. Thanks once again for reading and commenting. You readers are so awesome. **_

_Chapter 8 Radioactive _

_Angel rolled over and felt himself waking up and opened his eyes. Something wasn't right though and he sat up. The room was grey with cobwebs, dust and the sunlight was barely there. Angel scrambled to his feet and looked around and ran to the balcony and looked out. The sky was so over cast and the air seemed to have a hint of fog in it. Angel stepped back inside looking around the room looked different and not just the obvious._

_Just then he turned around and Michael was standing there. _

"_What the hell?" Angel asked._

"_Just listen, I've been trying to get you to listen since you came back from the dead." Michael cut the slayer off. "It's been a year now since then but I wanted to show you something." Angel stood there confused. But it was also obvious and Angel felt a little stupid for not noticing it sooner._

"_You're one of them," Angel started looking at Michael. "You work for the Powers That Be." Angel stated._


	8. Radioactive

**Chapter 8 Radioactive**

_**A/N: This chapter when typing it out on Office it is 34 pages…pace yourselves guys. This chapter really defines the rest of the book and it's momentum. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **_

_Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa_

I_'m waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

The black Mustang pulled up to the mansion and Buffy looked at the place. She was finally home. No one knew that she was coming though so it was going to be a surprise for sure. The sun was just beginning to set meaning everyone was going to be sitting down for dinner in a little bit. Buffy saw Angel walking to her side and he opened the door and she stepped out and now they would get their things and go inside.

* * *

Inside the mansion Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle, Xander and Willow were about to sit down and eat as dinner was ready. Simple dinner tonight spaghetti and meatballs.

"Smells good," Everyone looked up and saw Angel there and Dawn's eyes widen with her smile. She ran to her brother and hugged him. He hasn't been gone a full two days yet come to think of it.

"Well, let's get an extra plate." Willow sounded happy because everyone was here.

"Get two, brought someone home with me." Angel added and everyone was quiet and then from around the corner Buffy walked in. The whole room seemed to take a huge breath seeing her. Everyone was shock that she was here. She's been gone for a long time and looking at her now it felt a little unreal.

"Hi everyone." She greeted as they all remained still for a moment longer.

"Buffy!" Dawn let go of Angel and raced to her and hugged her tight and wanted to cry. Buffy hugged Dawn back and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Just then four more people came charging at her wanting to welcome her home.

This was unreal for Buffy. How could you not want to come home to this? To be greeted by so many people that love you. She was buried in a huge hug and she missed this. She's been away from home for too long. She really does have a home to always come to.

* * *

Everyone was at the table sitting in their spots eating together. It's been a while since the family has been back together like this. The A-Team was here again. No one asked about LA at the moment. They wanted to enjoy the happy mood and they just talked about where Buffy was. She described France and what she did. They all shared to her what they did over the summer.

"Wow, Angel a coach," Buffy was a little amused by that as he nodded. But there was more to tell her like who will be the one to say Spike is back? She does know about the Hell Mouth.

"I'm on the cheerleading team." Dawn was proud of that.

"Well, Anya's no longer a vengeance demon, her powers were taken away." Xander explained getting Buffy caught up. Angel however looked to Xander and there was still a strife between them about the Anya issue.

"Sounds like you guys have been busy." Buffy was just content to be here again. "What about Giles?" She asked.

"He's still in England." Angel answered as he was finishing off the last bite of his dinner. "Not sure when he's coming back, wanted to research more about the Hell Mouth." Everything seemed rather in control at the moment.

"Spike?" Buffy asked and the room was sucked out of air. "Any idea where he's at?" The group looked around at each other meaning they knew but should she. "Please, tell me," If they were updating her then this was a part of that. Angel sat forwards a little and looked to her. "Please tell me he's been hit by a freight train and put out of his misery." That would be ideal but Angel shook his head no.

"He's back and…living in the school basement." Angel answered honestly and Buffy did not see that coming. "Buffy…Spike…Spike went out and got himself a soul." Ok now that threw a huge loop and Buffy did not see that coming at all.

"How…why?" Buffy asked looking around.

"For you." Xander answered. "He wanted to prove himself so he got a soul. How we don't know. Maybe it's a barrowed soul like he can only have it for so long."

"Crossroads kind of thing?" Angel asked and he didn't think of that.

"Crossroads?" Dawn asked and took a sip of her water.

"Where two roads meet, people would go there and sell their souls for something. The devil gives them that but depending on what the deal is you give up your soul to the devil." Angel explained.

"Is Spike that stupid? Get a soul but give it back later?" Xander asked and Doyle shrugged.

"People ask for the craziest things at crossroads." Doyle added. "That song Devil Came Down to Georgia, it's about crossroads."

"Never heard of that song." Dawn was honest and Doyle's eyes widen a little and then looked to Angel. Angel shrugged at Doyle. "We got that song somewhere?" She asked, it might be for a later time.

"Ok, back to Spike, why is he here?" Buffy asked and they all looked at her. "Besides me."

"Well, he's in the basement going to crazy. He sees things and talks to himself." Angel explained. "I don't know how dangerous he is right now." Only time will tell with Spike but the moment he poses a threat then Angel will kill him. Buffy wasn't sure about seeing Spike though well definitely not tonight. The group was talking and Angel and Buffy continued to look at one another.

"Anything?" Willow asked but it appeared Angel and Buffy were not paying attention to anyone.

"Hey," Cordelia managed to snap them out of it.

"Oh, uh, yeah…what?" Buffy asked.

"LA, what happened?" Willow asked again.

"The Eye of Fire." Angel summed it up.

* * *

Angel and Buffy explained to everyone what had gone down in LA as far Lorne, Wolfram and Hart, Father Michael which that caught everyone by surprise and how they are facing another apocalypse…again. Everyone wanted to speculate what Michael could be based on what was said. But also they wanted to know what the Eye of Fire is too. So everyone was in the study trying to research it with books and the Internet. But if it was something from ancient times it wasn't going to be easy. Also how does this all connect with the Book of Revelations? They just hoped to find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

The night went on and most of the people in the mansion went to sleep. Buffy saw that the master room was rather empty but all her stuff was still here just in the basement. Angel offered her room back and he'll take a spare down the hall. Buffy didn't want to just kick him out but this is her mansion plus Angel was still a gentleman. So Buffy brought up some of her old things and was back in her room at the moment.

Angel went into a spare room that he had taken a few months ago and when he walked in he saw the time. It was just a few minutes before midnight as he was finally going to sleep. He needed it after the last day or so. Angel came into the room and tossed his watch to the dresser. Just then the phone went off. He picked it up with a heavy sigh. First off who is calling at this hour? And two the only people who had this number were already here unless it was Giles.

"Hello?" Angel asked in the phone.

"Angel," It was father Michael. Angel wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to the man after what happened in LA. The slayer was also too tired to fight right now. "I take it you're home?" This was the mansion's number.

"Yeah," Angel answered as he took off his shoes with his feet. Angel just wanted to get some sleep and start up in the morning. The last few hours have been crazy.

"Good, listen I am coming over." Michael stated and that made Angel stand up straight.

"What no," Angel protested. "It's midnight," Angel added looking at the clock. Everyone was asleep or about to go to sleep. If the end was coming they needed some sort of rest.

"Look, there are things that we need to discuss." Michael went on. And yes they needed to talk but now?

"In the morning ok, look I'm tired I haven't slept in a day or so." Angel stood there while still on the phone.

"Angel this is important it's also about the Powers." Michael went on. Anything about the Powers That Be is important especially now.

"Ok, look, give me like…four hours and then we'll talk." Angel begged. He just wanted to sleep.

"Fine." Michael agreed. Angel heard Michael say something but just ended up hanging up and laid on the bed. He didn't feel like changing and just turned out the light to sleep.

* * *

Angel rolled over and felt himself waking up and opened his eyes. Something wasn't right though and he sat up. The room was grey with cobwebs, dust and the sunlight was barely there. Angel scrambled to his feet and he ran to the small balcony that most of the rooms have and looked out. The sky was so over cast and the air seemed to have a hint of fog in it. Angel stepped back inside looking around the room looked different and not just the obvious.

Just then he turned around and Michael was standing there.

"What the hell?" Angel asked.

"Just listen, I've been trying to get you to listen since you came back from the dead." Michael cut the slayer off. "It's been a year now since then but I wanted to show you something." Angel stood there confused. But it was also obvious and Angel felt a little stupid for not noticing it sooner.

"You're one of them," Angel started looking at Michael. "You work for the Powers That Be." Angel stated.

"How long have you've known?" Michael was just curious. Angel shrugged at the question.

"Since I met you." Meaning he knew something about Michael, not sure what but he felt something. "Then of course you kicked my ass." He mentioned that too.

"I am one of their messengers and a guardian." Michael started. "I was sent to watch you to be sure everything played out but now I don't think the Power's have the human's race in mind." Angel stood there confused. "You're in two thousands and fifteen Angel, the world ended." Angel's eyes widen huge looking at Michael.

"I'm in the future?" Angel had to be sure he heard this right.

"Yes, well a supposed future, the one that might happen and still can had you not returned." Michael continued on. "I need to know that you can change what the Powers think was supposed to happen, what Hell thinks should happen. You were supposed to die Angel but I think you dying is why we have this world now. The Powers believe in equations and there are no grey areas."

"So you want me to see what the world can be like if I never came back?" Angel asked and Michael nodded.

"Last year you felt you had no part in this life that you meant nothing. I want to show what you mean to this world. Also, we must prevent this. The end of days is coming Angel, the signs are everywhere." Michael went on. "The Eye Fire it's the sign of the Beast."

"What am I looking for?" The slayer asked knowing this was a mission.

"That I do not know but when you find it you'll wake up." Just then Michael was gone and Angel looked around. The slayer left the room and headed to the master room. If he never came back then all of Buffy's things should be here maybe some of his. So Angel started to search the room and he noticed it was Buffy's clothes that were missing. He opened the closet and grabbed a bag and packed his clothes knowing he needed to get out of the mansion but where to go? What was he supposed to find?

Angel checked the other rooms seeing they have been emptied as well. He raced downstairs setting the bag down and walked into the study. Books were missing meaning someone took them. Angel left study and walked to the weapons room but the doors were shut and a chain was around the handles. But he had the key and reached for his pocket and grabbed a set of keys. It was a rule, chain the weapons up if something went down in Sunnydale to keep others from taking them. Angel opened the door and looked in seeing weapons were missing but one wasn't.

His old crossbow was hanging there and he reached for it grabbing arrows, as many as he could or at least what was left. He also walked to the cabinet and opened it seeing it was cleaned out of just about everything. There were some small vials of holy water so he grabbed those. He grabbed a few stakes and knives and headed out the only problem was his Mustang wasn't there. All the cars were gone so Angel walked on the dirt path that led off the property and onto the road. He looked into the direction of the town and then in the opposite direction leading off to the highway.

Maybe he can get to the magic shop and see if there was anything useful there as long as it was still there and not blown up. But if he never returned from the dead shouldn't Oz be alive? What was the world like if he did not come back? He had to find out so he started his walk with his weapons in one bag, his clothes in another and his crossbow slung across his back.

The walk was a quiet one there weren't even birds chirping. He finally made it into Sunnydale and the place was deserted. It looked like a riot had broken out, windows were smashed, some building were half standing. There were bones on the ground. Angel walked carefully not to wake anything. While he couldn't see the sun he knew he only had a few hours of daylight left. Angel made it to the magic shop and it was still there. So maybe Willow didn't go evil. Angel set his bags down and grabbed his crossbow and slowly pushed the door open.

He held out his crossbow ready to fire and slowly moved around in the dark. The place was raided he can tell. He was looking for more holy water but so far nothing. As he walked he passed by a wall and looked to it. Some of the pictures were holding on by one nail, the frames were broken barely holding together and the glass was smashed. There were six pictures and under each said year. Year one was just him, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Buffy. They looked so young completely unaware what they were getting into.

Year two they gained Oz. Year three Doyle was in the picture. Year four Tara was with them. Year five Dawn was in it. She looked like a kid. Year six he was missing so was Tara. But there was no seventh year.

Where was his team? More importantly are they ok? Angel looked around to find anything to tell him more about what happened here. There wasn't anything here so the slayer left and looked around. There were abandon cars so he walked up to one and looked around. Once he smashes the window out he'll need to work fast because something will have heard him.

Angel smashed the window, opened the door, threw his stuff inside and got in. He then went to hotwire the car. He hoped it would run as he kept looking around wondering what would jump out at him. The car started up and he looked to see how much gas was in the car. It was more than half full. Angel put it in drive and went to leave the town. He wished he could speed off but there was so much stuff in the way he had maneuver carefully.

Finally he was on his way out but something made him wonder. So he drove to a cemetery and grabbed his crossbow and left. He walked to a more secluded area to a tree seeing a headstone. He stopped short of the headstone and it read Angel Liam O'Brien Born March 18th 1983 Died May 31st 2003. Just then Angel looked over and it was Michael and it startled the slayer.

"Warn me when you do that." Angel asked and then continued to look at his own grave. "Am I?"

"Yes." Michael answered. "If we dig six feet down your corpse will be there."

"That's…nice thanks. So I'm still…dead?" Angel was confused on this.

"You can't die this is a dream but I don't want you to wake up until you find what you are looking for. You will be spotted by evil so better look out." Michael warned him. Angel was about to ask another question but Michael was gone.

"Great." Angel muttered and walked away from his own grave at least this time he didn't have to crawl out of it. Angel made it to the car and got in. But where to go? Where would his team be? LA? No if Sunnydale looks like this then he can only imagine what LA looked liked. What about Wes and Gunn? Are they alive? One thing is for sure he needed to get out of this town so he started up the car and left.

Angel began to drive and rounded the corner and then slammed on the breaks. There was a horde of zombies, tons of them. Angel put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. The zombies saw the moving car and stumbled towards it. Angel swerved around a corner, put the car in drive and sped off.

So was this the zombie apocalypse? Or was this just part of it? Angel kept driving looking back in the rearview mirror. The horde was getting smaller and smaller as he drove. He turned onto another road and kept driving. Another few miles and he was out of Sunnydale. But now where to go?

"Told you." A voice stated which again made Angel jump and nearly swerve off the road.

"Damnit, I told you a little warning would be nice." The slayer scold the priest, messenger, thing, whatever he was. Angel steadied himself on the road and kept driving. "Ok, now that I'm back on the road again mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"It's the end of the world Angel. The world ended in two thousand five." Michael started. "It started with a sickness, along with that came were the dead rising. War broke out, famine and followed by death. Evil walked onto the earth. They marched right of the Hell Mouth." Michael started. "I'll let your friends explain it further."

"Then were are they?" Angel asked glancing at the man.

"The Mojave Desert." He answered and looked to Angel. "I cannot help you any further without the Powers knowing. This is where I leave you." Just as Angel turned to Michael he was gone.

"Of course," Angel scoffed. "Give me nothing to go on!" At least he had a semi descent location. The problem is the Mojave Desert is huge. He then went to flip on the radio; maybe he'll pick up a signal of some kind. He only had a half a tank of gas meaning he can't drive forever. But the desert is huge and the only way to find his people is turn off the road and into the dirt. Although he was finding out pretty quickly this car was not built for off roading.

* * *

Time went by and Angel saw that he was starting to get low on gas and wasn't sure how much longer he could drive. But just then something caught his eye in the distance. It was a fence a barb wired fence. Angel drove closer to it and stopped the car and grabbed his things. Angel saw the fence was lined with snakeheads. It was warning sign. But Angel was never good at heeding warnings. He took a few steps back, ran, jumped and cleared he fence. He knew if he went through it then some sort of an alarm would get triggered.

Angel started to walk knowing he would find something. The sun wasn't so hot as it was beginning to set and it'll be night. Maybe at night he'll see lights that signal a campfire or something. But after walking for a little Angel spotted something…tents, RVs, cars, trucks, school buses. It meant that people were out here. Angel started to run and got closer to the camp. He looked in and saw people. He didn't recognize any of them though but it didn't matter there were people.

Angel wasn't sure how to introduce himself though. What if they shoot him on site? So he snuck around wondering if he could hear anything that could describe who these people were. Angel was now behind one of the school buses and then looked over at two people talking. His eyes widen seeing the two people it was Giles and Xander. They looked so different. Angel wanted to get closer to them but he felt something else, someone was sneaking up on him. Angel wanted to show them he meant no harm and that he knew two of the people here. So he held his hands up showing he was not using any weapons. He turned around and his eyes widen.

The woman stood before him holding her rifle ready to fire. For a split second he didn't recognize her.

"Buffy?" He asked and she stood there with a rifle pointing at him and her finger was on the trigger. Her eyes widen even bigger than his. "Buffy? It's me," Angel tried to say but he has forgotten that he died in two thousand and three it is now two thousand and fifteen. It's been twelve years since his death, twelve years that Buffy has not seen him. So the vampire with a soul took no chance and rammed the butt-end of the rifle right into Angel's head and the slayer was out.

Buffy looked around and needed to sneak him away and hide him. She didn't want anyone to know he was here until she figures out what he is. Buffy slung the rifle behind her and grabbed the deadweight body and lifted him up. Thank god she was super strong. She'll grab his things later but for now she had to tie him down and run a few tests.

* * *

Angel started to come around and felt a stinging pain from his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a RV tied to the table's leg with some twine. Angel's vision started to clear and he looked up to the couch seeing Buffy sitting there.

"Buffy?" He asked.

"I poured holy water on you so you're not a demon or vampire also if you were a vampire there would be no way you can last that long outside. Plus there's only one Gem of Amarra, which I have so you're not a vampire. I cut you and it's human blood even cut you with a silver blade so not any strange creature." Buffy started and then she got off the couch and squatted down in front of him. "So what the hell are you?"

"Buffy, it's me, it's Angel." Angel stated again and the vampire shook her head no. She still looked like Buffy. Her blonde hair was up in ponytail and it still reached the middle of her back. She was in a black tank top, black pants and black combat boots. She looked so tried and scared.

"Angel's dead." Buffy stated as if she was talking to some other person. "Angel died over ten years ago. I buried him." She stated. Her voice has even changed. It sounded sad and hurt. "You're not him." He can see why she was skeptical and she should be.

"It's me Buffy, it's really me." Angel insisted.

"Then tell me something only Angel would know." Buffy insisted to prove he was really him. Angel took a moment to think. It had to be something only they shared together. She's asked this question before when he came back a year ago well in his reality at least.

"When you were a little girl your mom would sing to you when you were sick." Angel answered Buffy's eyes started to water. No one knows except Angel. "You recite psalm 91 when things don't seem to be getting any better. And when you felt completely alone you would sit at my resting site and just talk to me." A few tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks as she continued to look at him. "It's me Buffy." He assured her again. The vampire continued to stare at him a few moments as if she was letting it all sink in. Buffy pulled out a knife from her boot and cut the twine but Angel barely had gotten free and she was already hugging him. She almost pushed him to the floor but lucky he was able to keep himself up.

Angel let the twine fall and he held her as she started to sob in his embrace. Buffy couldn't control the tears and sobs as she held him. He was just going to give her the time she needed to come to grips that he was here. Angel to remind himself that he has been dead for twelve years that what happened outside was the apocalyptic world. Buffy has been without him for twelve years surviving Hell on Earth. Finally Buffy let up and slowly pulled away to look at him again.

"You're real." Buffy said and he nodded. She hugged him again making sure he doesn't disappear. She didn't take so long to let up this time and pulled away. "How?"

"It's…a long story." Angel answered and she nodded meaning he was going to tell her. But right now she didn't want to hear it at the moment. She couldn't stop staring at him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss would prove to her that he was really Angel. Angel wasn't prepared for that but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss. It was a tender kiss and when Buffy pulled away she knew it was him. She leaned for another hug and just embraced him. "It's ok Buffy, I'm back." And he felt her nod in his shoulder.

Unlike before, he didn't have to crawl out of his grave. He was just brought back. And he didn't really have to fight for his life like the last time. But just like before it was Buffy who he saw first. It was Buffy who embraced him first. It was always Buffy and it seemed no matter what reality they were in it was always going to be Buffy.

The vampire pulled away again looking to him. The question still lingered and it will keep nagging her until she knows.

"How?" Buffy asked because really how is this possible.

"I was sent here," Angel answered and Buffy's face twisted in confusion. "Buffy a few months after I died I came back, Willow raised me." That only confused her more. "Just a few hours ago you and I came back from LA we just saw the Eye of Fire." Now her eyes widen.

"Did the Beast rise?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no. But what she said he knew was important and he needed to remember it.

"It just came from Lorne's head just the ancient symbols and the drawling." Angel answered and she nodded. "We found the center of the X but there was nothing there." So what he was thinking whatever the Beast is, it's coming from there but when?

"You said Willow…raised you?" Buffy wanted to be sure she heard right.

"Yeah, but I've been dead for twelve years here." Angel stated. He still has to remember where he is now.

"Alternate reality?" Buffy asked and that made the most sense.

"Michael sent me here." Angel added and that name hit a note in Buffy. She perked up even more.

"Michael?" Buffy asked and she sounded even more interested. "Is he here? I need to talk to him."

"He's gone, he said he couldn't stay, uh that the PTB will find him." Angel crushed those hopes as Buffy once again looked confused.

"Why send you here?" Buffy asked and Angel wasn't a hundred percent sure why.

"He said I needed to find something." That's all Angel had to go on. Buffy wasn't sure what he was going to need to find. But for some reason that didn't matter right now because she just went back to hugging him.

* * *

Buffy stood outside the RV waiting as she could see some of the team gathering. Giles and Xander walked together with their weapons, Dawn, Willow and Cordelia were walking in a small group as well. Buffy had no idea how this was going to work or happen. She was still shaking a little from seeing Angel. How is Dawn going to react? What about Giles?

The five of them gathered together as the sun was starting to set. Buffy stood up and straighten herself but they all saw it. She was pale well paler than normal.

"Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked. "You look liked you've seen a ghost." That didn't explain the half of it.

"Guys…just…just don't freak out." Buffy warned them and they all looked to each other wondering what that meant. Buffy reached for the RV door and opened it and everyone looked in. It was dark in the RV but something came out of the shadows and when he came into the light Giles took a step back, Dawn felt her whole body trembling, Willow and Cordelia gasped and Xander stopped breathing for a second or two. Angel stood before the group and they have changed. It's been twelve years now.

If Angel had survived Glory then he'd be 32 years old now. But he was only 21. Buffy was now 265. Angel then looked to Dawn and looking at her she wasn't a teenager anymore. Dawn would be 28 now. Willow, Xander and Cordelia all would be 32 or around 32 like him. Giles was now around 52 when he looked to his Watcher. It was slowly hitting Angel just how much time has passed. But Angel hasn't aged liked them and they can tell. But no one has said a word and possibly haven't breathed yet either.

"It's really him guys." Buffy assured them. But no one moved or said anything. But Dawn was the first to take a step forwards. Just like before, Buffy is the first to greet and then Dawn follows.

Dawn wasn't sure about this though. The last time she saw her brother alive he told her stay strong and to be brave. And then he ran towards his death. Dawn stood before Angel still having to look up. She then jumped into his arms and hugging him again it felt surreal. It was Angel and he held her back. The rest of the group gathered around slowly to him and Angel looked to Giles.

Dawn pulled away and Giles and Angel got closer and they hugged. Giles fought the tears but a few managed to surface. His son was alive and in all honesty he didn't care how. Then both Cordelia and Willow hugged him they were in tears but smiling. Then Xander and Angel shared a hug. Once they pulled away he noticed a few people were missing.

"Where's Doyle and Anya?" He asked looking to the group and they all advert their eyes for a moment. There was a lot to talk about and that is a complete understatement.

* * *

The sun had set and little low fires could be seen everywhere. The camp had about 40 people in total some were even children. Around one of the fires was what was left of the A-Team. Dawn sat close to her brother as he had one arm wrapped around her. Buffy was on the other side with her head resting on his shoulder. Across from Angel was Giles with Willow to his right and Cordelia to his left. Xander was next to Cordelia.

Angel finished explaining how he came back from the dead, Oz's death and where the group was up until he went to asleep. So now it was their turn to explain everything else.

"Oz was killed but not by Warren," Willow spoke up first. She was completely taken back that according to Angel she had turned evil. "I did try to raise you but…it didn't work." Willow still couldn't get over though the fact that she had gone evil and nearly ended the world.

"The new high school opened and the Rise of the Witnesses happened." Buffy started and so far the universes were lined up in that department. "I went to LA because there was a spike in demon activity. And I had Gunn and Wes keep track of it."

"Huge increase in Sunnydale too." Cordelia added as they sat around the low fire. "Of course like everything we didn't find out everything at the last second." That didn't surprise Angel because it happens more often than not.

"The seven seals were broken one by one and one day a sickness started. War broke out and it started in LA." Giles took over. "We tried to get Wes and Gunn but the city was blocked. But they did tell us the extra activity and we mapped it out. And right where the center was known as the Eye of Fire the Beast came out." Giles went on. Once again Angel to careful notes in his head about this.

"The Hell Mouth opened and we left town." Xander continued. "We tried to stop it but we had no idea how or what was breaking the seals. Father Michael told us it was a powerful demon."

"And yes he told us he was working for the PTB." Cordelia added. So it was true Michael does work for the Powers.

"We lost Oz on the first wave," Willow went on. "He bought us some time to get out." Willow went quiet, she didn't want to remember or feel pain again. Cordelia then reassured her with a side hug.

"We had to fight our way through." Dawn picked up the history lesson. "We couldn't even get a few miles away from Sunnydale."

"Doyle helped, he distracted the zombies that started to take over." Cordelia finished and Angel knew what that meant. They lost their Seer.

"We made it outside Sunnydale and ran into a man." Xander continued on. "He…he nearly killed us but Anya saved us. The man…he said he was the embodiment of the First." Angel's eyes widen.

"The First? The First Evil?" Angel asked sitting up knowing this was important and they all nodded. It was all making sense on what was happening back in Sunnydale. But it appears this version of the A-Team was blindsided by everything where as his A-Team has a better idea on what's happening. But why? What made the two groups so different? He also noticed they didn't mention of girls dying. They didn't even mention Lorne. And even though he didn't care but where was Spike? Angel sat up looking around.

"The world went to Hell and shit after that." Xander finished the history lesson.

"Where's Spike?" Angel asked because he had to know.

"He chose his side," Buffy answered and Angel looked to her. "He's somewhere in near LA or Sunnydale." It meant Spike went evil again. Angel made sure to remember that too. When he returns to his own world he'll watch Spike more carefully. But now it was time to figure out what to do.

"From what I know the Beast is like the general," Angel started looking around. "Take him out the army is in disarray." Angel suggested.

"Angel, that's suicide, you can't go near the cities they're infested with the dead and Hell's minions." Giles informed the slayer. "We've tried, for twelve years we've tried." Angel can see that they have and by the state of things humans were on the verge of extension. "The First took over after the Beast cleared the path."

"I died, there was no slayer after me?" Angel asked and Giles shrugged.

"The Watcher's Council was destroyed. There could be a slayer out there but…they probably don't even know they are one." Giles finished. Angel can see why the group has stopped fighting and just went to surviving.

"Buffy!" A voice called out and the vampire looked towards that direction. There was a young man standing there half dressed in what looked like combat gear. "Radar picked up something." Buffy stood up as did the rest of the team. Angel followed as they walked to a van. The young man led Buffy and Angel followed. The inside of the van had all kinds of computers and monitors in it. Buffy then looked to the screen as did Angel.

"You guys are so fancy." Angel commented and looked around as Buffy looked at the screen. "What's what?" Angel asked as he looked at the screen to but he was a little loss.

"This is us," Buffy pointed to a blob. "We set up a fence because if it's zombies the fence does slow them down. Also these," Buffy pointed something else to the screen and pointed at several different points. "Sensor, they pick up anything that's passing though. We have enough time to pack up and go. Best time was forty seconds." She sounded a little proud of that. "The problem is the sensors can't tell if its demons, zombies or just birds."

"So how do you know?" Angel asked.

"Well, we're pretty safe during the day, no vampires. Haven't seen very many vampires unless you get close to towns or cities. Demons however you can't tell so we just leave. Zombies you would see them on the monitors moving extremely slow. But ever since we've stayed out in the desert we haven't come across much, no food and too much sun." Buffy explained why they chose the desert and it was a smart move. "We're starting to run out of resources though." She looked up to Angel meaning food and fuel was in short supply. Buffy looked at the screen and pointed to a spot. "Just a few demons you can tell the way they move."

"They're looking," Angel stated and Buffy nodded. "You think they'd be excited to see the slayer?" Buffy then slowly looked up to Angel and he shrugged.

Angel had his crossbow as he moved quickly and swiftly. Buffy was right behind him with a machete. Giles, Dawn, Cordelia, Willow and Xander had sharp blades as well as they moved in formation. It was like Angel never left as they followed him. They made it the fencing and Buffy cut the fence. They needed to kill the demons so they couldn't report back to anyone or anything.

Buffy could see perfectly in the dark but the rest were going to need some light. So Xander took out a flare gun, pointed it up and fired. Just then a dozen demons could be seen and they saw the A-Team. The team grouped together so all angles were covered. Angel pointed his crossbow and fired and one demon went down. The team became the one unit and started to kill the demons off rather quickly. It didn't take much but Angel has seen these demons before. He and Buffy took them out the night Lorne was kidnapped.

Angel looked to his team has he stood there with his crossbow. His people looked at him in…what appeared to be aw and amazement.

"Wow," Dawn had a small smile. "He's really back." And Angel could see it, there was like a little spark in them. What they just did especially with him back, everything seemed ok. They had the slayer again and it felt like he never left.

* * *

Angel sat at the little table in the RV. There was a clock and it told him it was ten at night. The place was quiet for now. Just then the door opened and Buffy came inside and started to disarm herself a little and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I can't believe this happened." Angel looked around and then back to Buffy.

"Part of me can," Buffy leaned in a little. "There was always that feeling that one day an apocalypse would come and we couldn't stop it." Angel always had that feeling as well. "That entire year…" Buffy trailed off for a moment. "Dawn was a Junior in high school. I was so nervous for her. I honestly thought things were getting better for me and for her. I stopped crying so much and denying it when Dawn saw me. I'd even catch myself smiling and laughing." Angel just listened. "And then the Witnesses happened and it was like…it was like I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Angel looked to her as she sat there thinking about the events from twelve years ago. If this is what the world is going to look like then whenever he returns he needs to find a way to stop it. Buffy then looked up at him. "I did everything I could to stop it." Angel nodded to her seeing in her eyes that she felt like she failed. "I did everything I could with the time that I had, with the time that was given to me."

Buffy quickly wiped a tear away. "I promised that I wasn't going to give up but it felt like I did. I mean…I'm not even human…I…failed."

"No, you didn't," Angel sat up and leaned forwards to her. "If you failed you would have died in Sunnydale. If you failed the entire group would be dead. If you failed you wouldn't have lasted twelve years." Angel assured but Buffy shook her head a little.

"Doyle, Gunn, Oz, Anya and Wes are dead because I'm not the leader everyone thought I was." Buffy started. "I…I wanted to hold everyone together. I wanted my family to stay together and…I failed like I've done for so long." Angel didn't want to hear this and stood up.

"Failing is giving up, strong is fighting and you're still fighting." There was a little hint of anger in the slayer's voice. "You were never a failure to me." Buffy looked away for a moment. "Where I came from you were leading our friends. You even had the guts to kick me to the curb because I became an asshole." She then looked up at him. "You've never failed me Buffy. What happened here is not your fault." Again Buffy looked away a little. "Me dying was not your fault. You couldn't save me." She then looked up at him. "I know you knew when it was supposed to happen and I knew you did everything to stop it."

Angel then came to her side of the table and sat next to her. "You're mother dying was not your fault, your father becoming what he was, was never your fault, my death, the death of our friends, this." Buffy didn't look at him but he continued to look at her. "It was never your fault and you were never a failure." Buffy continued to look straight ahead unable to meet his eyes. Angel just stood up and sighed.

He promised himself though when he does wake up this world he's in now will not come to pass. He's not going to let this happen. He's not going to let anymore of his friends die. The world will not meet this fate. Just then he heard Buffy let out a sob and he turned looking to her and walked over to her. She was trying to pull herself together, trying to dry her tears so he wouldn't see them. Just then she felt his hand touch her shoulder and she looked up. Angel pulled her towards him and she followed and he embraced her.

What he said to her didn't upset her at all. It's been twelve long years that she has heard someone say that to her. Twelve years that someone still believes in her. Still believes she is strong. Buffy fell into Angel's arms and cried. It was overwhelming to have him here with her again. She always hoped that she would get to see him even just for a moment. She got her moment and she didn't want to let go.

Buffy pulled away looking into his eyes. She missed looking into his eyes where she saw love and reassurance. The skies could be falling and ground coming out from under everything but his eyes made her feel that everything was ok that everything was going to be ok.

"Stay?" She asked and Angel nodded. So they walked to the back of the RV, got into the small bed and got close. Buffy rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. She started to listen to the sound of his heart thumping at a steady pace. She hasn't heard the sound in so long she forgot what it sounded like. She can hear him breathing and it was like she was back in the master room at the mansion as her eyes were getting heavy. It was like the last twelve years had no effect because the sound of the thump, thump of his heart, him inhaling and exhaling was lulling her to sleep. She was warm and safe again.

* * *

Buffy rolled over but something made her wake up. The space next to here was empty. She sat up quickly and felt dizzy. Was all that a dream? Did she dream that Angel came back to her? She looked down seeing the blanket was covering her and she could have sworn she fell asleep without a blanket. Buffy toss the blanket off her and then saw her boots were not on her feet but placed nicely in the corner. Not only that but a new tank top and pants were laid out. She doesn't remember doing that let alone she never laid her clothes out the night before like that.

The vampire put on the clothes and stepped outside the RV looking around. The camp was awake and she looked around as the day was bright and sunny and as always hot. Buffy looked around and then spotted him, it wasn't a dream. Angel was with Xander and Giles talking. Buffy started to make her way to them and the three of them looked to her and it hit her…all three of her boys were looking at her and she missed that.

"Well, she lives." Xander commented and Buffy gave him a confusing look. "The sun appears to be at around nine in the morning,"

"How could you know that?" Buffy asked and then Xander held up his watch.

"Because my watch says so." Xander answered with a smile and Buffy smiled a little. Buffy was always up with the sun so for her to have slept that late was not like her.

"I was going to wake you but…I figured you needed to sleep." Angel explained why Buffy hadn't got up until now. She did need the sleep. She must have slept very well because she can't even remember falling asleep.

"Angel was just telling us more about what he has discovered in his reality," Giles started as they stood around.

* * *

There was a tent set off to the side and it was basically the commander's tent. The A-Team meets there and discusses whatever needs to be discussed. There was a table and on that table were some notes and a few books. The team sat around the table with everyone sitting in their usual spots with Angel right where he always was, where needed to be. Right now there was a deeper collaboration of the two realities and not only that but discussing prior events.

"I say Angel's reality team has a one up on us." Cordelia added in. They never knew about the Eye of Fire until much later.

"My question is why is Michael stepping in now?" Xander started. "I mean yeah we found out he's a PTB himself but why wait and tell as we ran, ducked and covered?"

"Because Angel forced it out of him?" Dawn suggested but the look on Giles' face suggested otherwise.

"You said Lorne saw the vision of the Eye of Fire while reading you and Buffy?" The Watcher asked and Angel nodded. Buffy still couldn't get over the fact she and Angel were broken up. She understood why but never believed it could happen. "And then Michael knew and well freaked out?" Angel nodded and the slayer could see the gears turning in Giles' head.

"So what does it mean?" Willow wanted to know.

"Well, one it means Angel and…other reality us know the Beast is coming unlike before." Giles answered. "That right there can be critical."

"Ok, but how do we find a way for Angel to stop all this so when he does go back none of this happens?" Buffy wanted to know. Angel has the chance to save the world and she's going to do anything she can to help him. If Angel is here to learn how to stop the end then the team needed to figure it out.

"Maybe Angel can kill the Beast as it rises?" Dawn suggested and she didn't get a disapproving look from everyone.

"We need him to stop the Beast from rising altogether," Giles stated what needed to be done. If the Beast rises then it's pretty much over.

"The seals." Cordelia jumped in. "Angel stops the seals from breaking, Beast never rises and the First doesn't take over." It all seemed to work on paper.

"Then he needs to find the demon that is opening the seals." Dawn added and Angel could do that. "But…we didn't even know the demon…" Everyone scratched that plan out quickly.

"Let's assume the events in Angel's reality are still playing out the same way they did for us," Giles started. "Where were we when Buffy went to LA and saw an increase in demonic activity?"

"Sunnydale." Xander answered.

"No, you nimrod, he means what came next." Cordelia chided Xander and Angel smiled a little. This maybe an alternate reality but these were most defiantly his people. Angel then looked up and saw Buffy had a little smile too.

"Spike," Dawn jumped in. "Spike was acting a little bit squirrely." Then everyone looked to Angel.

"He is in the school basement acting…squirrely." Angel wasn't sure if that was the right term. The team was brought up to speed that in Angel's reality Spike went out and got a soul. "So you're saying Spike was starting to…"

"He had no soul, just the chip," Cordelia went on.

"The chip probably failed, no soul, he jumped ship." Willow added. "Obviously a little later."

"Ok, so your Spike could stay and be…a good guy?" Dawn asked and Angel thought about it. He very well could be and what if Angel has two vampires with a soul fighting with him? Giles seemed to be very intrigued now.

"Ok so at that time Spike was getting…" Giles continued on.

"Squirrely." Dawn answered.

"Squirrely, while that was occurring the seals begin to break." Giles went on. The seals break in order so at least they know which one comes after the other.

"Oh, oh," Cordelia seemed a little excited like she knew the answer to a quiz question. "The uber vampire." Everyone seemed to know what she was talking about but Angel. Cordelia could see Angel was a little lost. "Some huge really ugly vampire was set free, we didn't know where from but yeah. It was all like grr," Cordelia looked up seeing that Giles was just staring at her. "Yeah, uber vamp."

"Cordelia is right." Giles looked to Angel. But this was good information. "Then it was like everything,"

"Went into maximum overdrive." Willow finished. Angel knew they were probably focused on the seals at the time.

"Did you try a spell to find out who was breaking the seals?" Angel asked and the look they had meant yes. But he needed to know so when he wakes he knows not to waste time. But he had a little bit of a timeline to go on and knowing Michael was a PTB member so soon could help.

"Well, this can help you but what about us now?" Xander asked and Angel looked around. They gave him all the information they knew and he was still here. "I mean you can fix it maybe but what about us? We can't change it." And that was true. What has happened cannot be undone. The world was a wasteland now and humans were about to disappear. But what can he do to fix it? His team that has not seen him in twelve years looked to him now.

"Imagine marching right into Sunnydale and the First's sees you." Dawn smiled but that struck something in Angel and he looked to Buffy. Dawn saw the look and quickly regretted what she said. "I was just kidding about that," Dawn tried but Angel looked around the tent. "Oh my god you're serious about it."

"Angel, we can't do that." Xander was agreeing with Dawn that it should just be a joke. "I mean we couldn't do it twelve years ago when we had people."

"I'm not saying we march in and take down Hell's army." Angel had an idea and he knows they can't take on the entire forces of darkness. But there are a few things they could do.

"Take down the First and the Beast." Buffy knew what he was talking about.

"Ok, guess you had a bowl of crazy flakes," Xander still didn't like what he heard. "Fighting the First is imposs,"

"You said a man has embodied the First?" Angel asked Xander and everyone else. They nodded to the slayer. "We can't kill the First I know, but we can slow it down." Buffy was liking where this was going.

"The Beast is huge though," Willow had to paint a picture for the slayer. "We're talking huge horns, hoofs, body like a rock," Willow went on and basically was trying to tell Angel he didn't stand a chance.

"But if we take the Beast out then Hell's army has no command not right away." Giles was going to go out on a limb with his slayer. "We haven't seen the First or heard about him in a long time, it could draw him out."

"Send the First back to Hell for a little while." Buffy was going to join in on this.

"We have no army," Xander added and that's true. Angel can see that the group was nervous about this. They've probably have gone up against the Beast before but couldn't take him. "Buffy tried this a long time ago and," Xander looked to the vampire. "We thought we lost her." Angel then looked over to Buffy as she sat there.

"But I'm back." Angel stated why this time they can do it. Everyone looked around at each other and it was true. They have the slayer again. The Beast has never faced Angel. And it's never faced Angel and Buffy. The First knows about Angel but to see him back after being dead for so long…

"You really do like to stir the waters up." Buffy added meaning she was going to be in on this. Angel didn't answer but his look meant yes. He'll march into Sunnydale by himself if he needs to.

"How do we know where they are?" Cordelia was saying if they can locate the Beast then she might do it.

"Yeah, I mean why would they stay in one place let alone Sunnydale?" Dawn added.

"Because they might be evil and powerful doesn't mean they are the smartest at times." Angel answered and Giles smiled a little.

"They've become complacent." Giles was liking this so far.

"Going up against the First though," Willow was half with Xander on this one.

"Anything is better than just sitting here." Angel added because it's true.

"We can't even get near the cities, we've tried this before, Buffy tried and it didn't work." Xander was just being honest with them. If Buffy couldn't take on the Beast as a vampire with the Gem of Amara then how is Angel supposed to. "We're alive because we live out here. We go into Sunnydale with no guarantee that either one is there and we could all die."

"Then you don't have to go." Angel suggested that idea. "None of you have to go. I never said any of you had to team up with me back sophomore year in high school. I never forced you guys to do anything. Guess what I'm not forcing you now." Angel looked around to them as they all sat there. "In this time seventeen years you guys are the ones that wanted to fight. You knew what went bump in the night so you bumped back. Never did I say once you had to stay."

All that was true in fact Angel told them to get out. He didn't want to involve anyone in this job. But they stayed they wanted to fight to become hunters. What was left of the A-Team looked to their long lost leader. "You chose this life, I never chose it for you. I never wanted this for anyone of you guys." It was true. Angel never wanted them to have to fight to see the evils of this world. "I'm not going to tell you to march into Sunnydale with me, I'll do it alone. I can't stop what happened here but before I leave I'll do something about it."

Dawn smiled a little. Her brother was really back. It's what he would say when he was alive. "I'm sorry this happened and I promise when I go back I'll do everything in power to stop it. But I am asking that's what is left of us…the rest of us…we make our stand. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for Oz, for Doyle, for Anya, Wes, Tara and Gunn, for everyone who never deserved to die. But I'm only going to ask after that it's up to you." Angel then stood up as they tracked him.

Buffy then stood up meaning she was going to do it. Giles then stood up and walked over to Angel and then Dawn stood up. She was always willing to fight for and with her brother. Willow stood up followed by Cordelia. Xander looked around and nodded and took his stand. "You're all going to be with me on this?" Angel had to be sure.

"Shoulder to shoulder." Cordelia answered.

"Elbow to elbow." Dawn added looking to Angel.

"A-Team…all the way." Xander meant he will do this; he'll fight one last time. At one point the A-Team was eleven strong now there's only seven of them left. Looking to them they were the first of the group when you take Dawn out. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordelia were the first. Dawn is a part of the first based on memories. It is now the first remain here and it had to mean something.

* * *

An old map of Sunnydale was laid out on the table. It's where the Hell Mouth is and if the end of the world went smoothly for evil then the Beast should be there along with the First.

"High school," Dawn pointed to where the center of all this has taken place.

"I came from the mansion." Angel stated. "Was able to get around the town rather quietly."

"It's been quiet," Giles added meaning whatever evil is around it was asleep. It won't take much to wake it but being the slayer you know how to sneak around and be quiet about it. But once the A-Team arrives they all know they'll be noticed.

"So, what's the plan? Walk right up to the front door an knock?" Xander asked.

"Draw them out," Willow answered.

"Do it in daylight, won't get any vampires." Angel stated the time they'll be doing this.

"But it won't give us much cover though." Dawn added because the darkness does help to hide them. But in the daylight they can see what's coming. But then again it's just the few of them going in. They can move around much easier and hide better.

"The big thing is getting into Sunnydale and to the high school, I think once we're inside it should be a straight shot." Cordelia added because it should be.

"Unless we do it old school and go in blasting music." Xander suggested with a laugh but when he met eyes with Angel. "Oh, no, no, since when do you ever listen to me."

"Actually it makes sense," Buffy realized what Angel was thinking.

"Really? Because it doesn't to me." Xander didn't get it.

"One of us rides in making noise, draws some of the undead, keep moving it'll be hard to pinpoint the source." Giles saw where this was going. "The rest can sneak in going unnoticed."

"Well, who will be the idiot that does this?" Xander asked with a sarcastic laugh and everyone answered that for him. "Oh come on!"

"You drive in, run them around, get out and met us up." Angel laid out the plan.

"But why me?" Xander just wanted to know.

"Why not?" Angel answered and Xander nodded accepting the mission.

"What should I do? Blare the horn?" Xander asked.

"No, we're going big on this one. Want the Beast and the First to know who they are actually dealing with." Angel answered. Giles smiled a little, it's always about going big.

* * *

The plan was set but the team knew that their plans never go as completely planned. But at least they had something to try. It was only going to be A-Team though. The rest of the people at camp were going to stay here. If they kill the Beast and somehow send the First back to Hell it won't reverse what has happened. It won't rid the world of evil. But you have to start somewhere.

Buffy sat at her little table in the RV cleaning a few knives. The team will be packing some serious arsenal tomorrow both traditional swords and stakes to some of the heavier artillery. Angel then came into the RV while Buffy put one knife down. Angel went and sat on the other side wondering what she was thinking. They both knew this was a suicide mission. But something had to be done. Buffy then looked up to Angel and he looked to her.

"Why?" She asked and Angel let out a sigh.

"I was torn out of heaven, brought back here, felt like I had no purpose, became a alcoholic, pushed you away, and now I'm here." Angel summed it up.

"All in less than a year?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Not one of my finer moments." When he thinks about it, Angel's rather embarrassed to talk about it.

"You really were in heaven?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. But then he realized the Buffy from his reality already knows this. The Buffy before him does not.

"She's proud of you Buffy." Angel stated and the vampire looked at him with some confusion. "You look just like her." Then he saw that flicker in her eyes meaning she knew who he was talking about.

"How…wha…" But she couldn't find the words.

"She's always been proud." Angel added and Buffy just sat there. "She never meant or wanted your life to happen the way it did." Buffy wiped a tear away. Buffy then looked up to Angel.

"Why tell me all this?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Because you have the right to know." Angel answered. "You've carried a lot with you Buffy for a long time. And all this, what we're about to do tomorrow. I want you to know that she never stopped caring about you and she's proud." Buffy smiled. "We're not together anymore but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped carrying either. I can't leave here not doing something." Angel sat there for a moment. "It took me a long time but I've found my purpose again and it was always fighting so this doesn't happen."

That's the first time Angel's realized that. He came back from the dead thinking he had no purpose. He did what he was supposed to do and died and it should have ended. It just took him a whole year or so and to be thrown into another reality to figure out that his duty will never end. Angel stood up and was going to the back of the RV to the bed to try and get some sleep.

But he only made it about halfway when Buffy got up and followed him. She grabbed his hand and tugged a little. Angel turned around so they were face to face. He could see her eyes were glassy with tears. But they weren't of sadness; they were actually out of happiness because Angel was here. He sat across the table from her; they got to talk together face to face. She got her second chance to be with him even if it's just one night. And she has two nights already.

She placed her hand on his cheek and she just to gaze at him. She never thought she would be able to do this again, just stare. She just wanted to hug him again like last night so she rested her chin on his shoulder. She missed needing to get on her toes just to rest her head on his shoulder. After a moment Buffy pulled away and then Angel reached for something.

He pulled out a small thin chain from around his neck and Buffy saw the cross, the medallion and the ring on it. She smiled seeing these items, she was now looking at four things she thought she would never see again. They were all buried at one time and now they were back. Buffy reached out and held the three items in her hands while Angel unclasped the necklace and took the ring off. He held it in his hand while putting the chain back on.

Buffy watched his movement and he looked to the ring. After they broke up he took the ring off but continued to wear it so it was still close to him. Angel then put it on so the heart faced him. Buffy then held up her hand showing that she still had hers. Angel brought her hand up his lips kissing the ring and she smiled a little. This moment happened before what seemed like forever ago. On his 17th birthday she gave him the ring, and when he put hers on he kissed just like he was doing now. It was a moment in time that was brought back.

Deep down Buffy knew this will be their last night together. Whatever happens tomorrow they won't see each other again. But at least she got to see him again. Angel then pulled her hand closer so her arm went around his neck and Buffy wrapped her other arm around his neck and they leaned in for a kiss. For Angel he hasn't kissed Buffy in months. But for Buffy she hasn't kissed Angel in years.

They managed their way to the back of the RV and the little bed barely fit them both but it was enough. Even if they just lay their all night together it would always be enough. They had other things in mind though besides just laying there, that would be something they do at the end.

Buffy looked to Angel as he was before and it felt so good to just have his eyes adoring her and they haven't even started anything. It's these nights she wished would stop but it seems like time speeds up. For Buffy it doesn't matter what happens tomorrow because she was given a second chance from the Powers That Be and she wasn't going to waste it not tonight. Angel just pulled her in for another kiss. Angel knew he will be returning back to his reality somehow. But for now he didn't think about it. He would remember all this because he was going to save Buffy; he was going to save everyone.

* * *

The sun just started to rise as Angel put on a black leather jacket. Buffy sat on the edge of the small bed at it was completely destroyed from last night. The vampire looked up as she tied her shoes seeing Angel fixing the collar of the jacket and then they made eye contact. She missed that look, the slayer look. So she stood up and walked over to him finishing what he started. She made sure the collar laid nicely and then looked back up to Angel and he smiled a little.

This is where he wanted to be, he wanted to be fighting the impossible next to her. He wanted to fight for his friends who are the only family he's ever had. This was his purpose and he wasn't going to trade it for anything.

* * *

Out in the camp everyone was packing. The camp's people were leaving. They were going to somewhere else while the A-Team would be riding towards the fight. They've been running from it for so long. Giles looked up seeing Angel and Buffy leaving the RV together and seeing them walking side by side made him smile, he never thought he see it again.

The final plans were set but the team was ready for it to go completely wrong because most of their plans never go as planned. The sun had just come up and from the map it looked like a few hours drive to Sunnydale. They needed the daylight to help them so it meant they were leaving now. Buffy went to say good-bye to some of the camp's people. She wanted them to leave and get as far away as possible because they will awaken something no matter the outcome in Sunnydale.

The last seven members of the A-Team gathered in a circle facing each other. This mission had a nearly zero chance of being successful. But that's not the point; it's about making their final stand together.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace right?" Dawn asked looking around. But none of the moved.

"Any questions on what to do?" Angel asked and there were none. "Ready?" And everyone nodded and headed to their cars. Buffy followed Angel to the Mustang that she has kept all this time. She keeps it tied to the RV as it stays with them. There have been a number of times she knew she should have stripped for it's fuel and parts but she could never will herself to do it. She's glad she never did as Angel opened the door for her and she got in_. 'He's been dead for twelve years and is still a gentleman.'_ Buffy thought as Angel got in the driver's side. Angel started up the car and it did its roar and then it's purr. Angel shifted it into first and was off with his team following.

* * *

Xander sat in the beat up car Angel found and got out of town with. He was nervous about this as he sat there. His job was easy for the most part. All he had to do was blast some sort of loud sound and attract all the evil and it get it to follow him. It can't be that hard right? Xander held a CD that had music on it. Who knows what kind and with his luck it'll be yodeling. It was now or never, he needed to get Angel and Buffy as close to the high school as possible.

"Why am I always the butt-monkey?" He muttered to himself as he started up the car and put the CD in. He turned up the volume as it was the taping of a symbol hat was the first thing to come on. Then the guitar came in and Xander smiled as he listened "It would be this." Xander slammed on the gas pedal and it won't be long before he was going to get followers.

"Back in Black?" Buffy asked Angel as she looked to him and he shrugged hearing Xander's end on the radio.

"Go big or go home right?" Angel justified the song. Buffy continued to just look at him. "It was that or some opera thing." That actually would have been interesting to see. "Let's do this," Angel said into the radio and that was the signal. The plan was to get as close to the school in the cars. With Xander blasting music that should wake the Beast.

* * *

The music woke up the dead as Xander drove around the empty roads of this town. But it wasn't the only thing that stirred up the local residents. Down in the depths of the school a huge being sat there with his long staff. He resembled the Thing with its rocky skin and body. His color seemed to resemble that of Hell, red, black and ash. His eyes opened revealing yellow and red. And to top his hell-ish look he had a set of horns.

As he awoken one of his soldiers came in. It was a vampire with platinum blonde hair. The vampire has yet to ditch the punk rock look, which annoyed the Beast and his true master.

"What is it William?" The Beast asked with his deep voice.

"Something's in town, making a ruckus." Spike answered. The Beast then stood up and he towered over Spike. "It's blasting…ACDC…" That confused Spike and the Beast.

"Put it to rest." The Beast ordered and Spike nodded.

Giles drove another car with Dawn, Willow and Cordelia. They knew it wasn't going to be easy getting through the streets as some were even blocked by debris and long decayed corpses. They had to be prepared to go on foot at anytime. Just then they heard something and a car raced in front of them with music blaring.

"Was that Xander?" Cordelia asked and then the four looked at each other. Giles quickly took another road knowing Xander was going to have something following him.

Angel and Buffy were driving on the streets seeing the mostly destroyed town that was once home. Just then Buffy saw what was the magic shop as Angel continued down the road. But just then Angel slammed on the breaks as a horde of the undead were there.

"The Beast knows we're here." Buffy informed the slayer. Angel put the gear stick in reverse and slammed on the gas pedal and Buffy reached for the radio. She needed to know where everyone was. Xander was doubling back to the school; Giles and the others were out on Main Street. Everyone was a lot closer than they thought.

Xander could see a shopping center up ahead and he set the cruise controls on while grabbing his bag. Xander opened the door to the car and silently counted to three and jumped. He had to get up but was a little disoriented but could see the car as it smashed into the shopping center. But now Xander needed to find cover and meet up the others.

Giles, Dawn, Cordelia and Dawn ditched their car grabbing their weapons and headed to the school knowing they would get there sooner.

* * *

Spike headed back down to the basement where the Beast still sat alone in the dark.

"Beefcake," Spike went to the Beast and the monster looked to him. "I think this is a little more than a few humans stumbling their way here." Spike saw the huge explosion from Xander's car. The Beast rose to his feet and followed Spike.

"The Master must not be called for human intrusions unless it's the vampire with a soul." The Beast informed Spike as they left the basement of the school.

"Buffy," Spike reminded the Beast of her actual name. "Hasn't joined the forces of evil for twelve years. She ran scared what makes you think she's here now?" Spike asked. "It's probably some hunters thinking they got a set." The Beast then looked out as warrior demons started to leave the school and surround it.

* * *

Down the road Giles, Dawn, Cordelia and Willow killed off a few of the undead and the high school was in site. A road running parallel to them had Xander making his way to the school as well. The explosion Xander had made allowed them to move through the streets easier as the dead are attracted to sounds and fire.

The five of them met up at an intersection and Xander took out a set of binoculars and then handed them to Giles.

"Warrior demons." Giles stated meaning they no longer had a surprise but they still had a job to do. But where were Angel and Buffy? They needed to make a clear path into the school to get to the Beast for Angel and Buffy. So the five them walked towards the school, marching in a straight line with their weapons.

Up in the school Spike saw them. He hasn't seen the five of them in so long he almost didn't recognize them. The Beast knew who they were.

"Crush them." The Beast ordered and Spike continued to watch as what was left the A-Team took aim with their weapons and started to take out the demons. Bullets can't kill demons but at least slow them down. Dawn broke the line and ran towards the demons and took out her katana that she has kept over the years and sliced the head of a demon off. The team used some of the guns as swords to the demons. Taking out these people won't be easy and they sure as hell will go down fighting.

Willow held up her hand and with some sort of invisible force a few demons flew back. She hasn't used a lot of magic over the years and this felt good. The five haven't fought like this in a long time. The demons kept coming and the team knew they were out numbered.

Just then an arrow flew through a demon's head and the team knew who finally showed up. Up in the school both the Beast and Spike saw the arrow and looked to where it came from. They looked down the street to where the school faced and a figure rose from the horizon. Two figures rose from the horizon and Spike's eyes widen seeing the first one as it carried a crossbow.

"That's impossible." Spike muttered and the Beast looked to Spike. "It's the slayer." Spike can clearly see Angel now and he wasn't alone as Buffy was with him.

Outside of the school the team was reunited as Angel slung the crossbow behind him and took the rifle to his hands, pointed and fired. The commotion that was ensuing was now bringing the zombies towards them so they had to fight off the dead and the demons. The team was already prepared to go down in a blaze of glory though. Angel shot and killed a line of zombies and then turned around seeing someone in the shadows of the school.

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful family reunion?" Spike asked as he stood there and just then the demons and the zombies backed off. "The slayer back from the dead and Buffy right at his side with the former losers of the high school, the Bite Size and the old man." Spike looked around. "Marching in here like that you got balls."

"Where's the Beast?" Buffy demanded and Spike looked to her with a smile.

"Inside," Spike answered and looked to the people he once aligned himself with. "You all should have stayed out in the desert, no way you can take down the Beast." Spike threatened him just then Spike felt something go through his chest and looked down seeing an arrow. He then looked up to Angel as the slayer had his crossbow pointing at the vampire.

"You can die first." Angel stated and the vampire turned to dust but it wasn't over as the ground started to shake a little and everyone kept their eye on the entrance to the school. The team formed up together with Angel at the front. Just then the Beast came from the shadows of the school and stood before the group. They have faced this monster before and barely got out alive. Could Angel really being here make a difference? Angel stripped himself of the rifle, pistols and crossbow and just took out a good old fashion broadsword. Buffy did likewise and took out another sword. The rest of his team followed and stood there. And like one whole unit the A-Team took a ready stands.

The Beast has heard of the legendary A-Team with Angel at the helm and the vampire with the soul at its core. The Beast will not deny that he has always wanted to fight the team, fight the only male slayer. It looks like wishes will behold everyone today. The Beast took a few steps down from the school and the team charged him splitting off to flank him.

Angel slammed his sword down but the Beast blocked it with his arms. His body was tough and can with stand a lot of damage. Angel spun and swung the sword but the Beast pushed him back. Buffy took her swing at the thing and the Beast caught her sword and yanked her closer.

"You would have been better for the job." The Beast insisted to her and then kicked her back. Dawn and Cordelia attacked together and the Beast grabbed Dawn by the throat and threw her back while back handed Cordelia and she flew to the ground. Xander charged at the Beast and the monster held out his arm like a shield and Xander slammed right into him. The Beast picked up Xander and threw him at Giles knocking the Watcher down.

Just then gunfire went off and the Beast saw Dawn with a shotgun. She started to fire at the Beast as it seemed to be slightly effective. Dawn then went to pull the trigged but she was out of bullets and the Beast smiled. It reached for the shotgun and ripped from Dawn's hands and then swung the shotgun at her.

"Dawn!" Angel then reached for a nearby rifle and started to fire at the Beast. Angel got to his feet and emptied the rifle and once it was Angel flipped the rifle so he was holding it by the barrel and then swung at the Beast as he walked towards. Angel swung as hard as he could and got two swings on it. The Beast chuckled at Angel as the slayer stood there. Angel went to swing again but the Beast caught the rifle and then picked Angel up by the throat and tossed him away.

Buffy made her way to Dawn and looked to the still body. Her face was bloody as the Beast only needed to make one hard blow to the head. Buffy started to tear up never believing she would see this. Giles got up and ran to the Beast and jumped on it's back. The Watcher was unaware what that was going to do. The Beast reached around him grabbing Giles and slammed him to the ground and went to stomp him. Giles managed to roll away and started to crawl and the Beast kicked him like a discarded can. Giles' body was flung to a pillar and the Watcher didn't get up.

"No!" Cordelia screamed as she ran to the Watcher but the Beast stopped her. Cordelia looked up to the monster and looked him straight in the eyes. The Beast smiled at her and reached out grabbing her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Mortals." The Beast spat out and what was left of the A-Team heard a crack and Cordelia's body hit the floor. Willow then held out her hand and started to chant as her eyes turned black and the winds kicked up a little. Angel slowly got up but his body hurt. It was like facing Glory all over again. He looked up and saw Buffy had a motionless Dawn in her arms, he saw Giles wasn't moving and saw Cordelia's dead body on the ground.

Willow kept chanting and then a bolt of lightening hit the Beast but it did nothing. Willow started to back up as the Beast reached out to her. But something smashed across the Beast's back and it was Xander. The Beast kicked Xander back and he flew into a wall smashing it and did not get up.

"No! Xander!" Willow screamed with tears and then looked up to the Beast as it was her turn. She tried another spell but it was too late. The Beast had her in his hands.

Angel made his way to Buffy and saw Dawn's bloody face. He had no idea what to do as he looked up to the Beast. A rage hit him seeing his entire family literally dead. Angel charged at the Beast picking up the katana Dawn used and swung blindly at the Beast. The Beast blocked the slayer a few times but Angel managed a few hits. Just then Angel saw blood, he was doing some damage. Angel kicked the Beast back and then with all his strength rammed the sword through the Beast's torso.

Angel took a step back as the Beast looked down at the sword in him and then looked up to Angel and smiled. The Beast ripped out the sword from him and like it was happening so quickly yet at the slowest time can move the Beast ran the sword through Angel.

Angel looked down seeing the sword in him and looked up as the Beast took the sword out. Angel covered his bleeding wound and took a step back and then fell to one knee.

"I've beaten the slayer." The Beast boasted.

"But you haven fought me." The Beast turned around and saw Buffy standing there with a sword and she slammed it down as hard as she could and the Beast screamed as she sliced its hand off. Buffy charged at the Beast and kicked him back. She then swung the sword and it was caught in his chest. She then took out dagger and slammed it into the Beast's neck and more blood was seen. Buffy then grabbed the sword, placed her foot on the Beast's chest and ripped the sword out him. She pushed herself off his chest and jumped into the air and slammed the sword into the Beast's neck. She then used all her strength and pulled the sword across the Beast's neck as it took a lot of force as the sword made its way from side to the other.

The head fell off as Buffy took a step back and watched the body fall to the ground. She dropped the sword and made her way to Angel as he laid there on the ground holding the wound. Buffy made it to his side and looked around seeing the place was quiet. The demons were gone along with the zombies. On the ground were just the bodies of the A-Team, they were all dead.

"Angel," Buffy started to cradle the slayer. She could smell the blood in the air and she saw the wound and helped him cover it. "It's, it's going to be ok."

"Buffy," Angel could taste his own blood and he could feel his heart racing. But before Buffy could say anything she looked up to the entrance of the school. She then started to try and pull Angel away. Angel got up but he was already starting to fall but Buffy had him. She eased him down to the floor and leaned him up against the wall.

"We need to go." Buffy sounded panicked as she looked to the entrance of the school.  
"Please, Angel get up." She begged but it was too late as Angel saw a man over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy looked behind her and then did her best to shield Angel. The man then started to clap. He was dressed like a priest. Dirty blonde hair, somewhat homely looking, nothing like you would have expected.

"Despite you all dying that was a brilliant fight." The man smiled and he had a slight southern, preacher's accent. "The A-Team makes their way back here and took on the Beast."

"You're the First," Angel managed to get out and the man smiled.

"Well, this is the body I took but yes I am and Angel I must say it's an honor." The First stood there. "So, the Beast is dead but nothing happened." The First then looked to Buffy. "I'm so disappointed in you Buffy, should have been you as my left hand. But love and a pesky curse put a stop to that right?" He then looked to Angel. "That's a nasty wound and by my estimate he doesn't have long." The First smiled and Buffy looked to Angel. "It was all for nothing."

The man then walked closer to the couple. "I can't kill you Buffy unless I yank the ring off but I can imagine once the slayer dies again you will want death too." He smiled looking at them as he was just a foot away. "Took twelve years," The First listed what took to get here. "And it was all…for nothing."

"No it wasn't," Angel looked to the First. They looked at each other directly. "There's something I want you to do," The First smiled at him. "Look at my face and remember me, because I will see you again, and I will end you." The smile then disappeared as Angel took out a dagger and threw it with the last little bit he had left in him. The dagger went right in between the eyes of the man that was taken over by the First. The body dropped to its knees as Buffy stood up and then kicked the dagger in further.

The First took over a human, a mortal, mortals die. Buffy looked at the body knowing the First was gone but the world was beyond a far cry from what it ever was. The vampire then turned back to Angel got to the ground with him.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Buffy went to get him up but Angel couldn't move. His skin was becoming pale from the blood loss. His slayer healing wasn't working fast enough. The sword had cut through vital organs unlike in the past where the bullets missed everything.

"Buffy," Angel couldn't get up.

"No!" Buffy started to sob. "You can't die! You can't die again!" Buffy wasn't going to let this happen not a second time.

"I can't die," Angel looked up to her. "I'll wake up." Buffy stared at him and tears ran down her cheeks. "I found what I needed."

"Please, don't leave me." She begged. "Please, don't," Angel pulled her closer so their foreheads touched.

"I'm going to fix this," Angel's voice was a t whisper. "I won't let any of this happen I promise." Buffy nodded as she sobbed. "I won't…I won't lose you, I won't lose Dawn or Xander. I won't let anyone else die." Buffy nodded again. "I won't leave you either." Buffy then pulled away so she can see him one more time. "I won' forget. I'll never forget."

"Angel," She then leaned in for one more good-bye kiss. It was just as hard and gut retching as the one before he saved the world by jumping. But she got to see him one last time. Buffy pulled away and just wanted to hold him for these last few moments.

"I'll never forget." He whispered.

"I love you," Buffy needed to be sure he knew. Angel smiled a little.

"I love you," He felt his eyes closing as Buffy held him. She held him tight and she could feel him letting go.

* * *

Angel shot up in bed and looked around. He looked to the clock and the numbers switched to five in the morning. Angel could hear the rain going on outside and he got out of the bed. Unlike before the room was clean, no dust and he could feel the soft carpet on the bottom of his feet. Angel went to the door and opened it looking down the hall as it was dark. He headed to Dawn's room, opened the door and the teen was asleep. She also looked like a teen. Seeing his sister all grown was so strange. Part of him never wanted her to grow up. And he never wanted to see her dead ever.

But he was home. Angel shut the door quietly and then walked to the end of the hallway to the master door. He stood before it and just leaned in. What was he going to say to her? Would she believe him? He still felt her holding him as he woke up. Angel reached for the doorknob and quietly opened it. He just came back from the apocalyptic world. He saw the Beast, the First. He saw what this world will become and he won't let it. He saw all his friends die and he will not let that happen. Angel walked into the room shutting the door quietly behind him and walked to the bed seeing Buffy sleeping.

Angel gently sat on the side of the bed and he will never forget what he saw, what he did, what his team did, what Buffy did, what they did.

"Buffy?" Angel reached out and shook her slightly. Buffy began to stir.

"No, five more minutes," She mumbled and Angel smiled a little.

"Buffy," Angel shook her a little more and her eyes opened and she looked around. She could hear the rain and then saw Angel sitting next to her. Buffy sat up trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Angel, it's five in the morning," She grumbled.

"Yeah, everyone will be waking up soon," Angel added. "It's Monday," Meaning there was work and school although the slayer won't be doing his morning jog.

"Vampires are nocturnal." She wanted to go back to sleep. But something wasn't right as she finally looked at Angel. "Angel?" She asked as he sat there. "Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost." If only she knew but she had to know. Would she believe him? Would what he saw change anything? Would it save the people he cared about the most?

_**And that is chapter 8. Wow, a lot of info and lot of emotions and I'm pretty sure a lot of questions. Well, I got the forum with a look into this chapter and what it paints for the future and what we saw from the past. All in all Angel has a rather good map to go on but still a lot of unanswered questions. Not only that, that was one supposed future, what if they take the wrong road thinking it was the right one? So many things can go wrong now. But more to come soon. Also I will have a sneak peek of chapter 9 here and in the forum. So, keep up with that if you are interested. Remember the forum is called TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Don't forget about the polls. So until next time thank you guys for reading, commenting and sticking it out this far. You readers are so awesome. **_

_Chapter 9 Lover's Quarrel _

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._  
_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._  
_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_  
_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._  
_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._  
_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._  
_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_  
_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Oh, we all want the same thing._  
_Oh, we all run for something._  
_run for God, for fate,_  
_For love, for hate,_  
_For gold, for rust,_  
_For diamonds, for dust._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._  
_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_  
_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_'Til the love runs out._

_Love Runs Out by OneRepublic _

"_The PTB knows what the future is going to be like. Me being here threw everything off. The entire future has completely changed." Angel wasn't sure if that was good or bad._

"_We're changing it right now, changing the way it goes just by you and me talking about it." Buffy looked to the slayer._

"_I hate time travel, time traveling change and the time loop." Angel confessed and Buffy smiled a little. But it's true. What he saw is what would have happened had he not come back. Angel then looked up to Buffy. "I'm not going to let it happened…" He trailed off still seeing the bodies of his dead friends. It was going haunt him for a long time. "I won't let anyone die, I'm tired of losing my people." Buffy just listened. She was told what he saw but she'll never feel it like Angel is now. "You guys are my family, I won't lose any of you." Seeing Dawn's dead body made Angel sick. "The First and the Beast are not going to win this."_

_Right now the A-Team has a head start. But they needed to stay ahead of this. There were still a lot to do and a lot is still unknown. That reality unfolded in a different way. This one will have different turns but at least they have some sort of map. Buffy reached out and put her hand on Angel's cheek. "You're going to be with me on this?"_

"_Shoulder to shoulder." She answered and Angel's heart dropped to the floor. Angel had to brush it off. That reality was not this one. He won't let it happen. His friends are not going to die, his sister isn't going to die and he won't leave Buffy again. Buffy leaned in and hugged him knowing he needed it. They held each other for a few moments and then pulled away. They were very close now, it wouldn't take much to connect. "We…we should probably go downstairs." Buffy suggested in a whisper and Angel nodded but they continued to sit there. Now would be a good time for someone to knock on the door. _

_After what he went through in the dream he didn't want to leave. Buffy was broken in the dream and she had every right to be. But here this Buffy before him was not broken she was strong. He wanted her to stay that way. But they were both about to become weak and succumb to emotion. Their lips connected for the first time in months. They can never really think straight when they're around each other. The kiss started to get heated quickly but it stopped._

_Angel pulled away and got up. He can't do this not without knowing where they stand. Yes they stand together on keeping the end from happening. But he has no idea where they stand as two people. They've been apart for months, he became a drunk and she didn't deserve that. Buffy continued to sit there and looked up at Angel as he stood at the door. He then turned and faced her. She shouldn't have let it happen, they might have just taken ten steps back. _

"_I need, I need to go to school," Angel stuttered and he left. Buffy let out an unnecessary sigh. That should not have happened. But when it comes to Angel a lot of logic and rational thinking just seems to not be there. _


	9. Lover's Quarrel

**Chapter 9 Lover's Quarrel**

_**A/N: You guys will love this chapter I know it. It's a tease kind of chapter but you'll still love it. And it's a pallet cleanser because I know you need it after chapter 8. Hope you like it, enjoy. **_

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

I_'ll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._  
_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._  
_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_  
_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._  
_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._  
_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._  
_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_  
_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Oh, we all want the same thing._  
_Oh, we all run for something._  
_run for God, for fate,_  
_For love, for hate,_  
_For gold, for rust,_  
_For diamonds, for dust._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._  
_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._  
_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_  
_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._  
_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_  
_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._  
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_  
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._  
_'Til the love runs out._

_Love Runs Out by OneRepublic _

Buffy sat on the bed as Angel told her everything he saw in his dream. Was it real? Was it a future that can happen? Angel was now in silence as he looked to the vampire.

"Well," Buffy started as she was processing the information. "So, it was an alternate reality but parallel…" Angel shrugged but nodded. Buffy sat up looking to the time. In about half an hour the mansion will be awake. "We should find Michael,"

"I don't think we will, he said he was helping me and the PTB wouldn't like that." Angel added and Buffy nodded. They can count Michael out on this one.

"But we have a timeline," Buffy didn't want to think about the dream as something horrible but as something useful. "I mean we now know more about the Beast and the Eye of Fire before the dream."

"So, Michael is…cheating…" Angel thought about it.

"More like a shortcut to win the race." Buffy had another point of view.

"That's…cheating." Angel stated and Buffy nodded a little.

"I think, what you saw Angel is what would have happened if you stayed dead." Buffy went on. "What if you coming back is a new…timeline?" Buffy asked and that was a good suggestion. "I mean you were supposed to die but coming back really did change everything."

"The PTB know what the future is going to be like. Me being here threw everything off. The entire future has completely changed." Angel wasn't sure if that was good or bad as stated seeing what was saying.

"We're changing it right now, changing the way it goes just by you and me talking about it." Buffy looked to the slayer.

"I hate time travel, time traveling change and the time loop." Angel confessed and Buffy smiled a little. But it's true. What he saw is what would have happened had he not come back. Angel then looked up to Buffy. "I'm not going to let it happened…" He trailed off still seeing the bodies of his dead friends. It was going haunt him for a long time. "I won't let anyone die, I'm tired of losing my people." Buffy just listened. She was told what he saw but she'll never feel like Angel is now. "You guys are my family, I won't lose any of you." Seeing Dawn's dead body made Angel sick. "The First and the Beast are not going to win this."

Right now the A-Team has a head start. But they needed to stay ahead of this. There were still a lot to do and a lot is still unknown. That reality unfolded in a different way. This one will have different turns but at least they have some sort of map. Buffy reached out and put her hand on Angel's cheek. "You're going to be with me on this?"

"Shoulder to shoulder." She answered and Angel's heart dropped to the floor. Angel had to brush it off. That reality was not this one. He won't let it happen. His friends are not going to die, his sister isn't going to die and he won't leave Buffy again. Buffy leaned in and hugged him knowing he needed it. They held each other for a few moments and then pulled away. They were very close now, it wouldn't take much to connect. "We…we should probably go downstairs." Buffy suggested in a whisper and Angel nodded but they continued to sit there. Now would be a good time for someone to knock on the door.

After what he went through in the dream he didn't want to leave. Buffy was broken in the dream and she had every right to be. But here this Buffy before him was not broken she was strong. He wanted her to stay that way. But they were both about to become weak and succumb to emotion. Their lips connected for the first time in months. They can never really think straight when they're around each other. The kiss started to get heated quickly but it stopped.

Angel pulled away and got up. He can't do this not without knowing where they stand. Yes they stand together on keeping the end from happening. But he has no idea where they stand as two people. They've been apart for months, he became a drunk and she didn't deserve that. Buffy continued to sit there and looked up at Angel as he stood at the door. He then turned and faced her. She shouldn't have let it happen, they might have just taken ten steps back.

"I need, I need to go to school," Angel stuttered and he left. Buffy let out an unnecessary sigh. That should not have happened. But when it comes to Angel a lot of logic and rational thinking just seems to not be there.

* * *

The day went as normal as any other dull day could go. Angel and Buffy didn't know what to tell the group or even how to tell them. But for now another problem needed to be solved. Angel needs to watch Spike more closely now because of what he saw in his dream. Spike can go either way even though he has a soul.

"I'm trading one basement for another." Spike grumbled as he was in the basement of the mansion. The rest of the A-Team was here and Spike just wanted to talk to Buffy although she didn't have anything to say to him.

"Yeah, but this one isn't sitting over the Hell Mouth," Angel explained why this basement is better.

"I was doing just fine," Spike didn't want to be here.

"You were seeing things, that's not fine, now listen," Angel was on a tight schedule these days. "You stay down here unless we call for you." Angel laid out the rules.

"Why? You work at the school," Spike didn't know why Angel wanted him here.

"I want to keep my eye on you." Angel answered and the tension in the room was so thick. Angel then walked over to Spike. "You have a soul but that doesn't mean I trust you at all. You don't go out of your way out of the kindness of your heart." Spike then looked to Buffy. "You don't look at her either,"

"I would never hurt her." Spike insisted but that's hard to believe after what he tried to do last year.

"I'll decide what is and what isn't hurting anyone." Angel continued stand there. The entire A-Team was here listening and none of them liked the plan. They understood it but they didn't like it. Spike looked around as the team was behind Angel and he had no one behind him. "All of them are my family, my only family and if you hurt them in any way I will kill you Spike and I'm keeping my word on that. I don't trust you." At one point Spike was one of them but now he was an outcast. The only reason why he was still here is because of the soul.

The team started to leave and Buffy looked to Spike and he looked to her. He hoped she would stay and they talk but instead she left the basement with the others.

"I don't like this plan Angel." Xander stated as they filed into the study. "What if he slits our throats at night?" Dawn rubbed her neck thinking about it.

"I need to know where he is at all times ok, if he's here then it makes me feel better." Angel didn't like his own plan but Spike needed close watching. "The Hell Mouth is doing something to him and as much I can careless about the guy I rather have him on our side when the sky starts to fall." The whole team knew something was up with Angel, he seemed on edge. Yes the end of the world has started but he was on more of an edge than normal. "No one goes down there alone." And the slayer walked off.

* * *

The next day came about and Angel was at the football field with Dawn. She wanted to talk to Angel before cheer practice so they had sometime.

"Is everything ok?" Dawn started as they walked the track. "I mean ever since Buffy came home…"

"We got a lot thrown at us and I'm trying to sort through it." Angel explained himself and Dawn nodded but there was more.

"You were pretty quick to get Spike to the mansion." Dawn added.

"I was told by Lorne that sides are going to be drawn, I want to know what side Spike is going to pick." Angel and his sister continued to walk the track.

"He has a soul so…he's with Team Angel." Dawn thought that was logical enough but it wasn't. "His soul is torturing him isn't it?" Angel nodded and because of the torture he can go either way. "How did Buffy get through it?" Just then the two sat on the bleachers together. Angel didn't know and shrugged. Dawn then looked to Angel. "You still love her." It was a statement not a question. Angel looked off to the football team as they practiced. "You do right?" Dawn wanted to be sure.

"I do," He looked over to Dawn.

"Then how come you two aren't together doing it like bunnies?" That escalated quickly and things just got really awkward.

"It's," But Dawn cut her brother off.

"Complicated I know." Dawn sounded annoyed. "I don't get love. I mean Spike loves Buffy so he went out to get a soul to prove it. But then again he tried to rape her so that doesn't make sense. Xander left Anya at the Alter but still loves her." Angel hearing all this out loud really put everything in perspective…his people were messed up. "And then you and Buffy have been separated for months and you do nothing."

"Dawn," Angel wanted to cut her off.

"I don't get it." She repeated herself. "All this chasing and brooding and swooning. Then the situation you put yourselves in and then you cry and have sex and then cry again." Dawn was ranting and Angel couldn't help but smile a little. Dawn seems to have love down path.

"Alright, I'm out see you after practice." Angel stood up as he saw some other members of the cheer squad making their way over.

"Then there's yelling and the crying and more sex," Dawn continued to rant and she looked up to Angel.

"Easy solution, don't fall in love then." Angel suggested as he walked away with Dawn still sitting there. Just then she saw one of the football players take off his helmet and it was like time slowed down as Dawn stared at him. Angel caught Dawn looking at RJ Brooks. Angel then looked to the football player as he grabbed a bottle of water. He then looked to Dawn as her eyes were glued to RJ. The kid did help with the Witnesses but that won't save him. Angel knows who will die next on the Hell Mouth and yes he can make it look very accidental if needed.

* * *

Angel stood before a door and knocked and then waited. It took a few minutes and then Anya answered. The slayer hasn't seen her in a few days not after stabbing her. Anya looked rather shocked to Angel.

"Hi," Angel greeted her but it was rather awkward.

"Uh…hi," Anya responded. Angel couldn't help but think that in his dream Anya was dead long before he showed up. "Can…can I help you?"

"Are you ok?" Angel asked and Anya opened the door a little more. From what he could see yes she was ok. "Something is happening and I…I don't want my people out there by themselves." That last part made Anya's eyes widen.

"Your people?" She asked and Angel nodded.

"I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't your fault." Angel meant her returning to vengeance. Anya nodded accepting the apology. Angel did what he was supposed to do and she knew if he did kill her he wasn't going to walk away from it lightly. It would take its toll on him if he did. He almost had to kill Willow, he sent Buffy to Hell. "Buffy's back and…we're still not the full team." Anya smiled a little and then reached out and hugged him. Angel hugged her back letting her know things were ok.

* * *

At the school Dawn was in cheer practice and usually the football players lose focus when that happens. Dawn was hopping RJ would look to her. Angel came by knowing that the practice should be over soon. He saw how the cheerleaders were dancing and he wasn't sure if they should dance like that. Did they dance like that when he went to school?

Dawn was one of the better dancers. She made the team because he was the one who taught her to do the back flips and cartwheels. But the slayer couldn't help noticed the quarterback of the football team was watching his little sister. Why was she growing up? She's not supposed to grow up.

* * *

Angel and Dawn were back at the mansion as the teen headed upstairs to drop off her bags and change. Angel however smelt something in the air and followed it. It led him to the kitchen where he found Buffy. She really was home again and he leaned up against the entrance to the kitchen as the vampire wiped her hands. She then looked up at him.

"How was school?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled a little.

"Normal, but I think Dawn likes a boy." Angel was finally going to admit it. He has noticed she's been looking at him since the Rise of Witnesses. That interested Buffy.

"Is he cute?" Buffy asked with a big smile.

"I don't know." Angel didn't and he wasn't ready for Dawn to be in love. Just then Dawn came in and she smiled seeing Buffy was still here and it was like everything was normal again.

"Don't know what?" Dawn asked as she reached for a piece of candy.

"Is he cute?" Buffy asked and Dawn knew what they were talking about.

"Yes, and," The teen turned to Angel. "If he comes over or anything you'll be nice." Angel started to straighten up.

"What? I'm not nice?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled a little.

"You can get all…up tight and scare people." Dawn explained and Angel looked like he had taken offense to it.

"I don't scare people, vampires yes and if he is one I don't want you near him." Angel went on.

"Because you never dated a vampire." Dawn fired back and Angel couldn't say anything. The two just looked at each other. "I'm sixteen." Dawn declared.

"I'm twenty-one what's your point." Angel wanted to know and all the while Buffy was just highly amused by this.

"I can date, you dated at sixteen." Dawn was trying to prove a point.

"I actually," He then looked to Buffy and she cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, I dated at sixteen. But that was then, this is now."

"I'm not allowed to date?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded. "Who died and made you king?"

"Well, I died twice," Angel thought about it. "I'm the boss." He stated and then Dawn turned to Buffy. The vampire picked the best time to come home.

"Buffy," Dawn was asking for support and she wasn't sure if she should get involved. The world could be ending but this was the important conversion.

"If you could date me at sixteen," Buffy started, she got two looks. Dawn looked happy, Angel not so much. "What? She can take out a vampire I think she can handle one little boy."

"Thank you," Dawn was very thankful for Buffy being back. But Angel saw what was happening here.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me." Angel admitted and yes everything was right with the world again. "I'm the boss," Angel muttered a little.

"Well, I'm the boss of the boss so," Buffy stated and Dawn smiled a little more. "Let her date and if he messes up you can kill him." Angel liked that part but Dawn looked a little nervous about that. "There, see peace can be achieved." Just then Xander walked over catching the end of the conversion.

"Who's going to be the unlucky guy at the wrong end of Angel's crossbow?" Xander asked as he sat down at the table.

"No one important." Angel brushed it off grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey," Dawn scold her brother.

"It's the jacket." Xander started as Buffy looked to Xander. "It's that fuzzy jacket with the giant letter. Saw it all the time in school, girls went crazy unless you were Angel and just had the black leather jacket." Buffy thought about it and when the slayer was sixteen the black leather jacket was very sexy. And still is.

"Why are we talking about my love life?" Dawn asked as Doyle, Cordelia and Willow walked in. They were interested in this one.

"You don't have a love life." Angel reminded her and if he had his way she will never have one.

"No one asked you." Dawn snapped and Cordelia smiled.

"Is he cute?" Cordelia asked as everyone gathered at the table to see what Buffy made and started to set the table as well.

"So cute and hot." Dawn sounded like she was in a dream. Buffy could see this was making Angel uncomfortable.

Down in the basement though Spike could hear some of the conversion. He sat in the corner alone. There was no one talking to him at the moment. It was quiet, no sound…it seemed to make everything worse.

* * *

Patrol was over and the mansion was going to sleep. Angel did his walk through of the mansion making sure everything was locked and safe. He then saw a light coming from the study went to see who was awake at this hour and found Buffy reading. She was going through the notes that Wes made copies of and she had a bible, Torah and the Qur'an opened.

"Hey," Angel walked in as she looked up at him. Angel sat at the table across the way. He pulled the Qur'an over and looked through it.

"Different end of the world ideas." Buffy answered the question before he asked. "The Qur'an says basically we will be annihilated and the dead will rise and there will be a final judgment."

"Great," Angel deadpanned leaning back into the chair. It meant the end is coming in some sort of fashion. Angel rested his elbows on the table looking tired. It's been a long few days but they haven't told the group anything about his dream. They didn't know if they should or even how to sit down to tell them. They all died…how to you talk about that? "You know," Angel started. "We'd get something that had to do with the end of the world and…up until Glory I didn't think anything of it. We always won somehow."

"But this one, feels like it might be the one." Buffy agreed and Angel nodded. There were so many things happening that right now there was no way to pinpoint anything. There is that saying that you win some you lose some, this is one they didn't want to lose. "We're all back though, everyone is home, I'm home and if it is the end then we all go down together." That wasn't comforting but it's true. They all rather die together than alone.

Angel stood up seeing the time knowing he needed to get to sleep to wake up tomorrow. Buffy would stay up a little longer. She was happy to be home but she wasn't back in her normal routine yet.

"Don't stay up to late." Angel told her and she nodded as he walked over to her, stood behind her, placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. It was just a friendly kiss goodnight. But before Angel walked away Buffy placed her hand over his that still rested on her shoulder. She looked up at him for a moment and they both said goodnight with their eyes and Angel left the study.

Spike saw the whole thing and when he saw the slayer walking his way the vampire hid in the shadows until he heard the slayer's footsteps disappear. Spike then looked in seeing Buffy had gone back to reading. He needed to talk to her about everything that happened so he straighten himself up and walked in.

Buffy felt someone was in the room and looked behind her. She stood up quickly ready to defend herself but Spike held up his hands showing he meant no harm. He knew Buffy was ready to call out to Angel for back up and the slayer would appear out of nowhere. He wouldn't stand much of a chance between the two.

"Can we talk?" Spike asked as Buffy continued to stand there. She knew if Spike did return they would have to. Buffy slowly sat down at the table and Spike walked around to the back of the study looking at the all the books they have gathered over the years. "Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked with his back to her.

"Really?" Was the answer as Buffy sat there and Spike faced her. "I don't know, you tried to rape me." She reminded him and Spike looked away in some shame. He couldn't say sorry that wasn't going to make it better. "You went out to get a soul, to say sorry and hope it make it all better?" Yes, that's what he did. "Why? Why get a soul?"

"Because it's what you wanted." Spike looked up to her. How does he know what she wants? "I went through hell for you."

'_Spike walked across the desert, it took days, lots of asking around, getting kicked and punched to find this place. He had to wait in the shadows until the sun went down. Finally he was here. He was out in the middle of nowhere in the desert. At first there was nothing but sand under his feet until he came to some rough terrain and now stood before a cave. The cave was guarded by two men wrapped in dark robes and only their eyes were showing. _

"_I've come to seek my true self." Spike stated to the two men. They stared at him, judging him. Was he worthy enough? Could he survive the test? Many come seeking themselves and many do not come out. The two men stepped aside allowing Spike to walk in. Spike looked into the dark cave but down the way he could see some fire burning and they were torches. Spike kept walking wondering where this was going to take him. He could turn back now but it's what he wanted.'_

Spike looked up to Buffy as she sat there listening. He did take the time to find his soul for her so she'll give him a chance to tell the tale. It is ironic that there are now two vampires with a soul that happened to be both blonde.

'_Spike kept walking and kept thinking about turning back. But he needed this, he wanted to be himself again without the chip. Just then he came to a huge opening in the cave lit up with torches. Spike looked around the place seeing it has been here for a long time. _

"_There are seven trials." A voice spoke out and Spike looked for the source of the voice. But it appears the vampire is alone. _

"_Why seven?" Spike asked as he continued to look around. _

"_The perfect number." The voice answered. "You enter the trials with nothing." Spike stood in the center of the hallowed out cave. "If you pass I will give you what you seek."_

"_And if I fail?" Spike wanted to know._

"_You die." The voice answered and Spike either could accept and begin or decline and walk away.'_

Buffy could see that he accepted the trials otherwise he wouldn't have a soul. Spike leaned back in the chair as Buffy continued to listen to the story. He did it all for her.

'_Spike took a moment to think. He can try and win the trials or just leave. If he really wants Buffy he will stay._

"_I accept." Spike declared and then a shadow formed from the ground and started to gather around to the center. Spike took a step back as the shadow took form before him. Whatever it was that was in front of him stood tall, cloaked in all black robes, face covered except his eyes like the guards outside. Although his eyes were a different color. The ones outside had white eyes this one had yellow. _

"_You must successfully pass each trial, there is no second chance and if you die it's over." The being told him. "You must strip of all you have. You must prove the pain, the suffering is all worth it." Spike stood there and nodded and then took his shirt off just to prove he can do this. The being lifted his hand showing where Spike needed to go. Spike looked down the tunnel. "Each trial you pass you will continue to walk." Spike couldn't turn back and he didn't know what was down there. _

_Spike straightened himself up and started to walk. He wasn't sure what would come out at him. What where the seven trials? Just then Spike stopped walking feeling that the place got extremely hot. Just then Spike ducked as something swung at him. It looked like a man but he looked burned and smoke was rising from him. Just then fire came from the thing's fist.'_

"It was flame on after that." Spike was telling the story.

"Let me guess fire, then earth, metal, water and wood." Buffy finished and Spike looked disappointed.

"It was harder than that." The new vampire with a soul protested. Buffy shifted a little. "You forgot two other trials,"

"Trust and forgive." Buffy finished and Spike looked frustrated. "You had to pass the elements two of which are deadly to you. The others you had to trust yourself and forgive." Spike looked Buffy directly in the eyes. "You haven't passed them yet." Yes Spike got through the first five but the last two is what he was enduring now. "The soul is the trial."

"How did you do it?" Spike asked. "Your soul, you…you're normal."

"I'm not Spike. I'm still paying for my crimes, I still see the pain I caused." Buffy then stood up. "Let me guess you only have so much time before the soul is taken and whatever it was you saw takes you." Spike didn't answer but he didn't have to. "I can't save you Spike. You went out to get a soul for me but you never really did think of the price did you?"

No, he didn't. He thought the last two trials would be easier because it would be Buffy that saves him. He did it all for her. "I can't love you Spike, I can't save you." Spike looked away. "I've done worse than you know. But it's not about what I have done, what you've done. You've only proven to me you are here to save you and you alone." Buffy then started to leave and then looked to Spike. "I never went out to find my soul but I've earned it, you still haven't earned yours." And then she left leaving Spike sitting there.

Buffy made it to the stairs and stopped looking back to the study. Spike really went through trials for her? Maybe he did, maybe he'll regret it. Right now though he needs to stay here to be safe. Buffy headed upstairs and walked down the hall but stopped at a door. It was the room Angel was in while she took the master room that was hers before he even moved in. Buffy so wanted to open the door, crawl into bed with him and just sleep. But instead she continued to down the hall. The vampire walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and walked to the balcony to just get some air.

Buffy looked around the night and leaned against the side of the balcony. She looked out to the woods and then up a little. It was a cloudy night, the stars weren't out. But something else caught her attention from down below. It was a shadow. Buffy quickly headed back inside and down the hall quietly and knocked softly on a specific door. Just then Angel opened it.

"I saw a shadow outside." Buffy stated and Angel left his room as they walked down the hall together. Angel had just started to get ready for bed, he still had his boots, pants and tank top on. They didn't want to wake anyone else or alarm them. It could just be that a shadow. First Angel headed down to the basement making sure Spike was still here.

"Spike?" Angel asked in a loud whisper as Buffy was standing at the base of the steps. Spike then came from the shadows and he could see a look of concern on Angel and Buffy's faces. "Stay here," Angel ordered and the two left but whatever was happening interested Spike. Angel and Buffy made it to the training room and Angel grabbed his crossbow while Buffy grabbed a sword.

First they checked all the locks around the mansion. Once that was done they met back up to the entrance to the mansion. There was nothing inside the mansion so the two left and looked out into the night. It was quiet, you just heard the sounds that the night makes. Angel looked around and while splitting up would cover more ground they decided to stay together. Buffy owned a little bit of land so they would be out here for a while.

Well that's what they thought until they both saw a shadow move off near the entrance path that leads to and from the mansion.

"You've kept this place up right?" Buffy asked and she looked to Angel. "Spells, prayer, salt, holy water the usual?" Angel nodded but all that doesn't actually keep out your more determined and/or powerful demons and evil spirits. But there was an unwelcomed visitor lurking around. Angel and Buffy walked together knowing weapons won't do much at this point. They made it to the path way and then heard something.

Angel spun around holding his crossbow up while Buffy held the sword in a ready stands. But the person they saw standing before them made them drop their defenses.

"I told you to stay inside." Angel lowered his crossbow and Buffy brought the sword back to her side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Should ask you the same question mate." Spike answered. "Something's out here," Spike looked around and something told Angel to use Spike. He needs as many people on his side and he needs Spike.

"Sense anything?" Angel asked and Buffy was unsure if she was comfortable about this.

"Whatever it was," Spike made two semi circles and then faced the two. "It's gone now." That unsettled Buffy and Angel. The three then headed back inside locking up. Well, Angel won't sleep tonight he just knows it as he put his crossbow away and headed upstairs. Buffy started for the stairs but watched Angel ascend up. Spike was about to go back to the basement but caught Buffy's stare.

"I might be losing my marbles," Spike walked over to Buffy and she looked to him. "I'll probably go insane if I'm not already but," The vampires were looking at one another. "But you still love him. And if the end of the world is coming and it's one we can't stop…" Spike paused for a moment. "You don't want any regrets." Then Spike turned away and headed for the basement. Buffy looked upstairs and walked up the steps. And like before she went to the master room she stopped at the bedroom door Angel was is. She wanted to go in but it didn't feel right, not yet.

The vampire walked down to the master room, quickly changed and then crawled into the bed and laid there. The bed was so big and she forgot how much she hated it. Until he came back from death she would find herself reaching out and got nothing but emptiness and a cold space. Buffy rolled over and once again the space was cold and empty. She couldn't stand it but she continued to lay there.

Angel did the same thing, just laid there thinking. He wanted to get up and see Buffy. But he wasn't sure if he was ready. Yes he's sober, he doesn't drink or smoke anymore. Yes he wants to live and save lives and cares now. But after what he did to her he wasn't sure if he deserved her. He took her for granted and lost her. He couldn't lose her again so if he has to he'll start over with everything down to _'Hi, my name is Angel.'_

* * *

Another day, another dollar started for everyone. Angel sat in his little coach's office getting the list ready for the next class and giving grades to the students in this class. If they dress out they all get a B and then it's based off of participation. He works his gym class. If you're going to live on the Hell Mouth might as well get strong. Today was self defense day. Angel got up and went to the gym seeing his class was dressed and ready.

Like clock work the girls smiled seeing him. He won't admit it but he does like it. In this class was RJ Brooks, the boy who is right now the apple of Dawn's eye. He just had the urge to strangle the boy. Oh god, what's going to happen if he has a daughter? He'll lock her in a box that's what he'll do.

"Alright class," Angel looked to the youth. This was the first time for the self-defense lesson and not everyone will like it. But he had his reasons why it was to be done. But he wanted to know what they think about this. "Today we're doing self-defense." He got some groans. "Why?" He looked around and they all looked confused. "Why would I do that?" No one had an answer. "I went to this school myself and it's ok to say, strange things happen around here. You've all seen something right?"

The kids looked to each other. "You were all here that day when the school locked itself up." Again everyone was a little uncomfortable. "It's ok, its normal to try and pretend it didn't happen or pass it off as some weird thing. But this town has strange things, people go missing and some die." The kids seemed interested in Angel as he spoke. "I want to come here everyday and see all of you. I don't want to hear that one of you was last scene somewhere or worse they find a body." The teens then looked around at each other again.

Angel looked to them and the interest went away and a look of thanks and concern were seen. "I'm doing this so none of you become a victim. It's to build you so you stay strong. Once a week we will be doing this. And yes, I know what I'm doing. This isn't so you can become Bruce Li, this is so you have a chance. And if something does happen, I want to know that you put up a hell of fight first." A few people smiled. As Angel gave his reasons why, Principle Wood was off to the side listening. He nodded slightly in approval to Angel's words even though Angel could not see him.

* * *

The class was in two rows each paired off as a team. Angel had mats set up and everyone had their shoes off. Angel walked down the mat making sure everyone was ready. There was only one person that didn't get paired off and that was RJ, oh the slayer is going to have some fun.

"Ok, the first move I will teach is how to just get away. I will show you later how to subdue and take down but for now let's learn the basics." Angel then reached over grabbing RJ with a little bit of force and making him stand where he wanted to. "Typically your stalker will come up from behind, choke hold or any other method to knock you out like so." Angel came right behind RJ, put his arm around his neck. Angel wasn't pulling hard but RJ did feel it. "Sometimes they go for the back of the knees," Angel kicked the back of one knee and again not hard but enough that RJ went down. "Now they are in complete control." Angel then released RJ letting the kid regain himself.

Some of the girls smiled mostly because what Angel did. Some of the guys chuckled because RJ, the star quarterback was taken out rather easily. "So what do you do?" Angel asked. "RJ, get up," Angel ordered and the kid did. "When someone comes around like that there's one thing you can do. You elbow them in the stomach and I mean hard. We won't do that here but that's one thing to do. Usually they will release you and we'll talk what to do next when they do. The other thing they might do is still hold on. By then you do have enough of a shock on them that you grab their arm that's holding you, tuck yourself under, pull and yank them so they fall forwards."

Angel then got in front of RJ. The teen was shorter than Angel. He'll hit his growth spurt later he's only a Junior. He wasn't that much shorter though. But so everyone can see Angel took a knee. "RJ, wrap one arm around me." The kid did as he was told Angel was about to demonstrate. He elbowed RJ not too hard but enough the kid reacted. "Elbow to the stomach," Then Angel did as he said he tucked, grabbed RJ's arm and threw him over. Angel did throw him with a little bit of force.

Everyone smiled as RJ laid there. Everyone clapped but RJ just laid there for a moment. "Everyone get into your pairs, ladies you won't be helpless." Meaning they were going first. Angel has five women that have followed him in this war and they are anything but helpless. He wants these girls in his class to be able to fight for themselves, to not be the damsel in distress, to not wait for a man to rescue them. "Elbow, tuck and pull."

* * *

Dawn was in Angel's little office and the two were eating lunch together. One perk to having your brother working for the school was the good lunches he can get for you. They were eating tacos at the moment.

"You beat him up?" Dawn asked and Angel finished chewing his food.

"I did not." Angel protested as he took a bite of a chip.

"Everyone said you threw him to the floor." Dawn was a little upset.

"Not my fault the kid's a weakling." Angel went on as he sipped his bottle of water.

"He's a quarterback, he's not a weakling and plus he takes hits all the time." Dawn added to prove RJ is strong.

"Hits with padding," Angel reminded her. "I don't, I've been shot at, kicked, punched, thrown at the wall, broken through glass, jumped out a window." Meaning RJ has nothing on the slayer. Dawn didn't have a rebuttal on that one. Just then there was a knock and Wood poked his head in. "Yes sir?" Angel asked.

"Bad time or can I come in?" Principle Wood asked and Angel shook his head no and he came in. "I want to say Angel I caught a glimpse of the self-defense course you have been teaching today." Angel hoped he wasn't going to get in trouble for it. "I'd like to see how it progresses," So far that was good. "If it's successful and the students like it…might make it into a separate course altogether." Wood had a slight smile as he left the two alone. Angel then looked to Dawn with a smile but she looked un-amused.

"Shut up." Dawn said and Angel shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." Angel knew Dawn wasn't happy about this but the slayer was. He just took out Dawn's crush without having to take him down or even get in trouble.

* * *

It was Friday night and the high school stadium was filling up. Last night and the night before Angel and Buffy checked for the shadow but there was nothing. Tonight was the first football game of the season and a home game on the new campus. After the game the A-Team decided to hit the Bronze before patrol. They were at the game to see Dawn as she was a cheerleader.

Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Doyle and Cordelia all sat on the bleachers together. For four of them this brought back many memories. Even though Sunnydale had a lot of deaths the football team always did well. Just then the cheer squad came out.

"Look it's Dawn!" Cordelia pointed and was excited probably reliving her glory days. Doyle smiled as did Buffy. "Although…" Cordelia noticed something. "The uniforms, the skirts must have gotten shorter." They probably did. Just then the band started to play as the football team was ready out on the goal line while the cheerleaders lined up to form a tunnel. The war chant started as the Sunnydale fans swayed. For Angel, Cordelia, Willow and Xander it brought back a wave of memories, three years of hell and yet three amazing years they would never trade in.

Angel was right back where he started first coming to this town. To see Dawn out there, to still be with his friends he first met, to be here with Buffy a full circle was made. And right now he didn't want to change this moment as the fans were getting excited for the first game of the season. Angel then looked to Buffy and she smiled a little at him. He fell in love with her in high school and it seemed like that was a long time ago. She fell in love with a sixteen year old boy, with him on these very grounds. They could be considered high school sweet hearts to a degree. But for now it was time to cheer on the Razorbacks and cheer Dawn on.

* * *

The Bronze was packed as Sunnydale won their opening game of the season. Angel and his group sat a table but Dawn was missing. She was with the cheer squad and she should be. She can be a normal teen for once. Angel set down some drinks for his friends as they were just normal young adults.

It was nice, it made it felt like there was no end coming. Although Angel hasn't told his team about the dream just Buffy knew. He knows he needs to say something but thinking about it, seeing them all dead, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to think or even see it in his mind. Angel pushed the unwanted thoughts out his mind as he continued to talk to his friends.

"Well, check that out," Willow pointed to a guy dancing. It was RJ dancing with a girl. "Isn't that Dawn's boyfriend?"

"Yup, the quarterbacks get all the goods." Doyle added.

"Check out the skirt though." Xander added. "Daddy likes what he sees." Buffy raised an eye brow to the outfit. Tight jeans, boots, form fitting tank top. Just then the girl turned around and everyone's eyes widen and Xander choked on his drink. "I mean, daddy doesn't like it, holy shit I'm going to hell but damn Angel,"

"You finish that sentence," Angel looked to Xander. "I'll kill you."

"Wow, Dawn," Cordelia wasn't sure if she should be concerned. She was dressed up and dancing with a cute boy. Angel wasn't sure if he should stop it but when he looked to Buffy he knew the answer. The slayer just had to suck it up. His sister was growing up and she was very beautiful and smart. That attracts the boys. He should know better because he was once a boy and girls all of sudden around sixteen get pretty and then you can't think straight. And if you do think it's not with your brain. He was guilty as charged and Buffy will call him out on it. He would nearly lose his mind when Buffy would come around. He still somewhat loses his mind.

Buffy did have an idea though to help Angel. The team for one turned around to look the other way. It's hard to believe Dawn was growing up. Buffy walked over to Angel while everyone was talking.

"You use to dance." She stated and he gave a small half smile. She smiled a little more. "You were pretty good at it even for sixteen." Angel felt his face get a little hot. How can she do that? But instead of thinking with his brain Angel held out his hand meaning he accepted. Buffy placed her hand in his and they walked away. The team caught it and all

The two found a spot and started to dance. Buffy was always pleasantly surprise that Angel knew how to dance. He spun her out and then into him and they started. It was just a dance among friends. But from a distance Dawn saw it and smiled a little. It's been a long time since she's seen them like this, together and everything felt like it was ok, that it was all going to be ok. Angel brought Buffy in closer and she smiled more. It's strange that we can fall into our old ways, fall for that same person. But something told Angel that no matter what he and Buffy were meant for each other either as friends or something more. He wasn't going to let her get away again.

_**And that's it. What Angel and Buffy still aren't together? I know, I'm evil, very evil. But it makes for a great story right? And then Dawn and RJ…it's getting steamy over there isn't it? I hope you like my version of the episode. No review in the forum as you can see what is happening here. Angel and Buffy are falling back into love and then Dawn's got a boyfriend. There is a small story arc of RJ and Dawn and you'll see it in the coming chapters. **_

_**So what does the future hold for the slayer and the vampire? Guess you need to wait and see. I know you don't like waiting but I'll post chapter 10 soon enough. Chapter 1-7 reintroduced everyone and gave you an idea of the coming storm. Chapter 8 shows us that an end is coming, one that will prove difficult to overcome and sets the tone for the rest of the story. Chapter 9 is that pallet cleanser because 8 was intense and sad. Chapter 10 and on is a mix of Season 7 and my own spice. I have a sneak peek for you guys and I hope you like it. Until next posting thank you for reading, commenting, messaging, the encouragement and sticking it out this far. You readers are awesome. Once more comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 10 Demons_

"_How many?" Buffy asked as Angel looked around to make sure the dead were asleep for the night. _

"_Three vamps." Angel answered and that seemed strange. "Hunting season has started right?"_

"_You'd think with the Hell Mouth being all…Hell Mouthy there would be more." And Buffy was right. The two then started to walk together to met up with the rest of the team and call it a night. "Was wondering," Buffy walked with the slayer as they still kept their eyes open for anything. "Have you seen our priest?" Angel then looked to her._

"_I stopped by the church earlier and he was out." Angel answered meaning no. They haven't seen Michael since LA. _

"_You think he's with the PTB?" Buffy asked._

"_If he is and he's 'helping'" Angel emphases the world help and they continued to walk together. _

"_The PTB aren't the nicest, met them once." Buffy started and Angel looked to her. "Went to the Oracles and they're like the middle man. Anyways went to there to beg for your life before you died. They said sorry can't help but have a nice day." Angel then stopped walking and Buffy looked to him. _

"_You tried to stop me from dying?" Angel asked and Buffy was silent for a moment._

"_I did, I cried when they said no. I did everything I could, I didn't want you to leave." She was honest. Angel wanted to hug her. She has done so much for him and he feels like he hasn't done much for her. Buffy then fully faced him. "I wasn't afraid of losing against Glory or losing the world, I was afraid of losing you. I couldn't see past anything else. You were all I had." Buffy knew she needed to stop or she might get sentimental and cry and then that will lead to hugging and other things they might not be ready for. _

"_I'm not going anywhere, not leaving you again." Angel made a mistake last year with his drinking. Buffy could see he turned it all around, he was himself again. You really never know what something means to you until does disappear. They stared at each other for a moment but then Angel held up his crossbow and Buffy stepped aside as he pulled the trigger and killed another vampire. "Four." Angel announced and Buffy smiled a little but there was another flash of lightening. _

_They looked up and Buffy felt the quick temperature change meaning it was going to rain any minute. And just like that the rain fell. _

"_This jacket's dry clean only." Buffy sounded sad as Angel stood there in the rain and smiled at her. She didn't want to smile or laugh but she did. Angel ran up to her, took off his jacket and covered her with it. They stared to run together to get to the cars and get out of the rain._


	10. Demons

Chapter 10 Demons

_**A/N: This is a turning point chapter. A lot has been thrown at us between the alternate reality dream, the Eye of Fire, our team slowly trickling in. As you can see there's a lot going on. This chapter continues to throw more at you guys but I got some surprises in it. I think you will all like this one especially you Bangel fans. Anyways, happy reading. **_

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

Angel walked the cemetery with his crossbow. The night seemed rather cool well cooler than it should be. It seemed quiet at first, not much in the way demons or vampires. If the Hell Mouth was rising where are the monsters? Angel wasn't really thinking about that. He was thinking about last night with the dance he had with Buffy. It was nothing big, no groping or getting too close. But it did affect him. He always thinks about her but it was more apparent tonight.

But something broke his concentration on Buffy as he spun around and aimed at an oncoming vampire. The vampire was dust just as the arrow hit him. Angel walked over to the arrow on the ground and picked it up and reloaded the crossbow. Just then there was a flash of lightening in the sky followed by the thunder. He should wrap it up. So Angel took out his walky talky.

"Last sweep everyone." Angel radioed everyone in.

"Got it boss." It was Doyle's voice. Angel then looked up seeing Buffy coming his way. She just had a stake in her hand as they met up.

"How many?" Buffy asked as Angel looked around to make sure the dead were asleep for the night.

"Three vamps." Angel answered and that seemed strange. "Hunting season has started right?"

"You'd think with the Hell Mouth being all…Hell Mouthy there would be more." And Buffy was right. The two then started to walk together to met up with the rest of the team and call it a night. "Was wondering," Buffy walked with the slayer as they still kept their eyes open for anything. "Have you seen our priest?" Angel then looked to her.

"I stopped by the church earlier and he was out." Angel answered meaning no. They haven't seen Michael since LA.

"You think he's with the PTB?" Buffy asked.

"If he is and he's _'helping'_" Angel emphases the world help and they continued to walk together.

"The PTB aren't the nicest, met them once." Buffy started and Angel looked to her. "Went to the Oracles and they're like the middle man. Anyways went to there to beg for your life before you died. They said sorry can't help but have a nice day." Angel then stopped walking and Buffy looked to him.

"You tried to stop me from dying?" Angel asked and Buffy was silent for a moment.

"I did, I cried when they said no. I did everything I could, I didn't want you to leave." She was honest. Angel wanted to hug her. She has done so much for him and he feels like he hasn't done much for her. Buffy then fully faced him. "I wasn't afraid of losing against Glory or losing the world, I was afraid of losing you. I couldn't see past anything else. You were all I had." Buffy knew she needed to stop or she might get sentimental and cry and then that will lead to hugging and other things they might not be ready for.

"I'm not going anywhere, not leaving you again." Angel made a mistake last year with his drinking. Buffy could see he turned it all around; he was himself again. You really never know what something means to you until does disappear. They stared at each other for a moment but then Angel held up his crossbow and Buffy stepped aside as he pulled the trigger and killed another vampire. "Four." Angel announced and Buffy smiled a little but there was another flash of lightening.

They looked up and Buffy felt the quick temperature change meaning it was going to rain any minute. And just like that the rain fell.

"This jacket's dry clean only." Buffy sounded sad as Angel stood there in the rain and smiled at her. She didn't want to smile or laugh but she did. Angel ran up to her, took off his jacket and covered her with it. They stared to run together to get to the cars and get out of the rain.

* * *

While it started to pour in Sunnydale a lone car drove up the road. He has no idea why he came back. He should have just stayed in Mexico. But Andrew was coming back home. He didn't want to come back but he couldn't take the nightmares anymore.

* * *

The team ran into the mansion from the pouring rain and as they walked in they went to flip on the lights but nothing.

"Great, power outage." Xander sounded a little upset.

"I'll call the power company." Dawn announced. The mansion would light up with the lightening outside once in a while.

"Maybe we can light a few candles, tell some ghost stories, do a séance." Doyle suggested and everyone looked at him. "What, got some good stories."

"We're the A-Team, not a Girl Scout troop." Cordelia told her half demon boyfriend and Dawn smiled.

"We do need the candles and flashlights." Buffy stated and Doyle just sighed.

* * *

Buffy sat by the fireplace and the power has yet to return. She sat on a pillow watching the flames. Angel came into the room doing his walk through and then saw Buffy sitting there. Most of the mansion has gone to bed. Spike was even sleeping peacefully down in the basement. Buffy heard something and looked behind her and saw Angel there. The slayer got closer and squatted next to her.

"Don't stay up too late ok." He told her and Buffy nodded. Angel the placed his hand on her shoulder and then stood up to go to bed. Buffy watched him leave and then continued to sit there watching the flames. She kind of hoped to fall asleep here and maybe wake up in her bed because Angel put her there. He would do that on those late night researches. She would fall asleep at the table or the couch and would wake up in her room. He would carry her there and she wouldn't even stir. She kind of hopes that happens now.

* * *

Angel heard his alarm going off as he rolled over. It seemed extra dark as he shut the noisy thing off. He sat up and looked to the window and heard the rain still falling. Had it rained all night? The power was back on though so that's good. Angel walked to the window and pulled back the current seeing it was still raining. It was going to be one of those days he'll just want to do nothing. There would be no morning jog though not in this weather.

Buffy woke up in her bed and looked around the dark room. She couldn't help but smile laying there. Angel did go back downstairs later on when he felt the air conditioner kick in and made sure all the lights were off. He found Buffy asleep next to the fire and put her to bed. So the vampire got up, threw on a t-shirt and some sweats and headed down stairs. She then found Angel in the training room on the floor meditating.

His eyes were closed and from where she was standing she could hear his heart beating at a steady pace. Should she go in or not? She debated for a moment and walked in. Angel knew she was around and was glad she decided to join him. Buffy sat down next to him and she can remember after his death she would mediate as well. It felt good and relaxing.

Angel opened his eyes and looked over to Buffy and she looked to him.

"You're getting antsy." She stated and he nodded. He wanted to do something. "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

* * *

Dawn walked downstairs and heard something coming from the training room. She walked to the room and looked in seeing Angel and Buffy in the middle of a sparring match. They had the practice sticks and Dawn had to think when the last time she saw them sparring. It's been a while and she decided to watch. They pretty much matched each other and it looks like the time apart didn't diminish that. Dawn was just happy to see them as friends again. She was happy to have everyone home.

Everyone had their bowl of cereal and choice of drink and sat around the table. It was dark out as it rained. The construction at the school was done but there would be no construction anywhere in town because of the rain. So Xander would be here all day with Cordelia and Doyle. It meant they had an extra set of hands to do the research on this apocalypse. Angel had work and Dawn had school along with Willow. Buffy would stay here at the mansion and moderate the research and watch Spike.

But everyone wanted to stay home on this rainy day. You just want to curl up and do nothing. Dawn would love to play hooky but when your brother works for the school you go to it's hard to skip out. Angel and Dawn left together using the same umbrella. Willow left as well and now it was just Buffy, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander and of course Spike in the basement. He hasn't come up to see anyone since his talk with Buffy. How much more research can they do right now?

* * *

At the school Angel decided to teach another self-defense class especially because it was raining and they can't go outside. Everyone was stuck inside but so far his students liked this lesson. He honestly hoped that they would never have to use these moves but better safe than sorry.

"Amanda," Angel called to a young teen. She was skinny with long brown hair and he could tell by the way she carried herself she was very shy. In fact the girl reminded the slayer of Willow back in high school. Had Willow never teamed up with him she might still remained the tiny quiet mouse. Amanda got up and as she walked down from the bleachers to the mats as two girls whispered to each other. They were considered some of the popular girls.

Amanda stood in front of Angel and had to look up. Like most of the girls that see Angel she gets nervous, her palms get sweaty and she can't really think all to straight. But was she about to get one on one time with him? Oh, she hoped so then she can die happy. "How are you Amanda?" Angel asked.

"Uh…uh," She stammered and hoped she won't blurt out anything stupid. "Good, fine, good." Angel gave her a half smile.

"Don't be nervous," Angel assured her and she nodded. "Ok," Angel faced the students. He has time and time again seen horror movies where the girl is walking and then whatever the monster was took her and killed her. The girl would scream but never fought back. And ever since coming to Sunnydale he has met a few women that might get caught by the monster but then they would eighty-six them and keep walking. He wanted these girls to do just that, ace their attacker. First he needed to find a macho man.

"Doug," Like RJ, Doug was a football player, a jock and possibly stupid. He'll make it through school with a full ride as a college football player and as long as he doesn't sustain too many head injuries he'll flip burgers for the rest of his life. Right now he was the king of high school well one of them. Doug stood up and strutted his way down to the mat. He looked at Amanda and she looked to Angel. He was going match them up.

"You two remember the last lesson?" Angel asked and Amanda nodded nervously while Dough gave that doofis smile. "Good, but Amanda come with me," Angel pulled Amanda off to the side and she tried not to shutter and faint when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's one extra move I want you to do." She nodded quickly and nervously. Angel leaned in whispering in her ear what she needed to do. "Good?" Angel asked and the tiny teen nodded.

Amanda turned around facing Doug and was nervous but then her nervousness turned into a near tremor when Angel had both his hands on her shoulders. Amanda got a glimpse of a few girls especially the popular ones and they looked enraged at her. How does the nerdy geek get the hot guy? But that made her smile on the inside and made feel a little extra confident. "Take your best shot Doug." And that was the cue to begin. Amanda took a few steps forward and Doug still carried that stupid smile. Angel stood there hoping Amanda could do what she needed.

Amanda walked passed Doug so he can attack from behind. He did that and wanted to pick up the little teen and take her down. But instead Amanda stomped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, spun around and shoved him back. If this happened in a dark alley that shoved back would allow Amanda a moment to run away. Angel smiled a little while Doug held his stomach in pain and the rest of the students were a little shocked that Amanda did what she did. Amanda herself didn't believe it.

"Cool," She muttered and then everyone started to clap and she saw Angel clap too. He just might have saved her life in some way.

* * *

Angel sat in his office reading some notes from the mansion. He was living the double life at the same time but a knock forced him to look up. He saw Amanda standing there.

"Coach?" She was trying to not be nervous. "Can…can I ask you a question?"

"Come in," Angel set the notes aside while Amanda came in and sat down. "What do you need?"

"Uh I was…I was just wondering why me?" She answered. "I mean…you know." Angel had a reason why.

"You remind me of a friend," Angel started. "She was very shy when I first met her and now she's one of the strongest women I know." Angel was talking about Willow. He saw a lot of Willow in Amanda. "You did really good, what where you thinking about?" What Angel had whispered to her was to think of something that made her strong, what can give her power and confidence. She started to feel hot. What made her strong is the fact that someone actually believed in her enough to call her to try to fight. She actually thought about Angel and how proud he would be if she took out the jock.

"Just…what if this was real and I had to fight." Amanda answered in a lie. She didn't want to say anything she thought about because it was racy. Yes she wanted Angel to be proud but there a few other things she thought about and they included him. "Thank you for believing in me." That she meant.

"You're welcome." Angel was glad he could help someone.

* * *

The last bell of the day rung and the students were dreading the way home. The ones who had to walk or ride their bikes were the ones who dreaded it the most as it was still raining. Dawn was talking to a few friends as she was making her way to Angel's office. But as she walked down the hall two girls were talking and she picked up a part of the conversion.

"Still can't believe she got to be with Coach O'Brien, she's a freak," Dawn heard one girl say. "Amanda? Really? Please, the girl has two left feet." Dawn picked up a hint of jealousy and smiled a little. Angel was never into the popular girls and always seemed to stand up for the little people. Dawn knows Amanda, they share a class together and yes she could see her brother asking her to do something rather than two snobby brats.

"Hey, O'Brien!" A voice called out and Dawn along with her two friends turned around and saw RJ coming up to them. "Hey," He looked to Dawn and she smiled as he started to walk with them.

"We'll see you later Dawn." One of her friends smiled and they left.

"Bye," Dawn waved them off and was now walking with RJ.

"So, any plans tonight?" RJ started and Dawn shrugged. "Well, if the rain lets up maybe we can go to the park. The Fall Festival is in town." Dawn smiled a little and nodded. "Really, ok, uh let's go anyways they have indoor stuff." That made Dawn smile a little bigger. "Ok, so, I'll pick you up around six? I'll buy dinner."

"Sounds great." Dawn was all smiles now but the smile on RJ's face disappeared when he looked up seeing Angel walking down the hall. Dawn looked behind her and saw her brother and then looked to RJ.

"Don't be afraid of my brother." Dawn insisted.

"What's there to be afraid of?" RJ seemed a little frozen as Angel got closer. "He's tall, really big and I think he can crush my skull with his bare hands." Dawn wanted to laugh but she actually saw fear in his eyes. "Six ok," Dawn nodded as Angel was now just behind Dawn. "Hi Mister O'Brien." And the teen walked away quickly ducking his head a little.

"Did he see a ghost or something?" Angel asked and Dawn looked up to him.

"No, just you." She answered and they started to walk together.

"What did I do?" Angel asked as they walked together but Dawn didn't say anything. But she did have a date tonight though.

* * *

The rain was a steady one all day and not once was there a break in it. Andrew looked out his hotel window seeing the raindrops. It only started as he saw the Sunnydale welcome sign. That was last night. But as he stood there he couldn't help think about his dreams. He had to leave Mexico hoping the dreams would stop. But the phrase in his head kept repeating. Some old Spanish lady ran up to him one day and yelled "Desda abajo que devora." Ever since then he keeps hearing that phrase and when he sleeps he sees something.

"It eats you, starting with your bottom." That's how Andrew translated it. But the images in his head are what scared him the most. He keeps seeing things, a face.

* * *

At the mansion Dawn was upstairs looking in the mirror and sighed. She was nervous. She knew she shouldn't get too dressed up though. It's still raining out. But she still inspected her hair and her outfit.

Downstairs the research was stopped for the time being. Angel headed to the kitchen knowing dinner was going to be soon. As soon as he got inside he smelt soup and then he found out it was hot chicken noodle soup a perfect dinner to a day like this. As he headed to the kitchen he saw Buffy standing by the window looking out. Angel walked up to her and looked out the window as well.

"It hasn't stopped raining all day." Buffy mentioned and looked over to Angel as she had her arms crossed. Angel hadn't noticed that as he looked out. "I don't like it." That made Angel uneasy. If Buffy doesn't like something then he needs to pay attention. "I just…something isn't right." Angel looked out the window. For him it was just rain but he can't remember it ever rain like this nonstop.

"Come on, let's eat." Angel suggested and Buffy nodded and followed him but then the bell rang. Angel looked to Buffy meaning he'll be right there as the slayer went to answer the door. Angel opened it and saw RJ there. He almost asked what do you want but held it back. "Can I help you?" Angel was polite and the kid should be grateful.

"Uh, uh hi Mister O'Brien, uh," RJ was a little nervous. "Nice weather right?" Angel cocked an eyebrow at that comment. "Right, well, I'm…I'm here to pick up Dawn." Angel wanted to say _'the hell you are.'_ But once more he held back.

"Like a date?" Angel wanted to be sure.

"Yes sir," RJ nodded and answered with respect and honesty to Angel. He has heard a lot of rumors about him and plus when he's not working he sports the bad boy image and sports it well. He has great hair, super strong and he's mysterious oh not to mention the car. It's what girls like and it made RJ nervous. Why did he like his sister? Guess he knows how to pick them. "Dawn," RJ's face had a look of relief seeing her.

"Hey," Dawn smiled and then looked to Angel. He did a quick inspection of his sister to make sure she looked decent meaning covered from head to toe. "I'll be back soon and don't wait up on dinner." Angel then looked to RJ.

"Have her home by eleven, any later I'll shoot," Angel was cut off as Dawn cleared her throat and gave him that glare. Buffy then came over to see what the commotion was about and smiled knowing what was happening.

"Have fun you guys and stay dry in this weather." Buffy stepped in and Angel gave that sigh. She always sided with Dawn and Dawn smiled as she and RJ went to leave and he took an umbrella out for them. Angel shut the door and Buffy smiled at him. "Aww, she has a date." Angel didn't look amused. "She's growing up." Angel just then started to walk away. "Oh come on," Angel then faced her. "You can't handle it can you?"

"No," Angel was honest and Buffy smiled. She was glad for Dawn though, she needs to be a teenager. She missed out on that last year with Angel being dead and alive. She's a Junior in high school and boys are the thing during those years. Drama and tears that's what high school is about. Dawn was mature for her age but she still needs to be her age.

Buffy caught up to him while everyone else was gathering slowly for a hot meal in this nasty weather.

"You remember our first date?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled a little.

"Yeah, I had to fight vampires and came in filthy." Angel remembered and thinking about it, it was all so long ago. It felt like two life times ago that they started dating. He was only sixteen then and had a lot to learn. Junior year is when he grew up, he lost all innocence that year, he lost himself to a degree. That year was one of his best and worst and he'll never forget it.

"It wasn't that bad." Buffy insisted and they continued to look at each other. Without realizing it Angel stepped closer and he barely had to reach out to touch her. "Up until Elizabeth showed up I…" Buffy trailed off for a moment looking at him. "I was probably at my happiest." Angel knew he had something to do with it. They were both happy then. It was all so simple then too.

* * *

Angel sat at the piano with Buffy as she was teaching him. He's never learned or ever had the urge to. His mom could play and used to all the time until they moved to Sunnydale. Dawn picked up on some of it last summer. Buffy was just showing him some basic notes and chord structures. It'll take him sometime to really get it plus if he wanted to learn to read music. While they sat at the piano together Cordelia was walking by but stopped dead in her tracks seeing them there. She smiled at it as Buffy told Angel a chord progression while she tried to play. It was sort of working.

Cordelia just took a second to watch the rather happy moment. The group can go days without a happy moment a truly happy moment. This was one. Angel and Buffy were friends again. They were always friends, the best of friends. Even if they don't get back together seeing them as friends again is enough. Cordelia quietly left and went upstairs to her room hoping Doyle was there. She opened her door and poked her head in seeing Doyle on the bed reading.

Cordelia just took a moment to stare like Angel would to Buffy, just to look. If you told her at the age of sixteen she would be in love with a five foot nine half Irish demon she would laugh and walk away. But she was. Cordelia then smiled and Doyle looked up to her.

"Did I do something?" Doyle asked and Cordelia shook her head no and walked over to the bed and crawled in. Doyle was a little surprised but he didn't mind as Cordelia climbed on top of him.

"Do you love me?" She asked and Doyle smiled a little.

"I do." He had a declaration in his voice. Cordelia smiled bigger and Doyle placed a hand on her cheek. "Should I prove it?" He asked and she shrugged but she was also suggesting he should. They both leaned in for a happy and affectionate kiss.

* * *

Out in the town Dawn and RJ were at the Fall Festival. They were in the indoor part and if they even wanted to go to the outdoor section is was closed due to the rain. The Fall Festival was mostly art and different depictions of the season plus there were different kinds of pumpkins and crafts and games that you can do. The two were just browsing around.

"Hey, Dawn," RJ called out as Dawn was looking a leaf collection and she came over. "Check this it out it's creepy but cool." RJ then pointed to a piece of paper. "The first idea of Halloween came from the pagan god Samhain," Just then that name made Dawn's heart race. "He would come out on All Hallows Eve and people would wear masks to fool him." RJ just kept reading but Dawn knew this story…all too well. "Pretty cool huh?" RJ asked.

"Yeah," Dawn sounded a little absent and RJ picked up on it and looked to her.

"Dawn?" He asked and she looked up to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," She shook it off remembering what happened last year with Samhain.

"Sure?" RJ had to be sure and she nodded. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Dawn smiled and they left to get some food.

* * *

Down in the study Angel and Buffy were doing some research with Xander. Willow will help after she finishes studying but two people were missing. Just then Doyle and Cordelia walked in and Buffy looked up. She knew what they were doing as they sat down trying to be discrete.

"So, what's going on?" Doyle asked as he reached for a book and randomly opened it. Angel then looked to Buffy resting his head in his hand while he had his elbow on the table. The look meant she had the floor well table at the moment.

"This is unusual weather," Buffy started looking around.

"You mean like a flood?" Xander asked as he flipped to another page.

"Well, the end of the world is happening maybe a huge flood will happen." Cordelia added.

"Maybe we should start grabbing two of everything." Doyle smiled as he said it and Xander chuckled a little but the rest of the group just sat there. "Or not,"

"I don't think it's the great flood." Angel then sat up looking at his book. "I think it's an omen."

"Damien Omen type omen?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Remember last summer we had a few electrical storms, very strange for us and then Samhain and Cruciate showed up?" Buffy asked everyone except Angel nodded. "Well, maybe the rain is something."

"You mean…Cruciate?" Doyle asked and Buffy shrugged not knowing.

"I checked the weather, no other place is getting rain just us it's like this little black rain cloud is over us." Buffy put more evidence on the table.

"I'm just a little black rain cloud," Xander started to sing and then he looked to Buffy but she didn't seem to think it was funny. "Pay…no attention…to little oh me…" Xander then stopped as everything was quiet. "Pooh Bear?"

"Yeah," Angel had a slight smile but they needed to get serious.

* * *

Andrew paced his little hotel room trying to think but he had no idea what to do. Should he go to Angel? What would happen if he did?

"Yeah, just walk there, hey Angel it's me I need your help." Andrew talked out loud. He stood there and crossed his arms across his chest. _'Murderer.' _Andrew flinched to the voice and looked around the room but it was empty. "Who's there?" Andrew demanded. _'Alone, all…alone.'_ The voice said. "Who is this?"

"Just me." Andrew turned around and Warren stood there. Andrew went wide eyed staring at him. "No hello?" Warren asked while Andrew hadn't moved.

"But…but Willow killed you." Andrew stuttered.

"Yeah, she did but it's ok." Warren still stood there.

"Are…are you like a ghost?" That's the only explanation Andrew could think of. Warren smiled at him.

"A little better than a ghost, something great." Warren answered and started to pace while Andrew continued to stand there. "Listen, Andrew, I need some help."

"If you want me to raise you from the dead," Andrew started and Warren smiled.

"Oh no, no I like this. Being dead has given me a lot of freedom." Warren then got closer to Andrew. "There's two things I need help with." Andrew wasn't sure what to do or say. "One thing is down in the basement of the high school. I did have hired help but he decided to up to a more to a cozier basement. The other is more or less helping a friend." Andrew took a moment and nodded a little. Warren smiled at Andrew and nodded, he knew he could count on him.

* * *

Patrol was a dirty one. Angel slid in the mud as a vampire ran to him. He reached for the crossbow and went to fire but there were no arrows. The vampire smiled and went to reach out to the slayer but Angel slammed the crossbow at the vampire and kicked him back. The slayer jumped to his feet and then staked the vampire.

"Wow," A voice commented and Angel looked over to Buffy. She smiled seeing him as he was covered in mud. Buffy however didn't have a drop on her. She held her big umbrella over her and she wore her rain boots and black trench coat.

"Don't say anything." Angel warned her.

"Just, you're…very dirty, thought you had him." Buffy said.

"You saw the whole thing and did nothing?" Angel asked as he looked for arrows but the ground had about two or three inches of water and he couldn't see much.

"You could handle it even if you were slipping and sliding." Buffy seemed to get a kick out of it. "New elements I guess and you passed."

"Thanks," Angel didn't sound as excited. He was wet, muddy and slightly cold.

"It's just mud." Buffy added and Angel nodded.

"And if I were to just throw you in it…you'd be ok?" Angel asked and now Buffy's eyes widen and she started to look concern.

"I'm sorry you can't handle the mud and hydroplane." Buffy added because at one point that's what it looked liked. But Angel started to walk closer and Buffy took a step back. "I swear if you,"

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked knowing she hates getting muddy.

"I'll scream." Buffy answered and Angel smiled a little. She then tried to run but it was too late Angel grabbed her and threw her to the ground and she did scream. "I hate you!" But she was smiling. They did this once before a few years ago, play in the mud. Angel went to get back up but Buffy wasn't going to go down that easy and grabbed him yanking him down.

From the distance Willow and Xander were watching. They smiled at it seeing the small tussle. And like Cordelia earlier it was just good to see them as friends once again.

Angel helped Buffy up as they looked around. The rain seemed to keep the vampires inside to. Patrol was a bust and Dawn was still out. It was just Angel, Buffy, Willow and Xander and there were a total of two vamps out. Apparently one gave Angel a lot of trouble. It was time to just go home and end the night.

* * *

RJ pulled up to the mansion and then walked Dawn to the front. She had a lot of fun as they stood there in front of each other.

"So, see you at school tomorrow?" RJ asked and Dawn nodded with a smile. "I, I should go, getting late." Dawn nodded again but then looked down as she felt RJ taking her hands into his. She then looked up and they were leaning in. Dawn was about to get kissed and a million things ran through her head like did her breath smell ok, should she have put more lipgloss on? Were they just going to suck faces or would it look pretty like a movie? But before she could ask herself anything else RJ was kissing her.

The kiss lasted a few moments and they pulled away. RJ smiled and headed back out in the rain while Dawn stood there feeling like she was floating. That was her first kiss and now she understands why Angel and Buffy would kiss all that time. Dawn made sure RJ got into his car and then she went inside. Dawn made her way upstairs and saw Angel come out of the bathroom toweling his hair.

"Patrolled?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded while Buffy came from her room with a towel around her head.

"Yeah, we got dirty afterwards." Buffy kept walking but Dawn looked a little confused. "No, not dirty just muddy, we were wrestling in the mud." But that didn't seem to help. "You know what I'm going to get ice cream. Oh and how was the date?"

"We kissed." Dawn smiled and Buffy started smile but Angel however wasn't smiling.

"How was it?" Buffy asked.

"Amazing." Dawn's smile seemed to just grow bigger along with Buffy's.

"You kissed?" Angel asked and both girls looked to him. Buffy quickly took Dawn and they started to walk towards the stairs.

"Come on, we'll get Cordelia and Willow and talk." Buffy wanted to know everything and it'll be girl talk.

"You kissed?" Angel asked again still standing there. "That's nasty." Just then Xander came from his room and looked to Angel.

"What's nasty?" Xander asked.

"Dawn kissed a boy." Angel answered.

"Hope he had his shots." Xander added. Xander has watched Dawn grow up. And he was somewhat like a second brother to her. And last summer he did watch over her a little more closely to make sure nothing happened to her. But all of a sudden she was a grown up. "I kind of miss it when she was crushing on me. Now she's hanging out with strays." Well, for Angel looks like it'll be a game of dodge ball, one on one with RJ with the kid pinned to the wall in the next class.

* * *

Andrew was able to squeeze through the small basement window and slid down to the floor. He took out his flashlight and turned it on looking around.

"Over here," It was Warren's voice and Andrew saw him. Andrew walked to him and followed his friend.

"So," Andrew looked around the basement. "What's down here?" He asked while he continued to follow Warren. Just then Warren stopped and Andrew got a little closer to him. He looked to Warren and then looked to the ground.

"Something amazing." Warren smiled and then he turned so he could fully face Andrew. But the face was different. It was enough for Andrew to stumble back and fall to the floor. "What?" It was now Jonathan. "You want to make up for what you did? You dig."

* * *

Buffy walked down the stairs and before going to the kitchen there was a light. She followed the light to the study and saw Angel by himself studying. He was still up and she knew he had to get up early tomorrow. But instead of saying anything she left him to keep studying. Angel sat at the table and he has been re-reading the same page over and over. It was about the seals and the trumpets that usher in the end. But as he sat there the lights flickered for a moment.

Angel stood up looking around the room and the lights flickered again. It is raining outside but it's just rain. There wasn't any thunder or lightening with it. Angel stood up looking around and then the lights were out once again. But why did the slayer feel on edge about this power outage?

* * *

Down in the basement of the school Andrew was still digging while Warren continued to pace around him. The ground was very muddy as he continued to dig.

"Is the school flooding?" Andrew asked as he dug into the mud.

"Not yet." Warren smiled a little.

"So, what's under this?" Andrew wanted to talk to his lost friend.

"Just jeep digging." Warren ordered him and Andrew sighed.

"You know," Once more Andrew went on but Warren looked annoyed. "I came back to help after what happened last summer. Is this going to help?" Andrew then faced Warren and he smiled.

"Oh yes," Warren answered and then Andrew felt a thud when he stuck the shovel back into the ground. Warren smiled even bigger as Andrew started to uncover something.

"It's solid," Andrew raked the mud off the metallic object. Warren got closer as Andrew tossed the mud aside. It was gold that much was clear. It had ridges and bumps that Andrew could feel as he continued to get the mud off of it. Warren stood up smiling as he saw the seal with it's inscriptions and ram's head. Andrew stood up and looked to it. It looked sinister as Warren slowly circled it. "What…what is it?" Warren then looked up to Andrew.

"What's going to damn us all." Warren answered and Andrew without thought took a step back. "What's wrong?" Warren didn't sound concern at all but Andrew knew he needed to leave. He went to leave but ran into Warren. "Got other plans? Because I got one more left for you."

"I just want to leave." Andrew's voice was shaky as he backed up.

"Why? We're all friends here." Warren then morphed into Jonathan. "Well, we're dead right now." Andrew then looked back to the satanic seal. "You got one more job to do. He needs a pair of human hands to do it." Just then Andrew felt something like he was going to be sick. Andrew slowly went to his knees and then threw up. "Just let it happen I promise he'll let you go and let you be." Andrew then collapsed to the floor. Jonathan waited for a moment and then Andrew stood up. "Hello Cruciate,"

"Master," Cruciate smiled.

* * *

Angel was in the basement of the mansion and opened the circuit breaker box. He clicked a few of the breakers and nothing happened.

"Everything ok mate?" Spike asked and Angel looked to the vampire.

"Yeah, I'll call the power company." Angel answered and started to leave the basement.

"Peaches," Spike called to Angel and he faced him. "Look…something…I don't like this rain." Spike stood there and Angel nodded knowing to listen to him. There wasn't much to do right now for the night. Angel left the basement with his flashlight and headed for the stairs. He felt rather tired and once he reached the hallway he saw a small faint light down at the end.

Buffy was in the master room combing her hair by candle light. Angel knocked on the slightly open door and Buffy looked up to him as she sat at her little vanity. It has a mirror that she can't see her reflection but she would still sit there combing her hair, put on her mascara and lipstick when she lived here. The room being lit with candles for the light source made seem very beautiful as Angel just took a moment to just look.

"This was every night before I went to bed when I was human." Buffy said as she looked to Angel. "Although this is much nicer." Buffy then turned back to the mirror and continued to comb her hair while Angel shut the door behind him.

"Another power outage." Angel walked around the room a little. This place held a lot of memories for them. It was their home and for months now it didn't feel like home at all. It was slowly getting to the way it use to be. But in all honesty you can never go back to the way things were. You just have to make peace with the past and move on. "I'm still sorry for what happened last year."

Buffy turned around in her little chair looking to the slayer. "Feels like I can't say that enough, I can't say that enough to you. I just…I thought I could fix it on my own and…I just screwed it up and I'm sorry." Buffy stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and he knew she has truly forgiven him. Buffy pulled away after a few moments and then sat down on the edge of the bed. She had time in France to process what happened here.

Last year was this emotional ride and you didn't have time to sit and think about it. You didn't have time to understand. Life kept coming at the group and they never had a chance to just breathe.

"Angel you were torn out of heaven and I should have realized the depression you were going to suffer." She looked up at him. Being away from him allowed her to process everything for herself to understand what really happened. "You were happy and not here to suffer anymore." She understood that and for her, his return meant he was going to suffer. You can't come back from paradise and be happy in a place like this. Buffy felt that his return was partly her fault. "I'm sorry I should have," Angel shook his head and slowly got down to his knees so they were now at the same level.

"I told you to never be sorry Buffy." And that was true. All her life she was sorry and what happened to him was not her fault and it never will be. "I should have talked to you I just couldn't. I felt more than lost and it felt like no matter what, I couldn't come back from it." This was the heart to heart that they both wanted a year ago. But sometimes it takes that long to say what needs to be said.

"We all come back, I came back, it hurt but I came back." Buffy assured him. She went to Hell and came back almost an animal but here she is. She was a ruthless killer and now she was a hero. She was an example of how you can win and be redeemed.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Once more he felt he couldn't say it enough. "I failed, I failed you and seeing you in the future, us fighting together it showed me that I can't lose you. Not again," Those three months she was in Hell Angel suffered his own Hell. Then their break up made it felt like he couldn't breathe, that the world should end because his purpose was taken. "I did lose you because I pushed you out and I shouldn't have. Even though I did you were still there for me I didn't deserve it." Buffy then reached out and placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned in slightly.

"What are friends for?" She asked with a little smile and he smiled too. "I don't know what's going to happen but it seems like we have a road map again. Just hope we can use it before it's too late." Buffy was honest and pulled her hand away while they sat there.

"We will, not sure if we'll win but the First thought it was going to win until I showed up. It wanted us to be apart because it's actually afraid of you and me." Angel could see that now. It's why it tried to kill Buffy before.

"So how do we do this? Blaze of glory style?" Buffy asked and Angel let out a small chuckle and it faded as he looked back up to her. Honestly he had no idea what they were going to do. But once more he felt compelled to say sorry again.

"I'm so sorry Buffy I really am." Angel went on and Buffy realized they shouldn't be talking about the end but them. Where do they stand in this? Are they friends? Are they lovers? They will stand side by side on this but where do they stand to one another? "You're still special to me even though we aren't together but I need you on my side, I need you with me." Buffy nodded and she would never leave him. She would never just abandon him, she would always be there.

"You know I'm always with you that hasn't change and it never will. Whether you stop loving me or we're not together I'm still around. I was here before and I'm here now." Buffy declared and Angel felt like he could actually breathe once more after so many months of holding his breath. "I've started this with you and I'm going to finish it with you. I've loved you since you were sixteen and that's never going to change no matter what we face."

"I'm still sorry for what I've done to you, for the pain. I feel like I've been fighting for so long, that I've been the slayer for so long I can't remember anything else." And it's true, seven years of war can make you forget what happened before it started. The entire group is tired of this war but it's one that will never end.

"Still here, just waiting. I hope that maybe I will become human things may not be normal but it's close enough." Buffy has been waiting for so long to human and nothing has happened yet, no signs. Maybe it won't happen but she'll still fight. "When you died I felt like my biggest dream was crushed that you wouldn't see me become human." That's what mattered to her the most.

"I'm back and I will live to see you become human someday Buffy, that's a promise. I still love you." Angel promised and he could see some tears in her eyes trying to break through. Buffy tried to blink them away and she looked around. He really was back now.

"Remember our first night together?" She asked while she continued to look around and then back to Angel. "It was kind of like a night like this." The rain was still going on outside.

"I'll never forget." Angel would never forget that night. He gave her everything that night and he felt her give back in return before Elizabeth showed up.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we just laying there?" She asked him.

"Can we do it again?" Angel had that sly smile and Buffy had to laugh a little. That night happened five long years ago.

"Yeah you said that." She had a genuine happy smile on her face looking at him. "You told me that this fight, we're in it together, side by side until the end. I'm right here, I'm never going to leave." It meant they were going to be together on this even if they fail in the end. Angel took Buffy's hands into his and just held them for a moment.

"Just kiss me Angel." It was a commanding whisper and he complied and their lips met. He pulled her closer hoping to make them one. They had to make up for lost time and they were well on their way. Angel picked her up placed her on the bed. They lost all control and let the passion drive them and their actions. Buffy wanted to feel him, to feel his body close to hers, to feel circled by him, to feel safe, to feel loved. The empty space that she had with her was now gone, he filled the empty space, that void, that feeling that she was alone was gone. They should take it slow, start over but they couldn't. They also couldn't seem to get the clothes off and the articles of clothing flew in every direction. They can't be apart. In the future Angel and Buffy were together. In the alternate Sunnydale reality they were together. They were always meant to be no matter what time, dimension and reality. Somehow they find each other no matter what.

What clothes they had on were gone and it was just flesh against flesh. She would get to hear him whisper those words to her that made her shiver and ache for him even more. Now that they had been apart for a long time there was no way to hold back what the heart wants the most.

Once against their shadows danced with candles' lights as the room was just lit enough so they could see one another. His eyes danced, they were filled with lust and love, they smoldered with it only seeing her, she was his. Her face was flushed as she felt him in her reclaiming her again. She was in his embrace, safe from the world. She held on tight to him never wanting to let go ever. She called to him as he pressed on. He melted into her, he would shatter around her, he was under her spell and no matter how hard he tried even if he wanted to he couldn't break free. He looked down into her green eyes that looked liked true green emeralds and they sparkled for him. She then squeezed his shoulders and let it out and he collapsed on her and they both trembled and held each other's embrace. They couldn't move but there was not desire too. She placed little kisses up and down his neck to his cheek and then their lips met for tender kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes that said everything.

The dying candles in the room seemed to help the couple. They had all night and with the rain it reminded them of their first night together. Back then Angel had no idea what he was doing and Buffy never loved a man. So that night was different it was innocent. This night they've had a lot of practice since. Angel knew what he was doing and Buffy loved him and wasn't afraid.

She was warm again while she was wrapped in his arms as they sat up together. She felt him kiss her down her neck and then stopped. She looked to him and saw he was staring at a necklace. She had a thin chain with her claddagh ring. She kept it and she saw his chain and on it was his ring, the cross and Saint Michael medallion she gave him seven years ago. Angel reached out and held the tiny ring and then reached for the clasped of the chain taking the ring off and placed it back on her finger where it was supposed to be.

Buffy did likewise with his ring. She left the cross and medallion hanging around his neck. She leaned in for another hug and he held her close too. This was the second best night next to their first.

* * *

Buffy had her head laying on his chest listening to his heart. She missed that sound. Angel was tracing random patterns on her bareback. They were both laughing, they haven't laughed like this in so long especially with each other and it felt good, it felt real and it felt like old times. Angel then rolled on top of her while they giggled about something. He looked down at her and she stared into his brown eyes. She can see it again, his soul and that spark. The passion was back something that had been missing when he came back from the dead. He found himself again, the drive to live, to protect others that slaying was more than just a job. He was Angel again.

But their naked bodies and flesh on flesh pressing together the moment was getting a little heated. He leaned in to kiss her and she accepted pulling him closer. And then she just wanted to hug him.

Angel buried his face in the crook of her neck and she held him close. It felt so good to hold him she missed it. He was so warm and she missed being as warm as he was. Angel kissed her neck and then her cheek and then her lips again. They were both tired not just because of what they did but they were just tired. They would fall asleep after this round and maybe they'll sleep through the night.

* * *

Dawn knocked on Buffy's door. Angel heard the knock and he was still half asleep. Dawn was going to ask if she seen or at least knows where her brother is. They had school and it was getting late. Angel grabbed his boxers putting them on and as he walked to the door he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door and Dawn's eyes widen in confusion.

"Angel?" She asked. "Uh morning," Well, this was strange. "Um," She was looking for Buffy and then she found her. Buffy came to the door wearing Angel's shirt and it didn't take Dawn long to do the math. A huge smile grew on her face. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed and Angel couldn't help but smile knowing his sister loved him and Buffy together. "This is so awesome!" Buffy had a small smile but Angel wasn't sure if he could handle his sister's squealing this early. "Oh my god I'm sorry I woke you guys up and what am I doing I should leave you guys alone. Actually we should all leave you alone." Dawn was very excited as Angel and Buffy stood there just a little amused. "I can get a ride to school and, and I'll tell the principle that you're sick so you don't have to come into school."

"Dawn it's ok." Angel assured her and Dawn could see it, the light was coming back, she could see happiness returning in him.

"Still I'll make sure no one bothers you like for the whole day and night. We'll all go on patrol." She was smiling from ear to ear. "You two just you know be happy. Oh my god I love you guys." Dawn squealed out and she leaned in and hugged her brother and then kissed Buffy's cheek. She went to leave and she was literally skipping. Angel shut the door and locked it and looked to Buffy.

"She's crazy." Buffy commented.

"You're telling me." Angel added and Buffy smiled.

"Well, she did say she was going to leave us alone." Buffy reminded him and that mischievous look came back to Angel's face. Buffy bit her bottom lip meaning she was wanting something. "Need to make up for a little bit of loss time." And they did need to. She didn't have to tell Angel twice as he already scooped her up and making his back to the bed. He didn't have a lot of time but it was enough.

* * *

The school day was over as Angel and Dawn walked together to the Mustang. But something made Angel stop walking as he looked to the school. That made Dawn stop and she looked to the direction he was looking.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked but Angel didn't answer right away as he continued to stare. "Angel, let's go it's pouring and I'm cold." Dawn wanted to get back to the mansion and sit by the fire. But it seemed that Angel had other plans as he headed back to the school. "What the hell Angel?" Dawn threw her hands up in the air and then folded her arms across her chest as Angel walked back inside. "Whatever," Dawn then headed back inside and caught up with her brother.

Angel faced the door that lead to the basement and reached out to the doorknob but didn't open it. Dawn stared at him as he did nothing. "Angel? Ground control to Angel?" She asked and finally Angel looked to her. "What?" She looked concerned and confused.

"Nothing," Angel retracted his hand back to his side. "Let's go," Angel insisted and walked away leaving Dawn even more confused.

"That was five minutes we'll never get back great," Dawn then went to follow her brother out of the school and into the rain. But as they walked away Principle Wood watched them from behind the corner. Angel and Dawn were outside and the rain has yet to let up. It has to mean something but what?

* * *

At the mansion Buffy was back into the books. She decided to be a little bit more constructive on this and put the bible away. There's nothing in there about this, about a perpetual down pour that has something to do with the end at least not at this moment. This was an omen and a bad one. So it was time to research water and what symbols it holds both in good and evil. She's been reading for hours and taking down notes. Doyle and Cordelia joined in and the three were waiting for the others.

Just then Buffy looked up seeing Angel and Dawn coming in and a little damped. Xander and Willow should follow behind them in a few. Angel wished Buffy's face would light up seeing after last night but the look she carried was of extreme concern.

"What did you fine?" Angel asked as he grabbed a seat next to her while Dawn sat down.

"Well, this rain has nothing to do with the end. It was brought here." Buffy started as she flipped through a few pages of her notes and then handed the pad to Angel and he looked at it. "Water from the dawn of time is a symbol of cleansing, renewal." She started and just then Willow and Xander came in and sat down not caring that they were also still a bit wet from the weather.

"Something is here cleansing the town?" Xander asked as the group looked around at each other. "Cleanse it of what?" That was a good question.

* * *

Andrew stood at a cemetery looking at a grave. Because the rain hasn't stopped the ground was getting very saturated. If the sewers get any fuller and the water has nowhere to drain a flood could happen. But because the ground was getting so moist it made it easier for what was about to come. Digging into the dirt wasn't too hard and Andrew that was now controlled through Cruciate didn't have to dig so far before hitting something. This wasn't a real grave but a hiding spot. It's been here for years, longer than the town itself.

Cruciate through Andrew picked up a small box. He set it down on the ground and looked to it with a smile. He did his best to clear off some of the mud and on it was carved words in Latin. Cruciate ran his hand over the carving feeling the different words.

"Aperitur, et qui aperit praecordia vitam aeternam. Et in hujus rei testimonium verae resurrectionis." Cruciate read smiling. He stood up with the box and walked away heading to the direction of the school.

* * *

At the mansion the A-Team was gathering their weapons for the night. They had to patrol and figure this out and fast. They gathered some coats to try and keep dry from all this. Once they had everything they headed out. The place they were heading was the usual place they always go to. The cemetery.

At the high school Cruciate set down the old box and grabbed the lock. It wasn't your typical lock though, it needed a special key to open. Cruciate reached for his pocket and pulled out what looked more like a lock pick than a key.

"I knew I could count on you Andrew to get this for me." He smiled and then started to unlock the box and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a circular object. The drawling on it that was edged in looked very much like the goat's head on the seal in the basement of the school. "You two were buried so close yet never quite touched." Cruciate then walked over to the seal and there was a piece missing from it. "Angel isn't the best guardian of the gates." Cruciate placed the missing piece in and felt a small wave under his feet. He smiled and then Andrew's body went limp and fell to the ground.

* * *

Out at the cemetery the gang stayed close looking around but there wasn't anything. Maybe it was too wet even for demons. Angel had his crossbow in one hand walking around but felt something under him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Something made his heart race, made his senses go haywire. He stood still and then looked up.

Across the cemetery came walking what almost looked like a shadow. It was clad in a black with a hood. You can just barely make out the face. It could be human but then again it could be something else entirely. The shadowy figure walked closer to the group as no one moved. What was this thing? It kept getting closer to them and just as it reached a few feet it stopped before the group.

Angel knew not to fire at it. He just knew he would either miss or it wasn't going to do anything. He knew this thing wasn't human either. The thing in black looked to the group and they all saw it smile. As they saw it's creepy smile there was a faint scream from somewhere.

"You're going to lose slayer." Thing whispered and then in a flash was gone. The team looked around as it was gone.

"I'm going to be the first to say…what the hell was that?" Xander asked but then they all heard the scream again and ran towards it. But before they get close something pulled at the teams' feet. All of them were pulled to the ground and saw what was pulling them. It wasn't vampires it was dead people.

"Here we go," Angel muttered and then kicked one off of him and fired an arrow to the head. "Aim for the head!" He reminded his team and they did just that. They all got up and Angel thought for a quick moment, this is the third zombie, undead encounter. Maybe fourth if you count the futuristic dream. The team fought them off but how many is that. Just then the black figure appeared again. Angel ran to the figure but it was gone. But before he had time to look for it there were more screams.

They had to go and save people from the zombies. The team ran together in a group but Buffy was noticing something. If this was a zombie uprising why wasn't the whole cemetery awakening? Yes a few were popping up but not everyone. She couldn't think about it as she ran up to a zombie and sliced its head off. She was getting tired of killing the dead.

Angel held up his crossbow and let another arrow fly killing another zombie. The team formed up but fanned out just a little. Buffy still couldn't help but noticed the zombies. Something was strange about them…but what? But one zombie made Buffy's eyes widen. She couldn't move seeing it. Cordelia, Xander and Willow's eyes then widen but they saw a different zombie. Angel saw the two zombies they some of his team was looking at and his eyes widen too.

Doyle and Dawn were a little lost but they knew this couldn't be good. Buffy stared at Jenny Calender while Angel, Willow, Cordelia and Xander saw Jessie. But for Angel this was a problem, he's already seen Jenny back a few months ago with the Rise of the Witnesses, why now?

"Zombie ghosts again?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head no. This was something else. When he saw Jenny she was a spirit that was trapped. This was a zombie.

"Angel!" Angel whipped around hearing Dawn's voice and saw exactly what she was looking at. If Angel wasn't a strong person his knees would have buckled and he would have fallen to the ground. His mother was there limping towards the group. Joyce, Jenny and Jessie all made their way to the group. Angel held up his crossbow to his mom and Dawn's tears mixed with the rain as Buffy reached over to her to shield her. Like Angel, Dawn is strong but to see your mother die twice, you can't be that strong. Angel closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, he couldn't watch his mom die again. When he opened his eyes he didn't miss the head. But Angel couldn't dwell on that now they needed to stop this.

Buffy knew she had to take out Jenny and she ran to what was left of the woman. She was going to kill her twice now. Willow, Cordelia and Xander band together to take out Jessie letting him die for a second time too. Doyle and Dawn stood there seeing their friends kill someone they cared about, loved and fought with a second time. But as always there was no time to morn as they all could hear more screams.

* * *

In the town people were running from the zombies but this wasn't your typical zombie attack. These zombies weren't random undead corpses crawling out of the ground looking to eat brains. People were looking at those who have died, people they knew.

RJ was out in the town when this started to happen and the zombie he came face to face with was his own brother. His brother died years ago about a year after Angel came to town. RJ was young then and it was written off as a mugging gone wrong.

"John?" RJ asked as his brother opened his mouth with blood dripping from it. RJ knew to just run and he did. People were dying as RJ saw one man get attacked and went down. Just then there was a roar of an engine coming down the road. RJ saw the iconic black Mustang coming towards the town and he knew who was in it.

The whole town knew Angel was like this strange cop. No one talks about it but they all knew. Angel got out of the Mustang and fired at one zombie. RJ saw a blonde woman get out and sliced the head off another but it was the third person that shocked him. Dawn got out and stabbed a zombie through the face with her katana.

"Buffy! Here!" Dawn yelled and Buffy spun around and stabbed another zombie in the face. RJ turned around and saw his brother was still coming after him. But then someone grabbed him and pulled him away. RJ saw Dawn kick back his dead brother and then ran the sword up his jaw. Dawn then faced RJ for a moment and his eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Find a place to hide." Dawn ordered him and she knew after this night she wasn't going to be talking to him. RJ watched Dawn take off and kill more zombies.

Angel and Buffy were back to back. The slayer was now using a knife to kill the zombies. Something was different about them as they were only attacking certain people. The slayer had a pretty good idea that whatever the thing he saw in the cemetery was linked to this. His team was fighting off the zombies they came across trying to save everyone they could.

RJ saw how Angel killed a zombie and it seemed that the lure was correct, aim for the head. He needed a weapon and just then he saw Dawn was about to be surround by some oncoming undead. He looked around and found a building that was under remodeling and picked up a led pipe. He ran to Dawn's aid and as hard as he could wacked a zombie in the in the head seeing blood fly. Dawn looked to him as he stood there in some kind of shock at what he just did.

"You ok?" Dawn asked and RJ looked up to him. "Look, try to get the people out." RJ nodded as he looked over to Angel as he was just killing the zombies with ease. "Go," Dawn slightly shoved him knowing it wasn't safe. Dawn headed towards her brother as the A-Team started to gather together.

"No time for questions and we'll figure it out later but how many more are out there?" Doyle asked and that was a question that needed be addressed now. How many more are they going to kill? Just then there was a scream meaning there's more. The A-Team ran together in unison and continued to search for the source of the screams.

"Get inside!" Angel yelled to the people on the streets. There were still more zombies but the numbers were getting smaller. But the team then rounded a street corner and the dark figure was standing there.

"This is only the beginning," The thing hissed and from behind it black wings were revealed. It flapped its wings for a minute as if it was stretching them out. Then the wings helped the thing to the fly off into the night.

"Oh, we're so screwed." Xander muttered.

"That was the Angel of Death." Everyone turned around seeing Anya there. They could tell she had been fighting off some zombies.

"And on a scale of one to extremely bad, how bad is this?" Doyle asked but the silence said everything. Angel looked to his team realizing this was going to be one apocalypse that was going to be nearly impossible to stop.

"It's a demon but it's considered an angel to some." Anya explained as she got closer to them. "It can raise the dead too." But why raise Jenny and Joyce even Jessie? Maybe to show Angel that he's not going to win this and to see those he has failed to save. "It's the start of the end once the Angel of Death has been awaken."

"Great, great," Xander muttered.

"So, what do we do?" Willow asked because what will they do? Anya shook her head slightly meaning she didn't know. Just then there was another scream meaning they weren't done killing zombies.

"Can I kill the Angel of Death?" Angel asked.

"Of course you can't," Dawn started.

"You can," Anya answered and that shocked everyone. "It's a demon, a powerful demon but it's not Death itself. Death something else, this is like…like a really powerful reaper." Anya went on as the group continued to stand there. But if it can be killed then Angel will find a way. But for now they needed the kill the rest of the zombies.

**Durham, England**

Giles walked through a hallway of an apartment complex. He was getting closer to where he wanted to go but then something awoken him from his train of thought. Giles raced down the hall hearing something. Giles found the apartment door and heard a struggle going on. Giles kicked down the door and saw a man on the floor holding his chest seeing blood pouring out. But Giles had to defend himself before he could help the man as something in a hooded cloak came after Giles. But Giles was not without a weapon and blocked the blow. He then sliced whatever this thing was mid section and it went down.

Giles then ran to the man and started to cradle him as he was shaking.

"Giles, Giles, it's, it's starting," The man was explaining. "It's starting, you, you have to get to, to get to the slayer." Giles nodded to his fellow Watcher. "Take, take her," The Watcher pointed to a girl. "Take her, the slayer can protect her." Again Giles nodded. "We…there's isn't much time." But the man went limp in Giles' arms. Giles held the fellow Watcher for a moment feeling this great wave of sadness hit him. One of his own was dead. He then looked up to the young girl and she reminded him of Dawn. But now this young girl was his responsibility until he makes it back home to Sunnydale. Hopefully Angel had some answers when he gets there.

_**There you have it. A lot of stuff happened. Angel and Buffy are back together and zombies arrived. Don't worry I got more zombies on the way. But yeah a lot has happened and guess what more is on the way. No forum review but got a sneak peek. Hope you're liking it. Comments and reviews are as always welcome. You readers are awesome. **_

_**Translation on the box: The one who opens this chest will open eternal life. And onto this the true witness will rise.**_

_Chapter 11 Seven_

"_It's a demon, they lie it's what demons do." Anya explained to the group as they all sat in the study. "The Angel of Death is a myth. Same with the Grim Reaper."_

"_Do you take joy in ruining cool stories?" Xander asked his ex-lover and she looked to him and shrugged._

"_People gave death a name. Demons and monsters kill but death is death." Anya finished and everyone seemed…somewhat ok with it. _

"_At least I can kill it." That gave Angel some comfort. _

"_So, because we are now at the end of days," Doyle started off with a casual tone. "What does this demon mean? Besides being a demon and messing things up." Everyone wanted an answer but there wasn't one. It must have a purpose though just then the doorbell went off. No one got up and they just stared at each other. Who in the world could that be? But still no one got up as they all just continued to look at each other. Then the bell rang again._

"_Really?" Buffy asked as she stood up to get it. Buffy headed to the front and opened it seeing RJ standing there. "RJ? Is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, uh," The teen boy seemed a little nervous. "Dawn here?" Buffy nodded and left to get her while RJ waited. He looked around still on guard from last night. Just then he saw Dawn walking towards him. The two looked at each other and it was awkward to say the least. _

"_About, about last night," Dawn had no idea where to start._

"_Are you a superhero?" RJ asked and Dawn's eyes widen a little bit. She never considered herself as a superhero, her brother and Buffy maybe but not her. _

"_Uh…hunter." Dawn corrected him and he nodded but he was still confused._

"_You hunt?" RJ was trying to get this all sorted out and she nodded._

"_You know, demons, vampires, sometimes ghost and werewolves." Dawn answered but she felt like the more she went on the worse she was making it. "It's…it's the family business, hunting stuff, saving people."_

"_Right," RJ was still confused and Dawn knew she had to explain all this but how? _

_Inside the team was still wondering what to do next. Of course it would be to find this demon and kill it. It would be nice to find out where it was, where it came from and most importantly who summoned it. This new end of the world ordeal that was happening seemed like a mess. The team didn't have anything to go on, there didn't seem to be a pattern at all. But this was just the start and it was going to get worse. They had to see everything that was happening was not an isolated event but all connected. _

"_So, let's," Cordelia stood up and brought out the whiteboard and started to write. She started with the Rise of the Witnesses. She continued to write all the major events that have happened. Now that they could see it maybe they can connect the dots. But before that started Dawn came stomping in._

"_Well, RJ will never speak to me again." Dawn started and they looked to her. "It's not everyday you find out about the supernatural. Oh yes, demons and vampires are real have a great day." She was frustrated. "He saw me fight last night and now it's ruined." She should know better that a normal life in this business is asking a lot. "I mean," She then looked to Angel and Buffy. "You two hit off and then same with you two." She turned her attention to Cordelia and Doyle._

"_Dawn," Angel had to get her to refocus but that wasn't going to happen right this second._

"_But nope, not me. I like a regular human," Dawn sounded disappointed as she continued on. "And this regular human has never seen a vampire." _

"_Dawn," Angel snapped her out of it and she glared at her brother. "I'm sorry, ok, maybe he'll come around. You know it's hard for someone to comprehend all this. Give him time." Angel had to get Dawn to refocus. Maybe RJ will never talk to her again. Maybe he'll come around, who knows. But the typical teenage love life was not important right now. Dawn nodded knowing the team needs her so she sat down and looked at the whiteboard. _

"_Ok," Cordelia started up again. "This all connects…right?"_


	11. Seven

**Chapter 11 Seven **

_**A/N: Chapter 11, by now it would be the halfway mark in my books but not this one. We still have 17 chapters left meaning it's not over, we're just seeing the start of this. What happens next? So here's my Valentine's Day post for all of you, happy reading. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

The night wasn't over not by a long shot. The group killed what zombies they found but were there more? The team walked the quiet streets looking. In the distance you could hear sirens of emergency vehicles. The town was somewhat trashed after the attack. But the team knew there were bigger problems coming with this demon that brings death.

"Ok, so now what?" Buffy asked looking to Angel and he looked to her. What do you do now?

"Hit the books, it's all connected." Doyle suggested. The team will be up the rest of the night, which it was now four in the morning. School will be canceled in the morning as this would be considered a town emergency, too many people died. And then there's the clean up.

* * *

Angel raced inside the mansion followed by his team. Willow chanted something as a quick spell to be sure that nothing evil was here. The team never stopped walking as they disarmed themselves heading to the study. One thing did happen it did stop raining. Angel reached for four bibles all different versions and Buffy grabbed the Latin version. Willow grabbed some pagan books. They were dumping the books that appear to have relevance on the table.

* * *

The sun had risen a while ago. Angel was standing in the living room with the TV on looking at the local news. The mansion was quiet now. The TV was on low volume as some of the people were asleep in the study and den. The local news anchor was reporting about last night's attack and no one knew what to make of it. The amount of people who died that weren't already dead added up to forty, forty more than Angel liked.

The amount of graves that were being looked into that have been churned up were one hundred. One hundred zombies rose last night. As Angel continued to stand there Buffy came over to him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Angel took it and sipped it.

"You need to get some sleep," She stated looking at him. He then looked back to her.

"You too," He added. Dawn was in the den on the small recliner asleep. Xander and Anya were in the den asleep with their heads on the table well Xander's head was on the table while Anya was resting against him. Doyle was on some chairs lined up so he could lay flat. Cordelia was awake still reading and taking notes but she wasn't going to be able to stay up for long. Willow was also up in the den reading one the small sofa.

In the living room Angel slowly sat down on the couch while Buffy continued to stand there and looked to him. Angel not only looked tired but there was something else.

"I'm sorry you saw her again." Buffy knew what Angel was thinking. Angel didn't look up to her he was just staring off into the earth. Angel thought about it. Something raised his mom up from the dead. That was so disturbing to him. Something brought her back into a monster and he had to put her down. It made him angry and pissed. What made it worse is the fact that Dawn saw their mom like that.

Buffy then sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It unnerved Buffy to see Jenny again. "You think that everyone that rose,"

"Yeah," Angel answered before she could finish. "People we couldn't save, people who died here," Angel leaned back into the couch and Buffy followed cuddling closer to him.

"You get the feeling it's like…like that what happened was to mock us?" Buffy asked and it occurred to Angel, yeah it was. Was this a slap to the team's face saying these are the people you couldn't save?

* * *

Nothing happened during the day. The team slept, read, slept, ate and so on. The town was getting back in order from the mess of last night. The team however had to find out about this demon that was awaken and why it portrays itself as an angel.

"It's a demon, they lie it's what demons do." Anya explained to the group as they all sat in the study. "The Angel of Death is a myth. Same with the Grim Reaper."

"Do you take joy in ruining cool stories?" Xander asked his ex-lover and she looked to him and shrugged.

"People gave death a name. Demons and monsters kill but death is death." Anya finished and everyone seemed…somewhat ok with it.

"At least I can kill it." That gave Angel some comfort.

"So, because we are now at the end of days," Doyle started off with a casual tone. "What does this demon mean? Besides being a demon and messing things up." Everyone wanted an answer but there wasn't one. It must have a purpose though just then the doorbell went off. No one got up and they just stared at each other. Who in the world could that be? But still no one got up as they all just continued to look at each other. Then the bell rang again.

"Really?" Buffy asked as she stood up to get it. Buffy headed to the front and opened it seeing RJ standing there. "RJ? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, uh," The teen boy seemed a little nervous. "Dawn here?" Buffy nodded and left to get her while RJ waited. He looked around still on guard from last night. Just then he saw Dawn walking towards him. The two looked at each other and it was awkward to say the least.

"About, about last night," Dawn had no idea where to start.

"Are you a superhero?" RJ asked and Dawn's eyes widen a little bit. She never considered herself as a superhero, her brother and Buffy maybe but not her.

"Uh…hunter." Dawn corrected him and he nodded but he was still confused.

"You hunt?" RJ was trying to get this all sorted out and she nodded.

"You know, demons, vampires, sometimes ghost and werewolves." Dawn answered but she felt like the more she went on the worse she was making it. "It's…it's the family business, hunting stuff, saving people."

"Right," RJ was still confused and Dawn knew she had to explain all this but how?

Inside the team was still wondering what to do next. Of course it would be to find this demon and kill it. It would be nice to find out where it was, where it came from and most importantly who summoned it. This new end of the world ordeal that was happening seemed like a mess. The team didn't have anything to go on, there didn't seem to be a pattern at all. But this was just the start and it was going to get worse. They had to see everything that was happening was not an isolated event but all connected.

"So, let's," Cordelia stood up and brought out the whiteboard and started to write. She started with the Rise of the Witnesses. She continued to write all the major events that have happened. Now that they could see it maybe they can connect the dots. But before that started Dawn came stomping in.

"Well, RJ will never speak to me again." Dawn started and they looked to her. "It's not everyday you find out about the supernatural. Oh yes, demons and vampires are real have a great day." She was frustrated. "He saw me fight last night and now it's ruined." She should know better that a normal life in this business is asking a lot. "I mean," She then looked to Angel and Buffy. "You two hit off and then same with you two." She turned her attention to Cordelia and Doyle.

"Dawn," Angel had to get her to refocus but that wasn't going to happen right this second.

"But nope, not me. I like a regular human," Dawn sounded disappointed as she continued on. "And this regular human has never seen a vampire."

"Dawn," Angel snapped her out of it and she glared at her brother. "I'm sorry, ok, maybe he'll come around. You know it's hard for someone to comprehend all this. Give him time." Angel had to get Dawn to refocus. Maybe RJ will never talk to her again. Maybe he'll come around, who knows. But the typical teenage love life was not important right now. Dawn nodded knowing the team needs her so she sat down and looked at the whiteboard.

"Ok," Cordelia started up again. "This all connects…right?" The team was confused on this one. All of it seemed isolated, different events. So do you tackle each one separately? The new demon is something they can take care of right now. Maybe they can trap it? Make it talk? So first they have to find it. Angel continued to stare at the board, looking at all the events since the start of the school year. It all adds up but how?

* * *

The slayer was in town by himself. The day would be ending in a few hours. The days were shorter with it being Fall. One thing he picked up on is that this Fall season it was much cooler than the last six ones. It could be nothing but being the slayer you never over look the small things. Angel decided to walk the streets, feel for anything that shouldn't be here.

The people of the town were still cleaning up. It always amazed him how this town can see such horrible things and yet move on. As he walked in the cloudy and cool day the Sunnydale Catholic Church came up to his right and the slayer decided to see if there was a certain priest. But before the slayer made halfway up the steps he turned away. Michael wasn't there not now at least. So Angel continued to walk around until he found the place where all of this started.

Angel looked to the empty high school. Every time he comes here he just wants to burn it to the ground. That graduation night when the school blew up all the students and graduates who made it watched it burned together. There was a weight that was lifted for all of them. But it was like the weight came back and it was stronger and angrier. It was going to take more than just blowing this place up to keep the evil at bay.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy and Dawn were sparring and Dawn was on a warpath. But Buffy can manage an angry teen though.

"It's like just because I hunt vampires doesn't mean I'm not normal." Dawn continue to rant as Buffy listened to the horrors of being a teen. "I can make time for the undead and the living right?" Buffy wanted to say yes but it's hard to have a relationship outside of this realm of demon hunting.

"So, he's not taking this well?" Buffy asked and Dawn's eyes widen.

"Duh, but its not a big deal. Look at you and Angel." The teen pointed out.

"It's more complicated than that. I've been a vampire a long time. Angel's the slayer, we both know about the supernatural. Cordelia is human but she was brought into this so when meeting Doyle it wasn't the biggest shock. That goes for Anya and Xander and Willow and Oz." Buffy finished hoping Dawn understood. RJ hasn't really been exposed to the supernatural. Maybe in small ways but not on a nightly bases. What happened last night was a shock for RJ and a lot of people. You don't just brush it off and keep moving when it's never happened.

"Give him time then?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded. That's the best she could do, give him time and space.

* * *

The town was a quiet for now as night settled in. The team checked out the cemeteries to make sure the dead were asleep. But one thing that was undead was walking around. Right now he was busy as he continued to level the earth. He was about five feet into the ground, one more foot to go. He takes a quick break to check his progress and then sees his victim was on the ground. She was dead, her body pale and lifeless. He drained her of any blood she had left. He starts to dig some more while humming.

But he wasn't just humming this tune. Something else in the shadows was humming with him as he smiled looking at Spike.

* * *

At the mansion Angel walked down to the basement and looked around. It was dark so he reached for a light switch and it lit the place up just enough. Just then the slayer jumped as Buffy brushed passed him.

"He's not here?" She asked.

"No, and please don't do that." Angel answered and pleaded.

"What, you afraid of the dark now?" Buffy asked poking some fun at Angel as she looked around the basement.

"Where is he?" Angel walked in a further and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, not his keeper." Meaning she wouldn't know. "More worried about this demon walking around than Spike though." Buffy paced the basement a little bit. She then faced Angel again. "What?"

"Nothing," Angel answered but Buffy knew better.

"You have a something face." Buffy added and Angel walked closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. Buffy wasn't going to refuse a hug from him but she knew when he did this something was on his mind. "What's going on?" She asked and she heard the slayer sigh. He didn't answer right away just pulled her closer to him. "We'll figure this out." She assured him and then Angel pulled away.

"I can't lose you." Angel somewhat blurted out and that threw Buffy for a moment.

"What?" She was a little confused and wasn't expecting that at all.

"I've lost you three times now, I won't do it again." Angel sounded like he was reminiscing a little. And with all that's been happening and his dream he might be feeling beside himself.

"You won't." Buffy assured him. "I started this with you and I'll finish it with you, ok?" Angel nodded. "I'm back." Angel just pulled her in for another hug but the sweet moment ended with someone clearing their throat. Angel and Buffy looked up seeing Spike standing there.

"You have your own room to whisper sweet nothings." The vampire was saying to get out in a nice way. The couple started to leave holding hands and left the vampire alone. But as Buffy walked passed him she met his eyes and hers widen. She smelt something, it was faint on his breath but it was there. Spike's eyes followed Buffy until she left.

* * *

The mansion was quiet as Buffy sat in the study. Everyone was gone at the moment except the vampire. She had put all the books aside except one and stared at the title. The Revelation of Saint John the Apostle. The group has read parts of it but not the whole thing. It's the smaller of the books in the bible but one of the scarier ones. It spells out the end. Buffy had her pad and paper and it was time to read all twenty-two chapters and the epilog as a whole.

* * *

Angel was at his desk putting together the grade sheets for the week. But a shadow caught his attention and he looked up seeing Dawn there. She looked upset and Angel was trying to think what he might have done wrong.

"RJ isn't saying anything to me." Dawn started off and Angel sighed and nodded. Bigger things were happening besides boys. But then again Angel had to realize that Dawn is still a teenage girl. She cares about teenage girls things like hair, makeup, fashion and boys. She can fight the supernatural and kick a demon back to Hell and that makes him forget that she is still a teenager.

"I'm…sorry…" Angel wasn't sure how to answer this. He needs his mom or Buffy to do this. Dawn sat down and sighed.

"It's not your fault." Dawn seemed sincere and Angel was taken back by it. "You think…you think he'll ever get over it?"

"Maybe, some accept it but that's it." Angel was being honest and he could see Dawn understood.

"Stupid zombies." Dawn muttered. Angel did feel for her though.

* * *

Not much happened during the day and the usual vampires were killed on patrol. It can be either good or disconcerting depending on how you view it. But for now the mansion closed up shop for the night to get some much needed sleep.

'_She stopped running and looked around. This had to be a bad dream but why wasn't she waking up? But lucky for her she was just a few feet from her apartment. She reached for her keys as she ran up the stoop and started to shake as she unlocked the front door. Finally she got in and shut the door behind her and continued to run up the stairs to her level. She ran down the hall unlocked her unit door and locked it again behind her. Maybe it was just a mugger. She looked through the peephole and saw nothing. The girl relaxed and deiced to relax her nerves further and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer. Next she went to listen to her messages as she sipped her beer. The first message was from her mother saying how she never calls. But as she listened to her nagging mother there was a huge crash coming from the apartment. _

_The young girl turned around and couldn't move as fear gripped her. She saw a shadow moving in her insides screamed to run but she couldn't move. The shadow rounded the corner and a hood figure stood there. _

"_Take whatever you want." The girl hoped this person just wanted to rob her. The hooded figure got closer and then the girl threw the beer bottle at it but it didn't stop the unwelcomed visitor. The girl took off running as the hooded figure grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. It took out a knife and slammed down the knife to the girl. She let out a blood-curling scream but with a second blow the girl was quiet. _

_The hood figure stood up and removed it's hood. Spike then took out a cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag.' _

Angel shot up in bed in s sweat and looked around. The room was for the most part dark except a candle or two that hasn't gone out yet. Angel went to reach out to Buffy but that side of the bed was empty but the doors to the balcony were opened. Angel threw the blanket off of him and grabbed a pair of sweats and headed outside.

Outside Buffy looked on facing the woods. The night was cool and calm but Buffy had to fight not to shake. She just woke up moments ago from a nightmare but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

"You ok?" Angel asked and she nodded. He knew she was lying but for now he'll ignore it. Buffy hasn't been sleeping well either, tossing and turning. It had to be the up and coming end. As a vampire she can sense things before they happen.

"You had another nightmare." Buffy stated and Angel nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"Just another girl." Angel answered. He wasn't sure if he should alarm Buffy that he saw Spike kill a person. It could be a few things. It could be a premonition that Spike might actually kill someone. It could be his own fears and doubts about Spike or just truly a nightmare. Whatever it was Angel wanted to shake it off for now. Buffy remained in Angel's arms but she replayed her own nightmares in her head.

* * *

Spike was leaning against the wall of a store smoking. He had a few more hours before he had to be back. If Angel and the team found he was sneaking out at night he would be in trouble. But he had to get away. As he sat there smoking he heard a scream. Spike followed the scream to it's source and saw a young girl getting mugged.

"Hey!" Spike called out and the two men looked up. "Leave the lady alone." The two men laughed at Spike.

"What are you going to do about it Billy Idol?" One man asked and Spike shrugged and out of nowhere slugged the man. The second man didn't even bother in helping his partner out and ran away. The first man wobbled to his feet and limped off.

"Wow, thank you," The young woman was grateful to Spike as she grabbed her purse and walked over to Spike. "How can I thank you?"

"Get me some food." Spike answered and she nodded with a smile.

"Of course," She was about to walk away when Spike grabbed her and pulled her to him. She looked up and saw Spike's vampire's face and screamed. Spike grabbed the woman's hair yanking her head to one side exposing her neck and sunk his fangs into it. The woman screamed in pain and fear but the screams started to fade.

"That's my solider." A voice applauded Spike and he looked up. It was Buffy standing there.

* * *

Spike felt himself hit the wall and he was disorientated as he looked around. Angel was standing there with a small light on in the basement.

"Did you kill her?" Angel demanded and Spike was still waking up.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Cut the shit!" Angel wasn't having it. "Did you kill her?" He asked again. "Did you turn her?"

"What are you talking about?" Spike stood up. "Chip remember?" He reminded the slayer. "Besides why are you accusing me of something any other vampire could do out there." Spike got defensive. "Got a soul now too." He added. "You'd think I'd go to the underworld to get a soul and bloody it back up again? I can barely live with myself right now with everything I've done."

Angel wasn't sure about this. Spike could be telling the truth. Maybe it was just a dream and another vampire. But his slayer defenses we on red alert right now. "This chip, I didn't want it but this soul…I got it for her. Now you might not like it especially now that you two are back together. But I haven't done anything." Spike started to pace. "Yeah I sneak out at night only to get away. I saw the girl that died. She was getting mugged and I stopped it."

"Then what?" Angel prodded for answers. Spike was about to answer but then couldn't.

"I don't know." He sounded confused and that didn't sit well with Angel. Angel then got closer to Spike.

"Stay down here," Angel started. "These people are my family not yours. If you hurt them in anyway I will kill you. As far as I'm concern I'm only keeping you alive to be the live bait for the end." Angel then left.

"I say we waste him right now." Xander spoke up. Angel, Buffy, Doyle, Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn and Cordelia were sitting around in the study.

"We need to make sure he didn't. Innocent until proven guilty right?" Dawn asked.

"Then how do we know if it was him?" Cordelia asked.

"Neck trauma," Anya spoke up. And that was a start. Dawn opened up her computer to look up the recent death but she found something else.

"Eight people are missing." Dawn looked around and everyone looked to her. "Eight people in two nights." That made it worse.

"Spike killed eight people in two nights?" Doyle didn't like how this was going.

"I don't know," Dawn was reading the article.

"We need to refocus," Angel realized too much was going on. "We got a powerful demon out there, we had zombies and now Spike might have fallen off the wagon." The list was getting longer and longer.

"Well, there are no bodies, they're just gone. The one thing they have in common is that they are young girls." Dawn finished and Angel looked over to her. It meant she was no longer allowed to be with Spike alone or at all for that matter. "What do we do?"

"I kill him, can't risk it." Angel answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The mansion was dark as Angel waited. He heard a faint sound and hid behind a wall seeing Spike leave. It was time to follow the vampire and see where Spike goes at night.

Spike walked the streets but he's an old vampire. He might have a soul but he knows and he knows when he's being stalked. So Spike led Angel out to a quieter place. Spike led the slayer to the back of the Bronze and waited for Angel.

"Why are you killing people?" Angel asked into the night.

"If I did, I don't remember." Spike answered and then came from the shadows. "I wouldn't do it just to kill." The two stared at each other. "I don't want to be a monster anymore but…" Angel heard something in Spike's voice. "I see things Angel. Something's out there and I don't know what it is." Angel then got closer to Spike. "It feels like I'm not in control anymore like getting this soul has made everything worse."

"I saw you in a dream Spike. You stabbed a girl with a smile. How can I let you walk away?" Angel asked and then Spike got right in front of Angel and then got to his knees and held out his arms in a surrender mode.

"End it then, please. Do it, take the pain away, take the visions away." Spike begged and Angel even saw a tear form. Angel wanted to grab the stake and kill Spike but he's seen this before. "I'm not good person Angel. I've killed so many people. It's not the demon that needs to be killed it's the man. Please, do it."

'"_I'm not strong Angel, I never was and I'm tired of pretending that I am!" She had tears coming down her face. "Its not the demon in me that needs to be killed, it's the person, the human,"'_

"Do it!" Spike yelled and Angel took a step back.

"No," Angel declared and Spike looked shocked at the slayers response. "No," Angel stood there for a moment. "Something is out there and it's after us."

"Why is it doing this?" Spike asked as he sounded afraid.

"I don't know." Angel then got closer to Spike and squatted down to his level. "If you want to die then step out into the sun, but I won't do it. I won't kill an innocent person. If you're meant burn, then burn." Angel then stood up and started to leave. Spike remained on his knees for a moment as he watched Angel leave. He slowly rose to his feet and followed the slayer out.

From the shadows though something watched. It was a man well a man's body that has been high jacked.

"He's going to ruin it." The man seemed to whine until Angel came from the shadows.

"You're doing just fine Cruciate. The first seal has been broken, it has begun." Angel stated. "Keep working."

"What about Buffy?" Cruciate asked looking to his leader.

"Buffy, she isn't one of us, Spike however, he'll do. We make our move soon, it's almost time." Angel stated and Cruciate nodded.

* * *

Spike was locked in the basement while the team discussed what happened. Right now they couldn't deny or confirm what Spike has or hasn't done.

"You think he's being controlled?" Doyle asked as Angel explained what had happened. "To what end though?"

"A distraction." Buffy answered looking around. "Noticed we're getting a million and one things tossed at us but none really seem to make any connections?" She asked.

"Spike's a distraction?" Dawn sounded confused.

"Or the thing that's wanted." Xander added.

"Or a little bit of both." Willow jumped in. "But are you sure we can keep him here? He's killed people."

"You keep me here." Buffy reminded them as she looked around. "I've killed tons of people."

"Yeah but," Cordelia then paused realizing Spike was just like Buffy now. "Wait a minute, I have an idea," Something made a light bulb go off in Cordelia's head. "What if it's Buffy they want?"

"What?" Anya asked.

"This happened before, Buffy was seeing things and she went to kill herself. What if Spike is seeing it now?" Cordelia just made a good point.

"The Big Bad?" Xander asked and Cordelia nodded.

"The zombies and the fake Angel of Death is the distraction and Buffy has sworn evil off but Spike is still recovering from a soul. He's very weak." Cordelia finished.

"You are so hot." Doyle commented with a smile and Cordelia smiled back at him.

"Ok," Angel liked where this was going. "We need to keep Spike safe for one. But what are we being distracted from?" That was the question.

* * *

Giles was sitting at a table with books open as he took notes. He seemed a little frazzled and then jumped when the phone went off. He was in a little hotel room and reached for the phone.

"Ripper?" A voice asked.

"Rein," Giles knew the voice.

"Are you alone?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Giles answered but he heard a panic tone to Ethan's voice. "Are you ok?"

"Listen Rupert, not a lot of time left. And what I'm about to say to you will sign my life away." Ethan kept going. "I was able to channel into the nether world but I've been followed. You need to get to Angel after I tell you this."

"What about the Council?" Giles asked.

"The Council is going to be lost, they mean nothing anymore. I need you to contact every Watcher that hasn't died and get their potential and get to Sunnydale. Get the word out, all potentials need to go to Sunnydale." Ethan said as he looked over his shoulder as he was in a phone booth. "Also seven seals, it's the seven seals Rupert, they're being broken, it's the ultimate end the one we've always fear." Giles sat in silence as he listened. Ethan then looked over his shoulder. "Listen Rupert, I might have been a pain in the ass but I never wanted this. You were always a good man. I hope Angel is ready for this."

"Ethan, where are you?" Giles knew something was about to happen by the sound of Ethan's voice.

"Get to Sunnydale fast. I wish we could have had one last drink together. You were always like a brother to me." Ethan went on.

"Where are you?" Just then Giles heard Ethan hang up the phone. Giles slammed the phone down and looked around the hotel room and sat there for a moment and then got up and started to pack.

Ethan stepped out of the phone booth and looked around. He felt it; something was following him. Ethan started to walk and just as he passed an alley something grabbed him and pulled him in. It was a cloaked figure and it went to stab Ethan. Ethan stopped the knife hitting his chest by a mere inch. He managed to kick his attacker away but another grabbed Ethan and held him at bay.

"Angel will stop this." Ethan warned the men. He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain his chest. He prayed this would be quick and in the end he hoped he made a difference.

* * *

Spike was now in the living room and was tied down. It was the only place in the mansion that at some point everyone walks through. So at some point they will see Spike. Angel was home for the day and wasn't going to work. Dawn was going to school though and Willow was going to go to class to think about other things. Buffy sat in the study while Angel was on the phone.

"I've tried every number and I can't get a hold of him." Angel spoke into the phone.

"Mister O'Brien the Watcher's Council does not track people down to them going to the bathroom. Ever since Mister Giles left his post in Sunnydale we have to have lost contact." It was Quentin on the other line.

"Look, I don't have time for this. You have ways of finding him so do it." Angel demanded.

"We could try," Quentin started not sounding to interested.

"Look, I hate the Council and I hate you. But right now we have serious issues going on right here with the Hell Mouth. I need you smart asses in the books and I need my Watcher. Once we figure this out then we can go back to hating each other and you can go back to drinking your tea and crumpets." Angel finished.

"We'll get back to you with any new information." Quentin stated.

"Thank you." Angel then hung up the phone. Quentin then looked to the head of Council men and woman as they sat there.

"We're running out of time." He stated to them.

Buffy walked into the living room as Spike sat in the chair shaking and had his vampire face on. She left the living room and walked over to Angel and he looked to her.

"He's going through withdraw, he needs to eat though." Buffy informed the slayer.

"Have Willow stop by the butcher shop on her way home." Angel stated as he paced the study.

* * *

Andrew rolled over on the dirty floor and sat up quickly. He was in the school basement and around him were death bodies. He started to tear up in fear and then saw blood on him.

"Oh, god, not again," Andrew got up but fell back down in fear and weakness. He managed to get back up and saw the window he crawled in from and ran to it.

Willow left the butcher shop with her groceries and headed out. As she walked someone ran into her causing her to drop her stuff. But it was the person she ran into that made her stop. Andrew saw Willow and started to run faster and she followed him. He ran down an alley but it was a dead end.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" Andrew begged.

"I'm not," Willow assured him.

"I didn't kill Oz it was Warren even though the bullet was meant for Angel." Andrew continued to defend himself.

"Not helping." Willow caught him off. "Why were you running," Then when she saw Andrew covered in dirt and blood it only made her want to question him further. "What happened?"

* * *

Angel and Buffy heard someone coming into the mansion.

"Angel! Buffy!" It was Willow and the two went to greet her but when the met up they got a small shock.

"I thought you were told to leave town and never coming back." Angel folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't scare me slayer." Andrew bluffed, he was actually terrified of Angel.

"Why do I smell blood?" Buffy asked.

"I won't answer, I am protected and you can't not harm me." Andrew blabbed on but Buffy walked right up to him and with two fingers hit him hard in the chest causing him to lose some breath. Angel had to smirk just a little.

"This can't be good." Angel muttered. Andrew isn't evil but he isn't smart either so he can be dangerous. Angel walked over to Andrew and squatted down as Andrew was trying to catch his breath. "Alright nerd, you got options, the easy one or the hard on. This can be easy if you tell us what you know right now."

"And…and the hard one?" Andrew asked still catching his breath.

"I let Buffy eat you." Angel answered and Buffy smiled. It was only a bluff but Andrew will believe it's true.

"I don't know what's going on." Andrew defended himself. "I…I came here and then I woke up."

"With dirt and blood on you?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Andrew stated. It seemed like this was the same thing with Spike.

* * *

Andrew and Spike were in the living room tied up side by side while the rest of the team talked. So far they had nothing to go on. Andrew would glimpse at Spike and look away. Spike seemed to be focus on the ground just staring at it.

"So, we're empty handed once again." Angel stood up from the table and paced. "All we know is that Spike is tormented and Andrew lost conscious for a few days."

"I guess." Dawn didn't like this. "The missing eight, what if we know where they were taken?" She asked.

"Like a ritual?" Doyle asked and Dawn nodded.

"Spike is just the hand, it's something else." Buffy jumped in. "He goes into like a trans and that's it."

"Possession," Willow defined.

"Yeah but Spike is a demon though, can demons possess other demons?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe not possession maybe just a trans some how, powerful magic. But Andrew could have been possessed." Angel went on. "So, they are working for something and being controlled." Everyone seemed to agree on that.

"So, let's exorcise Andrew to be sure the demon isn't there and then Spike we keep him hogged tied." Xander laid out the plan and they all seemed to still agree with it. Just then the lights shut off and everyone stood up as the windows smashed opened. Everyone formed up to take on the shadows. They had no weapons just their hands. Spike saw a shadow come for him and he went to kick it away. Andrew just cried as the shadow grabbed Spike.

The team fought them off as best as they could in the dark. Just then Angel heard Spike call for help. They were here for Spike. Whatever the plan was Angel needed to stop it. Angel kicked down one of the cloaked men and ran towards the living room. Spike was gone and Andrew was knocked out. Angel ran to the broken window and jumped threw it into the night. Spike was nowhere to be seen.

Angel ran back into the mansion to help his team fight off the rest of the intruders. He wanted to keep one alive if possible. Some of the cloaked men ran off. The rest were dead. Angel then saw one trying to flee but Angel tackled him down.

"He will rise." The cloaked man warned Angel and then took out a knife but it wasn't for Angel and the cloaked man stabbed himself. Angel stared at the dead figure and his eyes widen as he got a closer look. He's seen these men before, he's seen them four years ago. Just then Buffy ran to Angel.

"Angel? Angel they took Spike." Buffy informed the slayer what he already knew. "Angel?" Then he looked to Buffy.

* * *

A group of men and women were working frantically as they were in a room.

"They've taken all our files and wipe out our records." One man was explaining to Quentin. "We've lost contact in Munich, Switzerland and Rome. And we have casualties confirmations coming in as far away as China." Quentin nodded and then cleared his throat as he walked through the room. His staff that was there looked to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our fears have been confirmed. The First Evil has declared an all out war on this institution and it's people. It's time now we strike; it's time now to find the slayer. We are going to America. It's time we pay a visit to the Hell Mouth and give the slayer everything he needs to win this." Quentin looked around to the Council. "My friends, these are they times that define us. Proverbs 24-6, for by wise council thou shalt make thy war: and in a multitude of councilors there is safety."

On the outside of the building as people were walking minding their daily tasks an explosion rocked the streets and the building began to crumble.

* * *

Spike stirred away and looked down seeing the earth under him. But in the earth he saw an upside down pentagram with symbols in it and ram's head carved inside it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Spike heard a voice and it was Buffy, well it looked like Buffy. "Had Andrew dig it up." Spike looked down seeing that his chest had been carved up and his blood started to drip onto this gold evil pentagram. "Blood opens it like everything else." Spike looked to the fake Buffy. "I wanted Buffy, needed a vampire with a soul. But then I realized…you have a soul. Either one would do. But now Spike you get to see a real vampire and you get to say you raised your first ancestor, that's one up from your sire right?"

Just then Spike looked down and saw the seal open and something coming out from it. The Buffy look alike smiled as something was rising. "I'm getting tired of waiting so I want to stir things up a little for the slayer." A grey monster came out. It had long sharp claws, nearly hairless, the vampire face with longer teeth, more sinister than the vampire you know today. "Angel has beaten everything I given him and died twice but not this time." The First in Buffy's form said smiling looking to an ancient evil. "It's about to get fun."

_**Yup it's about to get real fun I say. What do you guys think? Of course more to come. **_

_**I have a sneak peek here of the next chapter and one in the forum. Also in the forum there's a special announcement that I hope you will all like. So you have that there. As always thank you all for reading and commenting on this series and all my other stories, you readers are awesome. **_

_Chapter 12 The Potential Army_

_Spike began to come around but felt this burning sensation coming from his back. As his vision cleared he realized he was being dragged across the ground. He could see shadows dragging him and part of him hoped that they would kill him. The shadows stopped and Spike looked over seeing the newly risen vampire, the original vampire. But that's not all he saw. Drusilla came out along with a demon and a man. _

"_Hello Spike," Drusilla greeted him._

"_Go on, kill me." Spike sounded winded._

"_Oh, I can but that would be too easy." Then Drusilla morphed back into Buffy. "You seem to like this image. But no Spike, you're not going to die, not yet." Then the man grabbed the demon that called itself the Angel of Death and slit it's throat while the old vampire drank the dripping blood. "It's going to need human blood but first, it needs a boost."_

_Buffy in the form of the First circled Spike as the uber vampire drank the demon. The man just stood there. "Been busy but I need to move faster, get the slayer off my back." The First then looked down to Spike. "I didn't want to hurt you," It then kneeled down to the grown. "I wanted Buffy, I wanted her since the beginning. Her blood alone would have given me everything. So glad I kept her here on earth instead of killing her. Of course Buffy has sworn loyalty to the slayer. But I got lucky, I found another vampire with a soul who happens to be blonde. It's my lucky day." _

_Spike wanted to hit the First but he had no energy to do so. "Cruciate," The man then stepped forwards and Spike's eyes narrowed to the demon that tortured Buffy back in Hell. "When the full moon rises we can open the next seal." The man nodded and then they both looked to Spike. "Get him out." The First walked away as the Bringers dragged Spike away. _


	12. The Potential Army

**Chapter 12 The Potential Army**

_**A/N: Things are picking up and they'll just keep getting faster. As by the title of the chapter I'm pretty sure you all got an idea what this one is about. Hope you like it and enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

The mansion was in the process of being repaired now. Buffy can have it fixed rather quickly by professionals but she wanted to rebuild it. She built this mansion four years ago all by herself. She laid down the wood floors, cleaned out the grout in between the stone tiles, polished the marble, painted the walls, washed the windows. She made this place into a home for her family. If she could do it by herself after crawling out of Hell then it should be even easier with her family.

The team was doing a round robin with the cleaning and studying at the moment. Right now Angel, Doyle and Xander were sweeping and getting the last of the debris up. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia and Anya were reading and Andrew was still tied in the chair. In another or hour so they will switch. Right now they were trying to figure out why the bad guys took Spike. Angel and Buffy knew who these men were and they have a pretty good idea who or rather what was behind all this.

"There's nothing on the First." Anya slammed her book closed.

"Because it predates written history." Buffy reminded Anya as she was reading.

"What should we do with the bodies?" Xander asked as they had pile up the bodies in the corner.

"Take them out back and burn them." Angel answered without looking up while he swept the last bit of glass up.

"How do we know this is the First?" Dawn asked and she looked up seeing Angel and Buffy looking at her and then they looked at each other. They were the only ones that saw it. It tormented Buffy like it was doing to Spike.

"I faced it and it's the same thing. It all makes sense now." Angel then sat down. "Whatever the First is doing it's trying to keep us distracted." Right now if it is the First it has won another point over the A-Team.

"Why does it need Spike?" Cordelia asked and Angel shrugged.

"It nearly had Buffy ready to kill herself, I don't know what it wants from Spike." Angel was worried. Fighting the First is fighting smoke.

* * *

Spike began to come around but felt this burning sensation coming from his back. As his vision cleared he realized he was being dragged across the ground. He could see shadows dragging him and part of him hoped that they would kill him. The shadows stopped and Spike looked over seeing the newly risen vampire, the original vampire. But that's not all he saw. Drusilla came out along with a demon and a man.

"Hello Spike," Drusilla greeted him.

"Go on, kill me." Spike sounded winded.

"Oh, I can but that would be too easy." Then Drusilla morphed back into Buffy. "You seem to like this image. But no Spike, you're not going to die, not yet." Then the man grabbed the demon that called itself the Angel of Death and slit it's throat while the old vampire drank the dripping blood. "It's going to need human blood but first, it needs a boost."

Buffy in the form of the First circled Spike as the uber vampire drank the demon. The man just stood there. "Been busy but I need to move faster, get the slayer off my back." The First then looked down to Spike. "I didn't want to hurt you," It then kneeled down to the grown. "I wanted Buffy, I wanted her since the beginning. Her blood alone would have given me everything. So glad I kept her here on earth instead of killing her. Of course Buffy has sworn loyalty to the slayer. But I got lucky, I found another vampire with a soul who happens to be blonde. It's my lucky day."

Spike wanted to hit the First but he had no energy to do so. "Cruciate," The man then stepped forward and Spike's eyes narrowed to the demon that tortured Buffy back in Hell. "When the full moon rises we can open the next seal." The man nodded and then they both looked to Spike. "Get him out." The First walked away as the Bringers dragged Spike away.

* * *

There wasn't much more that could be done for the night so everyone was going to go to sleep or at least try. Buffy shot up in bed in a cold sweat looking around the dark room. She jolted Angel out of sleep and he sat up in a blur.

"Buffy?" He was tired as she sat there. "Buffy?" She then looked to him and tried to calm herself down. "What's wrong?" She then looked to Angel and leaned into him. She hasn't done that in a long time and he held her. "It's ok," He assured her and Buffy pulled away.

"It's been a while since I've dreamt about Hell." Buffy summed up what her dream was about, her time in Hell.

"Hey, you're not there, you're here with me." Angel knew when she first came back that's all she dreamt about was her torture. It's been a long time since she had her last nightmare about those days.

"It's not just that," Buffy continued to look at him. "It's the girls I'm seeing." Angel's heart started to race now. "There's more." Angel just pulled her in for a warm and comforting hug.

"I know," Angel more or less whispered.

"Why? Why are you and I seeing this?" Buffy pulled away looking at Angel. "It's all connected right?" Angel wanted to say yes but he wasn't completely sure. "In your dream did this happened? Did I say something?" The dream was somewhat a map for them. Angel dried to think but there was no mention of girls dying. Angel then looked to the time and they had maybe another hour or so before daylight. He wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't. But the couple laid back down together holding each other wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

Angel started to stir awake as there was a fast knocking at the door. He felt so groggy as he opened his eyes. He heard a very disapproving moan from Buffy as Angel rolled over and nearly rolled onto the floor, not one of his finer slayer moments. That sort of woke him up as he reached for a shirt and some sweats and walked over to the door and opened it and Dawn was standing there.

"Andrew is awake." Dawn greeted him.

Angel came down the stairs followed by Buffy. Xander was awake but he was the only one. Everyone else was still asleep at the moment. Andrew was still tied down as he could not be trusted. He looked up seeing Angel walking up to him.

"Alright douchbag," Angel started as he no time anymore. "You tell me what you know and I won't kill you, hell I might give you a cup of coffee." Angel then got closer to Andrew. "But I kind of hope you say nothing, would love to not save you this time but you know something."

"If I don't say anything?" Andrew wanted to know.

"I've never actually killed a man before, shouldn't be too hard." Angel answered.

* * *

Andrew led Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Xander down into the school basement.

"It's right around here, I sort of remember digging it up but it was like a dream or something." Andrew explained as they walked through the basement.

"You were probably possessed." Dawn started but just then they came to the seal and everyone's eyes widen.

"Well, you don't find these in your average school basement." Xander looked at the seal. "How long has it been here?" Angel got closer and squatted down to study this seal further.

"A long time, so what does it open?" Angel looked over to Andrew.

"I don't know." Andrew answered and Angel could tell he was being honest.

"It takes blood though." Buffy spoke up. "This place smells like blood." Dawn then walked over to a round wooden device that looked like something from the Spanish Inquisition. Buffy's seen those before, it's for a bloodletting.

"Either they got the blood they needed or they were making a rock and roll video." Dawn continued to look around the basement. "Got a feeling it was Spike."

"That's new I didn't do it." Andrew made sure everyone was aware of it.

"Good to know that you weren't apart of that besides all the other satanic crap that is going on." Xander didn't sound very assured by all this. "So what the hell now?" Angel stood up looking at the seal knowing it was opened and whatever it opened was coming soon. Spike wasn't here and for all they know Spike was dead.

"Let's get out of here." Angel stated and no one objected to that and they all left.

* * *

Back at the mansion the curtains were drawn as Willow set up some candles. The team had one way they could find Spike and it would be a locator spell. If it could not find him then it would confirm that Spike was killed. The team sat around the table as Willow was just about done getting everything ready but her heart was pounding. She hasn't done much magic in a long time.

Angel looked over to Buffy as they waited and it looked like she was about to fall asleep while standing up. Angel then leaned over to her.

"Get some sleep," He suggested to her and she shook her head no. "You're not sleeping."

"Angel, the First tortured me," She looked over to Angel as they were whispering. "It made me see my father, it almost had me kill myself. If this is what we're facing and what's brining the end to us I can't sleep." Buffy gave her reasoning. Angel too has encountered the First but it hit Buffy the hardest. Just then a huge light appeared with a high wind coming from the dining room, coming from the map Willow was about to use.

The light was nearly blinding and everyone took a step back. Angel saw the light going into Willow and her eyes blacken again and she screamed in a low deep voice. Willow looked to Angel as the winds were still going on in the mansion. Angel was about to run to Willow when she held out her hand and Angel flew back.

"You only make me stronger! You will not win this!" The First spoke through Willow. Buffy ran to Willow and flipped the table over breaking the spell and then she caught Willow as she fell to the ground. Angel rolled over as Doyle helped him up. Willow was sobbing in fear as Buffy sat her up.

"Get it out, get it out of me!" She begged.

"It's ok, it's gone." Buffy assured her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to be that." Willow sobbed.

"You won't it's ok." Buffy tried to calm her down as Angel came over to an upset Willow. She looked to Angel with tears in her eyes. Angel just reached out and hugged her as she sobbed in his arms. She was shaken with fear. Buffy let out a sigh and then to the table she flipped, it wasn't damaged too bad just whatever was glass was broken and thank god for solid cherry oak.

"Don't make me fight this with magic Angel please," Willow begged and he nodded.

"We won't, we won't until we know what it is." Angel reassured her and pulled away looking her. "You're still Willow." And she nodded and hugged Angel again for more comfort.

* * *

The team sat in the living room after the frightening slight possession. The First hacked into Willow for a moment and that made everyone feel violated.

"Angel, how will you find this thing?" Doyle asked. "It's powerful enough that it took over Willow, I haven't gotten any visions from the PTB in a while. It's controlling everything."

"Well anything is better than just sitting around doing nothing." Angel stood his ground.

"He's right Angel," A voice stated and everyone looked up seeing father Michael there. Angel quickly stood up ready to defend his friends.

"Why are you here?" Angel demanded because he still doesn't trust the man.

"Our worst fears have been confirmed." Michael started looking to the group. "It's Cruciate, he's breaking the seven seals."

"What seals?" Cordelia asked.

"The seven seals of the apocalypse." Buffy answered looking to Cordelia and then she looked to Michael. "How?"

"We don't know." Michael answered.

"Who's we?" Xander asked but Michael didn't answer.

"Doyle, you haven't been receiving visions because you are half demon, the PTB are drawing lines right now, they feel you can switch sides." Michael explained. "The First wanted you Buffy for the Seal of Danzalther."

"Is it one of the seven?" Angel asked and Michael shook his head no.

"It does raise something evil. Right now Cruciate has opened one of the seven seals, we aren't sure if he has opened the second one yet." Michael explained.

"Well, how do we know?" Anya asked.

"Pestilence," Buffy said and looked around. "Sickness," Michael nodded.

"Zombies," Angel remembered what the high sorcerer from the Circle of the Black Thorn said to him. The dead is the beginning. "There's a sickness that will spread and create zombies." Michael nodded. The Circle of the Black Thorn wanted to bypass this and just start. But The Circle will protect the First at all cost to ensure the end.

"Then war, war is the second horsemen," Buffy continued. "The second seal is war."

"Then what?" Willow asked.

"Famine, then the pale rider…death." Buffy finished.

"That's four seals, three more." Xander counted but before they could continued there was a knock and Angel headed to the front door. He had no idea who was here but when he opened the door his eyes widen.

"Giles?" Angel asked and the Watcher smiled a little.

"Angel," Giles greeted the slayer but before anything else could be said three girls started to walk in.

"This place is big." One girl said as the team started to gather around the front of the door.

"A little messy." The second girl stated both having a British accent.

"This is the first male slayer?" The third girl stood before Angel and she smiled a little. "Hmm," And she continued to walk in. Buffy felt a little jealousy hit her over the brunette girl. Angel then looked to Giles wanting to know what this was about.

"Sorry to barge in, I'm afraid we have a slight…apocalypse." Giles answered and Angel couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

The three girls that came with Giles were standing there while Dawn looked to them. Angel then looked to Giles as he sat in the recliner while the Watcher stood there.

"They're slayers?" Angel asked his Watcher.

"Potential slayers," Giles added. "Waiting to be called." Giles began to pace. Angel sat there thinking and would glance at Buffy as she looked just as concerned. "There's well there were more like them but the numbers are getting smaller." Giles then looked to the three girls.

"They were murdered." Angel started to put more pieces together. "I saw them get murdered." Angel's dreams were showing his sisters get murdered.

"Me too." Dawn spoke up. "But why me?"

"You're half of Angel, you share the exact same blood, you would be able to see the potentials." Giles assured her. Just then Buffy raised her hand slowly.

"I'm a vampire, how come I'm having the same dreams?" She asked and Giles looked stumped. "I'll never stop surprising you right?" Giles wasn't going to argue that.

"I'm sure we'll find out why but the potentials have been killed along with their Watchers." Giles went on. "We've always feared this day would come when there was an attack not just on the slayer but the line itself." Angel sat there thinking and was confused.

"That's not how it goes." Angel looked up and everyone looked confused well everyone except Buffy and Michael. Angel looked around the room to his people and they knew he knew something.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked wanting to know. Angel then looked to Michael as he sat there.

"A dream," Angel looked around. "I was in the future must have been a vision from the PTB. It was the end of the world and you guys were there. The seven seals were broken but…no…no killing of potential slayers." Angel sounded lost.

"An alternate reality?" Giles asked and Angel nodded.

"One that I did not come back from the dead." And once more Angel started to piece more of the puzzle together and looked to Michael and now he was catching on. "I never came back in that world and it ended by the First. But this is different."

"Angel," Xander started. "You're talking like a crazy person. What the hell do you mean?"

"If I never came back the First wouldn't be killing the potentials, I've changed things, we've changed things, changing it the way it goes." Angel went on.

"It fears you Angel," Michael spoke up. "When you died it had nothing to fear."

"So why kill potential slayers, they have no power." Cordelia added in which was true.

"An army," Giles stated. "Angel has returned from the dead, the First fears him, fears Buffy too because it tried to have her killed as well. The First will try to keep the potential slayers from uniting under Angel."

"Kill all the potential slayers, until it's just Faith and me. The line ends." Angel stated the First's plan.

"Without the slayer we're sitting ducks." Xander added in. "The four horsemen are coming, it's all happening right now."

"But there's nothing about the First just what Buffy and Angel have seen." Willow joined in.

"It predates everything and it rarely shows it's true face." Giles went on. "The only record I know is in the Council library."

"And the Council?" Michael asked. "What are they going to do?"

"They're gone." Giles answered and Angel stood up with eyes wide looking to Giles. "They're dead, it's gone." Angel continued to stand there in shock.

"The First," Angel stated who did it. "It is back and it's gotten a little bit more ambitious." Angel was getting angry. The thing was killing the slayer line and it took out a huge resource. "With the Council gone what about the records?"

"Amber," Giles looked to one of the girls and she opened up her backpack and took out some books and some paperwork. "That's all that's left. I managed to find some stuff on the First but not much." Amber placed the last records of the Council on the coffee table. Angel sat down and looked to what was saved. Hundreds of years of history was reduced to this.

"What do we know about the First?" Angel asked.

"It can change form." Giles answered meaning there wasn't much as the Watcher began to pace again. "The First isn't anything like we've encountered before. It comes in the guise of someone who has passed away." Buffy then went back fours years. _"My little girl." Henry walked in and Buffy closed her eyes trying to block that out." _Buffy opened her eyes again and saw Angel looking at her. He looked so concerned and she tried to give a smile meaning she was ok but Angel knows her too well. "It can't touch only influence. It can possess and have biddings done through it's followers and the Bringers."

"Cruciate," Buffy spoke up and looked around. "He said he was here for a bigger purpose, that something else was coming." Everything was making sense they just hoped it wasn't too late. "The First wanted me, I declined, now it has Cruciate."

"There's evil then there's thing that created it, the source." Giles then sat down on the arm of the couch.

"So what's next?" Doyle asked. "I get no visions thanks to the PTB, hate flying blind."

"Angel," Michael looked to the slayer. "It falls to you, you're the guardian of the Hell Mouth and one of the few that can protect what's left of the line."

"And the Powers?" Angel asked. "What, they aren't going to help?" He asked.

"They'll do what they can but," Angel stood up not wanting to hear it as Giles looked to Michael wondering who this man really was.

"How can one man protect us?" The burette came over. "If this is the source of all evil and we're on the Hell Mouth shouldn't we be running away?"

"Kennedy," Amber snapped.

"She's right," Angel looked to Michael and Giles. "We need more help."

"Like how?" Anya asked.

"Find Spike is one," Angel needed the muscle that's if Spike was even alive. "Call Wes in LA, get a second front going and remember the hunters? Call them." Angel stated, it was all they got at this point.

* * *

Giles was standing outside on the porch as the sun was setting. The day was cold too. Every since the school year started it cooler and getting colder than the normal California weather they were use to this time of year. It was just after Halloween and it was a normal Halloween for all, trick o' treating and candy. Thanksgiving was coming, the end of the year was coming. But why was it colder than normal?

As Giles stood there listening to wind chimes and enjoying the quietness Buffy stepped outside and stood next to him.

"Welcome home." Buffy said and Giles smiled a little.

"It's good to be back just wish it was under better circumstances." Giles was honest and Buffy nodded.

"It's the life." Buffy reminded him. "So, going up against the root of all evil."

"Yeah and…I don't think we can fight this." Giles sounded like they've lost especially after Angel told everyone his dream he had a while ago. Buffy shrugged and looked to Giles.

"There's a lot of things we fought and we shouldn't even be here by half of them." Buffy reminded Giles and he looked to her. "We've fought a lot of nightmares and stopped the world ending and Angel…" She paused a little and smiled. Giles already knew that they were back together, it didn't take a genus to figure that one out. "Angel has gotten a lot further than I ever thought he could. A lot further than any slayer has and ever will. I know he'll lead us to end."

Giles smiled a little knowing Angel will lead them again to whatever end was coming. Giles then reached out and Buffy went to his arms and they hugged. Giles was happy to be home regardless the reason why.

Inside the mansion Angel and Michael were alone out at the front of the mansion. Angel wasn't thrilled he was here and while he is tied to the PBT he doesn't trust him. Maybe if the man told him a long time ago he was a warrior from the PTB Angel would be fine. But there was more Michael was hiding.

"So, what you showed me was a lie." Angel was quick to accuse.

"No," Michael protested. "It was a possible future one that happened without you." The priest went on. "I wanted you to see an outcome if you lose regardless if you were alive. It's because you are alive you have the chance to stop it more than Buffy ever did."

"You saying Buffy couldn't do it?" Angel asked with some anger in his tone. Buffy is a leader and a fighter.

"No," Once again Michael protested. "Think about it Angel, the First has already tried to get rid of Buffy," It was time to think about the events of four years ago. "Buffy has sworn all loyalty to you and your people. The First wanted Elizabeth from the start. But when you sent Buffy to Hell it had her. It had Buffy and you were alone, easy to pick off."

"Buffy came back." Angel stated and Michael nodded.

"You and Buffy together is something the First fears that's why in the future you saw the world was gone. You two need each other to have a chance. The First cannot touch Buffy, her soul and will are too strong not to mention the gem. It can however try and convert Spike and in the future you saw Spike did switch sides." Michael continued on.

"Is he worth saving?" Angel asked.

"Aren't we all?" Michael answered and Angel knew what that meant. "You need an army Angel, having two vampires with souls is a good start. That's why the First has always wanted you and Buffy separated…it's what you two have done, what you can do that can win." Michael then looked around and then back to Angel. "I must go,"

"Wait," Angel stopped Michael from leaving. "I need Doyle to have his visions back if we're going to get through this."

"The Powers fear he could switch sides," Michael was about to go on but Angel cut him off.

"He's fought by my side for four years, he's not switching sides." Angel stated.

"You see so much shades of grey, how?" Michael asked and Angel shrugged.

"Because not all monsters a evil." Angel answered and Michael nodded and waved his hand.

"I have given his gift of site back, by doing so I am going against the Powers." Michael warned the slayer.

"Feels good to be a rebel." Angel added and Michael continued to walk away not amused by that statement.

* * *

The sun had set as Angel and Giles pulled up and parked the Mustang. They both got out of the car and started to walk together. The ride into town was a quiet one and it was still quiet as they walked side by side.

"So," Giles decided to break up the silence. "Things seem to be ok for what's going on."

"Still can be better," Angel decided to talk.

"I am sorry for leaving." Giles brought back up the past a bit.

"I know, and I'm glad you did." Angel wasn't mad not anymore. "I'm alright Giles really. I'm more worried about what's coming but I'm also glad you're home."

"If it's not too awkward…who is father Michael?" Giles asked even though he has worked with Michael on a few occasions.

"I don't know, he says he works for the Powers That Be, a direct line but the more I think about it the more it seems the Powers are letting all this happen rather than help it." Angel explained. "I'm not sure if he's one of us." Giles nodded and accepted Angel's judgment on this.

"Well, where are we heading?" Giles asked as Angel didn't say anything when they left the mansion.

"I saw the First four years ago at a Christmas tree lot." Angel answered and that wasn't an answer Giles expected.

"A Christmas tree lot?" Giles asked just to be sure.

"Well, under it. The Bringers were there doing a spell. It's when Buffy was seeing things. My guess now she was seeing all the people she killed and it was First doing it. I confronted the First and saw it's true form." Angel continued to explain as they walked to the lot. "It's ugly too."

"There's more you're not telling me." Giles wanted to know what Angel knew.

"It's stuff happening in LA, the Eye of Fire and the Beast." Angel was just going to be honest and then Giles stopped walking. "You know about the Beast?"

"Very little but I do know he comes with the end." Giles answered and Angel nodded.

"The Beast was in my dreams Giles, it was here." Angel was getting more and more concerned with the coming days. "How bad is this? All this, what's happening, how bad?" Angel wanted to know.

"I can only imagine." Giles was once more honest to Angel. Angel looked around to the night the very chilly night.

"The holidays are coming," Angel started. "You picked a good time to come back." Giles smiled a little and then placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm back, wouldn't want to fight the end with anyone else but you." Giles would always go down fighting with Angel even if they can't win.

* * *

At the mansion the potential slayers were going to room together upstairs in one of the many spare rooms. Right now though Buffy was trying to get some food ready for everyone. Angel and Giles said they should be back soon. Buffy decided a quick meal of macaroni and cheese. As she was cooking she looked up and saw Kennedy standing there.

"You and Angel are together?" She asked and Buffy looked to her.

"Yeah," Buffy answered as she dumped another box of macaroni into the boiling water. Kennedy nodded and walked away and Buffy thought that was weird.

"Hey!" It was Andrew calling out and Xander went to see what he wanted. "I'm hungry," Andrew stated.

"We all are but you can't rush mac and cheese." Xander added.

"Am I going to stay tied up?" Andrew asked and Xander shrugged and walked away meaning yes. "Will someone feed me? Please?" Xander came into the kitchen while Doyle and Cordelia were setting the table.

"Is he joining us for dinner?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"He is a guest." Buffy answered meaning yes. "We can untie one hand so he can eat." That last part made Dawn and Cordelia giggle. The group can always have a sense of calmness in the mist of chaos.

* * *

Angel and Giles made it to the empty lot. There were no trees here just yet, in another week the place will have trees. It meant Buffy will be decorating the mansion with lights and they should think about getting a tree. Just because the world was ending didn't mean they could have a Christmas like a family.

"So the entrance to the cave is above ground." Giles looked around.

"Somewhere around here." Angel added as they continued to look around.

"We'll just," But then there was a cracking sound and Giles turned around and saw Angel was gone but there was a hole in the ground.

"Found it!" Angel called up as Giles got down to all fours and looked in.

"You ok?" Giles asked and Angel looked up.

"Just great, never knew my knees could bend backwards." Angel was in a little bit of pain as he started to stand up. "Toss me the flashlight." Giles took out a flashlight and dropped it down and Angel caught it and turned it on looking around.

"You be careful" Giles called out and Angel looked back up to Giles and he missed those warnings. Angel started to look around in the cave and so far it was empty. But then there was a strong smell like a rotting meat. Giles got closer and shined a light and his eyes widen. There was a pile of bodies. Angel took a step back and ran to where he fell. He wanted to get out and now.

* * *

Angel explained that he didn't find anything in the cave to everyone but there was something down there. Right now there wasn't much for anyone to do right now except wait. Giles decided to read what notes the team has come up with so far. Everyone was hanging around the mansion and Angel was in the weapons room. He was going through the weapons making sure they were in working order.

Angel was too focus on the weapons to notice that the three potential slayers were watching him.

"That's like amazing arm porn." Amber stated as she watched Angel loading the crossbow seeing his bare arms and the muscles flexing.

"To the max." Kennedy added. Angel was just in jeans and a t-shirt at the moment.

"He's so hot." Molly put her two cents in. As they were spying on the slayer Dawn was walking in and heard the comments. She's tried of hearing the comments about her brother. To her it's kind of gross, it's her brother. The three potentials saw Dawn and she saw all three faces turn red. Dawn just bypassed them and walked into the training room. Angel tossed Dawn a broadsword in it's holder and she went to remount it.

"Patrol tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Just me, Buffy, Giles and Doyle." Angel answered and he knew he was about to get a lecture. But before Dawn could say anything Angel had his counter defense. "I need you to stay here and protect the potentials." Dawn didn't say anything as she stood there.

"Fine," Dawn wasn't going to argue right now. "You know you do have an audience." She added. Angel knew he chose to ignore it. Angel took a thigh blade holster and strapped it to his leg and stuck a rather big blade in it. He then put on smaller holsters on his wrist that would stakes. "You're gearing up tonight." Dawn noticed Angel was loading up.

"Something's out there." Angel answered as he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. "Not sure what it is but I don't like it." Dawn hasn't seen Angel have this many weapons on him. Angel grabbed his crossbow that Buffy had costume made for him and then grabbed the old one he used to us for Buffy. "Grab those swords please?" Dawn grabbed two swards that would be for Doyle and Giles. Dawn followed the slayer out and the three potentials stepped back but were smiling.

* * *

The patrol went normal as far as patrols go. There was however a slight high number of vampires than the normal but not enough to make Angel worry. The patrol was over as the four left just talking. But as they talked Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. The three men stopped and looked to her.

"Buffy?" Angel asked and she looked behind her.

"We're being followed." She then looked to Angel and he had his finger on the trigger of the crossbow. Buffy caught up with the small group as Angel stayed behind with the crossbow up. Just then something rushed passed them in the bushes. It was fast too but Angel has learned to save your ammo.

"What is that?" Doyle asked but the four of them kept moving not wanting to know at the moment. It was following them and they picked up their pace. The Mustang was just around the corner as they found the trusty black sports car. They didn't even bother to pack the weapons away properly they just got in. Angel handed his crossbow to Buffy and she shoved them into the back where Doyle and Giles were.

These four have fought some nasty things in the past but why was something they haven't even seen made them rush out as if they were new to all this. Buffy was the one felt the most agitated by it, it made her nervous and inferior.

"What was that all about?" Doyle asked because he felt something too.

"I don't know." Giles answered as Angel started to drive away.

"Maybe that." Buffy pointed out to a figure walking the street as Angel slammed on his breaks but the car hit it. The thing was on the ground as Giles leaned forward along with Angel, Buffy and Doyle.

"The hell is that?" Angel asked as it moved getting up and Buffy shook her head meaning she didn't know but she didn't like it, the feeling it gave her. It stood up fully and Giles' eyes widen.

"Can't be," Giles said.

"Can't be what?' Doyle asked as it stood up.

"Angel get us out of here." Giles demanded and Angel nodded and went to shift the gear but nothing happened. The thing paced back and forth like it was mocking them smiling just a little. Angel tried to move the gearshift while having his foot on the clutch and the car made a noise but nothing happened.

"Uh why aren't we going anywhere?" Buffy asked as the thing started to walk to them.

"It's stuck in neutral," Angel said as he tried to shift it in reverse. The Mustang is an old one and even though Angel takes extremely good care of her she has seen a lot of action. Slamming on the breaks and hitting something probably startled the car a bit. Angel knew if he forced the shifter it would break and then they were completely shit out of luck.

"Get it out of neutral now." Buffy demanded as the thing was just a few feet away and getting closer. Angel pushed the shifter down and finally it shifted and Angel put it into reverse and slammed on the gas and the Mustang went flying backwards as the thing chased them. Angel turned the wheel hard and shifted the car into first and they were off. Giles looked behind them and the thing was getting smaller. Angel looked in the rearview mirror but saw nothing. When he actually looked behind him he saw it but it was further away.

"This can't be good." Angel muttered and looked over to Buffy and her eyes widen. Those bodies he found in the carven were probably killed by it and whatever came out of the seal, they probably just got a good look at it.

_**Well, we all know what has arrived, the Turok Han. Also we got the potential slayers. Are we excited yet? Hope so. I'll have a sneak peek here and of course in the forum. Also I'll finally have a chapter review for this one. In the mean time don't forget about the poll. The title of Elizabeth's backstory is in your guys' hands. I'm currently working on chapter 16 with my Beta because it's a huge chapter. Not size wise but more so what's happening in the chapter and it's big. But I can't say anything because it's hush, hush until you read it. Anyways enjoy the sneak peek and the review and keep sending those votes in. If you have voted and you want to secure your vote but the poll won't let you, you may send me a message telling me and I'll count that as a vote too. The poll will stay open until the end of March but the reveal won't happen until closer to posting time of the story. I'll talk about that in the review.**_

_**Until next time, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and following. You readers are awesome. **_

_Chapter 13 Freewill_

_The group that was in the woods heard the loud roar._

"_It ain't coyotes." Doyle made that much clear and Angel realized what they might come up against and turned to half of his team._

"_Get back to the mansion." The slayer ordered and they all looked lost. "Now,"_

"_Angel?" Buffy wasn't about to let him take on something like this alone. _

"_I said now." Angel ordered and they started to retreat as Angel held up his crossbow and went on a small hunting trip. Angel went deeper into the woods alone trying to tap into his slayer abilities and sense everything around him as it was dark out. He can see rather well in the dark but it's how things hide. Just then he saw something shiny in the under brush and reached for it and pulled out a rather thin chain with a cross on it. It had blood on it too and the slayer looked around for Molly but he didn't have to walk much further seeing a body on the ground. _

_Angel knelt down to Molly seeing her neck was twisted all the way around as she was on her stomach and her face was looking up to Angel. Just as the slayer went to get up something threw him and he hit a tree. Angel felt the sharp pain in his back and he looked up seeing the vampire walking to him. The vampire reached for the slayer but Angel kicked him back._

_The slayer got up and took another swing but the vampire grabbed his fist and then slammed Angel against another tree and then swung at his face before Angel had a chance to get up._

_Buffy stopped running and looked back to the woods and felt something was wrong. She couldn't leave Angel alone in there so she ran back in. Doyle, Dawn and Willow stopped running as well seeing Buffy was running back to the woods and followed her. _

_Angel flew to another tree and breathed heavily in pain as his head was starting to fog up. He more or less waved his hands around trying to knock the vampire's arms away but it was useless and the Turok-Han reached for the slayer and grabbed his neck lifting him up. The last time Angel was bested like this was against Glory and back then he thought he couldn't move. Those were simpler days compared to now. The Turok-Han brought Angel closer to him as the slayer was on the verge of blacking out but not without one good solid comeback._


	13. Freewill

**Chapter 13 Freewill**

_**A/N: You're all going to love this chapter. It was fun typing it. Now if you go back to when Angel first meets Glory and how bad she kicked his butt…well let's just say Angel's going to have it kicked even harder. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy. **_

_Come with me now  
Come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna show you how_

_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control_  
_And caught up in this world_  
_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_  
_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_  
_Now only this seems clear_  
_I need to move, I need to fight_  
_I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna show you how_

_I think with my heart and I move with my head_  
_I open my mouth and it's something I've read_  
_I stood at this door before, I'm told_  
_But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old_

_Confused what I thought with something I felt_  
_Confuse what I feel with something that's real_  
_I tried to sell my soul last night_  
_Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite_

_Far away_  
_I heard him say (Come with me now)_  
_Don't delay_  
_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Far away_  
_I heard him say (Come with me now)_  
_Don't delay_  
_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control_  
_And caught up in this world_  
_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_  
_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_  
_Now only this seems clear_  
_I need to move, I need to fight_  
_I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now_  
_I'm gonna take you down_  
_Whoa, come with me now_

_Come With me Now by the Kongos _

Angel, Buffy, Giles and Doyle returned to the mansion as daybreak was here. But walking in everyone was awake, wide-awake too. Everyone saw that the four did encounter something though as they stood there.

"That bad?" Dawn asked and Angel looked to Giles.

"What did we see?" Angel asked his Watcher.

"Maybe we should discuss this in private?" Giles suggested and Angel looked around to his team and the three potential slayers and then back to Giles.

"You mean not in front of the team or possibly a future slayer?" Angel reminded Giles of who was around. Giles shrugged knowing Angel would tell them anyways.

"Well, what we saw was a vampire, but not quite it's known as a Turok-Han. They are the first vampires before vampires could actually change into human form. Vampires then feared them. They are signaled minded and rare to find. Most of them have died out once the modern day vampires took over. The Master vampire was one of the last of that breed." Giles finished as everyone stood there listening.

"The First now this," Buffy started. "It's not random right?" And Giles shook his head no and that brought no comfort at all. Angel then started to walk away. "We're you going?"

"It's daylight," Angel turned around looking at everyone. "That vampire isn't going to show up right now. I suggest we all sleep or for some of us go to work and school." Angel then looked to Dawn. However, the three potentials didn't look too happy with the suggestion. "I know you guys wanted to jump into this but right now we just sit tight ok."

"But," Kennedy started nut Angel was walking away already. Angel headed upstairs to change for work and when he opened his door he flinched.

"What the hell?" Angel asked as Michael stood there. "Kill you to knock like a normal human being?"

"I'm not human." Michael reminded Angel.

"Oh, right forgot." Angel walked over to the dresser to get some clothes.

"Angel, I understand you saw a Turok-Han," Michael started and Angel looked up to him. "Before the slayer came to be, those were the vampires that the world saw. A slayer has never fought one before."

"Is this a pep talk because it's not working?" Angel continued to stand there.

"I don't know the outcome of you fighting this and now that you saw a potential future all bets are off to what's to come." Michael explained.

"Is that it?" Angel wanted to be done with this talk at the moment. Michael didn't say anything and made his way to the open balcony doors and then Angel heard a flapping sound and the priest was gone.

* * *

Down in the depths of the town Spike laid on the ground as Drusilla was standing before him.

"Think of it as a game," Drusilla went on. "A fun funny game. With out all the rules or the bothersome of the winning money." She got closer to Spike. "But still there are sides. You still have to choose a side Spike and then we can fly. Be free and visit all of our friends as they come squirming from up out the earth." She then smiled at Spike and swayed a little bit. "I know you like a good wriggle."

"You're not Drusilla." Spike stated and Dru smiled and laughed.

"No, no I'm not," She sounded very proud of that.

"She was crazier than you." Spike stated and Dru stood still with her jaw clenching. Just then the Turok-Han slapped Spike across the face.

"Bad daddy, needs a caning." Drusilla stated with a small smile. She then sat down next to Spike. "Choose a side. Choose our side, you know it's delicious, it's real." Spike looked over to Drusilla as one eye was already swollen and the second one was starting to swell.

"Go to hell." Spike answered and Drusilla stood up while the Turok-Han started to beat Spike with its bare fists.

The day was over as the people at the mansion were hard at work. And hard at work meant boarding everything up. Not only that but the air was cold out. It wasn't the winter cold that comes in either this was something else. The people of the mansion were boarding up all the windows as if a storm was coming.

* * *

Angel hammered in a nail and then stepped back as he looked to his work and a wave hit him. Buffy could see he was thinking about something so she walked over him and placed her hand on his shoulder and that broke his trance.

"What is it?" She asked.

"In the dream when I saw the mansion this is what it looked like." Angel stated and Buffy looked up to the bored home. What Angel was saying is that his dream was starting to fall into place. Angel put his arm around Buffy pulling her closer to hug her. From a distance Dawn saw the hug and smiled a little. She didn't know what was said but she hoped it was something good.

* * *

After the mansion was boarded up everyone was inside as the place seemed so much darker. As Angel took off his coat Kennedy then stood in front of him.

"When can we have weapons?" She asked.

"When he thinks were are ready." Molly stated and Kennedy looked to Amber and Molly.

"We need weapons to protect ourselves I mean look at what we just did." Kennedy pointed out to the darkness of the mansion. "Without weapons we're sitting ducks."

"Yeah, got a bad feeling about this." Andrew jumped in as he was still here. "It's going to come straight here." He pointed out and Angel looked around. He wanted to give the three potentials a weapon to defend themselves but it could do more damage because they are not well versed in weapons. Angel didn't say anything but knew Andrew was right. But the slayer walked away for a moment and wanted to be alone for a second as he went to the backside of the mansion.

He stood there looking through a small crack in one of the boards as Giles approached him. The sun will set any second now.

"Everyone knows you're calling the shots on this one." Giles was going to try and comfort his slayer.

"I hope it's the right one." Angel continued to look through the small crack. "I'd almost say get everyone to the basement and lock it, maybe the vampire will just pass us by." That was a thought but then it would come back and the group would just be living in fear. Giles walked closer to Angel stood next to the slayer.

"You have all my trust and faith. You're the first male slayer and you have proven twice over what you're capable of." Giles meant if anyone can kill this Turok-Han it's Angel.

"Guys!" A voice called out and Angel raced to the source. Amber came running in as everyone started to tense up. "It's Molly, she's gone."

* * *

Molly saw the last of signs of daylight disappear as she was in the woods out by the mansion. She didn't feel safe there in a confined area. So she ran into the woods to hide. Just then she heard something off in the distance and stopped to look around in the dark. It could just be animals as she reached for her small golden cross necklace.

Out in the woods some of the A-Team was there. Angel, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Doyle were looking for the run-a-way. At the mansion waited the other two potentials, Cordelia, Giles, Andrew and Xander. Angel needed to find Molly and fast as something was telling him the Turok-Han was here. He can sense when evil was close but this was different. He's never felt this kind of evil, this rage and fear.

Molly looked around and decided to run away from the direction she heard the noise coming from. She continued on and then tripped and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She got up to start hobbling when something grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She looked at the Turok-Han in the eyes as it started to squeeze the life from hers. She wanted to scream and she managed a yelp that lasted a moment before the Turok-Han grabbed her with his other hand twisting her neck and let her limp body fall. Then the old vampire saw the small golden cross necklace around her and reached for it ripping it off of her. It then crushed the cross in its hand without flinching and let out a roar letting others nearby know it made a kill.

* * *

The group that was in the woods heard the loud roar.

"It ain't coyotes." Doyle made that much clear and Angel realized what they might come up against and turned to half of his team.

"Get back to the mansion." The slayer ordered and they all looked lost. "Now,"

"Angel?" Buffy wasn't about to let him take on something like this alone.

"I said now." Angel ordered and they started to retreat as Angel held up his crossbow and went on a small hunting trip. Angel went deeper into the woods alone trying to tap into his slayer abilities and sense everything around him as it was dark out. He can see rather well in the dark but it's how things hide. Just then he saw something shiny in the under brush and reached for it and pulled out a rather thin chain with a cross on it. It had blood on it too and the slayer looked around for Molly but he didn't have to walk much further seeing a body on the ground.

Angel knelt down to Molly seeing her neck was twisted all the way around as she was on her stomach and her face was looking up to Angel. Just as the slayer went to get up something threw him and he hit a tree. Angel felt the sharp pain in his back and he looked up seeing the vampire walking to him. The vampire reached for the slayer but Angel kicked him back.

The slayer got up and took another swing but the vampire grabbed his fist and then slammed Angel against another tree and then swung at his face before Angel had a chance to get up. Angel went to the ground but was able to roll away before the uber vampire could kick him. Angel did a summersault and got back to his feet. The uber vampire ran at Angel and the slayer braced himself for a tackle although he was greatly misinformed how hard the tackle was going to be as the super vampire rammed into him which then rammed Angel into a tree. The vampire punched Angel in the ribs and then picked him up off his feet.

Angel managed to kick the vampire in his chest but with pain he was feeling all over and how everything seem to be slightly spinning the kick was rather a weak one at least for Angel. But the vampire didn't let go of the slayer and instead threw him like a Raggedy Ann Doll. This time Angel laid on the ground losing his breath for a moment.

Buffy stopped running and looked back to the woods and felt something was wrong. She couldn't leave Angel alone in there so she ran back in. Doyle, Dawn and Willow stopped running as well seeing Buffy was running back to the woods and followed her. No one goes in alone.

Angel flew to another tree and breathed heavily in pain as his head was starting to fog up. He more or less waved his hands around trying to knock the vampire's arms away but it was useless and the Turok-Han reached for the slayer and grabbed his neck lifting him up.

The last time Angel was bested like this was against Glory and back then he thought he couldn't move. Those were simpler days compared to now. Something was broken for sure his left arm was completely limp and numb. The Turok-Han brought Angel closer to him as the slayer was on the verge of blacking out but not without one good solid comeback. With his more functional right arm he punched the vampire in the face.

The Turok-Han let out a cry of pain as Angel managed to stake him. But like the Master one stake won't get the job done. The Turok-Han then threw Angel away and took off. But Angel didn't get up as his face hit the tree not his body.

Buffy saw the Turok-Han fleeing which only made her fear the worst. She smelt a lot of blood in the air right now. She saw Molly on the ground and she already knew she was dead. Buffy continued to search for Angel and couldn't find him and if her dead heart could race with fear it would be beating right out of her chest.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she couldn't think of doing anything else. "Angel!" She's lost him twice and she didn't want to lose him again. Just then she saw something in the distance and ran to the shadow.

Doyle, Dawn and Willow were back in the woods searching for Buffy and Angel. They had the gut feeling that Molly was dead. They were looking for their friends though. Just then it was Dawn who spotted two people and raced towards them followed by Willow and Doyle and they found Buffy on the ground cradling Angel in her arms. His face was bloody and bruised you almost couldn't recognize him. Buffy looked up as the flashlights shined on her and they could see tears in her eyes.

"He's still breathing," She sobbed. Her tears were a mix of fear and relief. Angel was alive but badly wounded.

"We got to get him to the hospital." Dawn stated getting closer to her brother.

"He won't make it." Buffy was sobbing, she could feel his heart rate and it was erratic. The moment was happening. Was it over? Was the third time really the charm?

* * *

Angel felt himself come around slowly as he laid there in bed. One eye slowly opened and saw that he was in his room at least a very blurred version of it. He went to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his head so he stayed down for a moment. He was in a lot pain come to think of it but he had to get up so he forced himself through the pain and sat on the side of the bed. His jacket was off but there was still blood on his jeans and shirt. He managed to use the wall as a crutch and made it to the bathroom and flipped on the light and seeing the true damage done.

His whole face was swollen. One eye was swollen shut and the other a nice bruise around it. His lip was split wide open and his face still had blood on it and the black and blue was forming. He had a gash on his forehead and cheek and all he could taste was blood. His chest felt tight and he could only imagine where other the bruises could be. It actually hurt to breathe meaning his ribs were bruised and some might be broken. His arms were torn up and he was surprised he didn't lose any teeth. He didn't look or feel like him self at all.

But first he needed to make sure his friends were ok and slowly made his way down stairs but his left arm hurt, he couldn't lift it, the arm was limp. Great, he dislocated it again; he knows that feeling. But he slowly crept on and now faced the stairs. Each step down it made it feel like his bones were shattering. When he reached the bottom he saw a clock and it read seven in the morning. He has been out cold since eight or so last night. But then again you can get so tired you just slip into a coma and he was in one.

Angle headed to the dinning area he heard whispering so he stopped to listen. Everyone has been up all night all-afraid of what just happened.

"There is no back up plan at all." It was Giles' voice. "We are the back up and if Angel barely made it out with this creature,"

"Then what else are we going to do?" Buffy asked. "We're the back up, we're it, we stop right now it's over completely."

"Angel barely made it, what about us?" Cordelia made a point. Angel could feel the fear from his friends and they have the right to be scared and they should be. This thing beat him down more than the god did. If he can't hack it no one here can especially the potentials who have no power at all.

"It's the First, it predates all that we know, and it's everywhere." Giles looked to Buffy, Dawn, Doyle, Anya, Cordelia, Willow and Xander. Giles sounded defeated as Angel listened. But this conversion told the slayer that his group needs him, they need a leader. The talking stopped as they looked up seeing Angel standing there looking like he was put through a meat grinder.

"Angel?" Buffy asked and then Xander stood up to help his friend to take a seat. He held up his hand stating he didn't want to move. Right now he felt so embarrassed for what has happened.

"I'm done," The slayer started. "I'm tired, I'm actually beyond tired." He continued to stand there looking to his family. It was taking all his energy and mental concentration to speak because he felt at any moment his body was going to give out. "I'm standing on the Mouth of Hell and I feel like it's going to swallow me whole." If this was that _'Hooray'_ speech to get everyone pumped it wasn't working right now. Was Angel saying that they were doomed? Game over? That maybe it was time pack and run for the hills?

Angel continued to look at the table, to his friends that have been with him from the start. They were all tired and scared. This place has killed them in different ways. But that's not where this conversion was leading towards.

"But the Hell Mouth will choke on me. It's going to choke on us. " Ok maybe it was getting better. "We don't know when this will come. We can't run; we can't hide. We can't pretend it's not the end because it is." The team looked around at each other.

"We've taken too much shit for too long. They want a war, then I'll give them a war one hell of a war. I'm done waiting, we're bringing the fight to them. I've seen the future and I'm going to tell you everything I saw. Once you know what we're up against then make your choice to stay or leave." Angel went on as his group listened, he was going to give them a chance to run or fight. "We're now an army, we just declared war. From now on, we aren't just going to fight our fears, we'll find them. There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil, and that's us."

The group all agreed as Angel walked to the table and Xander helped him to sit down. He was going to tell them everything in the dream whether it helps them or not. They need to know because they are his family. None of this was going to be easy and Angel cannot guarantee they will live through this but like he said, they will put up a fight before it's over.

* * *

The day went on and then night but no sleep was to be had at the mansion. Kennedy and Amber didn't sleep and after Angel went into detail about this future that wasn't impossible no one could sleep. Basically Angel just told everyone that they were all going to die. So as the morning was coming Andrew was jotting down all the events that he heard well more or less listened in on. Angel could see that his wounds were slowly healing and like before Buffy relocated his shoulder.

Right now the slayer was outside seeing the first hints of dawn and the air was cold, cold enough to see his breath. Angel leaned up against the wall seeing the night disappearing and the last few horrible days were gone but worst was still coming.

"You told them everything?" A voice asked and Angel got up from against the wall seeing Michael there.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

"It was for you and you alone to see." Michael answered looking to the slayer.

"They have the right to know." Angel justified his actions.

"Angel," The priest started.

"It's not going to happen, we can stop all this but the PTB needs to help too. Instead hiding information they can help us." Angel wanted to work with powers not against them.

"That's not how they operate." Michael insisted.

"So, what, we're just pawns on a board no matter the outcome?" Angel wanted to know and Michael wanted to say yes but then again he wanted to say no.

"It's destiny," Was all the priest could say and Angel turned his back. He was tired of hearing that word, destiny. What about choice, the right to chose your own fate? Angel then faced Michael.

"We're about to face the ultimate end," The slayer got closer to the priest. "A lot of people are going to die and you and the powers are going to do nothing about it?" He asked and Michael didn't say anything. "You want the world to end?"

"No," Michael didn't hesitate.

"Then why are you just standing there?" Angel asked which was a good question. "You and the powers have all this knowledge and…you're going to do nothing?"

"We have, we've put the right pieces together," Michael argued.

"And you're hoping for the right outcome." Angel finished but he sounded so upset. "That's not how this works, that's not how humans work. Putting us in the right place doesn't mean anything. And you do know the definition of insanity right?" Angel wanted to be sure. Michael didn't answer that. "This is not black and white. People are going to die and you won't do anything except hope the equation works." Michael looked to slayer. The gash on his cheek and forehead were still there. He had a black eye and the other eye was still swollen shut. His lip was still split but at least it was crusted over. He had his arm in a sling and he was lucky he didn't break anything just bruises and cuts and a pounding headache. Michael wanted to comment on the wounds but Angel had nothing else to say and went back inside leaving the man there.

**One Week Later**

Night had come but that doesn't mean the bus station stops. The amount of people coming into Sunnydale has started to dwindle a bit but this was a supernatural hot spot so you do get some people to come to see ghosts. But the young black woman getting off the bus wasn't here for ghosts as she looked around. She found the payphone and went for the phonebook. She went to search for a number and an address but found half the page to ripped out. Just then she looked up seeing a man in a cloak and his eyes sowed shut.

The young girl started to back away but then two more started to come from the shadows and so she did what any normal person would do, run. The three-cloaked men chased after her but then an arrow went through the head of one and the other two stopped looking around. The girl stopped to see who else was there and then someone jumped down from the building's roof and landed gracefully on the ground. With the butt-end of his crossbow he slammed it into the face of one on the men and then kicked the second one away. As they both went to regained themselves to fight Angel already loaded the crossbow again and then took out a knife. And seemed to happen at the same time to the girl. Angel threw the knife and then fired the crossbow killing the other two men.

The girl smiled knowing who this man was. He was taller than she had imagine too as he turned to face her.

"Wow," She was a bit breathless. "You're him, you're Angel." She stated.

"You ok?" Angel asked and she nodded. "Good, let's get the hell out of here." He insisted as he grabbed his discarded arrows and led the young girl out and they ran to his car. She's heard about the legendary Mustang too as they got in.

"Is it true you blew up the Judge with a bazooka and killed a god?" The girl asked as Angel looked to her. He had a feeling he'll be telling his war stories over and over again. At least today he looks more presentable. His eye wasn't swollen shut and the cuts and bruises were healing.

"Rona right?" Angel asked to be sure and she nodded. "Obviously you know who I am and well, welcome to the Hell Mouth." Angel put the car in first and they passed the _'Welcome to Sunnydale'_ sign.

* * *

Angel pulled up to the mansion and you couldn't tell if people were awake since everything was boarded up. Angel got out followed by Rona and she followed him up to the front doors and he went inside. It was dark at the entrance but as they walked to the weapons room Rona could see more light. Angel hung his crossbow up and Rona followed him as he took his jacket off and they were in the study. Giles and Buffy were there as well.

"Ah, Rona," Giles sounded pleased. "Welcome, I hope there wasn't too much trouble." If only Giles knew as Rona took a seat. "I take you've met the slayer." Rona nodded.

"Are we expecting more?" Buffy asked as she put one book away and was searching for another.

"No, but I have the Coven searching so we should expect more within the coming days." Giles answered and then picked up a small teacup. "In the mean time we should start thinking about rooms and quarters to sleep in."

"Well, there will never be enough bathrooms," Buffy added and Angel and Giles looked confused but Rona understood. There's always a line at the ladies room. "Willow and Dawn can share a room," Angel thought that's not going to go over well even if it's Willow. "Depending on how many show up might have to put all the boys in one room." Now Giles wasn't liking the hotel idea and it was quiet in the study and Buffy looked to a disapproving Angel and Giles. "What?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Giles suggested.

Right now the potentials were in the living room at the moment. While everyone wants to have their own room there is also a safety in numbers. Angel was a little curious to see how many people they can actually cram in here although he didn't know it would be all women. Then again Angel grew up with mostly women, his mom and Dawn and well somehow and he doesn't know why but he knows the difference between a liquid foundation and liquid to a powder foundation. And of course when Buffy came long. Lets just say things were about to get interesting around here.

In the living room the fireplace was set low while some potentials were up. Since the death of Molly and the huge beat down of the Turok-Han a few more potentials have come to town. Next to Rona three more have joined in and they were Chloe, Vi and Eve. Rona was placed in the living room with the others. Andrew was also in the living room mostly because Angel didn't want to give the nerd a room of his own. Angel headed back to the study while Xander came downstairs looking both very tired and yet wide-awake.

"Any trouble?" Giles asked Angel.

"Full on welcome committee." Angel answered and Buffy thought to herself that she should have gone too.

"The First knows they are coming then." Xander sat down at the table.

"Is Dawn up?" Angel asked and Xander nodded. A lot of excitement has happened. Angel was going to go upstairs to let his sister know he was safe. "Well, the First will always be one step ahead of us for now."

"So, how can we blindside it?" Buffy asked and Giles sighed.

"I've exhausted all the resources that I have." The Watcher was frustrated as he sat down at the table and then Anya came walking looking tired but she couldn't sleep.

"And I've even reached out to the demon world and nothing, at least nothing we already don't know." Anya then sat down.

"So, we're screwed." Xander summed up.

"Ok, well," Angel didn't have much to say about that. "We still need to find Spike."

"Can we just give up on him?" Xander asked and the other good question was why haven't they.

"It's because of the future, Spike chose sides at some point and I need all the fire power I can get. Two vampires with soul, I'll take it." Angel explained himself. "Plus it'll once more change this future, keep it from happening."

"Well, what if Spike did already chose sides?" Buffy asked. "He's evil again and then what?"

"Then I'll take him out. The First wants him and I won't let that happen." Angel declared.

"Ok, so let's make a list of what needs to happen with number one stopping the First," Buffy started. "The second is the uber vamp, it needs to go then we try to save or kill Spike." Buffy made a good list.

"How do we kill it?" Doyle asked as he came in.

"Stakes don't work," Angel knows that for a fact.

"We can try to trap it, let the sun do the rest." Willow was now here.

"Is this going to be like Dracula all over again?" Cordelia then came in and Doyle with his look told her to go back to sleep but he knows by now he can't tell her what to do.

"You know," Angel started. "When I started this I didn't believe it that there were vampires out there trying to kill us. I didn't believe in vampires all and then with my own two eyes I saw vampires and here we are facing a super vampire that cannot be killed by anything that we use." Angel was frustrated, tired and maybe even a little hungry.

"Well, there is one avenue we haven't tried." Giles stated and Angel leaned back in his chair with a welcome stands meaning it's time to throw ideas out there, if they have to scrape the bucket then so be it. "There is Belijoxa's Eye,"

"Giles," Anya jumped in.

"And exactly what part of town is that avenue in?" Xander quickly added.

"What the hell is it?" Angel was willing to try anything right now.

"Yeah, what is Botox's Eye?" Buffy asked.

"Belijoxa's," Giles corrected her. Buffy's been around for hundreds of years, can speak and read several different languages, taught herself on piano and how to read music, knows about the great philosophers of our time; but she has her moments and even in the mists of terror those moments bring a smile to Angel. "It's an oracle type creature that exists in a dark dimension."

"Yeah, because that's going to work." Cordelia pointed out.

"It's more of an internal vortex." Anya corrected the Watcher.

"Great," Buffy smiled a very sarcastic smile.

"Not really no," Anya couldn't take a joke at the moment.

"The point is only a demon can open the gateway." Giles added and then looked to Anya, Buffy and Doyle.

"Hey," All three scuffed at the same time.

"I'm only half," Doyle was quick to point out.

"And I'm an ex, ex-demon remember?" Anya added.

"And I have a soul and I sleep with the slayer." Buffy gave her reason but Angel gave a strange look hearing the last part mostly. How was sleeping with him counted her out? You know what some questions are left best unanswered.

"Besides while it knows quite a bit we can't be sure it knows how to kill this." Anya did not want to see the eye. It's part of the demon world and if sides are being taken this thing might be rooting for the wrong team.

"We're running out of time." Angel reminded them meaning they have to do something.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground Spike managed to break free. He was about to get one of the Bringers to come close and was about steal his knife and cut loose. The problem now was he didn't quite know where he was. And he knows whatever was torturing will find him.

* * *

The sun was now up and so was the mansion. Room at the dining table was starting to slim down so in order to get food they laid everything out on the table and the people would get in line buffet style. Everyone was eating around the mansion and Angel was in study at the table eating as Andrew came in.

"Uh, uh hi," He stuttered a little and Angel looked up. "Am, am I still a hostage?"

"Look, I don't have time to babysit but I'm pretty sure you know way too much at the moment. And I swore to protect all people including you, so no you are not a hostage but you are a guest in this mansion." Angel answered and Andrew knew what that meant and then turned to Buffy.

"Thank you." He said to her and then took off to the kitchen hoping there were still some eggs left.

* * *

After breakfast was over Angel and Buffy were leaving as Giles got a call from the Coven that a new potential was already here in town. Her Watcher was killed but managed to hide her. A powerful seer of the Coven managed to see her despite the PTB blocking all seers and auras at the moment.

* * *

Buffy and Angel made it to the hotel and found the room. Buffy knocked on the door but there was no answer. Maybe she was still asleep. Angel looked through the window and his eyes widen. Buffy looked over to him and by the look she knew something was wrong. She kicked the door down and they rushed in seeing a body face down with a pool of blood around her. The blood was still fresh meaning that something got here before them.

Buffy got to the floor and when she felt the body it was already cold.

"Damnit!" Angel yelled, he was losing more of his sisters than he was gaining.

* * *

At the dining table there was a massive argument going on between all the potentials and the group. Most of it boiled down to _'we're all going to die.'_ Angel stood at the head of the table trying to figure something out but first something had to happen.

"Everyone! Shut-up!" Angel yelled and that was a start. "I get it, we're all tired and scared because I am too." He couldn't hold back on anything. "I've seen a horrible future, and I've never faced anything like this. But we need to stay together otherwise the First will pick us off one by one." He made it clear one what they have to do. "Right now we few sources to help but we do have the bible which spells out everything. We know if all the seals break it starts. So that is a start. We get through this by pulling together not apart."

"Yeah," Andrew jumped in. "Where would the Justice League be if they hadn't put their differences aside to stop the imperious shape shifting alien horde?" He asked and Xander smiled a little getting the reference but everyone else looked confused.

"Andrew," Angel directed his attention to him and he looked to the slayer. "Please, don't help me."

"Look, we have two more hours before sunset." Xander added. "Plan B, we need it."

"Get the hell out of dodge?" Kennedy asked. Angel then looked to Willow.

"I need a barrier, something really strong and really big." Angel put his order in and Willow nodded. "Everyone takes a weapon and it might not hurt to bless this place."

"It's an agent of evil, it's going to take a lot." A voice said and everyone looked up seeing Michael there. "You can use a few extra hands." He was offering to help.

* * *

Even though the mansion was boarded up there was more to do. Angel got out of his car after parking it behind the mansion. All the cars were behind the mansion for two reasons. One it made it look like no one was home and two they parked close for a quick get-a-way. Angel looked up to the sky knowing night was coming and soon. People were coming in and out of the mansion with supplies packing the cars just in case they left.

"Alright, Willow has something a brewing." Buffy met up with Angel. "Michael is blessing the place and Dawn has given everyone a weapon."

"Now we wait." Angel stated the next step but Buffy pulled him closer to her.

"I'm scared Angel," She started. "I'm scared for you because I thought I lost you…again," Angel then pulled her in closer. "Its getting cold and it's not the it's winter put on cute boots cold…it's death." Angel understood what she was saying. "Death is coming and I can't lose you to it again." Angel pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm scared too." Angel admitted because he was. Glory was a hard battle but this thing, what if he does die?

* * *

Angel sat by the big window in the living room. The lights of the mansion were all off and just a few candles were around to light the way. They were hoping to look like they've fled, maybe that'll work. But if it doesn't then they'll fight. Angel had his crossbow tight in his hands and he looked through one of the small cracks between the boards. He could see shadows gathering outside and with each shadow coming his heart beat a little faster.

Everyone in the mansion was very quiet waiting for something. Father Michael stood in a dark corner watching them. He's been a part of some of their battles but this one was truly a life or death one.

"There's another," Dawn whispered to Angel as she held her katana. Willow sat there while something hovering in front of her. It was going to blast away evil things around them. Just then Angel saw the Turok-Han and he stood up.

"Formation!" He said in a loud whisper and the team did that. Michael joined the fold as they heard the thing bang on the door and it only took one good hit and it came through. But then Willow put up a barrier. The Turok-Han then stood there and started to pace.

"Now what?" Cordelia asked.

"Get to the cars." Angel answered. "I'll hold it off."

"What, no!" Buffy protested.

"Buffy, you're going with you are the next strongest person here that can protect the girls." Angel explained. "I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"Angel," Dawn now protested.

"Go," Angel ordered as the girls started to leave with Doyle and Cordelia leading them and Michael helping them file out. Andrew followed as Giles knew he had to leave but he didn't want the slayer to do this alone. But Xander and Anya pulled the Watcher along. Now it was just Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Willow. "I said go." He looked to Dawn and Buffy.

"No." Buffy protested again.

"I said go! Now!" Angel wasn't going to continue to argue and Willow grabbed both Buffy and Dawn pulled them along. The barrier will stay up for a little bit. Angel stood there with his crossbow pointing at the Turok-Han waiting.

The group ran out the back as some Bringers started to attack but the group itself has fought worse than this. They all got into the cars and started to drive away leaving the Mustang behind. Buffy looked back to the mansion seeing the lonely car still there hoping she would hear it roar to life and start following them. But they rounded to the other side of the mansion and started to make their way off the property while hitting some Bringers in the process.

The barrier started to come down and Angel had his finger on the trigger and the vampire was ready and once the last of the spell broke it charged after Angel and he fired. It might not kill the thing but it will slow it down. He then flipped his crossbow around slammed the butt end to the vampire's face but the vampire smacked Angel down. Angel kicked the vampire away and then took out a vial of holy water, got up and slammed it at the vampire's face. That did some damage. Then Angel took out knife and stabbed it in the chest. The uber vamp then grabbed Angel and threw him and the slayer went through both a glass window and through the board and landed on the outside.

* * *

The group made it to the Sunnydale Catholic Church as Michael led them up the steps and inside.

"What are we doing here?" Rona asked.

"It's a holy place, church of God, it might keep the thing out and keep you guys safe." Michael answered and Buffy seemed ok with it. "Close all the doors."

"Then what? Wait for it to show up?" Rona asked.

"You know, all you've been doing since you've arrived is bitch and moan." Kennedy started.

"Hey!" Buffy stepped in. "Right now this is the safest place to be." She reminded them. "Angel bought us time and for all we know he's dead because he gave you a little extra time." Dawn knew the thought of Angel dead was killing Buffy and it was killing her. "We stay here until daylight."

* * *

The A-Team and the potentials were all scattered around the church sitting in the pews waiting. Buffy sat on the steps near the Alter waiting and dreading each minute that passed. Just then in the dead silence everyone hear banging at the church doors and they all jumped up. Maybe it was Angel or some person wanting to come in but everyone started to gather together as the banging continued. The doors then opened and something came through.

"It's here." Michael muttered. It started to walk in the church and if that thing was here it meant Angel was dead. The potentials all stood there in fear but the A-Team however started to form up. They will not go down in a fight. Michael joined in with the group as the potentials hung back with Andrew.

The Turok-Han stood there unwaivered that this was holy ground and it was a sign of things to come. Buffy was at the front of the group and she had to protect what was left or the world will stand no chance. Just then though she smiled. No one else was smiling because only she could hear it but it won't take long for the others to hear it either.

"Five," Buffy started and everyone started to hear that sound of a familiar engine. "Four," The group started to back away. Michael then looked to the girls behind him and knew what was coming.

"I think these girls are in for a special show tonight." Michael commented knowing what was about to happen and the whole group smiled. The slayer was coming and he was probably pissed and you never make a slayer angry.

"Three," Buffy continued as they continued to back up. "Two…one…"

Just then the stained glass shattered as a Mustang came riding through. The team back up quicker as the Mustang was now fully in the church. It then hit the Turok-Han and the thing went flying across the way.

"Whoa," Rona muttered as Angel got out of the Mustang and held up his crossbow and fired and reloaded and fired again. The Turok-Han started to charge now and Angel threw the crossbow away and took out a huge bowie knife from under his black trench coat. He then charged at the Turok-Han and instead jumping as the vampire thought he would Angel slid to the floor and sliced at the demon. The Turok-Han fell to the floor screaming as it's black blood started to pool after losing a limb. Angel got up and started to walk over to the vampire knowing it was still very powerful even for the loss of an arm.

The Turok-Han got up and charged again to Angel and swiped at him but the slayer ducked and managed to slice the knife across the vampire's chest and then kicked the Turok-Han back. For Angel it was fool me once shame on you, you get one shot and this vampire missed his. Angel ran the knife through the vampire's torso and it screamed in pain as all the blades the group has are blessed with holy water. Angel then took the bowie knife out quickly and then sliced the head off and the body fell as it turned to dust.

Angel tossed the bowie knife aside as he added to his book of vampire kills and then looked to the group. Michael looked happy that the vampire was dead but the church was destroyed.

"I don't know what's coming next but it then it'll be us, standing." Angel started as he looked to the potential slayers who for a time started to doubt him but after what they just saw there were no more doubts. "If we do our parts we'll show them even for one bright shining moment, they don't own us. We'll be the last standing." Angel looked to both his team and the future slayers. "This isn't going to get any easier, this was only the beginning. But if we stand together we stand a chance. So who's with me?"

"You destroyed the church though." Michael added as Angel started for his car.

"Bill me." Was Angel's response as he got in, started up the car, backed out from the hole he created and drove out.

* * *

The mansion was still dark but everyone will be able to sleep tonight at some point. After everything that's happened it still has the group wired.

"I can use a drink." Doyle stated breaking the silence. A lot has happened in the last few hours and days.

"Drinks all around then." Xander got up and walked to the cabinet in the study that held some aged alcohol. Everyone was gathered around and even Dawn had a glass of whisky only Angel wasn't drinking just water. As much as he wanted alcohol he knew he couldn't do that to himself.

"This is it." Angel started looking to everyone. It all made sense now after killing the uber vamp.

"This is what?" Xander asked as Michael walked in after doing a small sweep around the mansion.

"We're no longer the A-Team," Angel declared as his friends looked at him. "We make our own destiny. We're Team Freewill." That was their new name. "A slayer, a vampire with soul, a Watcher, an ex-demon, maybe a key, a witch, half demon, ex-cheerleader, rough PTB and a wannibe jock." Angel named the people of the team hoping Michael will join in.

"Hey," Xander protested to the wannibe jock part.

"It's awesome." Angel finished the toast and they all sipped their drinks. Dawn could only manage a sip as the whiskey burned her throat.

"It's not funny." Giles reminded the slayer. Dawn continued to look at her glass and it still had a good three more sips left. Doyle could see the young girl having a hard time.

"Not laughing." Angel added looking to his Watcher. "Tired of destiny of being ruled by it. We're going to make this up on our own." They were going to do this their way.

"You ok Dawnie?" Doyle asked and she shook her head no.

"It's like drinking battery acid." Dawn commented on the harshness of the liquor and it felt like it was going to come back up. Doyle took the glass and downed the rest of the alcohol.

"It's an acquired taste," Doyle added and Dawn was skeptical of that. Just then something came through the doors and everyone heard it and rushed to see what it was. Spike was standing there bloody, bruised and then he fell to the floor in sheer exhaustion. Angel ran over to the tired vampire and put arm around him and helped him to his feet.

"Glad you're back home." Angel muttered to Spike and the vampire nodded.

"What did I miss?" Spike asked while others went to help him as they escorted to a more comfortable place to lay down.

_**And now cue up Come With Me Now. Hoped you enjoy this action packed chapter. It gets better as we continue on. I will have a chapter review in the forum with a sneak peek. Now for the next chapter we're all going to need to take a step back, more like go back about a year or so. There is a spin off story called Blackest Night by Nikon the Vampire. If you don't read it you'll be rather lost in the next chapter. Not completely lost but reading that story will help a lot for the next chapter. It takes place just after Book 5 and before Book 6. Also send Nikon some love because he is also my Beta Reader he deserves props. **_

_**So while you're waiting for the next chapter you can read Blackest Night and speculate on what's going to happen next between that story and the sneak peeks. Don't forget about the poll and the deadline that comes with it, 10 days left to cast your vote. And until the next posting thank you everyone for reading, you're all the best. **_

_Chapter 14 The Vampire Slayer_

_Angel headed down to the basement to let the girls know that it was time to eat but as he went down there he heard some arguments. _

"_We aren't strong like him, how can we fight?" Rona asked and then they all looked up seeing Angel standing there._

"_Yes you are." Angel jumped into the conversion. "No, you may not have my powers but think about this. You have potential; you were born with something. I know this because I've felt something all my life before I was called." Angel continued on. "You guys have instincts no one else does, you have this gut feeling no one else does."_

"_Then can you teach us?" Kennedy stepped forwards and asked. Angel wasn't sure if he could. He thought about it and nodded and the girls smiled a little bit. He has taught Dawn and look at her now. It's the one thing he can do to help them keep themselves safe and at least have a chance._

"_Come on," He ushered them up the stairs to eat. _


	14. The Vampire Slayer

**Chapter 14 The Vampire Slayer**

_**A/N: You guys are going to love this chapter. But, but there is one thing that must be done before reading this. If you have not, repeat, if you have not read Darkest Night by Nikon the Vampire then it will be very helpful if you did. If you have then enjoy this chapter and once you have read Darkest Night you'll still love this chapter. Enjoy. **_

_Everywhere is freaks and hairies  
Dykes and fairies, tell me where is sanity  
Tax the rich, feed the poor  
'Til there are no rich no more_

_I'd love to change the world_  
_But I don't know what to do_  
_So I'll leave it up to you_

_Population keeps on breeding_  
_Nation bleeding, still more feeding economy_  
_Life is funny, skies are sunny_  
_Bees make honey, who needs money, No none for me_

_I'd love to change the world_  
_But I don't know what to do_  
_So I'll leave it up to you_

_Oh yeah!_

_World pollution, there's no solution_  
_Institution, electrocution_  
_Just black and white, rich or poor_  
_Senators stop the war_

_I'd love to change the world_  
_But I don't know what to do_  
_So I'll leave it up to you_

_I'd Love to Change the World by Jetta_

**Three Months Ago**

Victoria looked outside the window of the warehouse while her brother Rick filled up a coffin. She knew something was coming as her steely blue eyes pierced the night. Her dark blonde hair streamed down to her shoulders. The idea of a big evil had been nagging her slayer mind for a while now. A long time coming.

She looked at her brother who was frantically reading books and papers. It felt like Rick was taking too long to pack and they were in a time crunch. They had to get out and now. As Victoria stood there looking at the door waiting for something terrible to come through she felt someone pulling her hand. Victoria then looked to her brother as he pulled her along.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he quickly walked her to the coffin.

"Get in," Rick insisted and Victoria looked to her brother.

"What?" She exclaimed very confused.

"Vicky," Rick started as he got closer. "You need to hurry, there's not much time. These books have to get to Angel and Buffy." Rick started.

"We're going together." Victoria was convinced of that but Rick continued to stare at her. "We are right?" He continued to stare at his twin sister that he's been fighting with side by side for two thousand years. He shook his head slowly and Victoria started to feel her eyes getting hot with tears. "But, we've finally found each other." She's been without her brother for a hundred years and they've just been reunited for a year now.

"I know", Rick said holding her sister tight. "But one of us has to hold them off and the other has to get to Sunnydale." Rick informed her and she stood there. "This will protect you from daylight as you travel." Rick then showed her the coffin as the books were pushed against the sides so Victoria could laydown comfortably in it. She turned and faced him shaking her head no. "Vicky, there's bigger things than you me right now. If this world is going to survive you need to go." Victoria still stood there not wanting to leave him. "I'll be ok, and Angel will keep you safe he knows how to keep a little sister safe."

"You're only older by six minutes." Victoria reminded him and he smiled a little and she just leaned in for a hug knowing no matter how this ends she'll never see Rick again. "I'll see you again someday." She pulled away and now she had tears in her eyes. It's been her and Rick for so long she's almost forgotten everything else before they were slayers and then vampires. Rick then started to help her into the coffin as she started to lay down in it. They were back in Rome so the travel to Sunnydale California was going to be a long one. Rick looked into the coffin seeing his sister laying there knowing this will be the last time he sees her.

"Say hey to Dawn for me." He was trying to be light hearted in this and Victoria forced a smile. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, one last time they held hands. "We can do this, Angel can do this." He assured Victoria and she nodded. She had to believe it or they were all going to die.

Rick closed the coffin and nailed it shut. He pulled out a cell phone and typed in a message. The back door of the warehouse opened and two vampires came out. "Put this on the next ship", Rick ordered. "MOVE!"

The vampires grunted as they moved the Coffin. They closed the door behind them. Rick walked towards the window and looked outside. He saw movement. A lot of movement. He smiled and walked towards the center of the room. He pulled out a Katana and stared at the front door. The door banged. It banged hard. The male slayer vampire gripped his sword hard. The door broke down and a large 15 foot demon troll appeared. Behind him, several demons in robes.

"Bringing the big guns huh", Rick stated as he twirled his sword.

* * *

The coffin was so dark. Victoria was in tears and crying. She could hear it. Her slayer vampire hearing was in tune to the battle far away. Her brother was outnumbered at least 20 to 1. He was giving the battle of his life. Then, he was gone. She could always feel her brother even when they were apart for a hundred years but now, there was nothing. There's was an empty space in her now. It felt like time was now in a stand still as she laid in her coffin and she wondered if she was going to be in this place forever. Maybe she was just laying in her own grave.

But that's not what scared her, what was scaring her right now is Rick was gone. Her brother was gone, after two thousands years together he was gone. When this coffin opens up he won't be there. The only thing she had right now that was going through her head was her brother, them growing up together, being called at the same time as slayers, dying together as slayers, being vampires together. And now she was alone. Her other half was gone. Rick always told her that he was there when her heart first beat and he will be there to the last beat. Even if their hearts stopped beating years ago. They were no longer "we" but "I". Victoria laid in the coffin not knowing what was happening or going to happen but the mission remained the same, get to Sunnydale and to get to her second slayer brother.

**Present Day Sunnydale**

Morning tends to start early around the mansion it was no different even with the First gaining strength. Buffy along with the help of Dawn and Giles were trying to put together a breakfast to feed everyone that was now staying at the mansion. More potentials were coming that much was for sure. The ones here have now seen the power of the slayer and can see that Angel can protect them. But Buffy also stated that they needed to protect themselves as well. They cannot be damsels in distress because no one is coming to save them.

While Buffy was stirring a huge bowl of eggs she was humming. It's an old tune as well and Giles recognized it as he prepared his tea. Dawn wouldn't know it though, most people wouldn't unless you fought in World War I. Buffy was a bystander in that war. She was actually on her way to the USA right at the start of the war. She arrived in New York City in 1919 and the war ended in 1918. She was traveling at the time when the war started on July 28 1914. She had been en-souled for sixteen years. She was trapped in France when it happened so she saw a lot of death and destruction. In fact one city in France that was devastated was Arras France. The way it looked at the end of the war is a complete one-eight degrees on what it looks like now.

Buffy was stuck in France the entire time and it delayed her trip to America by five years. She came to the States for one reason, erase the past although that past did find her. But during the war as there were many funerals one song was played a number of soldiers' funerals. The song is known as Lay Me Down, a Scottish man sung it for his wife but the words describe that of a soldier. The people around the mansion were soldiers. They didn't wear uniforms, fly planes or fight with guns. They were different soldiers fighting a completely different war that nearly all the world didn't know even existed. While the tune she hummed was haunting it was something that she always wanted until she found her family.

Giles only knows the song in passing and sometimes he forgets just what Buffy was able to live through. She saw how Britain was a world powerhouse and it's demise. She wasn't in the USA but she did witness the birth of a nation. She's seen the rise and fall of the Ottoman Empire, witness the Nazi war, WWI and WWII, Vietnam. She was alive during the first mission to the moon. She's seen the taking down of the Berlin Wall and in fact she won't say it but she cried during the Kennedy Assassination, both of the Kennedys. She's seen the building up of cities, dirt paths to paved roads, horse drawn carriages to motor vehicles. Maybe everyone here forgets that from time to time. But the tune she hummed was both a beautiful and haunting tune if one knows it.

Buffy stopped stirring the eggs and then poured them into the pan to start cooking them. Giles snapped out the daze he was in and started to look around. War was on their doorstep and they should be scared not making breakfast. But something about doing the mundane keeps you sane. It's the one thing you can control.

Angel headed down to the basement to let the girls know that it was time to eat but as he went down there he heard some arguments.

"We aren't strong like him, how can we fight?" Rona asked and then they all looked up seeing Angel standing there.

"Yes you are." Angel jumped into the conversion. "No, you may not have my powers but think about this. You have potential, you were born with something. I know this because I've felt something all my life before I was called." Angel continued on. "You guys have instincts no one else does, you have this gut feeling no one else does."

"Then can you teach us?" Kennedy stepped forwards and asked. Angel wasn't sure if he could. He thought about it and nodded and the girls smiled a little bit. He has taught Dawn and look at her now. It's the one thing he can do to help them keep themselves safe and at least have a chance.

"Come on," He ushered them up the stairs to eat.

* * *

The girls were all in the basement now. The school day was over and Angel had them in the training room along with Dawn, Buffy and Spike. Dawn was off to the corner knowing the lesson. Angel had Buffy and Spike standing before the girls.

"What do you feel?" He asked them and they looked around at each other. "You should have the urge to run."

"Then what's the point?" Rona asked.

"Because it's ok to run." Angel answered and that wasn't an answer they all expected and they seemed confused. "It's not about jumping into the fight and sometimes you have to have to run in order to regain focus." Angel looked to hi class. "And I'm going to be honest you're going to die anyways because we're mortals. The only two that could live forever are these two." Angel took to Spike and Buffy. "Even then they have some limitations. But being slayer doesn't give you a right to live. A slayer dies in order to save those around them."

This was a very different way to look at this. These girls probably have this divine view of the slayer but really what Angel just said is true. They are here to die, it's the end result. "I've died twice already. I know Dawn will die, I'm not very accepting about it but I know it will happen at some point. Being the slayer even a potential doesn't give you a right to live but an honor to die. You put others before you." Buffy liked that idea of a slayer.

"Now, we have issues and we need to figure them out and fast." Angel was going to get down to the point of the lesion and then show some basic fight moves for them. "The First is in remission right now. It seemed it put a lot of effort into the uber vampire and since I killed it, it needs to rethink a few things. Also I don't think it'll be pulling on Spike's strings for a bit." Spike looked a little relieved. "But the downside is that the First is regrouping and that's never good."

"So, what's next?" Kennedy asked.

"We need to up our game as well and be ready for the unexpected. The First has connections, unlimited resources and we need to be ready for whatever it might through at us." Angel went on.

"And when it throws whatever it is then what?" Kennedy asked.

"We throw something heavier back." Buffy answered and Dawn smiled.

"You guys are tired and scared I know because I was too, still am." Angel went on. "But you're here for a reason. You know how many people wonder why they are here? Some go their whole lives wondering and never find out. But I know somewhere in you, you know who you are, why you're here. Just think," Angel wanted them to really understand who they are. "You have greater purpose than most, a greater calling and you are here now accepting that. Whether you live or die just know what you want to die for and know you might saved more than just one life. You are here because you are the chosen ones. Act like it."

* * *

Angel was at school now in his little office. He was writing down the grades for the day and most of the time it's A's. As long as the kids dress out they get a B, if they participate they get an A. Gym is very hard to fail. As he was writing down the grades the door opened and Amanda poked her head in and Angel looked up.

"Coach, can I come in?" She asked and Angel nodded. "Do, do people think you're weird?" She asked and he wasn't sure where this was going. Angel had to think about it. His work outside of school is weird but unless you knew that Angel was a typical guy. "I mean, I've seen strange stuff and you happen be there, everyone likes you. And then there's me," She paused for a moment. "Like the day you called me to fight you."

"I'll be honest, we're all a little weird." Angel wanted to help her out. "What's wrong?" And that meant Amanda could sit down and talk.

"People pick on you when we're weird but what if a guy does it like all the time?" Amanda asked and Angel started to pick up on it.

"You mean, he likes you?" Angel wanted to be sure where this was going and she nodded.

"If you like someone why pick on them?" Amanda asked.

"Because they are just as insecure as you are." Angel answered and that made sense. Angel then thought about Buffy. "Mortal enemies just might like each other but they pick on each other, it's how they relate." Buffy played hard to get with him but then again he did the same.

"So, we are weird." Amanda summed it up.

"Is everything ok?" Angel asked as he picked up something from her. Amanda adverted her eyes a little and sighed.

"I feel…trapped…" She answered and Angel listened. "I feel…you have that feeling in you that you know something that you might not want to know? And know something is coming and you should run but…"

"You don't." Angel finished and she nodded. Angel leaned back in his chair thinking. "Amanda," She looked up at him. "I want you to do something for me." She nodded and he hoped it was going to scare her. "Everyday from now on unless I say so, go straight home from school. Don't go out after dark and stay visible." Amanda looked confused but then again she felt like he was reassuring her. "Do you know the mansion outside of town?" And she nodded. "If something is after you or you feel something is wrong, go there ok?" She nodded to him in full understanding.

* * *

Angel walked through the mansion doors and looked around as Dawn followed him in. As soon as she met up with him after school he was like on this straight forwards get out of school deal. Just as she was following him Buffy came racing in.

"We have something." Both Angel and Buffy said at the same time.

"Well then," Dawn jumped in looking at Angel and Buffy.

Buffy led Angel into the study as there was a huge coffin sitting in the room. The A-Team stood around it as it has yet to be opened.

"Wonder what's inside?" Doyle asked.

"Maybe it's a sick joke." Cordelia added wondering what could be inside. Angel then looked up to Giles and the Watcher was confused and the same idea was running through everyone's mind, what if there was a dead potential slayer in there.

"We need to open it." Andrew stated as he stood there. "I mean it's the only way to tell."

"As stupid as that it the boy is right." Spike walked in with a crowbar. "I'll do the honors." Then with the hook side of the bar he jammed it in where the lid of the coffin met with the body. Spike then started to push down on the bar and the coffin began to open. Spike jumped and the lid of the coffin flew open and woman sat up finally seeing light. Dawn's eyes widen seeing the woman.

"Victoria!" She seemed completely shocked and the woman looked to her.

"You got big Dawn." Victoria replied but everyone else was lost. "Is Angel here?" She asked and then spotted the slayer. Her vampire instincts kicked in and she knew he was the slayer.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Buffy asked and then she turned the legendary Elizabeth.

"You've met my brother, Rick," Victoria answered and Buffy's eyes widen and she was about to attack Victoria but Dawn stopped her. This still has yet to answer everyone else's questions though. "I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Victoria stood up in the coffin.

"Yeah, because when your brother took my soul that didn't hurt anyone." Buffy was rhetoric back at her.

"I'm really lost," Angel more or less mutter.

"I could never hurt my own slayer line." Victoria looked around and then to Angel. Dawn looked to her brother as well as he stood there.

"You're a vampire," Angel stated and the potentials took a step back along with the A-Team.

"Wasn't always one, I was slayer like you same with Rick." Victoria stated, oh what a story this was going to be.

**Rome 5 B.C.**

_The Roman battlefield looked like a wasteland of corpses. Bodies of Roman and Barbarian soldiers covered the countryside. The green hills were stained with the blood of men in battle. None had an idea of what caused so much death until it was too late. Death had reached the battlefield not in sword or spear form but in fang form._

_A group of ten vampires feasted on top of the hill. They were savage and uncivilized. They saw the battle. They saw the bloodshed. And they feasted on everything that moved. They fed on the dead not caring whether they breathed or not. Their fangs pierced the dead flesh. They sucked the warm corpses dry._

_A dark cool breeze was the only sound a human could hear. But vampire senses were more alert. They felt the presence. Then they heard the calm beating of two human hearts. They all stood up and looked upon the bottom of the hill. They saw two humans. In the dark night, their facial factions were unrecognizable. But they could tell. They were a man and a woman, young and vibrant._

_Ricardous smiled as he saw his ten opponents. He than looked at his twin sister Victoria with a fierce determination on her face. The girl twirled her stake in her hand. She smiled back at her twin brother. _

_"The one with less kills does the chores tomorrow." Victoria said as she sprinted up hill. Ricardous was having none of that. He pulled his sword out and ran after her._

_The vampires saw the fresh meat running up the hill. They all screamed a battle cry and started running down. The siblings moved with blunt force. Their weapons found their mark quickly. Soon, the small group of vampires were nothing but dust._

_"Did you keep count?" Ricardous asked his sister._

_Victoria just smiled and stretched. All of the sudden she gasped. Rick's eyes widened in horror seeing an arrow sticking out of his sister's shoulder. He turned his attention towards the origin and his face fell. Twenty vampires were at the bottom of the hill. They were led by the master vampire Ambrosianus._

_"You are hard to catch up to." The master vampire said. "It feels liked I have been hunting you for an eternity."_

_Victoria pulled the arrow from her shoulder and nodded to Ricardous signaling she was ok. Ricardous nodded back and turned towards their enemy. _

_"Want to finish this once and for all?" Ricardous asked._

_Ambrosianus smiled as his yellow eyes filled with hate and determination. _

_"It ends tonight!" The gang of vampires started running up the hill just as Victoria stood up. Ricardous swung his sword and started decapitating, but the numbers game was soon a factor. Sure enough, the sibling slayers were kneeled on that battlefield. Their hands tied behind their back._

_Ambrosianus walked right up behind Victoria's back. _

_"You two," The master vampire said as her caressed Victoria's cheek. Her brown wavy hair moved in accordance to the wind's command "You are full of pride. You think just because you are slayers, you are better than vampires?"_

_"Leave her alone!" Ricardous said. Ambrosianus smiled and evil smile. _

_"If she were a vampire…" The vampire said. "Would you kill her?" The evil demon then bit into the female slayer's neck._

_"Noo!" Rick exclaimed. He felt part of himself start to die. He felt Victoria's life abandon her body. He than saw Ambrosianus slit his wrist and start feeding the dead female slayer. Tears were streaming down Ricardous cheeks. _

_Hours seemed like minutes as all waited. Then Victoria opened her eyes. Hew yellow evil eyes looked around. _

_"You bastard!" Rick said to Ambrosianus._

_Ambrosianus smiled as he helped Victoria to her feet. _

_"I am hungry, Victoria said._

_Ricardous could not take it anymore. In a feat of strength fueled by anger he stood up throwing his vampire captors away as if they were rag dolls. He moved as lightning towards his sister's boot, where a hidden stake always remained. He pulled out the weapon and encrusted the wood into Ambrosianus's heart. The master vampire's smile faded as he turned to ash. Ricardous moved across the pack like the wind. The stake made it into it's mark. But soon the adrenaline faded and seven remaining vampires pinned him tight. His face was covered in ash as they took his stake and handed it to Victoria. Victoria looked at what was once his brother and smiled._

_"You said you would protect me always." She said._

_"Yes," Ricardous said sadly._

_"You said we would be legend." Victoria said._

_"Yes." Ricardous answered._

_"You said vampires would fear us." Victoria said._

_"Yes." Ricardous said._

_Victoria smiled and looked at his brother in the eye. _

_"We have eternity for that." She said evilly. She than staked the vampires holding his brother. Her moves were faster than he had ever seen her. Soon Ricardous whole body was covered in ash. His vampire sister then looked at him in the eyes. "We battle together." She said._

_"We die together." Ricardous concluded. Victoria smiled as she sunk her fangs into his brother's neck._

Victoria finished her story to the A-Team as some sat at the table in the study and a few others stood around the room. Angel was sitting directly in front of Victoria listening.

"That's all we've done since, killed what should be killed, hunt the monster that we never wanted to become." Victoria paused for a minute looking around at everyone. "I lost contact with Rick and he came here to Sunnydale. He found me again."

"You both have souls." Angel stated and she nodded.

"So, what that's three vampires now with souls?" Xander asked.

"I had it before it was cool." Buffy reminded them and Victoria and Spike looked at her and she shrugged. "Well, I did," She muttered a little.

"A lot of history that you all read was by myself and Rick, lures, myths all that." Victoria seemed to be getting anxious though. "It started a few months ago, a shift and then increase of the supernatural."

"Yeah, the Hell Mouth is more…mouthy…" Willow added in and Victoria nodded.

"Rick and I packed all the books that might help in someway, decoders stuff like that." She continued on.

"Where's Rick?" Dawn asked and Victoria looked to her but didn't have to verbally answer. Victoria took a moment to regain herself but Angel saw a small tear trying to form. He wondered how much Dawn cried when he died. Victoria straightened herself up and looked up to Angel.

"Big brothers always try to be the hero." She added and Angel had to give her the faintness smile because it was true. "Rick was the first male slayer. It happens not often like two thousands years often and it only happens with twins." Angel sat there thinking that he had a twin sister at one point. That was a theory among the Council as well. "He died to make sure I got the books to you and try to build up some front because what's happening is big."

Angel was quiet as he was thinking. He wasn't so much thinking he was not the only male slayer but the fact that a very old vampire that was once a slayer is telling him that the end is bigger than he could probably fathom, that her twin brother fought and died to get her here to him. He then looked to Dawn and he knows the feeling of putting your life down to save your little sister. He then looked to Victoria seeing that part of her was empty.

"Ok," Giles started and Victoria looked over to the Watcher. "So, you know what is happening?" He asked.

"Somewhat but it's an unpredictable future because of the vagueness in the words. I know once the Seven Seals are broken then there's no stopping it and based on what's going on," Victoria looked around. "One has been broken, war." It wasn't the war of the underworld there was actually talk of nations at war. "Only an extremely powerful demon can open those seals."

"Ok, so we're all caught up for the most part. We know that." Buffy seemed a little frustrated because they keep repeating themselves. "We're working on the seals but in the mean time we have potential slayers coming to town." Victoria then looked confused.

"Why bring them here?" She asked.

"It's where they were told to go." Cordelia answered.

"Where it's the most dangerous place?" Victoria asked.

"See, it all makes sense, the enemy would want us to send them somewhere else. So, we actually have them fooled." Doyle jumped into the conversion but Victoria didn't look convinced at all. "Angel can handle it, he killed the Chaka-Khan," Victoria's face then went to even more confused.

"Turok-Han," Giles corrected Doyle and then Victoria's face went to understanding then to worry.

"A Turok-Han was here?" She asked and Angel nodded. "Wow, you are the real deal." Buffy then saw how Victoria started to swoon over Angel just a little.

"Ok," Buffy walked over to the table. "Seals bad, potential slayers coming here, anything else you know?" Buffy asked the…other vampire with a soul.

"You need to find the demon, it has to be a very powerful one and," Victoria looked to Buffy. "You still don't know." Buffy's eyes widen in confusion and she shook her head no.

"Who the demon is? No. Do you? Because we can use a break." Buffy started to get annoyed.

"I don't know the demon but you still don't know about you?" Victoria continued to look to Buffy. "Why do you think the First tried to kill you once before?"

"Because my boyfriend is the slayer?" Buffy answered and Victoria was also getting frustrated.

"No Buffy," She sighed. "You were supposed to be the demon opening the seals." Then the whole room went silent. "You were Elizabeth, the vampire, the best. The Master had nothing over you. The First wanted you, you were supposed to be it's right hand." Buffy stood there in shock. "But because your boyfriend is the slayer, it couldn't have two strong people against it." Buffy stood there in silence looking around. "You chose your side. And thank god you chose this side."

"Ok," Giles had to bring some focus back. "Right now we are trying to protect what's left of the slayer line." For Giles seeing a two thousand year old slayer before him put it in perspective of just how ancient the line is. "The First is killing them off so when this does happen,"

"No slayer, we're gone." Victoria finished.

"Exactly, now," Giles went on. "Seal one is broken and we know it's a powerful demon and I hope,"

"The books I have name some powerful demons?" Victoria both asked and finished. "Got one." So that can help them. She then turned to Angel. "You need to protect our sisters and you need to find them all."

"It would be nice to just locate them." Xander added and then Willow perked up.

"We can, I can do a spell, a slayer locator spell." She smiled. "We can start looking for some here in town and as they get closer we can find them faster."

"Ok, what are you waiting for?" Victoria asked.

* * *

Willow was in the study with Dawn and Andrew while everyone was scattered around the mansion. Victoria was browsing the weapons and meeting the potentials that have arrived. Willow laid out her ingredients on the table.

"Where's my snake's skin?" She asked and Andrew held up the skin.

"At your service Miss Rosenberg," Andrew put more emphasis on the S's to sound snake like. However, Dawn and Willow didn't look too impressed. He handed over the skin to her and Dawn smiled a little.

"So, you, Rick and Victoria met already?" Willow asked Dawn and she nodded.

"He said he needed slayer blood to find Victoria," Dawn then picked up her glass of water to take a sip.

"But…Angel was dead." Willow was trying to remember and Dawn nodded.

"Yes, but remember Angel and I share the same blood so it worked." Dawn went on as Willow listened. "When he bit me though I saw…I saw a lot. Saw different girls, I saw Angel,"

"It's not like a family blood line, but it is a line." Willow added and Dawn nodded.

"So, how long will it take for the spell to work?" Dawn asked.

"We'll know right away." Willow answered. "It'll illuminate the potential with a glowing aura and this map will help find her." Willow continued on as they looked at the map of Sunnydale. "We'll know when they're coming and the ones already here we will see." Willow then took out a match to begin. "Light the aura of the new," She then lit the snakeskin on fire dropping it into a small basin. "Skin of a snake to indicate the fresh reborn, tumble weed and rosebush thorn." She tossed more pieces into the basin while Dawn and Andrew continued to watch. "An egg to mean the life that will soon come," She dropped it in. "Take this oh spirits, my spell is done."

"God, it stinks in here," Xander walked into the room.

"The spell will lead us to the in coming potentials." Willow stated although it smelt bad.

"Or to some pour soul who ate too much Taco Bell." Xander protested. Just then a glowing light appeared and Willow smiled.

"It's like a light bug." Andrew smiled but everyone else gave him a strange look. "Look," The light started to move. But then everyone saw the direction it was heading and Dawn wanted to duck from it but it was too late. It flew to her and she started to glow for a moment.

"Oh, Angel isn't going to like this." Xander sounded worried not excited.

"Angel!" Andrew yelled and it only took a split second for Angel run to the study. He ran in and the rest of the people at the mansion heard the call. "Look!" Andrew pointed as Dawn still had a small glow. "She's a potential." Angel walked closer to his sister as Victoria got closer with a small smile.

"It makes sense though." Giles broke the silence but when Angel turned to him, the acting slayer wasn't convinced at all. "Your blood Angel, you and her share the exact same blood. It's logic."

"And makes more sense why Rick was able to find me." Victoria added on. "You're a potential and he used slayer blood." Then both Giles and Victoria looked to each other and then to Angel.

"She's the twin." Giles stated and Angel looked even more lost while Buffy's eyes widen and everyone else's jaws dropped. "You two might have not been born at the same time but," Giles started to pace in excitement. "Like twins you share the same blood and she was made out of you, you share everything the same. This is…this is…"

"Crazy?" Doyle asked because it was.

"Angel, you lost your twin but she in some way by the monks she was returned to you." Giles' smile was bigger and then Angel turned back to Dawn as she still had the glow.

"But, you have to die," Dawn looked to Angel and the somewhat happy and exciting moment started to fade and the realization of what it takes to be a slayer set in. "If…if I become the slayer…you have to die." Dawn then felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "You can't die again, you can't, I don't want you to die again," Angel rushed over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Dawn just started to sob in his arms. The thought of him disappearing was something she has felt once and she couldn't do it again. Victoria stood there seeing the moment and in that moment she realized how much she was missing her brother.

Angel then eased Dawn into a chair and like always even if the memories were fake he got down to be eye to eye with her. Dawn wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Hey," Angel tried to refocus her. "Kiwi," Angel got her attention. "I'm not going to die." Angel declared. "I'm not leaving you again ok." Dawn nodded a little. "I know this is scary ok,"

"It's like being plucked from an ordinary life handed a destiny," Andrew started back up.

"Say Skywalker and I'll shoot you with my crossbow and feed you to Spike." Angel warned Andrew giving him a death glare and Spike perked up a little. Angel then turned his attention back to Dawn. "You've always been strong ok," Dawn nodded a little again. "And yes this does make sense. You've always been apart of something larger and it just got bigger."

"Were you scared when you were called?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded.

"But you know that feeling Dawn, the feeling you could change this world. You have the potential do it, you always have and…I'm proud." Angel was always proud of her and Dawn smiled a little.

"Why would you be proud?" Anya broke the somewhat touching moment and everyone looked to the ex-demon. "If she becomes the slayer her life will be short and brutal."

"Anya please, shut up." Angel demanded.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't then she'll live unfulfilled because she didn't fill the potential." Willow joined.

"Both of you guys shut up." Angel just wanted to share this moment with his sister because it binds together even more.

"It's not even like that," Buffy ignored Angel. "She's a part of this huge power now regardless if she becomes one or not."

"Like a sorority." Cordelia added and Victoria was amused because what she was looking at was humanity's last hope.

"Yes!" Andrew called out like he understands it. "It's like well almost like this metaphor for womanhood." Angel closed his eyes trying to find his sane place. "The sort of flowering that happens to a girl realizing she's part of a fertile heritage going back to Eve," Xander just covered his face rubbing it with his hands while Giles looked embarrassed. Then Angel stood up having enough.

"Everyone, shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-shoot-you-all." Angel was done. Buffy was about to say something but Angel glared at her meaning not now. Then Victoria slowly rose her hand up asking permission to speak while the other potential slayers did their best not to laugh at the both serious and yet funny moment. Angel then looked to Victoria and acknowledged her gestured but the vibe he gave meant she had ten seconds.

"We've found one more potential, we need to find the rest." Victoria got everyone back on track. "How does the spell work? Does it jump around?" Willow then looked confused. It should light up the next potential.

"We'll find out but listen, Dawn is still Dawn." Angel reminded them much like before when they all discovered she was the key.

"Now she's a chosen one." Anya added and Angel took in a deep breath.

"Ok, yes, Dawn is a potential slayer ok, yes if I die she could take my place," Angel was just getting it out there.

"She'll take over the family business then." Victoria added.

"Or throne," Anya tossed.

"Whatever," Angel didn't care what they called it. "She knows the kind of life it is but I plan on not dying anytime soon, so all the potential slayers right here and wherever the rest are, are staying potential slayers. I will train them, I will prep them for war, but no one is going to die." Angel finished and everyone stood there in silence understanding what Angel was saying.

* * *

Angel was in the bathroom finishing his night routine while Buffy was sitting in bed looking at a book Victoria brought. It was one that she didn't realized ever existed and she wanted to not read it but from what she was reading it could help. Angel came out of the bathroom and saw Buffy's more or less confused and worried looked. She then looked up at him.

"Is the book good?" Angel asked.

"This goes up to Corinthians 14…" Buffy said and Angel didn't follow. She then looked up to Angel seeing he was confused. "There is no 14 Acts of Corinthians."

"I'm not…following Buffy," Angel walked closer and she looked back him and closed the book showing him the title.

"It's Latin, it's means scriptures of the damn," Buffy went on. "The bible is holy scriptures, this is…a bible from Hell." Buffy sounded upset.

"They have bibles in Hell?" Angel asked and Buffy just sat there with a blank look. "Hey," He then sat on the bed as she stared at the book. She then looked back to Angel.

"They have their version of the end in here and…" Buffy sighed. "I was always taught the end was going to be by God's hand and in the end after the pain it's ok, everything starts over. But in this," Buffy looked back to the book. "The end is about embracing Hell." This did make Buffy unsteady because all the way up until she became a vampire she was a devout Catholic. And now being here in Sunnydale and meeting Father Michael she was regaining her faith in God. But then again ever since Michael revealed he's part of the PTB and now this book, her faith was shaking again.

"I was…I was supposed to be the one opening these Seals," That was what was weighing on her mind even more. "Elizabeth was supposed to be the right hand. What if,"

"Buffy," Angel got closer to her. "It's not going to happen ok. You're never going to be her again ever." Angel then looked to the book and held it. "This and the other book won't determine our fate ok." Angel assured her reminding that they were not going to let destiny rule them. "But if you ask me…fire is fire either way." Buffy's eyes were glassy meaning she wanted cry knowing what she could have been and maybe even what she could still be. "We need to sleep, a lot has happened."

"I'm to tired to sleep Angel, I don't want to." Buffy only met that if she did she might see Hell again. Angel crawled closer to her almost pinning her to the headboard.

"I can make you sleep." He declared with some confidence and Buffy smiled at him and that's what he wanted to see.

"When I came back from being Elizabeth over the summer you died…" Buffy reached out and put her hand on his cheek. "I…I thought I failed you but I did learn something. You're her weakness too. Maybe in some strange way Elizabeth wouldn't end the world because of you." That was interesting theory though. Maybe it was possible.

"Well, we're never going to find out so, let's get some sleep." Angel suggested and Buffy nodded. He leaned in for a kiss and of course she accepted.

* * *

Dawn laid wide awake with so many questions running through her mind. She was a potential slayer. She could be the next slayer and since she's related to Angel it's like she's royalty, she'll inherited the crown. But that was a lot of weight to carry and she's seen what it has done to Angel over the years. It has made him stronger, it has made him fall apart, it has made him into a completely different person. Of course Dawn can fight these days and now thinking about it she felt something in her. She was the key once and maybe she still is. But there was that small part of her deep down that felt some kind of call and passion she just didn't know what it was until Angel started to train her. And in the training and fighting evil it was like it fulfilled something in her. Now she knows what it is.

Dawn made her way downstairs to the living room. The potentials were asleep in the training room at the moment. But when Dawn made it into the living room she found Victoria sitting in front of the fire. She could also hear what sounded like sobbing.

"Victoria?" Dawn asked and the vampire turned around seeing who was there and quickly wiped the tears away trying gain her composure as Dawn walked closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok," Victoria straighten herself up as she sat on the floor. Dawn took a seat next to her as the fire was slowly dying.

"Rick is really gone?" Dawn asked and the vampire looked to her. Victoria nodded in reply and then turned back to the fire.

"No matter how far apart we were, I could always feel him. And then it stopped, like part of me shut down." Victoria explained and Dawn knew the feeling. When Angel died she felt like a part of her just disappeared. It had to be even harder for Victoria because she has spent two thousand years with her brother and then just like that he was gone. The two just sat there in silence hearing the cracking of the burning wood.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said in a low voice.

"The mission was to get me to Sunnydale and to you guys. Mission completed." Victoria sounded distance.

"That's it?" Dawn asked looking to her. "So now what?"

"I leave tomorrow night." Victoria answered truthful. Dawn however gave a disapproving look. "Dawn, I'm giving you and your brother all the information I can in hopes you save the world. It's not much but it's something." Victoria looked back to the fire. "When you live for as long as I have with your best friend and then…to have nothing you realize something." She continued on still looking into the fire. "I don't care if the world burns or not. I don't care because there's nothing to care about."

Dawn sat there in a little bit of anger hearing this. "You, Angel and Buffy have something to care about. But I don't." She then looked to Dawn. "I'm going to leave and…" She paused because she had no idea what to do. "Angel and Buffy have changed the world and you are about to as well. I thought Rick and I could. But I don't know what to do and…I'm two thousands past my time."

"So you're giving up?" Dawn asked because that is what it sounded like. "We don't just…give up Victoria. Angel died…twice actually. And Buffy could have given up, she could have taken the ring off and burned." Dawn can't stand quitters. "But she didn't, she still fought. I could have given up to and I didn't. This whole group had so many chances to just not care but neither of them did." Dawn turned away for a moment letting Victoria take that in. "Everyone one of us here has lost someone but we didn't give up."

"I'm not like you or Angel or Buffy or the group." Victoria looked back at Dawn. "This is a family I can feel it. If one of you dies you still have someone else. I don't have that. My only family I had is gone. And I can't just join yours." She then turned back way for a moment.

"But don't just give up. Rick might be gone but he's still watching." Dawn had to convince her. "Be brave." Then Victoria's head snapped back up to Dawn hearing those words. Victoria has said those words to Dawn before. "Live ok, maybe not for you but for him." Dawn then stood up to leave Victoria in her own thoughts.

* * *

The day started normally but it was nighttime that everyone was waiting for. It was time to patrol and possibly find another potential. The group parked about a block from the cemetery where they were going to do a sweep and Victoria decided to join in to see what the group does. Andrew was with them but with a camera. As they got out of the car Dawn noticed something, a girl walking.

"Amanda?" Angel asked and it was Amanda as she stopped and stood in her tracks. Angel walked over to her and the group semi-followed him. "What…" But before he could finish he saw a cut on her head.

"It's nothing," Amanda quickly jumped in. Angel looked around as the town was dark. "I know, I should be home I just. Well I had to stay after school for choir practice. Then I realized I was a little behind on my lab."

"Me too," Dawn added. "Oh crap it's due tomorrow." She muttered Angel heard the tone and looked to Dawn and she try to advert her eyes from him knowing she was in trouble. She's supposed to finish homework and school work before saving the world.

"Well, I finished," Amanda continued on.

"Am I screwed then?" Dawn asked.

"You can copy mine if you need to." Amanda assured Dawn and Dawn nodded however Angel didn't approve. "I mean,"

"No one is copying any ones work." Angel told them.

"Oh, right you're a teacher there." Dawn realized she was not in trouble for not finishing an assignment but for actually saying she was going to cheat in front of her brother who happens to teach at the school. "Anyways, what happened?" Dawn adverted the subject while the group along with Victoria had a smirk realizing that this was a little funny.

"Well, by the time I left it was dark and…" Amanda paused. "Maybe it was burglar or something but he chased me out." Amanda finished. "It's face though was…" She paused again looking around the group. "It wasn't real right?" Angel just stared at Amanda but couldn't say much but he knew what she had come up against. "Well, I managed to dodge it and trapped it in the classroom and it's still there."

"Looks like Chem class is canceled." Xander added. But Amanda and Angel just still looked at each other. Angel then turned to the group meaning they had somewhere else to be. Angel ushered Amanda to follow him and as she got closer to him he checked the cut on her head. It wasn't bad though.

* * *

The group got to the school and Angel took out his keys to get in. Before Giles would be the one to do it so this was strange sometimes. Amanda knew Angel could do something about this. People say he's different but when strange things happen it's like he shows up and stops it. Angel turned on a flashlight along with some of the others in the group. The school was always creepy at night.

"So…are vampires real?" Amanda just eased into that one while everyone looked at her. "Monsters are real right? It's not some story our parents make up?" Everyone looked around at each other. "This whole town is weird just…no one talks about it."

"People try to rationalize what they can't explain." Giles started as Amanda looked around to the group. The potential slayers were with them as well to watch a hunt happen. Just then Spike lit up a cigarette and Angel turned to the vampire and took out the cigarette and tossed it to the ground.

"No smoking on campus." Angel said and then faced down the hall and continued to walk.

"No smoking on campus." Spike mocked Angel in a high-pitched annoyed voice and then followed the slayer. Giles hung back with Amanda and then the two started to walk and he was going to explain what Amanda saw. Seven years ago he would try to shield what Amanda saw but these days with the world about to end it didn't matter.

"Yes, vampires are real and yes some live in Sunnydale," Giles started. Victoria heard the conversion as the group walked together. They headed to the stairs and went up. They weren't in the main building thought but the science building. This building was smaller though. They went to the second floor and looked down the hallway. Something looked out of place so the vampire might be out cold still.

Amanda showed Angel what classroom she locked the vampire in. Angel handed his flashlight to Buffy while he took out a stake and Amanda's eyes widen. This was really happening. Angel kicked the door down and went in but the classroom was empty as he looked around.

"He was here." Amanda stated and Angel believed her but it meant one thing, the vampire got out. Was it still in the school though? Angel started to back away slowly because he felt something. Whether it was one vampire or more they are still strong and Angel wasn't armed just a stake. Just as he got to the door the vampire jumped down. Angel kicked the vampire back and shut the door. The potential slayers screamed and the A-Team entered the school with no weapons. Buffy smashed the case to a fire extinguisher and then tossed it to Angel just in time as the vampire came out of the classroom.

Angel slammed the fire extinguisher at the vampire's face and then up it's chin. Angel then threw the stake at the vampire to it's chest and the vampire was dust. Victoria smiled a little seeing Angel's quick reflexes and Angel and Buffy being a team.

"Sometimes you can't think, you just react." Angel faced the group. "Sometimes you won't have someone behind you. But if you do, act like a team. Strength in numbers wins. That's one thing the Council never did believe in and that's why a single slayer dies faster." The potentials looked at each other. "You're sisters and when the end happens you're all each other will have." Victoria then looked to the potentials to her uncalled sisters. "It doesn't matter if you're called or not," Angel then looked to Dawn. "When you enter a fight, know what to use. You won't always be armed so make use of what it is around you."

The fire extinguisher can't kill a vampire but the potentials saw what damage it did. Angel used an object to subdue the attacker. "You make the fight not the demon. You make and draw the line and you always redraw the line. You make the enemy work, you stay two steps ahead and you make them cross your line." Angel went on. The girls realize why Angel didn't bring much, he wanted to show them that you may enter into a fight with nothing but your wits and your mind. It means all the weapons you could carry might mean nothing without your wits and your mind.

Just then shadows appeared and everyone turned around and saw Bringers down the hall. They were here for the potentials. The group weeded themselves out of the potentials and Amanda started to hang back but she bumped into Angel.

"You fight them with your sisters." Angel stated and Amanda faced the girls as Dawn was among them. "You're a team, fight like one." Angel stated. Of course if things got out of control he will step in but it was time for the future generation to stand on their own.

"How do you know I'm one of them?" Amanda asked.

"You're glowing that's why." Angel answered and Amanda looked down seeing it. Dawn smiled a little bit as another potential was found. Amanda looked to Angel and realized why he picked her to fight in gym class a while ago. He too could sense it, it's blood, it's a bloodline going back thousands of years. He was apart of it. The potentials stood together as Victoria watched. She was seeing a full generation of possible slayers about to unit together. "You guys have something they don't…power…use it." The girls then formed a line and Dawn took out a stake and twirled it. Amanda then saw a wooden flagpole and grabbed it and broke it and kept a piece and hand it down. Kennedy, Rona, Vi and Amber all had pieces.

* * *

Amanda sat with the rest of the potentials at the mansion as they talked about what had happened. They fought just like a team and killed all five Bringers. It didn't go as smooth as if Angel and Buffy were to fight them and it was messy but the end result was what was important. Angel watched from a distance as the five girls talked and now Amanda was one of them. Angel then heard some footsteps and saw Victoria there.

"You sure you aren't staying?" Angel asked her.

"Seeing what just happened you got this one." Victoria answered. "We still need a second front though, just in case."

"When you get to LA, just tell them I sent you." Angel stated and she nodded. Then the two went to share a hug. It was like she needed to hug a brother and Angel was one. They were brother and sister in the slayer line, they came from the same first slayer, the primitive. Of course for Victoria it wasn't like hugging Rick where you feel that bond but there was something. They parted and Victoria had to hurry if she wanted to get to LA before sunrise.

Buffy then came in to help see Victoria off as well. Victoria then walked over to Buffy and they stood before one another.

"I know who brought you back." Victoria just jumped in and Buffy looked over to Angel and he wanted to know so he joined up with Buffy. "It was…two people actually and you both know them." Angel and Buffy looked to each other. "One of them didn't come back, you take a soul out you still have to replace it. He was the first that called you Buffy, gave you the path you're on now." Buffy's eyes widen.

"Whistler?" Buffy barely got out and Victoria nodded.

"He was there watching the fight." Victoria started.

'_"So that's it? That's everything you have?" She asked. "I'm not impressed not at all." She sounded a little disappointed in him. "What would have Buffy have said seeing you like this? No weapons, no friends, no hope. So take it all away and what do you have?" She asked him as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Elizabeth rammed the sword to his face and Angel closed his hands over the blade just centimeters before it pierced him. Angel eyes flashed open to his enemy._

_"Me," He shoved the sword back into her face then kicked her with both feet in her knees and jumped up and kicked her back again. Angel rolled to the ground and grabbed the sword and the blades met again. They went back inside as Acathla was awakening again. Angel had one last surge of energy knowing this was it. Elizabeth went to stab him and Angel grabbed her wrist and bending it to the point of almost breaking it and she lost it._

_Angel then kicked her down and she was on her knees and held up his sword waiting for Acathla to open so he could send her to Hell. Just as he went to deliver the final blow Elizabeth gasped and Angel saw something in her eyes, a flash of light. Elizabeth sunk all the way to the floor and he heard her sobbing, trying to regain herself. Elizabeth grabbed her stomach and slowly looked up and around._

_"Angel?" He heard her voice as she looked up at him with tears. It wasn't Elizabeth's voice anymore it was Buffy's. "What, what's happening?" She asked him as she slowly got up looking lost. "Oh my god, you're hurt," She reached out to the gash on his arm and he let up his defenses._

_She then reached out and hugged him and he felt it he was holding Buffy again. He embraced her trying to understand what was happening. "Oh god," She sobbed. "It feels like I haven't seen you for weeks." She quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him again._

_Angel felt his heart sinking, he was going weak at the knees and dropped the sword and wrapped both arms around her. He pulled her in as close as possible not wanting to let go ever. He then picked her up feeling weightless and happy she was back. He had Buffy, he had his vampire again._

_She sobbed in his shoulder as he squeezed her just a little bit more. Buffy didn't let go of him, she was safe in his arms and missed his warmth. She quickly kissed his shoulder and kept holding him. Angel was going to pull away to kiss her but then looked up to Acathla and the vortex was opening. No this couldn't be happening, no he just got her back this was wrong. Buffy then pulled away hearing something._

_"What's happening?" She asked and he placed a finger over her lips. Angel fought the tears._

_"It's ok," He assured her but it wasn't ok. He had her again but only for a moment a bittersweet moment to say good-bye. Now he wished he was killing Elizabeth but to seal this demon it needed her blood but she wasn't Elizabeth anymore. "It's all ok." He lied but she believed him and nodded Angel cupped her cheek looking into her eyes. He missed her and he just leaned in for a kiss._

_He needed to kiss her so badly. Buffy kissed him and what was lost in the last two months they were both trying to make up for in the kiss. Angel let the tears fall knowing what had to be done and his heart burned because of it. Angel pulled away and he looked to Buffy. "I love you Buffy." He whispered and she smiled a little. He missed that smile as she placed both hands on his cheeks and he didn't want to do this._

_"I love you Angel," She then touched his lips with her thumb and he cupped her cheek._

_"Close your eyes." He said and she did and stood there as if she was waiting for another kiss. Angel looked to her with tears and reached out and picked up the sword. He looked at her again and didn't want to do this. The vortex was getting bigger and in any moment it would swallow the world._

_Angel leaned in for a soft kiss, one last kiss. He pulled away and then Buffy's eyes opened and she looked down seeing a sword in the chest. She looked back up at Angel in tears and he stepped back. The vortex then started to pull her in as Angel backed up from it. She held out her hand reaching for him and he wanted to reach back. Maybe the world deserved to go to hell._

_"Angel?" She asked wondering why and the vortex took her and in an instant it closed and there was nothing. Angel stood there for a moment not breathing, time slowed down. He then took in a deep breath and fell to his knees looking to the emptiness._

_"Buffy," He choked on her name._

_Whistler wanted to see the battle and watch Buffy save the world and he saw just that. But seeing the slayer fall to his knees, seeing him cry something struck in the half demon. Yes Buffy saved the world with not knowing she did but her soul, the good soul she it was now damned for all eternity.'_

"Whistler felt there was more to you Buffy, that you hadn't met your fait yet." Victoria went on to explain the story.

'_Whistler sat in a pentagram waiting as he began to chant something. He was half demon so getting to Hell was easier. The slayer was home from LA and Buffy was needed again as the shift in the earth was felt. But Whistler knew if he goes to Hell he might not come back. Whistler chanted and felt himself falling. _

_Whistler opened his eyes and looked around at the fires. He had to work fast before he was discovered. He hoped to land close to Buffy was and that his research paid off. Whistler started to run as fast as he could to find Buffy and he smiled when he found her. He stood before the bloody vampire as she laid still after another day of torment. Whistler picked her up and started to run. _

"_Hey!" A voice roared and Whistler saw a demon but ignored it and kept running to the portal he came from. He made it and looked up ready to return to earth and started to float. Just then the demon with the white face grabbed Whistler and he looked up. The weight of both of them will pull them back in. _

_Just then a hand reached out and Whistler saw it. He saw the face of the man and knew what the man was. The man could only take one and Whistler looked back at the demon. The half demon had to make the choice, save Buffy for Angel and hope that what ever happens they can fight it or save himself. He then handed Buffy up to the man and he grabbed Buffy's limp arm and they disappeared. Whistler was now on the floor of the hot ground made of ash. _

"_Whistler, welcome." The demon greeted him. "Oh, you're going to love it here." The demon chuckled._

"_You won't win." Whistler threaten the demon as he was being dragged away.'_

Victoria finished but Angel and Buffy were still confused, who was the man? And also how does she know all this?

"I'm a demon and I managed to get to Beljoxe's Eye, an all seeing demon eye. Did it before I shipped out here. It told me who brought you back and then it told me to get to Sunnydale. So here I am." Victoria finished. "The man who pulled you was Michael. He finished the job knowing Whistler wouldn't be able to do it alone. He was sent by the Powers That Be to finish it." Things were starting to make sense why Michael was so invested in Buffy. He saved her and wanted to make sure she did her job. "We all want to change the world and what will happen to us. I can't do it, not by myself and you guys can't either. But I think we're all doing it slowly and that's why the First is afraid…strength in numbers." She finished.

Buffy wiped a small tear away thinking about Whistler. He saved her again and she has yet to thank him. Maybe if they stop the end that will be the thank you she needs. "Good luck and I hope to see you guys soon…not to soon." Victoria then headed out as Buffy looked to the potential slayers. It wasn't Angel who always believed in her. She then turned to Angel and he was smiling a huge smile.

"What?" She asked him not understanding. Was he happy to know who saved her? He then started to laugh and maybe now he was just losing it. "What?" She asked again.

"You have that glow too." Angel answered and Buffy's eyes widen again and looked down. She was glowing and then it went away. She then looked back up to Angel in shock. Angel's smile went away as he stared at her. A prophecy said she would become human once she fulfilled her destiny. And now seeing her standing there knowing she was potential slayer, she deserved to be human now more than ever.

"I'm too old though." Buffy protested. One she was two hundred but also she was turned at twenty so she was too old anyways.

"It doesn't matter, it's still in you and there have been times a slayer is twenty one when they are called." Angel reminded her and Buffy still looked shocked. She was a potential. She then looked back up to Angel as he just stared at her. He always saw her as special but now with the power she held, she was even more special. Angel just reached out and hugged her. Buffy just rested her head against his chest still in shock and the tears started to fall. She was just now wrapping her head around everything that has happened and what will soon happen.

_**Buffy and Dawn are potential slayers how do you like that? Not only that but we finally learn who pulled Buffy out of Hell after what four years of wondering. And then of course I brought back the finale of season 2 so we had to relive that horrible memory. Hoped you all liked this chapter. There won't be a chapter review for this chapter this time around but I have a sneak peek of the next chapter. Again thank you for reading, following and commenting. You guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 15 Chips and Dip_

_Angel stirred awake and he felt as if he had been drugged but the knock on the door was waking him. Angel slowly sat up in the dark hearing the knocking and he reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and took out a knife. Buffy was still asleep and sometimes he thinks she could sleep through a truck going through a nitroglycerine plant. Angel got up and opened the door only to find Andrew there. The slayer let out an annoyed yet relieved sigh._

"_What the hell?" Angel asked and he quickly glanced to the clock across his room by the bed and it was two in the morning. "It's way to early what?" Angel was groggy and being at the beach all day made him extra tired._

"_It's Spike," Andrew answered. "He's acting funny like," The boy couldn't think of the word. "It's like he's having a seizure." That was enough for Angel to shut the door behind him and follow Andrew to the basement. "It happened while you guys were away and I thought it was just you know a fluke."_

"_And you didn't think to mention it to anyone?" Angel snapped at Andrew and the young man didn't say anything as Angel walked ahead of him and made it to the basement. Spike was laying on the cot holding his head like he had a massive headache. Also Angel saw a little bit of blood on the pillow._

"_Bloody hell," Spike sounded frustrated more than anything. _

"_What's wrong?" Angel asked as he reached for a lonely chair and sat down. Spike managed to slowly prop himself up. _

"_I don't know," Spike was confused. "I…it feels like I can't control my movements."_

"_The First?" Angel thought quickly but Spike shook his head no. _

"_This is different…it's…" Spike then thought about it further. "It's the chip…I think it's failing." Angel thought about it as well and it might be true. _

"_Why would it fail?" Andrew asked as he continued to stand there. _

"_It's a piece of technology, it's not supposed to last this long kind of like you Peaches." Spike added in and Angel couldn't argue that. "Might want to start hitting the books."_

"_What good is that going to do?" Angel asked and Spike looked up to him. "It's hardware, books aren't going to have it at least not the books we read." Spike nodded understanding what he meant. _

"_Who you gonna call?" Spike asked but then there was a moment of silence. "God, that phrase is never going to be useable again." _

"_Just sit tight." Angel wanted to help Spike because he can see that Spike is trying to be good, he can feel something in him. It's not easy and Spike might fail but right now Angel needed to help another soul from damnation. _


	15. Chips and Dip

**Chapter 15 Chips and Dip**

_**A/N: Hello my readers. I have chapter 15 for you guys ready to go and as always I hope you enjoy it. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Plane_

Angel sat out on the back porch of the mansion and today was a rather pleasant day. The sun was out, the sky was blue with a few clouds here and there. He thought about the last few days and weeks and feels like he hasn't seen the sun in a while. Angel sat on the swinging couch letting it swing ever so slightly. He could hear the small creak it makes as it swung. In fact he can remember back towards the end of his Senior year of high school that he, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz sat on this couch swing while Buffy took a picture of the graduates and Giles and Doyle stood off to the side smiling. That was four years ago.

Angel kept the slight swing going as there was also a soft breeze in the air which made the wind chimes sing a little. As Angel sat there he heard footsteps and looked up seeing Giles stepping out of the mansion and onto the porch. The slayer and the Watcher then made eye contact.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Giles asked and Angel nodded. "I really don't want to leave you right now,"

"It'll be for three days at the most," Angel reminded his Watcher. "I've managed longer." Meaning Giles shouldn't worry. And Giles wasn't worried about leaving it was something else. So the Watcher sat down next to his slayer.

"I've never had to worry about you it's just…" Giles then took off his glasses to clean them meaning he was nervous or worried. "I left you all summer and part of the year and now I'm leaving again." What Giles meant was he felt guilty. Angel smiled a little and looked to Giles.

"They need to understand where their source of power comes from. I had to." Angel explained why this was ok. "You always have to know where you come from to know where you're going." Angel paused for a moment looking to his one true father figure. "A wise man told me that once." Giles nodded a little. All the potentials were leaving except two of them, Dawn and Buffy. They know who the primitive was and have encounter her before. "It'll be good to get them out of town for a bit."

"Well they are grateful for this, a little scared but grateful." Giles was now helping Angel to get the swing going a little bit more. "Although one did say this trip consisted of me driving them to the desert, doing the Hokey Pokey," Angel started to grow a big smile. "Until a spooky rasta mama slayer appears to them and speaks in riddles." Giles then stared at Angel and he shrugged.

"It was probably Buffy that said that." Angel added and Giles wasn't sure if he was going to buy it but then again Buffy does say things like that. Just then Dawn came out to the porch.

"They're ready to go." Dawn stated as Giles and Angel still sat in the swinging couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Angel asked. He knows both his sister and Buffy have seen the primitive and they've talked about her but they are both potential slayers.

"No, I want to be here." Dawn was honest. She had nothing against the girls, she was always the one to stay near her big brother. "But bring back some S'Mores," Dawn added as she headed back inside.

"Ah yes, S'Mores," Giles stood up followed by Angel. "I'll end up singing campfire songs."

"Oh yeah," Angel was poking fun at his Watcher as they went back inside. The mansion was nice today as Buffy had all the windows opened for once and the sun could shine in. When the curtains and windows are open its like the place is even bigger. They'll boarded everything back up later if they need to. Just then though Xander came in walking at a fast pace.

"You better get out there Giles." Xander sounded frustrated. And behind Xander was Doyle.

"Oh god what," Giles sounded more annoyed than worried.

"Yeah, Molly and Rona are fighting over who gets to the drive the first leg." Doyle continued to walk towards the kitchen to find a mid morning snack.

"Bet you wished you renewed that California license now huh?" Angel added as Giles turned around slowly looking to his slayer. He glared at Angel knowing this was going to be a long trip. Angel was glad he wasn't going because now the mansion was going to quiet.

"Rona won," Buffy came inside stating the disagreement was settled. Giles was dreading this one and he wished Dawn or Buffy or both would come but they didn't want to. Dawn knows how to fight and Buffy is a vampire so they didn't feel the need to go. Also they wanted to stay to enjoy the peace and quiet that was about to happen. Also, Giles doesn't know this, but once the potentials leave the A-Team was heading out to the beach because it was a beautiful day and they needed sometime together. If Giles does find out though he'll be furious. The end of time is approaching and the group will be out at the beach. But it's better than the desert.

"Well, better hurry," Angel patted Giles' shoulder and the Watcher still glared at his slayer. "Just turn on The Wall and you'll be fine."

"Whatever," Giles grabbed his bag and headed out as Angel and Buffy walked with him to the front door to see him off. They saw Rona in the front seat of Oz's old van ready to go.

"Have fun in the desert." Buffy added to insult but this time Giles kept walking ignoring it. "Oh I'd pay big money to see how this all turns out." Buffy was smiling.

"Me too," Angel knew Giles was regretting this. "Come on let's go pack." And the two retreated back inside. It was like just as Giles left the cooler with drinks and snacks appeared, the bags with towels and sunblock were sitting on the ground and the bags that carried the folding chairs were propped up against the wall. The group just needed their personal bags and they were already gathering those.

But before they leave there was one thing Angel had to attend to and he headed towards the basement. He walked down the steps and headed towards the back wall seeing Spike sitting on a make shift cot and was chained to the wall.

"Giles is gone," Angel started.

"Good, give us a breather," Spike added.

"From Giles?" The slayer asked.

"No, from the constant pitter patter of those teen girls." Spike answered and just like the rest of the group Spike needed the peace and quiet too. "So, off to surf the waves?" Angel nodded. "Good, it'll be even quieter and god I can sleep."

"Yeah," Angel agreed a hundred percent on that one. But leaving the mansion meant leaving Spike here alone…with Andrew so yes he was alone. "You sure you're going to be ok?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah, I can sleep during the day like a normal vampire. Hell, me and the boy might watch some Fright Night or Ghostbusters." Spike was assuring Angel that he'll be fine. So far Spike hasn't shown any signs of going dark and Angel hoped it stayed that way. "Better get going Peaches, make sure one of you has an extra drink for me." Angel nodded and left the basement.

As he headed up the stairs and to the kitchen he heard Buffy's voice talking and it was towards Andrew.

"Just microwave them, that's why I bought it." Buffy showed Andrew a microwave dinner box. "Also," Buffy put the box back in the freezer and then opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of blood. "For Spike, it cooks better on the stove in the saucer." She put the carton away and then pointed the handing pots over the island of the kitchen. "Use that silver saucer over there," Buffy pointed and Andrew looked at it nodding. "Ok, don't burn my mansion down and I won't have to kill you." She added in a peppy voice and left the kitchen. Andrew looked a little timed.

* * *

The cars were packed and the Mustang led the caravan out of the town and onto the highway going towards LA to the beach. It was the middle of the week so there won't be much traffic or people at the beach. Buffy and Angel were in the Mustang along with Dawn. The windows were open to let the air in. Buffy looked in the rearview mirror seeing Dawn was asleep in the back. She was awake and giddy leaving and literally five minutes into the drive she fell asleep.

"This is so needed." Buffy sat back in her seat getting comfortable. "But doesn't feel like we're playing hooky?" She asked looking towards Angel. He then looked at her and her big sunglasses she had on. "I mean the world is about to end and here we are going to the beach."

"We need a break." Angel stated because they did. His team was tired and they needed something normal for once.

"And mojitos." Buffy added and Angel smiled as he continued to look at the road ahead of him. Buffy reached for the volume nob and turned it up to get some music going and Angel smiled knowing the song.

"You use to not know what rock and roll was." Angel stated and Buffy nodded.

"I grew up in classical but I guess I like a new set of classic." Buffy smiled and he smiled back. "_So if you want me off your back, well come on an' let me know._" Buffy sung with the music. "_Should I stay or should I go_?" Angel smiled bigger. "_Should I stay or should I go now?_" Angel and Buffy started together. "_Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble. An' if I stay it will be double. So come on and let me know."_ And while they continue to sing Dawn was still passed out in the back seat.

* * *

The group had returned from the beach tired and yet restful. When it's just them they can joke, they can laugh and reminisce about the past. They can forget about what was happening and what might happen. They can be just friends not soldiers. They can be happy and normal even if it's just for a few hours.

Angel pulled up to the mansion and Buffy was half asleep and Dawn was stretched out in the backseat completely out. No one was going to eat dinner just snack. Xander and Doyle might be a little hung over in the morning though. Angel and Buffy got out of the car as Buffy went to grab their stuff and Angel was able to get Dawn out of the backseat and cradle her and all the while she didn't stir. Angel was just going to put her to bed and he might just pass out himself.

* * *

Angel stirred awake and he felt as if he had been drugged but the knock on the door was waking him. Angel slowly sat up in the dark hearing the knocking and he reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and took out a knife. Buffy was still asleep and sometimes he thinks she could sleep through a truck going through a nitroglycerine plant. Angel got up and opened the door only to find Andrew there. The slayer let out an annoyed yet relieved sigh.

"What the hell?" Angel asked and he quickly glanced to the clock across his room by the bed and it was two in the morning. "It's way too early what?" Angel was groggy and being at the beach all day made him extra tired.

"It's Spike," Andrew answered. "He's acting funny like," The boy couldn't think of the word. "It's like he's having a seizure." That was enough for Angel to shut the door behind him and follow Andrew to the basement. "It happened while you guys were away and I thought it was just you know a fluke."

"And you didn't think to mention it to anyone?" Angel snapped at Andrew and the young man didn't say anything as Angel walked ahead of him and made it to the basement. Spike was laying on the cot holding his head like he had a massive headache. Also Angel saw a little bit of blood on the pillow.

"Bloody hell," Spike sounded frustrated more than anything.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as he reached for a lonely chair and sat down. Spike managed to slowly prop himself up.

"I don't know," Spike was confused. "I…it feels like I can't control my movements."

"The First?" Angel thought quickly but Spike shook his head no.

"This is different…it's…" Spike then thought about it further. "It's the chip…I think it's failing." Angel thought about it as well and it might be true.

"Why would it fail?" Andrew asked as he continued to stand there.

"It's a piece of technology, it's not supposed to last this long kind of like you Peaches." Spike added in and Angel couldn't argue that. "Might want to start hitting the books."

"What good is that going to do?" Angel asked and Spike looked up to him. "It's hardware, books aren't going to have it at least not the books we read." Spike nodded understanding what he meant.

"Who you gonna call?" Spike asked but then there was a moment of silence. "God, that phrase is never going to be useable again."

"Just sit tight." Angel wanted to help Spike because he can see that Spike is trying to be good, he can feel something in him. It's not easy and Spike might fail but right now Angel needed to help another soul from damnation.

* * *

No one likes to wake up early especially two thirty in the morning early but this was important. Yes, Spike has a soul and as of now he is slowly proving that he might defeat his own demons. But there is still that chance he can turn and without the chip there's no telling what can happen. So it was a late night or a very early morning A-Team meeting depending on how one sees it.

"So, what happens if the chip finally does crap out?" Xander asked.

"I don't know because we've never had this happen." Angel answered in a slight frustrated tone. He was tired and awake way too early.

"Well, the only people who know how to fix this are dead or…not but they're not around though." Willow added in meaning the Initiative and no one wanted to see them or mention Riley. But then Buffy smiled and rose her hand up. When she's tired she turns slightly giddy.

"That's not true," Buffy then put her hand down. "There's one person I've kept in contact with. Remember Agent Smith?" Everyone looked around at each other. "Yeah, so he agreed to testify against the Initiative and well…I can make a call."

"That's a start." Doyle was trying to see the good in this.

"What about the Initiative itself?" Dawn asked. "Like the place? It could have some old files and what not."

"We blew the place." Angel reminded his little sister. That was one massive raid she was not a part of. "I don't think there would be much there."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Anya jumped in and the group looked to one another.

* * *

Angel, Xander and Doyle were out in the dark walking with Spike. Buffy was making the call to former Agent Smith about the chip while the four guys were going to see what they could find on the chip if anything in the ruins of the Initiative.

Angel dug up a chain that has been buried for a while now. He never wanted to return to this place and he dread what might be still down there. Not everything was set free and got out and demons can live a long time. Angel pulled on the chain as it made an awful noise as the metal board slid on the railing.

"Ever stop to think why we do these things at night?" Doyle asked as Angel turned on his flashlight and pointed the light into the black hole.

"Now, why on earth would we want to do this in the day where's there more light?" Xander asked.

"Shut up," Angel ordered as he continued to look in. "Alright," Angel straightened himself up looking to the others. "We have no idea what kind of shape this place is in, it could go at any second. And we have know idea what's down there so check your corners. And don't touch anything." He added that last part in. He was trying to remember the layout of this place but it's been three years and after they pretty much leveled the place the original layout wasn't kept. To make sure they could get out the small group brought some glow sticks with them to use like breadcrumbs to find their way back.

Angel jumped down first and looked around to make sure it was safe well, safe as it could be. Angel took out a glow stick and cracked it allowing the chemicals to mix causing it to light up. It was also the signal for the others to come down. Once they made down into the hole they looked around. Pipes were coming out of the walls and there was a foul smell hitting them from all directions. Angel started to lead the small team into what was left of the lab. It was creepy back then and it's even creepier now with the place destroyed. Just then they found their first dead body.

"They just left them like that?" Xander asked seeing a dead soldier's corpse.

"They just sealed the place off." Spike answered and to Angel it made him believe even more so that Walsh and Riley were just heartless. Then Doyle jumped and the men shined the light where Doyle jumped from. There was another corpse but not of a soldier but of a demon. Angel looked to the dead demon as it was part of an experiment. He didn't feel sorry for the demon though. Angel continued to press on as the others followed.

Angel and Spike agreed they needed to get to the med lab, that's where it all took place. The four of them continued onwards in the dark and Xander dropped a glow stick.

"This will be just a short visit." Doyle stated.

"Yeah," Spike agreed and looked around the place that made him into an experiment and nearly killed him. They continued to walk together hearing small noises as it was just the structure.

"It's creepy as hell down here." Xander continued to check his surroundings.

"It's like a dry heat too." Doyle commented and Xander smiled at the comment.

"Shut up." Angel turned to them and they were quiet. Just then the four them came to a wall with a door and on the door was a sign barely hanging on saying _'Medical Laboratory, Authorized Personal Only Beyond This Point.'_

"Yahtzee," Spike knew this place and Angel went to open the door carefully. It opened and they all stepped inside looking around. They remember this place, it's where a lot of the battle went down. They had to get to either Riley's or Walsh's old office because that's where any information that could help Spike would be stored. As they walked and got through the lab they were heading back into the holding chambers. And just before they got there they all stopped. What was in those chambers? What could still be alive, waiting to break free?

Spike then let out a sigh of pain. The chip was firing again and it meant they needed answers right away. Angel went first as Doyle dropped another glow stick. Just then a noise was heard and it wasn't just the air moving and the structure. Angel held up his crossbow with it's flashlight attached to it. Something was moving around and hunting them. Spike, Doyle and Xander took out their weapons and the four of them went back to back. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Just then Angel looked up seeing something and fired. A body came crashing to the ground and it was a demon, a misshapen demon that was experimented on.

"This is how you create crap?" Doyle asked seeing the dead demon as Angel took an arrow out from it.

"No," Angel answered as he loaded his crossbow. "This is how you play god, we're leaving." Angel didn't want to be down here anymore. He has no idea how many demons survived and not only that some of the bodies of the dead soldiers looked gnawed on. The four of them started to leave hoping nothing was awoken but they were hoping for too much. As the four them started to pick up their pace Angel grabbed Xander by his jacket and yanked him back while he kicked away a deformed demon.

Spike ran up to the demon and stabbed it and Angel looked around. They had to run and get out now. They started to run and followed the glow sticks they left behind and it didn't take long for them to find the spot where they came in from. The rope was still there and Angel grabbed Xander pushing him to the rope.

"Come on, climb," Angel was rushing him. Xander started and Doyle went next followed by Spike. Angel slung his crossbow over his shoulder and started up the rope and they reached the surface and Spike cut the rope as Angel went to seal the place off again. The place had to stay sealed for good.

* * *

Angel pulled up to the mansion and instead of just breaking like a normal person Angel slammed on the breaks as he saw cars around the mansion. Angel got out of the Mustang running towards the mansion and ran inside to a living room of people.

"Angel, it's ok," Buffy came though the people. "Told you Smith could help." Doyle, Spike and Xander then came in seeing some of the men.

"Smith couldn't be here personally but he explained the situation and we are here to provide you with anything that you need to help with…assface," A man said looking at Spike. Smith said Spike looked like a Billy Idol wannabe and Spike fit the profile. Of course everyone was confused with the word _'assface' _and the older gentleman looked around. "Those were Smith's words." He added.

* * *

The group sat in the living room waiting for the diagnoses of Spike. It was now pushing around eight in the morning as the team waited. Just then the leader of the group came in and everyone stood up.

"So, twins or triplets?" Xander asked but he only got punched in the arm by Willow.

"The chip is failing, you guys are right." The leader stated.

"What's next?" Angel asked.

"We can either repair it or remove it." The man answered. Repairing it would buy time but it soon fail again. But what happens when it's gone? "Smith said it's your call Angel." Angel hated being the one to make those tough calls but it wasn't his to make. So Angel walked passed the man and into the basement where Spike was.

"So, am I going to pull through?" Spike asked as Angel stood there.

"The chip is failing and we have two options. One, they fix it, two they remove it. Smith says it's up to me on what I want to do." Angel explained and Spike nodded in agreement. "But I say it's up to you." Then Spike's eyes widen as he looked to the slayer. "What do you want?" He asked and Spike didn't have an answer.

"What if…what if they take it out and I can't control anything?" Spike asked the question everyone was asking. "I have a soul but it's like this chip keeps me in check. But it's breaking down and fixing it only solves the problem for a little while." Spike seemed to be talking out loud and trying to figure this out. He then looked up at Angel. "I want it out but…what if I kill again?"

"You want me to take care of it then?" Angel asked and Spike nodded knowing what Angel meant. It wasn't a happy idea but it needed to be done.

* * *

Spike woke up to a blur for a moment and looked around. He was still in the basement and then he felt something. He reached for his head feeling a bandaged on it. As his visions cleared there was someone sitting next to him. It was someone he did not expect at all.

"Buffy?" Spike asked. Buffy just looked to him.

"You're completely free now. You have a soul and a mind." Buffy started as Spike looked to her. "You got this soul for me but I don't want it, so what's plan B?" She asked and Spike never really had a plan B. "Spike…for the last seven years I've realized something." She continued to look at him. "If there's no great glorious end to all this, if nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do. Because that's all there is. What we do now, today."

Spike let all that sink in while he had a headache. "I fought for so long for redemption for some reward and maybe just to be something important." Buffy paused again. Spike could see she was fighting not to let her emotions win. "Up until now I never got it."

"So you have it now?" Spike asked her and she nodded.

"I have friends, I have a family now and more importantly I have some one who loves me for me." She answered. "That's a reward I never thought I could get."

"And how does this help me?" Spike asked.

"Because I fought for my soul too. I've fought temptations and I think I've won. I was there where you're at now Spike. And…if I could do it…so can you. You can define who you are and it doesn't have to be a monster." Buffy then stood up. "All I want to do is help because I don't think people should suffer as they do, like I did. Because if there's no bigger meaning, then the smallest act of kindness is the greatest thing in the world." Buffy then was quiet. "This won't be easy Spike, it's going to hurt, it's painful and there's no easy way out." Spike continued to listen. "But someone believed that I could come back from it, that I could do this, that I mattered. And I believe in you Spike, I believe you can do this."

Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stood there. "When this all ends because it will end but keeping our humanity that's our choice. And when all this ends it's about how you lived and how you died and don't let finally be too late." Those were the words to think about as she turned away letting Spike think about it. He has someone who believes in him. The chip was gone and he was undergoing his final test. Was he worthy enough for the soul? She believes he is.

"Buffy," Spike called out to her and she looked back at him. "Think we'll make it?" He asked and Buffy gave him a very faint soft smile and left the basement.

_**Yes a very short chapter but a rather sweet one. The end is my favorite though with Spike and Buffy. Everyone needs at least one person who believes in them. Buffy has Angel and now Spike has Buffy. All in all I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was a quick one. The next chapter is the big one and I ain't spoiling nothing yet. Yes there will be two sneak peeks of it but no hints of what's really to come. No chapter review in the forum but the second sneak peek will be there plus another little reveal of the backstory of Elizabeth/Buffy. So until the next post, thanks for reading, commenting, following and liking the story. You guys are the best. **_

_Chapter 16 Fallen From Grace_

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

_(Do I wanna know)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
_Simmer down and pucker up_  
_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)_  
_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_  
_Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Ever thought of calling darling?_  
_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

_Do I Wanna Know by The Artic Monkeys_

_While night was coming to a close and the town of Sunnydale was going to bed a few people were in the church lighting some small tea candles in front various holy statues of saints and the most predominate one that so many people pray to Mary. Some people come to pray for forgiveness, some for wealth, safety, for someone who was in pain or in sickness. Some want answers while some just want peace. As some people knelt before the newly lit candle and in front of the statues one man sat in the shadows in the far back corner pew. _

_He tries to stay out of sight these days from the slayer and from unseen forces. As he sat there he could have sworn he heard a flutter of some kind. Then he felt something behind him, it walked to the pew, genuflected to the Alter and then sat next to him, he did the sign of the cross and then pulled down a kneeler and started to pray. Michael sat there while the man prayed. Although Michael could see this wasn't a man. _

"_Rafael, what are you doing?" Michael asked._

"_I'm praying," Rafael answered which was true it just wasn't the answer Michael was looking for. Michael sat there in some frustration as he could faintly hear Rafael whispering prayers in Latin. _

"_I can see that." Michael's voice told Rafael to stop and the young man did. He sat up a little more up right as he was still on the kneeler and his hands clasps together. Michael looked at the surroundings of the temple. Shadows danced because of the low candle light. The dark shadows formed strange figures around the holy statues. He crossed his arms as Raphael stood up straightening himself. _

_"You know," Raphael started. "I just heard a story."_

_Michael looked at the other being while he got up and started to walk the aisle towards the Altar. "It is said that when people pray to the heavens for help," Raphael said looking at the crucifix on top of the Altar. "It is like angels are taking correspondence to the heavens. They get to heaven and start processing every prayer in accordance to what is ´Best of interest.' After that, down come back the angels with answer to the prayers. Sometimes cancers are healed. Sometimes a child that has been kidnapped is found. But there is always an answer. Up in the heavens all angels are busy making sure the gifts go to the rightful owner. There is only one sad angel in the darkest corner with nothing to do. Do you know why he is sad?" _

_Michael just kept looking at his brother and refused to respond the rhetorical question.  
"The angel that does nothing in the heavens is the one that handles all the appreciation prayers. The prayers offered so to give thanks for the gifts that have been received. Alone and sad with nothing to do while he sees his brothers and sisters so busy."_

_"What's your point?" Michael asked getting tired of Raphael's power game._

_"The human race is an ungrateful race." Raphael said turning for the first time to face Michael. "Why bother saving them?"_

_"Because they deserve it." Michael said. His words did not echo in his heart. Did the human race deserve saving? Raphael smiled. _

_"You leave your heart exposed brother." He said. "You doubt it too… don't you?"_

_"The human race has a right to free will." Michael said. "That is the original design." Raphael nodded. _

_"Do not quote me on the original design." The dark haired being said. "I was there when all was created."_

_"Then why do we stand still while The First brings forth devastation?" Asked Michael and Raphael walked towards the main altar. _

_"The First is nothing but a pawn drunk with power. It thinks it has a right to do this. Restore balance. And through it's actions it brings hell. Rules are not being broken. They are just being bent to the very limit." Was the answer Rafael gave._

_"And with that leniency many people will die." Michael said._

_"True," Raphael agreed. "But we are not to interfere. That is why the role of champions was created. It is their battle."_

_"The First is a much greater foe," Michael pleaded. "They don't stand a chance."  
Raphael looked at Michael intensively. _

_"Your interference causes much disturbance in the heavens." said Raphael. "Do you question the hand dealt to humanity?"_

_"I question unnecessary loss of human life." Michael retorted. "I question are idleness when a powerful demon goes drunk with power."_

_"The ´Powers That Be´ are in charge of this plain." Raphael said. "Should your free will interfere with their functions, be prepared to face the consequences." Michael nodded sadly as Raphael walked towards the front entrance of the temple. As he opened the doors large wings spurted from his back. In a flash, he was gone._

_**Any guesses what's happening? **_


	16. Fallen From Grace

**Chapter 16 Fallen From Grace**

_**A/N: I wanted to wait to post this chapter but I can't like I'm super excited for this chapter that I have to get it to you guys. You'll have no idea what's to come and then when it hits it'll be like poof. Pace yourselves guys, Microsoft Word says this is 30 pages. Enjoy it. **_

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

_(Do I wanna know)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
_Simmer down and pucker up_  
_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)_  
_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_  
_Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways?_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Ever thought of calling darling?_  
_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

_Do I Wanna Know by The Artic Monkeys_

Angel had his crossbow in tote as he was showing a new potential that has just arrived in town around the local cemetery. This new potential's name was Cho-Ann. She was Dawns age so a little younger than the rest of the potentials here except for Amanda. Cho-Ann has been under the protection of her Watcher until one morning she woke her up, told her to pack and fly to California. Cho-Ann is from Hong Kong and once she got here she had hope to sleep but Angel knows there is no time for sleep. The only problem right now is that Cho-Ann speaks very little English.

Giles was also with Angel on tonight's walk abouts along with Spike. Spike was in the back of the group making sure nothing could get the girls. Giles however had some thoughts about Spike without having the chip.

"I still say it should have been repaired." The Watcher kept his voice low.

"It would give out again and I rather not try to keep on repairing it when the world ends." Angel made his point.

"The chip keeps him at bay." Giles went on.

"Maybe, but he hasn't turned on us yet." Angel pointed that part out and then held up his crossbow and fired at a vampire running towards them. Cho-Ann then said something in Chinese and Kennedy smiled.

"I don't speak Chinese but even I know what that means." Kennedy smiled and Angel stood there awkwardly. Every potential that has come here so far thinks Angel is cute or beautiful and the slayer feels a little awkward with all these girls around. It's not that he feels awkward around girls it's just some of these girls are what you call "jail bait" and that's awkward.

"There's not much out here tonight, let's go." Angel then led the group back out of the cemetery but as he passed by a grave the name caught his attention. The name read R. Snyder with his birth date and the day he died, high school graduation day. Angel never liked the man but still no one deserves to be eaten by a giant snake. Angel just continued onwards into the night.

* * *

Angel was now in the training/weapons room as he made sure his crossbow was in working order. Buffy was also in the training room making sure each weapon was back in it's place. With more people here grabbing weapons and not putting them back into place the OCD in Buffy came out. As the two were finishing up and about to turn in for the night Giles walked in. He was still not able to get over the fact that the chip from Spike was removed.

"Giles, what is done is done." Angel tried to end it before it started.

"Angel it's crucial we keep these girls safe and I can't count the dangers. The First, the Bringers, random demons. The last thing we need is Spike off the wagon." Giles listed the reasons. Angel just put his crossbow away and rubbed his face in frustration and fatigue.

"Nothing's changed," Angel started. "Spike had the chip before and the First still controlled him."

"We have no idea if the chip was malfunctioning then. The new chip might restrain him." Giles point out the evidence or lack there of. "The First tried to…activate him so to speak."

"He has a soul now." Angel added in hoping that could help.

"Angel," Giles wanted to go on but someone else stepped in.

"I have a soul, I didn't have a chip, the First once tried to control me." Buffy spoke up looking to the two men. "Why do you trust me more than him? He's killed people, I currently hold the record but we're not that different."

"He's…loose now." Giles couldn't quite explain what he was feeling.

"What, I'm loose in the streets all the time and you guys sleep just fine." Buffy argued and so far she was winning. "You all believe I'm a good person. Well, Spike could be to but he'll never get the chance if all we do is doubt him." Buffy sounded a little angry right now.

"Buffy, you're not like Spike," Giles continued but Buffy gave him no room.

"No, no I'm not." She agreed but for another reason. "Elizabeth was far nastier than William the Bloody. She wiped the floor with his face. In fact William the Bloody is a fluffy bunny compared to Elizabeth. You trust me with everything I've done, why not him?" There was a silence in the room. "You've given me a chance, maybe one too many, he deserves a chance too." And with that Buffy left the training room leaving Angel and Giles sitting there. Buffy made her argument and she tends to make the most valid ones.

"She still lets her past control her." Giles broke the silence. Angel knows she does but it's because she lets the past in is why she's still around; it's why she's stronger than most people.

"She's learning from it." Angel continued to sit there but Buffy was right. "Spike needs to prove himself." Angel always sided with Buffy because she is usually right. "If he fails I'll take care of it. But even with the chip he has proven himself, little by little at least. He could be one of us." Angel then stood up to leave and Giles was now alone with his thoughts.

* * *

While night was coming to a close and the town of Sunnydale was going to bed a few people were in the church lighting some small tea candles in front various holy statues of saints and the most predominate one that so many people pray to Mary. Some people come to pray for forgiveness, some for wealth, safety, for someone who was in pain or in sickness. Some want answers while some just want peace. As some people knelt before the newly lit candle and in front of the statues one man sat in the shadows in the far back corner pew.

He tries to stay out of sight these days from the slayer and from unseen forces. As he sat there he could have sworn he heard a flutter of some kind. Then he felt something behind him, it walked to the pew, genuflected to the Alter and then sat next to him, he did the sign of the cross and then pulled down a kneeler and started to pray. Michael sat there while the man prayed. Although Michael could see this wasn't a man.

"Rafael, what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm praying," Rafael answered which was true it just wasn't the answer Michael was looking for. Michael sat there in some frustration as he could faintly hear Rafael whispering prayers in Latin.

"I can see that." Michael's voice told Rafael to stop and the young man did. He sat up a little more up right as he was still on the kneeler and his hands clasps together. Michael looked at the surroundings of the temple. Shadows danced because of the low candle light. The dark shadows formed strange figures around the holy statues. He crossed his arms as Raphael stood up straightening himself.

"You know," Raphael started. "I just heard a story."

Michael looked at the other being while he got up and started to walk the aisle towards the Altar. "It is said that when people pray to the heavens for help," Raphael said looking at the crucifix on top of the Altar. "It is like angels are taking correspondence to the heavens. They get to heaven and start processing every prayer in accordance to what is _´Best of interest.'_ After that, down come back the angels with answer to the prayers. Sometimes cancers are healed. Sometimes a child that has been kidnapped is found. But there is always an answer. Up in the heavens all angels are busy making sure the gifts go to the rightful owner. There is only one sad angel in the darkest corner with nothing to do. Do you know why he is sad?"

Michael just kept looking at his brother and refused to respond the rhetorical question.  
"The angel that does nothing in the heavens is the one that handles all the appreciation prayers. The prayers offered so to give thanks for the gifts that have been received. Alone and sad with nothing to do while he sees his brothers and sisters so busy."

"What's your point?" Michael asked getting tired of Raphael's power game.

"The human race is an ungrateful race." Raphael said turning for the first time to face Michael. "Why bother saving them?"

"Because they deserve it." Michael said. His words did not echo in his heart. Did the human race deserve saving? Raphael smiled.

"You leave your heart exposed brother." He said. "You doubt it too… don't you?"

"The human race has a right to free will." Michael said. "That is the original design." Raphael nodded.

"Do not quote me on the original design." The dark haired being said. "I was there when all was created."

"Then why do we stand still while The First brings forth devastation?" Asked Michael and Raphael walked towards the main altar.

"The First is nothing but a pawn drunk with power. It thinks it has a right to do this. Restore balance. And through it's actions it brings hell. Rules are not being broken. They are just being bent to the very limit." Was the answer Rafael gave.

"And with that leniency many people will die." Michael said.

"True," Raphael agreed. "But we are not to interfere. That is why the role of champions was created. It is their battle."

"The First is a much greater foe," Michael pleaded. "They don't stand a chance." Raphael looked at Michael intensively.

"Your interference causes much disturbance in the heavens." said Raphael. "Do you question the hand dealt to humanity?"

"I question unnecessary loss of human life." Michael retorted. "I question are idleness when a powerful demon goes drunk with power."

"The _´Powers That Be´_ are in charge of this plain." Raphael said. "Should your free will interfere with their functions, be prepared to face the consequences." Michael nodded sadly as Raphael walked towards the front entrance of the temple. As he opened the doors large wings spurted from his back. In a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Angel was currently sparring with Dawn as the potentials watched. They have seen Angel fight but this was showing them Dawn has mastered some very good skills and this is something they can all achieve with the right mind set. Of course until Dawn is called she will never be able to best her brother. So Angel spun to the ground and tripped Dawn so she fell to the mat flat on her back.

The girls clapped as Dawn held her own very well. Angel walked over to his sister holding out his hand to help her up and she took it. Giles watched the match and he couldn't tell if the potentials were actually paying attention or just going gaga over the fact that Angel was shirtless at the moment. He hopes for the first but knows it's the latter. But now it was time to show the girls what a slayer looks like going up against the all time heavy weight champion vampire.

Buffy stepped up into the ring and time and time again these two rival each other. They're at the point where if Elizabeth does come back she probably will not beat Angel. Buffy was even stronger these days, she doesn't use much energy and time to take down her foes. They have benefitted off each other in these matches. Of course they try to out do one another and has made them stronger and if one ever went evil for one reason or another the other can at least match them. It's a fair and awesome fight to watch.

Buffy stood in front of her slayer in more ways than one. She should lose to him so the potentials can see how a slayer wins. But where's the fun in that she thought. She always liked taking Angel down when she could; it kept him honest and in check. Angel and Buffy walked towards one another and were just a foot away. They were waiting for Giles' command to begin and then all bets were off. He gave the command and instead of taking a swing at one another they backed away. You never make the first move because you want to be the one to draw the line and by allowing them to move first you can place the line.

With Angel and Buffy as seasoned as they are in this neither will make the first move not right away. They want to take a moment to study one another, to anticipate who will do what. Even though they have sparred countless times they can also surprise one another to this day. Plus this is one great way to get their boyfriend/girlfriend arguments settled, winner takes all, very fair really. Angel moved towards Buffy and she spun out of his line of attack and took her first swing. Angel grabbed her closed fist and spun her around but she elbowed him. Buffy grabbed his arm and went to pull him over her shoulder but he landed on his feet and kicked Buffy away.

Buffy ducked the oncoming kick from Angel and the match was in full swing literally. Dawn stood off to the side watching hoping one day she can be just as fast and strong as both Buffy and Angel. Two years ago she couldn't take either one on and now she can hold her own. It took only two years to get where she was at and that's impressive. She was hoping her future sister slayers can get strong and fast soon because they were on a time crunch these days.

Angel managed to body slam Buffy down but she wasn't done just yet. She quickly wrapped both her legs around Angel's legs trapping him and caused him to lose balance and brought him down. But instead of landing besides her, he landed on top of her. Of course he broke the fall and fell into a plank position. But from the spectators' perspective Angel and Buffy looked like they were about to do more than just plank.

"Then you kiss the vampires?" Rona asked looking to Giles.

"That was hot." Kennedy admitted and that broke the trans Angel and Buffy were in. Giles cleared his throat trying to get the awkwardness out. Angel then felt hot himself realizing he forgot there was an audience watching. Had it just been him and Buffy and it ended this way well they would continue in a different way. Of course as Angel started to get up Buffy managed to flash him a glint in her eyes and he caught the message.

"So," Giles stuttered a moment. "Who won?" He asked the girls and they looked to Angel and Buffy as they both stood up. "Right," Giles was answering his question. "Neither, it means if Angel was against another vampire he could have used the moment to take out his stake and dust the vampire." Angel then shot a look to Giles meaning he got it. His Watcher just lectured him while teaching a lesson. "Alright," Giles went on about the match giving the potentials more insight to what they saw. But at this moment Angel was too focused on Buffy as she walked over to the corner she came from. Now he was hoping Giles would just wrap this up a little faster.

* * *

Angel and Buffy had a little time before patrol tonight to fit some "them" time in. It's not like they didn't have more time afterwards but what if one of them dies on patrol? Carpe Diem right? Before they could get fully into the room Angel already made his move pulling Buffy closer to him for a hungry kiss.

"How much time do we have?" Buffy asked in between the kisses.

"Enough," Angel answered and continued to kiss her and now pinned her to the door just as it shut and he locked it. The kiss was getting so heated that they weren't going to be able to move anywhere else in the room just maybe to the floor. That was just fine at the moment. They were still making up for lost time as they both slid to the floor while at the same removing each other's clothing. They will have more time after patrol but they wanted to take a moment now just in case there weren't many more moments to come.

* * *

The entire A-Team and potential slayers along with Spike and Andrew waited downstairs for the captain and skipper to join them.

"Should I get the water?" Xander asked and finally Angel and Buffy were making their appearance. Dawn rolled her eyes seeing Buffy was scooping up her tussled hair into a quick ponytail. The couple couldn't hide what they finished doing, they're glowing as always and the team wasn't born yesterday. "You guys finally coming?" Xander had a sly smile as they walked passed the group. Just then Willow gave Xander a good punch in the arm.

"Grow up," Willow told him but Xander still smirked.

"Gross," Buffy muttered as she followed Angel out fixing her coat. Giles just shook his head; these people were the last best hope of humankind…we're all going to die.

As the A-Team headed out Michael found his way to the mansion as well and from afar watched the team break off and pile into different cars. As he stood there watching them Rafael came up next to Michael.

Michael griped his fire sword hard as he watched Angel and his team drive away from his mansion. The soft flapping of wings was audible from behind. Michael turned towards Raphael and saw his dark haired friend walk up to him.

"You are not letting this go?" Asked Raphael as he stared at the team of humans going out into the night.

"I cannot," Michael said. "They are my champions. They are my responsibility."

"Noble thought," Raphael said. "Futile statement though. The Powers That Be have spoken. You have no grounds or right to interfere."

"They are wrong!" Michael exclaimed.

"Truth awarded," Raphael said. "Even though _´The Powers That be´ _are trusted with this plain but not without their share of criticism. There work is sloppy at best. Maybe it is time for change of the old guard." Michael looked intriguingly at his friend.

"You spoke on my behalf?" Michael asked because back at the church Rafael seemed to have a different idea.

Raphael walked inside the mansion with Michael following. Andrew stepped in the living room without noticing the two beings in front of him.

"Sometimes the dullest creatures deserve a chance." Raphael said. "I believe in your cause Michael. I do. And so many others. But the system is in place. With the Powers That Be in control consequences will be paid."

"But?" Michael asked. Raphael smiled as he touched Michael's shoulders.

"Free will is there for a reason. Whether the consequences of one's action impact negatively, somewhere, somehow, something good had come into place." Raphael walked out of the mansion without looking back.

"You didn't answer me." Michael said.

"Sure I did." Raphael said. "Free will." And with that Rafael was gone as Michael stood there.

* * *

Angel broke away from the group and knew he wasn't far from the church. Also as much as he hates it, Michael can be an asset to winning this war. He's part of the Powers That Be, he has knowledge that can be tapped into. And every time he is around Angel gets that sense that Michael wants to help but something is holding him back. Angel found the church and as always the doors were opened to anyone who wanted to walk in. Angel stood there looking at the church wondering if he should try to find the priest.

"I can't help," A voice came from behind the slayer. Angel continued to stand there as he heard someone walking closer to him and then stood next to him. "I want to but I must remain at my post."

"Which is where?" Angel asked as he has yet to look at Michael.

"Watching," Michael answered and Angel nodded.

"So the First and I enter the Dome and only one of us leaves?" Angel asked although Michael looked confused. "The First and I fight and whoever wins will decide the earth's faith?" He asked and Michael nodded. "And why not help? The Powers That Be are on the good side right?"

"We were to make sure certain things played out, hoping for the best outcome." Michael answered and turned to Angel. "Buffy was the one to face the First,"

"And the reality you sent me to showed that the PTB's destiny didn't do anything." Angel sounded a little angry.

"You're the pawn in this Angel a pawn that has thrown everything off, there is no destiny anymore, what was written doesn't matter, the rules no longer apply because you have returned." Michael explained further. "I showed you that future as a possible outcome. Maybe not exactly as you saw it but something similar. I wanted to give you something to help win this as we are all blind right now."

"Then why won't the Powers send visions to Doyle? Why aren't they helping us?" Angel finally turned to Michael.

"We can only watch and influence not interfere." Michael and Angel's eyes narrowed.

"You say you're good but you won't help. I've died twice saving this world. I've lost friends in this war!" Angel was getting more angry and frustrated. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Angel I understand," But Angel wasn't finished.

"No, no you don't!" Angel got closer to the man. "You will never understand what it's like to lose seven years of your life to this. To know that monsters are real. To watch your friends die and you can't do a damn thing about it. You'll never know what it's like to kill someone you love." Angel turned away from the priest for a moment to regain himself for a moment. "Just once, once it would be nice for the Powers to actually step in, to help and maybe we can actually win this. But if you and the Powers aren't willing to help then stay at your post. You know what? Better yet stop trying to help at all." Angel then left heading back to the group. Michael wanted to follow but instead he just looked to the church across the street.

Angel stumbled back to the cemetery and when he looked over he saw a rather panicked Buffy.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she had started to search for him.

"I'm fine," Angel answered but the vampire knew better, she knew Angel better than that. She stood there waiting for a real answer and Angel will break, he always does at some point with her. "We're on our own," Angel started to walk and that only confused Buffy as she followed him.

"On our own?" She asked to be sure she heard correctly.

"Michael isn't going to help us anymore same with the Powers. They literally see this as a game and it'll go down to the last one standing." Angel explained.

"So, what? You and the First duke it out and winner takes the world?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"It was supposed to be you and First if I never came back." Angel added but then Buffy stopped walking which in turned stopped Angel too.

"I failed didn't I?" She asked and Angel let his defenses down and walked over to her. "I was given a job and I failed it,"

"Buffy no," Angel placed both hands on her shoulders. "That was a supposed future and it can happen again just as easily with me here." But that was the goal to keep it from happening. "We're here now, together. Michael said that because I have returned they have no idea what can happen now. It's fair game." Buffy nodded meaning she needed to not worry about what future Angel saw because it no longer exists, they were now making the future. But to comfort her a little more Angel pulled her close for a much needed hug.

* * *

Michael sat alone in the church once more. He was thinking long and hard about what Angel had said. Angel sees the PTB as like a corporate office. The bosses look down upon the workers and when they decide to come down from the high place they think they know everything. They tell you how it goes, how something should be done. It's annoying and half the time they are wrong and the workers just keep working. But does Michael really want to be viewed like that? He has been helping the group in ways that would and can get him in trouble. He wanted to help but also wanted to remain loyal to the PTB. There was one thing though that he wanted to tell Angel but if he does he wasn't sure how much it would jeopardize the group and possible the world.

"If the slayer and the vampire with a soul have come this far then the test will be easy." A voice stated and Michael looked up seeing the high up PTB. This one rarely comes down to these plains and when he does it means business.

"Gabriel," Michael greeted the PTB member while Gabriel started to sit down next to Michael. "If this is to be done a lot of people will die. Not only that we could lose the war right now."

"Do you not trust the two?" Gabriel asked and Michael looked to him.

"It's not about trust." Michael answered. "It's about the fact one of them or both will end up dead. We do this we might as well just kill them." Michael was very much against this plan.

"Have a little faith." Gabriel insisted but Michael was way to skeptical on this. "You will not tell them, this is the test they need to pass. This will for once and for all prove we have chosen the right champions."

"And what if they fail?" Michael wanted to know. What if Angel and Buffy fail then what? Is there a plan B?

"I have faith they will do very well." Gabriel answered and then he was gone leaving Michael sitting there alone again.

* * *

'_It was like a mirror but the eyes, the face looking back at her was not of her own reflection. There was something sinister looking back at her, smiling back at her. Just then the face turned to it's hideous and monster form and began to laugh at her.'_

Buffy shot up from the couch. She was in a cold sweat looking around the living room. It was a rather bright day outside and some of the windows were open to let some of the light in. She swung her feet to the side of the couch to sit up but she felt so drained of energy. She wanted to get up and walk around but she felt like her whole body was heavy. She has felt like this once before, a long time ago when she was brought back from Hell. She was so weak and tired. Buffy went to press herself up and as she rose to her feet she began to fall. Luckily someone was there to help her. Spike grabbed her and held her up.

"You alright love?" Spike asked as Buffy tried to regain herself and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Um…yeah…dizzy I guess," Buffy sounded confused. Spike however didn't let her go.

"How about we sit and maybe drink something," Spike suggested and Buffy nodded but before they took a step Buffy coughed and Spike nearly dropped her in shock as she coughed up blood and it spattered in Spike's face. Spike felt Buffy's weight pulling him down so he went to the floor as easily as he could. Just then he looked up seeing Andrew there. He wasn't sure how much Andrew saw but it didn't matter. "Find Angel!" Spike ordered and Andrew was off. "Hey, Buffy can you hear me?" Spike asked as Buffy's eyes were closed.

* * *

"Wait, she's waking up," Buffy heard a faint voice and her eyes started to open. Buffy looked around the room. She was in bed as Angel was sitting right next to her holding her hand. Giles, Willow, Anya, Cordelia, Doyle, Dawn, Xander and Spike were there. The voice she heard sounded like Cordelia's.

"What…" Buffy felt like she was in a fog. "What happened?" Buffy asked as she laid there regaining focus.

"You just need to rest, we're already on it." Angel assured her. "Regular blood work and magical too." He added so she wouldn't question anything. "But we're just covering the basics." Buffy smiled a little at Angel but she knew him better than that.

"Lair…what's happening?" She asked.

"Buffy, it's ok I just want you to take it easy ok." Angel insisted at the moment.

"Whatever happened we'll find it." Giles added to help Angel. Buffy however didn't look too convinced at the moment. "Then doctor Willow will fix it." Buffy knew she was just going to have to accept it for now. "We should get started." Giles stated meaning everyone needed to clear out and leave. Angel continued to sit on the bed holding her had.

"Get some sleep ok," Angel again wanted Buffy to relax. All Buffy could do was accept the help right now and trust her family.

"Ok," Buffy agreed and Angel leaned in for a soft kiss. He then slowly got up and the room shutting the door softly behind him.

"How's she doing?" Giles asked as Angel walked threw the group leading them down the hallway. Giles asked because Angel and Buffy can read one another like a book.

"She's smarter than she lets on, she knows something is up and she knows it's bad." Angel answered.

"Ok, so what are we up against?" Doyle asked looking to Willow.

"There's no toxins in her blood and whatever it is, it's probably mystical in nature." Willow answered. "Did a voodoo type check on her, don't know what it is but there something there." The team then made their way downstairs to the living room.

"Like what?" Angel asked the witch and Willow looked to him. Her eyes said it was bad and she was scared. "Willow…please, I need to know."

"It's not witchcraft or voodoo but…it's powerful and it's draining her and…" Willow didn't know how to explain it. "I don't know exactly I've never seen something like this."

"Is she dying?" Dawn asked but Willow's look meant she couldn't answer that.

"No," Spike stated looking to the group. "She's not going to die, not her, not now, not like this." Spike declared it looking to Angel. "It's magic of some kind we'll find it."

"This was all of a sudden to." Anya added.

"I can get in touch with the Coven, see if they have heard anything like this." Willow stated what she will do.

"I'll call with Wes, maybe he has something on this." Giles claimed his task.

"I can try and talk to the PTB see if they answer." Doyle found his way to help.

"We'll research," Xander stated what he, Cordelia, and Anya will do.

"I got the potentials, keep them out of this." Dawn found her job.

"I'll hit the streets," Angel then picked his task.

"No," Spike jumped in. "I'll do it, you stay with her." The vampire insisted and Angel felt a wave of relief hit him. He could stay here with Buffy. Everyone had their jobs and it was time to divide and conquer.

* * *

The sun was in first phases of setting at the moment. The balcony curtains were open letting in the last bit of the day's light in. It was a sunny and warm days in a while but no one here could truly enjoy it. Angel was sitting next to Buffy in the bed while she was laying there. He had a book in his hand and was reading out loud to her. It's the only thing he could think of doing right now.

"My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods." Angel read from the book titled Wuthering Heights. "Time will change it, I'm well aware as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath. A source of little visible delight but necessary. He's always in my mind," Angel then paused for a moment to review what he just read. "She's not going to marry Linton is she?" Buffy managed to smile just a little. This was a rather confusing book and she found it rather funny Angel was into it. "I mean she can't say that about Heathcliff and then marry Linton." He argued but that got a very faint chuckle from Buffy. "What?" Angel asked.

"You like a chick book." Buffy even though something was wrong with her she was still able to make Angel smile. Angel looked over to her as she looked so pale and lifeless. Angel folded the corner of the page over and closed the book. He then went to lay down and pulled Buffy closer to him.

* * *

Giles did a light knock on the door but got no response so he opened it slightly. Buffy was asleep and next to her was Angel. Giles needed Angel to come downstairs but he didn't want to wake Buffy up or not until everything has been confirmed and there's no shadow of a doubt beyond reason. Giles walked quietly inside the half lit room and squatted a little and gently shook Angel. It jolted the slayer awake but Giles quickly calmed the slayer down quickly.

"It's me," Giles was whispering and Angel relaxed a little. Angel looked to Buffy making sure she was asleep and she hadn't stirred. It was good it meant she was resting but it was also bad because that should have woken her up to. "We might have found something," Even though the Watcher was whispering Angel picked up on his demeanor that something was bad.

The slayer followed his Watcher down the stairs and to the study where the rest of the group was. They were all standing around in a circle with a phone on the table.

"It's Pryce Investigations," Giles explained as they had Wes on speaker. "Angel's here,"

"Angel," The slayer heard Wes' voice. "I also have Victoria here, she found what all this could be."

"Angel?" It was Victoria's voice. "Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Angel answered but he didn't sound very enthusiastic. "What did you find?"

"This is as close to what you said that might be happening and…" There was a sigh from Victoria meaning what was about to be said wasn't good. "It's a…splitting process meaning something is splitting her." Victoria explained and everyone looked around at each other with confused looks. "But it's not a body split it's splitting your personality. Uh…" They could tell she was reading something at the same time. "A long time ago it was thought we could split our personalities up especially the Id and Ego. The Id is our primitive nature and some even say the evil part of ourselves. The Ego is the other part that keeps the Id in check."

"So…what? What's happening to Buffy?" Willow asked looking around. Angel was frozen solid, he even had a chill run up his back.

"Elizabeth," Angel muttered and it was like the air was sucked out of the room completely. "Elizabeth is Buffy's Id."

"Oh shit!" Doyle took a step back in both anger and frustration.

"What's happening to her?" Angel demanded.

"If this process is successful then the two personalities become two people." Victoria finished.

"This happened before with Xander." Cordelia jumped in. "Remember Xander's personality was split into two?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was the strong me and the weak me." Xander remembered all that.

"This is different though," Wes' voice was now on the phone. "The Id is the most primitive it's our bad self according to literature. Instead of splitting a person into the weak and strong self it's taking what makes us evil and…giving it form. The Id is unpredictable and primal and the Ego is what keeps it at bay from surfacing. If the Id is left unchecked…" Wes knew what was happening.

"So we're getting a Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde thing going on?" Willow asked to make more sense of this.

"I see it more like Bruce Banner and Hulk," Xander added and the team looked to him and he even got the feeling that Wes and Victoria were looking at him through the phone.

"But Buffy's soul is anchored and the ring keeps it there for sure." Giles began.

"That's all I can find right now and I'm not sure if it's possible to give the Id and Ego form it's all…theory really." Victoria stated over the phone. It sort of explained what was happening to Buffy.

"What if they are removing her soul?" Dawn asked. "Like they are sucking out her soul and then boom we have Elizabeth."

"That's too easy, we have the Spell of Restoration whatever is doing this has to know that. Plus the medallion, that would be a waste of time." Angel answered meaning no one was taking Buffy's soul but something was happening. But the splitting of the personality seemed to be the most fitting. "Is there a way to stop it?" That was the main concern but there wasn't an immediate response just silence. "Tell me there is a way to stop this." Angel demanded but no one had the answer. In frustration Angel punched the wall near by creating a hole in it.

"I'll do my best to find one." Victoria offered and she hoped she could find something. The phone clicked meaning it was just the team standing there. Dawn felt herself shaking in fear knowing Elizabeth might be coming back. Yes she has faced Elizabeth but that doesn't mean she's up for round two. Angel continued to stand there facing the wall seeing the hole he had created. He looked at the hole, he looked passed the hole in fact.

"Someone is playing games with us." Angel concluded as he turned around facing his friends. If it was a game it was sick and twisted.

"The First maybe?" Willow suggested and it could very well be.

"Who's going to tell Buffy?" Cordelia asked because this was affecting her the most. That was going to be tough. What will she do knowing Elizabeth might be returning as a person, a being outside of Buffy.

"I will," Angel declared feeling it was his duty to do so. But everyone stared at him a little confused.

"No," Dawn walked over to her brother. "Let's all do it together, we're family." And everyone gave the approving look to do so.

* * *

Buffy started to wake up feeling incredibly weak. She hasn't felt like this since she came back from Hell. But she can tell she was being watched. Buffy rolled over seeing Angel sitting on the bed next to her. Then around the bed stood Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle, Anya, Xander, Willow, Giles and Spike. If everyone was in here it meant they found out what it was and that was either very good or very bad.

"What's happening?" She asked and there was that uncomfortable silence in the room. She then looked to Angel and she could see fear in his eyes. "Am I dying?" She asked and he shook his head no. It didn't give her any relief though. "Just tell me please."

"We don't know how or who but…" Angel was scared and upset this was happening. "Whatever it is, it's splitting you in half…it's separating you so Elizabeth comes back." Buffy sat up in both urgency and fear. "Buffy,"

"No," She declared. "You know what you have to do then."

"Elizabeth is going to be come her own person, you remain." Giles stepped in. "It's the ego and alter ego." Buffy looked around at her friends and they could all see that she was thinking and thinking hard.

"Get the potentials out," She started as her voice took on a serious tone.

"Where?" Anya asked.

"Doesn't matter just don't tell me." Buffy answered and everyone started to figure out where this was going. "Get the Spell of Restoration ready. Angel, take the medallion and keep it with you just in case she gets the ring." Buffy was laying the plan out but telling everyone to do as much of it in secret. "Get the basement ready and fast, holy water, garlic, anything," Buffy then took the ring off and handed it to Angel. She wasn't going to give Elizabeth the upper hand. "Hide it, keep it safe." Angel will do that. "Might want a cage." She suggested.

"What? We going catch Elizabeth and trap her?" Xander asked.

"No, it's for me." Buffy answered and that threw Xander off. "What are we waiting for?" She asked meaning it was time to get moving.

* * *

Buffy sat on the steps of the basement leaning against the wall for support. Angel, Spike, Doyle, Giles and Xander were putting up the cage. Xander was able to get to the construction warehouse and grab supplies but they had to work fast because they had no idea when Elizabeth will be arriving. Spike grabbed some bars and shook them and then tried to open them to be sure Elizabeth couldn't break out. The cage was ready. Angel walked over to Buffy and picked her up in his arms.

He walked her over and into the cage and looked around. He looked up and around in the cage and didn't want to leave her in here with Elizabeth. But it was the plan they have at the moment. Angel knelt down and placed Buffy on the floor and then looked to her.

"I'll be ok," She assured him and Angel nodded and leaned in for a kiss while the rest of the team came into the basement. It meant everything was in place and they were ready. Angel pulled away holding her hands.

"This won't last." Angel stated and she nodded knowing he'll do whatever he has to do and find the answer to this. He then brought her hands up to his forehead resting on them a little. He stayed like that for a moment and then looked back up to Buffy.

"Better hurry," The end of that became a whisper like something took her words away. That wasn't good and then Angel stood up as he heard what sounded like a wheezing from her. Angel backed up keeping his eyes fixed on Buffy seeing her eyes were turning yellow. Angel shut the door as Doyle handed him the key and the slayer locked it and then tossed the keys to Giles. All of a sudden the air got cold and the room seemed to not only get dark but blurry in a way.

The lights in the basement in fact the lights of the entire mansion went out. The team stood there in the dark looking around. Angel could see better than the rest of the team in the dark but not as well as Spike could as he looked towards the cage. Just then the lights came on only it seemed like someone was turning up the brightness and the hum of the electricity could be heard. A few of the light bulbs popped with too much of a current running through them. But enough of the lights remained ok as the entire team looked into the cage.

Buffy was still in the corner and it appeared she was asleep. And then directly opposite of her on the other side in the corner sat…Buffy. They were sitting the same way and looked like a mirror image. Angel walked to the left side of the cage because he placed Buffy on the right. Angel made sure to keep his distance as he knelt down.

"Elizabeth?" He asked and her eyes flashed opened. Angel has always said that you can dress Buffy and Elizabeth the same, standing them together and he can still tell you the difference. These eyes were not Buffy's.

"Hi Angel," Elizabeth greeted him and Angel stood up. The last time he has faced Elizabeth was when he was seventeen years old. He faced Elizabeth five years ago and he hoped for it to never happen again. Elizabeth stood up as Angel took a step back and she looked to everyone as they stood there. "Look at you Dawnie, all grown up." Dawn held back her fear as much as she could.

"It's too bad she bested you that summer." Angel reminded Elizabeth and he got a growl from that.

"This cage isn't going to hold me for long." Elizabeth then reached for the bars wrapping her ice-cold hands around them. She closed her eyes as she appeared to listening to something. She then smiled slowing opening her eyes. "I feel it and it's powerful. The First Evil. It's everywhere and if you think you and you're little team can defeat this," The smile then got bigger. "You have no idea what's about to hit and I'm going to be there as it rips them apart and all you get to do it watch." The last part of the sentence came out threw her teeth.

Angel continued to stand there, arms folded across his chest showing Elizabeth that he was not afraid of her. He stood there showing her that he was not the young slayer from high school. He stood there showing her that he has died and came back, that he was seen tougher than before and that she doesn't have the hold she once did. He was more in fear of losing Buffy than facing Elizabeth.

"Who brought you here?" Angel demanded and she smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know but please thank them when you see them." Elizabeth answered and while Elizabeth is a lair Angel knew she wasn't lying at least not at the moment. Angel then started to walk to the other side of the cage to Buffy as Elizabeth kept her eye on the slayer. Buffy started to come around and when her vision cleared and stood up quickly seeing herself, her other self. "Hey," Elizabeth greeted all bubbly to Buffy. But Buffy didn't say anything. "Oh come on, we're never in the same place at the same time. You have to admit this is kind of cool." Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying this.

"No, rather not be here." Buffy finally said something.

"We're the same Buffy, you and me. You may have been able to suppress me but you know I can never go away." Elizabeth seemed giddy. "By the way are they really just going to leave you in here with me? Because that's low," She then looked to the team. "Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles wow," She walked to the entrance of the cage. "Xander you still look like a loser. Willow the little mouse but if I recall you turned almost as bad as me. And then, Cordelia banging a demon that's an all time low point for you. Giles…how's your love life?" That was a sting but Giles kept his composure. She then saw Spike. "William," She smiled. "You really think they are ever going to accept you? You think you matter with a soul? Just don't ever forget who made you." She warned him but Spike said nothing.

Elizabeth got her greetings out as she turned her attention back to Buffy. This was so weird and wrong on many different levels. Of course Elizabeth didn't care how this happened she was just happy to be free. "Who do I have to kill to get a drink around here?" She asked smiling. No one cared and nor was she going to get a drink. The focus was now to get Buffy out of the cage. "You guys are so dull, how the hell do you put up with this?"

"Shut up," Buffy demanded to her darker self.

"Make me." Elizabeth countered but Angel was already working on the getting Buffy out. "Hey, where you going?" She asked the slayer as he left. "See, told you he'd leave you."

"I think you just like to hear yourself talk." Buffy added and Elizabeth just stared at her.

Angel made his way up to the weapons room, unlocked it and went in. It was to remain locked until Elizabeth was gone just in case she did break free. Angel walked to the end of the room and to a small shelf and pulled out a case. He opened the case and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. It was used for Oz when he was a werewolf for those times he got out. He'll make sure Elizabeth goes down for a nap as he loaded the gun and headed back to the basement.

Down in the basement everyone saw the slayer return and he held up the gun. Elizabeth smiled knowing what he was about to do and he pulled the trigger. The dart went right into Elizabeth's chest and it only took seconds for her to fall to the floor. Buffy then grabbed the dart so when Elizabeth wakes up she doesn't have a weapon. Giles then opened the cage and Buffy got out quickly as they locked everything back up.

"I know how you feel Buffy," Willow came up next to me. "Remember my vampire self? Yeah, it's weird to see yourself. But at least Elizabeth isn't gay like my vampire was." Willow added. "That was strange." A few of the people in the room remembered that weird night.

"Ok, so Elizabeth is locked up and asleep, anyone got a stake?" Xander asked meaning right now they can kill her.

"We shouldn't do that yet." Giles stepped in and the group looked confused. This was their chance to kill Elizabeth once and for all. "They maybe two different people at this time but killing one without knowing how it'll affect the other could be serious. What if we kill Elizabeth and then end up killing Buffy?" The idea of killing the evil twin was out of the question for the moment. "The best thing to do is to somehow get them back together."

"Well, I can do the Spell of Restoration and other binding…whole spells." Willow offered and it was a start.

* * *

Up in the living room the group watched Willow perform the Spell of Restoration but unlike before nothing happened. Both Angel and Dawn have been there when Elizabeth's soul is returned and Buffy didn't flinch to anything. Just to be sure Spike headed to the basement and came back up but he didn't need to say anything.

After a few more spells Elizabeth remained asleep in the basement and Buffy remained with the group. Whatever pulled them apart is magic Willow has never used or has never heard of. And for all she knows it could be very dark and powerful magic that she does not want to dabble into.

"What if it is the First?" Doyle asked as they all sat around. "It's the last attempt to get Elizabeth and if Buffy won't submit then the First will just take." That was probably the answer.

"So we kill Elizabeth then." Xander found the simplest answer.

"We don't know how it'll affect Buffy. If we kill one what if it kills the other?" Giles laid out the consequences to the actions. They need Buffy in this fight.

"So we just leave Elizabeth down there?" Dawn asked because having Elizabeth around even though she is locked up that doesn't mean anyone is safe.

"How about we just put Elizabeth in a coffin and throw her out to sea." Cordelia suggested and everyone looked at her. "It wouldn't kill her and she would just sit there until we save the world." She explained herself and then Xander raised his hand.

"I agree." Xander backed Cordelia up. "It's not a bad idea." But that wasn't an option. The best thing to do would be to reunite Buffy and Elizabeth.

"For now Elizabeth stays in the basement, knocked out preferably." Giles laid down the ground rules.

"No one goes down there alone." Angel stood there looking to his people. "She knows everything about us, all our weaknesses, all our fears. She knows how to mix lies with the truth so if we have to go down there, don't listen. She's going to do whatever she has to get out and she'll use ever means necessary to do so." But no matter the pep talk given, the words of wisdom and caution said, no one is ever prepared for Elizabeth. She's so resourceful and smart, she's always remains one step ahead, she knows more than she'll say. The group knows somehow she will break free, you can't contain her. They were gearing up for that, the escape because that's when the worst will happen.

* * *

Down in the basement Elizabeth was finally awake sitting in the dark. The lights that didn't burst remained lit as she sat there. Elizabeth had no idea what was happening upstairs. She was no longer apart of Buffy so she couldn't feel anything to know what was happening. It was strange not being a part of Buffy anymore, to be her own person. But she couldn't reach her own potential in this cage.

"If you go into the woods tonight," Elizabeth softly sung. "You won't believe your eyes. If you go into the woods tonight, you're in for a big surprise."

"You always could sing little sister," A voice commented and Elizabeth looked up seeing Darla standing there. Elizabeth gave a soft smirk as her dead sister walked closer to her confinement.

"I know the game, you're not her." Elizabeth stated as she eased up sitting in the corner. Darla's form disappeared and it turned into the Master.

"We can be others if you'd like Lizzy," The Master said as he stood there.

"Show me your true form." Elizabeth demanded.

"My true form would be hard to fathom on this plain even for you my dear Lizzy. But I can be something you do like." Then Angel appeared before her. "Or hate." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the bars that held her at bay for a moment. "When I heard Elizabeth has returned I had to be sure."

"So," Elizabeth grabbed the bars and then leaned back swinging a little. "This wasn't your doing?"

"No," The First in the form of Angel answered. Then it morphed back into Darla. "This wasn't."

"Are you here to break me free then?" Elizabeth asked pressing closer to the bars. "Not doing much good here and Cruciate your…right hand…if you even hands, demon…" Elizabeth wasn't afraid of the First and to a degree she wasn't going to bow down to it either if the world ends. "It's taking a while to get those seals undone. That's what happens when you send a man to do a woman's job."

"Always were headstrong." Darla commented.

"I nearly single handily end the world once." Elizabeth reminded the First.

"Except for the slayer." Darla added and Elizabeth gave that smirk of disapproval.

"Yeah the slayer…what a bastard, still cute though I can still see why Buffy is rolling around with it." Elizabeth snarked.

"You cried when he died so," But Darla was cut off.

"Because I'm suppose to kill him very slowly and even after he begs to die I'll slowly torture him." Elizabeth justified her actions. "Now if you will so kindly open this cage up, I've got a few scores to settle and a few seals to open."

"You know better Elizabeth." The First stated and the vampire gave that sarcastic laugh and paced a moment in the cage.

"You're all powerful and invincible and yet you can't even open a doorknob." Elizabeth was or at least trying to humiliate the First.

"That's a very vulgar display of power and you know that." The First reminded her as Elizabeth got closer to the bars.

"How about you just go haunt a house, try to rattle some chains and I'll get out myself out." Elizabeth suggested. "Why am I even talking to you? You can't do anything, you have to others do it for you."

"Careful Lizzy." The First warned the vampire.

"Or what?" Elizabeth knows she's playing with fire but death never scared her. "You can't do anything to me. Last I check I was number one on the roster and still am." Darla just stood there.

"You will get free because you were brought back for a reason. And whether you're released or you break out you know where to go." Just then Darla disappeared.

"Dirt bag," Elizabeth muttered as she was alone. She then grabbed the bars and then with all her strength started to shake the cage and screamed.

* * *

Upstairs everyone heard the faint screaming knowing who it was.

"Well, she's awake from her nap." Doyle added in but the group chose to ignore it for now. It's just like a kid when they throw temper tantrum you ignore it. But whatever released Elizabeth will come for her they knew that but they didn't know what was coming. Could it be demons? Vampires? Something they haven't seen yet? There wasn't much they could do about this but sitting around waiting was the worst feeling.

"Where is she?" A voice asked and everyone looked up seeing Michael standing there. Angel made his way to Michael wanting to know everything. "Is she still locked up?"

"How do you," But Michael cut Angel off.

"There's not a lot of time, they're coming." Michael started and Angel could tell he was in a panic. "We need to get Buffy and Elizabeth into the same room right now."

"You know who did this?" Angel asked.

"It was us." Michael answered but he seemed more focused on something else and because of that he didn't see the fist Angel swung with and Michael went to the ground. Everyone stood up and gathered around as Michael shook off the pain looking up to Angel.

"You did this!" Angel yelled as Michael got up.

"I'll explain later," Michael got up trying to shake the dizziness away looking to Buffy. "We need to get them back together right away." But it was too late as the team looked up seeing a group of people clad in black. Angel went to defend his people and they all joined in even Michael went to help.

Down in the basement Elizabeth was back in the corner of the cage sitting there. But she felt someone was in the basement with her and looked up seeing a person in all black almost ninja like. The person walked up to the cage and opened the door with a key he or it managed to take from the group without being noticed and in a flash he was gone. Elizabeth smiled and got up and stood outside the cage. She then saw the window to the basement and could see the last hints of daylight were gone.

As fast as what looked like ninjas showed up they were gone. But Angel didn't stay in the kitchen for long as he raced down to the basement and saw the open cage and the window broken. She was free. He would like to punch someone but instead the wall got the brunt of the anger again and a hole was formed. The rest of his team made it down to the basement and saw what he saw.

"Well…damn," Xander commented but Angel had no time for this and raced back up stairs.

"Why would they release her?" Angel asked as he found Michael and the man started to follow him in the sprint.

"It's a test." Michael answered as they made it to the locked weapons room and Angel turned to Giles and the Watcher threw the keys to Angel as he was running to catch up. Angel caught the keys and opened the room up and headed for his crossbow. "The Powers want to know they have picked the right people for this."

"And letting Elizabeth loose?" Buffy joined in grabbing a sword.

"How far are either one of you willing to go." Michael continued to answer and both Angel and Buffy looked at each other and then back to Michael.

"I'll kill her." Angel answered and Buffy nodded in agreement. There was no question about that and now that Elizabeth was her own person they could kill her.

"It's not that easy, if you kill Elizabeth then Buffy dies to." Michael answered and the silence hit everyone. So how does this work? "If Buffy dies so does Elizabeth." So was there no win, win to this? Did they both have to die? "I have a solution though. While the PTB were working on pulling Elizabeth out I found the spell they used."

"Willow," Angel looked to the red head.

"No," Michael protested. "It's not human magic, it's something you can't control only those who brought forth the spell can use it. It's for the Powers and them only." Michael explained. "I'm one of the Powers, we just need Buffy and Elizabeth in the same place." Angel then walked up to Michael.

"You do this, I'll forgive you." Angel began and then looked to Buffy. "She dies, any one of my family dies, I'll kill you." Michael understood the terms and conditions laid out before him. "Come on guys, we're going hunting." Angel then left the weapon room waiting for everyone to leave and then locked it up. The team headed outside of the mansion but the question is now, where is Elizabeth?

"She's got a head start on us," Angel began as the team scrambled to get out the doors and to the cars.

"Start with the cemeteries then." Giles added as they got to the front of the mansion.

"No," Spike then jumped in. "She's hasn't eaten anything, first thing she will do is feed." Spike gave insight on what his Sire was going to do and Buffy nodded in agreement. The two people here that knew Elizabeth the best were of course Buffy and Spike. "Small children and the elderly are the easiest to bring down." That made her sound like a wild animal but she was one.

"She's not going to go to a cemetery, too cliché for her and she knows that's what we'll do." Buffy gave more insight to her other half. But because Elizabeth and Buffy were now two separate people there's no telling what Elizabeth's plans are. Buffy will have to rely on what Elizabeth will do through past feelings and actions. "She will find some poor vampires to be shields though."

All in all they have little time to waste though. Elizabeth was on the move. She was going by foot but they only had a few ideas where she would go. The night just started so there were still a lot of people out meaning she might not feed yet. Too many people though however could allow her to feed and stay hidden. Elizabeth has no clear hunting patterns to go off of and she's very unpredictable and that's why she was so dangerous right now. They were going to rule out cemeteries for the time being. But what's one place she would go where there was an endless buffet?

* * *

Elizabeth looked different as she entered into the Bronze. Of course she was going to get out of the same clothes Buffy was in. She wanted to look different even though she knows Angel will catch up to her and she was counting on it. For now though she liked her skin tight jeans and skin toned laced top with red heels. The A-Team will hear the sirens at the local boutique shop a few blocks down from where she got the killer outfit that was already gain attention from the men.

But who would be worthy enough to snack on tonight? Right away though she picked up other vampires were doing what she was doing, stalking. The vampires looked to her and they gave her strange looks because as of now the word hasn't spread that Elizabeth was back in town. So they probably thought she was Buffy at the moment. Elizabeth was going to change that and by the end of the night show the vampires and the people of the town who really was in charge.

As she walked further into the club a man caught her attention. She could tell he was drunk and this would be an easy pick. All she had to do was sway her hips and act interested and then bam instant meal. Elizabeth walked up to the man showing interested and took his hand and he left his drink at the bar and followed Elizabeth to the dance floor. The place was full and yet no one was going to notice what she was about to do. Elizabeth used her seduction technique that has been used for hundreds of years and it works every single time.

The man thought he was about to get lucky as the woman leaned in for a kiss. But instead of going for the lips Elizabeth yanked his head to the side and sung her fangs into his neck. The man didn't know if he should scream and just as he started to in both fear and pain the DJ turned the music up with the techno blasting through the speakers. As she was feeding another vampire saw the moment and thought he could invite himself in.

But as the vampire got closer Elizabeth made eye contact warning him this was her kill. The vampire was about to walk away until an arrow went into his heart. Elizabeth looked to the direction of the arrow and saw Angel standing up in the rafters. The crowds saw what they thought was a man turned to dust and then finally saw the man Elizabeth was feeding on. Elizabeth then twisted the man's neck and that was everyone's cue to run and they did. Elizabeth remained in her spot as Angel jumped down from the rafters.

"Took you long enough," Elizabeth boasted as Angel tossed his crossbow away. He wanted this fight, he's been waiting for it for a while now. "What round will this be?" She asked but Angel wasn't going to answer as Elizabeth charged at him and jumped into the air and slammed her elbow into his face or at least tempted too. Angel dodged the blow and kicked her away. Elizabeth charged again and Angel held out his hand grabbing her neck bringing her closer. "This is kind of a turn on."

She then broke away and delivered a one two combo and then kicked the slayer. "Come on baby," She continued to taught him and then Angel charged back her. This fight was very different from their last confrontation. Before it was Angel fighting an unknown enemy all the while trying to save the world and trying to get Buffy back. But he knows this enemy now, he knows she is now not one with Buffy so it was time put her back into place with the order of things. He's been wanting to beat the crap out of Elizabeth for all the sorrow and grief she's caused Buffy. And this was chance to also get all the last few months' frustrations out.

The only small problem they will have is the fact like with Angel and Buffy, Angel and Elizabeth will match each other. Even though in the sparring matches Angel faces Buffy, Elizabeth is still around deep down. Elizabeth grabbed Angel by the shirt and tossed him and he landed on a pool table. Elizabeth with her lightening reflexes jumped onto the table, stood over him and then began to straddle him.

"I can show you few different moves, see Buffy is still a little bit of goody, goody. Now, let the true animal out," Elizabeth started and knew Angel was about to get up but she wasn't going to allow it just yet. She then grabbed his wrists slamming them down and now their faces were inches apart. "I know a few things that would make you lose it, besides I thought you liked it when I was on top?" Angel then head butted her. It gave him a split second to break free and he pushed himself off the pool table doing a backwards summersault landing on his feet.

Elizabeth then jumped off the pool table and up into the rafters. Angel tracked her until she started to head to the back. He ran to his crossbow, scooped it up, rolled to a knee, aimed and then fired. Up in the rafters Elizabeth saw an arrow shoot passed her face causing her to stop. Then another arrow hit her shoulder.

"Watch the heart!" Elizabeth yelled as Angel charged to the rafters, used another pool table and landed in front of her and hit her with the crossbow. "This is such an abusive relationship." She then went to punch Angel and he blocked it with the crossbow and she delivered another and he blocked it once more. Then she grabbed the crossbow and ripped it from his hands tossing over the railing and then kicked him away. She then went to run but Angel jumped for her and tackled her to the ground as the rafter swayed a little. Angel then got her in a headlock and she tried to wriggle her way out.

Angel while he had her in a headlock stood up as she struggled and then went to put her on the other side of the railing and then let her go. She landed on the ground creating a few cracks. Angel then jumped down and Elizabeth kicked him back as she got back up. Angel needed her to stay down but that wasn't going to be easy as Elizabeth shoved him back, spun to the ground and swept his feet from out from other him.

But before Elizabeth went to get away Angel with both his feet rammed them into her knees causing her to fall. Angel then got up and Elizabeth realized the slayer she faced back five years ago was not the same slayer she was facing now. He was bigger, stronger, faster, so it just meant she wasn't going to hold back on her end. Elizabeth took a swing to the face and spat out the blood and then charged at Angel tackling him to the ground. Angel threw her off of him and saw his crossbow and grabbed it and as Elizabeth got up she saw the end of an arrow waiting to meet her. Elizabeth gave her wicked smile as Angel held his aim and had his finger on the trigger.

Elizabeth however knows Angel just as well as Buffy. He should have fired and killed her seconds ago. And up in the rafters his aim was a hell of lot better than what was delivered. He was holding back because he knows something she doesn't…at least not yet.

"Well come on! Do it! End it!" She demanded but Angel held his position. "You still can't do it" She smiled. "You still can't kill me, you've been given so many chances and you still can't do it."

"Nope," A voice jumped in. "But I can take over." Elizabeth turned around facing Buffy and Buffy threw a punch at her. Buffy then reached for Elizabeth and Elizabeth fought back and tried to shove her away and then managed to kick her. Elizabeth jumped back to her feet looking to her good nature self.

"This is going to be a battle that will last an eternity isn't it?" Elizabeth asked and most likely it will be because Buffy can anticipate all of Elizabeth's moves and vise versa because they are one in the same. Elizabeth charged at Buffy fighting and they were at each other's throats now. Angel remained outside the fight and was to keep them close and his team was outside to make sure Elizabeth stayed put.

Just then Michael walked into the building and Elizabeth looked up. Michael then threw holy water at both the girls and without the ring Buffy felt the burn of the water.

"Aim at her not me!" Buffy insisted and then she threw a punch to Elizabeth and Elizabeth gave an equal and opposite punch. Elizabeth then charged at Michael and he held her back.

"All powerful being, still afraid of me," Elizabeth taunted him. "God's not here today priest." Elizabeth insisted and then Michael brought out another vial of holy water and smashed it on Elizabeth's face and she screamed in pain.

"I think not." Michael then shoved her back with a force she didn't expect and Elizabeth landed hard on the ground. Buffy then ran to the vampire and placed her foot on Elizabeth's neck. It won't do anything like make her pass out but it'll give Michael a moment to start the ritual. Angel stood next to Buffy having the crossbow aimed at Elizabeth ready to fire as Michael started.

"You'll never get rid of me, I am always with you. No matter how many people you save, no matter how good of a little girl you are God doesn't want you." Elizabeth warned Buffy.

"Really," Buffy sounded annoyed. "You really do just like to hear yourself talk." Just then Buffy felt something and Elizabeth started to turn into light and the light traveled to Buffy and just as quickly the light started it went away. Buffy lost her balance but Angel was right there and grabbed her. "She's gone." Buffy confirmed to the slayer and he nodded while getting one of her arms around his shoulder. But now he can see the damage done. He saw all the injuries Elizabeth sustained were now on Buffy. Just then Michael made it to Buffy's other side, took her other arm and placed it across his shoulder. "Let's not do that again."

Angel nodded in agreement and the three were off.

* * *

Outside the Bronze the team waited and then heard something and held up their weapons.

"Angel!" Giles called out. "Is that you!"

"We're ok we're coming out!" Angel yelled back and everyone lowered their weapons and saw the three coming out of the Bronze and they saw a mangled Buffy. The group gathered together all in relief.

"Excellent work." A voice came from the dark and everyone looked up. A man stood there and behind him were a few other men and women. One of them was Rafael.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked and the man smiled.

"I am Gabriel, I'm one of the Powers That Be just like Michael." Gabriel answered.

"Why did you do this?" Angel wanted to know.

"What matters now is that we can see that you and Buffy are the true and correct champions." Gabriel answered but that didn't mean anything Angel or to the group.

"You know what would have happened if Elizabeth got any further!" Angel was furious.

"And thanks to you and Buffy we will never have to know." Gabriel never did answer the questions. "You two performed well." This was like Angel's 18th birthday all over again.

"Do I get a gold sticker?" Buffy asked as she continued to use Angel as support. Having the ring for the last three years and now not having it for the last three hours made her appreciate it more.

"The test is done, we can leave." Michael stated.

"Not so fast," Gabriel spoke up. Rafael looked to his friend knowing what punishment was about to occur. "You could have very well jeopardize this and you have been doing so since arriving here to Sunnydale. Showing the slayer a possible future, reveling who you are, who we are in fact. It has come to the conclusion that your charge and for some reason your logical thinking have come under…question."

"You mean he actually cares unlike you do." Angel explained what they were trying not to say.

"We have decided in order to keep this plain and to keep what is left safe we will relieve you of your post here in Sunnydale and your rank among us." Gabriel explained.

"I'm not leaving Sunnydale." Michael declared.

"We didn't think you would but you will no contact with us nor will we have any with you. You wish to be like them?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll die as one of them." Michael answered and that was the confirmation. "It's all about free will, they have it and I want it."

"So it is done." Gabriel was finished and in a flash the group of men and women were gone. Well except for one.

"I'm sorry my friend." And Rafael was.

"You have your battle and I have mine." Michael made it clear who he was going to fight for and with.

"Then may we meet on the battle field soon." Rafael offered and then he was gone. But now Michael was stuck on earth until this was over and maybe then some. He then looked to Angel seeing the approving look of the slayer.

"Let's all go home." Angel insisted still not breaking eye contact with Michael. The group started to leave and Michael instead always going in another direction followed the group. He caught up with Buffy and Angel and was Buffy's second crutch as they all left together hoping to let the horrible night end but out of all this it was proof that they could defeat Elizabeth and they also gained a new member. They were going to need all the able bodies they could get as they knew the end was coming.

_**Yeah I did it, I brought Elizabeth back for a little cameo. Why? Because it's Elizabeth and you guys can't seem to get enough of her. There's going to be a review of this chapter in the forum. But because I posted this so early there are no sneak peeks of the next chapter however I will give you the title. **_

_**Also, there's a new poll up about the Elizabeth story. So cast your votes there. Check out the forum about this chapter and the insight on it. But I really hoped you guys liked it. This was a total fan based chapter for you guys because I get messages all the time about when we will see Elizabeth next. There's more about that in the forum. Thank you so much for reading. And always comments and reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. You readers are awesome.**_

_Title of the next chapter: The Dead...Again_


	17. The DeadAgain

**Chapter 17 The Dead…Again  
**

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_Oh, Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

_O' Death by Jen Titus_

Buffy couldn't see the damage done from Elizabeth and in relative respect herself. It did feel good to punch Elizabeth though. As Buffy sat at her little vanity she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she smiled. Angel kissed her cheek and then just rested his forehead on her shoulder. And just as the thought of how nice and peaceful this was ran through Angel's mind there was a knock at the door. Angel gave that low annoyed groan and Buffy smiled.

"We can't catch a break can we?" Angel asked.

"That would be too normal I think." Buffy meant no, it was always go, go at this point. The knock happened again so Angel went to answer it and found Xander standing there.

"Why is it always you?" Angel asked and Xander smiled.

"Sorry…was I interrupting anything?" Xander's tone was covered in sarcasm but Angel was not even amused. "You're decently dressed which is good, Michael is here." And the annoyed looked on Angel's face was showing even more. The time was barely eight in the morning but the days seemed to be starting earlier now with the end coming. "Might want to put a shirt on though," Angel just shut the door on Xander. This was their relationship since day one and somehow Xander never wanted it to change. "I'll get him a cup of coffee and have him wait." Xander said through the door. "Whatever, at least some one is getting the happy around here." Xander muttered as he walked away.

Downstairs Willow went to greet the newest member to the group. Michael was just standing at the entrance and was a little bit timid on going further. Yes after last night with Elizabeth he has proven himself to Angel that he is on the good side but he still felt a little out of place.

"Welcome…even though you've been here…before," Willow seemed happy today. "Well, Angel should be down in a minute and the potentials are out back with Dawn warming up and hopefully Angel gives them a lesson today." Willow rambled a little. "So…let's go," Michael started to follow Willow and then Andrew came out from the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts. He looked frustrated at the moment.

"Where the hell is Buffy?" Andrew demanded crossing his arms over his chest. "This funnel cake is kicking my ass." Again these were people on the front lines ready to fight the ultimate end.

"Yeah…I hear those can be difficult." Michael greeted Andrew. "Why is he still here?" And that was a good question. He was somewhat allowed to leave but he never did.

"I like to see myself as…hospitality with all the potentials showing up they need food and well, takes more people to help make the food and clean," Andrew went on.

"So a maid." Willow smiled but Andrew didn't smile back.

"Well, glad Michael is here to help but how many people is Angel going to bring in?" Andrew started. "I mean this need to be a secret and then they will see the big board." Willow then looked confused.

"Andrew," Willow wasn't sure if she wanted to know about it. "We don't have a big board." But then Andrew ran to the table pulling something off of it and held up a huge white board with drawings on.

"Made it myself." Andrew sounded proud.

"Couldn't tell," Michael added.

"See…there's us," Andrew pointed to his interpretation of the mansion and it said HQ. "Here's the Hell Mouth," He put a lot of thought into this. Willow then just walked passed him with Michael following. "When a pattern emerges I'll be the first to know." But the two just kept walking to the back and went outside. The potentials were all in a block formation with Dawn and Giles at the front. Giles was giving the commands while Dawn watched their forms.

"Punch block combo," Giles called out and they all did the move as one. "Cross block kick." And once again they all moved at the same pace. "Attention!" Giles called out as Angel was now outside with Buffy right behind. Angel walked up next to Michael and they looked on to the small but ever growing army.

"It's not enough," Angel stated.

"It'll never be enough but it's a start." Michael added and Angel nodded. Angel then headed to the front of the block followed by Buffy. There were too many potentials now that they could no longer train in the training room. Also it was harder for Angel and Giles to train the girls because there were so many of them now. Training Dawn was easy, it was one to one for Angel. Training Angel was easy because it one to one with Giles. But not anymore.

Willow ushered Michael to take a seat anywhere on the back porch to watch. Right now Angel was going to have the girls take a long jog around the perimeter that made a rather huge backyard. This run would take some time to do but rule number one cardio. After the jog then breakfast should be ready and then a full day of training will commence. Angel started the jog and Buffy, Dawn and the rest of the potentials were behind them. This for some of the girls was the worst of the training but it was essential.

* * *

Everyone was around the mansion eating and in the study was the core of the group with Michael.

"Got a feeling this will all blow over in May," Xander was speaking at the moment. "Ever notice that? Everything ends in May?" And it seemed to do so.

"Well we're off to something of a start now." Cordelia added.

"Yeah, but the First is coming, Willow can't go into dark magic because of the First, there's an army but nothing to actually hit and then according Andrew who's the 'brains' of this wears oven mitts." Doyle summed up how much trouble they are in.

"You guys are redefining the whole job." Michael spoke up. "You have been since day one. No one but the Watcher helped the slayer and now you have an army and on top of that two vampires with a soul. Changing what has gone on for thousands of years is not easy." Michael was trying to encourage them because despite the set backs they were driving this forwards and that's why he was here. These people who the Powers That Be see so small and insignificant are driving the war. Maybe that's what was upsetting the PTB, they were losing control to these people. "You guys are doing just fine."

"Well trying to beat off the First is hard." Spike added and everyone looked up at him. "Fight or repeal might have been better." Dawn tried to hold back her giggles and looked up to Angel. He didn't seem amused though.

"It was kind of funny." Dawn told Angel and the slayer had to let a small smile pull. But yesterday was still in his head. Up until yesterday he hadn't seen Elizabeth face to face in five years but it seemed more like 50. The fight with her last night was much different than the one they had at the end of Junior year. That was a battle lost this was a battle won. Buffy had no ill feelings to the punches she was now wearing. What affected one affected the other and Elizabeth took a hit from both Angel and Buffy.

While the group conversed with each other trying to talk about something normal other than the Hell Mouth, demons, vampires, the end of the world Angel had his head resting in his hand while he continued to stare at Buffy. He has through out these last seven years gazed at her like this time and time again. And even though it has been seven years and Buffy should be completely used to this, she still wasn't used to someone eyes just adoring her no matter what she looked like. She would try to ignore it because it made her nervous, he can still make her nervous.

* * *

Angel was in his car and was reaching under his seat for something. He knows he keeps it here because surprisingly the car is the safest place to hide it. He then felt the velvet and pulled out a little black box.

"Hey," A voice greeted the slayer but you should never sneak up on the slayer and it did startle him because he was so focused on the black box.

"Xander! What the fu,"

"Sorry," Xander raised his hands saying he didn't mean to sneak up on him but he did thinking Angel knew he was coming. But then Xander looked to the ground seeing a little black box sitting there so he knelt down to get it.

"I got it," Angel held out his hand wanting Xander to give it back but Xander being well Xander opened the little box up and inside relieved a ring and not just any kind of ring. "Buffy likes diamonds," Angel was trying to justify some kind of answer and then Xander held up the box to Angel.

"This is an engagement ring." Xander meant to say this was not just some pretty ring it had meaning. But then the two felt someone watching them and it was Giles. From Giles perspective he sees Xander on one knee holding a little black box with a ring in to Angel and Giles after being with the group for seven years knows not ask what was happening…no one judges around here anyways. Giles nodded and decided to leave whatever moment was happening.

Once the two saw Giles was out of earshot Xander got up still holding the box knowing who this was for.

"You really going to ask?" Xander's voice sounded very happy as Angel took the little box from him looking at the ring.

"I don't want to do it if it seems like the world is ending. Feels rushed." Angel explained and Xander knew Angel meant. Maybe Buffy would get the wrong impression like the world is going to end lets do this to have no regrets.

"But you know Buffy," Xander knew what it means to propose. It's scary and exciting. "I don't think it matters if you two get married or not because she knows how you feel and for her it's enough. Now, would she like to wear that? Hell yeah," That last part made Angel smile a little. "Besides we can all use a little happy moment right?" And what Xander meant was a small wedding between Angel and Buffy was something the entire group has been waiting for since day one. "It's whenever you're ready." Angel looked at the small diamond. It wasn't this huge diamond; he's a high school coach. But when he saw the ring it just seemed to call to him. The price was within range and he just had to buy it. And every day or so he checks to make sure it's there. And he keeps wondering when the perfect time will be. Just when there could be one something happens. But he knows Xander is right, the time will happen. Angel placed the little ring back under the seat for now.

* * *

Buffy was sitting at the study reading the bible for more clues as Angel entered the room watching her. Buffy then looked up with a smile and the bruises and cuts were continuing to fade. But then she noticed something about Angel, he looked nervous.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good. How are you?" Angel asked and Buffy knew something was on his mind but if he wanted to talk then he will. Buffy shrugged which meant she wasn't sure so Angel continued to walk into the study and decided to take a seat. He reached for the reading material Buffy had and it only took him two seconds to give it back. "There's not much more we're going to get out of that." Angel was tired of looking at it.

"It's all we have." Buffy stated and she continued to read.

"We need to start thinking outside the box." Angel was basically saying he had an idea well maybe. And after all that has happened Buffy was willing to listen. So she marked the page and closed the book to listen. "Let's start from the beginning. Let's start by what we know and what has happened. Forget about the possible future, we've changed it, it no longer implies. Let's map this thing out to the day if we can." Buffy understood what he was saying and agreed but she could also tell there was something else on his mind.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked once more and he nodded. She not to push the matter further but when he is ready to talk she'll be here. "I'll get the team in here." Buffy stated and stood up but before she left Angel took her hand into his and she looked down at him. He wasn't going to say anything but once in a while actions will speak louder than words so Buffy leaned in and gave him a much needed hug.

* * *

The group along with the potentials, Michael, Spike and Andrew were all jammed into the study. They do have a whiteboard they use to write out thoughts, events even possible plans that tend to fail. Giles was putting together a timeline from the start of this, the mentioning of the Beast and the seals. He also put in what the next seals were so they had more to line up with and at the end of the line was a giant X indicating the end of some kind.

To see the timeline actually plotted out was something different. They were not going over the fact the First could not actually be fought. This was showing the events such as the Rise of the Witnesses, the Eye of Fire, the first seal being broken and so on.

"Next is sickness then." Giles continued on and he nodded. They know who is breaking the seals and who should be breaking them. But the question is how is Cruciate doing it? "Cruciate is working the second one and the goal would be for us to stop him."

"But how?" Anya asked. "The only way to do so would be to send him back to Hell."

"Even then he could come back." Michael added. "We would have to kill him."

"We kill demons all the time so…"Xander trailed off.

"In actual form, Cruciate has no true form. He possesses a person. In Hell yes he does have a form but he cannot walk this earth like that. The demons here on earth take a physical form. Now over time Cruciate may be able to develop an earthly form but he's not here for that." Michael stepped in meaning right now they cannot kill him.

"Maybe we can just trap him you know, they do have demon traps?" Dawn asked and looked to Angel and he shrugged.

"Ok, Cruciate is working on seal number two," Spike jumped into the conversion. "Sickness, we need to start looking around for that."

"Like Ebola?" Cordelia asked?

"That, small pox, something we might not have seen." Giles added on to the list. "The thing is we won't see this right away. It'll be an outbreak but it won't happen right away."

"Zombies," Angel spoke up and the whole room looked to him. "This has happened already two years ago in LA." Angel reminded his team and Giles took off his glasses realizing what Angel was saying. "Bet you it's going to happen there again."

"What kind of zombies did you guys deal with?" Xander asked. "The super fast ones or the old school shambling ones?"

"The point is, this sickness will infect and kill at least half the population then the dead will rise." Giles can see where this was going if they can't find away to stop it.

"There is one thing we can do though." Angel had a possible but insane answer. "There's a sorcerer we can talk to."

"He nearly killed you the last time." Buffy reminded Angel.

"Yeah, but I got very powerful witch now." Angel looked to Willow and her eyes widen.

"Angel's that dark magic I can't," Willow went to defend herself.

"That's all we're going to be dealing with, dark magic from here until the end." Angel stated. "I don't like it I promise you that Willow. But we have to fight this and dark magic will be needed and I need you. I trust you." Angel was honest. Willow gave that sigh meaning she'll see what she can do but she wasn't going to like it.

"So what's on today's insane suicidal agenda?" Doyle asked knowing that's what it was.

"The potentials are sitting this one out, it's going to get ugly." Angel started off as he stood up. "Andrew you're not coming either." Andrew looked a little relieved and then Angel looked to Spike. "I need you here with the girls just in case." Spike nodded to his tasks. "Michael," Angel knew he could use him but they still needed some fire power here. "Stay with Spike and continue to research, we'll need a constant line open." Michael understood his duty to the group now. "The rest of you we're going to LA."

"Yes!" Xander sounded excited but no one else looked excited. "What? I kind of like zombies." Xander justified his weird happiness to this. "They're easy to kill and it's like the game Resident Evil." Willow smiled a little bit. But it was time to pack and head out to LA.

* * *

It was a stretch to be going to LA with no information but Angel wasn't going there for the possibility of zombies, its was for someone who worked for Wolfram and Hart, Cyvus Vail and something else he had mention but once Angel's team gets there he'll debrief everyone. They didn't know how long they would be gone but they were preparing for a week just in case. Angel had something in his gut about LA and the fact that Sunnydale and LA were tied together but he never understood how. He started as a slayer in LA though come to think of it.

Angel was driving as he thought about where all this began and it was in LA. He was called out on those steps of Hemery High School by Merrick. That's when his journey began and boy what he didn't know then. What if he never came to Sunnydale? How would have all this played out? But for some reason that nagging feeling about LA has never truly gone away. Now that he knows about Wolfram and Hart he thinks maybe that's some of the reason. He was called as a slayer there and maybe that's where the tie lies.

* * *

In LA Wes was in the books with Victoria while Gunn and Lorne were due back from a haunting maybe. They were called earlier about Elizabeth and that event and were glad that it was managed with minimal causalities. But the Pryce Investigations team were the second eyes to the upcoming end. And just like the A-Team they also felt stopping the seals from breaking was the way but also like the A-Team how can it be done?

"Maybe we can trap Cruciate," Gunn announced as he walked in. He was thinking while out on the mission to stop the demon. "Can we do that?"

"Yeah, devil's trap is what it is called." Victoria looked up to Gunn and Lorne as they walked in. "But making one is very detailed and if anything in the circle is broken then the demon can get out."

"Plus I don't want to paint the floor and have it there if there's a possibility of it not being able to be removed." Wes was saying making a trap was dangerous. He then looked to Victoria.

"They can be removed but if you trap a demon it can still call for help and yeah," Victoria was saying it's something that shouldn't be done unless it's needed.

"So, that option is out." A voice stated and Wes, Victoria, Gunn and Lorne looked up seeing Angel standing there and the four smiled. Victoria jumped up to greet her brother and they hugged. There was defiantly a connection between them and it was that slayer connection that they come from the same place, the same bloodline. They pulled away and she was happy to see him. Angel had similar qualities that Rick once had and the big one he has was compassion and unconditional love. Angel had those and it shows. Then Buffy walked in and both the vampires smiled and they shared a hug. Then Dawn came in and Victoria and Dawn share a bond as well and they hugged.

Angel walked over to Wes and the former Watcher and slayer shared a hug. Wes was always happy to see Angel but there was a dread because Angel doesn't just come here for a weekend getaway. Angel then went to Gunn and they shook hand and shared a brief hug.

"Angel cake, you keep getting taller." Lorne stated and the two shared a quick hug. Then behind Buffy and Dawn came in the rest of the A-Team. It was time for a reunion and a rather happy greeting to all. But one thing that had to be done was dinner.

* * *

The pizza had arrived, quite a few boxes in fact and everyone was eating. It was nice to talk about normal things like jobs and school. The family was together and at the moment it was just peaceful with pizza, wings, beer and soda. The little moments like these make everything worth it in the end. But the moment had to come to an end and the real work needs to start like why is Angel here.

"Well, a toast to us before we get down to business and a toast to Angel for without whom none of this would be necessary." Xander stated and there was a little chuckle around the table and Xander held up his beer bottle and everyone held up whatever they were drinking and gave their toast and took a sip. But it was time to talk.

"You guys aren't here for a nice weekend trip." Gunn got that out.

"Maybe one day we'll visit," Buffy started. "Like when it's not a vampire, demon, end of the world thing and it'll be funny. Like not funny ha, ha," Buffy trailed off Angel began to stare at her again but he had to snap out of it. "Anyways, no it's end of the world type business."

"End of the world ploy, the best." Wes sipped his beer. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, from the conversion I walked in you guys are on the same page as us, stop the breaking of the seals." Angel started as he looked around. "War has been broken and right now there is one already happening."

"Middle East and us." Doyle reminded them.

"But there are many other threats and one wrong step or hostage situation gone bad we can be in an all out nuclear holocaust." Dawn stepped in.

"We have sickness next and that's why we're here." Angel started back up. "The sickness will be something we have eradicated or something new like a super flu. With war going on and a super flu going around,"

"Paranoia ensues," Victoria looked around. "I was there when the plague happened."

"Wars get worse, sickness spreads faster, supplies become short we get famine, then death." Wes finished the time line.

"Then the dead rise, the sickness will be I don't know but we'll call it the zombie virus." Giles continued with the timeline.

"Great, but why does that bring you guys here?" Gunn asked because really why.

"Because this almost happened two years ago." Angel was going to answer the question and all the questions everyone had. "When the dead started to rise here it was the sign of the end, it was just jump started. And I found the guy who did it. Got a feeling he has something to do with the outbreak, he's just waiting for Cruciate to open the seal." Angel finished. "I never told you guys what happened that night." So he was going to tell them now.

'_Angel had to break in and so like at Wolfram and Hart he took out his knife and stuck in between the door and doorway. He slid it up and down and it worked. Angel put his knife away and slowly opened the door and looked in. The place was huge and clean. Angel closed the door behind him as he held up his crossbow and started to walk slowly taking in everything. As he walked around he heard classical music play and the song on was the famous Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Mozart._

_This was creepy Angel thought as he slowly walked around. When a bad guy enjoys classical music it makes Angel nervous. He continued to focus and needed to take this guy out. As he continued to walk he rounded the corner and had feeling wherever the source of the music was coming from he'll find Vail, bad guys can be tough, cunning, resourceful but half the time they are predictable._

_Angel rounded another corner and then found what looked like a dinning hall with a long table. The music was coming from here and low and behold there sat…something. Whatever this thing was sitting there it was attacked to an IV line and from what Angel could tell it looked like blood in the bag. The slayer also saw the back of the head of this person and he was red, the skin was red and he was mostly bald with very thin white hair on his head. He could see that his ears were pointed and he wore a black robe and his cane was resting against the table next to him._

_Angel slowly held up his crossbow and wanted to get closer, shoot him at point blank just to be sure the thing dies. Angel inched closer and had his finger on the trigger but in a flash his crossbow was ripped from his hands and it flew to the table and the thing didn't move._

_"I am not stupid boy." A harsh and raspy voice spoke up coming from the thing as it has yet to turn its back. Angel stayed still and he knew he was in trouble. "I, I could kill you where you stand boy." He coughed and it sounded like he could cough up a lung. "Sit down," And the thing pointed to a few chairs as one pulled out on its own. Angel stood there still not sure what to do. "Are you deaf or stupid I said sit." The thing ordered Angel._

_Angel walked with extreme caution and sat down slowly in the seat. Angel now has a better look at the demon. He was old, yellow yes and red-hot skin. "The boy slayer," The thing held up his spoon as it shook in his hand. He sipped whatever soup he was eating and Angel didn't want to know what he was eating._

_"Cyvus Vail?" Angel asked and the demon looked up at him._

_"You broke into my home, I should kill you." Cyvus said as he went to scoop up more of his soup._

_"You have two of my friends." Angel gave his reason and Cyvus started to cough._

_"The witch wanted to track me." Cyvus argued and took another sip of his soup. "You and your team," He took in a deep breath and coughed and reached over taking something, it was an oxygen mask and he took in some deep breaths. "I have my orders and you,"_

_"Whose orders?" Angel asked and Cyvus stared him down._

_"Do not interrupt me boy!" The demon demanded. "I should take your life away right now." Angel has already this threat before from Glory and yet she did nothing. "I am a part of, of the Circle of the Black Thorn."_

_"Never heard of it." Angel just wanted his friends._

_"We, we are a group that worships evil that you have never seen." Cyvus was explaining. _

_"The First,"_

_"I know the First." Angel stated as he was getting impatient._

_"No, boy no you don't." Cyvus sat there. "You don't know what real power is, the First is to rise." Cyvus coughed again. "And this begins it."_

_"And I will stop it." Angel declared and Cyvus laughed and it turned into a cough._

_"There are older and more powerful things at work boy, the First will walk and it ends." Cyvus seemed happy._

_"You're too late, you want to start the apocalypse you're too late." Angel can see the pride in the demon. "Someone else will start it and you can't kill her." Cyvus coughed and the look he has was telling Angel he didn't believe him. "She's a god and she'll kill you." That seemed to make Cyvus very upset. "She's going to skip the formalities that you want to do and just end it."_

_"And you think you can kill stop a god?" Cyvus asked and Angel didn't answer and Cyvus smiled. "You think the apocalypse is supposed to happen within a day? You and your kind are stupid." Angel looked confused about the Circle of the Black Thorn. They worshiped the First Evil, they worship evil itself and are waiting for the day the end comes. They do not know of this Glory yet and are working to make the end still stand. Glory is what you can all a glitch, she has stumbled here and hates what she sees so she'll end it. If the Circle finds out about her they will try and destroy her for they believe the First should be the one to end it all. "If what you say is true about this god then we have a common enemy." Cyvus is realizing the problem._

_"If you think I will work with something like you," Angel wasn't going to stand for this._

_"I am not the sort of man you want as an enemy." Cyvus spat out which meant Angel just needs to listen. "The Circle and the First have worked too hard to get this far. You and the vampire have, have proven your worth to us. And we will have our fight." Angel sat there wondering what he was talking about. "The First fears you and the vampire with a soul. We had her in Hell." The demon the coughed and Angel sat up a little._

_"Who took her out?" Angel asked and Cyvus smiled. He has leverage now over the slayer. That smile meant Cyvus knew or at least appear to know._

_"Kill the god and we'll tell you." Cyvus laid out the provisions._

_"How do I know you're not lying?" Angel asked because he was a demon._

_"I maybe a demon but I was a man once," Cyvus started. "We are to start the end and we might not be able to kill a god but we can contain her." Angel was sort of interested but to be inline with a demon goes against all that he stands for. "You find a way to get her into our Hell we can, can proceed with the agenda." Angel was now standing on a double edge sword. He has a way but by doing this it allows other demons to take over._

_"No," Angel stated. He won't do this for a demon or a group of demons. "I won't help you."_

_"Oh, you're not helping me, you're helping yourself." Cyvus was doing something and Angel knew it. "Get rid of the god and help yourself I'm only telling you how." Angel was being told how to do it. "Open the Hell Mouth, push her in and close it." That's what Angel had to do. It sounds simple enough but opening the Hell Mouth and closing it takes a lot of work and it might not work._

_"And then this starts over?" Angel asked meaning the zombies and the end of the world._

_"I can buy a little time before we start again. But you won't be around. You're fight is almost over." Cyvus then went back to eating. Angel sat there thinking about his choices that have been laid out before him and they're weren't much.'_

"I think it's time to pay Vail a second visit." Angel finished.

"Wait, Circle of the Black Thorn?" Doyle asked and Victoria nodded because she knew what Angel was talking about.

"Sounds like a little sewing club for pirates." Lorne added as he took a bite of his pizza crust.

"It's a secret society." Victoria reminded them.

"Never heard of it." Xander added

"That's because they're a secret." Victoria deadpan.

"Yeah and there's tons of these and they usually spend a lot of time in basements paddling one another butts to prove their manhood." Dawn jumped in and Anya smiled a little.

"These aren't frat boys," Victoria had to educate everyone on this. If Angel was talking about up again the Circle of the Black Thorn then they needed all the information she could give them because this is a suicide mission. "The circle is small and elite."

"Take it evil?" Anya asked

"Yes and very powerful." Victoria answered truthfully.

"Ok so they're badass what do they do?" Gunn asked.

"They're going to try and end the world." Victoria went on.

"Same thing they do every night, try to end the world. That theme is just getting redundant." Xander added trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"This circle is nothing like what we've come up against they make the Hell Mouth seem like a cake walk." Victoria was trying to paint the picture for them. "This circle keeps man's inhumanity going. It's like the First's eyes on the ground; they take their orders from it. It's like the PTB for us, the circle are the driving forces of evil in this world."

"And you want to go head to head with one of the members?" Gunn asked directing his attention to Angel.

"I like to test the waters." The slayer answered and Gunn shrugged. Angel then looked to Victoria knowing she had the most information. "Vail's one of the members, who else is there?"

"Well, they're all demons." Victoria went on.

"Good, demons are the best." Willow didn't sound like she was up for this mission.

"You've met Vail. Then there's Helen Brucker, she's the state senator and not only is she a bitch but she's a demon too." Victoria went to name the demons.

"And we wonder why we hate politicians and don't vote." Cordelia muttered.

"Then you have Izzerial, there's a brotherhood known as Fell Brethen, the Sahrvin Clan and the leader is called Leader and then you have Archduke Sebessis. On the totem poll it's the First, Lucifer, the Beast and Sebessis." Victoria finished.

"It's a party now." Xander didn't like where this was going. "What, are we going to take them all out?"

"Not at once." Angel answered.

"That doesn't help." Dawn looked to her brother.

"Together, they're powerful, alone they're just demons." Angel boiled that down and Victoria looked to her slayer brother and was either shocked or confused at his thought process. She then looked to Buffy.

"Is he always this mental?" Victoria asked Buffy and Buffy shrugged because she had no answer.

"He's…cute right?" Buffy asked and Victoria looked back to Angel.

"We go after one for now unless the others start to pose a threat." Angel had to lay out the plan because he could tell his team wasn't on board with this yet. Victoria cleared her throat.

"Angel," Victoria looked to the slayer. "If you somehow kill a member, you get a target on your back, the rest of the team will hunt you for it." She was trying to get Angel to understand how dangerous this can get. "That's a target you do not want."

"I got a PTB member on my side, I know he can call on some help." Angel added because the night the PTB left Michael there was one that stayed behind just a little longer and that was Rafael. Angel got that feeling that Rafael was the inside man and if Michael needed something Rafael will be there. Victoria still wasn't sold on this idea.

"Ok, say we go with this, why Vail?" Victoria needed to know why and the cause for this.

"He can awaken the dead, let's not give the First a head start." Angel answered and Victoria slightly threw her hands in the air meaning Angel was set on this. "I got a witch too."

"What? Me?" Willow didn't want to be brought into this.

"You've tapped into the dark side," Angel was going to explain himself but Willow jumped back in.

"I read just a snipped on Vail, I can't compete with that. And Angel if I go down that path…" She trailed off. "What if I don't come back?" Because that was a very real outcome.

"Then I'll wave the yellow crayon around." Xander answered Willow's question and the red head smiled a little.

"You can control it, I trust you." Angel's tone was genuine and sympathetic to Willow. He does trust her otherwise he wouldn't ask. "It's going to take all of us to do this."

"Sweet," Gunn didn't like this but what if this was a seal or part of the seal and they could hold it back? It would be a victory for them and possibility the human race. It is worth a shot. Angel looked around the table and could see this wasn't going to be easy and he might lose one of them even though he can't bare the thought of losing anyone anymore.

"So we all agree to do this?" Angel asked one last time it was fight or get out. No one moved of course they were all in.

"Yeah we're all one big happy family." Giles commented meaning they were in but if

"So when do we make our move?" Willow asked.

"Please don't say tonight." Xander begged.

"Soon like tomorrow night." Angel answered and Xander shrugged.

"Ok still not alot of time but ok." Anya took the answered and sighed.

"God I think I'm going to throw up." Lorne blurted out and everyone looked up at him and he shrugged. He knew this was a mission that could end them all. "Ok then if I can't do that I'll just drink myself to an oblivion."

"We can do this right?" Buffy asked because they have taken up some big tasks but this one until the First comes will top them all.

"Yeah but the question is we don't know if we'll all make it out alive." Wes spoke up. "If we manage to kill Vail, possibly delay the First's agenda then great but the circle and most likely the First will try and make an example of us."

"Thanks Wes." Xander deadpanned because that didn't help.

"I'm just stating what can really happen alright we're going up against an evil powerhouse and we have a slim to no chance at this. We have no one to turn and I don't know Angel if this was a good idea," Wes turned back to Angel's direction as he sat at the head of the table.

"Then does anyone have a better idea, a different idea?" Angel asked and no one spoke up. "We all want to stop the seals from breaking, what if this is one? What if we win?" Angel was trying to get them to see what this can do. It won't stop the end completely but it can help.

"I'm in." Victoria raised her hand and one by one the rest of the table did as well. This will be huge and if they pull it off then the First should start to worry.

* * *

Wolfram and Hart might be a law firm, a very evil one at that but like most law firms they are open from nine to five. Sometimes you get lawyers staying over to work a case like typical lawyers. But tonight no lawyer was at the building. The building for the most part was shut down completely. Only one room was open and the table was being set for what appeared to be a meeting. It was going to be one of the most diabolic meetings. In the room waited Lindsey and Lilha. These two are on probation because Angel and Buffy keep getting into this place along with Pryce Investigations.

But tonight was one way they could redeem themselves as they waited for their guests to arrive.

First a cherry red Mustang rode up to the curb and Izzerial the Demon came out of the driver's side. Another Mustang came pulling up, it's was a pretty green as Vail and Helen Brucker exited the vehicle. A flat black Mustang pulled up and from that vehicle came a demon name Ed the leader of the Fell Brethen and Sahvin Clan the leader of the Sahvin Clan. And the last mustang to pull was an off white in color. The driver came out and opened up the backseat door and out came Archduke Sebassis. This was the Circle of the Black Thorn and it was time to come together for a meeting.

The small yet elite group of demons walked into the building together. They headed up to a huge conference room where Lihla and Lindsey waited for them. These two lawyers were nervous about this meeting. It's rare for the Circle to come together and when they do it means something is happening and it's big. The double doors opened up with the leaders walking and began to take their seats.

"Welcome," Lindsey greeted them but he got no response back as they sat down.

"I should take your tongue." Izzerial said to Lindsey and the man was silent. "We are here for one thing and one thing only and it's causing us enough problems as is and you two should have snuffed it a while ago." Lindsey and Lilha looked at each other knowing who the demon was referring to.

"Angel yes, he's proven a costly liability." Lindsey started and that name seemed to make the table of demons cringe. But then Lilha interceded.

"I am deeply sorry," She started and Lindsey looked to her. "I have tried but he seems to remain one step ahead of us and now I hear he has a PTB member fighting with him." Lilha just threw Lindsey under the bus. "Angel, I knew he would not be easy, he can't be bought, and apparently he can't be killed." Lilha wanted to be on the Circle's good side even if it meant letting Lindsey take the fall. It's a dog eat dog world out there especially with the end of days coming.

"Let's not talk about the slayer," The Archduke started looking around. The slayer was the problem and unless he dies…again he will keep interfering. But they have a problem and it's the timing of events. Things were not progressing, as they should. "Where's Cruciate?" The demon asked and everyone was looking around. "Hmm, guess he can't attend an important meeting." Sebassis looked to the two hosts of the gathering.

"We've been trying to make contact," Lindsey was digging himself a hole each time he spoke.

"He might be able to deliver a good torture and no one likes a good torture as us but he seems to be focused more on that than taking out Angel and Buffy." The Clan leader voiced his concerns. "The seals should have all been broken by now and we should be moving on. Instead only one seal has been broken."

"Are you suggesting I call upon the master?" Sebassis looked around the table and no one spoke up. "The master is on his way in the flesh and if he sees the progress we haven't made because of a little boy and his pet vampire we're all in trouble. Heads will roll so we need to get this together now." Sebassis was angry. He will not take the blame for this not by the First. "It's time we step up because the slayer has."

"The slayer is here in town as we speak." Helen spoke up. "He's here with some of his team now and they are plotting something." The table of demons looked around. The name slayer always whispered fear into the ears of any demon but Angel's term of slayer was that worse than the boogyman for demons. And if the best of the best, the elite of demons seemed worried that the First was facing something big.

"Anyone followed here?" Lindsey asked as he walked over to a window looking around. The group looked around wondering why the slayer was here.

"How do we kill the slayer?" Helen asked.

"The witch will just raise him again." Cyvus answered. "We can turn him into a vampire but then the witch will give him a soul like Elizabeth. If we do either or we will have one pissed off slayer as is let alone Elizabeth. I'm more worried about her than the slayer."

"Take out Buffy then?" The Clan leader asked.

"That will only amp the slayer." Lindsey reminded them. "Taking out anyone in his group won't work."

"Not one by one at least." Sebassis added in. "All together though," That was an interesting idea.

"How?" Helen asked.

"Start with the witch," Sebassis started. "Without her there will be no way to raise anyone. After that get them all together which will be easy, they'll come after us as one for revenge." That seemed like a good plan. But they had to take in consideration that Angel was thinking something along those lines as well. It's classic think like your enemy battle tactics.

* * *

Angel was reading by himself in one of the many rooms of the hotel. Everyone was tossing and turning the night before, he could see it in their faces. They were taking up a huge mission and it could be the end for them. Angel was trying to read up on the Circle and the members. Even with the ancient books Buffy has collected over the years, what her company had sent over a year ago, what Rick and Victoria meant to salvage, there's not much. It was truly a secret society.

As the slayer sat there trying to read about his enemy knowing his enemy knew all about him he felt someone was watching and he looked up. It was Victoria standing there at the doorway.

"About to start packing the weapons." Victoria stated and he nodded closing the book and stood up. "I've only read up on the Circle but you've met one of them."

"I knew he could kill me." Angel knew what question she was leading into. "At that point I...I knew something was happening me to that I was going to die. Part of me wanted it but another part told me I needed to stay a little longer." Angel thought back to that night. "I only made it out because I made a deal, I don't have a deal to make anymore." Victoria nodded understanding what he meant.

"But you don't want to die anymore either." She added but when Angel didn't speak up right away she felt her own face get long with dread. "Angel?"

"Am I suicidal like I was last year?" Angel asked her. Last year he would drink heavily before going out to kill the dead hoping the dead would take him back. "No," Angel answered. "I see what I have here but as a slayer I'll always want a way out. I know Faith wants it, if Dawn ever became a slayer she'll always feel it, Buffy will. You and Rick did at once." Victoria couldn't say no to that statement. She and Rick were slayers. It's there, the want to die. It's not raging or even barely felt on the surface but it's there. It's in the back of every slayer's mind just sitting there waiting for that sweet sleep. "If I die it'll because I need to for my family."

Victoria smiled at that. Family never just ends with blood and the A-Team is an example of that. Angel followed Victoria to where the group was gathering for the big mission. Angel tossed the book to the table and walked over to Buffy and gave her a quick kiss on the temple as he grabbed his crossbow to make sure it was in working order for this mission. Anything and everything that can go wrong in this mission will. So expected the unexpected.

"We're going after the core of the Hart and one of the First's frontlines," Giles was giving a talk to the team to prep them for what they can be fighting. They were just going to take out one of the members, the one with the magic because that is a huge card in this war. Angel needs Willow in this war regardless what the outcome was going to be. And as always Willow underestimates her abilities and Angel was one that believes that she could very well rival some of the big shot witches and wizards but she still tends to be that mouse from high school.

"We need to assume that Wolfram and Hart knows we're here," Wes started and then Lorne came in.

"Oh cupcakes they know you brought the slayer to town." Lorne stood there. "They want to welcome him, confetti and all."

"So no surprise attack?" Gunn asked as he put a gun in holster that had silver bullets. Angel made sure he had enough arrows but he was always loading smaller knives on himself.

"They just know you're here." Lorne answered which was good. It meant they still had a chance.

"We park about three blocks away from Wolfram and Hart." Angel began. "Thanks to Willow we know Vail is there tonight," Willow smiled at that comment.

"Why is the witch doctor here tonight?" Xander asked.

"End of the world business." A voice answered and the team looked up seeing Lindsey standing there. Buffy knew who this man was and without any hesitation she charged after him. "Whoa! Whoa!" Gunn grabbed Buffy and the entire A-Team looked around confused. "I'm on your side!" Lindsey then looked to Victoria.

"Right, might have forgotten to mention that." Victoria looked to Angel and he looked confused and angry.

"Forgot?" Angel had to be sure he heard that correctly.

"Lindsey came to us just after Victoria arrived." Wes stepped in. "He wanted out."

"And you sure he won't screw us over?" Buffy asked in a violent tone looking to Lindsey.

"Not with a child on the way." Gunn answered and everyone looked to him.

"My son deserves to grow up without evil in this world. I've seen what the First wants. I was told those who follow him will live but it's a lie, humans are going to be exterminated." Lindsey finished. "I have a girlfriend and a kid on the way, they don't deserve that." Lindsey then walked in further. "The Hart needs to burn."

"And how are you going to help?" Angel asked while walking over to Lindsey and to do a show of force.

"I got all the explosives." Lindsey answered. "And Willow is right Vail is at Hart. He's there communicating with the dead as we speak." Angel's eyes then widen. "He's waiting for Cruciate to open seal two."

"So only one has broken?" Buffy asked and Lindsey nodded.

"Your buddy Cruciate isn't working fast enough they really wanted Elizabeth on this one." Lindsey added in and then looked to Angel. "You know Vail will be one of the ones to raise the dead, he's waiting on seal two."

"If we take him out?" Angel asked.

"The dead can be raised in other ways but for the First to lose it's primary source of magic," Lindsey answered the question. This will be a hard blow to the First. "You need magic and I see you got your witch."

"I prefer Wicca," Willow corrected Lindsey and he understood.

"Angel you got an army brewing under you. The Circle knows this and they're afraid, they know what this group can do. You got an army of potential slayers not to mention all the hunters have been uniting across the country and the world. This is not what they want and if this works you'll have them running with their tails between their legs." Lindsey finished. Angel however needed to know the angle.

"What do you get out of this?" Angel asked.

"If somehow I make it out, I want to be left alone." Lindsey answered. "I want to take Eve and my unborn son far from here and live." That wasn't much to ask.

"If you betray us, screw up, if anyone of them gets hurt, if you hurt my family I'll kill you myself." Angel laid out the terms and Lindsey nodded knowing what's at stake. Angel then turned to the team. "Ready to go to the jungle?"

"Hell yeah, let's do it." Gunn sounded like he was having a little too much fun. The team then started to leave as Buffy walked next to Angel and she tracked Lindsey out.

"I don't trust him." Buffy stated and Angel nodded.

"If we do this, we cut him loose," Angel explained. "I see him come back I'll take care of it." Buffy understood and the two walked side by side heading out to the cars. Lindsey saw them and it was a vampire slayer and a vampire fighting side by side. And now there were two more vampires fighting side by side with Angel. Buffy, the strongest of them, Victoria, the oldest and Spike an up and coming champion. All in all Angel and his team could actually be unstoppable, they could win this, they could start a whole new world with this. And to think how it all started with a few teenagers, fear and a dream. But they have a long way to go and a long way down.

* * *

The Mustang pulled up to an alley where they would park and hopefully where they will end up together. Angel exited the car and headed to the trunk opening it where the weapons were stored and Buffy and Dawn grabbed what they needed. Everyone else did likewise and even Lorne joined them on this. When this is over the Circle will be mad and there will be even a higher price on the teams' head. Angel headed up the group and they followed him in the night.

Lindsey then came to a manhole and Angel helped him lift it up and the two shone flashlights down into the dark.

"I'll get into the building and turn off the sensors. They will reboot so make it quick once we're inside. I'll meet you at the front." Lindsey explained.

"Walk right up to the front?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, we go big and sometimes we even go home too." Xander added in as Lindsey jumped in and Angel covered it while looking around. They were always on a time crunch and the team headed down the alley to the law firm.

Lindsey ran to the end of the tunnel, put the flashlight in his mouth and started to climb up a set of rails and opened the top looking around. He was in the basement of the firm and looked around. The security would be small but very tight tonight so they would have to move quickly. Lindsey looked around with his gun pointing out in one hand and the flashlight in the other. He moved quickly to a box and opened it. He knew what lever to pull and did.

Angel and his team made it to the firm in a near flanking formation and each of them would do their check of the circle. Eyes, ears in every direction. Angel had his crossbow out ready to fire as he got closer to the front door. Lindsey was there and opened the door and no alarms went off as the team piled in. The place was huge as they looked around. Only a few of the members have been inside and in the pit of everyone's stomach they felt it. This place felt very much like the Hell Mouth, it made you sick. This was almost too easy and they had to prepare for the worst to happen.

"Vail is on the sixth floor in room sixty six." Lindsey informed the group.

"Six, six, six?" Dawn asked and Lindsey nodded and she shrugged seeing the metaphor for that one.

"We got a limit amount of time," Lindsey continued on. "The security is a lethal one and it won't take long for them to figure out we're here." Just then Angel fired at a guard already charging to them.

"Let's go," Angel stated and they started for the stairwell. They all crammed into the stairwell and started to go up. "Check your corners." He reminded them as they went up. They only had to make it to the sixth floor so it wasn't going to be a hard climb. But what's going to happen when they meet Vail.

Angel opened the door to the sixth floor and looked around to the quiet hall. But in the faint distance he heard something familiar. It was that same tune that played the first time he met Vail. But unlike two years ago he has nothing to bargain or barter for. Angel slowly moved down the hall knowing they were going to face something. And he was right Angel stopped in his tracks with his crossbow up and ready. The team formed up and some doors opened and the security stumbled out, zombies came out. Zombies weren't hard to fight but in large numbers they can overwhelm you.

Right now the team can handle the few that were coming. But they had to prepare for more. Vail did always say he would raise the dead in order for the end to start. The team cleared out the zombies for the moment and quickly made it down the hall looking for room sixty six. Angel found it and in order to defeat Vail it would have to be done with one swift motion. Angel kicked down the door and ran inside. The team followed in and looked around.

And just like that the room became cold like ice. The entire team turned around seeing the sorcerer standing there. Angel held up the crossbow to fire but the weapon was forced from his hands. Then all at once the group was shoved to the wall and they were stuck there. Vail had his hand out using the magic to keep them there.

"I told you once boy if you came back for me I would kill you." Vail walked closer to the group. "Although, you've felt death before, doubt it scares you." And death didn't scare Angel not anymore. He was mostly afraid of his friends dying. "The end had started and once the second seal has broken then I can begin to raise the army of the dead." Vail smiled.

"It starts with sickness right?" Angel asked. "A sickness that kills and brings the dead back."

"Yes," Vail sounded pleased with it and himself. Then Vail looked to Lindsey. "I knew you were good for nothing. I'm not going to kill you, I'll let the Circle deal with you Lindsey you twit." Then Lindsey went flying across the room. Then Vail looked to Willow. "The powerful Wicca, oh what dark magic you have seen." He then got closer. "If you allow it I can show you so much more. You can rule with it." Vail tempted the witch but Willow said nothing. "Or you can die with them." Willow was then forced to the ground.

"Let them go!" Angel spat out and Vail turned his attention back to the slayer. "Just you and me," That was the offer the slayer had. "It's what you want, take my dead body to Circle and the First."

"It is," Vail admitted and he smiled as he and the slayer were now face to face. "Dead or alive would be a great prize." Just then Vail was sent flying across the room and the entire team fell down. Angel then saw his crossbow fly to him and he caught it and fired it at Vail. Willow stood up and she allowed some of the darkness take over. Vail took the arrow out and began to wheeze. Willow then looked up knowing what she had to do.

"Spirit," She started and Vail automatically knew the spell but before he could dispel what Willow started Lindsey charged at the demon and threw a punch. Lorne, Gunn and Victoria charged to help. "Heart, mind, the hand," Willow then held up her arm and a bolt of lightening went down her arm and to Angel, Giles, Xander, Cordelia and Buffy. Willow then collapsed along with Buffy, Giles, Cordelia and Xander but Angel remained. He stood there but his eyes gave off a different color indicating something changed.

Vail forced everyone to fly off of them but Angel held out his hand allowing everyone to ease to the floor and now Vail saw the spell was completed.

"Nice trick witch but it will not last." Vail boasted to Angel knowing what Willow did. She combined the best of his team into one and Angel was the vessel that held them together. Angel dropped his crossbow and charged towards Vail and the demon held up his hand to try and block him. With Willow's pure power Angel waved off the spell. With Giles' mind, Buffy's strength and Cordelia and Xander's heart and grabbed Vail by the neck.

"This isn't over." Angel spoke but it was a mix of everyone's voice. Angel then slammed his fist into Vail's chest and pulled out his heart.

"No, it's not over." Vail smiled and laughed. He laughed until he fell to the floor in death. His body then caught on fire as Angel squeezed the heart smushing it and let it drip to the floor. Just then Angel went to one knee and the rest of the group regained themselves.

"That felt weird." Xander commented as Dawn sat next to him. Buffy made her way to Angel feeling a little weak but it worked. Angel looked to Willow and she had a little nose bleed as Lorne made his way to her.

"Didn't think that would work." Willow admitted but it did. Just then Lindsey came racing back into the room.

"More zombies." He stated and everyone helped each other up knowing they had to get out. They piled into the hallway and started to fight their way out. Angel felt so exhausted and he was dizzy but he had to fight. His strength will return but it wasn't returning fast enough. Luckily Dawn was helping him and Victoria was helping Buffy. Just as they cleared the hallway they heard more grunting and turned around seeing even more zombies.

"It's just one of those nights huh?" Doyle asked as he had Cordelia around him.

"Blow the place." Lindsey stated and they all agreed as they made their way down the hall to the stairwell again. Once they were in Lindsey, Gunn and Wes started to rope the door shut. They weren't sure if zombies could open doors but they weren't going to take the chance. The group started down the stairs and made it to the first level only to be greeted by more zombies. Angel felt his strength returning a little and kicked as zombie back. They would have to go the way Lindsey came in from as the front door wasn't an option.

Lindsey had a backpack and opened it showing Angel what was inside. It was full small explosives but enough to level the place. Lindsey took the remote and then tossed the bag and the team ran. They killed some oncoming zombies and made it to the basement. They shut the door and found the manhole and they all started to literally dive in. Lindsey was the last one and continued to follow them.

One zombie spotted the team and walked right into the manhole but was alone as it looked around. It went down another tunnel into the dark.

* * *

Angel and team continued to run and then Lindsey pushed the button and they felt the ground shake. They all took a moment and huddled together for a moment and looked around. It was time to keep moving and they did.

The group made it to the cars and they were ready to leave as the place would be swarming with cops soon.

"Guys better go, word will travel fast." Lindsey said to the slayer.

"You too." Angel meant Lindsey will have a price on his head.

"Hope this makes a difference." Lindsey added and Angel nodded.

"If I see you again," Angel was going to make sure Lindsey understood what had to happen even though he did help.

"I understand, you keep your people safe." Lindsey acknowledge the slayer and Angel nodded.

"Keep yours too." Angel was honest with that statement and it was time for them to part ways. Angel looked to the night sky seeing a smoke rising and a little bit of red and orange under it. His friends started to pile into the cars and left the alley. The caravan turned right except for Lindsey as he turned left going a different direction.

* * *

They made it back to the hotel and pile out of the cars. The A-Team would leave in the morning but the group didn't want to leave Wes, Gunn and Victoria here. they needed a second front though and to keep Wolfram and Hart at bay. What just happen will anger the Circle and the First and it will rear it's ugly head in Sunnydale and if it gets passed Sunnydale the Pryce Investigations will need to step in. Angel and Buffy were walking behind the group hand in hand also they were filthy and tired.

"Well, not too shabby," Buffy commented on the evening. "I mean it's not every day you take out a high dark, evil, almost unstoppable, very old demon sorcerer." Looking as Angel and he nodded. "It's a small victory."

"I'll take it for now." Angel will take any little victory at this point and it hit him. There can be one more victory he can achieve so he stopped walking and faced Buffy while the rest of the team continued to the hotel. Angel set down his crossbow and took both of Buffy's hands into his.

"Angel?" She asked because he looked nervous again.

"This isn't the best time but every time I think about it, taking you out to some fancy dinner or something like that it doesn't work," Angel went on Buffy continued to listen. "Fighting zombies isn't the most romantic thing but it's us and I want us." Buffy smiled thinking that was sweet but Angel let out sigh meaning there was more and she could feel him starting to tremble. Angel then reached for his back pocket pulling out the small black box and Buffy's eyes widen. "It's not much but," So he did it the old fashion way and dropped to one knee. Buffy started to panic and thank god she didn't have to breathe because she wouldn't be able to. "I love you, it doesn't matter if the world is ending or not, I want us,"

The group however noticed Angel and Buffy were not behind them and they all turned around and Doyle decided to take it upon himself to get the two to hurry up so they can call it a night.

"Hey Angel!" Doyle called out "You two hurry up!" But there was no response and the team went to see where the leaders were when the group saw them and they were processing what might be happening. Angel was annoyed at being called out in the middle of this and looked to the team.

"Can I please propose!" Angel asked and in a nano second Dawn, Anya, Cordelia and Willow screamed. Buffy had to smile as the moment wasn't ruined it just had the A-Team flare added to it. Giles grabbed the team with the help of Wes and Lorne and were trying to usher them away meaning this needs to be a private moment.

"Yeah Angel!" Gunn cheered Angel on and then was yanked away by Victoria.

Angel turned his direction back to Buffy seeing her smiling. This wasn't what he had in mind but somehow he wouldn't change it for anything.

"I doesn't matter what happens from here on out, it just took me seven years to figure this out." Angel went on and Buffy smiled but she was trying to hold back the tears that started coming. Angel opened the box and Buffy's smile could only got bigger if that was even possible. "Buffy," Angel took the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" And you didn't have to ask Buffy twice and she nodded because she was speechless but she did manage a whisper of a yes. Angel stood up and embraced her and she started to sob. Never once in her entire two hundred years of existence did she think someone would love her and let alone want to marry her. Angel pulled away and they kissed to seal the deal.

Inside the hotel lobby everyone waited anxiously for the results. They all knew what the answer had to be but they still waited. Giles kept replaying the first moment he meant Angel as a sixteen-year-old kid and now he could be getting married; he was all grown up. Just then the lobby doors opened with Angel carrying the crossbow in one hand, Buffy's hand in another. They both had a smile and they raised their hands up and Dawn ran to them also in tears always hoping for this day to come. Everyone cheered and clapped for them and the team started to crowd around the newly engaged couple. Giles went to hug Angel and the Watcher had a small tear out of happiness for them.

It was just a small victorious moment, almost micro to compare what's happened thus far and what's to come. But it was a moment and one thing Buffy and Angel have learned, what they all have learned is no matter what love can pull through. Sometimes that's all you will have in the end. And there was love among this team, there was trust and in that will give hope no matter the end.

* * *

A man slept in his makeshift bed in the sewers. He was half asleep but heard something and rolled over. The man screamed as the zombie went to bite him. The homeless man tried to fight off the zombie but it took a chunk out of the homeless man's neck. The homeless man took out a small knife and stabbed the zombie in the skull and it fell on him. But the man was bleeding out and then he saw another man walk up to him. The homeless man was trying to say help me but the man smiled and with his feet pushed the zombie and the dying homeless man into the sewer water and watched them float off.

"Hmm, Cruciate doesn't work…right, the second seal is here." The man smiled and walked away.

_**There we go, second seal is opened and things are getting worse. Wait, that's not what you guys are focused on, you just saw Angel propose to Buffy. How is that going to work out? The end of days and a wedding? Yup, it's getting crazy. Hope you guys liked it. No sneak peek of the next chapter but I got the title and see if you have an idea what can happen? Nothing good that much is true. Also if you haven't seen it I have a few songs planned for the Elizabeth. It'll be posted here too. Again thanks for reading and commenting, you readers are awesome and rock stars. **_

_Chapter 18 Temptations _

_Elizabeth story update:_

_Title song I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

_Chapter song SAIL by Awolnation _

_Chapter song Somewhat Damage by NIN_

_Chapter song Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde_

_Chapter song Jungle by Jamie N. Commons feat. X Ambassadors _

_Chapter song Muddy Waters by Gospel Whiskey Runners _

_Chapter song Blank Space by Taylor Swift_

_**Enjoy the music. Let me know what you think so far. **_


	18. Temptations

**Chapter 18 Temptations **

_**This is a small chapter compared to the last few chapters. But even though it's small a lot is jammed into it and it's in a good way. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation__  
__But baby it's a jungle out there__  
__The one's you counted on are all but gone__  
__Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor__  
__I'll be the last man home.__  
__I am the last man stand survivor__  
__I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look__  
__a little more excited,__  
__Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Angel sat outside in the back of the mansion on the steps leading down to the earth. He woke up before the sunrise and continued to sit there. The gang got back in around midnight last night and of course everyone else was told of the engagement of him and Buffy. It was a wonderful and happy moment. Everyone was smiling even the potentials were crushing on Angel were happy. And as always they wanted to throw a party but they knew deep down a party shouldn't be on top of the list.

Angel continued to sit there on the steps watching the sunrise to show that the world was here for one more day. What the slayer would give for a cigarette right now in the building tension. He still gets those cravings but he's come so far since then. The sun's colors pink and orange peaked over the trees and the birds started to sing in the new day but something was wrong. The days were growing colder and the town was quieter.

At the beginning of the school year Angel and Dawn noticed that the vegetation wasn't holding on the school property. Now it seemed to slowly spread. It hadn't made this far out to the mansion mostly because the mansion was on the outside of town. It will reach out here soon. Angel felt as if the town was dying slowly. Just then he heard someone and he looked up seeing Buffy was about to sit with him. She handed him a cup of coffee and he gladly took it. He took a sip and saw how Buffy continued to look at her new ring.

"Take it you like it." Angel commented and Buffy smiled looking up at him.

"Makes my hand look pretty," She then waved her hand in front of him and he smiled. Buffy then leaned in closer for a kiss and then scooted closer next to him wrapping her arms around his one arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Dawn was at her locker grabbing what she will need for the next few periods and shut the door and someone was standing there she wasn't expecting.

"R.J.?" She asked and he stood there.

"You got a minute?" He asked and she nodded meaning yes and they started to walk together. "I just…I just want to say I'm sorry." R.J. started to apologize to Dawn. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, you saved my life back there."

"It's ok," Dawn understood what was happening and the two stood in the hallway. "It's hard to understand what's really out there and you shouldn't have seen it." R.J. nodded as he continued to look at her.

"So…what are you?" He asked and Dawn smiled a little.

"The little sister of the vampire slayer." Dawn answered.

"So…a badass?" He asked with a smile and Dawn smiled back.

"I can kill demons." She felt proud to say it. R.J. then reached out and took her hand into his and that shocked Dawn. "You shouldn't get involved, you're safer that way. Things are getting crazy." R.J. nodded knowing what she meant but part of him didn't want to walk away. How can you walk away once you know? And how could you walk away when someone you feel for is still out there? R.J. didn't let go of Dawn's hand and instead he looked around and found the perfect place and led her to the janitor's closet and Dawn smiled. She felt her heart racing as they slipped inside. R.J. reached for the light switch. "What if we get caught?" Dawn asked.

"Not worried about the orderlies, your brother yes but not a teacher." R.J. answered and Dawn continued to smile. "Besides…carpe diem right?" He asked and Dawn knew that phrase and she nodded. R.J. leaned in for a kiss and Dawn dropped her books. She can see why Angel and Buffy are always kissing. If feels wonderful, exciting, it makes your heart beat so fast and it makes your stomach feel like it's full of butterflies. And this was the most teenage-ish thing to do, make out in a closet but it was exciting knowing you could get caught.

* * *

Buffy walked into the church standing in the back as the choir was rehearsing. Michael was still here; it was still his church. He was one of the team and she had to find him and ask him a few questions. Buffy sat down in a pew to listen to the choir as they practice. They were singing _'I Saw the Light'_ and they seemed to have fun doing so. Buffy never got a chance to see the light well not until she came here to Sunnydale. Just then someone sat down next to her.

"Can I help you Buffy?" Michael asked as Buffy continued to listen to the music. Buffy smiled a little and looked over to Michael. He could see that she was glowing. She should be, Angel and her were finally engaged. They should have been engaged so long ago but it's better late than never.

"Yes you can," Buffy answered. "We need someone to officiate the wedding." She said and he smiled a little as he watched the choir sing.

"I'd be honored." Michael answered proudly. The two then sat back in the pew to enjoy the free music.

* * *

Angel sat by his car waiting for Dawn since school was over. He then looked up seeing Dawn walking towards him but she wasn't alone. She was walking with R.J. and she was wearing his letterman jacket. She was all smiles as they walked hand in hand he even carried her books. It kind of made Angel sick but then again he just got engaged last night. He was once love sick like Dawn is now but it wasn't that bad? Right? Just then Dawn and R.J. faced each other and shared a kiss and the big brother slayer saw enough.

The honk of a horn startled Dawn and R.J. out of their kiss and Dawn looked over seeing Angel leaning up against his car, arms folded across his chest trying show off. He had reached in and honked the horn. Dawn felt her face getting hot with embarrassment and she looked back to R.J. meaning it was time for her to go. R.J. watched Dawn leave. Dawn however glared at Angel as he smirked at her knowing he was being a jerk and it didn't bother him. It's what big brother's do, they are pain in the ass to their little sisters it keeps the world in check. Dawn got in the as did Angel while he still smirked.

"How are we related?" Dawn asked as Angel turned the car on.

"See, these monks made you out of pure energy, and then took my blood to give you life," Angel was just being mean as Dawn just sat there and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I hate you sometimes." Dawn was having a romantic moment until Angel ruined it.

"Yeah, I love you too Dawnie," Angel smiled as they drove away. Dawn then looked out the window seeing R.J. and smiled as they drove away. Once he was out of side Dawn sat back in the chair and the loving brother/sister moment went away. "He knows right?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded. "Dawn,"

"I know; the big bad doesn't just go after you." Dawn understood what it means to fall in love and involve that person. She might lose him and not just in death, something could use him to get to her. "There's more to talk about but right now he seems to understand." Angel has been there before…and it's still with him. At anytime evil could take Buffy and use her against him. It's already happened before. It's one way to destroy you, destroy what you love and care about the most.

* * *

Night was here and it was time for patrol. Michael was at the mansion and everyone was going to split up. The potentials needed to practice so Spike was going to take them with Michael to a smaller cemetery while the others were going to walk the streets. But by this time in the year as they were in the beginnings of March the spring weather should be here. It wasn't, it was still cold. Everywhere else though it was the normal weather pattern; warm and sunny.

The team did a few sweeps but they picked up a trail of vampires heading to the Bronze. It would be nice if they finally shut that place down but then again where would the parties go? But going to Bronze meant little to no weapons, just knives and stakes. Angel opened the doors to the Bronze walking in looking around. After seven years of war and practice he could tell who was a vampire and who wasn't. The team started to break away to find the pack of vampires. There were about seven of them. Most likely they'll prey upon young girls and lead them out.

Dawn started to scan the area but someone caught her attention. R.J. was here with a few of his friends. He was at a pool table playing a game. Dawn longed to go over there to be with him. But nothing said she couldn't say hi so she made her way over to him. R.J. looked up smiling seeing Dawn walking to him and his friends snickered but in a good way.

"Come here often?" R.J. asked.

"That was cheesy," Dawn said and he knew it was. She was here for business but god she wished she was just here to be here with him. Just then in the shadows Angel appeared and the guys looked up at him.

"Hey R.J.," Angel greeted the teen. Angel looked to Dawn and he was telling her work now play later. Just then Dawn spotted a vampire she did a nod and Angel looked to her direction very discretely. The boys didn't pick up on it but R.J. did. "Come on Dawn," Dawn started to leave and the two went to round up the rest of the group.

"R.J. she's cute like…wow," One of R.J.'s friends commented. "But her brother? Heard he killed a man once, never could convict him though." R.J. smiled and watched as Dawn and Angel left. The girls that Angel passed would look at him but R.J. was fixed on Dawn until she disappeared and he decided to see what Dawn was about to do. So he left his friends and they smiled and whistle. "Either he's brave or stupid."

"Stupid is as stupid does." Another friend commented. R.J. went out through the back and saw the group walking together and ahead of that group was another. R.J. walked behind them staying out of site as best as he could. Just then Angel's team stopped walking when the other group noticed they were being followed. Their faces were different from what R.J. could see.

The vampires charged at Angel's team hoping for the best and R.J. watched Dawn take out a stake and she blocked a vampire and kicked him back. R.J. felt like he should jump in to rescue her but something told him that wouldn't be needed. Dawn punched the vampire and ducked a punch from it and then grabbed his arm and threw him over her body and to the ground. She then threw the stake down at him and the vampire was dust. The whole team seemed to move quickly taking out the vampires easily. R.J. was impressed because that was his girlfriend.

* * *

R.J. stood outside the mansion waiting for someone to answer the door and he prayed to god it wasn't going to be Angel. He prayed over and over again but god didn't seem to answer as Angel was at the door.

"Uh…hi," R.J. stuttered a little.

"It's late." Angel stated.

"Yeah, I know I just…I don't know." R.J. had no idea why he came all the way out here at this time of night. Angel then stepped outside and R.J. felt the need to step back but he was frozen.

"Look you like Dawn I can see that." Angel started. "I'm going to let her tell you everything. I can't tell her what to do mostly because if she really wanted to she can kick my ass. But if you want to date my sister you need to prove yourself." Angel stated and R.J. wasn't sure what that meant.

"Do I need to kill a vampire?" R.J. asked and Angel smiled. That might be a test later on come to think about it.

"No, want to date Dawn? Stay out of trouble." Angel answered and started to head back inside and R.J. wasn't sure what that meant.

"Stay out of trouble?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes," Angel answered.

"So didn't I just do that? Not to try and kill evil?" R.J. asked again.

"No," Angel answered.

"No?" R.J. asked and now Angel was getting frustrated but R.J. was confused right now.

"No." Angel then closed the door leaving R.J. standing there. What just happened? R.J. backed away ready to head back home until he heard something and looked up. It was Dawn at the balcony. She waved for him to come over and he walked over to the mansion looking around to see how to get up and used the rose fence and climbed up. He climbed over the balcony smiling.

"Only have a little bit of time." R.J. said because he felt Angel had like a sixth sense and Dawn smiled and she leaned in for a hug. "I'm dating a superhero." Dawn smiled and then she pulled away quickly and they saw that her bedroom door was opened and it was clear shot to the small balcony. It was Buffy so Dawn wasn't too worried.

"I have great hearing you know and as cute and Disney romantic this is, he needs to go unless he wants a short life. So kiss him good night, I'll make sure Willow puts a locator on him so he gets home safe." Buffy was on Dawn's side because she was helpless romantic herself. "Ten seconds, Angel will be done with his rounds." She then closed the door. The young couple kissed good night and R.J. climbed back down and Dawn watched him run to his car and drive away.

* * *

Most people sleep in on a Saturday morning but when you're the slayer and the end of days is coming, you don't sleep much. Angel was up even before Giles this time and was sitting in the study reading. He kept up with the news seeing any signs of the seals being broken. Vail was gone but it didn't mean anything, the end can still come. Not only that but a wedding needed to happen. It was going to be a quick one, here at the mansion and viewed by the closest family and friends. But to be planning one on top of what was happening made things a little bit more complicated. Luckily Buffy was taking over those plans and for Angel as long as he could say I do it didn't matter what flowers she would get.

But someone else woke up early as well and Angel woke up seeing Dawn there. If she's up early it means she did not sleep last night.

"You ok Dawn?" He asked and she shrugged and sat down.

"Thinking about R.J." Dawn answered and by her tone she wanted to talk to Angel about it but not in a happy way. "At first when he walked away I was upset but then again I was happy." She started and Angel knew where this was going.

"Now he's back and you feel like he's been put in danger." Angel finished and Dawn nodded. "Dawn," This was a talk he knew he would be having with her. He knew one day she should fall in love and feel conflicted between her work and the lucky man. "Buffy's always in danger as you already know. She means the world to me and that can be used against me. She's my weakness and once I almost let the world burn because of her." Angel explained. "She was willing to give up her soul to keep me here." Angel then leaned back in his seat. "You're risking yourself in this. Everyone here has lost someone close to them because of this. You risk losing the person you are."

"So I should end it?" Dawn asked but Angel shook his head no.

"You need something to fight for, something worth fighting for. You know how hard it gets, how hopeless things can feel." Angel surprised Dawn with his answer. "R.J. could be something to fight for, he could give you more reason than what you already have. But you have to know that he can be used against you." She nodded understanding. "The question you need to ask yourself is he worth it. I can't answer that for you. When the fires start is he worth it?" Dawn smiled and she stood up and went to hug her brother. He can act tough, he can be tough but under that he was the kindest and loving person she knows. He was her best friend. He knows what to say somehow. Angel kissed Dawn's head hoping he gave her what she needed to hear. Dawn pulled away and decided to get a little bit more sleep before everyone wakes up.

* * *

Angel was still in the study when he heard a loud scream. The slayer jumped up and ran to the direction he heard it and it came from the training room. The entire mansion heard it and they all came running. Angel saw what the scream was about and then he saw Dawn running and she scream. Buffy, Willow and Cordelia gasped and the guys were silent in shock. The rest of the girls were along the wall as Chloe hung from the ceiling.

"Cut her down now." Angel demanded someone and Spike rushed into the run followed Xander while Angel pulled Dawn close to him. "Get out guys," He said to the potentials and Giles and Andrew ushered them to the living room. Angel handed off Dawn to Buffy and the two left. The slayer then walked into the training room as Spike held onto the dead body and Xander made the last cut.

Angel went to Spike's side and helped ease down the body and he held his sister slayer. Angel looked to the body. She had done this some time in the night. Her lips were blue, skin pale and she was cold. He knew what did this as he held her. Angel reached to the eyes as they were still opened and closed them so Chloe could finally sleep. And without any true reason Angel brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He lost a sister and a solider. Xander sat on the ground with defeat look much like Spike.

* * *

Angel filled in the hole as everyone was gathered around. Everyone waited for sunset so Spike could join. In the ground was Chloe. Not far from here was Angel's gravesite that still stood and not far from there was Joyce, Oz and Tara's. Chloe was going to be buried because you bury your people; you bury your dead. Father Michael stood there at the makeshift cross to mark the resting spot.

"We look at not what can be seen," Michael continued as everyone stood there. "But we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary. What cannot be seen is eternal. For we know the earthly tent we live in is destroyed we have a building from God. A house not made with hands but eternal in the heavens." Michael concluded and the small ceremony was done. Another solider down.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the mansion waiting for something to be said. Angel stood there with his arms folded across his chest at a lost for what he could say. He knew what did this and why. And it hurt, he felt like a small part of him was gone and he just lost someone that he should have protected. So what can he say?

"It was the First," Angel finally spoke up looking around. "Some how it influenced her enough." That was a scary thought and that seemed to be the way the First was going to go. Pick them off one by one in words. "It's not happening again." Angel's voice was stern. "I'm not digging anymore graves. I've buried enough of my people for once." Jessie, Jenny, Buffy once, Joyce, Tara, Oz and now Chloe. It's too many right now for him, far too many. "You guys bury the next person." That caught everyone off guard well most of everyone. "I can only do so much. I can't protect all of you and I can only train for so long. We're on time limit and it seems to be speeding up. Training wheels are coming off."

The potential slayers looked around the room at each other wondering what that meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kennedy asked.

"It means if you want to live, you fight, they have." Angel held out his hand showing the A-Team to the potentials.

"They've been here longer." Kennedy spoke up. "Plus two are vampires."

"No," Angel was going to correct her. "Each of them had a chance more than once to give up, to not fight and here they stand. We've all lost someone here; we've fought for our right to live. They can do this. The First knows that and that's why it's moving onto you guys. It knows it can pick you all off one by one. So fucking stand up for yourselves."

All the girls' eyes widen. The girls looked around for support from the A-Team but they all just stood along side the walls. They knew what Angel was saying. "I've said this to you guys before, you're part of a great and ancient line but you're not acting like it. I could die in this fight, so what do you do?" That was a good question. "Stand up to it otherwise it'll have you begging, on your knees begging. I'm not much for begging. I know we're all going to die. It's how you're going to meet it that makes the difference, you want it on your feet or fucking knees?" And with that Angel turned around and left to leave the potentials to think.

* * *

The A-Team with Spike and Father Michael were in the dining room sitting around the table or standing against the wall as Angel sat at the head of the table. The potentials should be asleep right now but there's no way they could sleep after what's happened.

"So, got the potentials scared and us too I could imagine," Doyle broke the silence. "What's the next move?"

"I have to go to the desert." Angel answered and everyone looked up at him. "The first slayer gave me insight out there once, cryptic but it worked. I need to speak to her."

"Right now might not be the best time to leave." Cordelia reminded Angel. A potential was killed.

"No, Angel has a point," Giles jumped in. "He needs to talk to the first slayer. She might have some sort of advice or an idea. I'll take you out there." Angel nodded.

"When?" Dawn asked and Angel stood up and Dawn looked around a little confused. "Now?"

* * *

Angel drove the Mustang out on the highway and all he could see in front of him was what his headlights allowed. He was pushing nearly a hundred out on the road and then turned off the main road and into the sand. Giles wasn't sure how this was going to work but the first slayer seemed to like to talk to Angel more than any other slayer. Once Angel drove another few more miles out the slayer and the Watcher got out and Giles opened the trunk and took out the book and supplies he would need.

"Alright," Angel turned on a flashlight and grabbed his leather jacket and put it on fixing the collar. "Do the Hokey Pokey, I'll be back soon." Giles glared at Angel and rolled his eyes as the slayer took off into the night.

* * *

Angel found the spot he last saw the primitive two years ago and he stood there looking around.

"I'm here!" Angel declared out loud looking around. "I'm not going to play games!" Just then a fire appeared before him and then he saw the primitive walk through the fire and faced him.

"You call for answers," The primitive started. "Are you prepared to see the answers?"

"Yes," Angel stated.

"You will only go with what you have, what you take with you." The primitive explained. "No one can or will help you, you are alone in this."

"Fine." Angel just wanted answers to save this world. "Show me what I need to see." And the primitive nodded and the fire grew as Angel looked away as the fire consumed him.

Angel looked around and he was still in the desert only it was daylight now. He looked around and knew where he was but it felt different to him like he was out of his own time and place. Angel started to walk for a bit looking around and then heard something. He followed what sounded like drums. Angel started up a small hill and stood on top of it and looked down. There were three men surrounding a girl and he recognized her, it was the primitive and then a dark looking cloud formed and it drove itself into the girl and she fell to the ground while the men walked away.

"We come from dark magic." A voice said and Angel looked to his right and saw the primitive next to him. "I was taken from my parents and forced to fight." She then looked to Angel. "You are the only one who did not leave his life behind and for that you are stronger than the rest."

"What is this supposed to show me?" Angel asked. "I know the story."

"You do and that is why you are here, you are continuing the story." The primitive went on as Angel stood there. "I faced a test, all slayers face a test and if you are going to lead our bloodline into the final battle you must pass the true test."

"And if I don't pass?" Angel asked wanting to know.

"Then you are not worthy." The primitive answered and disappeared. Angel looked around and he was alone but only for a moment. _'Angel!'_ a sharp whispered was heard and he looked around. _'Angel!'_ Angel turned around. '_Angel!'_ A face then appeared in a flash and it was gone. Angel looked around again.

"Show yourself!" Angel demanded and then a little sand tornado formed and a man stood before him. It was the man from his dream that killed his team. "You're the First?" Angel asked.

"A part, you could not bare to see me in my true form." The man had that slight southern accent. "This is easier, you've seen me before." The man smiled. "Alone at last. Why?"

"I chose to be." Angel answered.

"Choice is an illusion boy, you have no choice." The First stated and then started to circle Angel. "You won't stop me, we will have our war, and I will kill you and everyone you love." The First then stood before Angel. Angel then got closer to the First to show it how unafraid he was.

"We've been at war since the beginning, since everything was desert." Angel started. "I'm not afraid of you, I've died twice already so death doesn't scare me." The First smiled.

"If you stop now I will save your family." The First offered. "I will destroy this world but I can keep your own safe." The First then waved his hand and in a cloud of smoke Angel saw his friends. He saw them laughing , saw them happy, he even saw Buffy holding a small baby, his baby. "This I can give." Angel saw what he always wanted and then looked back to First. "Just say the word." Angel could keep who he loves the most. He could keep them safe even when the walls come crashing down. The First smiled at him ready to give the offer.

"No." Angel wasn't going to take it. It was lie, evil will always lie. Angel threw a punch and the First blocked him bringing him closer.

"You think you can win this? You think you can defeat me?" The First asked. "I gave you a chance, you will be the end of this world." The First threatened and Angel nodded.

"And I'll take you straight to hell with me." Angel then grabbed the First's head and snapped it's neck and the body fell to the ground. Angel stood there for a moment. He might have given up something that could save his family, save his future family. There is no short cut out of this. The primitive could have found a way to get out of this. Rick and Victoria could have found a way out but they didn't. And Angel wasn't going to break that tradition.

"We will follow you." Angel heard a voice and looked to the primitive. "I will follow." Then a light started to form and it got brighter and brighter.

Angel looked around and he was back where he started in the desert at night. There was no fire, no shadow men, no First. He felt like he got punched in the chest though and he looked up to the night sky. The stars were so big and bright and air was clear.

* * *

Angel slowly opened the door to his room and saw that Buffy was asleep. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked to the bathroom. Once he closed that door he turned on the light looking into the mirror. Every time he looks into the mirror it's like he sees himself aging faster.

After a shower and getting rid the five o'clock shadow Angel crawled into bed next to Buffy. Instinctively Buffy rolled over and went to hold Angel. He'll tell her what happened out in the desert that he might have thrown out the only chance to live. But since when does he take the easy way out? He's always chosen the hard path because it gave him the greatest reward. Angel closed his eyes to sleep.

'_There were droves of them, demons, the army of Hell. They were smoldering embers of the ash and fires of the underworld. And with them walked a huge beast, the Beast with its ram like horns and it's red and yellow eyes. It walked with its army towards the earth, thousands of them. The heat could be felt, the fires of the final damnation was coming.'_

Angel shot up in bed looking around the dark room. He was in a sweat as he sat there. Hell's army was starting their march.

_**A lot happened in such a small chapter. Time is ticking alright. But did we just see Caleb for a second time? You tell me. This chapter was a change from the episode but I kept a few things. I wanted Angel to be offered a way out but we all know if a short cut is taken, it's short lived. This is one thing Angel can't take short cuts on. No review in the forum but I actually have a sneak peek of the next chapter. One will be here and the other in the forum. Remember you can post anything you want in the forum as well. So let me know what you think and what your thoughts are. You readers are awesome, thanks for reading and commenting. And don't forget to wish your mother a Happy Mother's Day. **_

_**Chapter 19 The Real Ghostbusters **_

_Huh!  
Bad boys!  
What'cha want? What'cha want?  
What'cha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you?_

_Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?_  
_Yeah!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_When you were eight and had bad traits_  
_You go to school and learn the golden rule_  
_So why are you acting like a bloody fool?_  
_If you get hot then you must get cool!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one_  
_You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father_  
_You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister_  
_And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Nobody naw give you no break_  
_Police naw give you no break_  
_Soldier naw give you no break_  
_Not even you 'idren naw give you no break_  
_Hey_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Why did you have to act so mean?_  
_Don't you know you're human being?_  
_Born from a mother with the love from a father_  
_Reflections come and reflections go_  
_I know sometimes you want to let go_  
_Hehehe_  
_I know sometimes you want to let go_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_(You're too bad, you're too rude)_  
_(You're too bad, you're too rude)_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one_  
_You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father_  
_You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister_  
_And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad Boys by Inner Circle_

"_Gotta love this town. It's like fucking Halloween every goddamn night." Angel continued to walk towards his car as the flashing lights were everywhere. He saw Andrew still filming but was too tired to say anything and continued to walk. _

"_And that is a night and life with Angel the slayer of the vampire." Andrew then started to do the evil laugh in the camera._

"_Shut it binky." Spike warned Andrew and the boy stopped and looked back into the camera and nodded. He then shut the camera off._


	19. The Real Ghostbusters

**Chapter 19 The Real Ghostbusters **

_**A/N: Cue up Bad Boys by Inner Circle, relive your childhood and enjoy the chapter.**_

Andrew finished fixing his camera and sat down smiling. He had all the film he needed and now it was time for the finishing touches.

"Hello, gentle viewers," Andrew started. "Today we embark on a rather remarkable story. Everyone loves a story of adventure and heroic characters. This story however isn't your typical King Arthur or Robin Hood. No, this is of a world not known and I shall tell it through the eyes of the people. It's a story of love and romance, of loss and heartache, of demons the worst evil. So gather around as we follow the slayer of the vampire. This is the Chronicles of Angel." Andrew smiled and then went to pause the camera. "That was awesome," He whispered to himself.

_**Three Days Ago**_

_Huh!  
Bad boys!  
What'cha want? What'cha want?  
What'cha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you?_

_Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?_  
_Yeah!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_When you were eight and had bad traits_  
_You go to school and learn the golden rule_  
_So why are you acting like a bloody fool?_  
_If you get hot then you must get cool!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one_  
_You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father_  
_You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister_  
_And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Nobody naw give you no break_  
_Police naw give you no break_  
_Soldier naw give you no break_  
_Not even you 'idren naw give you no break_  
_Hey_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Why did you have to act so mean?_  
_Don't you know you're human being?_  
_Born from a mother with the love from a father_  
_Reflections come and reflections go_  
_I know sometimes you want to let go_  
_Hehehe_  
_I know sometimes you want to let go_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_(You're too bad, you're too rude)_  
_(You're too bad, you're too rude)_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one_  
_You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father_  
_You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister_  
_And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_  
_Bad boys, bad boys_  
_What'cha gonna do?_  
_What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad Boys by Inner Circle _

_Cops is filmed on location with the real men and women of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law._

* * *

"So just film it like Cops then?" A man asked and Andrew nodded. "And this is for film school right?"

"Yes," Andrew answered while holding his little camera up to the cop. "So state your name, the office you work for and so on." The cop nodded and thought well he'll never be on the actual show Cops but this could help the town a little to understand what cops do.

"My name is Officer Brooks," The cop went on. "My son actually goes to Sunnydale High." He seemed proud to say it. "I've been on the Sunnydale Police Force about ten years. What made me want to be a cop is to keep people safe and when my family moved here I could see that the town needed it." Officer Brooks then turned on his car and head off. "Sunnydale has its typical muggers and criminals but this town has seen a lot of strange stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Andrew asked as he tried to hold the camera steady.

"No one really knows. Some say it's gang related." Officer Brooks went on to explain. "About eight years ago I lost one of my sons…mugging went wrong but I never understood why a fifteen year old would be targeted for a mugging." The man was a little quiet on that subject. Then Brooks looked out as the sun was now set and the full moon was out. "Never understood the full moon either. Something about it, people just go off the wall in this town."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"Strange things seem to happen on the full moons. Extra robberies, violence type stuff." Brooks answered. "It's like clock work in this town and I've been a cop since I graduated high school, never seen anything like it." Brooks got a little quiet as if he was thinking about it. "But it doesn't matter, we have a job to do and if seeing us on the streets makes people feel better then I know I've done my job." Just then something popped up. Inside the car on the small computer started to give a report. "Ok, looks like we have a lurker spotted in a neighborhood, peeping Tom maybe." Brooks turned to a road. "Let's check it out." Then the computer was indicating there was more. "It's described as a…monster?" Brooks then looked to Andrew. "Full moon I tell you."

Officer Brooks turned off his lights of the car and pulled into the neighborhood and parked on the street corner. Andrew continued to film as Brooks took the radio. "Brooks, answering the P10-97."

"What does that mean?" Andrew asked as he panned the camera to the radio.

"Means a cop is on the scene and investigating." Brooks then stepped out of the car and Andrew followed. Brooks took out his flashlight and gun and started to walk the streets with Andrew following. "Stay back ok." Brooks warned Andrew. He then grabbed his walky. "2-10 out to dispatch, I don't see anything. Can you let the person know who made the call that I'm here?" The woman answered on the radio and Brooks walked up to the house and knocked. "Officer Brooks," He made himself known. Just then the door opened with crying lady and two kids.

"It's here, it's here," She stated over and over again.

"Ok ma'am, what did you see?" Brooks asked but the lady shut the door and both Brooks and Andrew heard the door being locked. But then something caught Brooks' attention and he saw a claw mark on the door. "Coyote maybe." Brooks looked around. He then heard dogs barking and walked that way. "Stay here," He ordered Andrew and walked into the dark. Andrew stood there and then turned the camera to him.

"So, uh yeah," Andrew began. "I'm not an expert but the mark on the door is too big for a coyote. Maybe like a big dog…really big dog." Just then there was a noise and it sounded like trashcans were being flipped.

"Run! Run!" Brooks yelled. "Get out of here!" Andrew started to follow in a run and they got to the car. Brooks frantically tried to turn the car on. "10-33, 10-33!" Brooks said into the radio. "I need assistance!" Just then something smashed the window and Andrew screamed. Then it seemed to jump on the roof as Brooks kept yelling threw the radio for help. Just then the car was flipped over.

* * *

Andrew saw that the camera wasn't damaged and he began to record. More cops were here and he looked around. Brooks' car was totaled like it had been hit like a semi. Brooks was in the back of an ambulance getting treated for minor cuts and Andrew walked away nothing.

"Who's this?" Another cop asked, he looked like he was a leader.

"Uh…film school." Brooks answered and the older cop looked to the camera.

"You think it's wise to take him out here?" The clearly more experienced officer asked. Brooks didn't answer the question.

"Hi," Andrew started. "I'm Andrew and this is for a projected," He sounded a little nervous. "So uh, could you state your name and department?" The older cop looked confused.

"Sargent Grimes of the Sunnydale Police Department." The Sargent answered and turned his attention back to Brooks. "Did you see anything?"

"No," Brooks answered.

"Looks like a gang," Grimes looked to the overturn car. "Alright fan out the search." Grimes ordered.

"Hey, hey Sarge, double everybody up," Brooks added and Grimes answered.

"Double up, report in every five minutes." Grimes added and then turned back to Brooks. Clearly the officer was shaken. "You sure you're alright?" Brooks answered and Grimes knew he wasn't going to get much more at the moment. He then looked to the camera and knew this was going to get old real fast. "Do you know how many?" Brooks shook his head no then something came through the radio.

"Ten suspects on foot! I repeat ten suspects on foot!" The woman said over the radio and everyone jumped into action to catch the gang members. Andrew followed them down the road. They ran a few blocks down the road and Andrew could hear the cops for the suspects to get their hands up. But when Andrew saw who they were yelling at he smiled. Andrew then turned the camera to him.

"Ok, ok," He smiled a little. "I knew there was something bigger than a dog out here tonight. Full moon, yeah it's bigger and it doesn't get much bigger than Angel and the A-Team." Andrew then pointed the camera back to the team. Angel was in his full slayer get up, black leather jacket, black button up shirt with the last few buttons left undone, jeans and boots. Andrew had hoped to run into Angel as he was always left behind on patrol.

"Who are you!" One cop yelled as Angel with his hands behind his back turned around.

"He's with us," Grimes stepped in and that made everyone look around a bit curiously. Andrew knew right away there was something between Angel and Grimes or at least a mutual trust. "Weapons down." Grimes got closer to Angel and Andrew tried to push a little closer. Grimes and Angel shook hands and then moved away from the crowd as Grimes put his hand on Angel's shoulder and they were face to face. "What the hell is going on?" Grimes' voice was at a whisper.

"Working on a case." Angel answered. "Probably the same on you guys are." Angel answered. Andrew then turned the camera back to him.

"That's Angel, the vampire slayer and the only male slayer recorded in history. There was one more but someone forgot to write it down." Andrew whispered to the camera. "He's also the oldest slayer too, meaning he's out lived every slayer by three years. He's badass," Andrew then pointed the camera back to the group and Angel saw it and gave Andrew a disapproving look but went on.

"Private Investigators," Grimes called out so the cops around him would ease up. "So who are we looking for?" He was trying to keep the situation normal for his fellow cops but with Angel nothing is normal.

"Not who, what." Spike corrected Grimes and that just brought the confusion back. Buffy then saw the camera and then looked to Angel meaning she wasn't liking any of this.

The huge group of cops and the A-Team were back at the site where the call was first made. Angel then walked up to Brooks and Andrew was quick to join the conversion. Grimes also went to see what could be going on.

"Like to talk about what you saw." Angel started to Brooks.

"Gang members." Brooks seemed calmer but Angel knows when people lie. "Not sure."

"Well, you ran so you saw something." Angel commented because that much was true. "You came out for a monster."

"This lady has her kids running scared all the time, freaks out if leaves rustle." Grimes jumped in meaning they've been to the house before.

"Yeah, but you know there's more sighting of…monsters around here right." Angel reminded Grimes and the Sargent couldn't agree or disagree. "And it increases with the full moon."

"So what are you saying?" Brooks asked.

"Monsters," Anya answered. "You know vampires and werewolves, most likely a werewolf because it's a full moon."

"Way to ease into that one." Xander commented.

"What?" Anya sounded confused as this was all getting caught on tape. Brooks looked confused and Grimes just stood there. Buffy then stepped in pulling Angel aside as Andrew tried to zoom in on them.

"To us, it's not crazy but maybe we should part ways," Buffy suggested.

"They're on this investigation, we'll keep running into them." Angel stated and then Andrew turned the camera back to him.

"That's Buffy, Angel's lover. She was once a powerful evil vampire known as Elizabeth and now has a soul. Word has it if she fights enough demons and what she'll become human kinda like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. She's also like second in command too." Andrew then turned the camera around as Angel and Buffy walked back to the group.

"Angel, make him turn the camera off." Buffy demanded and the slayer looked back to her.

"Why?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's annoying." Buffy answered.

"It's not bothering anyone and it seems like a fine way to keep the boy busy as long as he doesn't wave it at me." Spike took in a huff and that was Andrew's cue to turn the camera away from Spike but not with out an introduction.

"Spike, he's kind of like Buffy. They have a history where she's his Sire. She turned him into a vampire a long time ago. But he's good to, he also has a soul." Andrew then turned the camera back to the group.

"What you might have seen is something you fear, only comes out on a full moon." Angel went back to talking to Brooks. Dawn was watching this from a distance and looked embarrassed as this was R.J.'s father. How much more embarrassing could this be for the teen.

"So…not a werewolf?" Grimes asked folding his arms across his chest.

"There's been different monster sightings on a full moon but only one fits that of a werewolf." Giles now was talking.

"That's Giles," Andrew started to speak softly again. "He's like the Obi-Wan, Gandalf to the group. He knows everything." Andrew continued to film.

"So…multiple…monsters?" Grimes seemed confused.

"One actually," Doyle jumped in. "Shapeshifter, they can shift…shapes…" This was so hard to explain to the lay people. Brooks looked confused.

"They usually take the form of people, never heard of it taking form of other monsters." Cordelia joined in.

"Doyle and Cordelia," Andrew introduced them. "Doyle's a half demon that gets visions to save people. And Cordelia has been with the group sense the beginning." Andrew continued to film. Angel then looked to Brooks.

"You don't seem shocked." Angel stated and he shrugged.

"Just overwhelmed I guess." Brooks justified himself and then Angel leaned forward.

"I know you've shot a man before, and he didn't go down," Angel started.

"Bullet proof vest." Brooks countered and Angel nodded.

"Got one in the head before…he kept going. Face looked different too." Angel could tell he struck a nerve in Brooks. "You're not crazy and it's ok to be afraid." Angel then took a step back motioning for Sargent Grimes to follow him. Andrew got as close as he could and zoomed in.

"So what's the plan?" Grimes asked.

"Get your people off the streets." Angel answered looking around.

"It's not a werewolf?" Grimes asked and Angel shook his head no.

"We thought it was, only came out on a full moon but in the last year or so there have been multiple sightings, all differencing from one another." Angel continued on. "At first we thought it was a shapeshifter but,"

"The sightings happen at the same time." Grimes finished and Angel nodded.

"And shifters portray humans not monster at least not that we know of." Angel was painting the picture of the situation.

"I can call a curfew, but I'd like to keep some men on the streets." Grimes stated. Angel wouldn't be able to tell him no so he agreed for the time being.

"The minute it gets bad," Angel added and Grimes nodded.

"Only putting the vets out there." Grimes understood and the two parted ways.

"What's happening?" Andrew asked as he followed Angel and the A-Team gathered up.

"Ok, it is more than one and it seems to be getting…angrier." Willow jumped in.

"It knows we're on to them." Xander added. "So what happens to the fuzz?"

"They're stepping down, only the seasoned ones are going to be on the streets and Grimes will have a curfew set." Angel explained and Buffy looked up into the camera and turned away, she was very annoyed at the moment. "It's not werewolves or multiple shifters…so what the hell is it?"

"What if it's like Gachnar?" Xander asked. "It uses fear to manifest itself?"

"Gachnar was one demon but that might be a good place to start." Giles confirmed. "Demons that use fear."

"And ones that can shift into what we fear." Dawn added.

"Alright," Angel was forming a plan. They had to work fast because the next full moon won't appear for another month and he would like for this thing to be put to rest. "Giles, Dawn, head back to the mansion and have some of the girls research. Keep in touch and join us as soon as possible." Giles and Dawn nodded. "We'll keep walking the streets." Andrew then zoomed in on Dawn.

"Dawn is Angel's little sister. She was once a ball of pure energy that can open portals. A Hell god tried to use her to open the Hell Mouth once. Now she's human and a potential slayer herself." Andrew explained to the camera and then faced back to the group.

"Alright team, break," Xander said and they all broke off. Brooks continued to watch them as Grimes walked to Brooks and Andrew decided to film that moment.

"I want to stay on the streets." Brooks stated.

"Look," Grimes started.

"You believe this?" Brooks asked and Grimes looked to his fellow cop and nodded.

"I do," Grimes was honest. "I met Angel about two years ago, he saved my life; I owe him. Not sure what he is or what his job actually entitles but you know just as well as I there is something out there and our bullets won't get the job done." Grimes finished and then both cops saw that Andrew was filming. Andrew backed away to catch up with the group.

"Why the hell are you filming this?" Angel asked as they walked.

"For the future generations." Andrew answered. "One day the world will have questions and this will be documentary they will want." Andrew then ran in front of Angel stopping him in his tracks while everyone else continued to walk. "The slayer in action, the slayer doing what she well in your case what he was born to do." The camera pointed up to Angel.

"Discovery Channel here we come." Spike muttered as he walked passed Andrew. Angel walked around the kid and Andrew continued to film.

"The A-Team, the world's last hope for survival." Andrew said as the team walked into the night and he smiled. He then ran to catch up to them. Giles and Dawn got into the Watcher's car as Angel bent down into the driver's window.

"Work fast, don't want to wait another month." Angel said and Giles nodded as he turned the car on and drove away. Andrew was still filming as the group gathered together.

"Maybe if we catch one we can find the others?" Cordelia more or less suggested.

"Willow, you think you can put a locator spell on any of them?" Xander asked.

"Willow is a witch, very powerful and like Cordelia, Xander has been here since the beginning. Anya is an ex-ex-demon." Andrew quickly added in.

"I can try, not sure what it is so it might be hard to do so." Willow answered and it was an idea.

"We need to keep going, let's hit some other areas." Angel suggested and they all broke off. Andrew decided to stay with Doyle and Cordelia as it appears that Angel and Buffy were growing tired of him.

"So, Angel lives in Sunnydale California and has so for seven years now. This town sits on what's called a Hell Mouth, means it's a doorway to Hell." Andrew had the camera on him as he walked. "He's the guardian of the Hell Mouth and fun fact has died twice on it." Cordelia was now getting annoyed rather quickly but Doyle found this amusing. "Anyways the high school sits on the Hell Mouth which makes the phrase _'high school is hell'_ a little funny. But weird things happen on a Hell Mouth, supernatural and paranormal stuff like what you see on Ghost Hunters but real." Andrew went on. "Anyways so the Hell Mouth is open well a little open. A nasty big vampire came out of it we called it the uber vamp and it was just awful."

"This is going to happen all night?" Cordelia asked and Doyle smiled.

"All this extra evil is because of something called The First. Yeah things are getting bad around here but that's why we have the slayer." Andrew continued to talk into the camera. "I wanted to be out on the streets with the normal people and see how they…see things but I guess we'll see how the A-Team does it. Oh, another fun fact the A-Team got its name not from the awesome show but it stands for Team Angel or Angel…Team. Yeah," Andrew was finding it harder and harder to keep talking at the moment.

"No one else thinks this is stupid?" Cordelia asked.

"I do." Buffy raised her hand as she walked. They made it to Angel's car as he went to the trunk and opened it and took out rolled up map.

"Can I help?" A voice asked and it was Brooks. Angel wasn't going to turn him away at the moment. He knew what happened to his first son mostly through Dawn because R.J. mentioned it and Angel researched it. This might be a way for the father to have a little bit of closure. "So…you do this every night?"

"Pretty much." Xander answered as Angel closed the trunk and unrolled the map. Doyle and Anya held down the corners and there were markings on the map.

"We've been tracking it and marking times too." Angel explained to Brooks as the cop held his flashlight to the map. "Some happen at nearly the exact same time so we're thinking it's either multiple different monsters or the same breed manifesting themselves."

"Why now?" Brooks asked.

"There's basically a shift in the earth." Buffy didn't want to describe it too much right now. "The things people are describing they aren't monsters that have been recorded they're more like…fears."

"Someone said they saw Freddy Krueger," Xander started.

"Well they do kill him in every movie but he just keeps coming back." Doyle slipped in but he felt a small slap from Cordelia. "One two, Freddy's coming for you," Doyle muttered and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Another the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz," Xander continued with the list. "Jason, the possessed girl from the Exorcist, clowns…clowns seemed to be the big one especially Pennywise." Xander named off a few sightings.

"IT is in town?" Brooks asked and Xander shrugged.

"It feeds off what you're afraid of." Angel explained. "Most likely these are surface fears, if the thing really stays with you it'll manifest into what you're truly afraid of." The slayer finished. "We don't have a clear description because we all fear something different."

"So there's a lot of these things out there?" Brooks asked.

"That or maybe there's a few and they move fast." Xander answered meaning not enough is known.

"And how do you kill it?" Brooks wanted to know.

"Hopefully the usual, stakes, holy water, silver." Doyle answered and Brooks looked so lost.

"This is real? This is really happening?" He sounded very confused.

"It's not easy to understand," Anya jumped in. "It's easier to rationalize it but if you think about it, it all makes so much more sense and you're not crazy." She finished and Brooks nodded.

"Look, if you want to leave," Angel started and Brooks shook his head no.

"Something took my first son a long time ago, something no one could explain." Brooks stated his reason to stay and for the most part that's how you get involved in this business. Angel nodded and the slayer hoped to give the father an answer. Everyone deserves an answer and closure. Angel then circled something. "The high school."

"It's where all this comes from and there's a seal down there." Angel explained because all the activity seemed to bunch up the closer you got to the school.

"Home base then." Willow commented.

"Maybe we can draw whatever these things are back to the school." Buffy added and it was a start. Angel then took out a walky of his own.

"Giles?" Angel asked and waited for a moment.

"Yes Angel?" It was the Watcher's voice and Brooks seemed a little impressed with the operations.

"We're heading to the school. Based on the map, this thing or things seems to hang out that way." Angel answered.

"Ok, we're almost to the mansion and I got a few places to start." Giles added. "Put the ear pieces in, I want to keep communicating Dawn and I might not make it out there and we can give instructions the whole time."

"Ok," Angel then clipped the walky to his belt as Buffy started to roll up the map and Angel opened the trunk and reached for a box where there were ear pieces to connect to the walkies. It allows them to talk but less likely to be heard. It's something they've been trying out in that last few patrols and so far it's a nice addition. Angel then threw an extra walky and earpiece to Brooks meaning he was tagging along. Angel wanted to see what Dawn's boyfriend's father was made of.

* * *

The team made it down to the basement and came up to the seal.

"We covered this up weeks ago." Angel stated meaning him and Buffy did and it was like someone came down here and dug it back up. Brooks stared at the seal and saw how demonic it looked and to know his son walks in the halls above it everyday.

"Doesn't look like it wants to be covered." Spike stated and lit up another cigarette and Angel reached for the small microphone and pressed a button.

"Buffy, where are you guys?" He asked. Buffy was with Doyle, Xander and Anya. Angel had Spike, Willow, Cordelia, Brooks and Andrew.

"Just got to the Principle's office." Buffy answered.

"We might have found something." Dawn's voice came over the earpieces. "Giles is reading it now. Oh by the way you know that five pound bag of gummy bears we bought?" Dawn asked. "Well it looks like we all ate the whole bag just before patrol. Congratulations you fatties." Angel rolled his eyes and Brooks smiled a little.

"I've found something, it has no name at this point but it's demon for sure though." Giles' voice came over the earpieces. "It's very much like Gachnar except Gachnar feeds on fear where this thing changes into what we fear."

"How many are there?" Buffy's voice was heard as Andrew recorded everything while holding the camera up to his ear so it could pick up the conversion and he continued to film.

"Based on what we've kept record of maybe three or four." Giles answered. "But with no true shape or look it's hard to tell what it actually looks like."

"So it's like a boggart." Andrew jumped and said over the microphone so everyone could hear. "It turns into what we fear so no one knows for sure what it looks like."

"So, how do we kill it?" Anya asked directing that question to Giles.

"It doesn't say." Giles answered.

"Well, we can always call Hogwarts." Doyle casual stated. And Brooks stood there a little uncomfortable. Are they really talking about Harry Potter?

"Willow knows magic and she can repeal it." Xander was trying to joke around.

"I don't think _'riddikulus' _is going to work." Willow added. "And I need a wand."

"Yes, but you also have to imagine something funny for it to work then say riddikulus while waving the wand." Xander jumped in.

"Hey, knock it off." Angel wasn't playing around but Brooks was a little amused. The sigh they got from Giles though meant he was either rubbing his temples in frustration or cleaning his glasses or both. "There's no real way to kill it?" Angel asked to be sure.

"Nothing from what I can read but these things do exist." Giles answered.

"Well, for the record because it is unnamed could we name it a Boggart?" Dawn asked.

"Might be a copyright issue." Xander added.

"We'll give it the works on killing it if we see them." Spike stated meaning they'll try everything.

"This is a typical night?" Brooks asked.

"More or less." Angel answered. "Hey, Buffy,"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked.

"The basement is the creepiest place in the whole damn school, think if we see these things this is where they will go." Angel stated and that was the cue for the rest of the team to meet down here. Brooks however was focused on the huge crossbow Angel held onto.

"You know R.J. Brooks?" Officer Brooks asked as the team fanned out waiting for the rest of them.

"Star quarterback." Angel answered.

"You're one of the high school coaches. He talks about you a lot." Brooks added as Andrew filmed this moment.

"My little sister and him," Angel started and Officer Brooks nodded understanding.

"She's out at night with you?" He asked and Angel nodded.

"She's trained for this. Never wanted it for her but it's becoming more like a family business." Angel answered and Brooks heard a sadness in the slayer's tone. It means he didn't want his sister to be apart of this but things just happen. "I read up on what happened to John, it was a vampire." Angel stated and Brooks nodded and was grateful to know the truth.

"If I send R.J. to you," Brooks started and Angel knew what he was asking.

"There's more going on right now, more than I can handle." Angel started and Brooks almost looked crushed. "He can go to Dawn, she can take down monsters twice her size." Brooks smiled a little and nodded. "There's one thing you have to do."

"What?" Brooks asked.

"Things are getting crazy, I need you to have a plan for your family to get out of this town when it's time." Angel went on and Brooks nodded. "Pack these things with you too, wooden stakes, holy water, a bible, and silver and get the hell out of dodge when I say so." Brooks understood the tone. Angel wasn't a father but he was a big brother.

"I like you Angel," Brooks added and Angel looked to him. "I can see it in your face, you've seen too much and yet you still care. It's the look of a solider." Angel gave a small smile. "If you didn't you wouldn't have trained your little sister to protect herself I like that, no one should be a victim."

"That goes for your son too." Angel stated and the rest of the team was no in the basement. Everyone gathered up and then a little light sparked off and Angel got on the microphone quickly.

"Giles? You and Dawn at the school?" Angel asked.

"No, we're on our way now." Giles answered and everyone held up their weapons.

"Be careful when you get here, we're not alone." Angel made them aware. "Alright this thing finds what you're most afraid of. It's not real remember, be strong." Angel gave the quick talk to his team.

"Happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts." Xander summed up what Angel was trying to say. Just then the lights in the basement went out. "Of course they cut the power."

"What do you mean they cut the power? They're just animals right?" Brooks asked.

"Some monsters are just animals and some are really smart." Anya explained to Brooks.

"Formation." Angel ordered and everyone tighten up so there were eyes all around the group. Andrew was in the middle of the circle and held the camera up and slowly circled around hoping to get a glimpse of whatever was coming. Buffy and Spike heard it first and when they snapped in a direction the rest of the group followed. "Willow I need some light in here." Willow the muttered something and a small light was shown and Angel fired his crossbow at something. It moved quickly in the dark. "Don't break the circle." Angel warned them.

The basement then got real cold, cold enough to see your breath. Brooks saw his own breath and he stayed in the circle. Then there were noises like moaning all around the basement.

"School is talking to us." Xander commented.

"Happy thoughts, remember," Doyle reminded everyone. Angel got a glimpse of Brooks and he could the cold sweat coming from the officer. But the slayer had to focus because whatever they were about to face will come out at them in a violent way. Just then there was something that could be heard on the outside of the school.

"Shots fired." Brooks muttered and he was about to leave but Angel grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back.

"Never break the circle." Angel warned him and Andrew caught the moment on tape. "What's happening outside?" But Angel got his answer through Brooks radio.

"It's huge! It's huge!" It was an officer yelling. Angel knew Brooks wanted to get out there right away to help his fellow officer.

"Stay in formation, move slowly." Angel stated and the group started to leave the basement. Once out Angel shut the basement door hoping to trap what was down there. But over time living in Sunnydale even the dumbest monsters have learned how to open doors. The group moved swiftly down the hallway and outside and looked around. The place was quiet except for a car ripping around the corner. It was Giles and Dawn. They came out of the car running to the group as Brooks squatted to the ground.

"You ok Angel?" Giles asked and the slayer nodded. Brooks stood up holding a bullet and Dawn felt like maybe she should have fixed her hair before coming back to impress R.J.'s father as a humble girlfriend but being a hunter wasn't all that humble. She was dressed very similar to Angel and to keep her hair from flying everywhere it was in a ponytail. She could have at least put a curl in it. "What's that?" Giles asked the officer.

"Bullet, one of ours, standard issue." Brooks answered and Dawn got closer looking at the bullet.

"It's ricochet," Dawn stated and the officer looked to the young teen, to his son's girlfriend. She seemed to know what she was talking about so he handed it to her. "Who every fired it hit something." Andrew got closer to get a look with the camera.

"Find out where your people are." Angel order Brooks and the officer didn't have to be told twice as he got on his radio to ask where everyone was and to make sure everyone was accounted for. Just then there was a loud scream and it came in from the school. Brooks started to frantically order for back up as he started to race back inside to the school.

They made it inside and looked around but then there was a loud bang and the front doors shut and Spike went to them along with Buffy and they tried to push them open.

"Well, it's a bloody freakin' high school lock in." Spike looked to the doors as they were not budging an inch. "Any bring the sleeping bags?" He asked.

"Shut up." Xander sounded both annoyed and scared. Angel looked around the place knowing that the monsters were here and they had a hostage.

"Back up coming?" Angel asked Brooks and he nodded.

"ETA, ten minutes." Brooks answered.

"That's an eternity." Anya commented and then there was another bang followed by more. There was no pattern to them but it was like they were coming from everywhere.

"It's going to take more than that!" Angel yelled out. Andrew then put his camera on Angel.

"Any words to the viewers?" Andrew asked and Angel looked to the camera and kept walking and then he flashed the camera to Spike even though Spike didn't want to be taped so he showed Andrew two fingers that looked like a peace sign but in British language it was equal to the American version flipping the bird. As the team moved together they heard a scream and it came from the basement. They all rushed down there and looked around.

"Officer Brooks!" Brooks stated his name knowing it was a fellow officer down there. Just then Brooks backed away as he saw something. Then Buffy's eyes widen to see Elizabeth standing in the corner. Dawn then saw Angel but he was pale, eyes were pale and blood was coming from his mouth. Willow saw a werewolf. Doyle saw his demon self in rage. Cordelia saw something like what Dawn saw but it was Doyle. Spike saw himself much like Buffy. Xander could see his friends on the floor dead. Giles was seeing what Xander was seeing. Anya could see Xander dead as well. Angel however saw what looked like a man on fire walking to him. The slayer held up the crossbow and fired but nothing happened.

"Happy thoughts remember!" Xander yelled as everyone was looking at their fears. Brooks saw his son, not his late son either but R.J. walking to him as if he was a zombie. He was afraid to lose R.J. For Angel though it looks wood won't do it. Spike grabbed a vile of holy water and chucked it at his fear but nothing.

"Silver!" Angel yelled and Doyle tossed Angel a small packet that looked like a book of matches. Angel opened it seeing silver bullets in it but a gun was needed. He then reached for Brooks' gun, de-mag it and picked up the magazine of bullets and emptied it. Brooks knew what Angel was doing as the slayer loaded the new mag with silver bullets, then put the mag back into the gun and aimed.

"Kill it!" Brooks ordered and Angel fired and whatever it was screamed a gut wrenching scream and the fire Angel saw disappeared. He turned to another on and fired but the third one wised up and jumped away in to the shadows of the basement.

"Help!" A voice called out. Buffy then smelt it, blood was in the air and the team ran to where they heard the voice. Brooks tossed Angel his flashlight and they searched the area but it didn't take long. The saw the officer up in the corner on the ceiling being held by something. It was portrayed as a surface fear for everyone to hid its true form. Angel held up the gun and fired at the thing. The cop fell to the floor and Brooks went to him and radio in that an officer had been hurt. Angel then heard the screeching of the monster they were after and walked to it.

The feeding of fear was consumed by the pain of the silver bullet Angel had gave it in its chest. But one way to finish anything off was either the head or heart. The slayer wasn't going to take a chance with this one. He saw the true form of the monster. Its body was long, lanky. It's skin almost looked like rubber with a grey and red hue. The eyes were white and its mouth was full of teeth. Angel fired at the thing in the heart and head. The rest of the team fanned out as Andrew wasn't sure what direction to go in. The team if they found one of the fear monsters beheaded them because you could never be too sure in this town.

But Andrew just noticed that Angel continued to stare at the fear monster he just killed. Angel saw his worst fear and it was the fires of Hell. He then looked up to Andrew and continued to walk away. Just then they could hear the sirens of the police.

Andrew with the camera on followed the team out of the basement as Spike and Officer Brooks helped the injured cop up the stairs and into the hallway as the team of cops raced in with Grimes at the helm.

"Did you kill it?" Grimes asked Angel and the slayer nodded. Other cops raced to the basement and in the distance on the camera Andrew caught the reaction of a cop.

"What in the hell!" The voice asked as Andrew continued to film and knew he was getting the essence of the nature of patrol. It was down and dirty and scary as Andrew's heart was still racing from the excitement. It wasn't your typical vampire hunt.

The school was covered with the Sunnydale police department now. The press will want to know what happened and the cop that got a look at the bodies of the demons or monsters weren't sure how Grimes was going to explain this. The Sargent had to come up with something as he was talking to Angel about it and of course Andrew was there filming.

"The town isn't ready yet." Angel explained to Grimes.

"When will they be?" The Sargent asked and Angel didn't know how to answer.

"You're never ready, half the time I still can't believe what I see." The slayer answered truthfully.

"Gang bangers?" Grimes asked and Angel nodded and they patted each other on the shoulders and started to part ways as Spike came up to Angel.

"Sun is going to rise here soon." Angel explained to the vampire as they walked.

"Don't worry I'll take the sewers home, finish up here." Spike assured the slayer. "Think we've killed all of the…whatever the hell they were?" And Angel shrugged.

"We got bigger problems coming." Angel answered meaning this wasn't the true fight. But what the team saw in the fear demons gave them a jolt. Angel looked around seeing the first hints of dawn. He then saw Buffy standing there and he had an idea what her fear was. So he walked over to her and like everyone else she looked tired. The two were about share hug but with a camera up in their faces they didn't and just glared at Andrew. Just then Brooks came up to them still looking shocked over everything. It's going to take time to process.

"What's next?" Officer Brooks asked.

"I don't know yet," Angel answered.

"You'll be back out again tonight?" Brooks asked and the slayer nodded as Buffy started to walk pulling Angel with her. The slayer smiled at Brooks as he started walk.

"Gotta love this town. It's like fucking Halloween every goddamn night." Angel continued to walk towards his car as the flashing lights were everywhere. He saw Andrew still filming but was too tired to say anything and continued to walk.

"And that is a night and life with Angel the slayer of the vampire." Andrew then started to do the evil laugh in the camera.

"Shut it binky." Spike warned Andrew and the boy stopped and looked back into the camera and nodded. He then shut the camera off.

_We do it for fun  
We just do it for fun  
Dirty E.N.T  
We do it for fun  
Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)  
We do it for fun (This is history baby)  
Bend them trucks  
We do it for fun (haha)  
Stack them bucks  
We do it for fun (Come on now)  
And the band played on (yea)  
Just like (I believe you cool to this)  
We do it for fun  
If you see me ma  
We do it for fun_

_Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack_  
_Let's Go_

_Come here girl  
What your name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?  
I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for cornrows, you know I never changed that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)  
Here come another man  
Unlike no other man  
Candy coated whoa!  
Switching every other lane  
Ya'll help me  
Why don't cha  
Please help me  
8th girl this week and its only Tuesday  
I like the cocky bow legged ones  
Like white and Dominicans  
Hispanics and Asians  
Shake it for Nelly son  
Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell  
Everybody and their hootchies  
When you do it do it well  
_

_Let me see you take it_

_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather_

_Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)_  
_Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)_  
_Mama I like how you dance_  
_The way you fit in them pants (Uh)_  
_Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)_  
_You know I love that (I love that)_  
_Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)_  
_It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhhh)_  
_Come on, we got another one player_  
_From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?_  
_Baby you impressive let's get_  
_To know each other_  
_You the best of the best and_  
_You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest_  
_I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color_  
_Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on_  
_Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see your thong_  
_My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning_  
_It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them_

_Let me see you take it_

_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather_

_Oh no I heard them bad boys coming_  
_Can't stop now_  
_Got to continue my running (yea)_  
_Because we go party till them lights come on_  
_And then my song stop, fuck it, because my mic still on_

_Yo, I'm the big booty type_  
_I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)_  
_Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)_  
_I'm not hard I've got women to handle that_  
_They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat_  
_Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron_  
_Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns_  
_My gohans don't match that_  
_But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in the lac_  
_I'm just a juvenile (Wha)_  
_Because I be about G's_  
_Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies_  
_I'm young like Turk, like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)_  
_Man, I'm that damn hungry_  
_See I'm starving like Marvin girl_  
_I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting_  
_Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin_  
_And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking_

_Let me see you take it_

_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low_

_We can even do it slow_

_We can even do it slow_

_Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go_

_Just take that ass to the floor_

_Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather_

_Oh no I heard them bad boys coming_  
_Can't stop now_  
_Got to continue my running (yea)_  
_Because we go party till them lights come on_  
_And then my song stop, fuck it, because my mic still on (man)_

_Shake Ya Tail Feather by Nelly, P-Diddy and Murphy Lee_

_**Well, this was different. I wanted to pay homage to Storyteller but add something different to it. Hoped you all enjoyed it as it's some comedy relief. Also hoped you could pick up the fandoms in it. If you couldn't see all of them they are the actual show Cops because if you grew up in the late 80s and early 90s then this was daytime TV for us. The X-Files, Walking Dead, Harry Potter, A Nightmare on Elm Street, IT, Friday the 13**__**th**__**, Wizard of Oz, The Exorcist, Ghost Hunters and of course BTVS. And then end song is Bad Boys II theme because how awesome were those two movies. Again hoped you liked what I did and how I did it. **_

_**Next comes a very highly anticipated chapter as I do get messages asking about our other slayer, Faith. Got a sneak peek for you here about it. Nothing in the forum this time around from me at least. But this sneak peek isn't what you're expecting because why do the expected? Anyways thanks for reading and commenting. You readers are as always awesome. **_

_Chapter 20 Seals of Faith_

"_It's been awhile," Cruciate greeted them. "But then again we've both been very busy."_ _Angel stood there and Cruciate looked down to the circle he was in. "Nice touch but if the circle is broken I am free."_

"_Someone from the outside needs to break it." Angel stated and the man in the suit smiled. _

"_So you kids did your homework," Cruciate began to do the slow clap and was still smiling. "You summoned me here for a reason I believe, so ask." Angel knew the demon will lie so he had to ask his questions carefully and try to pick up on any cues he could. "The seals right? Yeah two are open, a nice little sickness is now in LA."_

_The team looked around to each other and Cruciate smiled at them. "I should thank you for helping me." Angel stood there but in his mind he was asking how was that possible. "You see everyone thinks I'm taking my sweet time but I wouldn't have been picked for this job if the big guy didn't trust me." Cruciate walked in his little circle. "Killing Vail was a ballsy move Angel and I gotta hand it to you. We didn't see that one coming at all and you have pissed the First off on that one."_

"_Good," Angel was happy to hear that one. _

"_Careful slayer, an eye for an eye." Cruciate warned him. "You took out his sorcerer, but you got one of your own." Cruciate then looked to Willow and winked. "The First won't let that go unnoticed. As you left Wolfram and Hart you thought you kept all the zombies at bay…looks like you've missed one. Way to go." Cruciate smiled. "So war, sickness, starvation is next but how?"_

"_I don't know," Angel folded his arms across his chest. "How about you enlighten me."_

"_It's all representation, poetry if you will," Cruciate was willing to tell all. "I'm breaking the seals but it's not like a bank vault. One leads to another with a simple chain." The demon looked to the group. "By setting up that little meeting and giving your friend Lindsey the hints you let just one because it only takes one, a zombie got out. So in a simple way you opened seal two." Angel couldn't dwell on that idea. "Starvation is not just in hunger…" Cruciate was now going into riddles. "Death finds us all. And your riders…there's more to just a horse…of course."_

"_I'm going take you out of the body have taken and then my witch will send you to Hell," Angel started and Cruciate laughed. _

"_She's a powerful witch but I have been released from Hell and nothing can send me back until my tasks are done. And why would I want to go back with you guys here?" Cruciate was having his fun. "You guys are just too easy."_

"_The seals can't be stopped?" Giles asked and Cruciate looked to the Watcher. _

"_Steps, one step leading to another, a chain reaction." Cruciate looked back to Angel. "I'm here to push it along. It's destiny."_

"_But I'm a part of it that even the First didn't see." Angel reminded the demon._

"_You died," Cruciate started. "Oh and let me tell ya, we had a party downstairs. The First set in motion on what was to come. And then the party stopped, you crawled out of the ground."_

"_Well, I was unplanned from the beginning." Angel had idea what Cruciate was alluding too. "The First has no clue what's supposed to happen. The Powers That fucking Be have no clue since I crawled back out right? You're just going through the motions hoping." Cruciate stood there and Angel knew he had something now. "It's been afraid all along and it even offered me a quick way out. You don't even know how this will end."_

"_I do, it ends in chaos," Cruciate got to the edge of the inner circle. "It ends in blood and screams. It ends with you watching your friends be ripped apart. You will bow before the Beast and the First. They will have a leash around your neck as you become their pet. You will watch your world burn and suffer that thought until we decide when you die." The demon threatened. "The end is here slayer and you will not stop it no matter what you think. It's our time." Angel then stepped to the outside of the circle so the two were now face to face._

_**Fight, fight, fight! Right? Tell me what you think. **_


	20. Seals of Faith

**Chapter 20 Seals of Faith **

_**A/N: The next chapter is one that a lot of you will be looking forwards to but we can't skip 20 and go into 21 that would look bad, 19, 21…it's just not good writing. But I know a lot of you guys will like this one once you get about half way through. So enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Plane_

Buffy, Cordelia, Dawn, Willow and Anya were at the dining table as Dawn punched some numbers into the calculator.

"You're under budget." Dawn stated and Buffy nodded.

"Why are you even putting a budget on this?" Cordelia asked. "You're like a zillionaire."

"I like to be practical." Buffy answered and Willow agreed with the vampire.

"Angel just needs to pick the colors of the boutonnieres." Buffy named the last thing that needed to be done. It wasn't going to be a big wedding because everyone who was attending was already here. Wes and the team in LA will come that day to see it.

"Oh, the wedding party." Anya added and Buffy look to her list and saw that wasn't checked off. But she couldn't help but look at her little diamond engagement ring. The diamond wasn't big but it seemed to sparkle so much it made her smile. Of course it was more beautiful than the Gem of Amarra. And something about the size spoke in great volumes on how much Angel did care. He bought it with his own money, with the little money he has. That meant a lot to Buffy.

"Dawn is the Maid of Honor," Buffy stated and Dawn smiled. The wedding dress was bought and it was second dress Buffy picked out. She had tried on five but the second one just called to her. "You guys are my bride's maids. Angel picked Xander to be the Best Man. Doyle, Giles and Wes are the groom's men."

"Wait who's going to walk you down the…room since we're doing it here at the mansion?" Willow asked.

"I asked Giles to, he's like the father for all of us." Buffy answered and that seemed to work. It was going to be a quick ceremony because really Angel and Buffy wanted to just say _'I do'_ but everyone wanted to see the process. It looked like everything was pretty much done. Usually it takes a few months to plan a wedding but when the end of the world is approaching you got to hunker down.

"So it all comes down to Angel and the color of the boutonnieres." Dawn sounded a little worried.

"Well, purple and green are the colors." Buffy said meaning the color he picks isn't going to affect the wedding.

"Mardi Gras colors?" Spike walked in and the girls looked up. "Interesting,"

"No it's not Mardi Gras colors. Purple is soft and it's one of my favorites and green is another favorite and it happens to be Angel's favorite color…which is ironic since he's Irish…that was pure luck though…but not Irish luck." Buffy added and Spike nodded and continued into the kitchen for some food. "The colors are nice right?"

"Yeah," All the girls muttered agreeing with the bride to be. You always agree with the bride or they might face something worse than the end of days.

* * *

Angel was up in his room writing his vows or that's the intention. The paper was blank right now. He knows he loves Buffy but to write it down is hard. There was so much to say and he could write enough to fill up an entire day. As romantic as that might sound the people might get bored hearing Angel gushing over Buffy like a teen crush. He tapped the pencil against the desk thinking. He knows once he starts it'll just flow. The thing they agreed on how both should end is in _'I love you'_ so he had three words already. Angel decided to write what he felt because that's what it was about. _'Buffy, you are the love of my entire life.'_

* * *

Xander was in the study while outside Giles and Dawn headed up the training session with the potentials well once Dawn finishes with Buffy and the wedding details. Xander had bought a TV for the study much against Giles' disapproval though. As Xander was reading and listening to the latest headlines Michael walked into the study to help. The team was working around the clock at the moment on everything. Michael however took noticed to the candy wrappers. He's noticed that the team eats a lot of candy. Xander then caught the look of the man.

"What?" Xander asked as Michael sat down and opened up to the book and page he was last on. "It's how you get through an apocalypse," Xander then held up a coffee mug. "Caffeine and sugar." And that does hold true. When it gets to be crunch time the team all of sudden eats a lot of candy, pizza, doughnuts and drink coffee well except Giles he drinks a lot of tea. But the junk food comes out probably for comfort measures. "So we have the key to winning this but not really." As he saw Michael was reading the bible.

"Actually I'm reading a Proverbs for some serenity and peace." Michael answered and Xander nodded.

"Which one?" Xander asked but Michael seemed annoyed.

"God, give me grace to accept with the things that cannot be changed, courage to change the things that can and the wisdom to know the difference." Michael answered and then Xander leaned in seeing that Michael seemed to say without reading anything.

"Which is one is that?" Xander asked.

"One that I recite to myself daily here on this plain because there is a lot I cannot change." Michael sounded frustrated and Xander moved over a little.

"Ok, I'll be quiet." Xander got the message as Michael went to read. But then something on TV caught Xander's attention so he got up to turn up the volume.

"An outbreak has occurred here in LA. It seems to resemble that of the Hantavirus." The reporter on the TV stated and both Xander and Michael looked at each other knowing this wasn't good.

* * *

Everyone was brought inside as Angel made a phone call to LA. Wes was aware of it and Lorne put up a protection spell to keep the team there safe. Right now nothing was for sure but an outbreak was sending red flags. Once the talk was done Angel looked around at everyone.

"Seal two is broken, it has to be." Angel stated and sat down. Killing Vail was just a hope but the fact that they took out the First's magic source was still a win. "We need to move our thoughts to finding seal three."

"Alright," Buffy agreed and had an idea. "This is probably one of the craziest ideas I've ever had," So this should be good. "We catch Cruciate." Xander spat his water out while everyone looked around in fear.

"Buffy," Doyle stepped in. "I'm all for crazy ideas because we're about to start running on fumes here soon. But that isn't a crazy idea it's…"

"Suicide," Anya jumped in. "It's one thing to catch a demon it's another to catch a demon like him."

"But it can be done." Buffy needed to know looking around. Anya shrugged meaning it was something that wasn't entirely impossible but on the realm of crazy and stupid ideas it could be the worst.

"He's the key in this, we some how stop him we at least postpone the end." Buffy gave her reasons.

"On paper it looks great but to pull it off…" Giles was thinking out loud.

"See, even the Watcher says it's crazy." Xander pointed out.

"Well, you have a better idea?" Buffy's tone was a little bit harsh.

"Buffy, relax ok. You're planning your wedding and you need some rest." Cordelia tried to help Buffy. "Let's talk this idea through to make sure it's not a good one." Everyone then look to Angel and he shrugged.

"I say what the hell, what do we have to lose." Angel gave his opinion on it. "Wes and the others were talking about when we went to kill Vail. They mentioned something of a demon trap."

"Fact or myth?" Willow looked to Giles and he looked confused.

"Why do you all ask me for the answers?" Giles asked because really why.

"You know everything." Anya looked at Giles answering his question and the Watcher took off his glasses to clean them in frustration.

"There is rumor about being able to trap a demon in non-corporal form. It's risky to do so and by inviting a demon in like that you open up the doorway to others." Giles stated from what he has read.

"It's not like we haven't been haunted before." Spike added. "Cruciate has been here more than once so I'm sure he'd loved to be welcomed back."

"We won't do it here." Angel spoke up because while Cruciate would like it here Angel wasn't going to risk more doorways for other demons to come through not with the potentials here.

"So where then?" Michael asked and Angel looked around and Doyle gave a disapproving huff.

"Oh shit the school basement." Doyle answered the question.

"Why not fight on our turf or somewhere less…evil?" Xander asked.

"If we keep him in the basement and accidentally open a doorway it's at the school where it's already cursed." Angel answered and Dawn's eyes widen.

"Which I go there remember." She reminded her brother.

"I'll home school you." Angel added and Dawn rolled her eyes. "Like Buffy said, anyone got a better idea?" And no one did but this wasn't the best idea either but what else can you do?

* * *

Once the school day was over the team headed to the basement. It might be better to do this at night when spirits seemed more active. But Angel wanted daylight to be on his side for once. The team stood around the Seal of Danzalthar as it sat there. They wouldn't be using it though at least hopefully not tonight. Plus it was surround by dirt and they needed solid ground to paint on.

Willow held up a piece of paper while Doyle, Xander and Spike were on the ground painting the markings as Willow directed. Everyone else had to wait. The painting would be at the end of the stairs hoping that's where Cruciate would come from. The team would leave either threw the sewers or the basement window. They would have to release Cruciate at some point though or maybe the demon will release itself. The painting looked like a giant pentagram but other markings were in being placed.

As Angel stood there waiting for the finishing touches Michael walked up to the slayer standing next to him.

"We're opening up a doorway we might not be able to close." Michael warned the slayer and Angel nodded in agreement. "We're putting ourselves at a risk, one we might not need."

"Have a better idea let me know because I can't think of anything else." Angel sounded tired and frustrated. This was drawing way too far out and it was time to do something. This was not what he had in mind but what else could they do. Besides they have bigger problems than opening another doorway. Michael said nothing as Doyle, Spike and Xander stepped away from the new painting.

"Looks all hell-like and evil to me." Spike commented on his work.

"Alright, bring on the demon." Doyle looked to Willow and she nodded. It was time to light a few candles and Anya came over with an Ouija Board.

"Still can't believe Parker Brothers makes this as a toy you can buy at Toys R' Us." Xander added in as Willow sat down on the ground with the planchette.

"Start them young with speaking to the dead." Cordelia sounded nervous. This team has never actually used an Ouija Board. It opens doorways and unless you know how to use one it's best to leave it alone. And even then you're safer to not use it all together. But since when does the A-Team follow the rules.

Willow closed her eyes as she held the planchette on the board. Everyone else stayed within a certain distance of each other. Angel and Buffy looked to each other for a moment as it was time to begin.

"They way is now open," Willow started. "I am calling upon one and if that one is here answer me." Willow looked to the board. "I am calling upon Cruciate, if you are here answer me." Just then everyone saw the small planchette slowly move to the word yes. "And how do I know you are him?" Willow had to be sure and then the planchette started move over letters and Spike would write them down.

"Because who else would I be." Spike read what he saw.

"Then if you are so bold show yourself." Willow decided to skip to the good part but Cruciate always liked to make an entranced and all the candles lit up violently, the room blacken and good cold. The candles then went out and even though it was the afternoon outside the basement was so dark. Then everyone in the dark looked around hearing what sounded like flies and then they started to cough as a foul stench was released like rotting bodies. The lights then turned back on and at the bottom of the stairs was a man standing and he was smiling. Everyone knew who it was and Willow stood up as Angel walked up to the man.

"It's been awhile," Cruciate greeted them. "But then again we've both been very busy." Angel stood there and Cruciate looked down to the circle he was in. "Nice touch but if the circle is broken I am free."

"Someone from the outside needs to break it." Angel stated and the man in the suit smiled.

"So you kids did your homework," Cruciate began to do the slow clap and was still smiling. "You summoned me here for a reason I believe, so ask." Angel knew the demon will lie so he had to ask his questions carefully and try to pick up on any cues he could. "The seals right? Yeah two is open, a nice little sickness is now in LA."

The team looked around to each other and Cruciate smiled at them. "I should thank you for helping me." Angel stood there but in his mind he was asking how was that possible. "You see everyone thinks I'm taking my sweet time but I wouldn't have been picked for this job if the big guy didn't trust me." Cruciate walked in his little circle. "Killing Vail was a ballsy move Angel and I gotta hand it to you. We didn't see that one coming at all and you have pissed the First off on that one."

"Good," Angel was happy to hear that one.

"Careful slayer, an eye for an eye." Cruciate warned him. "You took out his sorcerer, but you got one of your own." Cruciate then looked to Willow and winked. "The First won't let that go unnoticed. As you left Wolfram and Hart you thought you kept all the zombies at bay…looks like you've missed one. Way to go." Cruciate smiled. "So war, sickness, starvation is next but how?"

"I don't know," Angel folded his arms across his chest. "How about you enlighten me."

"It's all representation, poetry if you will," Cruciate was willing to tell all. "I'm breaking the seals but it's not like a bank vault. One leads to another with a simple chain." The demon looked to the group. "By setting up that little meeting and giving your friend Lindsey the hints you let just one because it only takes one, a zombie got out. So in a simple way you opened seal two." Angel couldn't dwell on that idea. "Starvation is not just in hunger…" Cruciate was now going into riddles. "Death finds us all. And your riders…there's more to just a horse…of course."

"I'm going take you out of the body have taken and then my witch will send you to Hell," Angel started and Cruciate laughed.

"She's a powerful witch but I have been released from Hell and nothing can send me back until my tasks are done. And why would I want to go back with you guys here?" Cruciate was having his fun. "You guys are just too easy."

"The seals can't be stopped?" Giles asked and Cruciate looked to the Watcher.

"Steps, one step leading to another, a chain reaction." Cruciate looked back to Angel. "I'm here to push it along. It's destiny."

"But I'm a part of it that even the First didn't see." Angel reminded the demon.

"You died," Cruciate started. "Oh and let me tell ya, we had a party downstairs. The First set in motion on what was to come. And then the party stopped, you crawled out of the ground."

"Well, I was unplanned from the beginning." Angel had idea what Cruciate was alluding too. "The First has no clue what's supposed to happen. The Powers That fucking Be have no clue since I crawled back out right? You're just going through the motions hoping." Cruciate stood there and Angel knew he had something now. "It's been afraid all along and it even offered me a quick way out. You don't even know how this will end."

"I do, it ends in chaos," Cruciate got to the edge of the inner circle. "It ends in blood and screams. It ends with you watching your friends be ripped apart. You will bow before the Beast and the First. They will have a leash around your neck as you become their pet. You will watch your world burn and suffer that thought until we decide when you die." The demon threatened. "The end is here slayer and you will not stop it no matter what you think. It's our time." Angel then stepped to the outside of the circle so the two were now face to face.

Angel has never been this close to the demon that tortured his now finance, who's been slowly opening the gates of Hell onto his world. It was taking a lot of will power to not throw a punch at the demon.

"I'm going to kill you some how before this over." Angel declared and Cruciate smiled at him. "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

"I'd like to see you try." Cruciate accepted the challenge with open arms, literally. "I want to fight you the most anyways more than the other male slayer, more than Buffy." The demon was still smiling at Angel as they remained face to face. "Our army is bigger and more vast. You will not win this one. I'll be seeing you before the Beast walks."

"I'll be waiting." Angel then took a step back. There is no stopping the seals from breaking as he can't predicted what Cruciate will do. He's influencing outcomes somehow and even a psychic can't read a demon.

"TTFN." Cruciate waved and then violently snapped the neck of his hostage. Dawn gasped as the innocent man fell to the floor and then the basement began to rattle. There was then a crack in the ground breaking the circle meaning Cruciate was gone.

"TTFN?" Michael asked not understanding what that meant.

"Tata for now." Dawn answered. "Tigger from Winnie the Pooh would say that."

"Yeah, and this demon is sick and twisted to quote a children's TV show." Xander added but Angel knew why the demon said that. Angel grew up watching that show and when he was little he had his own Tigger stuffed animal because Tigger was his favorite then.

"Alright…now what?" Doyle asked looking around.

* * *

The team was back at the mansion and talked about the information. They weren't sure how much they could trust from the demon. It could be a diversion to distract them. But as the group talked Angel was thinking ahead. Something told him to forget the seals and Cruciate right now. Something about the word army is what was going through his mind. The First was building his so Angel needs one of his own. He has his team and the potentials but one person was missing. There was one person that can help and she was just as strong as him.

"I need help," Angel stated looking to his team. Angel stood up and looked around the study. "We have an army of potentials, ourselves, Wes in LA and any demon hunter that wants to join." He looked back to his team. "But I need another slayer." Everyone looked around knowing who he was talking about.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Buffy asked.

"You all stay here, I'll be back in a few hours." Angel started to leave and Buffy got up and followed him.

"I completely agree," Buffy caught up to him and pulled on his arm and they faced each other. "We need more people but she's in a maximum facility. You'll be able to get in but getting out."

"Buffy," Angel's tone was softer towards her. "My back's against the wall. It doesn't matter if Cruciate was right or telling us half the truth. I'm passed the seals now. And when I think about the dream and what the First Slayer said…I need an army and she's part of this. I gotta get her out of there. She'll die in there and I'm not losing another slayer." Buffy nodded understanding.

"How are you going to do it?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"I'll improvise." He answered and Buffy gave him that disapproving look. "Isn't that what we've been doing since the start?" And that was half true. "I'll be back soon." Buffy nodded and they leaned in for a kiss and when they pulled away they rested their foreheads together for a moment. Angel then started to leave as Buffy continued to stand there. She didn't want to believe it but they were all getting desperate now.

* * *

The day was rather bright and beautiful. There were a few clouds in the blue sky and the weather was a warm spring day. Out there beyond the barbed wired fence that was also high voltage and fifteen feet tall laid green fields. Inside this fence though kept some of the insane and dangerous people safe from the world. She won't get to see those rolling hills anymore at least not for the next 25 years.

Faith stepped outside from the corrections facility into the courtyard with her fellow women inmates. They all wore the same colors, navy blue jumpsuits with the words D.O.C in white on the back to always remind them where they were. This prison held the women killers and Faith was one. She walked around in the yard seeing women talking and paying cards on the nearby benches. She headed to the small gym area to keep up her physique. Faith jumped to the pull up bars and started.

As Faith started to pull herself up and then let herself ease back down she felt something. She might not fight the demons and vampires anymore but she can tell when she's being stalked. Faith swung around kicking down an inmate. The woman inmate took out a blade and went to slash at Faith as the prison guards began to run to the scene while the rest of the inmates started to cheer for the fight.

The woman inmate slashed at Faith again but her slayer skills were still within her and she grabbed the woman's hand and in a swift move broke her wrist causing the knife to drop. Faith then kneed the woman in the stomach and pushed her away. The other inmates started to cheer Faith on but it was the blade that caught Faith's attention as it sat on the ground. It wasn't your typical makeshift blade to shank someone with. This was a real blade, sharp and polished. This was something that doesn't get passed security. Faith then held up her hands to the guards.

"Self defense she attacked me first Eddy." Faith justified.

"Yeah we saw, get her to infirmary." Eddy the guard said as he picked up the blade wondering how any of the inmates could get a hold of this.

"Wait you saw?" Faith asked and the guard nodded.

"Hey, it caught us by surprise, no one around here is crazy enough to attack you." Eddy justified and that's what caught Faith's attention. When she first got here everyone picked on her but it didn't last and she spent a lot of time in solitude for it. It's three years now since she's been here and everyone knows you can't take Faith on. So, why all of sudden would some attack her and with a blade like that? Eddy took the blade and everyone started to go back to their activities as Faith continued to stand there.

* * *

Angel was out on the highway now and there was just land, no buildings, neighborhoods, shopping centers. He was out driving the countryside. He would see houses in the far distance with cows out in the fields. It was very peaceful to say the least. But Angel knew if the end was coming these roads will be jammed pack with people trying to flee the danger. LA was becoming a hot zone and while a few of his friends would be able to get out for the wedding and then they would go back.

Angel thought about that as he drove. If they go back to LA and the outbreak gets worse and the city is quarantine then what? They might work in LA but Wes, Gunn, Lorne and now Victoria are his people. He was thinking about asking them to stay in Sunnydale not where it's necessarily safer but if they get trapped in LA he might never see them again. But also the slayer knew that they would want to go back. It's their town and they were going to defend it. It tugged at Angel to think of that, to know that the one chance for them to stay close and out of danger for a bit they will decline for the greater good. That's what makes them soldiers and Angel would do the same thing. Angel put a little extra on the gas pedal knowing he needed to get to Faith as soon as possible.

* * *

Faith sat in her bunker. Usually she would be playing a game of solitary or reading a book to pass the time. But all she thought about was that knife the other inmate was going to stab her with. One question was looming over her and that was why was Barbra going to kill her? She had no reason to. But the shape, the look of the knife is what made Faith think.

"Faith Lehane, report to the visitor's station." The overhead pager stated. Faith thought about that for a moment. She hasn't had a visitor in a long time either. Today was just a day of surprises. Curiosity however got the best of her so she got up to see who it could be. She walked to the visitor's station where there's a glass wall between the inmates and the people with a phone to talk to each other. Faith walked into the room and sat down at a station and her eyes widen as Angel sat before her on the other side of the glass. Faith picked up the phone as did Angel and she wasn't sure what to say. They haven't spoken since her incarnation.

"Long time no talk," Faith began and Angel nodded. He felt guilty not coming to visit. Buffy did for a bit but it stopped once Glory was around.

"Hello Faith." Angel greeted her and they both saw how much the last three years have aged them. Faith could see the scars of war and Angel could see the hardness of prison. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, been busy." Faith nodded with a small smile understanding. She knows what's out there and it can keep anyone busy.

"How are things?" She asked but the look on Angel's face suggested nothing good. "Who died?" And that wasn't meant to be funny.

"Tara, Oz, my mother, me," Angel answered and Faith's eyes widen.

"Oh my god," It was a whisper but Angel didn't have time to explain that.

"It's not important right now," Angel shrugged it off. Faith thought it was pretty important though.

"Really?" Faith asked. "You always had that edgy rugged look, it's what turned me on in the first place. But damn Angel, the A-Team and you must be taking a beating in Sunnydale." Angel managed a smile and a chuckle.

"If only you knew." Angel went back to being serious again.

"So, you going to tell me the story?" Faith asked and Angel nodded.

"We need you." Angel was blunt about it and Faith smiled with a laugh.

"If you haven't noticed I'm behind bars with wired fences and I'm 25 to life right now. Now I'm up for an appeal in three years so maybe then we can talk." Faith explained.

"The First evil is here," Angel cut her off. "It's back and it wants a war. The four horsemen are coming," Angel summed it up as Faith sat there. "I have my team but I need a second slayer." Faith nodded understanding what Angel had said and what he was asking.

"Get back." She said in the phone and stood up. Angel backed away knowing what she was about to do. Faith ran to the wall and then ran to the glass and jumped through. Angel helped her up off the ground knowing it's a little disorientating for a moment.

"Good?" Angel asked and she nodded and the alarms went off. "Now run." Angel ordered and they did and ran down the hall. Two guards then came running at them with their battering sticks. Angel took one and Faith took another and it didn't take much to get them down and they kept running. Faith figured Angel had plan getting in but maybe not so much getting out. But slayers do tend to think alike and they noticed a window. There was a screen on the window but if two strong bodies went through them the thin screen won't hold. They had to hurry though. Angel grabbed Faith by the arm and she did likewise to Angel and they ran to the window at full speed, tucked their heads in, pulled each other close and plunged through the glass window breaking the screen. They both tucked and rolled to the ground looking around.

"You ok?" Faith asked and Angel nodded.

"Five by five." Angel answered and she smiled but they needed to keep running as the place was about to go in full lock down and the guards will be in the towers to shoot at them any second. Faith knew Angel had no weapons on him so it was time rely on speed. They headed to the gates as the bullets started to be fired. The gate started to close but with their quick speed they squeezed through and were out but the couldn't stop running not until they got the car. Angel used a rental to get in and his car was parked further away.

* * *

The two had to run about a mile and a half to his car and once there they climbed in and Angel took off. So far the road behind him was clear but he needed to put some miles between them and the prison. Faith sat in the passenger's seat letting everything replay for a moment and then looked to Angel as he would glance into the rearview mirror once in a while.

"Alright big guy," Faith continued to look at Angel. "We got two hours before we hit Sunnydale…what's happening?" She asked and Angel looked to her.

"There's clothes in the back seat," He stated and Faith crawled into the back to change. It was just jeans and a t-shirt but to be able to wear jeans again was going to feel so good. "Where do you want me to start?" Angel asked and Faith sat there for a moment thinking.

* * *

The sun was on the horizon now; it was showing it's first hints of setting for the day. Angel pulled into a gas station and it was familiar one. It was the one the RV the team took to get out of Sunnydale and away from Glory. Angel needed to gas up the car and he was a little bit hungry and there was a hamburger stand here. Angel parked next to a pump and reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet and pulled cash.

"Get some food," Angel stated and Faith nodded taking the money. "Double cheese with everything." Angel added and Faith nodded as the two slayers stepped out of the car to stretch their legs in the process. Faith was watching everyone's move closely as she headed to the burger stand and Angel went to put gas in the car.

* * *

The two slayers were now parked off to the side of the gas station sitting on the hood of the car eating. Faith has been eating prison food and this gas station hamburger was one of the best things to eat in the entire world. She missed food real food. She missed French fries and soda.

"Jesus," Faith commented on the update she was getting. "You were really in Heaven?" And Angel nodded. "Last year seemed very messed up." And Angel couldn't agree more. "Poor Oz though," Faith felt sadness hearing about his death and the fact that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oz was a cool guy and he didn't deserve something like that. Faith looked around seeing the sun will be gone here soon and the cool night air was settling in. "They're going to be looking for me." Faith reminded Angel and he nodded.

"With the rate this thing is going you won't be on the radar too much longer." Angel added and the two took their last sips of their drinks and gathered their trash and got ready to leave.

"So the First," Faith needed to get the rest of the details. The slayers tossed their garbage and got back into the car. "Why now? What does it want?" Angel started up the car and took off for the last hour of the trip.

"It started once the high school was completely finished," Angel was going to tell the story.

* * *

The Mustang was getting closer to Sunnydale now because both slayers could feel the town's energy, the negative and dark energy.

"Ok, so Cruciate has hold of the seals, there's no stopping that." Faith was laying out a plan after Angel finished explaining the last few months' events. " I totally agree with you, let's go after the First itself." Angel nodded and the awkward silence hit for a few moments.

"You ready to do this?" Angel asked looking to Faith. "Our backs are against the wall and the flames are coming in."

"I rather not die in prison where I'm trapped and can't do anything." Faith answered and Angel nodded. "I've had three years to think about the mistakes I made and if this could be a way to redeem them, I'll take it." Faith was saying she was in this final battle.

"Good," Angel then stopped the car and Faith looked around. "Hope prison didn't take you off your game."

"Maybe we should find out." Faith tempted and Angel nodded as a vampire reached in and pulled Faith out from the passenger's open window. Another vampire came charging to the driver's side and Angel just forced the door open knocking it down. He took out a stake and slammed it into the vampire. Faith got up and kicked the vampire she was fighting away. It threw a punch and she ducked and punched it again. Angel did a quick whistle and Faith looked up as he tossed the stake to her and she dusted the vampire.

"God, that felt good." Faith smiled and she looked back to Angel.

"Glad you haven't lost your skills." Angel headed back to the driver's seat.

"It's like riding a biker." She commented and she was still Faith. Then a third vampire came running up but stopped as he saw the two people and looked back and forth. He knew what Angel was but he got the same vibe from Faith.

"Slayers!" The vampires hissed and started to run.

"You want to do the honors?" Faith asked and Angel shrugged as she tossed Angel the stake and he threw it at the vampire and it went through its back, through the heart and came out of the front of its chest. The vampire was dust and Faith smiled as they went to get back into the car. But before she got into the Mustang she noticed a familiar sign. It read _'Welcome to Sunnydale.'_ "It feels strange…but right to be back." Angel nodded.

"Home sweet home right." Angel got in and started the Mustang up as Faith buckled in and they were at the last leg of the trip.

* * *

The team sat in the living room Buffy was the first to look seeing Angel walking in and Faith right behind. Everyone looked up as Faith looked around.

"Still looks the same." Faith commented and she looked to the team. They were all here almost the way she left them. Buffy stood up and walked closer to who used to be a true and sworn enemy. "Hey B." Faith greeted the vampire.

"Hey Faith," Buffy greeted back and they both formed a small smile.

"Well, let's get this party started then." Faith announced smiling.

* * *

Angel sat outside on the swinging chair. Faith was inside with the others getting more details about the last three years. The door opened and Giles came out and took a seat in front of the slayer.

"Seal two and three has been broken." Angel stated as he continued swing ever so slightly and Giles nodded.

"Willow made contact with the coven and they see Cruciate is now at the fourth seal." Giles added.

"Let's forget the seals, focus on the First itself." Angel had run out of options and Giles nodded. It was time to embrace the fact that the First will win as far as rising but maybe they can stop the actual end.

"It's still gathering it's forces and putting even the tightest of binding spells on the school won't do anything. I'm afraid war will not be stopped." Giles confirmed Angel's worst fear about this but then again to not be looking for the seals and focus on the fight was a good feeling. "I don't think it's random that Faith is now here at this present time either. Two active slayers, three vampires with a soul, a member of the PTB." Giles summed up what Angel has right now. "I don't think any of this is random." Angel leaned back in the seat thinking about it. "Want to train for a bit?"

"No, I don't need it right now." Angel answered.

"You'll always need it despite how far you've come. And I'll always be your teacher despite how…old I'm getting." Giles continued the conversation and Angel smiled a little. "But it's crucial to still listen to your calling." Angel nodded understanding. "We're on the verge of war."

"And everyone is scared. I brought Faith into the fold but I know it's not enough. I can try another speech," Angel was running out of options to keep the moral up.

"Takes more than a rousing speech to lead. If you're going to be a general then you're going to need to be able to make difficult decisions regardless the cost." Giles stated and Angel nodded. Giles knows the route Angel was taking in this. He was now going for the formation of an army but that was a big leadership role to take on.

"I already have." Angel made his point and sighed. "And I hope no one has to make those choices either. That's all I feel like I do. Sacrifice for the greater good."

"It goes without being unnoticed Angel and in time some how we'll all see it even before it's too late." Giles knew he needed to keep encouraging his slayer. "And I know the choices you will be faced with and I hope I can help." Angel nodded.

"Well, there's one you can help with." Angel began and Giles nodded. "I have a choice in colors for our boutonnieres, green or purple. The wedding is about to happen." Angel wanted to know the answer to that difficult choice.

"Ah, now that's worse than the apocalypse." Giles tried to make a funny hoping to help these troubling days ahead. Giles then looked to Angel. "Those are the choices Buffy gave you?" Angel nodded and Giles thought about it. "Well, you are of Irish decent I say green and I think green is a more manly color." Angel smiled and nodded.

The silence the settled in and all that can be heard was the slight creaking of the swing and the soft music of the wind chimes. Giles however continued to stare at Angel and then smiled. "Where did the time go?" He asked and Angel continued to sit there. "Taking an oath to the Council meant giving up my own future. I never thought I would be a father to anyone ever and…" Giles smiled a little. "You've taught me Angel that family doesn't end with blood and I've had the privilege to know what it's like to be a father to you and to them." Giles paused for a moment.

Angel continued to look at his Watcher a man he considers to be his father more than his own. Giles was a better man than his own dad. And in these last seven years Angel has come to realize with Giles that anyone could be a father but it takes a real man to be dad. "I'd like to think I've raised a few kids of my own here."

"And I think they turned out just fine." Angel added and Giles smiled.

"I can't believe you're getting married it's like…" Giles paused and Angel saw a small tear wanting to form. "My son is all gown up and I'm proud of you." Angel smiled knowing Giles wanted to say that for a long time before the end came. Angel felt choked up right now as they shared a moment, a father son moment that can never be taken away. And when the fires do come they will have this moment to remember.

_**So we're getting there, 7 chapters left, what's going to happen in 7 chapters? We got a wedding, we got the end of the world, the First is coming. Guess we'll find out how it ends soon. Have a sneak peek to the next chapter. As always comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 21 Until Death_

"_It's not too tight?" Cordelia asked as she stepped back and Buffy looked down to her sides. She didn't have to breathe so that was good. _

"_What do you think?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled._

"_It's perfect." Cordelia commented on the white dress. Buffy smiled as the last bit of the dress was hemmed and sown to perfection. _

"_Angel will like it?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled again._

"_Buffy you could be in rags and he'll still like it." Cordelia reminded Buffy but the vampire looked sad. "What is it?"_

"_Wish I could see it." Buffy meant her dress. Of course she has seen it but not on her. The dress was a pearl white with a ball gown style. It wasn't too poufy of a ball gown as Buffy was small. The bottom was all lace and the bodice showed off her shoulders but the dress had sleeves. When she got the dress the sleeves were the same material as the bodice but Buffy didn't like that. So she cut the sleeves off and made her own out of lace. Sometimes the people of the mansion forget she is a seamstress. _

"_Well, you look like a princess." That's the only way Cordelia could describe it. "And honestly, I like this dress better than Anya's." Cordelia tried not to look guilty or smile about it but the two chuckled a little. "Ok, so, dress meets the standards?"_

"_Yes," Buffy answered meaning it was time to remove it and put it away for safe keeping until tomorrow. "I'm getting married tomorrow." Cordelia grinned even more. "Hopefully we see another wedding," Buffy looked over to Cordelia hinting._

"_Maybe," Cordelia didn't want to imply anything but she had a feeling that after tomorrow Doyle might have some thoughts. Well he's had thoughts already but this might speed up the thought process. _


	21. Until Death

**Chapter 21 Until Death**

_**A/N: This is the chapter we all have been waiting for since Angel and Buffy met back in the first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **_

The countdown was coming to end, after all this time it was here. Was the team ready for this? They knew this day would come and it was almost here. They had twenty-four hours now and with passing seconds it made the day more and more real. Buffy couldn't see it and she wanted to, this was one thing she wanted to see but she had to rely on her friends.

"It's not too tight?" Cordelia asked as she stepped back and Buffy looked down to her sides. She didn't have to breathe so that was good.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled.

"It's perfect." Cordelia commented on the white dress. Buffy smiled as the last bit of the dress was hemmed and sown to perfection.

"Angel will like it?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled again.

"Buffy you could be in rags and he'll still like it." Cordelia reminded Buffy but the vampire looked sad. "What is it?"

"Wish I could see it." Buffy meant her dress. Of course she has seen it but not on her. The dress was a pearl white with a ball gown style. It wasn't too poufy of a ball gown as Buffy was small. The bottom was all lace and the bodice showed off her shoulders but the dress had sleeves. When she got the dress the sleeves were the same material as the bodice but Buffy didn't like that. So she cut the sleeves off and made her own out of lace. Sometimes the people of the mansion forget she is a seamstress.

"Well, you look like a princess." That's the only way Cordelia could describe it. "And honestly, I like this dress better than Anya's." Cordelia tried not to look guilty or smile about it but the two chuckled a little. "Ok, so, dress meets the standards?"

"Yes," Buffy answered meaning it was time to remove it and put it away for safe keeping until tomorrow. "I'm getting married tomorrow." Cordelia grinned even more. "Hopefully we see another wedding," Buffy looked over to Cordelia hinting.

"Maybe," Cordelia didn't want to imply anything but she had a feeling that after tomorrow Doyle might have some thoughts. Well he's had thoughts already but this might speed up the thought process.

* * *

Today was the final rehearsal and they were just waiting for the LA team to come to town today. It was going to be a small ceremony and the potential slayers would be there to witness it. Faith was a little excited to see it and be a part of it. The mansion right now was being decorated for the big day and the amount of potentials they had decorating won't take long. Buffy joined the group and she couldn't help but wear the vale just because she was just too excited. This was a day she never thought would happen to her. Dawn saw Buffy and smiled as Angel was across the room talking to Giles. The slayer then looked up seeing Buffy across the way with the vale on and he smiled. He was excited too.

"Attention," Michael called out to the wedding party. The rehearsal was more for them so they had a small idea how to get through this. Michael seemed to be very laid back and enjoying this. This was something normal, something sweet and something that pushed away the dark storm that was coming. This was hope at it's finest. "Alright, so we have the groom, the Best Man, groom's men, Maid of Honor, the Bride's Maids then the bride and Giles." Michael had the set up of the procession. "We can fill Wes in when he gets here. So, Faith," Faith was given the task of the music. It was all pre-recorded songs on a disk. "Once you see me at the back start the music. Now it's pre-recorded so there's no stopping it."

Michael went on and just then the LA team walked in.

"Sorry we're late," Wes apologized as Gunn and Lorne walked in followed in by someone covering themselves with a fire blanket and it was Victoria. "Demons seemed to be attracted to us." Meaning they had a run in earlier.

"Good, Wes line up with everyone." Michael ordered and Wes jumped in as the rest of the team decided to look on. Buffy was with Giles holding a stirring spoon to practice handing the bouquet. Her bouquet will be here tomorrow. The ceremony was taking place in the living room and the rehearsal was taking place in the transformation the living room. Everything had to be cleared out and replaced with chairs and flowers. The fireplace would be where Angel and Buffy would exchange vows.

"Ok, so music starts," Michael started. "Angel, go ahead." Angel started. "Take your time. Once Angel gets here," Michael was really into this. "Xander, you go and then about every five seconds another groom's men. Then line up behind the groom." They waited for the guys to take their spots. "Alright ladies, same thing just opposite." And the girls did the same. "Then," He looked to Giles and Buffy. "You two come from around the corner and make your way down."

Angel was wondering what he was going to see tomorrow when Buffy was actually dressed for this. Buffy handed off the spoon to Dawn as she was the Maid of Honor. Angel then practiced lifting the vale and thought that wasn't too hard. But tomorrow mostly likely he'll be trembling when he does it.

"So, I'll open with something," Michael started and Angel and Buffy smiled. "Then we do the exchange of the vows which I'll have your cards to read to one another." Angel and Buffy nodded. "Then we exchange rings and then I pronounce you husband and wife and then you kiss. Please, keep a little clean." Michael asked.

"Yeah, save it for later." Xander added in and Angel rolled his eyes and everyone smiled.

"Once done it's the newly wedded couple will leave first, then Maid of Honor and Best Man then we all file out behind them." Michael summed up the event. This didn't seem so hard to do.

"Then party out back." One potential added in. The ceremony was going to be short but that's all that was needed. Angel and Buffy however would be leaving the mansion to a hotel in town to be alone for the night. Of course they wished they could go on a honeymoon. Buffy really wanted to take him to France but that would be asking for too much. This is what they were allowed so they were going to accept it and be more than happy with it.

* * *

The hours leading into the wedding seemed calm and quiet but that wouldn't be normal for the town.

Out in the local woods a girl was running for her life. Well at one point she was running but now she was at a walking pace trying to catch her breath. She then heard something in the woods and saw the shadow that was after her. She didn't know where to go though. She felt like she couldn't run anymore. It was daylight hours as well so she didn't have the cover of darkness on her side. So the girl kept running and then in the distance saw a fence. A fence meant a possible home.

The girl made it to the fence and off in the distance saw a huge house and she smiled. She can get help but as soon as she went to climb the fence the shadow grabbed her.

* * *

Inside the mansion was chaos as the wedding was approaching. Tomorrow night was the big thing.

"Even though it's just us how big is this?" Faith asked looking around as some of the potentials were bringing in the flowers that were to be placed in the study. The study had fans blowing in it to keep the room cool for the flowers.

"Well," Willow started as she was cutting ribbons. "Well there's three things this could be, a gathering, a shindig or a hootenanny." Willow explained as Cordelia came in with tape and smiled at the comment. However, Faith looked a little confused.

"What's the difference?" Faith asked.

"Well, gathering is brae, mellow song styling's." Willow started to explain as she placed the ribbons on the chairs. "Shindig, dip, less mellow song styling's perhaps a large amount of malt beverages. And a hootenanny well that's a chalk full of hoot and just a little bit of nanny." The witch finished and Faith nodded understanding.

"Well, I hate brae," Cordelia stepped in.

"Yeah, smells like the undead." Faith agreed and Willow continued to smile. This little conversion brought back so many memories. And with the wedding tomorrow, memories were going to flood in. Willow had hoped there was a wedding in store for her and Oz. That was just a thought and a fantasy now. She missed Oz so much and wished he could be here to see this. But there could be another wedding in the future with Cordelia and Doyle.

Dawn was in the kitchen with some of the potentials getting the food prepped for tomorrow. It would all be finger foods. Angel wanted pigs in a blanket and corndogs…not the most fancy thing but it was his day so he'll get what he wants. Andrew was delegating the food prep line. They wanted to get as much done tonight so tomorrow there's little set up. The cake however will be fancy. Angel and Buffy didn't want much when you look at it.

* * *

As the day went on Wes and Xander took out the little golf cart Buffy went ahead and bought. She did it last year and it made it easier to roam the land. But Buffy thought it was an excuse just to use the cart to drive and goof off. But to keep up the land you needed to look around. Last week Doyle, Dawn and Angel were out here cleaning up the fences. It was nice to just drive in the little cart around the property.

"Off roading in a golf cart." Xander sounded excited. The cart can barely reach thirty miles an hours but that was fast for a golf cart. Angel was trying to find an engine to make the cart go faster but he couldn't find anything small enough and plus the cart is battery operated not gasoline. Wes kicked up his feet on the dashboard as they started to cruise. It was nice to everyone here, they were a giant dysfunctional, crazy family but it worked. Wes knew Angel wanted him to stay in Sunnydale now that pestilence has been released and it's in LA. But just like Angel, Wes felt that his place was in LA and if the roles were reversed Angel would stay in Sunnydale.

Xander and Wes continued around the perimeter something caught their eyes. Wes sat up trying to figure out what was on the fence. Xander turned the wheel cutting across the field to see what was one the fence. As they got closer the two knew what it was and Xander came to a stop and sighed.

* * *

Wes radioed the team back inside and everyone came out to them as the A-Team stood around looking at the dead body. The young girl was hanging over the fence and her throat slit. The first thought is that this was a potential. The only way to tell though was through a little magic test and Willow was already on it.

"Not a potential," Willow confirmed and there was a huge sigh of relief. But they still had a dead girl.

"Maybe it was an axe murderer?" Xander suggested.

"In broad daylight?" Doyle asked and Xander shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen." Xander added because that statement was true.

"So what do we do?" Anya asked as everyone was still standing around.

"It's an attack on us," Giles started and the group looked at him. "It's on the property so…logically…"

"She could have been just running through the woods and this is where it went down." Buffy claimed.

"Maybe we can CSI our way through this one and it not be demon hell related." Cordelia sounded perky and now the group focused on her. "What? We have a wedding tomorrow which we still have tons of prep work, the last thing we need to do is play investigation." She was really getting into the wedding.

"Well, let's rule out demon worship and such." Wesley commented.

"Jumping to a bold statement." Gunn added and Wesley shrugged because demon worship and hellish cases are what they deal with on a day-to-day bases. Angel however had a better idea.

* * *

Officer Brookes was at the mansion along with RJ Brookes. The father was off duty right now and trying to have a father son day. The girl's body was on the ground outside on some plastic bags. Officer Brookes was studying the body while Dawn and RJ were standing together.

"Recognize her?" Angel asked as he stood there and Officer Brookes stood up shaking his head no.

"Have you figured out if its voodoo or something?" Brookes asked.

"Going down the list now." Angel answered as Andrew went to cover the body and everyone else went back inside. The only people not upstairs were Spike and Victoria; they were down in the basement because of the sun. But they were being updated every so often.

"You know this could just be the case of the homicides." Brookes went on. "I can call it in, take it off your hands you guys seem…" Brookes looked around. "Busy,"

"Wedding tomorrow." Angel confirmed and Brookes smiled.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Brookes asked.

"Me." Angel answered and Brookes put his hand out.

"Congratulations," Brookes was honest and sincere about it and Angel shook his hand.

"Angel," Faith came in. "Found something," The slayer informed both of them and they headed back into the study where Michael and Willow were.

"It's a witch," Willow didn't bother to dance around the questions. "She's a well was a witch."

"What the hell was she doing out here?" Gunn asked because everyone was asking that question in their heads. Just then Lorne came in and Officer Brooke's eyes widen at the big green thing with horns and how flashy he was dressed.

"If there was a way to make her sing I could tell ya," Lorne then handed Buffy a drink. "Here kitten let me know if you like it." Buffy then sipped on the cocktail and everyone looked to her wondering what she was going to say.

"Wow, that's good." Buffy smiled. "Yes, make this for tomorrow."

"My own recipe." Lorne sounded proud. There was a murder of a witch but the last minute wedding details had to be done; multitasking at it's finest. Buffy then kept sipping on the drink and then she and Angel made eye contact.

"What…" Buffy asked. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"Just you know sip it." Angel stated and Buffy held up the glass to him as in ok.

"I'm not a light weight." She reminded her soon to be husband.

"Can I try it tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"No." Everyone said at the same time the teen folded her arms across her chest in that disappointing stands.

"Alright so we have a witch in town, call the Coven see if they know her?" Willow asked and that was a start. Giles nodded. But it started to hit Buffy. This was the eve of her wedding. Of course she didn't ask for much. Buffy has money she could be getting married at some expensive resort out on a beach or a mountaintop in some foreign country. She can have a dress that only princesses could wear and have the finest foods the world could offer. But instead she was having the wedding here at the mansion that over looked some woods. She has a dress that came from a little store in town that was actually on the clearance rack and she even put her own touches into it. And the food was sandwiches and pigs in a blanket. Would it be selfish and not look into this death and just let it be.

The group was talking about the next move but Willow's focus started to draw out of the group. She looked over to Angel as he sat in silences. He looked upset knowing he would have to investigate this on the night before the wedding, before his own wedding. Willow has heard the night before is the calm before the storm and then it erupts until the final kiss is made. Willow then looked over and saw Buffy on the opposite of the room. She too looked the same way as Angel, sad.

"Willow," Angel spoke up and the red head looked over to the slayer. "Once the Coven confirms who she is let me know. We'll see why she came here. If they don't know who she is then we have a witch off the reservations." But Willow didn't nodded in agreement she just stared at Angel.

"We still need to know why she came here." Wes began and Willow looked back to Buffy as she was still quiet. They can never catch a break.

* * *

Angel was heading towards the staircase looking at some notes that Giles had wrote. Just as the slayer went to start up the steps he looked up seeing Buffy up at the top in the shadows. She had her face covered and Angel knew in a nano second that she was crying.

"Buffy?" He asked and Buffy looked up and he could see the tears so he went up the steps to see what was happening. Angel sat next to her as Buffy wiped some of the tears away. "Please, tell me you're crying because tomorrow is the big day." Angel begged. Buffy gave him a quick fake smile and then sniffed.

"We're not getting married tomorrow are we?" Buffy asked and Angel didn't say anything he just let out a sigh. "It was too much to ask." Angel scooted closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her to hold her. He felt the same way once he saw the dead body. He just knew the slayer; demon-fighting side would come out. And as much as these two didn't want to find out what happened they knew they had to put the safety and greater good of other's before their own happiness. And with the end creeping in they had to always question what deaths in the area mean. Angel kissed her head and pulled away.

"We're going to get married somehow even if it doesn't happen tomorrow." Angel stated and Buffy wanted to smile.

"You know," Buffy started. "During my travels there's some cultures that you just say 'I'll marry you' three times then you're married." Angel wasn't sure how true that was but right now it was a shot.

"I'll marry you, I'll marry you, I'll marry you," Angel said three times. Buffy then smiled and let out a small giggle. "What?"

"Or maybe it's 'I divorce you' three times and you're not married." Buffy answered but Angel continued to look at her.

"Doesn't matter," Angel then tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'll give you some kind of wedding, even if it's us jumping over a broomstick." Buffy smiled as her eyes were getting glassy again.

"I'll marry you Angel, I'll marry you, I'll marry you," Angel then leaned in for a kiss and maybe that was enough. But down the stairs Willow had listened in on the conversion and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

With Wesley, Gunn, Victoria and Lorne here along with Faith and the A-Team they should be able to figure this out rather quickly. Or could turn out to be too many hands in the pot type deal.

"So she's not like a licensed witch." Dawn asked as the team was gearing up for patrol. A second wedding rehearsal along with the rehearsal dinner was supposed to happen in a moment but with a witch that the Coven is not aware of in Sunnydale where all the potentials are everyone seemed to forget about the dinner let alone what tomorrow was.

"It doesn't mean she's bad but we need to see what she was doing in those woods." Giles stated and everyone nodded. It could very well be an isolated event but they need to be through on everything. Just then Angel and Buffy walked in and stood around. They wanted to say something and both agreed to it. So as they held hands Angel cleared his throat. The crowed room's chatter level went down and everyone looked to the couple.

"We have…" Angel didn't want to do this but it's hard to imagine a wedding tomorrow or anytime soon with what's happening in the present time. "Buffy and I…we talked and…" Angel felt like this was wrong. He and Buffy never wanted much and a wedding isn't much but they are soldiers. "We're postponing the wedding." The whole room gasped.

"What…no." Dawn sounded angry.

"We don't know who this witch is or why she's here. And this could take time." Buffy stepped in. "We need to make sure this has nothing to do with the First and if it is we need to be out there."

"It's ok," Angel started back up. "Buffy and I discussed this and…this is more important right now." Everyone stood there looking at them. "We can try again another day." That's what these two have done since the start but then Willow came forwards. They may have done this since the start but they've asked for anything in return.

"No," Willow declared. "You guys…no," Willow then looked to the team. "We have worked too hard on this wedding and you guys deserve it. Besides we have the final rehearsal with the wedding party and a reservation at a fancy restaurant which is huge because we never have fine dining." Willow had enough of the group being selfless and for once it was time to be selfish. "We have a second slayer, two other vampires with souls, a demon, a hunter and a butt ton of potential slayers."

"Butt ton?" Xander asked looked to Willow and she nodded owing it.

"The wedding party will have their rehearsal and the fancy dinner. The wedding will happen because Faith, Victoria, Spike, Gunn, Lorne and the potentials will go and patrol." Willow was firm on that.

"Can I go?" Andrew asked raising his hand.

"Knock yourself out," Willow had no disagreement. "The wedding is on. It's going to happen because…damnit you guys love each other and deserve it. We're all going to give you two a nice, fun, normal evening tonight and tomorrow even if we have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it." Willow finished and both Angel and Buffy had small smiles on their faces looking at each other.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Faith asked. "Come one we all got jobs to do." And everyone was getting in their places.

* * *

The living room was pretty much transformed for the wedding just a few things like the flowers and candles which will be in place tomorrow were missing. Buffy was off by the staircase as the rehearsal was about to start. It felt strange as the mansion was so empty. All the potentials were gone and it was just the A-Team. But as Willow said the show must and will go on.

* * *

Out in the woods the potentials with Faith, Spike, Gunn, Victoria and Lorne were in the search of where the witch came from if she was camped out near here.

"So you don't care of the wedding happens?" Victoria asked Spike and the blonde vampire shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my Sire and Peaches but the world is going to end so no not really." Spike answered as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's not because you're in love with her?" Victoria confirmed and Spike didn't responded.

"If he sings I'll be able to tell you." Lorne added.

"I'm not going to sing." Spike stated and Faith smiled.

"Well, if you aren't in love then it shouldn't be a big deal right?" Faith added and Spike glared at them. Spike tossed his cigarette to the grown, put it down and fixed his jacket.

"I am an antichrist, I am an anarchist. Don't know what I want. But I know how to get it. I wanna destroy passerby. 'Cause I wanna be Anarchy. No dogsbody." Spike sung and Lorne nodded.

"Yeah, you're still in love with her Billy Idol." Lorne confirmed and Spike stopped singing.

"Fine, yes I'm in love but I'm happy for her. She's been through a lot and she deserves just a little happiness. Besides bet half these girls here are in love with Angel." Spike pointed out and Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know you're in love with him doll, yours eyes say it." Gunn smiled.

"That wasn't so hard to admit?" Victoria asked and she kept walking.

"I'm nobody's bitch." Spike muttered as the group continued on. Just then Victoria stopped walking and Spike picked up on it too. Faith felt something but it wasn't vampires. Spike snapped his fingers meaning everyone needed to form up and pay attention. Spike went first followed by Victoria, Gunn and then Faith. Lorne stayed behind with the potentials and Andrew.

The two vampires, the hunter and the slayer heard what sounded like music and laughing. They came in view of a bunch of women in white dancing.

"Witches." Faith muttered as they watched.

"How do you know?" Gunn asked and Faith just pointed to them like it was text book slaying, hunting 1-0-1.

"These looks like the happy go luck free ranged witches." Spike started. "So was the other one running and got killed?"

"Bet there's more going on then just worshipping nature." Victoria answered as they continued to watch. Just then out of a tent emerged a hooded figure.

"There's our bad guy." Faith stated.

"How do you know? You've been out of the game for a while." Victoria looked to the slayer.

"Slayer instincts, you never forget." Faith answered and Victoria smiled a little. "So why are they here."

"Twenty dollars it's the First." Spike answered. "That's what this town is, you either work for the First or Wal-Mart." Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at that but Faith smiled a little. "So, full attack? Spy? What?" The blonde vampire asked as Gunn shrugged.

"If they are witches then we need be careful, we don't have Willow." Faith started just then one of the girls walked up to the fire and held out her arms. The hooded figure then walked up behind the girl with a knife, cut her throat and pushed her into the fire.

"Ok…what the hell was that?" Gunn asked and then Victoria's eyes widen.

"It's a ritual sacrifice," Victoria started and then looked to Spike, Gunn and Faith and they knew something wasn't right. "They're breaking a seal." Spike, Gunn and Faith's eyes widen too.

"We need Angel." Spike stated and Victoria shook her head.

"Wedding tomorrow remember?" She asked.

"We need Buffy and Angel if we're going to stop this, these girls will get killed." Faith stated. "The girl that was killed must have wised up or something."

"We can do this or at least try." Victoria insisted because she really did want to give Angel and Buffy some kind of peace for their wedding.

"If we fail Angel will never forgive himself." Gunn stated being honest meaning if they fail and the ritual is complete and Angel was not out here at least trying himself then he'll live in regret until the world ends. Faith and Victoria looked at each other knowing what they needed to do but they didn't want to.

"I can run fast." Victoria stated. "Stall them if you need to." She gave orders and took off.

* * *

At the mansion the rehearsal was done and the wedding party was about to get ready to go out and eat. Just as they were getting Victoria flew in and Angel looked up.

"Trust me I don't want you guys to come out but…we might be able to stop a seal." Victoria stated and Angel looked to Buffy meaning he was going to get her permission. Buffy smiled and he smiled back at her. They're going to get married tomorrow regardless what happens tonight. Angel raced to the weapons room to grab his crossbow and maybe they can prevent a seal from breaking and postpone this end at least for now.

* * *

Angel made his way out to the woods following Victoria with Buffy right next to him. The rest of the A-Team was behind him and even though this wasn't the planned evening would they really want it any other way?

The team snuck around the potential slayers not wanting to get them involved knowing this could get very dangerous very quickly. Faith looked up seeing Angel coming in with his crossbow meaning the big guns were here. Victoria filled them in on what has happening as Angel looked down into the witches dancing and the huge fire going on.

"How many so far have died?" Angel asked meaning how many deaths since he got here.

"Just the one we saw." Faith answered. She then pointed to tent. "Shadow dude is in there."

"Could it be Cruciate?" Buffy asked but there was only one way to find out.

"What kind of ritual sacrifice is occurring?" Giles asked and Wes nodded meaning they needed to know.

"One with…witches…I don't know." Gunn answered because that's all the information they had at the moment.

"It's not completely for a seal." Willow answered and they looked to her. "This is bad though." She went on. "These are witches meaning they have power in their blood and being just on the edge of town,"

"They're summoning something." Angel finished and Willow nodded. "Well, let's rain on their parade."

"All in, all out boss?" Xander asked and Angel his head no.

"Surround the area, I'll fire the first shot." Angel explained the attack plan. "Willow find whatever is causing the trans and stop it. I'll take out the hooded figure everyone else be on the look out for other things." Angel finished and the attack plan was in motion. The group started to spread out. Angel made sure the scope on his crossbow was ready and he looked over to Buffy. She was going to stay next to him on this because it might take them both to take out the hooded figure.

Angel held up his crossbow knowing the hooded figure was due to come out soon. He focused in on the scope to aim for the head but to get it on the first shoot would be amazing luck so he was prepared for a fight. Angel had his finger on the trigger as he waited while his team was ready. Just then the tent doors opened and the hooded figure came out and it looked to the dancing girls. Angel pulled the trigger and the arrow flew. The hood figure caught the arrow and tossed it to the ground.

"Slayer!" The hooded figure called out and Angel appeared before it. Just then the dancing girls who were in a trans stopped dancing and looked around. The hooded figure turned around seeing Willow had broke the stone.

"Who are you?" Angel demanded and the hooded figure removed his hood showing a black baldhead, red eyes and razor teeth and fangs.

"His servant." The thing answered and Angel nodded and walked up to the thing as the rest of the A-Team was getting the now confused witches out of the line of attack. Angel held up the crossbow and fired again got a hit but the thing ran towards Angel and took a swing. But this was a divergent as Buffy came up from behind with a sword. Angel ducked and Buffy swiped the sword and the thing had no idea what hit him and his head was gone. The night could have gone better or worse as everyone looked to each other. But they weren't sure how much was actually done with this ritual.

* * *

Buffy sat on the bed thinking how they did manage to make their reservations for dinner, fifteen minutes late but they made it. Angel came from the bathroom and sat down on the bed knowing the night didn't go as planned but neither do most nights.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Buffy looked over to Angel. "Tomorrow is the big day." She had a smile saying that.

"The wedding isn't until later, we can stay up." Angel added and her smile got bigger. "Nervous?" He asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Excited and nervous…excitedly nervous." Buffy admitted and then it hit her. "I'll have a real last name." Angel looked back to her. "I mean I've changed last names to fit whatever I need but now…this one will be real." She smiled thinking about it.

"Or you're just stealing it." Angel added and her smile continued to grow. They then scooted closer because he was nervous too. But like Buffy it was that excitedly nervous feeling. They then embraced each other while easing back to the bed. This was finally happening something that in the back of their minds thought that would never happen. It was surreal and almost dream like. But tomorrow they will say _'I do.'_

* * *

The day went without a hitch but everyone was still ready for something to happen because with this town you never know. Angel along with the groom's men were all in the basement getting ready. Buffy had the upstairs with the bride's maids. Giles came over to Angel with his jacket and helped the slayer in. Giles button up Angel's jacket making the tie was tucked in nicely.

"So you ready?" Giles asked as he finished buttoning up the suit and then pinned in the boutonniere. Angel wore a black suit with a black vest and black tie. The grooms' men had a green vest and green tie to match the bridesmaids' dresses that were green.

"Nervous," Angel answered honestly. "Hope I look good enough."

"You look like a million dollars and I bet Buffy looks perfect." Doyle stated as he was almost done.

"Just wish my mom could be here." Angel said softly, that was all that was missing his mom. Doyle nodded in agreement that would make the day beyond perfect.

"She's proud of you Angel," Giles stated as he finished. "I'm proud," The Watcher finished and just then guys heard something and looked up.

"Are you crying Doyle?" Angel asked smiling.

"Oh no just got something in my eye that's all." Doyle defended himself and Angel smirked.

"Hey come on it's becoming a sausage fest in here," Spike added while walking in meaning it was time to get a move on.

* * *

Angel came up from the basement and looked over seeing Dawn standing there and she smiled seeing Angel. The bride's maids dresses were purple a very pretty purple. What made Dawn's different since she was the Maid of Honor hers had a white ribbon around the middle and in the back it was tied into a bow.

"You look beautiful Dawn." Angel commented to his sister.

"And look at you." Dawn got closer to Angel. "Wow, you're getting married." As the moments passed by and the time was getting closer it was getting real. Just then Dawn shed a few tears.

"Kiwi what's wrong?" Angel asked as he got closer.

"I'm just happy for you. You're finally getting something you deserve." Dawn answered.

"You're going to ruin your make-up." Angel stated as he wiped a tear away and then hugged her as she tried not to sob but Angel felt her crying. It was overwhelming that this day, this moment was happening. The only thing that would make it perfect would be Joyce to be here. Dawn pulled away and Angel started to wipe some of the tears away and helped to dry her eyes. Dawn smiled looking how Angel was all dressed up ready for the big day. Just then Angel saw Michael meaning it was time.

* * *

Angel and Michael walked in first while the party waited. Xander then started the in while all the girls started to tear up especially Dawn.

"Tissues, we're going to need tissues." Cordelia admitted because while she wasn't feeling teary yet she felt it coming. The groom's men were already in and now it was time for Dawn. Giles was the only one who hadn't walked in as he waited by the foot of the stairs and looked up seeing Buffy at the top.

"Wow," Giles commented taking off his glasses as Buffy walked down the stairs with her bouquet. "Wow," Giles was speechless seeing Buffy all dressed up. Buffy smiled with the vale over her and she was getting very excited. They both heard that Canon in D was about to stop meaning it was their cue in just a moment. "You're a beautiful bride."

"Thank you." Buffy accepted the comment greatly. "And thank you for walking me down the aisle." And she meant and Giles put his glasses back on and held out his arm. Buffy linked arms with his and they were ready. The wedding march started and everyone stood up. Buffy and Giles walked in together and it was the picture perfect moment.

Angel saw Buffy walking in and he felt a lump in his throat. She was always beautiful. He can remember seeing at Prom and that was a stunning site. But now as she walks towards him in white he felt his eyes water a little. It was almost too much to handle for him and he felt like the luckiest man ever. She looked perfect in this imperfect world. As Buffy walked in Dawn, Willow, Anya, and Cordelia were all crying happy tears. Xander, Doyle and Wes were just smiling.

Buffy was smiling as Angel went to met her and Giles shook Angel's hand and went to join the other groom's men. Angel then lifted Buffy's vale and he trembled the whole time. He didn't do that yesterday during the two rehearsals. Buffy then handed the purple flowers to Dawn and the soon to be sister in law was still in tears. Angel and Buffy then held hands facing one another ready to start. Michael opened the small book he had and it was time to start as everyone sat down.

"Angel and Buffy," Michael started the much a long awaited ceremony. "The forces of this world for over 200 years has brought you two together. This has caused your desire for one another and to experience life together." Angel and Buffy continued to stare at each other and Buffy could see Angel was fighting not to cry. "There is nothing greater than spending your life with someone you love above all others. You both are proof to that statement time and time again." Michael continued on. Dawn had stopped crying for a moment but she knows it'll start up again. Even Giles had to wipe a tear away.

"You both respected one another and it shows within your friends and I hope that it shows for a future as possible parents with your own kids, grand kids and god willing great grands." Michael paused looking at the coupe but they were still staring at one another. "So as we proceed is there anyone here that knows of a reason why these two should not wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The place was quiet as Angel and Buffy continued to stare at one another. Of course there was no objections and it was time to get to the real part. "I will now ask you two to share your vows and devotion to one another and exchanging of rings. Angel, I'll begin with you." Michael handed Angel his card to read to Buffy. Angel took in a deep breath as he opened the folded piece of paper.

"God, I'm nervous." Angel muttered and everyone laughed a little. He's never been this nervous before and he was trying his hardest not to shake. "Buffy," He looked up at her and her eyes were getting glassy with tears. "You are the love of my entire life. You are my best friend and I never want to lose that. I have learned so much about myself because of you. And today I get to marry you, something I should have done a long time ago. You're not going to be my girlfriend anymore you're going to be my wife. I will be there through everything. I will be there for you at your happiest and at your worst. I want to inspire you, encourage you and when there's nothing left I want to be there forever no matter what's to come. I love you." Angel managed to get through it and it ended in almost a near whisper.

Buffy smiled fighting the tears as she took her card from Michael and hoped she had a voice to say what she needed to say. Dawn then started to cry again.

"Angel…I never thought I would see this day. I never thought I would have such great friends or a family. I thought those were just stories." Buffy was able to steady herself and looked at Angel. "I thought that until you hit me in the back of the head." Everyone laughed and Angel smiled remembering the night they first met. It felt like a lifetime ago. "I got to feel happiness, I got to feel what it's like to be loved, I even felt pretty. And that happened because of you. I get to marry you and we can someday grow old together. I will be there with you as I always have. I will be there when our lives are at peace and when our lives are in turmoil. I will be there to pull you up and to never let you down. I will be there no matter what the end is. I love you just in case the sky falls on our heads." Buffy finished handing her card to Michael.

A tear managed to slip from Buffy and if Buffy starts to cry Angel might join her. Michael was then handed the rings from Giles and he gave the small one to Angel. Buffy then saw the wedding bands and it was the claddagh rings from five years ago. They looked different though. Angel had them refurbished and where the hearts where sat a small diamond.

"Repeat after me. I, Angel Liam O'Brien," Michael began.

"I, Angel Liam O'Brien," Angel repeated.

"Pledge here and now this solemn vow." Michael read.

"Pledge here and now this solemn vow," Angel found it getting harder to speak."

"With this ring I do thee wed," Michael went on. She smiled seeing the ring that was almost a time capsule for them and now it was a full one hundred and eighty degrees.

"With this ring I do thee wed," Angel repeated as he put the ring on Buffy's finger.

"With loyal love I do thee endow." Michael read.

"With loyal love I do thee endow." Angel felt himself meant it with all he had.

"As long as I shall live." Michael finished the last part.

"As long as I shall live." Angel finished and Buffy wasn't sure if she would be able to repeat that.

"Buffy, repeat after me," It was now Buffy's turn and she had muster what she had left to make the final vows to Angel. "I, Buffy Ann," Michael began.

"I, Buffy Ann," Buffy repeated.

"Pledge here and now this solemn vow." Michael read again.

"Pledge here and now this solemn vow," Buffy repeated but meant it as she continued to gaze into Angel's eyes.

"With this ring I do thee wed," Michael went on once more.

"With this ring I do thee wed," Buffy repeated as she put the ring on Angel's finger. The bride's maids started to cry again at this point.

"With loyal love I do thee endow." Michael was almost done.

"With loyal love I do thee endow." Buffy felt herself smiling now.

"As long as I shall live." Michael finished.

"As long as I shall live." Buffy finished with a smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes. It was done, they were married.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Michael stated and Angel reached out to Buffy with no hesitation cupping her cheeks and they kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered. All the bride's maid's were in tears and Victoria sat with the potentials and she cried too. Wes sniffed a little and Giles looked to him.

"Our slayer is all grown up." Wes wiped a tear away and Giles smiled. Giles was misty eyed himself. Angel and Buffy then embraced each other tightly. There was a great relief that hit them. They pulled away to face the guests and Andrew stood up cheering.

"Welcome the new couple mister and misses Angel Liam O'Brien." Michael announced the name. Buffy had a new name completely now. She was no longer Elizabeth Ann, Buffy Ann, Buffy Lerose, or Buffy Summers, it was now Buffy O'Brien. It was truly a new start.

* * *

The best part about the wedding was the party afterwards. It was home cooked food with love. Lorne made the drinks while everyone talked and the world that was ending seemed so far away from this. They were in their own little bubble of happiness and for the next few hours it would be the happiest and most at peace the group will get. They had a night of peace like this nearly four years ago when most of them were in high school.

The hours passed and party was slowly winding down, the people drank, danced the Macarena, laughed and had cake. The couple had their first dance together. Angel and Dawn danced in honor of the mother son dance. Buffy and Giles shared a father daughter dance. Cordelia caught the bouquet and Doyle the guarder. Maybe another wedding will be seen soon. But the last few dance numbers were here and one in particular started.

Buffy was talking to Victoria as Angel walked over to her. She knew the song and hadn't heard it in so long. Victoria smiled as Angel held out his hand and took Buffy's into his.

"Dance with me?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled. He had long since got rid of the jacket and his tie was loosen with his sleeves rolled up. Buffy's vale was put away and the train of her dress was removed for easier moving. This was going to be the last dance and the song was the perfect way to end it. Wild Horse played and the now newly wedded couple slowed danced with one another. Four years ago they were just boyfriend and girlfriend dancing to this song on a perfect night now they were husband and wife. But the song seemed to bring them closer together. As they were in each other's embrace a few other people were dancing slowly too.

Cordelia and Doyle of course were together because they danced to this on Prom night. But Willow didn't have anyone well for a moment she didn't. Xander and Willow were dancing together. Anya stood off to the side seeing them dancing together and yet she had no hard feelings it actually looked so perfect. Giles was also standing off to the side with a glass of liquor in his hand watching his slayer dance. Not only that he saw what started the A-Team all out there dancing. Giles took a mental picture of it because he knew he needed to. The moment was as perfect as it could ever be. This was the perfect next to Prom night for the A-Team and prefect nights come few and far in between.

* * *

The last of the pictures were taken like one with Angel his groom's men standing in a row, the jackets off, some had their ties loosen around their neck others like Doyle had his tie around his head. The groom and his men all stood in a line with cigars getting one last final happy moment on film. Buffy and her bride's maid took another picture together as well.

The new bride and groom joined up to ride out of here but Angel saw his car. He knew his friends were going to trash it out. There was writing on it like on the back window it said the classic '_Just Married.'_ The car had balloons filling it so the couple had to dig some of the balloons out. On the dashboard there was some money as well for them.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Some of the people demanded so they complied as Angel helped Buffy into the car and he walked to the other side. But there was one more funny trick the A-Team had up their sleeves and it was Dawn's idea and she was the one who pulled it off. Angel knew something was up when she asked for his keys earlier in the day. He didn't give them up so Dawn broke into his car. Dawn rewired the horn and the breaks meaning when Angel presses the break pedal the horn will go off. Little sisters are the worst.

Angel drove off and did break a little and the horn went off sending everyone off laughing. It was the perfect wedding and night for everyone and reality was far from them.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were finally alone. They weren't going to have a honeymoon to Europe but they were going to have the day to themselves tomorrow and of course tonight. They got a fancier hotel room that was a villa as well so they could feel like they were in some luxurious resort. Angel carried Buffy over the threshold as they already checked in earlier and their bags were already there. Basically they get right down to business.

Of course they've consummated their love along time ago and were seasoned vets in the oldest dance of human kind. But they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend anymore and it was still surreal to them. The long and awaited night finally came but went so by so fast, it was like Christmas. They wanted it to slow down because it was so great.

It didn't take long for them start. It was time to consummate a new beginning for them even if the end was on the way. At least they got to have this small but immeasurable moment that nothing could ever take away. Angel was just happy the Buffy's dress was rather easy to remove, there weren't these tons of tiny little buttons to undo. They had all night and all tomorrow as well. The world outside at the moment stopped for them.

Angel then took a pause looking at Buffy. She smiled at him knowing they just wanted to suck in the moment but time seems to speed up when they're together.

"Just kiss me Angel." She demanded and he complied and their lips met but unlike earlier today where it was just sweet and tender like at the makeshift Alter this one was passionate and filled with love. He pulled her closer hoping to make them one. Angel picked her up placed her on the bed. They lost all control and let the passion drive them and their actions. Buffy wanted to feel him, to feel his body close to hers, to feel circled by him, to feel safe, to feel loved. The empty space that she had with for so many years and was now gone, completely gone, he filled the empty space, that void, that feeling that she was alone was gone, forever. What clothes they had on were gone and it was just flesh against flesh. She would get to hear him whisper those words to her that made her shiver and ache for him even more. Now that they are married in every way there was no way to hold back what the heart wants the most.

Once against their shadows danced with fire's flames as the room was just lit enough so they could see one another. His eyes danced, they were filled with lust and love, the smoldered with it only seeing her, she was his. Her face was flushed as she felt him in her reclaiming her again just like they shared over five years ago. She was in his embrace, safe from the world. She held on tight to him never wanting to let go ever. She called to him as he pressed on.

He melted into her, he would shatter around her, he was under her spell and no matter how hard he tried even if he wanted to he could break free. He looked down into her green eyes that looked liked true green emeralds and they sparkled for him. She then squeezed his shoulders and let it out and he collapsed on her and they both trembled and held each other. They couldn't move but there was not desire too. She placed little kisses up and down his neck to his cheek and then their lips met for tender kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes that said everything.

"I love you Buffy," Angel whispered into her ear and she fought back the tears, the feeling she just had, that raw emotion that you get when you truly feel that someone does love you and you're the only thing they can see, it hit her.

"I love you." She responded and captured his lips again. Tonight's sleep would be peaceful. She would be wrapped in his strong arms, his body kept her warmer than any blanket ever could. Angel had everything he could want and if the fires of hell do win then he knew he made his peace with the world. But as they kissed they both knew the night was still young. And if the end does come they will go and meet it together.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears have been cried  
Let's do some living before we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild horses we will ride them someday  
Wild horses, wild horses_

_Wild Horses by The Sundays _

_**They're finally married and you guys thought for a moment I was going to postpone the wedding. I'm evil but not that evil. There's no review in the forum but I hope you could see the homage in this chapter. It's almost the Prom chapter of Book 3 and yes I paid homage to Oz as well. But wait everything is too happy…oh crap right? All I have as for a sneak peek of the next chapter is the title and the chapter song. As warning get ready for the spiral because it's all-downhill from here until the end. 7 more chapters to go and yes that one song in particular I kept mentioning well, let me know what you think is about to happen. **_

_**Thanks again guys for reading and commenting and sticking with me this far. We're in the home stretch, the light is there. Love to read your thoughts as always. And once again you readers are completely awesome. **_

_Chapter 22 Abandon all Hope_

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_Oh, Death,_

_Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

_O' Death by Jen Titus_


	22. Abandon All Hope

**Chapter 22 Abandon All Hope**

_**A/N: I'm not going to say much, not until the end. Enjoy.**_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see__  
__with ice cold hands taking hold of me._

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,__  
__who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death, _

_Oh Death,_

_Oh Death,_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold__  
__Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_Oh, Death,__  
__Well I am Death, none can excel,__  
__I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death, _

_Oh Death,__  
__My name is Death and the end is here..._

_Oh Death by Jen Titus_

She wanted to rest as she ran but every time she looked behind her those hooded men with no eyes were on her heels. She did see the _'Welcome to Sunnydale'_ sign a while back but then these guys ambushed her. Now she had no idea what path she was on or even how close she was to the town. But she knew she had to get to the slayer. Just then she saw a truck and ran right out in front.

"Stop! Please! Help me!" She begged and ran to the passenger side looking into the old pick up truck.

"What's going on?" A young man asked. The young woman was covered in dirt and sweat and panting.

"Get me out of here!" She then opened the door to climb in.

"Is some one hurt? What is it?" The man continued to ask.

"Drive!" The girl yelled and the man did. She looked in the side mirror seeing the three hooded men with no eyes chasing them but they started to fade into the night. The young woman was trying to relax and the man next to her looked back at the road. Now that she could focus he was a priest. He had the black suit and the white collar. He was young, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and was even kind of cute.

"You alright?" The young priest asked and the girl nodded still trying to slow her breathing down.

"Thank you," She was truly thankful. "Thank god you were there."

"Well, let's not give him credit for everything." The young priest added and the girl smiled. "Not funny right? I don't believe in coincidences though. Also I don't believe young girls should be out in the woods at night." The girl nodded to that. "You should be home safe."

"Wish I was." The girl muttered.

"Well, I don't mean to pry but those boys back there they looked like…" The man trailed off and the girl looked to him. "You…you didn't fall into devil worshipers?" The girl turned away looking out into the night. "I'm sorry," The priest admitted. "You look like you've been traveling awhile." The silence then kicked in for a moment. "Are you headed some place? Like do you want me to drop you off?" The girl then looked to the priest and nodded.

"Sunnydale," She answered.

"What's in Sunnydale?" The priest asked. "Family?"

"A man." The girl answered and the priest smiled and she saw the smile. "Not like that though."

"Well, you're in luck I'm passing through there myself. I reckon I can drop you off the police station," But the girl cut him off.

"I just need to get to a mansion there…it's right outside the city." The girl stated. She then looked to the priest. "Thanks though father…?"

"Call me Caleb." The priest insisted and she nodded.

"Shannon," The girl introduced herself.

"Well, Shannon you want to tell me why those freaky Joes were after you?" Caleb asked and Shannon shrugged.

"Not sure." She answered because as soon as she said the word mansion the priest eyes widen. She was taught to read body language and the eyes can say something the voice won't.

"Well, you ever think they were chasing you because you're a whore?" Caleb asked and the situation just escalated quickly. Caleb then looked over to Shannon. "You were being chased by men and you're going to see one…I don't see a ring so by my accounts you're a whore, dirty."

"You can drop me off now." Shannon stated.

"You're going to see Angel?" Caleb asked and Shannon felt her heart racing, her stomach was turned upside down.

"I never gave his name." Shannon barely got out and Caleb smiled. Shannon went to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"That door gets stuck once in a while besides wouldn't want to jump out at this speed, my boys don't like too much of a mark." Caleb went on.

"Your boys?" Shannon asked and Caleb smiled.

"Not my blue eyes boys but they are mine and they don't work for Satan, I just like to joke." Caleb was smiling. "Satan is just a little man compared to the real one." Shannon knew she had to get out of her so she leaned forwards to try and swerve them off the road. Caleb forced her back into her seat holding her down. "Don't do that."

"Please don't hurt me." Shannon begged and Caleb smiled as he reached for the car's cigarette lighter and put on his ring.

"Is this the part where you offer me something?" Caleb asked. "You women don't have anything, you just take from what's good and make it dirty." He then put the cigarette lighter away, reached out placed the ring on Shannon's neck and she felt it burning her and she screamed. "I know who Angel is," Caleb drove with one hand while keeping the burning ring on Shannon's neck. "I know who you are." Caleb pulled away. "Now, there's a car following me, the headlights went out. And if the legends serve me well I can hear the faint engine that apparently is supposed to make me piss myself."

Shannon held her throbbing neck. "You're going to deliver a message for me and a good one." Caleb looked to Shannon. "It's to him, the one and only, the original, the no substitute, no exception slayer," Caleb looked to Shannon. "To your boy Angel. Tell him I'm here, tell him the war has started." Shannon nodded and Caleb smiled "Tell him I have something of his." And it happened so quickly. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Shannon. He then pressed a button unlocking the doors and shoved Shannon out and tossed the knife with her. She might not live long enough but the slayer will get the message nonetheless. Caleb smiled as he closed the door and continued to drive.

"And He walks with me and He talks with me, and he tells me I am his own." Caleb sung to himself.

The headlights of the Mustang turned on and the sports car pulled up next to the girl's body. Angel got out of the Mustang with Buffy and he ran to the girl turning her over slowly.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Buffy stated and Angel looked up seeing the truck drive off into the distance with bumper sticker reading '_Honk if you Love Jesus.'_ Angel scooped up the girl in his arms cradling her back to his car. Buffy grabbed the knife that was on the road as well knowing it will come in handy later on.

* * *

At the mansion the place was quiet. Most of the people there were asleep. Wes and crew had gone back to LA and the festivities of the wedding were now a memory. However Xander was up laying in bed as a potential was sitting on the side of the bed with him.

"I just can't sleep." The young girl explained and Xander nodded.

"Angel knows what he's doing and we'll figure this out." Xander comforted the young to be slayer. "He'll send you into battle when he knows you're ready for action."

"How will I know I'm ready for action?" The potential asked with her Spanish accent and Xander smiled.

"You have to trust us." Xander stated.

"I'm so scared Xander and so young." She trailed off.

"Believe it or not I was younger than you when I started all this." Xander wanted to help.

"There's just so much I haven't done." She admitted and Xander nodded. "There's so much I need to do. Like I never had a real boyfriend you know."

"Yeah?" Xander asked and she nodded.

"I've never been with a man and I could die tomorrow." She added and Xander felt his heart racing. She then leaned forwards. "I don't want to die like that."

"Well," Xander smiled just then another potential showed up.

"I've never been with a man either." The second potential slayer added.

"Colleen?" He asked still smiling.

"I've been with a man in front of her before." Colleen looked to her sister slayer.

"And I've been with a man in front of her before either." The first potential added and Xander in his head was thanking the higher powers.

"Guys, we can't the others might hear us." Xander tried to act with good intentions but both slayers shook their heads no and continued to lean in.

"Xander!" A voice yelled and Xander opened his eyes seeing Dawn standing there.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Just got a call from Angel and Buffy, we need to go the hospital. They found a hurt potential." Dawn explained.

"Oh, ok, just give me a minute." Xander insisted but he didn't get up and Dawn still stood there.

"You ok?" Dawn asked and Xander nodded. "So let's go."

"Uh, uh, I need just a minute." Xander still didn't move and Dawn's eyes widen and her face turned into disgust.

"Oh, gross," She then left and Xander let out a sigh of embarrassment yet a little bit of relief.

* * *

Angel sat on a bench at the hospital with Buffy next to him. They have been married for three days and Buffy still would look at her wedding ring in some awe. She would look at Angel's to just to confirm it happened. The two then looked up seeing the A-Team strolling in and they stood up.

"One of us?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded.

"We'll know more when she wakes up." Angel went on.

"Hopefully she will." Buffy added. "She was stabbed and thrown from a moving truck."

"Someone hates you." Doyle looked to Angel.

"Getting use to it." Angel added.

"So, what do we do?" Giles asked.

"She's alive meaning whatever did it wants her alive, she'll be safe here. We'll return in the morning see if she's awake." Angel stated and Faith was among the group.

"When this started," Faith began. "Why not say hey, something's killing the slayer line, heads up?" Because while Angel explained everything to Faith on her way here he forgot to mention that. Not because it wasn't important but he was trying to get the timeline and events down for her.

"You were in prison Faith, I thought you were safe." Angel answered and Faith nodded.

"Yeah because a maximum security facility full of murderers is safe. The day you got me out some one came at me with a knife." Faith explained.

"I'm sorry Faith, I really am." That's all Angel could say. "But right now I just want to find the fucker who tried to kill one of my own and you should too." Meaning Faith's run in wasn't important right now. They could lose another girl. "The hospital will call when she wakes up, we got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Out in one of the many cemeteries in town in a crypt the priest named Caleb poured himself a glass if red wine.

"Drink of this cup of my blood, the blood of the new and everlasting coven. It will be shed for you and for many so that the sins will be forgiven. Do this in memory of me." Caleb recited and looked at the cup and drank some of the wine. "I've always loved the story of the Last Supper. The body and blood of Christ, the red wine. Although I always asked myself what if you were at the Last Supper and you ordered the white wine?" Caleb appeared to be talking to himself. "Never asked, that's why I've jumped from parish to parish looking for the Lord in all the wrong damn places." He then looked to the shadows. "Then you showed me the light."

Out of the shadows walked Angel well it looked like Angel.

"You think I'm god?" The Angel form asked.

"Oh no," Caleb answered. "I'm beyond that. After what you showed me, heaven and hell yes but no god."

"Yet you still wear the outfit." The form of Angel pointed out.

"I can't deny my roots." Caleb was honest. "Besides black is slimming everyone knows that."

"True," The form of Angel couldn't deny that. Then the form noticed something. "You see something?"

"Angel died?" Caleb asked and the form smiled.

"Twice actually," The form added.

"He's strong," Caleb added and the form nodded.

"He is but I'm stronger." The form insisted. "You'll met him soon."

"I have done your will so far. I blew up the Council, hunting down the potentials." Caleb went on.

"And he will come because he's so righteous." The form went on. "He will come to see you and very soon I will walk and you will be my vessel." Caleb smiled a big smile.

* * *

Faith made her way into the basement mostly to get away from the girls. They were potentials but also most were teenagers. Angel wasn't home yet from work so she decided to hide in the basement but then smelt cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, one can only handle so much of the girls." It was Spike and Faith walked over to the vampire. Faith saw that the vampire was smoking she could use one herself. Spike was sitting in his bed under the sheets.

"Could I bum one from you?" Faith asked and Spike reached over to the pack and took one out as Faith sat down. He handed her the cigarette and his lighter and she lit one up feeling relaxed. She then saw the handcuffs.

"It's not what it looks like." Spike defended.

"Hey, to each is his own besides chains and whips excite me as well." Faith somewhat teased as they shared a cigarette. Just then the two heard something from upstairs like something broke. "Ok, no more Starbucks for the wannibes they been spazing for hours."

"You get use to it." Spike added. "They're good girls though which is why aren't you up there?"

"That's Angel's thing, all Jedi Master with the younglings." Faith took in a drag. "Besides I've already been locked away with the female types so I'm good."

"Until we needed you." Spike added. "You had the power to get away with nothing to stop you so why wait?"

"I stopped me and…" Faith sat there. "I did what I knew had to be done. I did it on my own."

"You're over it?" Spike asked.

"More or less." Faith answered. "I fight for the good side now."

"The less?" Spike was interested.

"The usual. Like the chains and whips I said." Faith answered and Spike gave a smirk. "We've met before Spike although I was wearing a different body that you seemed to like." Then it hit Spike and she nodded.

"You could ride me at a gallop until my legs buckled and my eyes rolled up. You've got muscles I've never even dreamed of. You could squeeze me until I popped like warm champagne." Spike finished and Faith felt a little embarrassed but a little proud. "A man never forgets."

"You should have known it wasn't little miss muffet. She's too good." Faith added.

"You don't know my Sire. And what she and the slayer do behind closed doors." Spike hinted and Faith smiled.

"I always imagined what Angel could do and mmm," Faith smiled. "Put those two together." Then the silence grew as they sat next to each other. "Look at us, pining for someone we could never have." Spike nodded in agreement. Angel and Buffy were married now and whatever chances they had with either one of them was completely gone. Then again there was never a chance. Faith then looked over to Spike. "So what do you do for fun?" And again Spike smirked.

* * *

Angel walked into the hospital room where the potential slayer was. He had Dawn with him and Angel sat on the edge of the bed and took the girl's hand into his. Her eyes opened a little as she could barely move because of the pain.

"Shan…Shannon, my," She whispered and Angel knew what she was trying to say.

"Hi Shannon," Angel greeted her. "Who did this to you?"

"He's a minister or something," Shannon started. "At least he dresses like one. I thought he was trying to save me at first." Angel nodded as Dawn continued to stand there. "Bringers were chasing me. He said that they were his boys. Right before he burned me." Shannon went to remove the bandage on her neck but Angel saw she was struggling so he went to gently pull it away. Angel saw the mark; it was a ram's head with horns. He then gently placed the bandage back on her neck. "He wants me to give you a message before he stabbed me. He said he has something of yours. He says he's here and the war has started."

Angel nodded to the message and looked at Dawn. They needed to get moving but before Angel got up he felt Shannon squeeze his hand and she tried to pull him back. "I don't want to be alone. What if they come back?" She asked and Angel looked to the scared and beat up girl.

Angel was back at the mansion and he called in a favor from Officer Grimes and Brookes to guard the girl. At the mansion though it was time for the meeting. All the potentials and the A-Team were gathered.

"We got a new player in town, dresses like a priest." Angel looked to Michael. "He seems like a man of god at first. He's working for the First and he's taunting us. Apparently he has something of mine, possibly another potential. Hell, it could be something else but honestly I don't care. I don't know what it is so as of now it holds no value to me." Angel went on. "It's a trap, I've been in this business for a long time and unless they wave it in front of me, name it, they have nothing. The man's name is Caleb and he wants to meet me. I say we give him a warm Sunnydale welcome with streamers and all."

The group looked around wondering what Angel was going to do. "This Caleb is something else I can feel it. You girls are staying behind." There was an uproar of chatter and it was disapproving chatter. "Hey!" Angel yelled. "Shut-up!" The voices got quiet. "It's a trap set for me and right now I'm not losing you guys…not yet. I want to know who the hell this man thinks he is. He wants a one on one with the slayer, I'll give it to him."

"What if he's trying to lure you out to get to us?" Kennedy asked which is a valid question but Angel has already thought about that.

"We're all going to leave the mansion together except you guys are driving five miles out and waiting for our signal to come back." Angel answered.

* * *

Everyone was together at the mansion. The potentail slayers sort of crowd together but this mission they weren't going on. They weren't ready for it so it was just the A-Team.

In the study however was Angel and Giles going over some notes.

"This is a trap but why? Why make it that obvious?" Giles spoke up and Angel looked to his Watcher.

"I don't know." Angel sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Angel looked around. "This Caleb wants something though."

"Yeah, you," Giles answered and stood up. "We better get moving." Angel nodded as he continued to sit at the desk and then looked to the wall. The pictures at the magic that survived the burning were now here. Basically it was the class photos and a new one was now on the wall. Angel got up and looked to the pictures and damn his people grew up.

The A-Team has changed since the start. In the beginning it was just Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander and Willow. Cordelia didn't really join until Junior year. Then it became Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia. Then Senior year it was Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Faith, Doyle and Oz. First year of college they lost Faith but gained Tara so it became Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Tara, Doyle, and Cordelia. Then the second year of college happened and that's when Dawn was officially alive and Tara died. Before Tara passed they got a quick pick. There were only six pictures because the year Angel returned and Oz died there was no time for a photo shoot. But now hung a new one. It was the wedding picture and Faith had returned with Spike and Michael in it. But Angel knew the people of the picture were going to change once more.

The A-Team squeezed upstairs to discuss what the next move was.

"So, where the hell are we going?" Doyle asked because that was the first step of finding this guy.

"Recon first." Angel started. "Apparently the Bringers are his boys, let's see if we can find the nest, they're coming from somewhere."

"Yeah like an ant hive." Spike added and Faith looked to him.

"You mean bees." Faith reminded and Spike shrugged it off. "But yeah that's good.

"Angel this is a trap, he may have something that is yours or just a stapler." Giles didn't like this one bit.

"I know but," Angel turned to Michael. "When I described him, Michael a light went off." And the form PTB member couldn't hide it. "Do you know him?"

"I'm hoping not." Michael answered which gave Angel all the more reason to go.

"Just," Xander spoke up. "An unknown man breezes into town saying he has something of yours," Angel looked to his friend. "We know it's a trap but I got a feeling it's a bad one."

"Whoever this man is…" Angel looked around. "He wants a score with the slayer."

"It could be me." Faith added because she too is an active slayer.

"No," Michael jumped in. "It's Angel he wants. He knows you won't come alone either."

"So who is the bugger?" Spike asked and all eyes were on Michael.

"If it's who I think it is," Michael looked around was going to be honest. "We're in for one hell of an uphill battle."

"Eh, done it before." Cordelia commented and Anya just stood there in silence but wide-eyed.

"Then I can go alone." Angel stated looking around but everyone didn't give agreeing looks. "It's me he wants, he's expecting all of us, how about I just go alone. Give him a good surprise."

"You, we know nothing about this man," Giles was saying Angel wasn't going in alone.

"Ok so, am I going alone, are we all going?" Angel asked. "We're getting into the two minute warning. We can't keep waiting." Angel looked around. "Someone is calling us out, let's call back and do something."

Downstairs the potentials waited for the final agreement. One potential however had enough.

"This is crazy," The potential spoke up. "And Angel's the craziest of them all. I mean they're going right into the bad guy's layer."

"Well, that's where you go to find the bad guy." Andrew commented.

"Yeah except this is a trap and he's walking right into it. How about he wears a sign that says _'shoot me.'_" Just then the A-Team appeared. Xander knew what was happening he couldn't agree more but he knew Angel and it was time to defend his friend. The girls needed to understand and be on the same page.

"Let me tell you something about Angel," Xander started. "I've been in many battles with him, seen more things than most could ever dream of. He's stopped anything that's ever come up against him. He's laid down his life literally for this sorry world. He died twice and guess what he's still standing." Angel looked to the potentials because they didn't understand everything. "You're scared that's smart, you've got questions you should but if you doubt his motives, think he's all about the kill you're wrong. He cares about all of you and he doesn't even know you. You've got to trust him because that's what I've done and I'm still here." Xander finished and the potentials looked around.

"Damn Xander," Faith spoke up. "You better write that one down." Buffy smiled. It was a good speech and true.

"Alright people, sattle up it's game time." Angel declared and they all headed out.

* * *

They found the Bringers quite easily knowing it's what this Caleb person wanted. The group followed the Bringers by foot and came to a factory a very familiar factory that has still stood after all that's happened in the last seven years.

"God, I hate this place." Doyle muttered and they all did. All of them at one time or another could have died here.

"They're blind but damn, they move good, sonar?" Faith asked but Angel didn't care.

"Alright, let's go." Angel stated and they headed to the factory. The group stayed tight as they walked into the night. But then there was a whistle and they all turned around quickly seeing a man in a suit.

"Cruciate." Buffy stated in an almost trembling voice.

"Who else?" Cruciate smiled. "Oh my, he's here now and wow I'm excited." The group got closer together. "Smart sending the potentials away good on you Angel. However it's just you he wants."

"I hate to not include everyone, they're just as excited as you are." Angel said to Cruciate.

"Not your choice slayer and what you thought it was going to be easy to meet him?" Cruciate asked and then everyone heard what sounded like wings and looked up. The demon ravens were back. "Brought a few of them here for you guys. This is between the true vessel and Angel, the rest of you can sit this one out." Cruciate explained as the team continued to look up seeing the five ravens with their huge wings, blacken and charred bodies circling them. "Had you come alone Angel none of this would be needed."

"Run!" Angel yelled as Cruciate whistled and the ravens dove for the attack. They had to get inside and fast. Angel stopped for a moment and fired his crossbow at one raven and it went down. Just then Cordelia screamed as one raven caught her. Doyle turned into his demon self and attacked the raven snapping it's neck and went to get Cordelia up.

"Doyle!" Cordelia screamed as another raven gabbed him tossing him to an outer wall of the factory and with it's huge talons raked it down Doyle's side. "No!" Cordelia grabbed her sword and slashed at the raven cutting it in half.

"Doyle!" Angel yelled and fired at another raven as Cordelia grabbed Doyle trying to get him up. Angel helped her as Willow muttered a spell, held out her hand and light came from her. It was just enough for the team to get inside the factory and Willow cast a spell to keep them locked inside but not for long.

Doyle whimpering in pain as Angel set him down and the others could see the damage.

"I know it hurts baby, but breathe," Cordelia encouraged Doyle. She could see the long gash and the raven had ripped him open. He was going to bleed out before anything. Cordelia went to put pressure on the wound and looked up to Angel trying not to cry but Angel knew what was going to happen. Spike and Faith looked outside and saw the ravens were gone but some other big demons where coming.

"We need to bolt." Spike stated and the group was regrouping.

"Go out the back way." Xander stated knowing that was one way out.

"Can't, can't," Doyle said and everyone looked to him as he sat there. "The demons will know, won't get far." He was trying to talk through the pain.

"We can't wait them out." Buffy said looking around but Doyle looked to Cordelia as she sat next to him.

"No, you can't but I can." Doyle looked to the group. Everyone looked around at each other.

"What?" Cordelia asked but she knew what he meant.

"I can stay, hold them off, you guys get out find Caleb." Doyle explained. "My demon form can help."

"Doyle no." Cordelia begged a bit.

"Just listen!" Doyle yelled as much as he could but doing that the pain was almost too much. "There's too many of them and I'm dead weight." He looked around to the group and Willow already had tears forming. "I can hold them, they're already breaking in. You guys get to Caleb and see what the hype is about." Angel looked to his best friend and nodded but only in understanding. Doyle then looked to Cordelia as she was crying her cheeks had tears streaming down.

"I'll be ok Cordy," Doyle had a whisper and Buffy turned away knowing she couldn't see or hear this. Spike punched a wall as they heard the pounding from the outside. Giles took his glasses off and threw them not caring what happened. Xander reached for Willow to hug her.

"Doyle, you don't have to do this." Cordelia begged. "We can get you out." She wasn't going to leave him behind.

"Cordy," His voice was soft to her. "I'm dying, I won't make it." Cordelia then let out a loud cry, she had no control over it. "Hey," He reached out placing his hand on her cheek trying to wipe the tears away. "I want to die knowing you got out." She didn't say anything to him, she couldn't even form words if she tried. "This is what we do. If I can get you closer to defeating the First then this is my exit."

"Doyle," Cordelia didn't want to leave him not like this.

"We all have job to do, let me do mine." Doyle asked and Cordelia didn't say anything but the tears. "You guys head to the back, find Caleb, I'll hold them off." Angel nodded to the most unlikeable plan but that's all they have now. Doyle then looked to Cordelia. "You never know how strong you are until you've been tested…I get that now." Cordelia broke down and she felt Doyle pull her closer. Everyone in the group started to cry. Cordelia pulled away to look at Doyle one last time because after this she will never see him again ever. "I guess you did learn to love this face."

"I love you Francis Doyle." Cordelia got out. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cordelia Chase, my princess." He said and Cordelia leaned in for a kiss, the last kiss they will ever share. Buffy knew what that last kiss was like and it hurt more than a thousand knives cutting at you. Angel saw them share the last kiss but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, he swore he saw a little flash of something between them. Cordelia pulled away as the banging was getting louder. "Hurry," Doyle whispered and Xander walked over to a Cordelia who needed all the help she could to get up. Xander was going to be her support as she put all her weight on him. Angel knelt down before Doyle to say his last good bye.

The slayer and the half demon who became best friends had to say the hardest good bye. They had to say goodbye as friends and as soldiers. Angel took the sword Doyle came in with and gave it to his friend to make his last stand.

"Doyle," Angel didn't know what to say.

"I'll be alright, just look after my baby." Doyle asked and Angel nodded. "And kick this Caleb's and the First's ass right back to hell." Angel nodded again and they rested their foreheads to one another for one last moment. Angel held out his hand and Doyle took it and the slayer lifted him to his feet. Doyle then saw Buffy and smiled. "We all got something to atone for." She nodded and it was time to go. Doyle stood there watching his friends no his family leave. They didn't need words to say what they meant and they were all going to miss each other. Doyle saw Cordelia last and it was perfect, he wanted to remember her and she'd be the last thing he sees when it all goes dark.

The demons the broke in as Doyle stood there with a sword.

"Alright, who wants to go back to Hell first?" Doyle asked and he turned into his demon form as the demons charged at him.

The group ran down the halls and then up some stairs to the roof. The factory was the trap as they saw the shed across the way seeing the Bringers were heading there. Just then Cordelia fell to one knee crying and Angel knew what happened. He went to Cordelia and pulled her in an embraced. She felt him pass, she felt him leave. Angel held her tight and he let a few tears slip. Angel pulled away looking at Cordelia. No one could give up right now, not yet.

"I need you." He stated and she nodded understanding, there will be a time to cry but there was a score to settle. Angel pulled her up and Cordelia wiped some of the tears away seeing Doyle's blood on her hands. The tears were still going to come but she needed to channel it into anger for Doyle. Everyone wanted to cry right but there will be a time for that. Just then a raven swooped in but Angel fired another shot right between the eyes. The demon bird fell and Angel grabbed the arrow and reloaded his crossbow.

The team got to the shed just a few meters back and Angel turned to his group.

"I'll go first." The slayer declared and he faced the shed and headed towards it.

Inside the small shed that was lit with some horrible lighting waited Caleb. He smiled and turned around to the shadows.

"I know you're there slayer," Caleb waited a few moments and Angel appeared from the shadows and Caleb continued to smile. Angel kept his composure because he knows this man. This was the same in his dream that killed him and his friends. "Well now," Angel then stood still for a moment. "You think you and your team are just burning with righteousness, the only problem is you think you're blazing like suns but really you're burning like matchsticks."

"Caleb," Angel stated and the man smiled. Just then the rest of the team came from the shadows and then Michael and Caleb's eyes met.

"Father Michael, it's been a long time." Caleb added.

"A few thousands years I'd say." Michael commented. "He was one of us once, then he got cast out." Michael quickly explained.

"Much like you except I left because their holy duties were not the right ones. Freewill I guess, look at that." Caleb then turned to the slayer as his team formed up. "Eleven of you…I was excepting 12." He then saw Cordelia as she was cover in blood and Caleb smiled. "Going out in a blaze of glory."

"Yeah, and that's on you, you'll pay for it before this is over." Angel looked at Caleb. "I'm here to collect what's mine that's if you even have it."

"I do now," Caleb smiled. "Did you like my little message?" Angel didn't answer. "You know I wasted a perfectly good knife on that girl. Soiled my seats might have to get a new truck."

"Cry me a river." Angel didn't care.

"So you're the slayer," Caleb smiled at Angel. "The slayer, the fastest, the strongest of them all," Caleb took a step closer. "The first male slayer, the one who had died twice and has risen. The definition of goodness." He then looked to Buffy. "And his pet vampire…Elizabeth. He tamed the most wild of beasts. Oh and look, another vampire as a pet." Caleb continued to smile. "You must be powerful." There was then a palpable silence as the two enemies sized each other up for a moment. Then out of nowhere Caleb threw a punch sending Angel flying back. "So, what else you got?" Buffy then vamped out to attack Caleb as Bringers came from the shadows and the rest of the A-Team started to fight.

Buffy got a swing on Caleb but he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her away and then took a step back watching the fight unfold. Just then Faith came charging in.

"Ah, the other slayer," Caleb smiled. "His Cane to your Able?" Caleb threw a punch and Faith ducked.

"Not much for bible stories." Faith managed a good punch but Caleb kicked her back and sent her flying. But then Caleb went to the ground as Angel came up from behind and kicked him. Caleb got up.

"Attacking a man behind his back." Caleb sounded angry.

"I fight dirty…and you're not a man." Angel threw a few more punches and Caleb got up. They fought for a moment and then Caleb grabbed Angel by the neck.

"Some slayer," Caleb didn't seem impressed but then Xander came in and jumped onto Caleb's back allowing him to drop Angel. Caleb reached behind him pulling Xander off of him and then held him there. "You're the one who can see everything right Doyle?" Xander then was confused; he's not Doyle. "The Seer? Well let's change that." Caleb then shoved his thumb into Xander's left eye gouging it out. Angel got up and rammed both his feet into Caleb's knees knocking him down. Angel grabbed Xander and then Spike came in and took Xander from Angel. Michael then joined up with Angel as Caleb got back up.

"Live today, fight tomorrow," Michael stated and the two took off in a retreat.

* * *

Caleb was back at the cemetery sitting there and the First in the form of Angel came in.

"Got the team shaken." Caleb stated. "Although I thought the Seer would have been stronger."

"He was, the one you took the eye from…that wasn't the Seer, the Seer died in the factory." The First stated and Caleb smiled, there was no lose there.

"I'll kill them all one by one, for you." Caleb declared and the First smiled.

* * *

Xander was released from the hospital and knocked out from the pain medications. But he was now completely blind in one eye. The entire eye or at least what was left was removed and now it was just a cavity. The mission wasn't a complete failure in the fact Angel knew who he was up against. But it failed because he lost Doyle and as the slayer walked down the hallway it hit him. He lost Doyle…Doyle was gone. But then he heard something and followed the voice and it led to Cordelia and Doyle's room. The door was crack and Angel looked in.

Cordelia was sitting on the bed watching something on the TV. Angel opened the door up and Cordelia looked up at him. What was playing on the TV was the Christmas before Joyce died, before Tara died, before Angel died. It was the best Christmas they ever had, everyone was there. In the shot was Cordelia and Doyle talking to the camera that Xander had trying to capture the moments. The couple was laughing and holding hands.

"Cordy," Angel didn't know what to say, what could he say? Cordelia just sat there on the bed with silent tears. "I'm sorry," Cordelia looked up seeing Angel wiped some tears away and she stood up facing him.

"He always told me he would die for me, for us," Cordelia looked back to the TV as the home video played. "Did I tell him that I loved him enough? Did he know?" Angel then pulled Cordelia into a tight embrace and she started to sob. "I don't know what to do…I…I,"

"He knew, he always knew." Angel assured her. He felt Cordelia trembling in his embrace. There was a great loss to the team not just because he was a Seer, he was a soldier, a friend, a brother and a lover. And now he was gone. "I'm so sorry Cordy…I," He didn't know what to say. Cordelia pulled away looking at Angel and the tears only continued.

"Just promise me, promise him…you'll win." Cordelia stated and Angel nodded and then there was another knock at the door and it was Michael.

"I would like for you to give Doyle his Last Rites, he deserves it and with your permission I'd like to pray with you." Michael asked Cordelia and she nodded. Prayer won't bring him back but it could bring some peace. Michael walked into the room and Angel gave Cordelia another hug and kissed her head.

"If you need anything I'm right down the hall." Angel reminded her and Cordelia nodded.

"Does it get better?" Cordelia asked and Angel was going to be honest just as Buffy was honest with him.

"No, but you learn to make peace with the past." Angel answered and Cordelia managed a little smile as in a thank you for not lying. Angel left the room as Michael started. Angel went to check on Dawn and swore he heard a male's voice and poked his head inside and saw RJ sitting with Dawn as she talked about Doyle. Angel wasn't going to say anything and continued to his room where Buffy sat on the bed. She was in tears as well. No one was going to sleep tonight just cry as they should. Giles was downstairs with Spike and Faith and they were sharing a drink, a few drinks. Anya sat with Xander and Willow was with them. No one should be alone tonight. Angel climbing into the bed embraced Buffy as they sat there in silence…in the loudest silence. Doyle was gone.

_**Again, not going to say much because I need a head start from an angry mob. Yes, Doyle is gone and I'm so sorry. But it should make you want Angel to kill Cruciate and Caleb right…right…? Have a sneak peek of the next chapter for you guys. Hope you are liking everything and thanks for reading and commenting you guys are the best. **_

_Chapter 23 Stronger Than You_

"_For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him shall not parish, but have ever lasting life." Michael went on and thinking about he has buried too many of the A-Team. He buried Joyce, he buried Tara, he buried Angel, he's buried Oz and now Doyle. That's five too many. "We ask now that Doyle be taken into the light, be granted salvation and eternal happiness." Cordelia was literally propped up by Xander and if he wasn't there then she would be on the ground. "Amen." Michael finished and everyone was quiet. This was the final goodbye. _

_A small headstone was placed to mark a spot for Doyle. _

"_May the road rise to meet you," Buffy started. This was a classic Irish hymn and perfect for Doyle. "May the wind be ever at your back," She continued. She sung at Joyce's funeral and everyone deserves a song. _

_"May the sun shine warm upon your face," Michael joined in along with Giles. Cordelia listened knowing this was it. "And the rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again." Everyone was saying their last good bye silently to a beloved friend. "May God hold you, may God hold you ever in the palm of His hand." Buffy, Michael and Giles finished. It was the prefect goodbye as one day they will all see Doyle again. They will see Joyce, Jenny, Oz and Tara again someday. And just like their deaths the comfort they had is that they were no longer in pain or suffering. Doyle was free._


	23. Stronger Than You

**Chapter 23 Stronger Than You **

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Black by Kari Kimmel_

The wind was rather cold today as it should be. The team just the team no potentials were together. There was no body to bury. Angel went back for him and he was gone. But that didn't mean they couldn't say goodbye. Joyce's resting place was just a few steps over and opposite of that was Angel's. Out of all the cemeteries here in Sunnydale this was the prettier one. Doyle was getting his last send off and hopefully he was at peace.

"For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him shall not parish, but have ever lasting life." Michael went on and thinking about he has buried too many of the A-Team. He buried Joyce, he buried Tara, he buried Angel, he's buried Oz and now Doyle. That's five too many. "We ask now that Doyle be taken into the light, be granted salvation and eternal happiness." Cordelia was literally propped up by Xander and if he wasn't there then she would be on the ground. "Amen." Michael finished and everyone was quiet. This was the final goodbye.

A small headstone was placed to mark a spot for Doyle.

"May the road rise to meet you," Buffy started. This was a classic Irish hymn and perfect for Doyle but she couldn't sing so she just stated. "May the wind be ever at your back." She continued. She sung at Joyce's funeral and everyone deserves a song whether sung or not.

"May the sun shine warm upon your face," Michael joined in along with Giles. Cordelia listened knowing this was it. "And the rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again." Everyone was saying their last good bye silently to a beloved friend. "May God hold you, may God hold you ever in the palm of His hand." Buffy, Michael and Giles finished. It was the prefect goodbye as one day they will all see Doyle again. They will see Joyce, Jenny, Oz and Tara again someday. And just like their deaths the comfort they had is that they were no longer in pain or suffering. Doyle was free.

* * *

Summer was approaching but it didn't feel like summer here in Sunnydale. The air was cold and skies seemed to stay grey with little sunlight. The plants around town didn't seem to take anymore. The town itself seemed to be dying. And with LA's ever growing problem of what has been dubbed the Super Flu a lot of people here wanted to leave since Sunnydale is just an hour or so outside of LA. People have been slowly leaving the town. And it wasn't just here either. Other places have been seeing similar things.

Dawn was reading up on the mark that was burned in Shannon's neck when the doorbell rang. She grabbed a small dagger that was next to her and went to the front door and looked through the peephole. Dawn tucked the dagger away and opened the door and it was RJ.

"Busy?" RJ asked and Dawn shrugged. "I'm leaving town." RJ had no other way to put it and Dawn didn't look surprise. Just then Officer Brookes came up to the door.

"Angel here?" Brookes asked and Dawn stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Where's the best place to go?" RJ asked.

"Stay away from the big cities, travel by day only." Dawn gave him some advice but it felt awkward because he was just leaving.

* * *

Angel along with Dawn and Buffy traveled into town with Officer Brookes and RJ. People were starting to leave as they made it to the Sunnydale Police Department and walked in. Phones were ringing and the staff looked exhausted, people were pulling doubles these last few days. They then made it to Grimes' office and he was already waiting for them.

"We're trying to start the evacuation process now," Grimes said to Angel as they piled into the office. "Start slowly, get the elder out first, those who can't move to much." Also any one the jail were being moved out as well with the elders, next would be the hospitals as the days go on. "How fast should we move?"

"Quickly and quietly." Angel answered because the last thing they need is a panic.

"How many days?" Brookes asked and Angel looked around thinking.

"It'll start here," Angel had to be honest. "If I can't contain it, probably less than a year and the world will go." He finished.

"Angel," Brookes stepped in. "I know you want to fight the good fight, defend and what not but, let's say this happens, the world ends," Brookes paused for a moment. "We're going to need a leader out there." Angel nodded understanding what he meant.

"I need to know I tried to stop it from here, if I can't and I make it out I'll leave." Angel made a deal and everyone seemed in agreement.

"Well, the police force will be the last ones out right before you." Grimes assured Angel.

Officer Brookes and RJ walked outside the police station to a car where RJ's mom waited in the driver's seat. Dawn stood with Angel as he and Buffy continued to talk to Grimes. RJ and his dad shared a hug and they made plans to meet up somewhere once everyone was out of town. Dawn from here on out will probably never see RJ again so she should leave one finally impression on him.

"RJ," Dawn called out and she headed down the steps and to him and his father took a step back and went to the car to say goodbye to his wife. "Stay safe ok," RJ nodded.

"You too," He added and Dawn nodded. Dawn felt like she should cry but it might not be the end. But if it is then they'll seize the moment just in case. RJ reached out and pulled Dawn in for a kiss and she accepted it. RJ pulled away and Dawn managed a little tear fall as he walked away knowing they're never going to see each other again.

* * *

The mansion was quiet. They had taken a hard blow with Doyle's death and Xander's injury. And with town slowly disappearing the area around them seemed even quieter. Everyone seemed off in their own corners researching. The night Doyle died was slap but the next day when everyone saw the sun rise and there was no Doyle was then a kick. It's the next day that hurts because the day started without them, they're really gone.

Angel wasn't reading anything he was a corner of the mansion alone in the shadows. He sat quietly by himself. He was in deep thought and he wasn't just thinking about Doyle. He was thinking of the first person he lost when he first got here, he was thinking about Jesse. That was the first person he failed to save. Then Jenny, he then started to think about Jenny. He couldn't save her and then there was Buffy. That was his hardest death and blow he's taken. It still haunts him to this day she disappeared. It could happen again, if he loses Buffy then it doesn't matter anymore.

Just then he thought about Tara. That was so unexpected and it cut deep into the group because she didn't do anything, she was killed as a warning. Thinking about Tara he thought about his mom. That was his most helpless time he's ever faced because he could not stop that death no matter what. Then Oz's death a death that should have been his. And now he was back to thinking about Doyle. He's lost too many of his family.

Angel reached for his face wiping the tears that escaped. He's failed six times and thinking about losing another one of his own it made his chest hurt. The slayer then looked up and saw the most unlikely person standing there.

"You ok mate?" Spike asked and Angel didn't say anything. The vampire walked over to the slayer, placed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. "I've smoked a whole pack of cigarettes and it's not even two in the afternoon." Spike reached for his back pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out and lit it up and took a drag and then handed it to Angel. Angel hasn't smoked in a while but the urge took over. Angel grabbed the cigarette and took a drag as Spike lit up a second one for himself.

Angel felt some relief hit him but it won't last. Then a deja vu moment happened. Once and it felt like a long time ago Angel and Spike sat side by side sharing a moment and it was much like this one. "God," Spike sighed as Angel brought the cigarette to his lips taking another drag and then blew out some smoke. "We're not going to make it." That wasn't a question but it wasn't quite a statement either. Angel couldn't answer that not truthfully at least because he didn't know. Just then there was a scream and the two jumped up, put out their cigarettes and ran to the scream.

They made it to the study and saw Cordelia on the floor holding her head. Angel got the floor and helped her back up as everyone else rushed in. Cordelia took in a few breaths still holding her head and she looked up.

"Oh my god I'm going to kill him." Cordelia declared and everyone looked confused. "That hurt," Angel's eyes started to widen in realization.

"You had a vision." Angel stated and Cordelia looked to him. He swore he saw something pass between them.

"Damn right I did." Cordelia didn't seem pleased at all. "It hurt to, I can't believe he did this."

"You're the new Seer and you had a vision." Angel went on and the look Cordelia flashed him could kill him if she had that power.

"I need Tylenol." Cordelia announced.

"What did you see?" Angel asked and Cordelia looked a little disgusted at that question.

"Let the searing pain stop so I can stop seeing double then maybe I can make it clear. No wonder Doyle would get mad when you jumped all over him." Cordelia was understanding now as Dawn came in with a glass of water and two Tylenols. "It's at the school." Cordelia explained as she took the two pills and drank the water. "Basement, looks like a demon." Angel nodded as he stood up. "How did I get a vision when Doyle hasn't had one in months?" Cordelia asked and Angel smiled a little. "You think…" But she didn't need that answer. Angel leaned in and kissed her cheek and headed out.

Angel was heading outside but he knew someone was following him and he knew who it was.

"If you're going alone at least take a weapon." Buffy stated and Angel turned around looking at her. The place was so heavy right now. Doyle's death was just two days ago and everyone was still waiting for him to come downstairs or appear in the room to saw something stupid or witty and Xander will bounce back with something. But he's gone and with the rising tension and the cold air and ever growing silence everything was worse.

"I know he's at the school," Angel stood there. "The demon Cordelia saw it's Caleb, he's a demon of some kind or at least he has demon in him."

"Half breed?" Buffy asked or more or less stated. "And you're not taking a weapon or anyone?" She got closer to him and Angel looked so tired. "Highly doubt he wants to talk over coffee."

"He wants me." Angel continued to stand there. "I've seen him before and…" Angel paused for a moment. "It's me he wants, I'm the slayer."

"So is Faith," Buffy pointed out. "I'm a potential, Dawn, Amanda," She was trying to get a point across. "He wants us all and he wants us dead. The best way to do that, take out the leader." Angel nodded knowing the plans.

"And if I go," Angel didn't because Buffy shook her head no. "You've done it before Buffy, twice if you count the dream." She shook her head no again. "Buffy,"

"I won't," She was clear on that. "It takes the both of us to do this and," She paused again and Angel saw her eyes get glassy. "I can't see you die again, I won't. I can't feel like that again. I know what Cordy is feeling and I can't feel that again." Angel took a step closer to her. "So take a damn weapon." Angel then reached out and took her in for a hug. She was afraid but not because the end of the world was knocking, the feeling of the loss of someone close to her was being felt. And the fact that she can lose Angel again she was getting scared. She was never afraid of death or the world ending, she was always afraid of losing Angel…forever.

"I'll take a weapon." Angel answered to her and he felt her nod against his chest.

* * *

The school was always creepy when empty even when it was the old building. The late nights trying to study an unknown demon were always creepy in the school. But what better way to look up stuff that wants to kill than in a school sitting over a Hell Mouth that wants to eat you? Angel walked the empty halls. The town was in a voluntary evacuation right now. LA was under quarantine, there's no way for Wes and his team to get out or for Angel to get in. But the sickness will spread he knows that.

Sunnydale was being evacuated because of it's close proximity to L.A. and the Hell Mouth was way too active. Some people did not want to leave, this is their home and others have little means to get out. But somehow and Angel knew everyone will help each other get out. He's seen this town pull together in the face of the supernatural and they will get each other out.

Angel continued to walk the halls alone knowing Caleb is here waiting. Of course he would be here on top of where the gates open. But Angel is still it's guardian and this is his job.

"I keep wondering if you're asking for death or just stupid?" It was Caleb's voice and Angel turned around seeing the preacher. "Maybe it's both."

"It's my town," Angel started. "I've taken it, I've died for it, I've spilt blood for it. You're not just going to walk in and think it's yours." Caleb smiled at Angel seeing the sword he had in his hand. Caleb took a step closer as Angel stood there. The slayer wasn't going to budge.

"To bad the town you love so much is fleeing." Caleb mocked the slayer. "The town you have saved so many times, now it leaves. So what's left to protect?" Then Angel took a bold step forwards that Caleb didn't know he was going to take.

"I've killed you before," Angel started.

"Maybe just in a dream." Caleb added and Angel shrugged.

"I will end you." Angel declared and this time the slayer wasn't caught off guard as Caleb took a swing and Angel ducked. Angel kicked Caleb back and the preacher smiled.

"Why fight this?" Caleb asked. "I mean history is going to look back on this. It's going to look back to you, to me. You'll be apart of something great in this end. Great things are happening and you're going to see the glory." But Angel wasn't going to take this and charged hoping to end this. Caleb braced himself and Angel managed a punch but before he could swing the sword Caleb grabbed his wrist and forced it against the wall causing Angel to drop the sword. Caleb then kneed Angel in the stomach but Angel punched him back. Caleb then grabbed Angel by his neck and hoisted him up so Angel was now dangling in the air. "I could end it now, but there's more to be seen and I want you to see it."

Caleb then threw Angel across the hall and the slayer went through a glass window on a door leading into a classroom. The window shattered and Caleb smiled and started to sing. "Holy God we praise thy name," Angel inside the classroom rolled over feeling the effects of being thrown through glass and landing hard. He felt something on his forehead and went to wipe it off seeing blood. "Lord of all we bow before thee," He could hear Caleb singing and the singing was getting softer knowing the preacher was leaving.

* * *

At the mansion even though no one wanted to work and just sit in grieve in their own way, they had no time for grieving. Right now they had a small break through. The mark on the potential slayer that Caleb burned into her they might have found something. While digging they have managed to find a few things on Caleb.

"Ok," Dawn started as she found something. "He does have a pattern. He uh comes in, normal preacher type. It's later that he goes off. He claims it in the name of God but,"

"Highly doubt God wants to burn down churches," Willow jumped in.

"He's preaching of a different God." Buffy joined in.

"The First." Michael was with them.

"His profile is he gains trust and then the way he preaches, he teaches hate and," Dawn paused. "He's trying to create followers and there are some." She then laid out some papers and Giles picked up one.

"They're spreading," Giles stated.

"Paving the way." Xander sat there with some ice over his wounded eye. "How long has this been going on?"

"Several years, takes a while to build a devoted cogeneration." Michael answered.

"But with each burning of a church anything related to Caleb this pops up." Dawn then brought out some pictures. "You have to look closely." Faith, Buffy and Giles took some of the pictures and looked.

"The mark." Buffy found hers. "It's the same one from the ring." Buffy then stood up. "It's the Eye of Fire," That's where she recognized it.

"Oh this isn't good." Spike muttered.

"You sure?" Michael asked and she handed the picture to Michael and he looked.

"This means what?" Anya asked.

"It's the mark of the Beast." Michael answered.

"I thought that was supposed to rise in L.A.?" Willow asked.

"It might but remember the dream is irrelative at this point." Michael pointed out and Buffy shook her head no.

"It'll rise from the Hell Mouth but Caleb isn't a servant to the Beast. The First needs a way to walk in full form." Buffy went on and Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Caleb bears the mark and he's devoted to spreading the First. He's the vessel. The Beast rises and Caleb with First in him leads with the Beast at it's left hand."

"Why not the right hand?" Xander asked.

"Because that's Elizabeth's spot." Buffy answered and that didn't make the situation any lighter.

"Shit," Xander muttered. Just then Angel walked in and based on the slight limp and the cut on his forehead they all had an idea what happened.

"He didn't kill you?" Anya asked and everyone looked to her and she shrugged.

"No, thanks for asking." Angel wasn't going to say much.

"What did he want?" Buffy asked him.

"He's snooping around." Angel answered meaning this was important. To defeat your enemy you gotta get to know them. "Anything on him?"

"He's the true vessel of the First and he's got some followers spreading out." Giles answered and Angel nodded. "He's strong and already powerful."

"Where are the potentials?" Angel asked.

"Out back." Dawn answered.

"Call them in." Angel ordered and Dawn got up as he went to sit down for a moment.

* * *

The mansion's occupants were all gathered around as Angel came in to talk.

"We know what Caleb is, why he's strong," Angel started and looked around. "Its odd that he starts out in churches and yet he comes to this town that has more churches than I've ever seen and he chooses to settle in an abandon factory." That was the start. "There's something there he has that plays a role in this."

"Like what?" A potential asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but all the Bringers are there guarding something." Angel answered.

"You want us to go in?" Amanda asked and Angel shook his head no.

"I have no idea what it is, how powerful it could be." Angel was honest. "I want to say we should destroy Caleb but he's part demon for sure. But all this time we've been trying to stop the seals from opening. Caleb isn't focus on that. There's no way to stop the seals we'll let Cruciate have fun. There's something Caleb is guarding."

"So what's the plan?" Faith asked.

"We steal it." Angel answered. "If he's guarding it it's worth something. We take it, we have a one up." Everyone looked around at each other. "I know going back there isn't smart."

"A diversion is needed." Spike stepped in. "Going out on a limb thinking he has something."

"Evil doesn't blow into this town not guarding something around here, that's from experience." Angel stated. "He has something and I want to know what it is."

"So, who's going to be the bait in this one?" Spike asked and Angel looked to Andrew.

"Oh come on!" Andrew stood up in protest.

"You said you wanted to fight?" Angel asked and Andrew said nothing.

"So what's the plan?" Giles asked. They don't have much left these days but they all can still manage to think outside the box.

_**Five more chapters left…you ready for the last five? Got some surprises and an epic fight or two on the way. But wow, five more chapters and the series is over. Hold on to your butts. And here's a quick look into chapter 24. Thanks once again for reading, following, commenting and everything else. You readers are awesome. **_

_Chapter 24 Be the Last Standing_

'_The team gathered around the dining table as they listened in from L.A. with Wes and his crew on the other line._

"_You sure there's no way out?" Angel asked. He wanted them out of there._

"_Everything is blocked and…they're shooting people in the streets." Wes answered._

"_More cities are being affected, the sickness is spreading." Giles confirmed. _

"_So what's next?" Xander asked looking around because he didn't want to leave them there. _

"_If they can't find a cure or something to at least slow it down…"Wes' voice trailed off. "We managed to intercept a message and…The City of Angels will be completely sanitized in a hundred and twenty hours." Angel then slammed down his fist to the table._

"_Damnit!" The slayer yelled and a few of the team members looked around not understanding._

"_What does that mean?" Anya asked. _

"_They're going to bomb the city," Buffy answered. Cordelia gasped in horror, how and why would that be done? "It's in hopes to keep the infection from spreading."_

"_It's already spreading, this super flu, more places will follow behind L.A." Giles sounded defeated. In five days Angel will lose more of his people and that idea was something he couldn't wrap his head around._

"_Angel," It was Victoria's voice. He and Victoria still don't know a whole lot about one another but they were slayers across a huge timeline. They like Angel and Faith, shared a connection and Angel wanted to get to know a sister slayer even more. "We're not getting out, we're going to try and save as many people as possible." The A-Team stood around the table listening. Dawn wiped a tear away. "But you…you have to stop this." Angel stood there listening to the words. And right now it was time to be honest._

"_I don't know how." Angel answered and no one in his team was quick to question him because they didn't even know. _

"_I think you do." Victoria's voice was calm. "You've been a slayer for seven years. You've stopped things like this before. It's what you do." _

"_Angel," It was Gunn's voice. "If this doesn't go our way…we're going to fight until the end here…it's what we do and…it's been an honor fighting with you." _

"_Angel and company," Now Lorne was on the line. "If only you guys could come and do one last Karaoke session," Angel managed a small smile but it disappeared before anyone could notice. "Don't blame yourselves for this, you guys just keep fighting the good fight even when the roof starts to come down." _

"_Angel," Wes was back on the line. "I know in the beginning when you first started you didn't believe in yourself, Giles likes to write in detail." Angel was standing there trying with every once of his being not to cry. "And who knows…maybe you still don't quite believe in yourself…but that doesn't mean we don't believe in you." _

_There was a long silent pause because what can you say? When you know this will be the last time you hear the voices of your friends, what do you say? "Kick some ass."'_


	24. Be the Last Standing

**Chapter 24 Be the Last Standing**

_**A/N: Four more chapters to go…what's going to happen in four more chapters? I don't know let's find out. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

The town was for the most part empty. The people had all but left. To Angel as he walked the lonely streets he felt a moment hit him. This is what the town was like in is dream. There was nothing around; there was no person in sight. The undead have not risen yet but L.A. was beginning to falter. And a few moments played over and over in his head.

One moment was as he is about to turn onto a familiar street is or was a horde of zombies ready to attack and feed. Angel stood at the corner of the street and remained there for a moment. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It was just a dream and the walking dead haven't arrived yet. Angel turned the corner and saw nothing, just emptiness. The other moment that was playing in his head is the conversation with Wesley and most likely his last conversion.

'_The team gathered around the dining table as they listened in from L.A. with Wes and his crew on the other line._

"_You sure there's no way out?" Angel asked. He wanted them out of there._

"_Everything is blocked and…they're shooting people in the streets." Wes answered._

"_More cities are being affected, the sickness is spreading." Giles confirmed. _

"_So what's next?" Xander asked looking around because he didn't want to leave them there. _

"_If they can't find a cure or something to at least slow it down…"Wes' voice trailed off. "We managed to intercept a message and…The City of Angels will be completely sanitized in a hundred and twenty hours." Angel then slammed down his fist to the table._

"_Damnit!" The slayer yelled and a few of the team members looked around not understanding._

"_What does that mean?" Anya asked. _

"_They're going to bomb the city," Buffy answered. Cordelia gasped in horror, how and why would that be done? "It's in hopes to keep the infection from spreading."_

"_It's already spreading, this super flu, more places will follow behind L.A." Giles sounded defeated. In five days Angel will lose more of his people and that idea was something he couldn't wrap his head around._

"_Angel," It was Victoria's voice. He and Victoria still don't know a whole lot about one another but they were slayers across a huge timeline. They, like Angel and Faith, shared a connection and Angel wanted to get to know a sister slayer even more. "We're not getting out, we're going to try and save as many people as possible." The A-Team stood around the table listening. Dawn wiped a tear away. "But you…you have to stop this." Angel stood there listening to the words. And right now it was time to be honest._

"_I don't know how." Angel answered and no one in his team was quick to question him because they didn't even know. _

"_I think you do." Victoria's voice was calm. "You've been a slayer for seven years. You've stopped things like this before. It's what you do." _

"_Angel," It was Gunn's voice. "If this doesn't go our way…we're going to fight until the end here…it's what we do and…it's been an honor fighting with you." _

"_Angel and company," Now Lorne was on the line. "If only you guys could come and do one last Karaoke session," Angel managed a small smile but it disappeared before anyone could notice. "Don't blame yourselves for this, you guys just keep fighting the good fight even when the roof starts to come down." _

"_Angel," Wes was back on the line. "I know in the beginning when you first started you didn't believe in yourself, Giles likes to write in detail." Angel was standing there trying with every ounce of his being not to cry. "And who knows…maybe you still don't quite believe in yourself…but that doesn't mean we don't believe in you." _

_There was a long silent pause because what can you say? When you know this will be the last time you hear the voices of your friends, what do you say? "Kick some ass."'_

Angel walked the grey and quiet streets replaying those moments. Once the line went dead the group stood there in for a moment in complete silence and unbelief. Buffy broke the stillness by reaching out to Angel and held him. The team gathered together well what was left of them. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Anya and Dawn all hugged each other because that's all they could do. Spike stood in the shadows with nothing to add along with Michael.

Angel looked up to the Sunnydale Catholic Church. He walked up the steps and into the empty and dark church. A few candles were still burning, probably prayers. Angel walked down the aisle to the Alter and stood before it seeing the crucified Christ hanging in the back. Come to think of it he's never prayed to God or to a god of any kind. Before Buffy was turned she prayed all the time and in the recent years she began to find her beliefs again.

Angel never understood God. If he was so merciful then why did Buffy grow up like she did? If this God was loving why did he take his mother who never did a wrong thing in her life? Why was there pain? Why was there suffering? Why was there death?

"I've never done this," Angel stood before the quiet Alter. "And to be honest I never had the time or the point to do it." Angel stood there looking to such a holy relic that so many people believe in. "I guess when all this happens…it's not going to matter…it'll become a story like everything else." Angel stood there in a moment of silences. "Maybe all that will matter is just a few stood up against many. That's what's going to be the most important. And…I'm just going to ask one thing…please keep my family safe that's all I'm asking. If you choose to do nothing, to not listen…then the Hell with you too."

Angel then took a step back and left the church. Once outside he faced in the direction of the factory. So many things have gone down in that factory and like the school it needed to be brought to the ground. Angel headed down the steps and his walky went off.

"Nothing," It was Xander's voice. The team was out looking around the barren town. They were making sure it was just them now and everyone was out. It was time to regroup and think about the next step.

* * *

Angel, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Anya, Faith, Spike and Michael were down at the basement of the mansion as to stay away from the potentials. Once they have a plan then they will tell the others. The potentials seem to have a hard time understanding when discussing an idea you don't keep countering the situation. It's hard to plan anything with them. The goal is to get to the factory and search the place. The group wanted to brainstorm on what could actually be there but they have no clues to tell them.

"I'll break the silence," Spike spoke up while lighting up a cigarette. "How's everyone's day going?" He asked and the room was silent until Buffy laughed a little and then looked around as no one else was laughing. Buffy cleared her throat trying to get serious. But her laugh always caused Angel to either laugh or smile so he smiled and it created a chain reaction. The group either managed a smile to break through or a small chuckle to be heard. It was needed. But it started to get quiet again.

"Jesus," Faith muttered knowing what everyone was thinking. They had their minds set on Wes and L.A. knowing they could do nothing for him. It hurt Angel because that's another Watcher, another vampire who is trying to do good in this horrible world, a demon hunter trying to make this place safer and a demon much like Doyle trying to make the right choices, they're going to die and they can't do anything about it.

* * *

The streets of L.A. were a place of looting and violence now. There was no way out and you were stuck there. Some people locked themselves in their homes hoping to ride this out. Others were taking their chances and living life to the fullest if that's what you want to call it. Some were trying to escape only to be gunned down. During the day it was the citizens of the city trying to make it but at night this was a buffet for vampires and demons alike.

The hotel that housed Pryce-Investigations was now around the clock. They couldn't save everyone that called for help. What they needed was to get out themselves even if the chances were slim to none. Victoria came walking taking off her jacket and Wes looked up.

"You think it'll make it?" Wes asked and the vampire stood there.

"We can pray it does." She answered and Wes nodded as he turned back to the maps he had laid out. Lorne and Gunn walked in together as they gathered around the table. "So, what do we got?" The map had markings drawn on it of where the points to get out of town were blocked, where the Beast was going to rise, Wolfram and Hart and possible sewer exits.

Like Angel in Sunnydale this team wanted to go out with a bang even if it meant they go out with it. There was one thing they can do to help Angel out and have the last laugh, take out Wolfram and Hart. This group has accepted their fate so it was time to make the most of it.

"Destroying Wolfram and Hart won't stop the end but at least we take out a post." Wes went on to explain. "We set up during the day, go in through the sewers." Wes then rolled out a stolen floor plan of the building. The employees of the building were gone but not the evil. This little group had a feeling that when the end comes Hart will be a commanding outpost for evil. They were also focused on where the Beast will rise as well because something more than just the Beast will come out of that spot. Blowing it up won't be effective but they can at least destroy a very important spot.

"We have the locations ready," Gunn jumped in. "Once the foundations crumble the whole building will follow."

"Right, now say we make it out of there alive and in one piece," Lorne started. "What about the location of the Beast?"

"I'll handle that." Victoria answered looking around. "Assuming we get out of Hart you guys get as many people to here," She pointed to a sewer. "I checked it out not long ago…we might save a few souls."

"And why do you get to fight the Beast?" Gunn asked.

"I'm a vampire." Victoria answered. "I'm the strongest here," She stated and Gunn was about to say something. "No ego male testosterone speech please." She cut Gunn off before he could go on. "I might not be able to kill the Beast and that's even if he rises from there but something will come out of there, I need to buy you guys time." It was her way of saying she wasn't going to get out of this town not alive. And to be honest she didn't want to leave this place not alive. Ever since Rick's death she has felt half dead herself. Her twin was gone and other than trying to keep the end from coming she has no other purpose. She wanted to die fighting just like her brother. Wes wanted to protest and say they all get out alive or they all stay and die but she won't allow it.

"I'll stay behind," Lorne spoke up and they looked to him. "Look at me," He stated. "There's not much out there for me regardless how this plays out. I'll stay and get as many hooligans out, you two," He looked to Gunn and Wes. "You lead the people out." The small team of four people stood around.

"Our last mission together." Wes sounded sad. They would go to Wolfram and Hart together but after that…for this little group it was over no matter what. This city was going to be bombed and it would wipe out everything at least on the surface. The least these four could do would be to make their last stand.

"What do you think is happening in Sunnydale?" Gunn asked because that's where it will end completely end. They all thought about Angel and the others.

"They're sitting at the table," Wes thought. "They're discussing what's next just like us." There was some comfort in that. "They will go down fighting just like us." Victoria smiled knowing that's what they were doing.

"We're not going to win this are we?" Lorne asked meaning not them but the world.

"I don't know," Wes was honest. "Us…we're not but…" Wes smiled a little thinking about Angel said to him before he came to L.A. "A slayer told me something once, raise a little Hell and kill as many vampires and demons as you can." That put a smile on everyone's faces although it wasn't Angel who said. Buffy said it to Angel once and Whistler said it to Buffy before she embarked on her path but it was a great code to live by. "Angel and Buffy are going to do just that, let's follow."

"Burn the house down while we're still in it?" Gunn asked. "I'm in." Wes nodded looking around his small team. It's always been a few against many and somehow a few and can tip the scale, well it was time for them really unbalance this.

**58 Hours Until Sanitization **

The weapons were packed in bags and the cars were loaded. Wes, Gunn and Lorne stood in the entrance way of the hotel near the doors while Victoria faced them. It was daylight so she couldn't travel with them to Wolfram and Hart.

"Alright, we'll meet in the basement of the building." Wes stated and Victoria nodded, she would be taking the sewers. He then looked to his watch noting how much time they really had left. "Ok, let's synchronize our watches…" Wes trailed off looking up seeing the other three holding up their wrists showing they had no watches. "Right, we'll just round up."

"Good idea." Victoria added and she grabbed her bags. "See you guys there, and don't take forever." She walked away. While she was going on foot she's very fast. The boys grabbed their things and headed out. Wes unlocked the car as they piled their weapons in and looked back to the hotel. He knew that he will never see this place again. Wes turned away and headed to the driver's side of the car and got in leaving this place for good.

The city was in chaos and Wes pulled the car over. There was no way to get to the Wolfram and Hart with the car so the team got out and went to the ally ways. No one noticed Lorne because they were too busy being lost and scared in their own world. Wes, Gunn and Lorne grabbed the weapons bags from the trunk of the car and went by foot. Wes checked his watch and they had an hour before sunset and that's when the real fun begins.

The boys made it to the end of the block and saw the law firm's building standing there. It was untouched by the mayhem of the city, which only made them believe it was evil. The guys quickly moved not knowing what could still be guarding this unholy place. They made it to a manhole as Wes and Gunn uncovered it and they shoved their bags in first and then followed suit behind one another. They grabbed their bags and headed north to the building. Victoria should be here or just behind them.

They climbed up the sewers and were now in the basement of the building.

"If I knew you guys were going to take this long I would have nuked the place myself." Victoria stated as she helped Gunn from the manhole.

"We got stuck in traffic." Wes answered as he climbed out behind Gunn and Lorne followed.

"I'm sensing a lot of evil stuff, we need to work fast." Victoria got their heads in the game and Lorne nodded in agreement to extra sinister vibe felt around the area. Everyone got their bags and headed out of the basement to lay out the bombs. The bombs they had wouldn't do enough damage on their own but if you have enough of them however. They only needed to lay enough of the first floor and the basement.

The building was empty as far as they could see and the sun was starting it's descent for the night. The small group pulled out their flashlights looking around.

"Alright, let's get started." Gunn informed and they reached for one bag that had a ton of home made bombs. They had planned places on where they would get put and each had a timer where they were synced up for detonation. Victoria and Lorne knew something was happening though to this place. Something was here though as they placed the bombs around.

Wes looked up seeing Victoria heading to the stairwell. They didn't have time for this but he knew curiosity would get him to. He got up and Gunn went to follow as did Lorne and they went up the stairwell following Victoria. They watched as Victoria got to her knees as she opened the door and held almost shut. They all wanted to see what was happening and got a glimpse of candlelight and hooded figures. A few of the figures on the outside of the circle were Bringers. The inner circle was what was left of the Black Thorn.

"Sometimes don't you wish Angel was here?" Lorne whispered and Victoria nodded. They could use the slayer right now. She then looked to the boys.

"We can take them out once and for all with a push of a button." She stated and the three boys smiled.

"One point to Team Pryce Investigations." Gunn was all for this. "How good is this?"

"Very." Wes answered and he looked around. "We take out the Black Torn…the First's commanding officers basically…defiantly a one up."

"Sounds like a unanimous vote." Lorne continued to look at whatever demonic thing was happening.

"Let's send these basters back to hell." Victoria declared and they all nodded and quietly headed back down the stairwell to finish what they needed to do.

The first level was finished along with the basement and were already heading for the sewers.

"If we kill not only Hart but the Circle…" Victoria looked to the boys as they stood in the sewer.

"We'll have the hugest targets on our backs." Gunn finished the statement.

"There's no way out of this city." Wes began. "We're going to die here anyways." That was the realization for these four. "Still, the four of us, an ex-Watcher, a demon hunter, a demon and a vampire with a soul took out one of the strongest evil footholds." They all had to smile at the accomplishments they have made despite their road was running out. The Circle probably had a way out of here but they're plans were about to change giving the group in Sunnydale the chance and the driving wind they would need.

Victoria, Wes, Gunn and Lorne looked on as Wes held out the remote detonator. Victoria reached out to hold it, Gunn and Lorne followed suit and they all pressed the button together. There was a puff of what looked liked to be air and then fire burst from the building and started to crumble. The four watched a mighty evil fall but it was far from over.

"We still have a job to do." Victoria reminded them and they all looked to one another. This was it, this was the final goodbye and like true people that care for one another they all started to hug each other. And each fought the lumps in their throats from climbing up to shed tears. Victoria and Lorne would head to where the Beast was said to rise to be sure nothing got out, nothing that was soulless or dead would leave the city. Wes and Gunn would start to gather what people were willing to follow and save as many lives as possible. The four stood together one last time as a team. A few against many that's what will be remembered in the end.

Wes and Gunn headed back to the car and the former Watcher saw Victoria and Lorne run in and different direction. Even if the Beast doesn't rise here in L.A. something will becoming out from the spot marked by the Eye of Fire. Until the bomb drops nothing dead was going to leave this town. Wes got into the car followed by Gunn and the drove off to find people who were willing to follow and get out of this place if it's possible.

* * *

Victoria and Lorne made it to South Rampart Boulevard and West Seventh Street knowing that was an important spot. Once there they would wait but they didn't have to wait long as something was already trying to break through the concrete.

"What do you think we're going to see?" Lorne asked.

"Whatever lives in Hell I guess." Victoria answered because she didn't actually know. The two took a step back as something pushed it's way through. Victoria walked up to and stabbed it seeing what it could be. It was a demon of some kind that much was for sure. The demon fell through the crack but more were coming.

"Well Vicky," Lorne and her took some steps back as Hell's minions began to rise. "We're in trouble."

"Nothing dead leaves," Victoria stated the goal. "You can take the those on the left."

"We're not going to last ten minutes." Lorne added but yet he didn't sound nervous at all.

"Well, let's make it a memorable last ten minutes." Victoria looked to Lorne and the demon nodded. They were going to die either way but you might as well go down fighting.

* * *

Out in the outer parts of town Gunn and Wes have been rounding up people. But it wasn't easy though. Vampires and other demons that lived in the under bellies of the town have been showing up more and more. Some people were to afraid to leave their homes in fear of the sickness others the nightmare they could not explain. But a few people wanted to get out so they followed Wes and Gunn. As the group of twenty people stopped walking because Gunn spotted some trouble up the way Wes saw a young woman. She looked scared like them all but something was different about her.

"Hi," Wes greeted the woman and she smiled.

"Hey," She was polite and despite what was happening she was remaining calm.

"Wesley Windum Pryce," Wes introduced himself.

"Winifred Burkle, people call me Fred." She answered and Wes smiled and nodded. Gunn came to Wes to tell him the probably. Gunn whispered something to Wes and the former Watcher nodded.

"Fred," He looked to the woman he just met. "How well do you know this city?"

"Only lived here for like two years and it's bigger than the small city I lived in Texas. But I know a little." Fred answered.

"You know how to get to the south side from here?" Wes asked and she nodded. "Head that way, we'll behind you guys. Hopefully the sewer tunnels are still open, we can get out."

"Wes," Gunn sounded urgent and they looked to each other. "We need to move." Meaning it wasn't just time that was against them. While they wanted to save this small group of people they couldn't help think about Lorne and Victoria. They didn't know if the were dead or not. But then again in the next 48 hours it might not even matter.

**Sunnydale**

Angel stared at his watch holding it. He was watching the time tick knowing it was going to happen and he was completely helpless to stop it. This happened in his dream. Wes never made it out of L.A. It was happening in real life now; Wes wasn't going to make it out of L.A.

Angel stood up and walked outside as the one hundred and twenty hours were now down to the last two minutes. The sun had just set and he looked west to the direction of L.A. But he wasn't alone as Buffy stood next to him and one by one his team came out to join him. From the distance they were at they will see a flash of light and it will look like the sun is about to rise when the end happens.

Buffy took Angel's hand into hers squeezing it. They couldn't do anything a lot of lives were about to be lost. This was only the beginning though, they were witnessing the start of it all. Just then the flash happened and a bright orange light formed as though the sun was rising again. Dawn was already crying as Giles took her into his arms. Buffy stood there with tears and Angel was as still as ever. The city of lights, the city he grew up in, the city of Los Angeles was gone in a second and it took four good people with it. Buffy leaned in closer to Angel and he wrapped an arm around here. Four more soldiers down, their numbers were smaller now.

**Two Days Later**

Angel continued to look west seeing the small vapor linger over a once proud city. It wasn't enough to stop the end and more cities will fall to the same fate. More people will die just like that. The morning was cold and the air had the threat of rain in it.

"Angel!" A voice called out and he turned around seeing Cordelia standing there. "Vision!" She yelled and he ran to her and noticed she was holding something an envelope. "I had a vision early this morning," But her face didn't have the look of shock but she was smiling. "I found this," She handed it to Angel and it had some weight to it. "How they got it here…" She was still smiling. "Some one is still on our side." Angel opened the package and out fell a necklace. It was old and something that he knew was powerful. He looked inside the envelope again and pulled out a hand written note.

'_Angel,_

_By the time you read this Victoria, Gunn, Lorne and myself will be gone. But we will not stop fighting. We're going to bring down Wolfram and Hart to be sure it's completely gone. We're going to try and get as many people out some how. We're going to do as much as we can and this is something that can help you. This amulet is something we managed to get from Wolfram and Hart, it holds a cleansing power. It is to be worn by a champion, a strong soul but more than human. _

_Our time is over but we hope this can help. We are hoping for the best in this. We will make our final stand and somehow in same when you make yours we will have stood together._

_Keep fighting Angel._

_Wesley Windum-Pryce'_

Angel finished the letter looking to the amulet and then back up to Cordelia.

"First off Buffy, Dawn, Willow and myself have nothing that goes with that. It was a crazy vision though." Cordelia started to explain and Angel nodded. "I saw…I saw this is the sewer but I some thing else. I saw the entire Circle of the Black Thorn just go up in flames."

"They destroyed the Circle." Angel whispered now knowing what Wes did, what happened in L.A. The Circle would have gotten out by magic but Wes and his team stopped that, they kept a powerful force from ever leaving a place. Their losses were not a loss at all.

"So now what?" Cordelia asked because really now what? He then held up the amulet. Something lit a spark in him. And in an instant the winds felt like they were changing.

"A few against many." Angel muttered.

"What?" Cordelia asked not getting it and Angel looked up to her with a smile.

"We got a war win." Angel answered and the new Seer smiled as they headed for the mansion in a run. The days were numbered Angel could feel it, it was time to call the two minute warning, the gloves were now officially off. It was time to make the final moves.

_**Oh here it goes. What's going to happen now? What are you guys expecting in these last few chapters? The end is nigh people. Hope you're all enjoying it despite what has happened like Doyle and now Wes and his team. What's next? Got an itsy bitsy sneak peek of the next chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading, commenting and following. You readers are the best. **_

_Chapter 25 The Hand and the Weapon_

"_L.A. was wiped off the face of the earth, we're the final people here and you want to stay?" Rona was trying to make a point. _

"_Yeah I want to stay." Angel answered._

"_Why? Death is knocking on our door. If this is where it's going to happen why stay?" Rona asked._

"_Because people died for this!" Angel stood up looking around. "Wes, Gunn, Victoria and Lorne are dead and they made sure one evil died with them. Doyle died fro this! I'm not running because that would be a rather piss poor to repay them. You're potential slayers, you carry a legacy and a legend…suck it up and act like it. We're staying because if this evil gets out then we're all dead. We need to try." Angel then sat down. _

"_Alright," Buffy tried to be a little happier. "So how about this, what do we know?" She asked._

"_Uh well, we basically know that we're the last humans in Sunnydale." Xander answered._

"_And all the evil in town wants us dead." A potential answered. _

"_I don't want to die." Another potential spoke up._

"_Don't worry it's far more likely live longer to see your friends die first then you die." Anya assured them but that wasn't very reassuring at all. _

"_We do know something is at the factory." Dawn spoke up. "We were attacked there and it's being guarded."_

"_What about the seal down in the basement?" Kennedy asked. "I mean what if that's the last seal and if we keep it from opening?"_

"_It's an idea but I'm siding with Angel something else is being guarded." Michael spoke up looking to Angel. Kennedy didn't seem that happy. "You have a problem?" She shot a look to Michael. "Well, when you become a slayer and stopped the world from ending over a dozen times and outlive all other slayers by five years you can lead this team. Not to mention tame two of the most powerful vampires." Kennedy didn't say anything. _

"_Let's go over what's here now that the people have left." Faith jumped in. _

"_The First," Dawn started to list. "But we can't touch it."_

"_The great reverend that hates us all." Xander listed. "Can't touch him at this point." _

"_The super vampires." Cordelia added._

"_The Bringers." Faith jumped in. "They might be our weakest link."_

"_You…want to attack the Bringers…?" Giles asked not understanding. _

"_Or we could kidnap one?" Faith added and there was a collective sigh of uneasiness. _

"_And what hold it ransomed?" Cordelia's sass came out._

"_Yeah, I'll start gathering magazine's ripping the letters out." Xander was jumping in on this. "Dear mister First. If you want your Bringer back well you won't be deprived because you got like a million of them." Xander put that in perspective. Xander then looked up seeing Angel's look._

"_You're an asshole sometimes." Angel stated and Xander smiled a little. "But it's actually a good idea." Faith was a little surprised. "We get one and we make it talk."_

"_How?" Anya asked and then Angel looked to Willow._

"_I can get it to sing." She stated. _


	25. The Hand and the Weapon

**Chapter 25 The Hand and the Weapon**

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

The A-Team sat at the table while the potentials were standing around the table. They were talking about what has happened in L.A. and the fact that the sickness has spread. They were talking in candle light as the power was now gone. Some of the potentials expressed their concerns on why they were still here in Sunnydale.

"I'm just saying, look at L.A." Kennedy stated.

"We're staying here, this is the source." Angel was clear on that but not everyone liked that idea.

"L.A. was wiped off the face of the earth, we're the final people here and you want to stay?" Rona was trying to make a point.

"Yeah I want to stay." Angel answered.

"Why? Death is knocking on our door. If this is where it's going to happen why stay?" Rona asked.

"Because people died for this!" Angel stood up looking around. "Wes, Gunn, Victoria and Lorne are dead and they made sure one evil died with them. Doyle died for this! I'm not running because that would be a rather piss poor to repay them. You're potential slayers, you carry a legacy and a legend…suck it up and act like it. We're staying because if this evil gets out then we're all dead. We need to try." Angel then sat down.

"Alright," Buffy tried to be a little happier. "So how about this, what do we know?" She asked.

"Uh well, we basically know that we're the last humans in Sunnydale." Xander answered.

"And all the evil in town wants us dead." A potential answered.

"I don't want to die." Another potential spoke up.

"Don't worry it's far more likely live longer to see your friends die first then you die." Anya assured them but that wasn't very reassuring at all.

"We do know something is at the factory." Dawn spoke up. "We were attacked there and it's being guarded."

"What about the seal down in the basement?" Kennedy asked. "I mean what if that's the last seal and if we keep it from opening?"

"It's an idea but I'm siding with Angel something else is being guarded." Michael spoke up looking to Angel. Kennedy didn't seem that happy. "You have a problem?" She shot a look to Michael. "Well, when you become a slayer and stopped the world from ending over a dozen times and outlive all other slayers by five years you can lead this team. Not to mention tame two of the most powerful vampires." Kennedy didn't say anything. Michael seemed to have put her in her place for now.

"Let's go over what's here now that the people have left." Faith jumped in.

"The First," Dawn started to list. "But we can't touch it."

"The great reverend that hates us all." Xander listed. "Can't touch him at this point."

"The super vampires." Cordelia added.

"The Bringers." Faith jumped in. "They might be our weakest link."

"You…want to attack the Bringers…?" Giles asked not understanding.

"Or we could kidnap one?" Faith added and there was a collective sigh of uneasiness.

"And what hold it ransomed?" Cordelia's sass came out.

"Yeah, I'll start gathering magazine's ripping the letters out." Xander was jumping in on this. "Dear mister First. If you want your Bringer back well you won't be deprived because you got like a million of them." Xander put that in perspective. Xander then looked up seeing Angel's look.

"You're an asshole sometimes." Angel stated and Xander smiled a little. "But it's actually a good idea." Faith was a little surprised. "We get one and we make it talk."

"How?" Anya asked and then Angel looked to Willow.

"I can get it to sing." She stated.

"What are we going to learn or at least hope to learn?" Giles asked Angel.

"Anything we can, we're running out of time and I have no more ideas." Angel answered. "But it's the factory I know it."

"Angel we've been at that place over and over since like…year two of this." Xander jumped in. "We've seen nothing there that would need protection."

"Even as Elizabeth before it was burned down, I don't remember anything there." Buffy added.

"On the upper levels yes…basements?" Angel asked and that made sense.

"Ok, I'm down," Faith rose her hand. "We all can't just go in guns a blazing though."

"I know; I'm going alone." Angel spoke up and there was chatter as people were disagreeing with the slayer or the idea altogether. "Guys," He made them quiet down. "That's how it's going to be. But you all have a job to do. You all are going to the seal down at the school basement." That sparked everyone's interest. "Like you're going to act as if you're taking the place down."

"Catch a Bringer then?" Dawn asked.

"Keep Caleb from noticing you're at the factory." Cordelia added and Angel nodded.

"Alright," Michael stepped in. "It's an ok plan but there's potential room for error."

"I know but anyone got a better idea?" Angel asked looking around and no one spoke up. "Good, let's do it."

"No let's not," Kennedy spoke up. She wanted to say something to Angel. For her nothing was going right. But she hasn't been on the battle field long enough to realize nothing ever goes right. "Doyle's dead because you guys went there. Why do something like that again?" This could have been a valid point seven years ago. "We have no proof and none of us will do it." She wanted to take the reins but Giles was right, if you're going to be a general and lead you have to make the tough choices that no one else can. Angel has made those choices over and over; Kennedy has not. Angel stood up and looked directly at Kennedy.

"This isn't a game, people die all the time. Nothing ever goes as planned. But you will listen. I'm the leader whether I want it or not, I never asked for this. You're all potentials and until you become slayers you will listen. I'm not one of you." Angel was making this clear and more clear to Kennedy. He's has grown tired of her trying to undermined his authority. "What I say goes. I go first, I make the choices you follow. We work as team around here it's the only way to possibly survive." Angel never took his eyes off Kennedy. "You think you can do better?"

Kennedy wanted to say yes but deep down her inner voice said not to talk back. "Then leave, leave and see how far you get." Angel was challenging her and wanted to know what she might do. Kennedy stood up and left and she was hoping the potentials would follow but no one was. She continued out the doors of the mansion while everyone else stayed in their spots. "Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

Down below the factory is where the work was being done. Caleb stood there watching the Bringers work hard at a wall of stone. They were carving into it.

"Still," The First was talking to Caleb as it was in the form Angel. "Being blind they can work." Caleb nodded in agreement. "What makes you think this will work?"

"Have a little faith I say." Caleb answered looking to his master.

"You do realize what will happen if Angel or Faith finds this?" The First wanted to be sure Caleb understood.

"I do but they won't find it." Caleb assured his master as they continued to watch the Bringers carve into the rock.

* * *

Kennedy was walking by herself down the road leading towards the town. She knew she shouldn't be out her by herself though. While the town was empty of people it still had plenty of vampires, demons and of course Bringers around. She looked behind her thinking she might have heard something. There wasn't anything there as the night had settled in. Kennedy looked in the direction of the mansion and debated if she should go back. But that would be embarrassing to go back after what just happened.

But what was she going to find in town? Kennedy continued to walk down the road alone and while she might not be a slayer her gut instincts told her she was being watched. Of course she didn't bother to bring a weapon. Kennedy stood still listening for a moment. She turned around and backed away at the same time as a Bringer swung at her with a huge knife. Kennedy then tried to take her own swing at the Bringer and got a hit but it didn't phase the blind being. It swiped at Kennedy again and she felt a stinging pain go across her forearm. The Bringer then kicked her down to the road. Just then as the Bringer went to finish the job there was a roar of an engine. Kennedy saw the two headlights coming her way so she rolled quickly out of the way as the black Mustang hit the Bringer.

The Mustang was still on as Angel stepped out and Kennedy remained on the ground looking up. He leaned up against the open door looking to Kennedy.

"Thanks for being the bait, true team player." Angel stated and Kennedy wanted to get up and punch him but she knew she wouldn't get a hit. "We're a team ok, no more bull." Kennedy nodded and stood up looking at the Bringer on the ground.

"Oh great, that's great I think you killed it." Kennedy commented as Angel walked over to the body and checked it.

"I didn't kill him." Angel confirmed and Kennedy walked over to Angel to help put the Bringer into the trunk of the car and return it back to the mansion.

* * *

Kennedy was being patched up as Angel, Xander, Giles and Spike came up from the basement. The Bringer regained itself in the middle of them trying to tie it up so it took all of them to contain the Bringer. Not only that the cage that held Elizabeth was still down there in the basement and for good measure they placed the Bringer inside.

"Well the Bringer is dumb." Giles announced as they regrouped in the dining area. "No tongue."

"Now how do we make it talk?" Anya asked.

"There's a spell for that." Willow declared smiling. Willow pretty much had a spell for everything.

* * *

The potentials remained upstairs while the A-Team went to talk to the Bringer. Willow chanted her spell a few times and now it was time to see what happened. But the Bringer just sat there.

"It should have worked." Willow sounded nervous as everyone looked around to each other.

"We work as one to serve Him." Buffy spoke up and everyone looked to her. She was sitting there as if in a trance.

"How?" Angel asked knowing what was happening.

"We work as one to prepare for the end, the inevitable end." The Bringer answered through Buffy. "We are preparing for battle and for the end. We destroy the legacy of the slayer to ensure the way. We band beneath us, where nothing grows above or below. We follow our teacher Caleb." Angel remembered something about nothing grows above or below. The First has been at work for a very long time now. "We're not afraid of you Angel. And we will laugh as you all die." Angel heard enough and got up, walked to the cage, unlocked it, walked in and then snapped the Bringer's neck. That then released Buffy from the trance and she looked around.

"What just happened?" She asked and everyone looked to her. "Oh my god," Her eyes were huge as she was staring off in some other direction. Angel walked over to her as she sat there. "I saw it…the army." She then looked up to Angel. "They're ready to march." Buffy then looked to Angel. "It's not at the school, it's different, it's…like a cave the school is just dirt."

"It has to be the factory." Spike stated. "The basements of the factory have different walls that I remember it's like…something else was build there before. Didn't think anything of it at the time." Spike finished.

"What kind of walls?" Giles asked and Spike stood there thinking trying to remember.

"Old that much is for sure…" Spike never went into the under belly of the factory maybe just once or twice. "It was stone maybe even marble but not concrete."

"Marble?" Buffy asked and Angel could tell she was on to something and Spike nodded. "Angel, do you remember a very long time ago when we first met? And you wanted to save Jesse by going down into the Master's domain?" She asked and Angel nodded. "What did look it like when you first saw it?" Angel had to think about it for a moment.

"A church?" Angel asked because he wasn't sure and Buffy nodded.

"A church under the school?" Cordelia asked. "And under the factory?"

"No this makes sense." Michael jumped in and most of the team wanted him to explain how.

"It does," Giles confirmed with Michael.

"We all know churches are holy places," Michael started. "And this isn't the first time either but there are churches all around the world that were build and then buried."

"That seems like a waste of time." Dawn stated.

"It's believed the church was built to cleanse the evil or contain it. If ever opened however." Michael finished. "There's even a legend that there is a Byzantine church built in Kenya long before Christianity was ever introduced into the region. It's believed there was a Hell Mouth or a gateway to Hell from there. Is it not surprising to have a church built on the Hell Mouth?" Michael finished and it made sense now.

"Why under the factory?" Cordelia asked because the Hell Mouth made sense but the factory?

"Some thing is there for sure if what's true about a church under it." Giles answered. "If Caleb is guarding it then it's powerful for sure."

"Let's go check it out then." Angel stated.

"Angel, if church is built and buried like this it's something powerful that we might not understand." Michael warned the slayer.

"I just want to see it maybe even destroy it." Angel wanted to know what it was.

* * *

The people of the mansion were leaving together and going into town but they would split off. Everyone was going to seal at the school Angel to the factory. It was risky to do this but it had to be done.

* * *

Angel pulled up about a block away from the factory and grabbed his crossbow and started to walk towards the building.

At the high school Buffy and Faith led everyone else to the basement of the school. They were going to act as if they were going to destroy the seal in hopes to bring Caleb forwards so Angel could do what he needed to do. The flashlights were on as they headed down into the dark. They chose to fight in broad daylight, why give evil a one up?

* * *

Angel had to be careful at the factory because this place had weak points and could cave in. Hopefully if and when the world ends this place will go with it. Angel had his little light on the crossbow on as he held it up ready to fire. He came up to a hole in the ground but he came prepared with some rope. You over pack for missions like these. Angel grabbed his rope and tied to a led pipe, slung his crossbow behind him and descended down into the dark.

* * *

At the school Buffy, the A-Team and the potentials gathered around the seal and looking at it and were going to attempt to destroy it. Although they knew axes, knives, swords and any kind of weapon really wasn't going to do much but they had to make it believable that they were going to destroy it.

* * *

Angel landed at the bottom and found a narrow cavern of some kind. He held up his crossbow with the little light and knew he was completely alone. Angel reached in his pocket and grabbed a small flare and lit it letting it fall to the ground, it was his breadcrumb to get back. The flares were curtsey of Riley. Angel moved slowly down the narrow way and turned a corner and there it was a church. He looked around the place and saw the marble. Spike must have seen the upside of the church from the basement when he was here.

Angel looked around in the dark and the church hadn't been touched. Just like Michael said it was built then buried. Angel moved through the place slowly ready to fight something. But something was missing. He's not a church going person at all but he's seen enough of them and they don't have raised tombs in the center. Angel took out a second flashlight while slinging the crossbow behind him and started to push the tomb's covering off of it. He didn't want to break it but if it did break then oh well. He managed to slide it and eased down enough so it was propped up on it's side. Angel looked in seeing a steep flight of stairs leading down.

* * *

As the potentials were trying to either break the seal or dig it up Buffy watched. Something was going to come down here sooner or later. She felt something though but it wasn't the Bringers or even Caleb. She knew who was coming.

"Guys!" Buffy yelled and that got everyone's attention. Buffy backed into the group and a man appeared to them. "Cruciate," The man smiled and nodded.

"And what might you be doing?" He asked but some how Buffy knew this was going to happen. Cruciate then turned around seeing Michael behind him. "You were cast out." Cruciate stated but Michael threw a punch to Cruciate. The demon could flee from the body if it needed to but not to day. Buffy grabbed the body and shoved him to the seal.

"Wasn't counting on this but I like it." Buffy added as she felt the man fighting against her. Buffy held Cruciate down as Giles took out a small Bible and began to read.

"You!" Cruciate yelled to Buffy.

"Yeah, me," Buffy smiled.

"Sending me back to Hell isn't going to stop the end." Cruciate warned.

"I know, but I just want to see what happens." Buffy didn't care as Giles went on.

* * *

Angel found the bottom of the stairs and he no longer needed a flashlight as there were torches all around him. Angel looked around and then saw a shadow and walked over to it. It was a statue and he recognized it from his dream. It was the Beast. He stared at it for a moment getting a slight chill. It's strange to know he faced this thing before and he might have to face it again. Angel took a step back and saw another narrow way with the torches leading into it. Angel held up his crossbow as he walked in and came into another room and saw something.

* * *

Down in the school basement Cruciate was fighting to stay in the man's body and not be cast back into the Hell. Giles and Michael continued to read the rite as Buffy held down her torturer on the seal. She had help though with Spike. This was unexpected but somehow they knew Cruciate would show because he was protecting the seal. It wasn't the final seal but it was probably the most important.

Angel walked up to the stone and saw what looked like an ax embed in the rock. Who ever was digging it had stopped because it looked like it was trying to be pulled from the rock. Angel walked to looking at the strange weapon. It was an ax but at the end of the handle there was stake. And he felt it calling to him. Angel reached out and grabbed it and lifted it out of the rock.

"I was hoping you weren't going to find it but then again I couldn't get it out myself." Angel turned around seeing Caleb standing there. "Now hand it over." Caleb demanded.

"Here, hold it." Angel tossed the axe to Caleb and Caleb caught it and Angel kicked him. Caleb lost control of the axe and Angel took it back from him. Caleb stood up but didn't move. He stood there as if something was caught his attention. What Angel didn't see was the First whispering to Caleb.

"You bastards!" Caleb yelled and started to run. Angel had to run after him but when he got to the other part of the church Caleb was gone. He had a feeling though that his group was in trouble. Angel would have to crawl out of this place and it would take sometime.

* * *

Cruciate let out a scream as if something was killing him and then he went quiet. But the school shook a little for a moment. Everyone looked around and looked down at the man as he was passed out.

"Did we do it?" Andrew asked and Buffy nodded slowly.

"I think so." But there was no time to celebrate. "We need to get out of here now." Everyone gathered up and a few of the potentials grabbed the limp man as they went to leave the basement.

* * *

Angel managed to get out of the factory and ran to his car but his run came to a stop. He looked at his car and someone not only keyed it but the windshield was smashed.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he walked over to the car. There were not just key marks but dents too. Some one was kind enough to key a note on the car too. "Alright, I'm really pissed, it's on."

* * *

The team made it to the front doors but then stopped seeing some Bringers on their way. They started to back away but when they started to go a different direction they saw Caleb.

"What did you do to him?" Caleb asked and the team went down a hallway. They can fight off the Bringers but maybe not Caleb. They had to follow Dawn and Xander as these two knew they way through the school. They made it back to the front area hoping the Bringers were already gone but they turned down the hallway and saw the Bringers were already down the hall.

"I hope Angel is doing better than us." Xander muttered just then though a black Mustang crashed through the glass doors killing some of the Bringers and stopping the others. Angel backed out and the team ran through the doors as Angel swerved to face forwards. Buffy then saw the car and was in shocked.

"What happened to your car?" She asked because the damage done was not because he rammed it into the glass. The rest of the team ran to their cars and got in to get away.

"I have score to settle but right now we gotta go." Angel answered as Buffy and Dawn got in and everyone else got to their vehicles and took off. Buffy looked behind them seeing the Bringers running after them but they were getting smaller and smaller. It wasn't over though. Just then Dawn held up the axe that was in the backseat.

"What's this?" She asked.

* * *

Caleb stood there and saw the taillights disappear into the night.

"Don't worry," It was the First as he stood next to Caleb. "He'll come back with it." He assured Caleb.

"What about Cruciate?" Caleb asked looking to the First.

"He's back in Hell." The First sounded a little upset. "His work is done though well enough at least, we'll get by. Besides he was getting cocky, never get cocky." Caleb nodded trusting the First as they stood there for a moment longer. The fight was on for sure.

_**Three more chapters to go. I'll post the next one soon like in a day or so. While you wait here's a sneak peek. Hope you're enjoying this and once more thanks for the comments and reviews. You guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 26 Here We Are_

_Caleb was pacing back and forth while the First in Angel's form stood there watching him. _

"_You might be able to dig yourself into Hell if you keep pacing like that." The First commented and Caleb stopped pacing and glared at his master._

"_He has the weapon." Caleb stated in some fear. _

"_Calm down." The First demanded as he was calm._

"_I'm calm. You should see me when I get angry." Caleb stated and continued to pace again. _

"_He's __powerful right now. And you're weak." The First went on and Caleb wasn't liking what he was hearing at all. _

"_You know, all of a sudden, I'm getting less calm." And he continued to pace. _

"_Face it." The First demanded and Caleb stopped pacing and faced his master. _

"_Ok, let's do it." And Caleb seemed to brace himself but the First continued to stand there. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" The First asked._

"_I'm your true vessel, we merge and I can take onto the plains of the earth." Caleb explained. _

"_Once I give you the power not only will become a God, you can no longer be yourself." The First seemed to be giving him a chance to back away. _

"_Make me a God." Caleb answered and the First nodded and walked closer to Caleb. The preacher held his hands out, closing his eyes and was ready. The First then changed his form to its true demonic apparition of huge beast with two horns, glowing red eyes and long nails on its hands. It growled as it lunged to Caleb. "I am thy humble servant." He felt something hit him and he stopped breathing. Caleb fell to the ground and was out cold. He wasn't breathing as he laid there. Just then he took in a deep breath and sat up._

_But he looked a little different. His eyes were black and he felt stronger. "And I am ready serve thee." His voice was deeper with a more ragged tone. Caleb stood up and was ready. _


	26. Here We Are

**Chapter 26 Here We Are**

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I am the last man home.  
I'll be the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
You've got a killer stare.  
Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
He better say his prayers._

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
_But baby it's a jungle out there_  
_The one's you counted on are all but gone_  
_Baby it's a jungle out there._

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._  
_I am the last man stand survivor_  
_I'll be the last man home._

_I wish you would try and look_  
_a little more excited,_  
_Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home.  
I am the last man stand survivor  
I'll be the last man home._

_You found yourself a new sensation  
But baby it's a jungle out there  
The one's you counted on are all but gone  
Baby it's a jungle out there._

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

The potentials remained outside of the study while the rest of the A-Team were inside. The half axe, half stake looking weapon was on the table while the group was gathered around it. It was a strange looking weapon and it was red like it wanted to be noticed.

"Ok…so…it's what?" Xander asked breaking the silence.

"I think it's maybe some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb want it real bad." Angel answered as he reached for the weapon liking the weight of it. It was perfectly balanced in his grip. It's strange that it was balanced so well because half appeared to be steel and the other wood. Just then Willow started to giggle.

"So it's true. Scythe matters." She was still giggling as she nudged Giles. Giles looked away as if he was completely done. But it made everyone smile just a little.

"And, ignoring that," Giles then stepped closer to Angel and the slayer handed the weapon to Giles. The Watcher held it looking at it and liked what he saw. "I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious."

"Kills strong bodies three ways." Buffy added looking at the weapon.

"And you say you sense something when you hold it?" Willow asked as Giles handed the weapon back to Angel. He wasn't sure though…maybe because it was something different he liked it.

"Not much," Angel answered and then twirled the weapon to get a good feel. "But it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it." Angel finished as Giles continued to study the weapon while it was in the slayer's hands.

"In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical." Giles pointed out, he can always point out the mystical things in the world because either they look weird or it's shiny.

"Yeah, figures since he King Arthured it out of the stone." Buffy added while standing there.

"So maybe it's like some kind of traditional slayer weapon?" Cordelia asked because of the look it plays right into what a slayer would need.

"I can't imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it." Giles was implying he's never come across something like this in his studies. He knows so much about slayers that this would have gone unnoticed.

"There's a lot that we haven't heard or read before." Michael added meaning this was a secret even for him.

"Well, the good guys are not traditionally known for their communication skills." Buffy stated meaning it always seemed like they were out of the loop until the very end. It never fails.

"Right," Giles agreed and then sat down at the table. The new thing to do is to figure out what this weapon is for, where a came from and how to use it. "Um... any chance that it might be something other than a tool for killing things?"

"Trimming hedges?" Xander asked and Cordelia pushed him.

"The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone." Angel went on to explain. "It's not just a tool, it's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name?" The team all agreed.

"I don't know, a credit report?" Buffy added another way to track down information but the look she got from Giles and she shrugged. "Hey, in this day and age."

"Just find out fast." Angel made the goal clear.

"We'll start work immediately." Giles stood up.

"I'll see if I can tap into my resources from the Powers," Michael found his way to help.

"I thought you were kicked out of the Frat House?" Xander asked and Michael looked to him.

"I still have connections." Michael answered.

"We'll find out everything there is to know." Willow insisted and Angel nodded.

"Good, because right now, that thing's all we've got going for us." Angel knew crunch time was just around the corner. The team started to leave the study to but Faith remained there looking at the weapon. Angel then held it out to her and Buffy saw the moment and decided to wait and see what could happen. Faith took the weapon from Angel and held it in her hands and smiled.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"Damn, and damn, that's something." And like Angel, Faith twirled it getting the feel for it.

"I know." Angel agreed because he felt it too.

"It's old." Faith continued to hold it in her hands "It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine." She then looked to Angel and held it out to him "I guess that means it's yours." She was handing it back to Angel.

"It belongs to the slayer." Angel reminded her as he took it back.

"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you." Faith then folded her arms across her chest. Angel then sat on the table letting out a sigh.

"I honestly don't know." He answered meaning is there really a _'slayer in charge?' _"Does it matter?" He asked and Faith shrugged.

"It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead." Faith answered. "You came first here in Sunnydale so, it's you." Faith sounded a little down.

"Faith," Angel knew what Faith had done in the past still haunts her. "It wasn't your fault." And the second slayer looked to Angel.

"I killed people, I went evil and part of me feels like I'm still there, like I can fall off the wagon." She was being honest and sighed. "I'm really not looking for forgiveness, not today at least."

"You're not?" Angel asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Faith asked and she paced a little. "I blew it."

"You didn't blow it." Angel was trying and Faith shook her head.

"Tell that to…Finch…the girl at the hospital…" Faith trailed off. "We had a chance Angel, two slayers fighting the fight." Angel could see her eyes wanting to turn glassy. "I screwed that up over something stupid." She let out another big sigh. "People died because of me."

"People die." Angel stated as Buffy continued to stand in the corner watching the moment knowing this was needed. "I've lost people. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. Jenny, Buffy, Tara, Oz, Wes, Gunn, Lorne, Victoria, Doyle." Angel paused thinking about those he's lost in battle. He didn't name his mother because she did not die in battle but from sickness. "It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death, needless, stupid death. It feels like the good ones go first."

"So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner." Faith went on. "No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than..." She went silent. Buffy could relate to Faith on this note. She too was a loner because if you form attachments it hurts even more than being alone. "Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. You have it all." Faith finished.

"Maybe," Angel continued to sit there. "I love my friends, they're my family and all I have. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a slayer. I will lose them and I have lost some. And the pain only gets worse because I remain. But I still fight." Angel finished and Faith nodded and walked over to the table and sat next to Angel.

"There's only supposed to be one of us." She went on. "Actually just one girl come to think of it. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together." She added and Angel agreed.

"Also, you went evil and were killing people." Angel added and Faith nodded owing up to that.

"Good point, also a factor." She had a little smile.

"But you're right. I mean... I guess everyone's alone. But being a slayer? There's a burden we can't share." Angel went on.

"And no one else can feel it." Now they were sharing common ground and it was a rather peaceful moment between them. This should have happened years ago but at least it was happening. "Thank God I'm a hot chick with superpowers." Sweet moments can only last so long though. Angel nodded to that.

"Takes the edge off?" He asked and Faith nodded.

"Comforting." Faith answered and Angel nodded.

"Let's get to work." Angel stated and they both got off the table.

"Right." And the two slayers began to leave the study.

* * *

Angel was outside working on his car. Evil had bashed the windshield so there was a nice spider web crack in it. Plus they keyed it. Angel did think about that for a moment though, the First and it's minions are great and powerful and to show it they keyed his car. It made Angel smile a little but he knew there was no point in trying to fix it. He knew deep down the car wasn't going to make it out. Another solider was going to go. Angel just stood there looking at the car as Xander came outside.

"So…she gonna to live?" Xander asked as he stood next to Angel.

"For now," Angel answered.

"Why the car? What did the car ever do?" Xander asked.

"Pure evil." Angel answered and they continued to stand there. This wasn't about the car though.

"We're not going to make it are we?" Xander asked and Angel wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to say yes and give any false hope. But then again if he said no then he was admitting to defeat. "You have changed the future at least according to the dream. You were dead in the dream so it all fell apart. L.A. is gone so in theory the Beast isn't going to rise, Cruciate is in hell, which by the way wish you could have seen it. It's all changed."

"The Beast can still rise." Angel stated. "What happened in the dream can still happen just in a different way." Xander nodded knowing what he meant.

"I just want to be there with you in the end." Xander declared. "I started this with you and even if we go to Hell, I want to be there." Angel looked to Xander's one eye knowing what he wanted. They've made it this far and it was going to end with them trying to save the world one last time.

"Just don't break one of the good lamps when you pick up a sword and only see half the room." Angel added as he started to head back to the mansion.

"Hey," Xander scoffed.

"Yeah, we're going to die." Angel put in as they walked together and Xander shrugged.

"Well, if you die I'll just bring you back to life." Xander added as they walked together.

* * *

Inside the mansion Willow and Giles were researching the newfound weapon. Willow had her laptop open while Giles had the books open. Willow decided to look up the factory since that's where it was found. Angel said there was a church before he went underground. It was much like the high school where there was a church under the school over the Hell Mouth.

"Ok," Willow spoke up. "So it's not the whole piece of the puzzle but it makes sense sort of. The church Angel found was built as a monastery but it was never put in business…just built and then no record." Giles looked up. "There's a vague mention of two monasteries built here in Sunnydale, the other probably being under the school. So two places just buried."

"It's believed that something holy like a church placed over something evil could contain it. By burying it, it ensures no one will open the evil." Giles finished. "Does it say what the monastery was built over at the factory?" They knew why the one at the school was built. Willow shrugged. "It's older than that. It's pre-Christian." Giles added. "Meaning something else was there and the Christian world believed it needed to be buried."

Willow nodded and started to read further. It was going to be hard to find information most likely because there was never any true records.

"Ok, I found reference to stories the monks used to tell about something older. Uh, like, some kind of pagan temple." Willow wasn't sure and Giles looked up to her. He was trying to think what was in these parts prior to Britain coming here.

"Native American?" He asked and Willow shook her head.

"No. I don't know." Willow was getting very frustrated now and she let out a cleansing breath. "Ok, maybe we're just going about this the wrong way." She was refocusing and started to type in something. She decided to look up the topic of axes themselves and a site popped up titled _'History of the Axe.'_

"Maybe we should research the weapon itself." Willow announced as that was a good start. "Like...look." She pointed to the screen and Giles came over to see. "Maybe it's the Axe of Dekeron, said to have been forged in Hell itself. Lost since the Children's Crusade, where it was said to have killed…" She trailed off "Oh, children. I hope that's not it."

"Well, I have reference to the Sword of Moskva, the, uh...Reaper of the Tigris—how are we supposed to narrow this down?" He was just as tired and frustrated too. "The illustrations are never clear enough." Giles then went to sit back down at the table, took off his glasses and lightly tossed them on the table while rubbing his tired eyes. "Oh, damn, we're running out of time. We really haven't got anything useful."

Willow looked to the weapon as it sat on the table. She got up and took it into her hands and held it. "Do you sense any of the power that Angel spoke about?" Willow then closed her eyes trying to find something. She then opened her eyes and shook her head no.

"Must be a slayer thing." She answered and placed the weapon back down.

"Tapping into magics might help with that." Giles suggested and Willow glared at him.

"Maybe," Willow looked to the weapon "But, if Caleb wants this thing, it must be pretty dangerous. And tapping into that... "

"Willow, you could do it without endangering yourself." Giles believed in her but after last year she has become very insecure about her magic.

"If I tried something big, I'd change. And then it's all black hair and veins and lightning bolts. I can hardly do a locator spell without getting dark roots." She still feels the darkness in her these days.

"And if it was necessary?" Giles asked and she knew he would drop that question.

"Honestly?" Willow was asking herself not Giles. "I don't know." She then went back to the computer and Giles continued to sit there and sighed.

"Do what you can. That's all any of us can do." Knowing using magic might be out of the loop on this one. Willow nodded as she continued to look. She let out yet another frustrating sigh as she continued to scroll down the screen.

"None of these sound right. I mean, look. Here's one that's just _"m"_ question mark. What the heck is that?" She asked but Giles' attention was grabbed as he sat up.

"Let me see." He walked over to the computer and looked at the symbol. "It's not a question mark. It's the international phonetics alphabet symbol for glottal stop." He explained and Willow nodded but she was confused.

"A what?" She asked as Giles pulled up a chair and sat next to her. At least they found something interesting.

"It's sort of a gulping noise." He answered somewhat absent mindedly as he continued to look at the screen. "I'm...remembering something here. Um... Ah, hieroglyphs. Hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know."

"Sure, yes, absolutely." Willow agreed although she didn't actually know. Giles sat there thinking as he rubbed his forehead.

""_M" _plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that's commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe. It's in thousands of carvings in Egypt, throughout the ancient world." Giles then let a small smile take over. It wasn't the answer but it was something.

"Carvings like you'd have on a pagan temple?" Willow asked and now they were getting somewhere.

"Go back." He started. "See what else we can find out about this buried temple." Willow nodded and he got up walking to the table and picked up the weapon. "The scythe is a symbol of death. Let's see where these pagans buried their dead."

* * *

Caleb was pacing back and forth while the First in Angel's form stood there watching him.

"You might be able to dig yourself into Hell if you keep pacing like that." The First commented and Caleb stopped pacing and glared at his master.

"He has the weapon." Caleb stated in some fear.

"Calm down." The First demanded as he was calm.

"I'm calm. You should see me when I get angry." Caleb stated and continued to pace again.

"He's powerful right now. And you're weak." The First went on and Caleb wasn't liking what he was hearing at all.

"You know, all of a sudden, I'm getting less calm." And he continued to pace.

"Face it." The First demanded and Caleb stopped pacing and faced his master.

"Ok, let's do it." And Caleb seemed to brace himself but the First continued to stand there.

"Are you sure you want this?" The First asked.

"I'm your true vessel, we merge and I can take onto the plains of the earth." Caleb explained.

"Once I give you the power not only will become a God, you can no longer be yourself." The First seemed to be giving him a chance to back away.

"Make me a God." Caleb answered and the First nodded and walked closer to Caleb. The preacher held his hands out, closing his eyes and was ready. The First then changed his form to its true demonic apparition of huge beast with two horns, glowing red eyes and long nails on its hands. It growled as it lunged to Caleb. "I am thy humble servant." He felt something hit him and he stopped breathing. Caleb fell to the ground and was out cold. He wasn't breathing as he laid there. Just then he took in a deep breath and sat up.

But he looked a little different. His eyes were black and he felt stronger. "And I am ready serve thee." His voice was deeper with a more ragged tone. Caleb stood up and was ready.

* * *

Angel sat alone for a moment on the back porch of the mansion. The sun was about to set and everything was calm. This was the calm before the storm before everything went boom. As he sat in the rocking chair with the scythe next to him he was trying not to think. He wanted to go into this calmly. He just wanted to enjoy the little bit of peace as the final hints of the sun disappeared. Angel stood up and grabbed the scythe and headed around to the side of the mansion. He didn't tell anyone where he was going because his team was the second front if this failed.

* * *

Angel made back to the factory and knew he was going to go head to head with Caleb. He's done it before. Angel made it to the church looking around as the place was more lit this time. Something or someone was waiting for him. Just then he heard what sounded like a whisper and turned around. He walked towards it and found an old wooden door. He had the scythe ready as he opened the door and took a step back when someone came out. But it wasn't Caleb, it was an old woman, white hair, white dress.

"Angel," The woman greeted him. "I'd forgotten how young you would be." She stated as Angel stood there. "They're all so young." The woman then looked down at herself and then back up to Angel still smiling. "Comes from the waiting." She meant why she was so old. "I see you've found our weapon."

"Who are you?" Angel asked and the woman nodded.

"One of many. Well...time was. Now I'm alone in the world." She answered him. Angel nodded knowing it meant she was old. "I'm as real as you are. Just...well... let me put it this way…I look good for my age. I've been waiting." She then held out her hands and Angel gave her the scythe. He wasn't sure why he did but he felt like he could trust her. "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there." She started to admire the scythe as she continued to hold it. "It's a weapon, a scythe, forged in secrecy for one like you." She explained. "We forged it in secrecy and kept it hidden from the Shadow Men," Angel nodded knowing who she was talking about. The Shadow Men were those who made the slayer. "They became the Watchers. And the Watchers watched the slayers. But we were watching them."

"You're a guardian? Like one of the Powers that Be?" Angel asked.

"They guard the plains of existence we guard the plains on which we stand." The woman answered. "We forged this so long ago. It was placed here to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the Earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town, and now there was you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"I don't understand. How is it possible that we didn't know any of this?" Angel asked.

"We hid too. We had to until now. We're the last surprise." She answered.

"Does this mean I can win?" Angel asked.

"That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon." She then handed the scythe back to Angel. "Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near." Just then the woman's head cocked violently and it crack. Angel took a step back as the woman's body fell and Caleb was standing there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near... or here?" He asked as Angel continued to step backwards. But then he stopped and stood there and Caleb chuckled but his voice was different, Angel picked up on it. Something was different.

"So, here we are," Angel declared and Caleb opened up his arms and Angel nodded.

"This fight will go down to the-last-man-standing." Caleb growled and Angel twirled the scythe.

"Standing right here." The slayer wasn't going to run and Caleb charged at him.

Angel swung the scythe at Caleb's head, but he ducked and threw him against the wall. He kicked Angel into the air and punched him in the stomach before he fell to the ground again. Angel realized the First was now in Caleb, the vessel was here. Caleb or now the First kicked Angel in the head and grabbed the scythe, but Angel kicked it out of First's hands and into the air. Angel grabbed the scythe and kicked the First to the floor. He went to stab him with the stake-end of the scythe, but the First stops Angel from plunging it into his chest. The First laughs and pushes Angel away, taking the scythe away from him and throwing it to the ground as he walked toward Angel. He then punched Angel repeatedly until he falls to the floor.

"Feels good to walk and it's going to feel better when I ram this into your chest." The First boasted. Angel charged toward the First, but he deflected Angel and throws him to the ground. Angel kicked the First but he picked Angel up and swings his body into the stone wall so hard that wall cracks open. Angel fell to the ground and the First picked up the scythe. "I'm about to beat the slayer." The First sounded proud.

"But you haven't fought me." A voice rang out and the First turned around and Buffy punched him. The First lost control of his footing and the scythe. Buffy reached for the scythe and picked it up.

"Only a slayer can wield it." The First stated and Buffy nodded.

"I have potential." She added and the First charged at her. Buffy and the First began to fight. The First threw a punch and Buffy ducked and went to use the scythe as shield. The First grabbed the scythe and managed to take it away from Buffy and punched her, sending her stumbling across the room. The First then pointed the stake-end of the scythe at Buffy and charged toward her, with her back against the wall, but he missed, lodging the scythe in the stonewall. Buffy pulls the scythe out of the wall and kicks the First away from her.

Buffy swings the scythe at the First and he backs away only he backed right into Angel and Angel threw him to the ground. The First stood up with his eyes black and growling.

"You ready to finish this!" The First asked and Buffy tossed the scythe to Angel and he twirled it.

"Born ready." Angel muttered and held the scythe up. The First charged to Angel. The slayer spun to avoid the dodge but used the scythe and the axe part was embedded into the First's stomach. Angel then ripped the scythe out as the First tumbled to the ground. Angel stood over the First with the scythe propped on his shoulder. "I told you before to remember this face." The First growled as Buffy looked down at the body as the vessel was bleeding out. The body will die but not the First.

"I should have killed you along time ago." The First hissed and Angel nodded.

"Yeah, you should have." Angel then gripped the scythe. "But you didn't." He then slammed down the scythe and the blade split the head wide opened. The vessel was gone and Angel pulled the scythe back up to him. Buffy continued to look at the body and then looked up to Angel.

"That was kind of hot." She added.

"Thanks." He accepted the comment. "Were you following me?" He asked.

"No, just a nice night for a walk." Buffy answered but yes she followed him. "We should probably go," Buffy looked around the place. "The air just got cooler." Angel nodded and the two began to leave as Angel took one more look back to the body. The vessel was gone but this wasn't over yet.

_**Two more chapters to go. No sneak peeks though because it's fun to make you all wait for the end. But I'll give you the title of the next chapter. Thanks for reading, commenting and sticking this out. The end is almost here. You readers are awesome.**_

_Chapter 27 Two Minutes to Midnight_


	27. Two Minutes to Midnight

**Chapter 27 Two Minutes to Midnight**

_**A/N: Second to the last chapter of the entire story. Enjoy. **_

_That's great, it starts with an earthquake  
Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid_

_Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn_  
_World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs_  
_Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength_  
_The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height_  
_Wire in a fire, represent the seven games_  
_And a government for hire and a combat site_  
_Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck_

_Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped_  
_Look at that low plane, fine, then_  
_Uh-oh, overflow, population, common group_  
_But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself_  
_World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed_  
_Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right_  
_You vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light_  
_Feeling pretty psyched_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine_

_Six o'clock, TV hour, don't get caught in foreign tower_  
_Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn_  
_Lock him in uniform, book burning, bloodletting_  
_Every motive escalate, automotive incinerate_  
_Light a candle, light a motive, step down, step down_  
_Watch your heel crush, crush, uh-oh_  
_This means no fear, cavalier, renegade and steering clear_  
_A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies_  
_Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives, and I decline_

_It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_I feel fine (I feel fine)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_

_The other night I dreamt a nice continental drift divide_  
_Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein_  
_Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce, and Lester Bangs_  
_Birthday party, cheesecake, jellybean, boom_  
_You symbiotic, patriotic, slam but neck, right? Right_

_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)_  
_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)_

_(It's time I had some time alone)_

_It's the end of the World as we Know it (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M_

Angel walked into the mansion followed by Buffy as they headed to the study. Just as Angel entered Dawn stood before him with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes glared at him and the way she stood before meant he was in trouble. She always had that look.

'_Angel has just gotten back from killing some vampires for the night. He has been slaying for a few months now. He snuck back into the apartment but when he turned the corner his little sister stood there. Her arms were folded across her chest, eyes both glaring and judging him. She let out a sigh as Angel stood there. She has no idea what he is now but she knows something is up. She might be eight years old but she was smart. _

"_You should be asleep." Angel whispered to her as she stood there in her princess Belle pajamas. _

"_So should you." She added and Angel couldn't argue that. "I won't tell mom." She gave him some reassurance mostly because the divorce was heating up and if Joyce found out Angel was sneaking out at night and returning at one and two in the morning it would make things worse. "Can I know?" Her voice was small and innocent as she asked. But Angel couldn't tell his little sister about what he does. Not because she was eight but it was for her protection. _

"_One day," Angel answered and walked over to her. Once Angel hit the age of fourteen he grew like a weed and while he stands nearly five feet and eight inches and is still getting taller, Dawn was still small. Angel got down to one knee so they could be more eye to eye level. "I'll tell you one day, I promise." Dawn nodded knowing he will tell her when he feels she's ready to know. So she did what she could do and leaned in for a hug.'_

Now a much older and wiser Dawn walked up to Angel. He still towered over her and always will but that won't stop her. She kicked Angel in the shin and it was hard enough he felt it and it stung a bit.

"Ow," Angel grunted and looked to Dawn. "What was that for?"

"Dumb ass," Dawn muttered in an answer. Angel then looked over to Xander who sat at the table. In the room with him was Anya, Giles and Willow.

"Don't look at me, this is an O'Brien thing and it's all very violent." Xander counted himself out of the fight. Angel then continued to walk towards the study.

"If mom was still around I would have told her you snuck out." Dawn added as her brother walked passed her.

"Yeah, and I would have told her you've been stealing the cookies at night." Angel countered the argument and Dawn continued to glare at her brother. Buffy walked up next to Dawn putting her arm around her now sister-in-law and they both walked into the study.

"Did you find out anything about the scythe?" Willow asked as Angel stood at the table.

"It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher." Buffy answered and everyone looked Angel making sure they understood Buffy. She can have a way with words.

"Caleb?" Giles asked making sure he heard right.

"He's dead." Angel answered and there was a huge sigh of relief in the room.

"All right!" Willow cheered with a big smile.

"He had that coming." Anya put her two cents in sounding proud.

"Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited." Xander jumped in but everyone got silent looking to him. He then cleared his throat. "Sometimes I shouldn't say words." Angel nodded to that.

* * *

Spike was out at the back porch as he took a drag from a cigarette and then blew out the smoke. Angel went to join the vampire as the night was so quiet. There was nothing out here anymore. The trees that should be so green because of the coming summer were almost bare and dying. The air wasn't warm but still with a cold chill.

"Wish killing the preacher would be then end of it." Spike broke such a silence. "I take it you just pissed off Hell entirely."

"Wouldn't be right if I didn't." Angel added and then reached for his pocket taking out the emulate from L.A. Spike then looked to it. "It's meant to worn by someone with a soul but more powerful than man."

"Buffy should have it." Spike went to pawn it off.

"Spike," Angel sighed. "I'm giving you a chance at something." The slayer looked to a mortal enemy. "You have the power to do real good in this world. And I've seen the lowest of people and they've come back. Buffy, Faith, Willow…me." Angel then held out the necklace. "It's your turn." Spike looked to the emulate and with some hesitation he held out his hand and Angel gave it to him. "Besides…you saved the world once even for a selfish reason." Angel reminded him.

"Good times." Spike answered as he took another drag. "What's the game plan?" But Angel wasn't sure at the moment.

* * *

The sun rose for another day but the morning seemed so hazy. The mansion was in full swing of prepping for war. No one really knew when it was coming but you can feel it though. The place was being broken down; the vehicles were getting packed. Maybe it was time to leave Sunnydale and fight elsewhere. With Caleb gone Hell was probably a little chaotic without the First being able to walk physically. It can however find a new body but with the Beast still capable of rising the war was far from over. It was really about fighting the Beast now as it was to still lead Hell onto earth.

Angel at one point was helping pack up but now he sat at the little desk in his room with a photo album. It was old and it was of him and Dawn growing up. His mother and father were in it and they all looked happy. They had no idea what was to come so long ago. Angel turned the page seeing himself standing holding a lunch box with his backpack on. It was the first day of school picture and Dawn was next to him also with a backpack and lunch box. She was starting kindergarten. She looked so small and with her hair up sitting at the top of her head with the strands standing up she looked so cute.

"She looks like an above ground radish." A voice commented and Angel looked up seeing Buffy standing next to him. Angel smiled a little. Buffy sat down on his lap since there was only one chair. She started to look at the album while Angel turned the page. Buffy saw a picture of Angel sitting on the ground holding Dawn in his lap with what looked like unwrapped presents around them.

"Oh here," Angel started to go backwards in the album. "You'll find this funny," Angel then found the picture and Buffy smiled big.

"That's you're mom?" She asked and Angel nodded. Joyce had the big eighties teased out hair with the bangs and wearing the shoulder padded jacket. She had the bold red lipstick and hooped earrings. In her arms was a very young Angel. "Wow,"

"Nothing like the eighties." Angel added and Buffy looked to her now husband. It was strange to think that they were actually married these days.

"I don't have a picture of my mom." Buffy stated but Angel has seen her. When he was in heaven Angel met Buffy's mother and Buffy looks so much like her. Buffy then looked back to the album and flipped a page seeing the family of three before Dawn was born. She couldn't believe Angel was so small back then. "Well take this with." Buffy knew they needed this.

"I thought killing Caleb would make things feel different." Angel meant that it felt like nothing changed. The world was still on the verge of ending. The slayer has for the most part felt like he has run out of ideas. Maybe the world wasn't meant to be saved this time. Maybe they were meant to survive the onslaught.

"If only the potentials were able to have the power to fight." Buffy stated and Angel looked to her. "Like, a whole army of slayers, not just potential slayers." She then looked to Angel as he was starring at her. "What?"

"You're a genius," He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"What did I say?" She asked as Angel stood up.

"We've had this army sitting here…we just need to activate it." Angel answered. "It was never about killing potentials to keep a slayer from rising," It was all coming together for Angel. "It was keeping us from being an army."

"Great…but how do activate the potentials?" Buffy asked and Angel remembered the words from the old woman he spoke to.

"Use it wisely." Angel more or less said to himself. But Buffy looked so lost.

"Are you seeing spots now too?" Maybe her new husband was losing it. But Angel didn't answer and took Buffy's hand as they left the room.

* * *

Angel stood in the middle of the study with the rest of his team sitting around him. He just laid out the plan and everyone was completely silent for a moment. Angel looked around wanting know their opinions.

"So…what do you think?" Angel decided to get the ideas rolling.

"That depends," Xander was going to bite on this. "Are you in any way I don't know…kidding?" Meaning that's how Xander felt.

"You don't like the idea?" Angel asked feeling a little down. This was all he had left now.

"It's pretty radical, Angel." Faith commented as she sat there. "There's probably not much of a crazier plan."

"We attack Hell with humus." Willow threw out there and Faith looked to her and the witch shrugged. Cordelia couldn't help but have a small smile crack.

"I stand corrected." Faith stated.

"Trying to keep the prospective." Willow meant that no this was not the craziest plan but it was up there.

"It's a lot more than that." Giles spoke as he cleaned his glasses. "Angel, what you said, it…it flies in the face of everything we've ever…every generation has ever done in the fight against evil." The Watcher explained. Angel nodded in defeat knowing this was going to get shot down. But then as Giles placed his glasses back on he smiled. "I think it's bloody brilliant." Angel then let a smile grow a little.

"You mean that?" Angel asked and Giles nodded but Willow looked around in a panic.

"Whoa, hey," Willow now stepped in looking around still needing to keep the perspective in place. "Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off." She explained herself.

"It is beaucoup d'mojo." Faith added and Michael looked to her with some confusion as he never heard that word before.

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done." Willow went on. "It's a total loss of control ever more so when I tried to kill Andrew and that wasn't even a loss of control."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it." Angel assured the witch but Willow was still not onboard with the idea.

"I…I'm not sure that I'm stable enough." She was still afraid of losing herself and becoming the evil she once was.

"You can do this, Willow." Giles continued to assure her. "We'll get the Coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help." Angel nodded as the plan was unfolding.

"This is a plan but it all rides on the idea that the weapon and some how activate all potential slayers, there's no proof." Michael added.

"I'm leaning to the humus attack." Xander stated and Willow nodded in agreement.

"Hell will never see that one coming." Cordelia added.

"This plan also rides on the idea of the potentials wanting to be a slayer." Giles pointed out looking to Angel. Dawn then raised her hand.

"I want to be a slayer." Dawn spoke up.

"Besides you." Giles meant Dawn's words didn't count but then Buffy rose her hand.

"I want to be a slayer and a vampire, how awesome would that be?" Buffy defend Dawn.

"I mean as a whole." Giles explained himself. "If this actually works then all the girls that are potentials out there will be a slayer and they will not have a choice."

"Because I had a choice." Angel stepped back into the conversion. "Because Faith had a choice." Angel looked around the room. "I'm not going to do it just to do it. I'm going to offer them the choice to be a slayer because I never had it; Faith never had it. It's about freewill right?" There was no way to argue that statement.

"So," Xander decided to give one final thought to the insane plan. "Knowing we're going to die, small chance of success…what the hell are we waiting?" And it meant to the A-Team let's do it.

* * *

The living room was filled up with the potentials now as it was time to introduce the insane idea. The A-Team stood behind Angel while the slayer looked around to the girls before him. So how was he going to propose this idea? Would they go for it?

"I hate this." Angel started and everyone looked to him. "I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it." And it was all true because so much had been lost and so many have suffered. "I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been."

The room was quiet as everyone listen to him. "But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now." The potentials started to look around at each other but the A-Team remained silent behind him. "Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hell Mouth, and I'm finishing this once and fucking for all."

The small side conversions started amongst the potentials and rightfully so. "Right now you're asking yourself," The room's noise died down. " 'What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?'" Angel looked around the room. "It's true none of you have the power that Faith and I do." If this was supposed to be that uplifting speech it was about to fail…well only for a moment. "So here's the part where you make a choice."

The girls looked around at each other a little confused. "I'm giving you a choice because I didn't have one." Angel looked around. "What if you could have that power...now?" He asked and the whole demeanor of the room changed. "In every generation, one slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men." Angel agreed to that but then point to Willow.

"This woman is more powerful than all of them combined." Willow did a nervous smile not wanting Angel to hyper her up. "So I say we change the rule. I say my power is yours, it's ours." The potentials all sat there in both silence yet smiles started to grow.

"How about this," Angel continued. "From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power…who could stand up will stand up. Slayers, all of us." That was the idea and while as insane as it sounds…what other choices they have. The room fell silent and Buffy decided to add one more thing, something she had said to Faith once and it applied now more than ever.

"We make it through this by standing together." Buffy started. "This world is always changing but we can change it for the better. We can change but still keep our humanity. And it's always been about the choice…about life and death. It's about how you live and how you die. Nothing can take that away, so what will your choice be?" Buffy finished because she had made her choice a long time ago. Before the group of potential slayers were a group of people all different but all have made their choice.

"We're all going to die." Angel stood next to Buffy. He was going to be honest. "Just like Buffy said, this was always about life and death, about the choices. It was never about how many vampires were killed or demons destroyed. It was about what we risk our lives for that was the only choice. It was about how you lived in this world so when you died your choices mattered." Angel looked around to everyone in the room making the situation very clear and what they were about to face. "Not all of us will make it, some of us who should be here aren't." Cordelia bowed her head slightly feeling the threat of tears. Willow as well stood there starring off. Oz and Doyle should be here. Tara should still be here. "The choice is how do you want to meet it? You want to meet it on your feet or your knees?"

It was a huge decision to make and not a lot of time to make it. "Regardless of your choices, this might be our last night on earth, be with each other as friends." Angel finished and it was time to do nothing right now. "In the morning you guys can declare what you want." And with that Angel left the room as the A-Team filed out.

* * *

So what do you do on your last night on the earth? The potentials needed to talk about their decision and they did. It didn't take long though and now everyone was about the mansion. Willow and Cordelia were together talking and reminiscing about high school and Oz and Doyle. Their boyfriends were so weird back then all the way up to their deaths. But they missed them so much. There are times when the both of them can manage not to think about Oz and Doyle, when the war outside is on their minds more than Oz and Doyle.

"They were stupid some times." Cordelia agreed and Willow nodded. "But they were our stupid men."

"Well, you're a seer now because of Doyle." Willow smiled to Cordelia. "He went down fighting to save you and gave you a power…" Willow then paused and Cordelia could tell something was wrong. The witch's eyes turned glassy all of a sudden. "Oz…he didn't do anything…" Willow went quiet looking off into the distance. "He was just standing there smiling at me…" Cordelia scooted closer to Willow pulled her in for an embrace as Willow started to cry. Two people who once had nothing in common seven years ago were now close friends and they shared so much in common now. Tomorrow might be the end but this is was how they were going to spend it, two friends holding each other up because that's what was left.

But tonight is when Willow and Cordelia wished Oz and Doyle were here. But since they were gone, in their memory and honor the girls pulled away and started to laughed and giggled a little. Willow wiped the tears away knowing she had to be strong for tomorrow. Cordelia also wiped a few tears away taking in a deep breath and regain herself. She too had to be ready to fight tomorrow. But they continue to talk about those days that have long passed, the good days that will never be forgotten and those memories will be needed for tomorrow.

* * *

In the dining room at the big table laid out a map. At the table were Giles, Xander, Andrew, Dawn and Anya. Giles held a drink in his hand most likely scotch in the glass as he study the map.

"I'm…I'm…I'm all turned around. You're here?" Giles asked and Xander nodded.

"By the pillar, yeah. I'm protecting this area." Xander waved his hand around the area. It looked like they were gearing up for tomorrow, possibly running scenarios.

"That puts me over by the door." Giles pointed and then looked around. "Demons around the perimeter…Right! I open the door." Giles declared and looked to Andrew who was wearing a red hooded cloak. Andrew then looked to a little book and began to read.

"You go through the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator." Andrew read the scenarios and Giles looked upset and defeat and took a quick sip of his drink.

"Oh, bugger…fine." Giles muttered and then put his drink down on the table. "Fight." He declared his move and picked up dice and rolled it. The dice roll on a number and Andrew smiled.

"Adios to 5 hit points. Trogdor has badly wounded you." Andrew went on and now Giles looked even more upset.

"Well, wait a minute. What about my..." Giles reached for his glasses while pulling out his game card. "Bag of illusions?" He asked and Andrew laughed a little.

"Illusions against a Burninator?" Andrew asked. "Silly, silly British man." Giles then picked up his glass of alcohol and took a rather big gulp.

"I invoke a time flux on Trogdor." Dawn stepped in as she played the game. Andrew sharply turned his head to Dawn not liking the call. They were playing a game of Wizard Master and Andrew was the game controller.

"Step down, girlfriend, you can't just…" Andrew was about to step in but Dawn was already moving on.

"Ninth level sorcerer, and I carry the emerald chalice." Dawn sounded regal as she explained why she can make such a bold move. "Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it." Dawn then began to write down what she did and Andrew just glared at her while Xander sipped his beer with a smile.

"Smack down on Red Riding Hood, this could get ugly." Xander commented and looked to Giles. The Watcher looked baffled as he sat there holding his glass in one hand and letting his head rest in the other.

"Could it possibly get uglier?" He asked and sipped his drink. "I used to be a highly respected Watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily." And then he downed the last bit of his alcohol and sighed. "I just wish I could sleep." It nearing midnight now and the whole mansion should be asleep but no one was.

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?" Dawn asked and then everyone at the table heard snoring and looked towards the noise seeing Anya passed out with her head on the table. Xander smiled and rubbed her back.

"Only the crazy ones." Xander answered and it was time to get back to the game.

* * *

Michael stood outside as his friend Rafael was before him.

"That's the plan?" Rafael asked in shock and Michael nodded. The second Power That Be shrugged. "At least he thought of it…might work…might not."

"We need to try something and…what about the others?" Michael asked.

"I've rallied a few soldiers…the rest however feel this is a lost cause, all the seals are open and the Beast is ready to walk." Rafael answered. "At least the First cannot walk…well for the time being." That was a plus but the Beast can still bring forth Hell without the First unit it finds a new vessel but it can still command.

"You and the others who have joined are the second front." Michael gave the orders and Rafael nodded.

"You just be sure I don't have to use it." Rafael added.

"What if Gabriel finds out?" Michael asked and once more the powerful being shrugged.

"Always wanted to make him mad and kick him off his high horse even for a second." Was Rafael's reasoning for the fight although it wasn't the best reason. The two old friends looked to each other for a moment longer. "Be careful."

"See you soon, hopefully not to soon." Michael said his good bye and turned back towards to the mansion as he heard a set of wings flap away. He turned around slightly seeing that Rafael had disappeared.

* * *

Spike sat in the basement looking at the emulate that he was now wearing. The only thing that is known it's powerful and its meant for a champion. But was Spike a champion? Angel is, he's the slayer that fought against all odds. Buffy is the vampire with a soul that will become human once her fight is over. Dawn is or was a key now turn to a possible slayer. But Spike? He thought what has he done this far to earn that title?

Sure he fights along side the slayer but has the good he's done so far out weigh the bad from the past? They'll find out come tomorrow. Spike dropped the emulate so it hung around him and he lit up a cigarette and heard someone coming down the stairs and he looked up. It was Faith. She probably wanted to stay away from the others, have one last night of peace to herself.

"We can all use a little company love." Spike invited her Faith nodded as she went to sit next to him in his corner. Spike passed her a cigarette and she lit hers up to relax. "Think Angel's plan will work?" Faith shrugged to the question.

"What else is there to do?" Faith asked as she sat there. "If we don't do anything then we lose completely. At least we can put up a fight." Spike nodded in agreement.

"Burn the house down while we're in it." Spike laid out the plan that was going to happen. Most likely the majority of them if this works won't live.

"This is probably our last night on earth." Faith looked over to Spike a little seductively. "How do you want to spend it?" Spike looked to her as she was offering something. He put his cigarette out and Faith followed.

* * *

Angel and Buffy were trying to get some sleep but right now they couldn't. So instead they laid in bed together. One small candle lit the room and it was enough to see each other's faces. They were just talking though much like Willow and Cordelia were, remembering the early days. Buffy was telling him where she had spent the summer after Willow went evil and after they broke up.

"Why France?" Angel asked her.

"My mother was French and I feel more closer to her than my father obviously." Buffy answered. "Elizabeth spent a lot of time in France too, she and Darla." She went on explaining. "I want to take you there when this is over." Angel smiled a little. "I'll take you to Avignon first." Angel smiled on how she pronounced the city with a French accent. "It's gorgeous out there. We'll drive the countryside; see the hills. Then of course we'll go to Paris." That was both Buffy's and Elizabeth's favorite place. "What?"

"I like the accent you have when you speak French, it's cute." Angel answered and she smiled a little bit.

"After Avignon I'll take you to the Champagne Valley where real champagne is made." Buffy went on to talk about the coming adventures they could have. They didn't get a honeymoon so maybe France will be it. "There's endless fields out there. Then Paris. We'll see and climb the Eiffel Tower." Angel will get to see Buffy's past and maybe a little beauty from Elizabeth. "We'll go to the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Palace of Versailles. There's a river out there where on a bridge called the Lover's Bridge. You bring a lock and two people can lock away their love and toss the key away into the river. They called the pad locks used cadnenas d' amour." Angel just listened to what was to come for them. "I'll take you to Italy and we'll go to Rome. We'll go to Venice where the city sits on water." Angel liked this plan and it made it seem like tomorrow wasn't going to be bad.

"I love you." Angel declared. He couldn't say it enough to her especially because what was about to happen. Buffy smiled at him and they leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered to him and they leaned their foreheads together for a moment. Just then something popped into Angel's head.

"Who's going to watch Dawn?" He asked and Buffy started to giggle.

"Giles can. He can take her to London and they can do British stuff together." Buffy answered and Angel nodded in agreement. But they fell silent again. Angel looked to the ticking clock on the wall and it read eleven fifty eight.

"Try to sleep." He insisted but that was going to be hard to do. Buffy got closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest and hopefully the steady beat of his heart would lull her to sleep. Angel held her as he went to kill the light from the candle and the room was now dark.

* * *

Something seemed to wake Buffy although she wasn't completely asleep. She was in that weird place of sleep where you don't know if you're asleep or not. Buffy sat up and Angel was asleep for now. Buffy tossed the covers off of her and walked to the balcony and went outside to dark night. The stars seemed so dim as if they knew what was about to happen. Just then Buffy looked to her left seeing Caleb next to her.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Caleb asked and looked to Buffy but she was un-waivered by him.

"You're not him." She stated and he nodded.

"No, Angel killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army." The First went on boasting on what it still had.

"An army of vampires. However we will…" Buffy was then cut off.

"Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls, don't know the pointy end of a stake." The First stated what they have at the moment and so far his army will win.

"Have you ever considered a cool name?" Buffy turned to the First full. "I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless. How about _'The Taunter?_ Strikes fear in the hear…" Again she was cut off.

"I will overrun this Earth." The First declared. "And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh once more." Buffy nodded to it.

"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you." Buffy stood her ground and the First smiled and rolled it's eyes. But then he looked to the sleeping slayer and Buffy stepped in front of the First telling it if it's a fight it wants now it'll be with her.

"He can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless he's dead. You know the drill." Then the First morphed into Angel. "Into every generation, a slayer is born. One girl, in most cases, in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to…There's that word again. What he is. How he'll die. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?" The First asked. Buffy didn't say anything. "I can save him though…just need one thing. There is one more vessel strong enough for me…" The First then morphed into Buffy or Elizabeth depending on how you see it.

"No." Buffy stated. The First was offering her a chance to keep Angel safe if she gave herself to the First. But then Buffy realized something. The First was coming all the way out here asking for her help and that made Buffy smile a little. "You must be so desperate to come to me." The First then back away. "You're in so much trouble tomorrow."

"You all will die tomorrow." The First was now angry as Buffy stood her ground.

"Get out." Buffy was angry for it to come here like this. The First then disappeared and Buffy looked back inside to the room. But what just happened gave her hope, the First was actually afraid; they could actually win this.

_**That's the second to the last chapter. One more to go. Are you guys excited? Ready for this to final end? No sneak peek and of course at the end of the next chapter I'll do all my thank yous and what not. So hang tight and in the next day or so the end will be here. Thanks for reading, commenting and sticking it out this far. You readers are awesome. **_

_Chapter 28 The World_

_Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you_

_Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most_

_Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_Everybody Wants to Rule the World version by Lorde original song by Tears for Fears _


	28. The World

**Chapter 28 The World**

_**A/N: The end has finally arrived! **_

_Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most_

_Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

_Everybody Wants to Rule the World version by Lorde original song by Tears for Fears _

The sun started its rise in the East as it always had. Sunrises always seem different everyday. The colors form different patterns and layers. Some days start of cold, others warm. Some start with rain, wind or snow. And some days there is no sun just clouds. Today though even with the sun rising it was still dark. The sickness was spreading and the old notion that when society falls it falls hard was happening now. California itself was on the fall and Sunnydale represented what the future holds if the sickness wins.

The earth in this now ghost town was dead; the desert was coming. The trees no longer had the green leaves; they just looked like sticks in the ground. The birds that would chirp in the morning were gone and it was absolute silence everywhere. If the sickness spreads this would be the world. There were no demons to be found in Sunnydale as they were waiting for their ruler to rise. The last standing defense that will make the difference between the darkness settling and a faint hope of peace rests in the mansion that has sat on the edge of town for years.

If anyone slept it was soft sleep. For some like Buffy it took five minutes to tie one shoe. For some like Giles and Angel, they sat on the edge of the bed motionless and in deep thought. For friends that grew up together like Willow, Xander and Cordelia they sat together perhaps for the last time. This was it, this is all that was left to hold the line, they have been chosen like Michael has said to hold the line, to take up the weapon and stand at the post. This was the last post, they are the back up, they must hold together.

Angel stood up from the bed, he won't see this place ever again and he knows this. He knows no matter what happens the people who are here in the mansion, he won't see some of them ever again. Angel turned around and he was wearing his traditional slayer get up. The black, the black boots, the black pants, the black shirt, the black leather jacket. It was the uniform for the last seven years and he'll die in it. Buffy looked to him and even in battle she always looked good. She was dressed in boots, jeans, white top and a white jacket. Dress in your best and go down as ladies and gentlemen.

Buffy walked over to Angel and they stood before one another and probably for the last time. They reached out to hold each other's hands, see the wedding rings on their fingers. They didn't need to say any words to one another, their eyes, their bodies spoke for them. In the last moments together before the plunge they pulled together for a kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss just in case. They had to say goodbye because in a matter of hours they may never have the chance again. They pulled away briefly to look into one another's eyes and then they embraced into a hug.

* * *

The potentials all stood outside waiting. Faith stood with them waiting standing next to Michael. Spike was already in the car to shield from any sunlight although the sun wasn't shining today. Andrew was standing next to Anya while they waited for the rest of the A-Team.

Inside the mansion at the foot of the stairs were Giles, Cordelia, Willow, Dawn and Xander and they waited. Angel and Buffy came down the stairs together as Angel held the scythe. The team joined together at the bottom of the stairs. Just like with Angel and Buffy words were not needed. Angel put his arm around Dawn while Buffy wrapped an arm around Angel and the group, the last of the A-Team walked out together of the mansion for the final time.

* * *

Angel led the caravan to the town. The windshield of the Mustang had that nice spider web effect. He knew this would be the last time he drives this car into town. Next to him as always was Buffy and in the back was Giles and Dawn. The scythe was in trunk with the other weapons. Buffy looked through the music they could listen to because it's a good thirty minutes drive to town. She put in a disc just to drown out the silence. '_Gunter glieben glauchen globen.' _The song started and Angel smiled. He remembered blasting this in the fight against Glory just as a way of making a statement. '_All right I got something to say. Yeah, it's better to burn out, yeah, than fade away.' _The four listen to the song in some sort of peace. '_All right. Ow gonna start a fire. C'mon!'_ Angel kept his eyes on the long straight road ahead until there was an extra vocal that came in.

"Rise up! Gather round rock this place to the ground." It was Giles singing and Dawn smiled. "Burn it up let's go for broke. Watch the night go up in smoke."

"Rock on! Rock on!" Dawn joined in with the Watcher.

"Drive me crazier, no serenade no fire brigade, just Pyromania. C'mon!" Dawn and Giles were singing together.

"What do you want? What do you want?" Buffy knew the song and also joined in and Angel continued to drive listening to them.

"I want rock'n'roll, yes I do." Dawn and Giles replied back.

"Long live rock'n'roll." All three sung together. "Oh let's go, let's strike a light. We're gonna blow like dynamite. I don't care if it takes all night, gonna set this town alight

C'mon!" They continued and looked to Angel as he has yet to join in. "What do you want? What do you want?" They seem to ask him.

"I want rock'n'roll," Angel joined in.

"Alright!" They were now all singing together. "Long live rock'n'roll. Oh yeah!" Angel reached for the volume nob to turn up the stereo as it was the jam out section and he was going drum on the steering wheel and Giles had his air guitar ready. "Rock of ages, rock of ages. Still rollin', keep a-rollin'. Rock of ages, rock of ages. Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'" Seven years later they were all still rolling.

* * *

The black Mustang pulled into town and began to drive the empty roads. The town of Sunnydale was absolutely empty; there wasn't a soul here. The music was stopped and Angel began to decrease his speed. His heart rate increased a little because his memories from the dream came back. They've done something like this before and failed. But he had to push that out of his mind. This was not the dream, this was reality; this was not destiny but their own story. The end was completely unknown.

Behind the Mustang was Oz's old van with Willow driving it. She had Xander, Cordelia, Anya and Spike. Then there was Doyle's car and a few other random ones filled with the potentials, Michael and Andrew.

"This place is creepier with no one in it." Xander commented as he looked out the window. It was so quiet and it made everyone uncomfortable. In fact they wanted something to come out and attack them.

Angel then made his way to the school and in the car it was silent. In all the cars it's was silent as everyone was in their own heads thinking. This could be their last few hours on this earth and they just wanted to be in their own thoughts, reflect on what brought them here, what brought them this far.

The Mustang drove on the road parallel to the school and they got closer. They didn't know when the end was happening but they weren't going to wait. They wanted to take the surprise and fight to the source. Angel made the right turn and was now on school property and continued to drive closer seeing the entrance. Angel stopped the car waiting for the others to pull in. Dawn looked around touched Angel's shoulder pointing to a bus that was parked outside the school. If anyone was going to get out that might be the getaway bus. But first they needed to go down into the depths of the school.

Everyone got out of their cars and went to grab the weapons they had brought. Angel opened the trunk and pulled out his crossbow and slung it over his back. He then reached for the scythe and was ready. Buffy grabbed a broad sword and like Angel slung it behind her while Dawn grabbed her katana. Giles grabbed his sword and that was the weapon of choice for most of the people here. Some had small vials of holy water just to have.

Angel looked to the school and started to make his way in. Spike came out from the van with a blanket to shield him until he got inside. He ran in front of the group as the rest walked. Angel went up the steps leading into the halls and he knew he would walk these halls for the last time. The potentials well some of them have never been here so Angel being a teacher here decided to give them the rules of this place.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High School," Angel started as they walked into the hallway. "A few rules before we start." Angel went on as they continued to walk. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule." Angel then stopped walked and turned to the group. "If it's ugly, growls and moves, kill it." Angel finished.

"Ok, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike." Buffy ordered and the other slayer and vampire with a soul went to lead the potentials down to the basement where they will wait. That now leaves Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Cordelia and Michael.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left." Xander called to the potentials down the hall. A few of them looked to him as they walked. "If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now." Cordelia then shoved Xander a little.

"Willow," Angel began and the red head looked to him "The Principle's Office is straight through there." He said and Willow nodded as Angel handed her the scythe. "It's right over the Hell Mouth." Dawn stood next to Willow and would help her with the spell.

"Ok," Angel started. They had to keep the evil inside and contained so not everyone was going down into Hell, not yet at least. "If evil gets out of the basement we have three areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers." Angel then pointed behind them. "Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building." He then pointed to another direction. "Now odds are, most of them will head there."

"Teams of two then. I suggest you and I take the lounge." Giles explained looking to Michael.

"I concur." Michael agreed and Angel looked around.

"Xander and Cordelia you two by the atrium." They both nodded and then Anya looked to Andrew.

"So that leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall?" Anya asked although she didn't sound so pleased about it.

"We will defend it with our very lives." Andrew stated and Anya nodded.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life." Anya added and Xander smiled.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield." Xander added and Anya nodded in agreement.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys." Andrew started and went to take out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Shut up." Angel ordered and Andrew stood there quietly and put the paper away. Anya and Andrew began to walk away together to defend their post.

"I'm gonna get the office ready." Dawn declared and started to walk away but Angel caught up to her. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "No. Anything you say is gonna sound like goodbye."

"You know it might be." Angel was honest and Dawn couldn't ignore it. She saw Michael at the corner of her eye walking to his post and she looked up to Angel. "I'm proud of you Dawn." He began and Dawn nodded and her eyes began to get glassy. She can't cry not now. Angel let out a heavy sigh because he too was getting choked up. "I'll see you downstairs ok." She nodded again and then jumped into his arms. They'll see each other in Hell but this would be the only time they could say goodbye.

"I'm proud of you too." Dawn managed to get out and when she pulled away she had tears now. With his thumbs Angel wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead. They shared one more final hug before the end. They pulled away and they both had a job to do. Dawn started to walk away holding her composure.

'_"God, you're a year younger than I was when I was called and," Angel paused. "I never wanted you to see, to do the things I've had to do. I never wanted that for you." Angel looked to her squinting his eyes to bright sunset. "I never wanted any of this for you but I'm training you so can get away especially because of what's happening." Dawn continued to look at him._

_"I wish you and I could have had a normal childhood I really do but that's not going to happen anymore." Angel continued on. "You know what you are and why you're here. And I need you to start growing up." Dawn nodded a little. "Things are going to get worse soon and I can't always be around." Dawn nodded again understanding. "As long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to you but this group needs me too and I need you to stay as safe as possible." Buffy continued to listen to Angel talk to words of wisdom to Dawn. "I wish I could change this but I can't Kiwi and I need you on this."_

_"Why?" Dawn asked, why now is he asking her to step it up? Was it because of Glory? Was it because in less than a year from now she'll be the same age as he was when he was called? Angel let out a sigh and looked to the open land. He then looked back to his little sister._

_"I'm tired Dawn," Angel answered her and that stuck something in Buffy. She leaned against the wall thinking what Angel just said. "I've been doing this for five years. Every vampire I killed, every demon, every horrible thing I've seen," He paused for a moment." It takes its toll. Kiwi I need you, things are going to get bad. I need you to help this group I need you to help Buffy." Dawn nodded again to the request. "I need you to understand that people are going to die. Not just us but others, I need you to be ready." Dawn was understanding what was being asked of as Angel reached for something and pulled out a dagger. It was a pretty dagger with a pretty hilt and a blade that had a pretty carving._

_"I had this made for you, I was going to wait and give it to you for your fifteenth birthday." Angel held the dagger and Dawn looked it. "You need this now." Angel then handed it over to her. He trusted her with it. "No more kid stuff." Angel finished and Dawn looked at her new gift and then looked back up to Angel. The older brother reached out placing his hand and placed it on the little sister's shoulder and they gazed at each other. Angel pulled her closer and Dawn scooted closer to him. Angel kept his arm wrapped around his baby sister.'_

Dawn had the katana but in her pocket she still had the blade Angel made her.

All that was left of the group were the ones that started it. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordelia. They stood in a circle looking at one another. They met on these very grounds on what seemed like a lifetime ago. They have grown beyond friendship and were now family. They were the center, the foundation of the group and the center must hold.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Buffy was usual the first to break the ice. Angel had to smile as it such an off the cuff answer in a time like this but it was Buffy.

"Nothing strenuous." Cordelia answered and Willow nodded.

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind." Xander suggested and Angel shrugged in agreement. That's always a fun game to do.

"I think we can do better than that." Giles added looking around.

"I was thinking about shopping, you know as per usual." Buffy offered another idea.

"Oh, there's an Arden B. in the new Mall." Willow pointed out and both Buffy and Cordelia's eyes widen and the shopping idea was starting to become the plan.

"I could use a few items, new black belt would be nice." Xander liked the idea. Giles looked confused at the conversion they were having right now.

"So we're going to save the world and then go to the mall?" Giles asked and then looked to the slayer and he shrugged.

"I need a new pair of running shoes that can also go with a nice outfit." Angel answered and then Buffy smiled.

"Now I have a wicked shoe craving." Buffy added.

"There's a patch for that." Xander jumped in and Cordelia smiled.

"They never work." Willow stated and Angel just listened. Giles shook his head as they started to walk away.

"See, I need a new look, it's the whole eye patch thing." Xander started to talk while they walked away.

"Full black secret agent look." Cordelia suggested and Xander liked that idea. As they walked away Angel looked to his Watcher for what could be the final time. They shared a small moment, a silent goodbye. Giles did say his goodbyes to Angel last night and it was how a father was proud of his son, how proud he was of Angel and the honor they both shared in this battle. Angel turned to the group walking with them.

"Or the puffy shirt, pirate style," Willow went on and Giles nodded. He's seen this seen before a long time ago. It's when the group first got together and they played off the world almost ending and were more concern with what homework they might have not done.

"The earth is definitely doomed." Giles stated and headed to his post.

It was just the four of them now as they walked together probably for the final time. Willow then broke away to met up with Dawn as she had the scythe. Before she went into the office Angel took her hand and squeezed and she smiled at him. Willow and Xander shared a hug along with Cordelia. She then looked to Buffy who she has saved twice now and the vampire was in debt to her so they shared a hug. Willow then disappeared into the office and now it was just Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Xander.

They walked a little further and it was time for Xander and Cordelia to take up their post. Angel held out his hand and both he and Xander shook hands and then shared a hug. Buffy and Cordelia hugged and they switched so Angel hugged Cordelia and even kissed her cheek and Xander did likewise to Buffy. Cordelia and Xander began to walk away and now it was just Angel and Buffy.

Angel couldn't shake the fact that the conversion about getting shoes and clothes was probably the last conversion he will have his friends. This was probably the last time he was going ever see them, talk to them, laugh with them, cry with them. His memories played back some of the simpler moments he's had with them when they weren't fighting evil but just being humans.

Angel then reached out and to take Buffy's hand into his as they both made their way to the basement. This would be the last time they walk to the Hell Mouth together.

"You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day," Buffy started to recite their prayer. It's been a while since Angel has heard of it and he smiled a little. "Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday."

"A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you." Angel joined as they continued to walk hand and hand together.

The two noticed that because the town no longer has any power the place was getting darker. Of course everyone brought flashlights knowing that it was about to get dark. Angel and Buffy came before the door leading to the basement and they both took out some flashlights and Angel opened the door letting Buffy go first because ladies always go first.

They walked down the stairs and went to find the rest of the potentials. They walked through the quiet basement and to the direction where the Seal of Danzalthar would be. They saw some lights where the potentials waited for them. Once there Angel looked around seeing the girls and the fears in their eyes. They should be scared because he was. Angel had no way of knowing if this was going to work. He was probably sending these girls and his team to death. But something had to be done, they had to put up a fight or none of this would matter. The world would end with no chance for survival.

The potentials formed a circle around the seal and Buffy was on Angel's right side and Faith to his left. Spike stood off to the side waiting.

"First slayer goes first." Faith stated and handed Angel a blade. Angel took it and he knew the one thing that will open the seal, blood. Blood gives life, blood opened the Hell Mouth once and it was Dawn's blood. His blood closed it. Now this wasn't the Hell Mouth but a gateway much like Acathla and the way Acathla was open was by Buffy's blood. Blood is the key and Angel cut his hand and then passed the knife to Faith and she cut her hand. They went down the line holding out their hands until the knife reached Buffy. She cut her hand and held it over the seal and the slayers and potentials' blood dripped onto the seal mixing together.

Just then a light formed from the seal and they all took a step back. The seal seemed to retract away reveling a hole.

"A giant hole in the world." Spike commented as they all looked in. Angel stepped up meaning he'll go first. He took a seat on the floor letting his legs hang in the hole and then jumped down. Angel held up the flashlight and it was dark. But first he needed to have everyone else down there. "You're next love," Spike held out his hand to Buffy to lower her in. Angel reached out as Buffy went into the earth and he eased her down. Faith did likewise followed by the other potentials and then Spike joined them.

"Getting out is going to be tough." Angel commented but they'll think about that later when the time comes. Everyone had their flashlights looking around but they could only go left or right. "Spike," Angel looked to the vampire. "Which way looks scarier?" He asked. Spike looked and pointed left, so left they will go.

In the Principal's Office Willow finished lighting the candles and the scythe laid on the ground before her. Dawn sat in front of her. Willow was to use the essence of the scythe and once the line was activated Dawn was to take the scythe to Angel.

"They should be in place." Willow meant Angel, Buffy, Faith, Spike and the potentials and Dawn nodded. Willow let out a nervous sigh.

"You can do this Willow." Dawn encouraged her. "I mean you're the only person alive who can en-soul and re-en-soul Elizabeth." Willow tried to get a smile going but this was going to be the hardest thing yet.

"If anything happens," Willow started and Dawn nodded. If Willow went evil at anytime Dawn was to end it right away.

"Don't worry, I'll drop a house on you." Meaning Dawn was ready. Willow took in another deep breath trying to stay calm and in control. "You got this."

Angel led the group down the canal of the earth. The thing is though he felt something oddly familiar about this. Just then the cavern seemed to open up and both he and Buffy knew where they where. It was the church that the Master had been trapped in, the church that tried to keep the Hell Mouth at bay.

"Wow," Buffy muttered, they both haven't been here in a long time and it seemed to bring everything back to the beginning. The girls looked around the place as the church managed to stay intact after all these years. Although the candles have long since stopped burning, it was just darkness now. The flashlights help to light the way but just barely. Angel took the first step inside and in the back of his mind he was waiting for the Master to come out.

"Here we are," A voice whispered and everyone looked to the same direction pointing their flashlights to something. Angel froze in fear seeing the Master standing there. Buffy stood next to Angel and she was just about as frozen as he was. "Welcome back."

"I've already killed you." Angel stated. "You're not here, you're not real." The First was playing mind games with them. Angel closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them the Master was gone.

"What in the hell?" Kennedy asked as Angel looked around. The First was still trying to mess with them.

"Stay together," Angel started. "It's here, it knows we're coming." He looked to the group. "Stay in a tight group, no stranglers," He went on. "The First is going to try and play tricks on us. It will come in some type of form; don't listen. Ok?" Angel asked, this wasn't just going to be about muscle strength but mental. "Do not listen, it will mix lies with the truth. It can't hurt us physically so it will attack psychologically." Angel gave his words of not just wisdom but of experience.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Spike commented and they began to walk into the church. This place was buried over the Hell Mouth some how so the way was somewhere around the area. They all looked around seeing the shadows of the church.

"This place is much creepier than I remembered." Buffy spoke up looking around and Angel nodded. It was creepy when there was light but now with it so dark, it was even scarier. Just then something hit Buffy and she peeled away a little from the group. She noticed something like a tunnel. "It's down that way."

Everyone looked to that direction as Angel got behind Buffy looking.

"How do you know?" Angel asked her and she pointed the flashlight to a small pit in the ground that once had water in it.

"You died there," She started to explain and Angel looked to that spot. "When I went to you I saw the Master walk that way and disappeared." She explained and Angel nodded and started to walk. And then he saw something similar to the other under ground church, a raised tomb. Angel kicked the lid off and looked in seeing the steps knowing where this was going to lead them.

"This is it." He announced and he went first with the rest following him. The cold air disappeared and it started to get hot. Just then Spike joined closer to Angel as they reached a flatter surface.

"Not be a buzz kill on this but this new accessory isn't exactly tingling with power." Spike wanted Angel know that and the slayer looked to him.

"Not worried yet," Angel commented and Spike shrugged looking a little disappointed and held up his hands while Angel looked around.

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor." Spike wasn't liking this and Faith then nudged Spike.

"Cheer up Liz, Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear." The other slayer added and Spike gave her a nasty look. Angel then continued to walk seeing a cliff and the others followed. They all got to the side of the cliff and looked down seeing the pit of Hell before them.

"Oh shit," Spike was now nervous. There were thousands upon thousands of demons down there getting ready march onto the earth.

"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they," Angel started but there was a loud yell and one demon looked up. "See us." Angel finished and then Angel saw it…the Beast. It was just how he saw it in his dream and the Beast smiled and pointed to him and the rest of them on the cliff.

"Alright," Faith sounded nervous herself. "So, none of you are slayers yet so what's plan B?" She asked as they all looked to what was racing for them.

"You can take the thirty thousand on the right." Spike answered the question and all the potentials stood there in fear.

"We'll last ten minutes at best." Rona added what odds were stacked against them.

"Then we'll make it a memorable one." Buffy tried to add some light to this.

"Any additional plans?" Spike asked looking to Angel and he nodded while he grabbed his crossbow.

"We fight." Angel answered.

"Be a bit more specific?" Spike asked again and Angel looked up seeing a dragon like creature.

"Well personally?" Angel asked as he looked up. "I kinda want to slay that dragon." The potentials faces were all in shock and disbelief on his answer and the army of Hell was getting closer and they have yet to be activated. "Let's go to work." Angel pointed his crossbow and fired the first shot aiming at a demon.

* * *

Giles and Michael waited at their post knowing it was coming; they could feel it somehow. This small group of people were about to take on Hell's army.

"Think of it like the Battle of Thermopylae," Michael looked to the Watcher as he explained. "Five hundred Spartans against thousands of Persians and in the end the Spartans won." Giles knows the story and it symbolizes now how a few can stand up against many. But this group was barely 50 people but just like the Spartans, you go down fighting.

* * *

The slayers, vampires with souls and the potentials watched as the minions of Hell began to charge to them. They had to hold the line back as much as they could. But right now none of the potentials were slayers and the strongest here were just four people and it wasn't going to be enough. Angel saw the Beast and he knew it wanted to make it's way up here and fight.

"Willow…" Angel muttered under his breath. She needed to hurry because with every second passing the end was closing in.

* * *

In the office Willow had her eyes closed and her hands were on the scythe. She was in deep thought. She was trying to find the scythe's source of power and energy. She wasn't chanting a spell or doing any kind of incantation she was just meditating. Dawn watched Willow and her heart was racing. She knew the time crunch was here and getting closer. She wondered what it would feel like when she is called, when the slayer in her is awoken. Would it hurt, would she pass out, would she feel any different?

Then Willow felt it like she did nearly six years ago. When she was first trying to save Buffy and give her a soul she felt this rush of power hit her. It was like this giant downward blast hit her and she felt light and strong. The same power hit her, Willow's eyes shot open as her head snapped back and then.

Dawn stood up as bright white light surround Willow, her red hair didn't turn black but it seemed to grow long and it turned white. The scythe in Willow's hands was glowing as well. Willow felt herself being taken all the way back to the start to the First Slayer. She's seen the first, the primitive and now she was watching the primitive given power by the Shadow Men. And then it was like movie reel playing before her eyes, she could see the slayers being called after her. She saw Victoria and Rick in that moment. She saw the slayers, each of them, each girl, each face, each solider. Then she saw Angel, followed by Kendra and then Faith. Faith was the last slayer to be called.

Well Faith was the last up until now. Willow then saw dozen of girls and women all over even the ones here. She saw Dawn and Buffy; the line was being activated right before her eyes.

* * *

Down in Hell Angel heard Rona take a gasp and he looked to Buffy and she looked to him with a smile. Angel looked around and all the girls seemed to stand just a little taller, seemed a little stronger.

"Holy shit she did it," Angel smiled.

"These guys are so dust." Vi spoke with confidence; the slayer line was no longer reserved for one, but for all.

* * *

In the office the light went away, Willow returned to her normal self as she looked to Dawn. Dawn was rightfully powerful in her own way but she could feel it running through her. The generations before her, her linage down to the original, she was now a slayer.

"Willow?" Dawn asked to make Willow was ok and the witch looked up to her with a smile. "Wow," Willow tossed the scythe to Dawn and she caught it.

"Get down there." Willow ordered and Dawn was already running down to the basement. Willow then collapsed to the floor still in some form of ecstasy over what just happened. The fear and dread of becoming evil from magic was no longer there. She felt whole and uplifted as she laid there. "That was nifty."

* * *

Down in Hell the minions finally made it to the group but the girls were now slayers, they could fight this and they did. The new slayers fought off the minions with ease; it was like they have done this their whole lives. Angel kicked a minion back, hit it with his crossbow, turned around and fired at a minion getting arrow between the eyes. Buffy was already strong and could fight but much like Willow she felt like a weight had been lifted, she felt light and free.

Dawn couldn't explain how she knew her way to Hell but she did. She ran as fast as she could and found the stairway and ran down. The fight had already begun as she made it to the cliff. She quickly found Angel knowing he needed the scythe.

"Angel!" Dawn called out and her brother looked up. Dawn tossed the scythe to him and he caught it and staked a minion and sliced the head off another. "This is awesome," Dawn saw the other girls fighting like it was nothing. Then Dawn saw a minion come for her and she took out her katana and with no effort she killed it. "I like this," She was combat ready but the extra added slayer strength made it easy.

Despite the new found powers some of Hell's minions got through the group and they heading to the school to get out. But nothing dead, nothing hellish, nothing evil was going to get through.

* * *

Anya and Andrew stood together waiting at the north exit and heard something. Andrew started to tremble a little. Anya didn't show it but on the inside she was nervous. This was it; this was the end.

"I think they're coming." Andrew announced and he started to hide behind Anya. The ex-demon looked down the hall she knew it was coming; she felt it.

"Oh, God," Anya sounded a little breathless. "I'm terrified. I didn't think, I mean, I…I just figured you'd be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it." Anya was honest but she was scared now. How many were going to come after them?

"Picture happy things... a lake, candy canes, bunnies." Andrew meant to think of something peaceful before the end however the bunny part wasn't something peaceful to Anya. She hated rabbits, she has a putrid hate for them.

"Bunnies?" She asked and she held up her sword. "Floppy, hoppy... bunnies." Andrew saw the battle ready stands Anya now had. He only wished he could be that ready.

* * *

Giles and Michael then heard growling coming their way and they were ready as some of Hell's minions ran towards them. They held their ground letting the enemy make the first mover. Giles kicked away one minion and Michael sliced the head of another and ducked kicking another one away. The minions began to flood the hallways. They knew they are far outnumbered but Giles and Michael manage to hold their own.

For Giles when you train the only male slayer in two thousand and some odd years, help train one of the most powerful vampires ever and train the sister of the male slayer you pick up a move or two. Michael was a Power That Be being and he's strong in his own right despite being stripped of some of his powers. The two fought back to back.

* * *

Down the hall the minions charged at Anya and Andrew. Anya retained her demon fighting skills and fought valiantly. Andrew however backed away as a minion rushes him, snarling.

"I have swimmer's ear!" Andrew cried hoping the excuse would save his life but it won't. The minion pushed Andrew against the wall ready to his life but Anya saves him and went back to fighting.

* * *

Down in Hell on the cliff the slayers kept the minions at bay. The minions had to funnel and it allowed the slayers to kill them. But the bottle necking approach will only last so long. Spike grabbed a minion and tossed it and rolled off the cliff. But then he felt something on his chest and looked down. He went to hold the amulet and let go as if it was a hot potato.

"Uh! Uh!" Spike looked around trying to find Angel. He then caught sight of him as he rammed the stake end of the scythe through a minion's head. "Angel!" Spike yelled out and Angel looked to him "Whatever this thing does, I think it's," Spike winced in pain going down to one knee.

"Faith!" Angel called out and tossed scythe to her and she caught it. Angel took out his crossbow and fired at a minion that was going to take Spike out from behind. Angel ran to Spike and he could see the vampire was in pain. "Spike," Angel then swung the crossbow at another minion bashing its face in. Angel got down to Spike's level. "Spike,"

"Oh this is painful," Spike explained. "Cleansing power?" He asked and Angel nodded. Spike looked around at the war before them but they both noticed something. It was like the minions were pulling away. "This can't be good."

"Slayer!" A voice called out and that got all the slayers' attention as they looked to where the voice came from. Angel stood up and saw the Beast was coming.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia guarded their exit as the minions made their way toward them. Cordelia held up her sword ready to fight, this was going to be for Doyle. The minions charged full on and they engaged in battle. Cordelia spun dodging an attack and stabbed a minion. Xander, despite one eye he kicked a minion back and swiped the sword slicing a head off. Cordelia ducked, elbowed a minion and stabbed the sword in its face. Just then a vision like appearance went through her head and she saw a minion stab Xander.

"Xander!" Cordelia cried out, that cry allowed Xander to swing around and he held out the sword and the minion impaled itself.

"We make an awesome team!" He commented to them and Cordelia smiled.

"And look, we don't have to look like Rambo doing it." She added as she was jeans, designer shoes and a nice blouse. But they were far from done as they saw more shadows coming for them. They then stood side by side ready.

* * *

Down the north exit Anya was doing a lot of the fighting but Andrew managed to cause some damage. But the amount minions coming this was starting to get overwhelming for Anya and Andrew. Andrew with all his strength shoved a minion to the wall and Anya stabbed it. Basically it became a _'you hold and I'll kill' _type team. Anya went to turn around and a minion caught Anya by the throat and held her up. Andrew went to her rescue and stabbed the minion. Anya was let go and smiled at Andrew in thanks but Andrew fell to the floor seeing a sword cut through Anya's torso. The ex-demon looked down holding her wound and then fell to the floor.

"Anya!" Andrew screamed and he realized he was alone.

* * *

In the lounge area Giles and Michael have been able to keep the minions at bay but everyone tires out. Giles fought off a minion and Michael saw another one about to get Giles from behind. Michael rushed to the Watcher and kicked the minion away but while trying to save a friend another minion took the chance and went for Michael. The Power That Be felt a sharp pain go through his back.

Giles went right to his aid and killed the minion. Giles then caught the man as Michael fell towards Giles.

* * *

In Hell Faith threw the scythe back to Angel as the Beast came for him. The slayers couldn't help him as there were enough minions to still fight. Angel tossed his crossbow away and it was time to fight the Beast that has plagued his mind for a long time now. Angel swung the scythe at the Beast, but it had it's own axe and blocked the move.

The Beast swung for Angel's head and the slayer ducked the blow and went to hit the Beast. Angel then had to think and fast. The Beast has bested him once but how? _"__A rage hit him seeing his entire family literally dead. Angel charged at the Beast picking up the katana Dawn used and swung blindly at the Beast. The Beast blocked the slayer a few times but Angel managed a few hits. Just then Angel saw blood; he was doing some damage. Angel kicked the Beast back and then with all his strength rammed the sword through the Beast's torso._

_Angel took a step back as the Beast looked down at the sword in him and then looked up to Angel and smiled. The Beast ripped out the sword from him and like it was happening so quickly yet at the slowest time can move the Beast ran the sword through Angel._

_Angel looked down seeing the sword in him and looked up as the Beast took the sword out. Angel covered his bleeding wound and took a step back and then fell to one knee._

_"I've beaten the slayer." The Beast boasted._

_"But you haven fought me." The Beast turned around and saw Buffy standing there with a sword and she slammed it down as hard as she could and the Beast screamed as she sliced its hand off."_

Angel then saw it, the Beast was about to ram the axe it had at Angel. Angel spun, dodging the blow and jumped kicking the Beast back. You can't memorize each blow but you can learn and anticipate, redraw the line of attack. Angel then slid under the Beast, got up and slammed the scythe's blade into it's back. The Beast let out a loud moan of pain. Angel ripped the scythe from it and the Beast turned around. When Buffy in the dream sliced the hand off holding the weapon the Beast was beaten. The Beast went to deliver a blow and Angel slammed the blade into the Beast's right wrist. He retracted the scythe and then gave another blow and the hand was gone.

It didn't mean it was over, the Beast can still fight but Angel had the high ground now. Angel kicked the Beast as hard as he could and knocked it to its knees. The Beast looked to the slayer as they were eye level now.

"We will always come, more will fight." The Beast threaten Angel and he nodded.

"We'll be waiting." Angel took the threat and flipped the scythe so the stake end was pointing to the Beast. He then drove it at the Beast and it went into an eye, through the skull and out the back. Angel then pulled the scythe out as it was covered in blood but he continued to hold the scythe watching the Beast's body slump over. He then kicked it over the edge of the cliff. Thousands of minions screamed in horror but it didn't mean the end. The minions like a swarm of bees started to come.

Just then Spike looked down to his chest and gasped and stumbles backward away from the fight as he clutched his chest. He felt his hand burning up and looked around.

"Oh, bollocks," He sounded not surprise or in shock but like he knew this was about to hurt. Buffy looked up and a bright blue light shot up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color. That was Willow's cue to start running. Something was about to happen.

Buffy then ran to Spike to help.

"No!" Spike yelled and she stopped in her tracks. Spike didn't know what was happening but he didn't want her to come any closer. Angel saw what was happening it seemed to stop the minions and they started to retreat a bit. The amulet refracts the orange light out into the Hell Mouth like rays of sunshine but with concentrated intensity like a laser. "This is kind of cool." Spike commented despite the pain he was feeling. The amulet began to work its magic and the ground starts shaking.

"Everybody out, now!" Angel yelled seeing the amulet was going to cause the place to collapse on itself. Everyone rushed to the stairs that lead up to the seal and out. But Angel and Buffy run to Spike's side.

"I can feel it," Spike sounded amazed. "My soul. It's really there, kind of stings though." He played it off as the two saw amulet getting brighter.

* * *

The girls followed Dawn out but she noticed Angel and Buffy weren't there. She wanted to wait but she had to help Faith get everyone out. They raced through the church and down the hall and to the hole. With their slayer strength now they could all jump out without help.

Xander and Cordelia felt the ground shake and the minions that were going to fight retreated but the shaking wasn't good. Xander took Cordelia's hand and they started to run. Willow stumbled out of the office still feeling weak as the power of scythe took a lot out of her. Cordelia reached out to Willow pulling her closer so she was in the middle of her and Xander and could use them as crutches.

In the north hall Andrew saw the minions fleeing and then saw Anya on the ground dead. He felt an overwhelming of sadness hit him. He went to her to get her up but she didn't move. Just then he saw Dawn, Faith and the rest of the slayer charging to him. Dawn grabbed Andrew and saw Anya on the ground knowing she was dead but there was no time to morn, this place was about to go.

Giles was caring out a wounded Michael when he looked up seeing the slayer coming. Faith jumped into help Giles out. Just then Willow, Xander and Cordelia showed. Xander started to look for Anya in the crowd but couldn't find her. He wanted to find her but the group all pulled in one direction and that was out. They got outside of the school seeing the sky. Something was happening and then they saw the lonely school bus and raced for it.

Rona reached the door and pried it opened as they all climbed in. The only problem is no keys. As everyone piled in the ground was shaking violently. The whole town was about to be leveled. Dawn climbed to driver's seat and looked for the panel holding the wires.

* * *

Down in the Hell Mouth Spike was fading.

"Get out you two." Spike demanded but they didn't move. "I'm done," He stated.

"Spike," Angel sounded like he wasn't going to have it.

"No, it's time for me to do the cleanup." The vampire was sitting on the ground looking around and was in a pool of sweat from the heat. "I'll take it from here. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."

"Spike!" Buffy wanted to save him; he's proven his worth in the world.

"I mean it! I gotta do this!" Spike yelled. "We've all got something to atone for right? This is mine!" Spike justified why he was going to stay. The amulet didn't need him anymore as it was activated and he could probably leave but he wanted to stay behind. "Besides, I wanna see how it ends." He smiled and Angel took Buffy's hand. The slayer and the vampire looked at one another.

"You understand now?" He asked and Spike nodded knowing what he meant, that Spike passed the test, he won his own fight. Angel and Buffy started to flee as Spike sat there feeling the amulet take him.

* * *

Dawn managed to start the bus but didn't drive away. She looked to the school waiting for Angel, Buffy and Spike. She couldn't leave not just yet. She was going to wait until the last possible second and maybe just a little bit more.

"We gotta go!" Kennedy yelled out to her. Dawn sat in the chair in a sweat waiting knowing she had to push the gas pedal down but couldn't.

"Look!" Amanda pointed and both Angel and Buffy were running towards the bus. Dawn smiled and was glad she waited. Angel grabbed Buffy pulling her forwards pushing her first to get on the bus. Angel climbed in behind her, tossed the scythe down panting and Giles looked relief seeing him.

"Why the hell are we still here?" Angel asked and Dawn quickly got out of the driver's seat knowing Angel could drive faster. Angel quickly got in and the school started to collapse.

"Go Angel!" Faith yelled and Angel slammed the gas pedal and started to drive. The ground below them was already cracking. As Angel pulled away from the school he looked into the rear view mirror seeing his Mustang as the earth began to swallow it. His heart ached a bit as he started to drive.

"Must go faster, must go faster!" Xander repeated as he could see from the back that a hole was forming.

"I know! I know!" Angel yelled back as he was going to make this bus go faster than it probably ever should. Angel didn't want to look back so he faced straight ahead to the horizon. Buffy had Dawn in her lap holding her tightly as they sat on the ground. Buffy was dizzy as she held tight on Dawn. She wasn't sure why things felt like they were on the verge of blacking out but she forced herself to stay with it.

Angel continued to drive as the pedal was to the floor and the ground was falling apart behind them. Everyone did what Angel was doing, look straight ahead. The bus was rumbling as Angel was grinding the gas pedal. Just then everyone heard something like a thousands of fireworks at once. They knew to brace themselves because this was it. There was huge bright light forming behind them. Buffy reached to cover Dawn's eyes while closing her own. Angel kept the gas pedal down, kept his hands on the steering wheel and closed his eyes and he prayed for the best.

The bus shook violently as a cloud of white light and smoke covered the bus. Some of the girls couldn't help but scream not knowing what was happening. Willow, Xander and Cordelia huddled together while Giles braced himself for some kind of impact. Then a wind blew the bus causing it to spin out of control.

Just as fast as it happened everything retracted back and the bus came to a halt in the road. Everyone's eyes were closed as no one wanted to open them in fear of what they might see. Angel slowly opened his eyes and in front of him was like a huge crater and the smoke rose from it. Buffy opened her eyes as well slowly and saw what Angel saw. They then looked to each other for a moment in complete and utter shock and then smiled and then started to laugh.

Angel got up from the driver's seat and Buffy got up from the floor as Dawn opened her eyes looking around. Angel ran outside and a cool light breeze greeted him.

"Did you see that!" Buffy yelled in excitement, disbelief, shock, fear and pure adrenaline. Angel turned around and she jumped right in Angel's arms as they laughed looking to a new hole in the ground. The sky above it was still a little dark with some clouds spinning slowly. They still heard crumbling in the distances though as the town was still falling apart.

Angel was in pure shock they made it. But something broke his attention to the destroyed Hell Mouth and he turned to Buffy. He could hear his own panting but she was breathing just as hard. She then looked up to him wondering what he was starring at. He then reached for her hand that was warm now and placed it on her chest. Buffy then felt it and looked back up to Angel.

"Oh my god," She could barely speak.

"Holy shit." Faith came out of the bus looking to what was before them. Everyone started to pile out of the bus and Giles helped Michael out to see what was done as he held his wounded side.

As everyone who's able to gets off the bus, they looked to the now a vast cavern. The _"Welcome to Sunnydale"_ sign still stands, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teetered a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city.

Everyone was quiet looking at what they barely escaped. Xander limped a little to Andrew placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So, did you see?" Xander wanted to know what happened to Anya because she wasn't here.

"Why am I alive, how did I make it?" Andrew asked and still answered Xander's question. "She was incredible though she died saving my life." He hoped that made Xander feel better. Xander nodded in a smile.

"That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing." Xander limped off towards Buffy and Angel and he even noticed it, Buffy was breathing. The group started to gather with Faith and the other slayer behind them.

"Looks like the Hell Mouth is officially closed for business." Cordelia commented looking to the giant hole. Giles nodded in agreement and then looked to the group as Willow and Cordelia seemed to be holding one another up.

"There is another one in Cleveland." Giles pointed out and Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia looked to him. They all barely dodged death and he's already talking about the next mission. "Not to spoil the moment." Giles shrugged and looked off to the distance seeing the dust was settling the clouds were breaking away.

"We just really saved the world." Xander sounded speechless. They have done this many times this was the true end they stopped it.

"We changed the world." Willow smiled. "I can feel them guys. All over slayers are awakening everywhere." The slayers that were here smiled, they had an army now.

"We'll have to find them." Dawn stated and Giles agreed; that was next step.

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." Giles reminded them the plan they had and Dawn groaned a little. Buffy smiled looking to the town. "We have a lot of work ahead of us." Giles stated and it was true. So much changed within a matter of moments.

"Can I push him in?" Cordelia asked because they were trying to take in the moment. They won, the survived and yet Giles was ready to move on.

"You've got my vote." Willow smiled and Giles smiled back.

However Angel and Buffy have yet to say anything. They just stood there replaying everything that has led up to this, to this moment. The blood, the sweat, the tears, the lives they have saved and lost. It has led them to this very moment. "The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do…Angel?" He didn't answer.

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked. Buffy then looked up to Angel and she was no longer pale, cold and breathless. She was warm, had beautiful skin and had life. Angel just wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. She wrapped both arms around his waist looking up to him with a smile. They could do anything now; the world was theirs. Dawn smiled seeing them hold one another she and she could see Buffy had changed. She was bearing her true soul now. Everyone else will slowly take noticed, but just like Spike she has atoned.

"Hey, Angel, Buffy," Michael called out still holding his wounded side pointing with his other hand up. "Look at that sky." It was so clear and blue now. Angel didn't look to the sky but to Buffy and then down to the Gem of Amarra. He took it off and nothing happen. He then tossed it letting fall into the pit. Then it hit everyone else what just happened. Angel pulled Buffy closer as the others chatter around them. They both just starred straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. They held one another looking beyond the horizon as they both contemplated what's next and it caused them to smile. No more clouds, just sun and clear skies awaited them.

_When the world ends  
Collect your things  
You're coming with me  
When the world ends  
You tuckle up yourself with me  
Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing  
The day the world is over  
We'll be lying in bed_

_I'm gonna rock you like a baby when the cities fall_  
_We will rise as the building's crumble_  
_Float there and watch it all_  
_Amidst the burning, we'll be churning_  
_You know, love will be our wings_  
_The passion rises up from the ashes_  
_When the world ends_

_When the world ends_  
_You're gonna come with me_  
_We're going to be crazy_  
_Like a river bends_  
_We're going to float_  
_Through the criss cross of the mountains_  
_Watch them fade to nothing_  
_When the world ends_  
_You know that's what's happening now_  
_I'm going to be there with you somehow, oh..._

_I'm going to tie you up like a baby in a carriage car_  
_Your legs won't work cause you want me so_  
_You just lie spread to the wall_  
_The love you got is surely_  
_All the love that I would ever need_  
_I'm going to take you by my side_  
_And love you tall, until the world ends_

_Oh, but don't you worry about a thing_  
_No, 'cause I got you here with me_  
_Don't you worry about a_  
_Just you and me_  
_Floating through the empty, empty_  
_Just you and me_  
_Oh, graces_  
_Oh, grace_

_Oh, when the world ends_  
_We'll be burning one_  
_When the world ends_  
_We'll be sweet makin' love_  
_Oh, you know when the world ends_  
_I'm going to take you aside and say_  
_Let's watch it fade away, fade away_  
_And the world's done_  
_Ours just begun_  
_It's done_  
_Ours just begun_

_We're gonna dive into the emptiness_  
_We'll be swimming_  
_I'm going to walk you through the pathless roads_  
_I'm going to take you to the top of the mountain that's no longer there_  
_I'm going to take you to bed and love you, I swear_  
_Like the end is here_

_I'm going to take you up to_  
_I'm going to take you down on you_  
_I'm going to hold you like an angel, angel_

_I'm going to love you_  
_I'm going to love you_  
_When the world ends_  
_I'm going to hold you_  
_When the world is over_  
_We'll just be beginning..._

_When the World End by Dave Matthews Band_

_**That's all folks. It's over, the Chronicles of Angel have come to an end. It's taken a long time to get here but we've made. I hoped you all liked it, the good, the bad, the ugly. Thank you all for sticking it out this far. I'm going to miss typing this just as much as I miss Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I want to thank all you readers for reading this since the start. This all started back in 2012/13 and it's now 2015. **_

_**I truly hoped you've all enjoyed it because I have enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Now here goes the thank yous but it won't be enough. **_

_**I want to thank my Beta Reader Nikon the Vampire. He has helped guide me through this and encourage me to keep going when I wanted to stop. I have a lot of gratitude for you. **_

_**For those who have commented each story at least once I thank: mb168, Nikon the Vampire, DoctorStarKillerRedJacksonHP, Ghostwriter, Mataleir, ba2006, Kara103, NinaGrace, BrandiInagio, Boris Yelstin, Bookloverz22, Imr0211, Clazberry, Delia Winters, David Fishwick, Country Fan 7, Hercules8, PLK Susie, A.M. Rouss, Springbaby83, Summer Rain 35, Kristin04, SMGBest, Blue-Temptress, IAmMattis, TwoBecomeOne, Serenity de Luna, Valtg, Anne, 243567, SirJacques, Katannd30, Rander Home, K.A.R.R, Zalzagor, aaangelus, and all guest who commented. **_

_**Thank you to those who have added any of these stories to their alert/follow list. There's too many of you and I don't want to forget anyone. **_

_**And thank you to those who I might have forgotten. You readers are why I do what I do. I'm sad this is over but I'm so glad I did it. Don't stop the comments and now we can read everything from start to finish. You readers as always are so awesome. Thank you all. **_

…

…

…

…

Angel walked down the hall by himself at the new place. Just like the old mansion back in Sunnydale it was secluded and peaceful. The curtains blew softly in the Autumn wind. He then couldn't help but stop at a room and looked in. She said she knew it's a girl and the room was a soft pearl pink. The room was far from done but Buffy wanted to take her time, they still had a while yet. Angel smiled looking in and continued to walk to his room and opened the door. He found Buffy on the bed asleep. Either she's crying because pregnant women cry a lot, eating because she eats for two or sleeping.

He could see the bump as it was growing bigger. But he noticed something else on the bed next to her. It was a notebook of some kind. She had been writing and probably fell asleep. Angel quietly and gently took the notebook wondering what it was. He opened to the first page and looked at it.

_London, England 1751 January of the New Year. _

_We have moments in our lives that set us out who we're going to become, how we are remembered when we die. Great people of our time Christ, Cesar, Neapolitan, Alexander, Hector, Achilles, all had moments that turned them into people we read and we remember no matter what the deed was. There's a turning point that makes our lives known for better or for worse. I didn't think I would become anything and I was to just be nothing._

_I had nothing, I wanted nothing, I wanted DEATH._


	29. Elizabeth teaser

Elizabeth

_About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
_You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
_You never know the top till you get too low_

_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_

_No lies and no deceiving, man is what do you loves_  
_I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
_No time_  
_I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
_No time_  
_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
_You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
_You never know the top till you get too low_

_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_

_Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
_And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
_But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
_Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
_You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
_You never know the top till you get too low_

_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_A son of a stepfather_  
_A son of a_  
_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

_I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

Sunnydale 1999

"It occurred to me so I went through some of the Watcher's diaries and came across something. Two hundred and some years ago there is mention of an Elizabeth from London. Elizabeth leaves London and reeks havoc all across Europe for a good century. Then an interesting thing happens, about eighty years ago she comes to America, shunning other vampires, and remains alone. She literally drops off the face of the earth after that. There is no record of it but so far yes. But vampires they do hunt and feed it's what they do." Giles

"Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim. What was she like before she came to America?" Xander

"She was one of the worst vampires, she didn't kill just to feed but for sport." Giles

* * *

261 Years Ago

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been…it's been one week since my last confession." Elizabeth.

* * *

1751

"_Dear diary,_

_Today I have decided something for myself. I think all the time but most days as you can see go without thinking. It's all the same, the same steps, the same thoughts, the same motions and emotions. But I have realized something today, on this day. This day once meant something for me and maybe it meant something to others. I'm twenty years old. I should be happy but I'm not. I haven't done anything in or with my life._

_I should be married by now. I should be someone but I'm not. I'm still here with my father. I still feel numb and I can't think of any other feeling. I don't even want to feel the feel of no feeling. I should be something…and I'm not. _

_We have moments in our lives that set us out who we're going to become, how we are remembered when we die. Great people of our time Christ, Cesar, Alexander, Hector, Achilles, all had moments that turned them into people we read and we remember no matter what the deed was. There's a turning point that makes our lives known for better or for worse. I don't think I will become anything and I'm to just be nothing._

_I have nothing, I want nothing, I want death._

_For He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away. _

_This will be my last entry."- Elizabeth_

* * *

"Come with me and I'll show you everything. I can show you the world Lizzy." Darla

* * *

"I gave you life, immortality take its yours. We can command everything, do what we want, take what we want." Darla

* * *

"Take your revenge baby sister." Darla

* * *

"Father, I need to have confession. I just killed my father and…I feel nothing. You told me over and over again to ask for forgiveness, to ask for peace…Nothing has happened and don't say God works in mysterious ways…I'm tired of that lie. It's all lies, there was never a God. Besides, where's your God now?" Elizabeth

"Demon!" The priest yells to Elizabeth

* * *

"You burning down the church, the house, that's the raw power in you. I know you're confused but just let it in. There's no need for suppression or fear, there's nothing." Darla to Elizabeth

* * *

"You were betrayed baby sister even if you didn't love him or it wasn't meant to be. He used you and he moved on. It hurts. What you are feeling is call revenge Lizzy and you want it. You can take that revenge." Darla to Elizabeth

* * *

"Then quit playing with your food." Darla

"Oh, I'm just going to kill him." Elizabeth

* * *

"On your knees!" Elizabeth

* * *

"Who are you! Who are you to come here?" A man

"I go where I want. I do what I want." Elizabeth

"We have done nothing! We have done nothing to deserve this!" The priest

"Oh, come now. We're going to play a game. You against her. If you win, we will leave in peace, you lose well…we burn this place. Face her, put down your cross, face her with your faith. Your faith against hers." Darla to a priest

* * *

"Get up." Elizabeth

* * *

"I know you can see things, things before or as they happen. That's not a sin that's a gift. You cannot get rid of it, no matter how many rosaries you pray God will smite you down." Elizabeth to Drusilla

"Then what do I do? Everything is falling apart." Drusilla to Elizabeth

"Do His work. Follow me." Elizabeth

* * *

"I'm not sorry, I've been sorry for absolutely nothing," Elizabeth

* * *

YouTube Link on the homepage


End file.
